Holiday Kisses
by Marchgirl
Summary: New title. Here's a collection of kisses between Rikuo and Kazahaya starting with Christmas. They all seem to involve chocolate, hmmm. Saiga and Kakei are included and up to their usual mischief. Warning these fics contain adult content!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! You guys have inspired me to try to write a fic for Legal Drug. This is a one shot but if you like it I may try to write more. This is my first for Legal Drug so please R&R and tell me if I should try again or just read the manga.

I guess I should add that I do not own Legal Drug or any of it's characaters.

* * *

CHRISTMAS KISSES

Rikuo walked downstairs and put on his apron. He glanced around noting how cheerful the store looked with all the Christmas decorations. Then he noticed there were a few new additions. Saiga had been busy this morning, as always, he was up to some mischief. Rikuo knew he could put up with it but Kazahaya; well he was sure going to get some entertainment from this day.

Kazahaya came downstairs humming Christmas carols. He'd been in a good mood ever since hanging decorations last night. Smiling he looked around the store, it was going to be a good day. Kakei came in from his office.

"Good morning boys. Why don't you start with these boxes over here."

"Morning Kakei-san, sure thing!" Kazahaya went and got a box and began stocking the shelf with lotion.

Saiga appeared behind Kakei and grinned at Kazahaya even though the boy didn't see it but Rikuo did. The fun was about to start. Rikuo turned to watch with that sly half smile of his.

Kazahaya was unaware all eyes were on him as he happily stocked the self, and then all of a sudden a strong arm came around his waist. "Waaaaa!"

"Well, well, look who I caught under the mistletoe? Something young and fresh and ready for a kiss." Saiga leered down at Kazahaya, holding him close from behind.

"What? Kiss?" He looked desperately at Rikuo for some help. Saiga as usual shocked and confused him so much he couldn't think. "What's Saiga talking about?"

Rikuo shook his head and smiled. He pointed up at the ceiling. "It's mistletoe. If someone catches you beneath the mistletoe, you have to give'em a kiss. Don't worry, I don't think Saiga will take complete advantage of you."

"Kiss? You can't kiss me – I'm a guy!"

"So? You're pretty enough to be a girl. Don't worry I'll be gentle." Saiga was having some fun. Kazahaya was so easy to tease.

"No way! Let go!" Kazahaya bent forward trying to escape. That was a mistake. Saiga dropped his hand to grip his hip, which brought him tighter against his hard body.

"Keep wiggling around like that and you'll get more than a kiss!"

Rikuo couldn't help it, he started laughing. Kazahaya was completely red in the face and in a compromising position .

Seeing no help coming from Rikuo he looked over to Kakei. "Kakei-san, you don't want Saiga-san kissing me do you?" Kazahaya pleaded with his eyes.

"I trust Sagia, he won't be too rough and it's only a little kiss to celebrate Christmas. Absolutely no harm in it." Kakei just leaned back against the wall and enjoyed Kazahaya's torture.

"See, everybody's on my side. You might as well prepare yourself." Saiga forced Kazahaya back against him and grabbed his chin in his hand. Their faces mere inches from each other.

Kazahaya tried to move but it was no use, Saiga was just too big. Kakei and Rikuo were just watching and didn't look like they were going to help. His heart was racing, Saiga was really going to kiss him. A small part of him was aroused but he was also anxious. This would be his first kiss and it was coming from a man! As Saiga leaned in Kazahaya just closed his eyes.

"That's it, relax and enjoy it." Sagia grinned at the other two before leaning closer and kissing Kazahaya on the forehead. "There that wasn't so bad was it?" He released Kazahaya who slid to the floor, totally spazzed by what had just happened or hadn't happened.

Rikuo was almost on the floor as well from laughter. "You should know better than to take Saiga so seriously. Idiot!"

Kakei let them get it out of their system before helping a still weak Kazahaya to stand. "Okay we've had our fun, it's time to open the store. You're a good sport Kudo-kun."

Kazahaya leaned against the shelf breathing hard then turned hard looks on Rikuo. "Stop laughing, it wasn't that funny!"

"Oh yes it was!"

As the day passed Kazahaya got to have a few laughs at Rikuo's expense. He began to feel slightly better as it was Rikuo's turn to be tormented. Girls usually came in to see Rikuo but when they found out there was mistletoe hanging in the store, droves of them showed up. All seemed to want Rikuo to explain certain products while standing under the mistletoe. It was fun to watch him avoid the places where it hung but everywhere he turned were giggling girls.

Kazahaya smiled as Rikuo frowned, he started humming carols again. "What's wrong Rikuo? I thought you liked the tradition of mistletoe but I don't see you taking advantage of it. It's not like there aren't plenty of girls willing to let you kiss them." Kazahaya smiled at him before turning back to the shelf he was working on. He jumped when Rikuo appeared beside him.

"Ah! How do you move so quietly, as big as you are?" Suddenly the store was empty but for them.

"Are you jealous? No one's asked you to come under the mistletoe." Rikuo placed his hands on the shelf behind Kazahaya, boxing him in. "Would you like me to finish what Saiga started?"

Kazahaya shivered as Rikuo leaned close and spoke softly into his ear. Ever so softly he felt Rikuo rub his face against his. "N- no! Let me go! We've got customers." More girls just came in much to Kazahaya's relief.

Rikuo didn't move back right away but whispered, "Saved, for now." That should take away some of Kazahaya's mirth. He turned away to deal with yet another group of giggling girls.

Kazahaya wondered what he meant by 'for now.' For the rest of the afternoon he stayed out of Rikuo's way but he still laughed as he watched him come up with excuse after excuse to stay away from the girls.

It was now close to closing time and there was one young girl left. It had been a long day thanks to Saiga's mistletoe and both boys were ready to call it a day. They just had the one customer left and they could lock up. Kazahaya wished she would just ask Rikuo for help and be on her way. Instead she called on him to help her. Rattled he spoke.

"Don't you mean him? Don't you want his help?" He jerked a thumb over at Rikuo.

"Oh no, he looks too mean. Please, I just need a little help with this." She was a pretty girl about Kazahaya's age and height. Maybe she did have a genuine question about a product.

Kazahaya looked up but she wasn't standing under any mistletoe so he decided it was safe to help her. She was holding two different kinds of lotion and wanted his opinion on them. Getting lost in the discussion of lotion he led her back to the shelf and suggested a different kind. Kazahaya found the lotion he thought she'd like better and handed it to her.

She smiled softly up at him, "Thanks Kazahaya." She glanced at his nametag. As she went to take the lotion she tripped and fell against him.

Kazahaya was shocked to feel the girl in his arms bring her hands up to circle his neck. He was about to ask if she was okay when she kissed him. Since his mouth was already open she slipped her tongue inside.

"Mmph!" He was being kissed by a girl! A real French kiss too! Soft lips caressed his and her tongue ran over his. Kazahaya could feel himself getting turned on by this girl. She was even rubbing herself against him. He just put his hands on her waist and held on. Finally she leaned back and brushed his hair to the side.

"Thanks for the help and the kiss, Kazahaya." With one last brush of her lips she stepped away to see Rikuo, Saiga, and Kakei all staring with their mouths open. She walked over to the register to pay for her lotion but ended up leaving the money on the counter because no one moved to help her. Giggling she went to the door turned and blew a kiss to Kazahaya. "Merry Christmas."

It wasn't until the girl was gone that anyone spoke. Saiga started laughing and leaned his elbows on the counter. "Well I'll be damned! Who'd of thought it would be the kid to get the kiss and not Rikuo." He glanced over at him, "Feeling left out?"

Rikuo was still staring at Kazahaya who still looked dazed. His eyes were huge and him mouth slightly open and still wet from the kiss. Kazahaya brought up his hand to touch his lips. To Rikuo it looked like he was reliving the kiss and it made him look really sexy with his mouth open like that. Suddenly he had a craving for chocolate and Kazahaya. That snapped Rikuo out of his trance.

"Nope. The girls were all over me today and he got the attention of one, so what?"

"So, he got kissed and you didn't." Saiga looked over at Kazahaya again. His eyes were still huge but it looked like he was finally paying attention. "Hey, lover boy? Was she a good kisser? Must have been, look at those red cheeks."

"All right, that's enough teasing. Let's close up now." Kakei went to lock the door while the boys began straightening and cleaning up. He passed by Kazahaya on his way to the office. "Better memories than last year, hmm?"

Kazahaya gave a weak smile and finished his work. Since it Rikuo's turn to cook, he went up first.

Rikuo was on automatic while cooking. He could still see Kazahaya after the kiss; he looked more than ready for another. Just seeing him like that all flushed with wet lips made him crave chocolate and chocolate made him think of Kazahaya. He snapped out of it with Kazahaya came in.

"Wash up, food's ready."

"Yeah, sure." Kazahaya gave him a questioning look, trying to guess his mood. He didn't look mad but he was reserved and not showing much emotion at all. Actually he wanted to talk to Rikuo about the kiss. It had been great and he wanted -well, he wasn't sure what, maybe for Rikuo to be happy for him especially since Saiga-san had almost given him his first kiss.

Rikuo wiped off his hands and threw the towel over his shoulder. Picking up the plates he brought them to the table. They ate in silence with Kazahaya stealing glances at Rikuo. Sighing Kazahaya figured Rikuo was mad and made no attempt to talk to him. It wasn't until they were finished eating that Rikuo spoke.

"I cooked – you clean." He stood and tossed the towel over Kazahaya's shoulder. When those big eyes looked up at him, he decided to satisfy his craving for at least one thing and headed to his room for some chocolate.

In his top drawer he kept several bars of the stuff. Lying back on the bed he placed the first bite in his mouth and closed his eyes in ecstasy. The candy melted on his tongue and he moved it around slowly. Kazahaya must have felt like this during that kiss – satisfied and wanting more at the same time. Rikuo ate more thinking of his soft lips.

The moment the towel touched him; thoughts of chocolate entered his mind. Kazahaya's mouth watered and he licked his lips. He really wanted some, he couldn't think of anything else as he washed dishes. The moment he finished, Kazahaya decided to go downstairs and get some. It must be hormones still raging from that kiss making him want chocolate so. He heard Rikuo come in and sit on the couch but didn't look up. Finally done he turned to tell Rikuo he was going downstairs for a moment when he saw what he'd been craving.

Rikuo was watching TV and didn't see the look on Kazahaya's face. He was now on his second bar of chocolate. After just licking his lips he looked up as Kazahaya stood before him. "What -?" It was then he noticed the towel over Kazahaya's shoulder and he understood what happened. Kazahaya was again overwhelmed by his,Rikuo's desire for chocolate. Rikuo felt a tightening of his body as he saw that sexy look on Kazahaya's face.

Kazahaya straddled one of Rikuo's legs and moved in close. Taking the hand holding the chocolate Kazahaya first took a lick then bit off a piece. Slowly he closed his eyes savoring the taste.

Rikuo watched as he rolled the chocolate around in his mouth and felt himself become hard. It didn't help that Kazahaya was almost lying on top of him. When he saw him swallow he asked huskily, "Do you want more?"

Lids heavy, Kazahaya looked at him and nodded, "Yes."

Breaking off another piece, Rikuo fed Kazahaya more chocolate and gasped when the boy grabbed his hand to lick off the melting sweet. Rikuo put a piece in his own mouth while Kazahaya looked like he wanted nothing more than to take it out with his tongue and into his own.

Together they ate the chocolate, one piece at a time, not saying a word. The last piece went into Kazahaya's mouth but seeing some on Rikuo's fingers he began to put those chocolate digits in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Rikuo groaned to feel those soft lips around his fingers. Kazahaya's hair brushed his arm as he finished up. Shy eyes looked up at him. Rikuo was entranced, what was it about Kazahaya, that the boy could turn him on so. Again he looked at soft wet lips and noticed some chocolate there. Unable to help himself, he wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's back, holding him tight. "It seems you missed some." His voice was husky as he brought the boy's face to his own.

Kazahaya shivered to feel Rikuo's tongue on his bottom lip. It was like before, surprise, anticipation and then pleasure. Rikuo was in control and he was sucking on his lips then moving between them. Both groaned as they shared their first kiss. It went on and on before they broke apart needing to breathe.

Rikuo was shocked at what they were doing but it felt right. He could feel Kazahaya trembling against his chest but neither moved away. Finally Rikuo spoke.

"Well Kazahaya, it's been an interesting day for you. You've received three kisses today. Which was you're favorite?"

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo, eyes dazed, lips parted, sexy as hell and …


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is late but since I just thought of it today, forgive me. I've used characters from Vol.3 so if you hadn't got that far, you've been warned.

As usual Legal Drug belongs to Clamp, I just enjoy writing fics for their wonderful work.

I really had fun writing this so I hope you'll have fun reading it.

* * *

A NEW YEAR'S KISS?

Kakei had just opened the mail and it brought a smile to his face. It was an invitation for Rikuo and Kazahaya. He went out into the store to tell them. The boys were stocking shelves and his love was behind the counter dozing.

"Rikuo, Kudo-kun come here please. I have something for you."

Rikuo rolled his eyes, it must be another job. He glanced over at Kazahaya who was always glad for extra work and sure enough the idiot was smiling as they joined Kakei at the counter.

"What's up? A new job?" Kazahaya leaned against the counter then jumped when Saiga grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Always so eager," Saiga looked up at Rikuo, "Is he eager for other things as well? Is he enthusiastic when you two are alone?" Saiga's hand reached up to caress Kazahaya's cheek as the boy tried to pull away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rikuo crossed his arms and looked away.

"Let go! I'm just trying to make some extra money! Nothing wrong with being excited about that."

"Alright Saiga, quit teasing Kudo and you're right Kudo-kun there's nothing wrong with being excited about extra money but this is not a job. This is an invitation to a New Year's party from Mukufujiwara-san and Nayuki-san. Sort of a thank you for your help." Kakei smiled at them.

"So they're okay then?" Kazahaya looked thoughtful as he remembered Nayuki. He had wondered if things had worked out for the two of them.

"Yes, they're fine which is why you've received this invitation. You'll go and have some fun. Welcome in the new year with your friends." Kakei smiled as he watched them. Rikuo didn't look happy or upset just brooding, while Kazahaya was still thoughtful. It didn't matter, he already knew they would have fun.

It was ten when the boys left the store. Saiga had his arms around Kakei when the boys came down stairs. Both had dressed casually but looked good.

"They clean up well don't they?" Both had on slacks and sport jackets and of course Kazahaya was all smiles, now ready to party. Rikuo just looked resigned.

"What are you guys doing for New Year's?" Kazahaya asked innocently.

"Now do you really want to know? We grown-ups are going to have our own little party." Saiga grinned as he gripped Kakei's hips and pulled him close.

Kazahaya's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Quickly he turned to Rikuo, "Rea- ready to go? We should, um go." He really didn't want to think what those two would be doing tonight.

Rikuo smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, let's go. Night."

"Have fun."

"And don't get carried away kissing everyone in sight at midnight, boy!" Saiga couldn't help but add.

"Huh? What? What kisses?" Kazahaya had no idea what he meant and Rikuo pulled him out before he could find out. All the way there, Kazahaya asked but Rikuo wouldn't tell him what Saiga had meant. He finally dropped the subject when they arrived at the building Mukufujiwara had rented for the party.

It was a moderate size banquet room and it was filled with their old classmates. A few of them had brought dates but it was mostly boys. Nayuki came up to them when he saw the pair enter the room.

"Hey! Glad you made it since the invitation was last minute."

"Thanks, we didn't have any plans any way. Where's Mukufujiwara?"

"Here he is." Nayuki smiled up at the tall man who cupped the nap of his neck.

"Himura, Kudo. Nice to see you. Come on in and enjoy the party."

The boys walked in and fuss was made over them, well Kazahaya anyway. Many were happy to see the bride again.

"Hey where's your dress?"

"Yeah, I was looking forward to seeing those legs again."

"I was picturing him in a off-the-shoulder red dress with a slit up to here. Making it easy to get underneath!" There was a lot of laughing as they all pictured that.

Kazahaya went red in the face. Not again! These guys really need girlfriends. He looked around and found himself surrounded by guys. Rikuo had disappeared! Some had apparently been drinking for they were doing more than talking. The guys were leaning close and touching him. When he felt someone grab his ass, he managed to break away. Seeing Nayuki he made a beeline to him.

"What's wrong with them? Why didn't you invite more girls?"

Nayuki grinned, Kudo was always fun to watch. Right now he was pulling at his shirt and fanning himself, which only made the fellows watch him more. "They're just making sure they make a good impression so you'll pick them for the kiss at midnight."

"Whaaaaat! What kiss?" Now Nayuki was talking about kissing, just like Saiga.

"You don't know? At midnight couples and even strangers kiss as the year changes. It's for good luck in the New Year. If you and Himura are still together then there's nothing to worry about. You two will kiss and the others will leave you alone."

Vigorously Kazahaya shook his head. "No way! Really? And-and them, all of them are hoping to kiss me?" His voice squeaked.

Nayuki laughed as Kazahaya pointed at about ten different guys, eyes wide with shock. "Yep. If you don't want to mobbed at midnight, you'd better stick close to Himura."

Kazahaya actually spun around as he looked for Rikuo. On his second turn he saw to tall almost identical figures. Grabbing Nayuki, for protection, he made a path to them. Sometimes he had to go around or push boys out of his way to get to Rikuo and Mukufujiwara.

The two tall men had been talking sports when they saw the smaller boys coming at them full speed. Kazahaya looked desperate while Nayuki was having trouble holding back his laughter.

"What's up? Mukufujiwara asked then checked his watch. "Oh, it's ten to midnight. You wanted to find us before that, huh?"

"Rikuo, you gotta help me! They- them, all of them want to kiss me at midnight. Let's go. If we leave now then, I'm safe. Come on." Kazahaya grabbed his arm and tried to pull him towards the door.

Rikuo began to laugh and didn't budge, so he knew. It would be interesting to see how Kazahaya would handle himself. "Whoa there, I'm here to enjoy the party. So let one of them kiss you, it won't last all night."

"Whaaaat? No, let'em kiss you. I need to get out of here." Kazahaya decided if Rikuo wouldn't leave with him, he'd just go by himself.

When Nayuki saw what he was about to do, he stopped laughing. "Wait! Don't go, if you try to leave, you're going to get jumped. Some of those boys are drunk and won't listen when you say no. Himura, you're not really going to let him get attacked are you?" Big worried eyes looked up at Rikuo. "Mukufujiwara say something to him."

Mukufujiwara looked at Rikuo. "Well man, are you going to protect him or not. He's your friend if not your boyfriend."

Rikuo's smile faded as he looked at the two of them then at the crowd of boys staring their way, all staring a Kazahaya who was trying to hide behind a potted plant. He sighed and pulled Kazahaya to his side and put an arm around his waist. "This should get them to leave you alone. This party was supposed to be fun."

They made a picture without realizing it. Kazahaya cuddled against Rikuo's chest and Rikuo's arm circled protectively, possessively around Kazahaya's slim hip. Nayuki smiled, they made a cute couple.

"That may not be enough. You'll manage to protect him at midnight but he'll still be fair game if you don't let them know for sure he's yours and not to mess with him." Mukufujiwara said.

The arm around Kazahaya tightened, "What do you mean?" He felt a certain dread come over him.

Mukufujiwara shrugged, "Kiss him. Let them know for sure Kazahaya is off limits otherwise as soon as you leave his side, he's sure to be attacked."

Rikuo growled.

"Better make a decision, it's almost midnight." Nayuki moved closer to Mukufujiwara.

Kazahaya's hand was against Rikuo's chest and he could feel his heart beating hard and fast. Kazahaya wondered what he would do. He didn't want to be attacked by a bunch of lovesick boys but he didn't necessarily want to be kissed by Rikuo in front of a bunch of witnesses. The hand on his hip tightened and Kazahaya winced.

"We can leave, go right now. We can push our way through, they can't stop both of us Rikuo. Rikuo?" Rikuo let go of Kazahaya and walked away. Kazahaya was stung, Rikuo was going to let him face this problem on his own.

Nayuki and Mukufujiwara exchanged worried looks, it was only two minutes to midnight and it looked as if Kazahaya was going to end up molested. But then they noticed Rikuo stop at the buffet table and pick up something. His long legs and fierce expression got him back to Kazahaya before the time was up.

"Here, eat this." Rikuo popped a chocolate truffle in his mouth, held Kazahaya's chin and got him to open his mouth by rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. After slipping the chocolate into Kazahaya's mouth he could immediately see the effect it had on him. Kazahaya could feel how Rikuo felt about chocolate and Rikuo loved the taste and feel of chocolate in his mouth. If they were going to kiss, they might as well enjoy it.

The countdown began. Again Rikuo wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's waist and his other hand cupped his face. Kazahaya gripped Rikuo's sides and held on. He didn't want to do this but it would keep him from taking unwanted advances. Plus the chocolate now melting on his tongue brought up all sorts of feelings from Rikuo who was sending those thoughts and feelings on to Kazahaya.

All the couples were just about to kiss as the count reached ten but all other eyes were on Rikuo and Kazahaya. Some groaned disappointed that they wouldn't get to kiss Kazahaya while others seem to get off on watching the two. Even Nayuki and Mukufujiwara were torn, wheter to either kiss or watch?

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Ahhh! Ohhh! Wow!" Rikuo had moved in closer with each number and was licking his lips, at one they made contact. His tongue went deep searching for melting chocolate. Kazahaya opened to him and Rikuo took all and everything he had to give.

Kazahaya's heart beat fast with anticipation as Rikuo's mouth got closer. They were really going to do it! When Rikuo licked his lips, Kazahaya did the same and then he was being devoured. The tongue swept all through his mouth taking every last trace a chocolate. It was getting harder to breathe but still he didn't back away but went up on tiptoe to do a little searching of his own.

It wasn't until the cat calls and whistles that they came apart. Rikuo didn't let him go far because that kiss had made him reallyhard and he could feel that Kazahaya was in the same boat. He rested his head against Kazahaya's head who pressed his face to Rikuo's chest.

"Well, even though you seemed reluctant to do it, you two seemed to enjoy it." Mukufujiwara slapped Rikuo on the back and laughed. "I couldn't get but a peck from Nayuki because he was staring at you guys. Thanks for the tip; I'll have to try some chocolate next time. It looked – tasty."

"Congratulations Kudo! You two are the hit of the party. There are some rooms in the back, if you feel the need of one." Nayuki laughed good naturedly.

Rikuo thought it was safe to let Kazahaya go when several boys surrounded them. Each of them held truffles and offered them to the couple.

"Encore!"

"Yeah, let's see that again!"

"Again!"

"More! Put on another show!"

They stared at each other still holding on to one another and both were very tempted. Rikuo laughed to himself, when he had ever been able to turn down chocolate. He reached for a truffle…


	3. Chapter 3

Huggs and Kisses to you all! Here's another holiday fic about kisses. I hope you're not tired of my use of chocolate because this one is 'covered' in it.

Legal Drug is the property of Clamp-I just enjoy playing in their world.

Enjoy!

* * *

VALENTINE'S DAY KISSES

Kazahaya was in a cheery mood even though he knew it was going to be a busy day with all the last minute shoppers looking for Valentine's Day gifts. He glanced over at Rikuo who was washing the breakfast dishes and thought it would be a day of temptation for him – chocolate everywhere and none for him. Kazahaya grinned, there would be plenty of girls in the store today buzzing around Rikuo and he was sure some of them would buy chocolate for Rikuo as well as their boyfriends.

"What are you grinning about? Today's going to be long and filled with giggling girls." Rikuo said gruffly.

"Yeah but aren't you looking forward to the chocolate you're going to get? We all know how you love the stuff."

"So? Just 'cause I like chocolate doesn't mean I'm going to have fun today." Rikuo sighed and put away the last of the dishes. "Come on we'd better head downstairs. Kakei probably has some last minute stuff for us to put out." But that wasn't the only thing on Rikuo's mind. He just knew Kakei and Saiga were going to pull something, they always did – something that would embarrass them and probably turn them on. Those two were kinky like that. Rikuo sighed again as he went downstairs.

Kazahaya smiled as he looked around the store. They'd already had some Valentine's Day stuff out but last night they'd put out more – to draw in the customers Kakei-san said. Red and white valentines hung from the ceiling and there were fresh flowers in strategic places throughout the store. It was commercialism but it was also pretty.

"Morning!"

"Ah, there's our boy ready to start the day with a smile." Saiga watched as the boys entered the store. Kakei had them wearing red and white shirts today to match the decorations. "Cheer up gloomy boy! This is your holiday. Chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate! You'll probably rack up a load of the stuff today."

"Yeah and what else can I expect?" Rikuo shot Saiga a rude look, which only made Saiga laugh.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" He said silkily.

Kazahaya looked between the two men thoroughly confused. Something was up but as usual he had no clue what. They would be too busy today for any of Saiga's horseplay, at least he hoped so.

"Morning everyone! Kudo-kun come here please." Kakei-san motioned for Kazahaya to come back into the storeroom. Once there Kazahaya noticed some new boxes. "These came this morning, finally. They were supposed to be delivered the day before yesterday. I think they'll be a hot seller so I'm counting on you to really advertise them for me." Kakei smiled hopefully at Kazahaya.

"Sure, okay. What is it?"

"It's for lovers. It's a box of chocolate flavored lip-gloss, whip cream and body paint, along with some chocolate scented candles. This way chocoholics can cover their lovers with chocolate and have a feast!"

"Huh? What!" Kazahaya heard Kakei-san but didn't believe what he said. Chocolate whip cream and body paint? People did that to each other? A quick picture of Saiga licking Kakei-san's neck flashed into his mind and he shook his head as if to shake the thought away.

"Oh come on, this sort of stuff goes on everywhere. Everyone does it." Kakei looked over to Saiga standing in the doorway and smiled seductively. "Really Kudo-kun you must have heard some of this before?" Kakei laughed at the wide-eyed boy as he again shook his head.

"All the time you boys spend alone and Rikuo hasn't taught you anything?"

"Whaaaat! What was he supposed to teach me? Wait, I don't need to know! Nope, uh-uh!"

Saiga came forward and draped and arm around his shoulder then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Sex games. People love to play games when having sex and covering your lover with sweet chocolate is very popular." Saiga watched as Kazahaya turned almost as red as the shirt he was wearing and laughed heartily.

"Okay, that's enough teasing for now. We've got to get these boxes unpacked and the display set up. Come on, get busy." Kakei clapped his hands together.

It didn't take long with Saiga's help to put up the display of two lovers embracing surrounded with flowers, hearts and chocolate. The items could be bought separately or as a set and was displayed in the back of the store since it was for adults.

"Rikuo, you work on selling the chocolate up front and Kudo-kun you'll be in charge of selling these." Kakei gestured to the just put up display.

Kazahaya looked panicked, "Why me? I don't know anything about this stuff! If they start asking questions, I won't know what to tell them! Let Rikuo or Saiga-san do it – they know about this stuff. Please Kakei-san."

Kakei turned stern eyes on Kazahaya and moved to the display and picked up some lip-gloss. Walking back to Kazahaya he opened the cylinder and grabbed Kazahaya's chin. Carefully he spread the gloss over the boy's lips. Kakei took his time, watching as the lips opened and gave under his touch, almost asking to be licked. Once Kazahaya's lips shone under the ceiling lights, Kakei traced the bottom lip with his finger then brought that finger to his mouth and sucked.

Saiga and Kazahaya stared as they watched Kakei suck his own finger. He smiled delighted at their reaction and stuffed the gloss in the boy's pocket. "Kazahaya this is why you'll sell these products. You're innocence and sex all wrapped up in one tight little body. No more arguments." Kakei turned to Rikuo and noticed him still eyeing Kazahaya's lips. "It's time to open up the store. We should have a record day; I'm counting on you boys."

"Damn, I need a minute. I'll be back." Saiga grabbed Kakei and pulled him back into the storeroom.

"Oh yeah. Nothing about this day will be easy." Rikuo muttered as he turned the lock.

It started as a trickle but quickly picked up. Most hit the first thing they saw – chocolate and the cards and of course some females tried to pick up Rikuo as well. He managed to be smile and be polite because today was a money day. The more serious romantics looked around more and that's when they found a nervous Kazahaya. In a shaky voice he explained about the chocolate flavored lip-gloss, whip cream and body paint and candles for those who wanted a romantic night at home. Throughout the explanation he would look over at Kakei to see if he was doing it right. Most people were amused at his earnest attempts to sell the products and slightly turned on because they could see he was picturing what would happen if these people used the products. In other words, he was a hit. Men as well as women liked to watch Kazahaya and many asked him to put on the gloss and tell them how it tasted. One bold girl stole a quick kiss before running to the register with her gloss.

Closing time approached and they were all ready for the workday to be done. Rikuo had a nice little stash of chocolate given to him, even Kazahaya got some but he was one tired boy. He'd had to talk to customers all day and had been semi-aroused as he explained the products and imagined all sorts of things and positions. Half an hour to go and there were still about ten people in the store.

Kazahaya had just sent two customers to Rikuo to check out when **she** walked in. Rikuo blinked as she waved at him and walked towards the back of the store. Kakei and Saiga appeared from out of nowhere and watched as the girl made a beeline to Kazahaya. He'd just straightened the display for the umpteenth time when she spoke.

"Hi Kazahaya, remember me?"

Kazahaya turned and his mouth dropped open. It was the girl from that time during Christmas! She'd given him his first real kiss! "Uh, yeah. Hi!" His voice squeaked and caused the customers to look around.

The girl giggled and looked behind him at the display, she smiled seductively. "I see you're in charge here, tell me about these things that taste of chocolate." She spoke quietly but everyone heard and moved just a little closer. She radiated sex and there was no mistaking the way she was looking at Kazahaya. Something _interesting _was about to happen.

"Umm, well, there's the lip gloss – for umm, your lips and whip cream and body paint for when…things move…into the…bedroom." Kazahaya was starting to sweat because not once had her eyes left his and he was remembering the kisses she and Rikuo had given him.

"Hmm, sounds…sweet. Do you have on some lip gloss now?" She laughed as he shook his head. "In that case…" She picked up some gloss and opened the little cylinder. Much like Kakei did she covered his lips with the shiny stuff. Unconsciously Kazahaya licked his lips.

"Good? How about I taste…_you_?"

"What?"

"Is she really going to kiss him?"

"This is hot!" Some of the customers whispered to each other wondering if the kiss was really going to happen.

Kazahaya had been expecting something like this but still jumped when she moved closer taking his arm and wrapped it around her waist. She framed his face and said, "I liked your kiss before but now I get the bonus of chocolate." Starting at the corner of his mouth, her tongue flittered out then moved to the other side.

With both hands on her tiny waist, Kazahaya pulled her closer and at the same time opened his mouth, willing her tongue to enter. It did but only barely. Her tongue tasted his bottom lip first before moving up. "Mmm, raspberry chocolate. My favorite." His bottom lip was sucked into her mouth and she let everyone know she was enjoying the taste.

"Damn! I gotta buy my girl some of that!"

"Hell, I'm going to get the whole box!"

Unable to stand it, Kazahaya attacked her mouth. Hungry, his tongue sought hers and they caressed each other. He took and she gave and damn was it good. Finally she pulled back. "Well, you really got into it this time." Turning slightly in his arms she reached for some body paint. "I'd like to try this too before I decide to buy." Gasps were heard as she opened the little jar and spread some on Kazahaya's neck. Next thing anybody knew she was slowly, lovingly licking the chocolate off his skin.

Desire flooded Kazahaya and he threw his head back as she tasted him. He knew people were watching and didn't care. He knew Rikuo was watching and that just turned him on more – wondering what it would feel like if Rikuo did the same things.

Rikuo was staring and remembering what happened the last time this girl had shown up. He could feel himself becoming hard. Kazahaya was – enthralled, totally involved in the embrace. Rikuo saw Kazahaya's hands cup the girl's buttocks as she proceeded to give him a hickey. Rikuo _wanted_ – he wanted to be in Kazahaya's shoes or be the one doing those things to Kazahaya.

One hand plucked at his nipple as she gave one last lick and pulled slightly away. "Wow, maybe I should come back more often if I'm going to get this kind of service." She licked her lips and patted Kazahaya's chest where his heart was still racing. "I'll take the complete set Kazahaya and every time I use it I'll think of your sweet lips." Slowly she backed away from him and tried to get her breathing under control.

Kazahaya brought up a hand to rub over his lips and gave himself a mental shake and became aware of the stares. He flushed and picked up a box of chocolate goodies. Linking their arms she had him escort her to the counter and giggled when he groaned, Kazahaya was walking kinda bowlegged.

Rikuo watched them approach especially Kazahaya and wondered if the other boy was as hard as he was from just watching. Somehow he managed to ring up the sale. The girl smiled brightly at him then turned to stand on tiptoe. Brushing her lips again against his she said, "Until next time luv." Sauntering she left the store and a collective breath was released.

"Move, I need some of that body paint!"

"Wait your turn!"

"I wonder if he'll let me try what she did."

"Yeah, how about that other guy? He's pretty hot too!"

Kakei couldn't have been more pleased by this day and that last little scene of Kazahaya's was sure to sell almost all of the remaining boxes. He watched as the customers grabbed up the boxes and knew there would be a lot of licking and loving going on this night.

Saiga turned the lock. "Whew! What a day and you! What a kiss! Have you and Rikuo been practicing or something." Saiga had sought out Kazahaya and trapped him with an arm around his neck. "You had everyone about to come in their pants. You should do videos! You'd make a mint."

"Videos! You mean like _porn_?" He looked back at him. "I…Cut it out Saiga! It was…it just…the chocolate and her…" Kazahaya had no words and he was tired of blushing, trying and failing he tried to pull away.

"Really, you could have a career." Saiga slapped Kazahaya on the chest before finally releasing him. "Tell him Rikuo – it turned you on too, didn't it? You'd have to be blind not to be turned on by that display and I saw you watching." Saiga grinned as Rikuo ignored him and set about cleaning up the store.

"Kudo-kun pay Saiga no mind." Kakei pushed Saiga away. "I'm really pleased with you. You did as I asked and every box was sold. Thank you." Kakei smiled at him. "And you got something out of it too, that young lady seem to like your kisses. I wonder when she'll make another appearance." Of course he knew but he would never spoil the surprise. "Well its been a long day so let's put everything away and enjoy the rest of our Valentine's Day, shall we?"

Working quickly they finished in no time and Kazahaya went upstairs first because it was his turn to cook. Rikuo was about to follow when Kakei stopped him.

"Rikuo you've been silent tonight, everything alright?" Kakei gave him that secretive smile which only made Rikuo frown.

"You do these things on purpose don't you?"

"Of course but I won't make you admit that you get some enjoyment out of and a lot of pleasure too. So here you go, a present for you and Kazahaya to share. Have fun." Kakei handed him a box and patted him on the cheek.

"Try to leave the boy some skin, huh?" Saiga called out as Rikuo went upstairs.

Kazahaya was still cooking when Rikuo arrived so he didn't see the box, which Rikuo put behind the couch. "Won't be much longer." He called out. Rikuo decided to go wash up. During dinner Kazahaya kept throwing Rikuo looks but neither said a word.

Dishes washed and sitting on the couch Kazahaya found the nerve to speak. "So did you get a lot of chocolate?" Kazahaya was antsy, things had happened the last time he'd gotten kissed by that girl and he wondered what would happen this night.

Rikuo's mouth turned up at the corner. "Some. Why did you want some? Do you suddenly have a craving you need to satisfy, Kazahaya?" Rikuo's arm rested behind him and played with his hair as he whispered in Kazahaya's ear.

Kazahaya swallowed and turned shy eyes up to Rikuo. "Maybe. Yeah I would like some chocolate." The statement was quiet but bold for him.

Rikuo's eyebrow lifted and his smile got wider. "Oh yeah?" His other hand went to the pocket where earlier Kakei had put the chocolate lip-gloss, taking his time and being sure his hand brushed the front of Kazahaya's pants he pulled out the gloss. "Let's start with this." Rikuo smoothed the gloss over his own lips then tapped his chin. "Taste me."

Kazahaya didn't hesitate, sliding closer he brought the dark head closer to his own. First he just rubbed his lips against Rikuo's so that the gloss covered both their lips. Smooth and slick was the sensation.

Rikuo closed his eyeswhen the licking began. He resisted taking over and let Kazahaya do all the work. Shudders shook his shoulders as Kazahaya made a meal of his lips but Kazahaya was teasing him by not taking the kiss further. Growling he pushed Kazahaya down and forced his tongue down his throat but not before hearing his delighted chuckle.

Coming up for air Rikuo looked down at Kazahaya who was smiling. "Tease. I think now's the time to open Kakei's present." He got up and retrieved the box.

Kazahaya rose to his elbows, "Kakei-san gave us a present?"

It had been wrapped and Rikuo made short work of the paper. The box was plain but Rikuo was sure he knew what was inside. Taking off the lid he saw a tray of assorted chocolates. Rikuo took two, put one in his mouth and fed the other to Kazahaya. "There's more." Under the chocolates were a large container of chocolate flavored whipped cream, several jars of body paint and a pair of silk-covered handcuffs. This last made Rikuo laugh devilishly. "Just what's needed to punish you for teasing me."

Kazahaya's eyes got wide. Handcuffs! Rikuo was going to handcuff him? A frisson of fear and anticipation went through him. He shouldn't let him do that, should he?

"We don't need those Rikuo." Kazahaya sat up as Rikuo turned to look at him twirling the cuffs around his finger. "Really, I'll be good. No more teasing."

"No, this time I'll be the one doing the teasing." Rikuo just smiled as Kazahaya nervously got to his feet and back away towards the beds.

Rikuo stalked him then jumped him. In moments Kazahaya's shirt was gone and his wrists were cuffed above his head. "Yeah, now we can have some real fun." Briefly he left Kazahaya to get the box.

Kazahaya had never seen Rikuo having so much fun. He came back to the bed and finished undressing him. Kazahaya was finding it hard to breath as Rikuo stood over him. He tried pulling on the cuffs but they were strong. There was no escaping and did he really want to?

"I like having you just where I want you. Let's see…what to paint?" Bending over he starting drawing on Kazahaya's chest. He covered both nipples, moved down his stomach, which jumped at his touch and down to the hair above his sex. "Looks like you've provided an exclamation point." Rikuo laughed.

"What's next?" Kazahaya was trembling. Never had he dreamed he'd be covered in chocolate and was about to have it licked off and if he knew Rikuo, it would be done torturously slow.

"Well, there's still this exclamation point to paint." Rikuo enjoyed the sounds coming from Kazahaya as he covered the other's erection. Once done he grinned. "I've never had such a large piece of chocolate before." Rikuo moved in closer as Kazahaya's body arched.

Several jars later, handcuffs hanging from the bed post the boys lay quiet. Rikuo's head rested on Kazahaya's stomach and Kazahaya's hand slowly traveled through his hair.

"Mmm, what a night." Rikuo licked at the skin beneath him before raising his head. "Say, Kazahaya?"

"Yeah?" He had to lick his lips, they were a little on the dry side and he smiled as he still tasted chocolate.

"You never did answer my question that time at Christmas. You know – about whose kisses you liked."

Kazahaya lifted his head and stared at Rikuo with no expression. Finally he sat up and pushed Rikuo onto his back. The finding a jar with some chocolate in it, he took one finger and rubbed it against Rikuo's lips. Leaning over the prone Rikuo Kazahaya at last smiled. "You really shouldn't have to ask." He softly he kissed Rikuo's chocolate lips. "Yours, of course. You're my chocolate valentine."

Rikuo's eyes soften and he cupped Kazahaya's cheek. "Well then 'valentine', shall we shower and continue this sweet holiday?" They shared a smile. "Valentine's Day was always a favorite of mine."

* * *

Wasn't that Fun? I hope you enjoyed it and I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, here's a new LD fic. Of course it's St. Patrick's day in keeping with the holiday theme. This one's a little different though since kissing isn't a part of this holiday. I'm hoping you'll find it funny and sweet. Please review and tell me what you think.

I do not own Legal Drug or its characters.

* * *

PINCHES INSTEAD OF KISSES

Kazahaya turned off the water. Steam filled the small bathroom making his hair turn up at the ends and putting a light sheen against his skin. Kakei-san said this would help and Kazahaya hoped he was right. One hand went to his backside and he lightly, oh so lightly rubbed his fingers over the bruises. Sitting was going to be uncomfortable for the next day or two thanks to some overzealous customers. Holidays in the Green Drug Store tended to be memorable and this was no exception but instead of kisses, he'd received pinches.

Gingerly Kazahaya stepped into the tub and sat in the hot water. His breath hissed out as his sore bottom settled against the porcelain. Finally as the heat began to seep through to his muscles, he sighed and leaned back. Kazahaya made up his mind not to get out until the water was completely cold. Of course Rikuo might yell at him for staying in the bathroom for so long but damn, he needed this!

Kazahaya knew he should have been wary of St. Patrick's Day. Each and every holiday brought a new surprise for him. He'd gone downstairs happily to work, as usual. The store was decorated with shamrocks, rainbows with pots of gold at the end and leprechauns. Kakei-san had stocked the store with all sorts of snacks colored green and even the drink makers had colored the sodas and coffees green. It made Kazahaya laugh to see it all. There were also hats, necklaces and pins all green to wear. Of course, no one had told him before hand that he was supposed to wear green on St. Patrick's Day. It was Saiga who clued him in, too late. Kazahaya let his eyes drift shut as he remembered this morning.

_He and Rikuo had been making sure everything was ready before opening when Saiga came in and they both blinked to see him. Saiga wore black and only black but not today. Oh yes his pants and shirt were still black but his jacket and shades were green. It wasn't a bright green but a duller army green. It was the fact that he was wearing green that made them do a double take._

_"Morning boys! What are you staring at? You act like you've never seen me before. Don't you like?" Grinning Saiga turned in a circle for them to show off his 'new look.'_

_"Why in the world are you wearing green, Saiga-san?" Kazahaya started smiling and looked up at Rikuo to see if he was sharing the joke. It was then he noticed Rikuo was wearing a green shirt. Kakei-san came in wearing a green sweater. Kazahaya's head swiveled from one to the other. "What? Are we supposed to wear green today? What for?"_

_"Rikuo, haven't you told him anything? You're supposed to be looking out for him." Saiga tsked as he moved to Kazahaya's side._

_"You can tell him as easily as I can. It's not my fault he grew up in a cave." Rikuo crossed his arms and smirked._

_"I did not! There just wasn't…We didn't …Never mind! Will somebody tell me what's up with the green? Is it because it's the name of the store?"_

_"Damn you're clueless." Rikuo laughed._

_"What! I won't know until somebody tells me!" Kazahaya yelled then gasped when Saiga's arm pulled him close._

_"Calm down, you're always so full of energy." Saiga looked over at Rikuo. "Do you enjoy the benefits of all this energy Rikuo?"_

_"Oh shut the hell up." Rikuo wasn't about to admit anything._

_"Alright Saiga if you're going to tell him, hurry up. We have to open shortly." Kakei finally spoke up._

_"Right. Okay boy, here's the deal. You wear green to honor Ireland and good Ol' Saint Patrick for driving the snakes out of Ireland. But if you don't, you get a little surprise." Saiga was smiling as Kazahaya looked excited to be getting a surprise._

_"Yeah? Like what?" He hadn't paid any attention to Saiga's hand now resting against his back but suddenly it cupped a cheek, squeezed then gave a quick pinch. "Ahh!" Kazahaya jumped and moved away. "You pinched me! Why!" They were all laughing at him and again mouth open he just looked from one to the other._

_"Oh Kudo-kun, you're always so fun to tease." Kakei said. "People who aren't wearing green get pinched. I don't really know why but that's the tradition."_

_Kazahaya tilted his head and stared. So that's why they all wore green but…He wracked his brain, he didn't have anything green. "Wait I need something green! Where are the green aprons?" He ran to the store room but only found black. "Kakei-san I need a green apron!"_

_"Sorry Kudo-kun, they're being cleaned." When he saw the distress on the boy's face he went to relieve his mind. "Look I doubt the customers will pinch you, it's usually something done between friends. Okay? Nothing to worry about."_

_Kazahaya wanted to believe him but one look at Rikuo and he didn't believe it, at least not completely. He looked at Saiga but he wasn't revealing anything. Kazahaya sighed; he guessed he would find out sooner or later._

Opening his eyes Kazahaya watched a lone drop of water slide down the tilewall. Customers did pinchand somewere vicious about it. Looking down he saw a bruise on his thigh. He'd gotten that one from a kid. Little devil had snuck up on him pinched, twisted then ran off laughing. When he looked over at Rikuo, he'd been grinning so hard Kazahaya wondered if he'd put the kid up to it.

Other folks laughed and said he deserved a pinch for not wearing green but they were nice about it. His next encounters had been with kids about his age. First a group of girls had surrounded him and giggling just started pinching. One did the same as Saiga and pinched him on the ass. Actually that wasn't so bad and Kazahaya grinned and stretched. This was really a nice bath.

The next group was mixed, guys and girls. Some of the guys were hard pinchers because their girls had made a point to pinch his ass. Come to think of it, and it made him blush, one of the guys had pinched him on the ass.

After that Kazahaya had tried to put on one of the shamrock pins but Saiga said they were for customers only and wouldn't let him. He and Rikuo were enjoying watching him getting pinched. The day was half over so maybe it wouldn't happen again. Wrong! Next was the pinch that had him soaking here in the tub.

An old woman came up and asked for help with vitamins. He'd been polite and turned to show her what they had and that's when she did it. Even now he couldn't believe it! They were the only two people on that isle but there were other customers in the store. Kazahaya had taken down two bottles when the woman's hands, yes hands – both of them caressed his ass. She'd said, 'Such pinch-able cheeks.' And taking a firm grip pinched for all she was worth.

Kazahaya blushed as he remembered this part. Damn, she'd embarrassed the hell out of him. A lot of those customers were regulars and now they'd laugh every time he saw them now. He sunk down in the water until it covered his head.

"_Such pinch-able cheeks." She hadn't thought, just knew it was St. Patrick's Day and the boy wasn't wearing green. Grinning she took a hold and gave a good pinch._

_"AHHHHH! WHAAAAT? LET GO! OWWW!" Kazahaya screamed and dropped the bottles he'd been holding._

_The store got quiet as every eye focused on them. Laughter was quick to follow as they all saw the reason for the yell. The old woman was still pinching his ass. She blushed then finally let go._

_"Oh my! Excuse me!" Flushing madly the old lady hurriedly left the store which only made the other customers laugh more and then harder as Kazahaya rubbed his ass._

_Rikuo was in tears, leaning against the counter, laughing. Saiga's laugh could be heard by anyone outside who just happened to be walking by. And it only continued when Kazahaya suddenly realized how loud he'd been and then he rushed out of the store._

_That had been it for Kazahaya. He flew upstairs to find something, anything green! No more pinches for this boy!_

Kazahaya came up for air. Saiga and Rikuo were never going to let him forget screaming like that but it had hurt! He had bruises didn't he? If he ever saw that old lady again, he was running in the opposite direction. The water wasn't as hot now, soon he'd have to get out and face Rikuo again and he wasn't looking forward to more teasing.

_When he'd gone back downstairs most of the customers who'd witnessed his butt getting pinched had left but Rikuo and Saiga just started laughing again, not only at what had happened but at what he'd found green to wear._

_Socks. All he had green was socks but he wasn't wearing them on his feet. If he'd put them on his feet, no one would see them and they had to be seen so he wouldn't get pinched again. Kazahaya had tied them together then put them around his neck and wore them like a tie. Yes it looked ridiculous but at that point he hadn't cared. Saiga wouldn't let him wear the stuff in the store – so he wore a green tie made out of socks!_

_The next few hours had been – difficult. All Rikuo or Saiga had to do was look at him and they were laughing so hard they had to open a box of tissues to mop up the tears. New customers didn't get the joke but that didn't stop them from laughing along. Kakei-san finally took pity on him and sent him upstairs._

Kazahaya had hopes for a somewhat different type of day. The previous holidays had been – interesting and sexy but not this one. He sighed, maybe that was all over with now. Rikuo had had too much fun at his expense today. "I should go to bed early and not face him at all. Yeah, I won't even eat. Just get in bed, pull the covers over my head and hide."

He stared at nothing and tried to forget it all. Beyond the door Rikuo was probably eating. A while back he'd heard him come in the apartment and fix dinner. His stomach did rumble a little but it would be denied tonight. If it was possible, Kazahaya was going go straight to bed without speaking to Rikuo. He wasn't mad at Rikuo but all day long he'd endured laughs from him and was very tired of it. At last the water was cold and it was time to get out.

Rikuo heard him moving and smiled to himself. He couldn't remember when he'd laughed so much. Kazahaya couldn't help but be amusing; little did he know that was one of his best qualities. Rikuo made up his mind not to bring up the 'incident' and let the boy enjoy his evening in peace. When the door opened Kazahaya had a towel around his waist and one over his head and he didn't even glance Rikuo's way.

Rikuo raised his eyebrows, was he giving him the silent treatment? "Hey, I left your dinner on the stove." Kazahaya paused for a moment then kept walking over to his bed.

"Thanks but I'm skipping dinner. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Kazahaya said calmly as began to dry his hair.

Rikuo sat up and watched Kazahaya. He sounded okay but maybe he was upset with all the teasing they'd given him. And he was going to skip eating – Kazahaya never missed a meal. Rikuo sighed, he should have guessed this would be his reaction but Rikuo had no intention of ending the day this way. They had a tradition to keep. Standing Rikuo grabbed something off the table and went to Kazahaya.

Kazahaya didn't hear Rikuo come up behind him. He was standing beside his bed vigorously rubbing his hair so when Rikuo spoke, it scared him silly.

"Kaza…" Rikuo laughed as the boy literally jumped up on the bed and scooted close to the wall. "Jumpy aren't you?"

Gasping Kazahaya glared up Rikuo, "You did that on purpose! Big jerk! Damn haven't you laughed at me enough today? I know I've had enough!" Kazahaya crawled forward to get off the bed.

"Sorry, really. I wasn't trying to scare you. I got some ointment for you." Rikuo let him see the small jar he held.

Kazahaya stopped, still on his knees and looked quizzically at the jar. "Ointment?"

"Yeah, Kakei said it would take away some of the soreness from your bruises."

"Oh? Well thanks." By now Kazahaya had one foot on the floor, the other on the bed.

"Might as well stay like that." Rikuo said and unscrewed the cap off the ointment. "Turn a little and face the wall." He looked up with a little smile on his face.

Kazahaya blinked, a slight flush appeared on his cheeks. "What…what for?" He asked quietly.As he watched Rikuo smiled fully. It wasn't the smile he'd seen all day, the one that mocked his misery. No this was a different smile, like the one he had after handcuffing Kazahaya to the bed on Valentines'.

"I'm going to put the cream on your bruises Kazahaya. No need to be shy, I've seen it all before." His voice got huskier, sexier.

"I don't…think so. I can do myself, thanks anyway." Suddenly Kazahaya felt very shy. For some reason he didn't want Rikuo to see him in that position with bruises on his ass.

"Oh, but I must. You've got a boo-boo and I need to kiss it and make it better." Rikuo watched as Kazahaya's eyes got wide and his mouth drop open. "You see all the holidays we've spent together have involved kissing and I plan on it happening again beginning with those bruises."

A thrill shot through Kazahaya when he heard those words. So Rikuo had been thinking the along the same lines as him. Arousal stirred in his belly when Rikuo moved to stand beside him. One large hand threaded itself through his hair and pulled his head back.

"Take off the towel Kazahaya." It was an order.

Kazahaya shook his head or tried to. He still didn't want Rikuo to put on the ointment. The sex play was one thing but his – embarrassment about those bruises was another. "Umm, later. How about you joining me?" Kazahaya patted the bed then slid one hand under Rikuo's shirt. Under his hand he felt the muscles tighten.

A soft chuckle escaped Rikuo's lips at Kazahaya's attempt to distract him. For some reason he didn't want Rikuo to see his sore bottom. He put the jar on the bed and brought his other hand up cup Kazahaya's jaw. Leaning down Rikuo rubbed their lips together, teasing them both. When Kazahaya stretched up to deepen the kiss Rikuo snatched the towel away.

_What the hell? How'd I end up like this?_ Kazahaya thought. Suddenly he found himself face down on the bed. He started to sit up but a strong arm slipped beneath him, lifting him by the waist into the air. Kazahaya dangled for a moment before falling to find a pillow now under him, elevating his posterior.

Rikuo grinned at the startled expression Kazahaya was wearing. When he saw him brace his hands to get up, "I suggest you stay as you are. I still have those handcuffs you know."

His face was red, he could feel it. Kazahaya looked away from Rikuo's pleased expression. He felt…foolish, propped up this way. Foolish yet turned on, especially when Rikuo sat next to his hip and stroked his back.

"That's it, relax." Rikuo enjoyed bossing Kazahaya around at anytime but right now it was a different kind feeling. The sexual tension had increased. That is until he saw the bruises. "Damn." He spoke softly.

It had been the high of his day to see Kazahaya get pinched by that old lady but now he felt sorry for him. On each cheek there were splotches of color. Yellow, green, blue and towards the center purple. It had to hurt like hell. Rikuo looked up and saw Kazahaya looking back at him.

"Sorry." It was a whisper but it was sincere. Eyes locked onto his testing the truth in the word, then Kazahaya nodded. Rikuo sighed, relieved. Now to make it up to him. Getting comfortable Rikuo decided to keep his promise and kiss the boo-boo.

Kazahaya had closed his eyes but he could feel Rikuo's breath against his skin then lightly lips brushed against one then the other cheek. There was embarrassment and arousal fighting for dominance within him. Next he felt something cool on his skin and hissed out a breath as Rikuo began applying the cream.

"I'll be quick. Promise." Rikuo couldn't imagine how it must hurt Kazahaya. Being quick but thorough, long fingers covered the colorful flesh, not missing a spot. "There. Is it working?" Rikuo went back to stroking the lean back.

"I…yeah, it is. It was cool when you put it on but it's starting to warm up now." Kazahaya smiled softly back at him, enjoying the hand traveling over his back.

Rikuo felt his mouth quirk at Kazahaya's words. Maybe this cream had a dual purpose. Knowing Kakei, it most certainly did. Rikuo stood and began to strip.

Not being able to help it, Kazahaya stared as that hard body was revealed. Lying flat was suddenly becoming difficult and he rose to his knees.

Again Rikuo moved close and framed his head. This time it was a full, deep kiss. One that promised more, much more. Rikuo joined him on the bed and Kazahaya began to move the pillow away to make more room. "Leave it. It'll come in handy just like this cream."

"What do you…?" Kazahaya let out a gasp then a laugh. Holidays could really be fun when you lived above Green Drug Store.

* * *

So did you like it? Was it funny? Let me know. If you have any ideas for Easter, please email me. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Good Friday and Happy Easter! I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays. This fic is of course about Easter or rather the non- religious side of Easter. It is **way longer** than my other fics. Sorry if it seems to run on but once I started I couldn't stop. As usual the boys have a job to be completed and laughter ensues. If I've done my job right you'll laugh as well as get hot and bothered._

_Unfortunately I do not own Legal Drug so read knowing that I'm a huge fan of Clamp. I want to thank everyone who offered me suggestions and once you read, you'll hopefully see something of yours. (_glAssXshAdow, Luciec, Kinara and Azamiko. Thanks.)

_Okay enough prattle, here is my Easter Holiday fic._

* * *

THE EASTER BUNNY AND THE EGG HUNT 

They were quiet as they ate dinner brooding about the next job and disappointed. Earlier in the week Kakei had told them that he was going to close the store for two days to celebrate Easter. Kazahaya and even Rikuo were excited to have the time off to do nothing and whatever they pleased but now they had a job. Tomorrow was Easter and any good feelings about the day were long gone.

Kazahaya sighed as he stood to wash dishes. "You know I researched this holiday, I didn't want any more surprises. There were no unexpected surprises, nothing I had to be wary of. A day of religion for some and for others rabbits and candy; an fun, easy day, damn it!"

Rikuo did smile a little at that. He couldn't blame Kazahaya for that considering what happened on St. Patrick's Day. That had been a painful day for him and it just reminded him how much he'd been looking forward to Easter. Two whole free days to act like regular people. But right after closing the store last night Kakei had told them he'd received a job and that they had no choice but to accept (like they ever had a choice). Worse part was he wouldn't say what the job was; only told them to be downstairs by 7am. What the hell kind of job started first thing in the morning and on Easter?

"Well, we should have expected something to happen. Doesn't it always? At least Saiga won't be around to tease us. No telling what he would have come up with for Easter." Rikuo moved to the couch.

"It's just not fair! I was really looking forward to Easter!" A few dishes got slammed around before Kazahaya was finished. He joined Rikuo to watch a little TV before bed. They even had to go to bed early so they could get up at the crack of dawn.

"Did you see their faces?" Saiga laughed. "Even Rikuo looked upset before he put on that mask of his." They were sitting together on the couch.

"Yes, I believe they were looking forward to having two days off." Kakei was looking through a brochure as he rested against Saiga.

"Do you think Rikuo will go along with it? He's a lot harder to convince than the kid."

"Don't worry, he'll do it. He won't like it but he'll do it. I'm sure by the evening he'll forgive me. The two of them will be occupied with each other and won't think of anything else."

Saiga tipped up Kakei's face. "Can I bring a camera? We can't let this photo opportunity pass." He rubbed his lips against his lover's.

"Of course, we must capture their faces, it'll be priceless." Kakei smiled then forgot about the boys as Saiga deepened the kiss.

The alarm went off at five and Rikuo groaned. It was too damned early to get up! Slowly he sat up and noticed that Kazahaya hadn't moved. He never heard the alarm. Rikuo stretched, muscled chest puffing out, biceps bulging. He went to the bathroom to shower; he'd wake Kazahaya after he'd dressed.

Kazahaya was sleeping soundly on his back, face towards the wall. Rikuo stood over him feeling slightly more human after a hot shower. He slept like a little kid, arms and legs splayed out. Rikuo couldn't help but smile at him. His hand reached down and softly combed through the disheveled hair.

"Mmm…" Kazahaya responded to his touch even in sleep. He looked warm and all Rikuo wanted to do was join him.

Giving into temptation, Rikuo braced his hands on either side of Kazahaya's head, dipping his face close to the sleeping boy. Lightly his lips found the pulse point on Kazahaya's neck. At first it was a lick then the pulse tempted him to take it in his mouth. The response was instantaneous. It beat faster and Kazahaya moaned. Smiling Rikuo moved down to Kazahaya's chest and found a pert nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Eyes flew open and he now knew it wasn't a dream. Rikuo was over him, devouring his nipple. Kazahaya's hands became lost in Rikuo's hair as he directed him to the other nipple. Rikuo obliged.

The room was quiet but for Kazahaya's gasps and moans as Rikuo woke him. Rikuo was enjoying himself. Kazahaya's skin was warm under his lips and the slightest touch had him arching closer to him but they didn't have time for this. In a short time they were expected downstairs to get instructions for the job that ruined their Easter.

"Rikuo…" Kazahaya whispered for the other boy had paused. Next he knew Rikuo was over his belly button, blowing on it softly. For some reason, that increased the sexual tension, just that warm breath on that one spot.

Rikuo circled that spot with his tongue then allowed it to slip inside. They both groaned. He forced himself up when he noticed how aroused Kazahaya was. Arms stiff he looked down at him with heavy lidded eyes. "Good morning." Sex had made his voice hoarse. "You should get your shower." He stared at him as he spoke. Kazahaya's eyes were wide and glazed; his mouth open and moist as he panted. "Damn, why do you have to look so sexy while you sleep?"

Kazahaya blinked, confused. _He looked sexy while he was asleep?_ His hands were on Rikuo's biceps and he tried to pull him back but Rikuo resisted.

"We can't, not enough time or do you want Saiga to come looking for us?" Rikuo forced himself to stand.

Kazahaya had only thought of what Rikuo had been doing to him and what he'd wanted to do in return. Suddenly he remembered what today was and what they had to do and groaned but this time in disappointment. Kazahaya sighed and sat up. "Why did you start…?" He asked as he noticed Rikuo was as turned on as he was.

"Your fault entirely, I hadn't planned to…it just happened." Rikuo felt a little embarrassed and turned away.

Kazahaya blinked then smiled, Rikuo was rarely embarrassed. "My fault? I was sleeping! You got us both hard and now you're just going leave me -us hanging?" He was teasing Rikuo. "You owe me and I plan to collect - tonight."

"Oh really?" Rikuo smirked. "I can't wait." His voice traveled down Kazahaya's spine. "Go take a cold shower before we start all over again." He chuckled softly as he went to make breakfast, he'd have to do inventory in his head to calm down since he'd already showered and joining Kazahaya was not an option.

Kazahaya laughed too. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad since he'd had such a pleasant start. Of course he could do without the cold shower but he wasn't upset with Rikuo since it was a nice way to be woken up.

Saiga looked at his watch as they came down the stairs. "Well, right on time. Good, we'll get there early."

Rikuo raised an eyebrow. _We?_ Saiga and Kakei were standing by the door waiting on them. _What was going on?_

"Happy Easter boys! Hope you had a good morning so far." Kakei smiled knowingly at them. "Come on now, we want to beat the traffic don't we?" He led the way out to the car.

Kazahaya looked at Rikuo who shrugged. Kakei and Saiga were going with them on this job? Maybe they were just taking them since neither boy drove. Saiga hustled them into the car and still no explanations were given.

Even after they were on the road, neither man said a word; finally Rikuo asked what was up. "So are you going to tell us what this job is about? We need to know something before we get there."

Kakei turned and smiled at them. "It can wait until we get there. I'll tell you all you need when we get there, okay?"

"Kakei-san, are you and Saiga-san going with us? Are you going to help us?" Kazahaya asked in a small voice. He'd never done a job with Kakei before and the last job with Saiga had been a bit uncomfortable. Kazahaya blushed just thinking about the bathhouse.

"Well we are all going together but it will be up to you and Rikuo to do the job. We're along for moral support, I guess. We'll be around if you need us but you two should be able to get the job done." He smiled that sly smile of his.

Rikuo went stiff. _Moral support? What the hell was that supposed to mean? _Kakei was up to something and Rikuo was sure he wasn't going to like it. He crossed his arms and stared out the window.

Kazahaya was on pins and needles now. Saiga-san going was bad enough but Kakei-san too. Who knows what was going to happen? He leaned over to whisper in Rikuo's ear. "Can you tell where we're going? Or can you guess what the job might be? This is freaking me out!"

Rikuo knew the feeling but had no words of comfort him. "Don't know; just be prepared for the unusual." After saying that he closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat. This was probably his last moment of peace and he was going to savor it.

Kazahaya wished he could be as calm as Rikuo but it wasn't happening. His leg started jumping as he imagined all sorts of things Kakei might have in mind for him. Easter, a pleasant, safe holiday. What a joke, would things ever be normal?

Saiga checked the rearview mirror and smirked. The boys were each in their own personal hell. Kakei could really be cruel sometimes. For once the job was going to be relatively easy if somewhat embarrassing. Just thinking of it made him laugh.

Kakei knew what was behind that laugh. He reached over and patted Saiga's thigh. "Wait, it'll be much better." Such cryptic words only made the boys in the back more nervous.

Forty-five minutes later, Saiga pulled into a parking lot. Kazahaya was looking out a – park. Yes, it was a park, a large one and behind them, more and more cars were pulling in. He saw kids, little kids dressed in little suits and dresses with hats on. Confused he looked from Kakei to Rikuo, still waiting for an explanation.

Rikuo had no idea what they were doing in a park full of little kids. What were they coming to take? A kid? God, what was Kakei thinking?

"Alright boys, come on and follow me!" Kakei was cheerful as he got out of the car and led the way to a bunch of tents. "Yes, this is the one. Hurry now, we've got a timetable."

Kazahaya grinned nervously and stuck close to Rikuo. It was dark in the tent compared to the sunshine they'd just left. The tent was partitioned off into separate rooms. In the main area was a table with a man behind it.

"Ah, Kakei-kun, you've arrived; good and in plenty of time. And are these my helpers today?" He was a short man with salt and pepper hair and a moustache. He walked over to Rikuo and Kazahaya and looked them up and down as he circled them. "Yes, yes they'll do fine. The tall one I think will be it and the smaller boy will be the assistant. Yep, they're perfect."

Saiga stood to one side watching the confusion on both boys' faces. Man was he glad he brought the camera.

"I'll leave it to you to get them dressed, I must check on some things outside. Be back shortly."

"We'll take care of everything on this end Mr. Tanaka." Kakei watched the little man leave and turned to face them with a big grin. "Boys, aren't you excited? You get to help out with this year's egg hunt!" Kakei clapped his hands, eyes bright. "Saiga, find their costumes."

"Whoa, what the hell do you mean by costumes? And an egg hunt? I've never been to an egg hunt and Kazahaya barely knows what one is! How are we supposed to help out? What about the job? How are we supposed to do the job if we're help with some stupid egg hunt?" Rikuo's face was hot enough to fry an egg at this point.

"Calm down boy. This is the job, helping with the hunt." Saiga walked back in with two clothing bags. "Nothing more dangerous than a mean two-year old, both of you should be able to handle that." Saiga handed a bag to each boy. "Now pick a room and change, the hunt will start soon."

Kazahaya was nervous about the costume but how bad could it be if they were working with children? "So, this is the job? This is it, just helping out here?"

Kakei went to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Yes, this is it, really. Now put your costume on, you don't want to keep the kiddies waiting." They were now standing by one of the rooms and with a nod Kazahaya went in.

Rikuo knew something was up. Kazahaya's costume was much smaller than his own. In fact, his was fairly heavy. Saiga directed him to another room. "I suggest you only wear your underwear and socks otherwise you'll roast." He patted him on the back. "Give me a call if you need some help."

Saiga went to Kakei and grabbed him close for a kiss. "Life is good when there aretwo teens to torment."

O-kay. It was bad but he guessed he could handle it. Mostly it was thebright colors that got to Kazahaya. There he stood in front of a mirror wearing a white shirt and pale green, knee-length shorts. Over the shirt was a stripped vest of yellow, green and pink. There was also a large bow tie of the same colors only it was in polka dots. White shoes and a pair of rabbit ears finished the ensemble. He looked ridiculous, completely ridiculous and he was dreading hearing Saiga and Rikuo's laughter but if this was all Kakei-san asked of him, he'd deal.

"Kudo-kun, are you dressed? Come on out so we can make some adjustments if they're needed." Kakei called.

Taking a deep breath, Kazahaya exited the little dressing room. His eyes were met with a flash, blinding him.

"Ha! Great, that's one for the photo album!" Saiga moved around him taking pictures.

Kazahaya felt himself flush with embarrassment as Saiga continued taking pictures.

"You look adorable Kudo-kun. The kids will love you." Kakei laughed in delight and managed to pose with him in some of the pictures. "Doesn't he look cute?"

"Oh yeah, I know I can't resist him." Saiga finally put the camera down and checked to see that the costume was fitting just right. "That's really a perfect fit for you, Kid. Now we just need your partner in crime. Come out, come out, we're waiting on you!"

"Kakei, someday, I'll get you back for this!" Rikuo called out. He heaved a deep sigh and walked/waddled out. Deep laughs from Saiga, soft laughs from Kakei and a gasp from Kazahaya but it quickly turned into giggles. As he watched, Kazahaya put his hands around his waist and bent over laughing. They boy was gasping as he tried to laugh and breathe at the same time. It didn't help that Saiga was also taking pictures or that Kakei was posing beside him like he was Mickey Mouse or something.

There he stood, a seven-foot tall Easter Bunny. It started with his pink, furry ears and ended with two oversized rabbit feet. He was a white rabbit with a vest and bowtie that matched Kazahaya's. The only way you knew it was Rikuo was seeing his face and it was not a happy face. His features seemed to be carved in stone with a slight flush about his cheeks.

Rikuo tried to cross his arms but the padded appendages were too bulky to allow that. He growled which only sent Kazahaya to his knees crying and laughing. Rikuo wanted to kick him; he was enjoying this way too much. Rikuo wanted to laugh at Kazahaya because he looked silly too but he was too damned embarrassed.

Kazahaya looked down at the ground, he was on his hands and knees trying his best to get his breath back. Rikuo a rabbit! A fat, chubby rabbit – with a cotton ball tail and everything! Knowing it was Rikuo in the suit and hating every moment of it was too funny!

"Rikuo, the costume's not finished. Come here." Saiga turned him about and the tail wiggled.

"Kudo-kun, don't wrinkle your outfit!" Kakei said holding his own laughter at Rikuo's tail.

"I…I…can't help… it." Kazahaya gasped out the words. "Never…never would…have …pictured…Rikuo…!" He concentrated on catching his breath. Kazahayacrawled away from Rikuo and tried to stand. Kakei came to his rescue and pulled him up.

It took a few minutes before he was able to reduce his laughs to intermittent giggles.

Saiga was also enjoying himself as he finished perfecting Rikuo's costume. His chest was shaking with the effort to not laugh out loud but his smile was twice as big as it usually was. "Just think of all the little kiddies who'll get a kick out being seen with the Easter Bunny." He snorted and had to clear his throat.

Rikuo stared daggers at him. "You'll get yours too Saiga, plan on it." Rikuo's voice was deadly.

Saiga laughed, "That's not threatening at all coming from a white bunny rabbit!" He stepped back to take in the completed costume and put a hand to his stomach. "There – all done!" He turned away to pick up his camera.

Kakei turned them both around to see Rikuo but he still had his back to them. Saiga had to forcefully turn him around. Kazahaya stared mouth open and a strangled laugh erupted from him. Again he was unable to stand and slid to the ground beating one fist against it. Kakei laughed more at Kazahaya than at Rikuo; the boy was almost hysterical with laughter.

Rikuo now sported a pink rabbit's nose - whiskers and all! Any move of his face and the nose twitched. One extra tall, white bunny rabbit wearing a stripped pink, yellow and green vest with matching polka dot bowtie was ready to greet the kids.

Rikuo could only stand there and watch and listen to their laughter. Dressed as he was he couldn't hit them if he wanted to and he definitely wanted to hit somebody. But as he watched Kazahaya he felt more humor than resentment. Never had he seen the boy so happy and full of joy, it was almost worth it. Almost.

Mr. Tanaka came back and grinned from ear to ear as he took in the merriment. The boys looked great but it was about time to start the hunt.

"Get up Kudo-kun." Kakei had to pull him to his feet. Taking out some tissues he wiped the boy's face clear of tears then gave him more to blow his nose. "I think it will be a good idea if you don't go near Rikuo while the hunt is on, we need you to help the kids find eggs okay?" Kakei couldn't help but smile at the boy who was still giggling.

"Yeah…good idea." He took a breath and looked anywhere but at Rikuo. "Hey, Rikuo? Sorry but you look…" Kazahaya stopped again trying not to laugh.

"Whatever." Lifting one huge foot Rikuo waddled out of the tent behind Mr. Tanaka.

Kazahaya was having a good time. The smaller kids about three and four were the ones he helped and had just as much fun as they did. The eggs weren't hard to find, many he picked up and put in their baskets. From time to time he looked for Rikuo, of course he was easy to find but each time he had to look away or the giggles started again.

Rikuo was not having a good time. The kids were annoying the hell out of him. Begging for candy and wanting their pictures taken with the Easter Bunny. Some of them even wanted him to hop and wouldn't stop asking until he did. The first time he did, Kazahaya's laughs reached his ears knowing it was that damned tail wiggling that set Kazahaya offand his face burned with embarrassment. For three hours he had to wear the damn costume and deal with kids he felt more like smacking than being nice to and giving out candy. Finally the hunt was over and he could take the damn thing off but not before one more picture.

Saiga insisted they needed a picture of the boys together. The shot was of Kazahaya being strangled by the Easter Bunny but he looked really happy about it.

"Well done boys! I was pleased when Kakei-kun offered your services." Mr. Tanaka told them. They had changed and were about to leave. "Here's a little something for your time." He handed each of them an envelope. "Hope you all enjoy the rest of the day, Happy Easter!"

"Well that was nice of him don't ya think? You got some money for your torment. That doesn't happen every day." Saiga was standing with his arm around Rikuo who was as stiff as a board.

"Can we go now? We're done for the day, right?" Rikuo asked Kakei.

"Oh cheer up, it wasn't that bad and Kudo-kun enjoyed himself immensely. Didn't you?"

Kazahaya nodded and smiled as he put his money away. He was tired but a good tired. Laughs like that didn't happen every day and he was going to saviorthe memory. Looking at Rikuo though, he figured he'd have some making up to do.

"Kakei – don't start. Can we go?" He said the words distinctly.

"Let's go Saiga; I do believe Rikuo has had enough." Smiling Kakei led the way back to the car.

There was silence in the car. Rikuo got in and immediately crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He felt as if he'd worked all day instead of three hours but at least this 'job' was finally over. Sighing he leaned back and tried to relax.

Kazahaya was kinda nervous now. He'd really lost it while Rikuo was a rabbit; he hoped the other boy wasn't too mad at him. Remembering how Rikuo had woke him up this morning, he really hoped the other boy wasn't mad.

Finally looking around, Kazahaya noticed that they weren't heading back to the store. Where were they going? "Umm, Kakei-san? Where are we going? I thought we were free for the rest of the day?" Nothing had been said about another job.

"Relax Kudo-kun; we're all taking an overnight vacation." Kakei smiled back at him.

Rikuo had opened his eyes when Kazahaya had spoken, now they gazed warily at Kakei. "Overnight? But what about the store? And clothes? We didn't pack anything." He gestured at himself and Kazahaya.

"I packed some clothes for you." Shades stared at them from the rearview mirror. "And the store will be fine, that's what alarm systems are for. Don't you think you deserve a little vacation after today?"

"If that's what it is." Rikuo said shortly.

"I promise you'll enjoy yourself." Kakei said before turning back around.

Rikuo glanced over at Kazahaya who shrugged. Damn, he was really beginning to hate surprises. He closed his eyes looking to escape in sleep.

Two hours later Saiga shook them both awake. They had arrived at some sort of resort in the country. It was a beautiful spot and there were few people around. "Come on, let's grab some lunch."

Inside they were welcomed and directed to the dining room for lunch. The food was excellent and when it was done they were shown to their rooms. Kakei and Saiga had one room, Kazahaya and Rikuo had another; both contained king-sized beds.

"Okay boys, there's a game room, steam room and baths. The rest of the afternoon is yours but we'll expect you in the dinning room at five. Until then!" Kakei told them before following Saiga into their room.

Each of them stared at the bed for a moment until Rikuo made to put away the few things Saiga had brought for him. Kazahaya looked out the window unsure of what to say or do. Finally Rikuo spoke.

"Come on, let's go play." He took Kazahaya's arm and pulled him out of the room. "Time enough for other things." Rikuo said huskily and smiled at Kazahaya letting him know that he wasn't angry with him. If this was really a mini-vacation, he planned on enjoying it.

They had fun. For a few hours they acted like normal teens with a free day. It finally seemed like a real holiday. When they joined Saiga and Kakei for dinner both were in high spirits. Saiga even controlled his sarcastic nature and let them eat in peace but there was a surprise after dinner.

Once the tables were cleared the owner of the resort came in. "Happy Easter and welcome to our annual Easter egg hunt! Many of you are familiar with our hunts but I see a few new faces so I'll go over what's about to happen."

Rikuo and Kazahaya looked at each other. _An egg hunt for adults?_ Both looked to Kakei but he only raised a finger to his lips and pointed at the owner.

"Okay it basically works the same as a kid's egg hunt. You'll be given a basket and you'll hunt for eggs. The eggs are color coated and represent a different prize you'll be given when the hunt is over. The more eggs you get the more prizes and the more _fun_ you'll have. Since our grounds are quite large you'll have two hours to hunt for eggs and the grounds are lighted so you shouldn't have a problem spotting them. Okay? Any questions? No? Then here are your baskets and enjoy the hunt!"

Rikuo watched as people eagerly got up to take baskets and it was then that he noticed that the people were made up of couples, male and female as well as same sex couples. He stared at Kakei, "What's going on now?"

"It's just a little grown-up fun. Why shouldkidsonly be allowed to have egg hunts? Look Kazahaya is excited to be going on an egg hunt."

Smiling he nodded. "I had a good time today helping the kids. Do we really get prizes by just finding eggs?" Kazahaya was almost bouncing in his seat.

"Yep, all yours and you can share with Rikuo if you want." Saiga said earnestly.

"Come on Kudo-kun, you don't want all the eggs to gone before we get out there do you?" Kakei took him outside. "Be sure to get some multi-colored eggs, they have special surprises in them."

Rikuo and Saiga followed. When he noticed the boy's frown he tried to reassure him. "I suggest you get as many eggs as possible. Chocolate is one of the prizes and I know you'll enjoy that and doesn't Kazahaya like chocolate, from time to time?" He laughed and slapped the boy on the back before picking up his own basket and joining Kakei.

Rikuo had been suspicious when he'd seen the king-sized bed andknew there was a lot more to this Easter egg hunt. He had a good idea what was going on.Smiling now and remembering what Kazahaya said that morning, he got his own basket and set out in search of as many eggs as he could find.

It was amusing to watch grown people hunting for and being excited about little oval eggs. There were shouts and happy exclamations all across the resort grounds. Kazahaya was racing around trying to find lots of eggs. Kakei seemed to know exactly where to go and exactly which eggs he wanted, but then he did know. Saiga just strolled and picked up any he found knowing Kakei was getting what they both wanted. Upon occasion Rikuo used his powers to prevent some of the others from getting eggs then getting them for himself. Everyone had a good time. Finally it was over and they gathered back in the dining room to hand out prizes.

Solid colored eggs, they were allowed to keep and open once they were back in their rooms. Striped eggs were turned in for stripe papered gift boxes and multi-colored eggs were exchanged for wrapped, large gift baskets.

"I hope you all enjoyed the hunt and I know you'll enjoy the evening. The kitchen will be open all night for those of you who will work up appetite. Now off with you and enjoy your Easter gifts!"

Kazahaya was looking at Kakei's gifts. They were almost all gift baskets. They would need help carrying them to their room. Saiga had lots of solid colored eggs while he and Rikuo both had a nice mix of all the gifts.

"Okay boys, let's call it a night. Rikuo I expect you'll enjoy your evening and forgive me for this morning."

Rikuo was excited. Hecouldn't wait to see what wasin the boxes and baskets but he wasn't going to forget the bunny suit. "Hmm, maybe but nothing will make me forget this morning."

"Oh let it go. It was harmless fun and look, we've treated you to this nice resort." Both of Saiga's arms were full. "Relax and try not to wear yourselves out."

Rikuo looked at all of Saiga's gaily wrapped presents and said, "Umm, I'd say you'd better take your own advice."

Kazahaya didn't have a clue as to what they were all talking about. He looked from the presents to Kakei and Saiga. They were just regular gifts, weren't they?

"Come on Kazahaya." Rikuo took his share and took off.

"Goodnight Kakei-san, Saiga-san. Thanks for this!" He thought one of them should say thanks for the room and everything.

Saiga watched him go bemused. "He doesn't notice much, does he?"

Kakei laughed, "That's part of his charm, our Kudo-kun. Alright let's get some help with these and get our fun started."

Everything was spread out on the coffee table. Rikuo decided it would be more fun if Kazahaya opened the presents so he just sat back and watched.

Kazahaya grinned like a kid at Christmas and started with the eggs. He frowned when the only thing in them were pieces of folded paper. "I thought these would be full of candy. Well let's see what it says." Unfolding he one he read it then blinked. He put it down and picked up another one and his mouth opened. Another one and he started to blush.

Rikuo snatched it out of his hand and read it aloud. "Do a strip tease for your partner." A deep chuckle sounded in his chest. "Suck your partners' toes." He read another. "Massage your partner with hot oil." Rikuo looked up at him. "Looks like you've been given instructions, where would you like to start. I'm partial to seeing you strip." He was smiling a smile that was full of promises.

"What is this?" Kazahaya felt his heart speed up. Then it hit him, "Do you think…I mean did everyone get…? Kakei-san and Saiga-san too?" His voice went up at the thought of the two of them doing some of the suggestions. But what about the other presents?

"This is a private resort and everyone here is part of a couple. I'm sure lots of interesting things are going on." He leaned forward and handed him a box. "Before starting the strip tease, let's open the rest of these." Rikuo got up for a drink, more to keep his hands off of Kazahaya than because he was thirsty.

Hands shaking from the look Rikuo had just given him, he opened the box and breathed a little easier – it was chocolates. Other boxes held more candy: jelly beans chocolate rabbits, eggs and Peeps. In the next one he was shocked, for in it were men's g-strings – one a deep blue and the other candy apple red. Each box held different surprises for Kazahaya such as;short silky robes to match the g-strings, massage oils and body paints.

Rikuo couldn't stop smiling. All the gifts could be used with the outlandish suggestions the eggs had contained. These people had thought of everything. Just imagining that tight little body in that skimpy g-string had Rikuo hard. He moved to sit beside Kazahaya on the couch and reached for a chocolate.

Kazahaya's mind was racing. This resort was full of people opening gifts like their's and doing… things! And watching Rikuo savor the chocolate and looking at him with eyes that stripped him, knew he was planning the same for them. Kazahaya automatically opened his mouth as Rikuo held out a chocolate for him. Not only chocolate but the tip of Rikuo's finger rested on his tongue. He sucked them both and felt his temperature rise. Rikuo's desire was already hot and he was willing to share.

"We haven't even opened all our presents yet but I don't think I can wait." He'd moved closer as he spoke, forcing Kazahaya backwards. Rikuo stared down at him then as he had that morning and went for the pulse point on Kazahaya's neck.

Thoughts and feelings from that earlier encounter came rushing back. Rikuo's hair tickled his palms as Kazahaya brought their lips together and they battled for dominance. Leaving Rikuo's hair, Kazahaya's hands slid down and pulled on the other's shirt. Rikuo obliged and lifted himself so the shirt could be stripped from him.

"You know, you're supposed to be stripping for me." That grin was wicked.

"Oh yeah?" He sat up and captured Rikuo's nipple between his teeth. Kazahaya felt nervous about stripping but maybe…

"What!" Before Rikuo knew what had happened – his hands were cuffed behind his back! He looked and saw a very mischievous grin on Kazahaya's face.

"I'll strip but you'll have to watch like this and then I'll collect what you owe me from this morning." His voice had gotten huskier with each word.

_Where had this risqué Kazahaya come from?_ Rikuo stared as Kazahaya stood and went to put on some music. He was silent as he watched him start to move to the music, a little clumsy at first but he quickly got into it. Muscles bunched and strained as a shirt dropped to the floor. When all was left but the boxers, Rikuo thought his own boxers would be saturated before Kazahaya was finished.

Kazahaya felt sexy and bold as he walked naked to Rikuo. Even though he'd been the one dancing and stripping, Rikuo's chest was covered in a fine sweat. Quickly and carefully he released Rikuo's hardness. "You know, I think you're ready for me."

"Release me." He whispered as Kazahaya straddled him.

Now the other's grin was wicked, "Nuh-huh. I think I'll keep you this way a while longer. I'm enjoying having you at my mercy." He whispered in his ear and felt the shiver go through Rikuo.

"You know, you're going to have to release me at some point." Rikuo's voice was horse. He hadn't a clue how much time had passed but his arms and shoulders were sore. "Now you owe me a massage."

Kazahaya chuckled, he was feeling very satisfied at this moment having 'had his way' with Rikuo. He rolled over and licked Rikuo's chest before getting up to retrieve the key. Before releasing him Kazahaya stared at the picture he made – hair mussed, lazy, seductive eyes and a hard body, for now at rest. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Rikuo groaned as he stretched his muscles. He had plans for Kazahaya, the boy had started something and Rikuo planned to come out on 'top.' Rikuo decided a bath was in order and putting on robes, they went downstairs.

Both had thoughts of the last public bath they'd taken when they were working with Saiga and wondered how it would turn out this time. They lucked out – the bath was empty but for the two of them. Clad only in short towels they entered the hot water. Rikuo groaned as his muscles started to relax. For a while they just soaked and let the hot water work it's magic. Opening his eyesKazahaya stared atRikuo and saw him roll his shouldersknowing he was the reason those muscles were tense.Feeling bold again,he moved closer to Rikuo.

"Let me help you." Hands rested on hard shoulders for a moment before squeezing and caressing. Rikuo was so large. Kazahaya watched the play of muscles as he touched them. His skin was so warm and smooth.

Rikuo groaned again but this time for another reason. Kazahaya was like a different person tonight. He slid forward so the boy could massage his back as well. Lean thighs rested on either side of his and he felt a hardness at his back.

He was lost in feeling as he ran his hands over Rikuo's body. Kazahaya couldn't help but rub against him. Slowly his hands left Rikuo's back and moved to his chest. Rikuo shudderedand Kazahaya rested his head against his back. Soon his hands traveled down, below the towel.

Rikuo's breath hissed out and his closed eyes popped open. He gasped – they were being watched! Another couple, male/female was standing there watching as the two boys made out. Rikuo was stunned, they hadn't said a word only watched and he could tell they were enjoying the sight.

"Please continue." The woman said.

Kazahaya's hands tightened around Rikuo's erection as he heard another voice causing Rikuo to lean back into him. He peeped over Rikuo's shoulder shocked to see they weren't alone. "Rikuo?"

He was so ready to come. Those hands hadn't released him and he didn't think he could stop it. Rikuo panted and covered Kazahaya's hands with his own. Together they made it happen and forgot about anything else.

When he opened his eyes the couple was gone. Rikuo quickly got Kazahaya up and out of the bath. Feeling slightly embarrassed they hustled back to the room.

"That was your fault you know." Rikuo smirked.

"I didn't know we weren't alone!" Kazahaya couldn't believe they'd been watched – someone had seen them!

Rikuo was over it now. He decided to let it go, besides it had been kinda thrilling, being watched. They were safely in their room and now could continue what Kazahaya had started in the bath. At least it hadn't been Kakei and Saiga.

Once back in the room they'd ordered more food and as punishment he'd insisted that Kazahaya wear the redg-string and matching robeand enjoyed the contrast of the red against his pale skin.

Kazahaya calmed down as he ate. Other people were doing the same if not more than they were. He sighed, if he thought to much about it, he'd ruin the rest of their holiday and it had been a good day.

"I think this has been the best so far." When Rikuo raised an eyebrow, Kazahaya explained. "Holiday. Easter has been the most fun out of all of them." He took another scoop of ice cream and closed his lips around it.

Rikuo watched. Kazahaya wasn't trying to be sexy as he ate and yet he was. It wouldn't be much longer before Rikuo attacked him. He decided to focus on the conversation. "Well as far as this part is concerned, yeah I guess it has been the best but if you're talking about this morning then you can forget it."

Just remembering made Kazahaya smile and start to giggle. "You didn't have any fun, at all? Helping out the kids wasn't any fun?"

"No! I was hot, uncomfortable and annoyed with the brats. None of that was fun for me and then there you all were laughing your heads off! Not the best time I've had - no!" Rikuo could feel a slight flush on his cheeks as he thought of that damned bunny suit.

"Okay, sorry." Kazahaya was sincere but still smiling. "I won't bring it up again." He wouldn't but he'd already told Saiga to get him copies of those pictures.

"Whatever." He looked at the other boy, red robe on as he sat at the little table. It was about time they got back to the real fun of this Easter holiday. "Take off the robe Kazahaya." It was said softly but it was clearly an order.

Damn, they'd been having a conversation and with a few words, Rikuo had changed the atmosphere. Kazahaya stood and let the robe slide to the floor and stood there blushing in the red g-string.

"You know, I think what I enjoyed the most was the hunt this evening. That was fun and I think I'd like to do it again."

Kazahaya blinked and cocked his head at Rikuo. _An egg hunt? Here in the room? _"What? Do you want me to hide those eggs in the room for you to find?" Kazahaya scratched his head and walked to the coffee table giving Rikuo a view of his bare buns.

"Oh no. I had another pair of eggs in mind." He stood at stripped off his own robe. "Right now they're covered in red satin." He saw Kazahaya's head whip around then look down at himself and finally get it. "Yep, I'm gonna hunt me some eggs and see what kind of prize I'll get. This Easter Bunny is going to take some eggs instead of giving them." Rikuo started after Kazahaya who ran towards the bedroom. He had to agree, so far Easter was the best holiday.

Saiga pressed his ear against the door and heard running footsteps and male laughter. He grinned; apparently the boys were enjoying themselves. Just as he was about to leave he heard Kazahaya say, "What is that! They really make those!" And then, "You're gonna do **_what!_**" He leaned back laughing. Saiga guessed Rikuo had just opened one of the baskets. Turning he went to go back to Kakei, they'd been taking a much neededrest when he'd decided to check on the boys but now hearing them play, he was ready for another round of loving himself. "Yep, have to say it's been a damn good day. We'll all look forward to next Easter." He opened the door and smiled when he saw Kakei waiting for him.

* * *

_So was_ _it good? Did you enjoy it? I NEED REVIEWS! Holidays are getting kinda of scarce, I don't think I have many more left unless I check a Japanese calendar. Of course its been mentioned that I should make up a holiday and the more I think about it, the better it sounds. Again, I need **you**, my readers to tell me what you think. Pretty please!_

_Lots of love and hope your Easter is happy and safe! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello LD fans! I have a new fic for you and boy am I relieved, I wasn't sure I'd have it finished in time. Plus it's getting harder to come up with stuff I think you'll like. I hope you'll be gentle with me as you review.**

**As you know the Fourth of July is this week and Kakei, Saiga, Rikuo and Kazahaya have gone to the beach to celebrate. Many crazy things go on plus some hanky- panky.**

**Legal Drug is owned by Clamp and only mine to play with. **

* * *

Kisses and Fireworks

Saiga opened the bedroom door and looked at the boys. Both were on their sides, deep asleep. Yesterday afternoon, they had arrived at the beach. Kazahaya had been so excited that as soon as he knew where they were staying, he'd drug Rikuo out to the beach and they didn't see them again until midnight.

Apparently Kazahaya had walked as far as he could exploring. He'd joined in volleyball games, building sandcastles and whatever other activity that a group of kids could do without getting in the water. Rikuo had had to put the boy to bed because he'd worn himself out.

Moving into the room, he made for Rikuo's side of the bed. Like him and Kakei, they were sharing a bed. Kazahaya had an arm around Rikuo's chest, face pressed to his back. Rikuo's hand was holding onto Kazahaya's. Looking back at Kakei he smiled. "Aren't they cute?"

Kakei smiled and laughed. Saiga could never resist teasing the boys and he could never resist watching him do it.

One big hand touched Rikuo's collar bone, traced it lightly then moved down to rest over a puckered nipple. It circled slowly making it tighter. Rikuo pressed himself against that hand and stirred in his sleep.

Saiga switched hands and let one hand move over to Kazahaya. Since the boy was pressed so close to Rikuo, Saiga let his hand run up and down Kazahaya's hip and thigh which were exposed. Apparently he'd gone to bed naked.

Of course that warm touch made Kazahaya squirm and press himself even closer to Rikuo and Rikuo pushed back into him. Saiga kept it up, arousing the boys out of sleep.

"Just how far are you going to take it?" Kakei wanted to know because watching this was getting him turned on.

Saiga shrugged. "Up to them." They'd been whispering but it appeared Rikuo was starting to come awake. As he watched, the boys' hands which had rested on Rikuo's stomach began a slow slide down under the sheet.

"Mmm. What are...?" Rikuo began to say as his eyes opened slowly. At first he wasn't aware of Saiga, only of the hand now wrapped around his erection. He felt that hand slowly move down then just as slowly up again and then there was the hand that was playing with his nipples. _Huh? There was a hand under the sheet. There was a hand on his chest. There was a hand against his back! Kazahaya only had two hands!_

Rikuo's eyes flew open to see Saiga grinning at him and his own shocked face reflected in Saiga's shades. "What the hell!" His voice was rough with sleep and sex.

"Shh, you'll wake the kid." Saiga whispered then moved his hand back and over Kazahaya's ass. "He's got the softest skin back here." Saiga chuckled as Kazahaya reacted to the touch by thrusting against Rikuo.

Eyes wide - he felt Kazahaya press close too close for the watching eyes of Saiga _and Kakei! _"Hey! Kazahaya, wake up! Wake up **_now!_**"

Kazahaya was partially awake. He'd been enjoying the hand that was touching him, so large, strong and warm. And there was Rikuo in front of him..._In front...of him?_

His head popped up as if a spring had exploded under him. Rikuo, Saiga and Kakei! Kazahaya's mouth hung open as he realized Saiga was on the bed with them! _He was on the bed and touching him! Still touching him! And it still felt good!_

Too embarrassed to do or say anything, Kazahaya dropped his head and hid it against Rikuo's back. Then he realized he was still holding Rikuo and unconsciously tightened his grip.

Unable to help himself Rikuo groaned, loudly. Panicked eyes moved from Saiga to Kakei, he didn't know what to do. He should stop it but Saiga had put them both on the edge.

Kakei had moved to stand beside Saiga. He was smiling but he was flushed as well. Leaning over Saiga's shoulder he stared at the scene a moment longer before pulling Saiga's hands away from warm skin. "I think they're awake now. How about we give them some time to – uh, finish waking up?"

"Aww, but I wanna see how it finishes!" Saiga whined his eyes never leaving the boys.

"I'll keep you occupied. It seems you've woken me up as well." Kakei said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah?" Saiga turned his head to look at Kakei. "Bye boys. Breakfast in about an hour." All this was said as Saiga quickly pulled Kakei out of the room.

Neither boy moved in the silence. They heard a door close and deep laughter. Saiga took a breath then, "Well we might as well finish, like the man said."

Kazahaya pressed his lips against Rikuo's neck and felt him shiver. "Okay, I've got no problem with that." He shifted so he could look down at Rikuo – his face as red as his own. Circling and stroking, Kazahaya's hand picked up speed, "Can't let all his work go to waste." They smiled at each other as their lips met.

* * *

"Alright. Today we go shopping. We need to buy some food and some beach clothes. You boys need bathing suits too." Saiga was busy making a list. 

"Huh? Why do I need a suit?" Kazahaya had been looking out at the ocean marveling at all the blue water. "I'm not getting in the water. I can't swim."

"That's right, Kudo-kun. So we're going to teach you. Everybody should know how to swim. It's not hard to learn." Kakei said when he noticed Kazahaya's doubtful face.

"Look Kid, you may need to know how to swim for a job so you're learning, got it?" Saiga looked stern then he grinned. "Besides, it'll keep that sweet little ass of yours looking good." He had a good belly laugh when Kazahaya turned red.

Rikuo choked a bit on his coffee, also blushing. He cleared his throat, "So, umm, why do we need so much stuff? We're only here for the week."

"We're going have our own Fourth of July party. Why should the Americans have all the fun? We'll cook out on the beach, have some music and dancing and finish off with some fireworks!" Kakei was looking excited about partying.

"So is it going to be just us at this party?" Kazahaya wanted to know.

"Of course not. We've got friends coming and then there are your friends." Kakei looked up a secret smile on his face.

Kazahaya looked at Rikuo then back a Kakei. "I don't have any friends. Rikuo may have some…"

"No, not really. Who'd you invite, Kakei?" Rikuo was beginning to worry.

"Of course you have friends, both of you! Have you forgotten Mukofujiwara and Nayuki? I've invited them and they said they would invite a few of the other boys from school as well. Mukofujiwara said he'd been wanting to talk to you guys and this was perfect timing. Never say you don't have friends Kudo-kun." Kakei admonished.

Kazahaya blinked with surprise then got excited. He did consider the two boys friends and they would be here to celebrate the Fourth with them. "It'll be good to see them won't it Rikuo?"

Rikuo was frowning, "Why have they wanted to talk to us? Is something wrong?" Last time he saw them things were going well for them.

"Don't worry, they're fine. I'm sure they want to share some good news with you, that's all." Kakei smiled as Rikuo's shoulders relaxed. Both boys cared a great deal about the people in their lives even if they didn't know it.

There was a knock at the door and since Kazahaya was up, he went to answer it. On the other side was Nayuki and Mukofujiwara.

"Hey! You're here already!" Kazahaya was grinning from ear to ear. "Come in!"

"Yeah, Kakei-san said to come early so we could hang out before the party. Hey!" Nayuki waved at everyone.

"Welcome boys! You're just in time; we'reabout to go shopping." Kakei stood and went to shake hands with them.

"Shopping?" Mukofujiwara asked. "For the cook-out?"

"Naw, we'll do that later. Today I'm going to outfit my boys. What about you guys? Do you need appropriate beach clothes too?"

"Actually we do. Neither of us have shorts nor swim suits." Nayuki said.

Saiga rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Well then, let's go shopping!"

Rikuo and Kazahaya looked at each other and both thought – _Uh-oh_.

* * *

At first everything went okay, Saiga helped them all to pick out shorts and shirts suitable to wear to the beach and to play in. The problems started when it was time to buy swimming suits. Quickly Saiga picked out his and Kakei suits – two for each of them then turned to look at the four boys. His face was a study in mischievousness. 

"I should warn you – you are about to be embarrassed." Rikuo told Nayuki and Mukofujiwara.

"Yep, embarrassed beyond belief." Kazahaya sighed and crossed his arms.

Nayuki looked at the resigned faces of his friends and looked curiously at Mukofujiwara who just shrugged.

It was astore that only sold bathing suits - female suits on one side, male on the other. It was mid-morning and the store had a modest crowd, mostly women. Saiga's voice suddenly got louder as he went picking out suits for the boys. First he went to the long water shorts with the drawstrings and picked out some for each boy. It just so happened there were four dressing rooms and he had each of them go try on what he picked out.

"How's it going in there? Come on out and let me see." Saiga's voice was stern and Kazahaya and Rikuo knew not to disobey. Shirtless the boys stepped out to find they had an audience. Store clerks, young women and a few older women wanted to see the four boys in their suits.

Nayuki blushed and stepped closer to Mukofujiwara. He didn't usually get attention like this. He looked to Kazahaya who whispered, "We warned you."

Rikuo, Kazahaya, Nayuki and Mukofujiwara all stood in a row before Saiga, Kakei and a gaggle of women. "Not a bad fit, not too tight, not too loose. Turn around boys." Saiga twirled a finger in the air.

Four backsides were presented and received some nice comments. Saiga was complimented on choosing just the right fit. "Thank you ladies. Okay guys, time for the next pair. Wait right there and I'll bring them to you." Quickly he went to the wetsuit section and picked out shorts for them. "Try on these then come on out and show us."

"They're pretty cute."

"That tall one with the glasses has a really nice ass."

"I like the short one wearing glasses, he's shy. I could teach him a thing or two."

"The other one's lean – just how I like my men. Can't wait to see what he looks like in those tight shorts."

Of course each boy could hear what the women were saying. All were reluctant to step out but Saiga insisted and there was a hint of red about their cheeks. Again Saiga had chosen correctly if the ooo's and ahh's were any indication.

The shorts were thigh length and fit like a second skin. Male genitalia was cupped securely and outlined for all to see. Backsides were also admired, now shown even more than before.

Saiga had new boys to tease so he went to Mukofujiwara and slipped a finger in the waist band and pulled it out a little. "Not too tight?"

Mukofujiwara jerked away and muttered, "No – no, I'm good." He thought Saiga was going to expose his ass. When Saiga stepped to Nayuki he placed his hands on the boys hips, stoking up and down and nodded.

There was giggling from the womenclosest to the boys as the shorts began to fill out on two newcomers. Saiga and Kazahaya felt bad for them but was glad Saiga wasn't picking on them but he hadn't forgotten them.

Still standing with their backs to the crowd, they were surprised when Saiga stood facing them. "I hadn't forgotten you." He whispered for their ears only. Pointedly Saiga stared down at the front of their suits. "Hmm." He rested a hand on each hip of each boy. Slowly he slid his hand across their stomachs and rested there just above swelling erections. Fingers lightly tickled their belly buttons making stomachs jump and clench. From behind asses tightened for the delight of the viewers. "Yes, I think that's a very good fit for both of you." Saiga was grinning as his eyes found his tormented subjects.

"Okay, head back in. I got one more suit for you all to try on."

Kakei covered his mouth as all four hustled into the dressing rooms without turning around again. Saiga had a real gift for making things sexy. Kakei guessed that's why he loved him so.

The ladies watched to see what Saiga would have them try on this time and there were some delighted laughs and a few clapping of hands. The store carried a selection of Speedo briefs. Saiga was humming as he got one for each of the boys. As he went back to the dressing rooms he winked at Kakei and thought about how much fun he'd had so far today.

There were audible groans as he gave each boy the Speedos. This was hardly anything new for Kazahaya or Rikuo but Nayuki and Mukofujiwara were somewhat shocked at what Saiga was doing and neither had a clue about how to get around it. At least this was the last 'show' they had to put on.

"Come on out, we've been watching and know you have them on!" Saiga said in a sing-song voice. Indeed the doors didn't reach the floor so everyone knew exactly when the boys were naked and when they had put on the skimpy Speedos.

The doors opened almost at the same time and cheers greeted the boys. Faces burned at being watched so closely but their faces were not what everyone was looking at. These suits were so skimpy that the sensitive skin just above their sex was exposed and some curls peeked out over the top.

"Hot damn!" There was a camera flash.

"Oh, me too." Another camera flash.

"Turn around and show us the rest!"

"Yes, do that." Saiga agreed with one lady.

As one they turned - as one they reached back to pull down the creeping suits. "Don't do that! Show us those buns!" The girls were getting in on the lauding.

Saiga was having a ball! The boys were aroused and embarrassed, just how liked them. He decided to have just a little bit more fun before letting the boys escape from the excited women.

Saiga once again moved to stand before the boys as they faced the dressing rooms. Each stared at him with expressions that urged him to get this over with. Smiling with pure pleasure, Saiga addressed the crowd.

"Ladies, I was wondering if you could help me. Which of these asses best fills out the suits, hmm?" Suddenly he placed his hands over Rikuo's nipples and pushed him back towards the women.

Rikuo could feel the suit creep up between his cheeks and then there were Saiga's hands yet again playing with his nipples but the women didn't see that. "Quit it!" He whispered.

"Not yet. And don't you _dare_ pull that suit down." Saiga whispered back. "Is it this one?" He moved over to Kazahaya and did the same to him. "Or this one?" Moving one hand to Kazahaya's hip and leaning in close to peer over his shoulder, Saiga looked down. "Cute, huh?" Lightly he patted an exposed cheek.

Mukofujiwara let out a deep breath, Sagia was going to do the same thing to him and Nayuki. Nayuki already was in a sexual haze, making him want to take him in the dressing room and well…take him. Now Saiga was in front of him and he could see his reflection in the man's shades. He too looked ready for sex. Mukofujiwara let Saiga push him back and felt the suit move up and in. Sexy comments came from the women behind him and he felt himself get harder. If he had to turn around now, they would definitely see something.

Saiga moved to Nayuki and almost lost it. He was most definitely in a sexual daze. He was slightly shorter than the  
Kid and more delicate. Saiga plucked at his nipples as he pushed him back then slid one hand down the boy's stomach. Saiga had to act quickly because his knees buckled.

Holding Nayuki up with an arm around his waist Saiga asked who the winner was but could get no answer. All they wanted to do was get closer and feel them, maybe then they could tell. The boys were asked to bend over, to turn around. Some women yelled out phone numbers or asked them where they were staying. Camera flashes accompanied the comments, marking this day in history.

When Saiga saw Kakei red in the face and holding on to his sides laughing, he figured he'd let the boys off the hook. Making sure Nayuki could stand on his own he moved away so he could get a look at his handy work. It almost looked like they were wearing thongs. "Alrigh-ty, I think we've found your suits. You can get dressed now." No sooner had the words left his mouth than all four bolted for the dressing rooms.

"Aww, is the show over?"

"The store should have shows like this all the time!"

"Forget that. I'll take what I just saw!"

Comments went on as they dressed making them reluctant to come out even though they were completely covered now. Finally Kakei had to call them out and again they received cheers for the show. The bolder girls and women went to them with their phone numbers. Kakei made a path for them and took them outside while Saiga paid for the clothes.

They actually had to get in the car and drive away because some girls were following them. "You boys were a hit! Congratulations!" Saiga crowed.

It was a tight fit with six men in the car. Rikuo was in the back and had to look in the rearview mirror to talk to Saiga.

"Do you _always_ have to embarrass us? And not just us but _our friends_ too?" Rikuo grumbled. "Even on vacation, you've _got_ to make us stand out! It's getting old!"

"Like hell! Boy that never gets old. Plus you always make it so easy for me. Just like this morning." Saiga reminded him. "Didn't hear any complaints then." He only laughed more as those lean cheeks turned red yet again.

By the time they got back to the house they were staying in it was time for lunch, so Saiga fixed a light meal then told the boys to go play. "Have fun because tomorrow's lesson time. We're going to teach the Kid how to swim." He explained for Mukofujiwara and Nayuki. The three of you are going to help me. Our boy will know how to swim before we go home."

Feeling suddenly released from Saiga and all of his sexual torments the boys fled to the beach. It wasn't necessarily better because some of the girls from the store this morning were out on the beach looking for them. Yesterday they were just guys, today they were 'hot' guys with 'great' bodies. Girls flocked around and found ways of rubbing up against them or inviting them to rub oil on them. They were asked when they were going to wear the skimpy Speedos.

Finally they were able to shake the women loose and catch up what had been going on since they last saw each other.

"Kakei said you had news." Rikuo stated. They were sitting on the beach watching the waves rolling in and out.

"Yeah, Satoru and I have moved in together. We finally graduated and got our own place. When Kakei-san called about an Independence celebration, it seemed right on time."

Rikuo chuckled; he bet that's exactly what it was. Kazahaya and Nayuki were next them. "So you two are happy then?"

"Oh, yes. Kosuke is great. He worked it all out and now we're together all the time." Nayuki grinned up at Kazahaya. "What about you and Himura? Have you two made a commitment to each other yet?"

"Say whaaaat!" Kazahaya was so loud people stopped to look at him. He covered his mouth and looked from Nayuki to Rikuo. "Umm, why would you ask something like that?" Images of he in Rikuo in bed together flashed through his mind.

"Oh come on. You two were close at school and then at our New Year's party - those kisses. You're hot together!" Nayuki couldn't help but laugh as Kazahaya turned all shades of red. "Himura?"

Rikuo looked out at the water. "No comment." He could feel Mukofujiwara staring at him and his cheeks get warm.

Mukofujiwara and Nayuki laughed at them. "What about that stuff with the bathing suits? Does Saiga-san do things like that often?"

"Yeah, he mentioned something that happened this morning." Nayuki looked from one to the other as they tried not to react. "Ok-ay. Guess sexy things do happen like that all the time with you guys. Must be great." Nayuki was beaming while Rikuo and Kazahaya stared at him in disbelief. "Oh come on, I was ready do whatever Saiga wanted by the time he put his hands on me! No offense Kosuke."

Mukofujiwara just shook his head, "None taken. Saiga-san is a 'sexual' force to be reckoned with. Personally I can't wait to see what he does next."

Kazahaya couldn't be silent anymore. "Are you crazy? He's constantly pulling stuff like that in public! _In public!_ Then we have to deal with it at home. It never stops!"

"Hmm, I don't know. It could be fun. Anyway Saiga-san certainly was enjoying it, Kakei-san too."

"That's cause it wasn't happening to them!" Rikuo said. "Jeez, can we talk about something else? I assume you invited some of the guys from school to come." Rikuo knew there would be more stuff happening to them before this vacation was over and didn't want to speculate on what the next torture would be.

"Yeah, most won't be arriving until the day of the party, since it was a last minute invitation. Kakei-san managed to reserve the place next to yours for us and we'll put them up for the night." Mukofujiwara smirked a bit before saying, "They're expecting another show."

"What show? What are you talking about?" Rikuo looked at him curiously.

"You know with the chocolates. The stores around campus quickly sold out of chocolate for the next several months. Many were shall we say inspired by the kiss you gave Kudo-kun."

Rikuo groaned and dropped back onto the sand. "Look at what you did." His eyes cut to Kazahaya.

"Me! You kissed me!" What was Rikuo talking about?

"It's your fault. All the guys were ready to give you the tongue but _you _needed me to save you! How are we going to get out of this?" Wearily he closed his eyes.

Kazahaya threw sand on him while Nayuki wiped tears from his eyes from laughing at them. "Just be yourselves! Like I said, the two of you are hot. I expect Kosuke and I will have some real fun tonight from just remembering today!"

"Personally I'm looking forward to Kudo-kun's swimming lesson. Saiga-san's sure to pull something then." Mukofujiwara smiled over at Kazahaya.

"You guys are perverts!" Kazahaya jumped up and walked down the beach.

Rikuo watched him for a moment. He knew Kazahaya enjoyed the sex, they both did but the teasing could get on a person's nerves. Pushing himself up he went after him. "You guys coming or," He looked and saw a group of girls headed their way. "Or are you going to entertain the ladies?"

Mukofujiwara and Nayuki jumped up as the girls began coming over. "Hey wait for us!" It was a scene from a movie as the girls chased the guys down the beach.

* * *

Mukofujiwara was disappointed; Saiga was all business when it came to teaching Kazahaya how to swim. They were wearing the form fitting, long shorts so they got a lot of attention but there was no sex play. 

Saiga was tough and made them help out. The entire day was spent in the water with short breaks. The next day was spent the same way but they had to start getting ready for the cook-out. Kakei then had them help buy supplies and generally ordered them about. It was twilight before they were allowed to rest.

"Kakei-san's a slave driver." Nayuki said. He wasn't used to working so hard.

"This was easy compared to doing inventory at the store. At least now we can relax." Kazahaya said and stretched out in a lounge chair.

"Nuh-uh. Get up Kid; we can get in one more lesson before the sun disappears." Saiga said coming out of the house in his suit. Surprisingly Kakei was in his suit too.

"Come on Kudo-kun. Saiga says you can swim – show me." Kakei grinned at the others. "Why don't you come too? After all that work, a relaxing swim is just what the slave driver ordered."

"Do I have to?" Kazahaya sat up slowly and didn't see Saiga come up behind him. Suddenly his shirt was pulled up and over his head. "Wha…?"

"Put on your suit or you can skinny dip. As you know I like you naked but its up to you." Saiga had left him alone for a while but now it was time to play again. His hands quickly found the catch on Kazahaya's pants and undid it. Fingers slid under the boxers until they met crinkly hairs. "So what's it going to be?" He whispered silkily against Kazahaya's ear.

They were all watching as a bulge appeared under the fabric; it was not Saiga's hand. "I – I'll change." Kazahaya forced the words out then groaned when the hand continued moving lower.

"You always spoil my fun." Saiga said softly brushing against the semi-erect flesh then slowly pulled out his hand. His own suit was tight now. "Anyone else need any encouragement?"

Rikuo stood and pulled up Kazahaya but Mukofujiwara and Nayuki were slow to move. If they kept that up, Saiga just might take'em both. He pulled them into their room and saw Saiga had already laid out the shorts with the drawstrings. He was to up to his usual tricks tonight. Rikuo was just glad it wasn't the Speedos. Quickly he stripped and put on the shorts but watched Kazahaya. The other boy was quiet, acting shy and Rikuo couldn't help but smile at him, he was so easily aroused.

"Mukofujiwara and Nayuki like all this teasing, maybe Saiga will go for them and leave us be."

"Maybe. Doubt it." Kazahaya tightened the string and tried to calm himself before going outside.

"Think of cleaning the store, nothing arousing about that." Rikuo suggested and saw Kazahaya smile and follow him outside. Everyone was already down on the beach waiting.

"Okay Kid, time to show off for us." Saiga walked out into the water and stopped chest deep. "Swim to me."

"You can do it Kudo-kun!"

"Go for it!"

Kazahaya looked at his friends encouraging him and then at Kakei, he wanted to make him proud. Taking a deep breath he looked over at Rikuo who only nodded.

For a moment he panicked and sank a little but then he heard Rikuo tell him that he could do it and he focused on moving his arms and feet. _He was doing it!_ _He was really swimming!_

Kazahaya's hand hit something warm and then there were hands under his arms pulling him up - Saiga. The man was wearing a proud grin. "I told you, before we left, you'd be swimming. Good going Kid!"

Behind him heard the others swimming out to meet them. Kazahaya was so excited that he jumped up and gave Saiga a hug. "Yes! I did it!"

Saiga wrapped his arms around the slender waist and held him close. "I was hoping you'd do that." He muttered. Quickly one hand moved around and undid the drawstring on Kazahaya's shorts, a hard tug and they were down.

Kazahaya was holding onto Saiga's shoulders when he felt his shorts slid down his thighs. "Saiga!" Saiga was holding him high enough that anybody close by could see his ass. Not only that but he was pressed hard against Saiga's warm body!

"Well, well. I see Saiga is congratulating you on swimming." Kakei stopped beside them grinning. "Let me add my own." Kakei moved so he wrap his arms around both Kazahaya and Saiga.

Kazahaya felt himself slide down Saiga's body as the two men surrounded him. Wide eyed he looked around and saw Rikuo, Mukofujiwara and Nayuki look on in shock and arousal. Then his mouth dropped open when Kakei's hands caressed his bottom. Kazahaya jerked when the large hands of Saiga took his penis firmly. "What…what are you guys…?" The words broke off as the two men set about arousing him.

"Relax Kudo-kun and enjoy your reward for learning how to swim." Kakei dropped his lips to the side of Kazahaya's neck and sucked lightly.

Rikuo watched in amazement and envy. He wanted to join in arousing Kazahaya and he wanted to be the one trapped between the two men. They were deep enough now that from a distance you couldn't tell what was happening but for the three watching, it just proved more erotic knowing they were doing everything they could to make Kazahaya cum under the cover of water.

Kazahaya threw his head back letting it fall against Kakei. The man's hands now caressed his chest, tugging and manipulating his nipples. At times his hands joined Saiga's and increased the pressure. He was so close now.

Rikuo noticed Kazahaya's shorts floating his way and moved to catch them. He kept moving until he was beside the action. The light was fading but he could clearly see that Kazahaya was about to letgo and didn't want to be left out. One hand reached out and cupped his cheek.

"Hmmm, Ri-kuo?" Kazahaya knew his touch and licked his lips. Suddenly another body was close to his and a mouth covered his own. It took his breath away. Kazahaya had never experienced anything like this before.

"You feeling left out? Kakei?" Saiga nodded to his cohort.

Kakei nodded back and using one hand -released the tie on Rikuo's shorts. His hand slid around to Rikou's ass and pushed the shorts down and found the heavy sac between his legs, cupping firmly.

Saiga let one hand travel over to the erect cock of Rikuo and begun stroking. He was so turned on himself but right now he only wanted to make these boys cum. They were literally in the palms of his hands.

Mukofujiwara and Nayuki were side by side now in the water. Eyes were riveted to the action going on just a few meters away but their hands were busy. Under the waves they pleasured each other while watching their friends.

Rikuo broke the kiss for a moment just to take in some air then both hands framed the face of his lover and saw Kazahaya was about to yell out with his release and quickly covered those wet lips again.

Kazahaya's hands reached out and found Saiga's chest, finding his nipples and plucked them. He needed to touch someone as he came. Rikuo was kissing him, Kakei-san was running his hands everywhere and Saiga had just increased the speed of his hand.

"Mmmmph!" _Ahhh, so good! So damn good! _Kazahaya thought as he came. Surrounded by wet male flesh and the caressing touch of the water transported Kazahaya to a sea of pleasure.

Rikuo was aware of Kazahaya's pleasure and was close to joining him. He felt Saiga put another hand on him and jerked, loosing Kazahaya's lips. Opening his eyes he saw Saiga's grin of satisfaction.

"Good ain't it, boy? Let go" The deep voice whispered.

Just then Rikuo felt Kazahaya's hands slide up and down his chest and it was the touch that put him over the edge. He took Kazahaya's mouth again to smother his own yell.

Waves lapped against them, the four of them. It was dark now and the moon was hiding behind a cloud. Kakei held Kazahaya from behind, the boy's head rested against his chest like a sleepy child. Rikuo was held close to Saiga's side, his head on the man's shoulder. Both boys were completely satisfied and didn't want to move.

"Did you two manage to find pleasure as well?" Kakei asked Mukofujiwara and Nayuki. They grinned sheepishly and nodded. How could they not with the sex the four of them were generating.

"Maybe we should head back now and get some rest, we've got guests coming tomorrow." Kakei suggested as his hand smoothed up and down Kazahaya's chest. Kakei had calmed down some but the feel of the boy against him was enticing. He rubbed his own aching erection against Kazahaya's ass.

"Do you really want to go in now, before finishing this?" Saiga also couldn't help but touch Rikuo who for once had nothing to say about it. "Everybody's been satisfied but us." Raising a wet hand to Rikuo's face, he made the boy look at him. "Don't you want to return the favor?" His thumb rubbed Rikuo's bottom lip.

Kakei gripped Kazahaya's hips closer to him. "How about it Kudo-kun? Take care of me?" Kakei knew Kazahaya was well under his spell when the boy turned around and slipped his hands into his shorts. Kakei had been wrong; his arousal was still intense as he felt those slender hands circle him.

Saiga's head swooped down for a quick kiss before taking Rikuo's hand and placing it where he wanted it most.

It was automatic, they way his hands took Saiga, stroking and squeezing. When he heard the man groan deep in his throat, Rikuo grinned – he really wanted to see the man get off.

Nayuki sagged against Mukofujiwara, they were at it again. How did they keep it up day in and day out? All that sexual tension was – overwhelming. If they didn't finish soon, Nayuki was going to make love to Kosuke right here and now instead of the privacy of their room.

Back to back were Kazahaya and Rikuo; Saiga could see and watch Kakei's face and vice versa. They clasped hands in the water as their moments came closer and closer.

The sound of something whistling by was heard, a bang then the flashing of lights. Someone was setting off fireworks early. Multiple flashes revealed the entangled men and showed the ecstasy they were experiencing as they exploded underwater.

"Anybody seen my shorts?" It was later, no one knew how much time had passed as they floated in the water recovering but Saiga thought it was time to head in.

For some reason, Kazahaya found that to be too funny and started laughing. It was contagious; they all began laughing until they were crying. But the shorts were gone and the laughter started up again. Finally it was decided Nayuki and Mukofujiwara (who had kept on their shorts) would go for towels so they wouldn't have to run bare-assed back to the house. The moon was now out glowing brightly and would have shown _everything_.

"See you in the morning." Rikuo said to their friends. Kazahaya waved.

"Have fun!" Saiga yelled and laughed as they stumbled over each other, hurrying to find a bed. "Well it's time for bed and I know it will be difficult but try and get some sleep. Tomorrow we party!" Saiga escorted them to their room. "Night boys, tonight was _fun._ We'll have to try it again – sometime." He flashed a smile at them before disappearing into his room.

They both collapsed onto the bed still wearing towels. Outside fireworks were still going off and only reminded them of what had happened out there in the water. "That was interesting, wasn't it?" Rikuo asked.

"Oh yeah. I suppose we should expect more from them from now on. Nothing but sex all the time." Kazahaya sighed.

"Mmm, how will we stand it?" They looked at each other and busted out laughing.

* * *

The day started early with last minute trips to the store, preparing food and setting up the grill. About noon, people started to arrive, first friends of Kakei and Saiga then later the kids from the school. Of course there were some people who invited themselves, like the girls who were chasing after the boys. 

It was a lively crowd and they were kept busy being hosts and making sure there were enough food and drinks. Kazahaya was still admired by a lot of the boys but the attention was lessened because of the addition of girls at this cook-out.

Satoru and Kosuke helped out (after the night before – they were now on a first name basis) and everything went well. There were games of volleyball, Frisbee, tennis and other games anyone could think to come up with. As the afternoon grew hot, it was decided to move the games into the water and cool down. When the boys went to change, all they found were the Speedos. Somehow Saiga had hidden their other suits and thedrawstring shorts were out to sea. Satoru and Kosuke showed up at their room still in their regular clothes.

"We can't find our other suits!" Satoru said then saw the skimpy Speedos.

Kosuke crossed his arms and pushed up his glasses. "Saiga must have taken them. He intends for the four of us to go out there in these things!"

"Maybe we can beg off, tell everyone we've got to continue helping out with the food and stuff." Satoru said. He really didn't want all those people staring at him.

There was a knock on the door and Saiga entered, closed the door and leaned against it. "I see you found your suits. You should change; your friends are waiting on you. And," He held up a finger to stall a comment from Kazahaya. "I've told everyone that the Kid just recently learned how to swim and wanted to show off for everyone." He looked at Kosuke who was just as tall as he. "Also many didn't know you competed in swimmingtournaments – they're anxious to see what you can do."

Rikuo looked from his friends to Saiga. "So in other words, you made it so we can't back out of wearing these. They're out there waiting for us to join them."

"Yep!" He said cheerfully. "I let them know you guys were relieved from hostduty for a little while to play in the ocean. So you'd better get changed before they come looking for you." Grinning he left them grim-faced.

Rikuo began to strip, when he was naked he saw them all staring at him. "What? You should know that if we don't –something worse will happen." He pointed at Kazahaya. "And you two, what happened to liking the things Saiga did? Well now you get to like showing your bare ass to over fifty people. Welcome to our world!"

Kazahaya just shook his head, he knew there would be no way around it, he just wasn't in a hurry to go face this latest scheme. He too started to strip.

"Kosuke?" Satoru had somewhat enjoyed Saiga's games but there were people out there who _knew_ him. It would be _too embarrassing_.

Kosuke studied their friends as they pulled on the Speedos. They seemed confident that Saiga would have his way or something really annoying or embarrassing would happen. The two of them had been with Kakei and Saiga a long time and probably knew exactly what they were talking about. Sighing he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Put the damn suit on Satoru. And use sun block – that's not a place you want to get sunburned."

Rikuo led the way outside but they went unnoticed – towels were around their waists. It was a temporary save at best but they were using it. He headed for the water where the kids were. Behind them they heard a lot of excited voices and people moving around. Looking back they saw Saiga and Kakei in front of a crowd of people watching them and Kakei was holding a video camera!

"Damn." Rikuo said flatly. They'd be made to watch that whenever Saiga was in a really evil mood. "Let's do this together guys and get it over with."

Nodding they lined up side by side and faced the water. The kids now knew something was up and watched intently. "Now." Rikuo said and towels fell to the sand.

Pandemonium erupted. The suits had disappeared into the nether region of their bottoms. Walking as naturally as possible, they walked into the water. Right before being covered by the water, they each turned back, looked at Saiga and gave him the finger.

Saiga roared with laughter. Those boys sure added some spice to his life. He watched a bit as girls and guys surrounded the boys trying see and feel more of the flesh that was under the water.

They endured the extra attention for two hours. The final straw was when Kazahaya and Satoru were being pushed further and further out into the water by some guys trying to cop a feel. Neither were good enough swimmers to be out that far. Rikuo yelled to Kosuke and pointed. The powerful swimmers reached them in no time. A few angry words and promises of bodily harm got the aggressors under control. Kazahaya and Satoru had to be helped back to the shore where Kakei and Saiga met them with towels.

Saiga and Kakei had to make a path for the boys to get them in the house – some of the kids still wanted to play with the near-naked guys. Kazahaya was shaking because he was worn out from so much swimming. Kazahaya was supported by Rikuo and Saiga to the bedroom and laid on the bed. He was breathing fairly hard. Kakei leaned over him worried but after resting a moment he settled down. Satoru was also kind of tired and sat on the bed.

"Okay boys, we're relieving you of hosting duty for a couple more hours. Rest, take a nap or sit, just don't do anything strenuous for a while. Kudo…" Kakei had been about to speak to him when he noticed the boy was already sleeping. He leaned over and brushed a hand through his wet hair. "Have a good nap Kudo-kun. Rikuo get him out of that suit please – it can't be comfortable. Come on Saiga, let's give the boys a well deserved rest and then they can come back and enjoy the festivities."

"Sure, by the way boys, nice show. I think we'll watch it later tonight." Smirking he left the boys alone.

"Mind if we stay here?" Kosuke asked Rikuo who was drying his hair.

"Hmm?" When he finally looked up he saw that Satoru had fallen asleep on the bed with Kazahaya. Rikuo let out a short laugh. "Yeah, sure. We'll just stretch out in the recliners." Moving over to the bed he stood over Kazahaya who was flat on his back in towel and suit. "Let's strip 'em. I'm uncomfortable in this suit standing; it can't be any better sleeping."

"You can say that again." Kosuke said feeling the suit crawl up his ass again after just pulling it down again.

Rikuo pulled off the wet towel and put his fingers in the waist band of the suit. Kazahaya moaned softly. Rikuo pulled it down but it didn't want to move so he rolled Kazahaya slightly on his side and putting his hand under the suit, pushed down and over his ass. Rikuo, like Saiga liked the feel of him and Kazahaya's semi-erect flesh said he enjoyed being touched. Rikuo couldn't help but chuckle as he dropped the suit to the floor. Any other time he might have woken him but neither had the energy for it now.

Kosuke followed Rikuo's example and pretty much hadthe same result. "This is your fault, you know. All of you are, well you're high on sex and it's affecting us." He sounded upset but looked amused about it all.

"Right, we're at fault. I'm going to shower before relaxing. Why don't you use Kakei's shower?" Rikuo was smiling as he left the room.

They were able to sleep for two hours before Kakei came and woke them. Apparently they had been missed and were being asked for. After giving Kazahaya and Satoru time to shower and change they finally rejoined the party. It was late afternoon and most people were relaxing in the shade. The boys were starved and ate a big meal then joined in one of the board games. As night fell they watched movies and yes, 'Bare-Ass Boys' was the feature presentation. Dancing came next. It was a group thing – everybody dancing with everybody else. 'Dirty dancing' was quite popular and finally came the fireworks.

Close to 1am the party began to wind down. A lot of people were only able to get the day off and had to head back to the city tomorrow if not that very night. As people went in to catch some sleep six figures were out on the beach still watching fireworks.

Saiga was sitting with Kakei between his legs and the boys were sitting on either side of them. "Man that was fun. We should do this again next year." He placed a kiss on Kakei's earlobe.

"It was, wasn't it? I think we should too – make it our own personal holiday. Of course you'll all have to help out again." Kakei looked at the boys.

"We'll plan on it." Kosuke said.

"Just no more Speedos Saiga-san.

"Aww, come on! You guys were a hit! Maybe we'll just go with thongs or nothing all!" His smile was gleeful.

"Yeah, get us arrested why don't you?" Rikuo said sarcastically. "I'm sure we'll have fun celebrating Independence Day from a cell."

"That's enough you two – don't ruin this day with an argument. Well I think it's time we go in, Saiga." Kakei stood and pulled Saiga to his feet. "Don't worry about the mess; we'll worry about clean up tomorrow – sometime. Night!" He headed towards the house but stopped when Kazahaya called out to him.

"Thanks Kakei-san. This was really great!" Kazahaya had never though he could have friends and party with them and on the beach too. He owed Kakei a lot.

"It was my pleasure. Oh I almost forgot, Rikuo there's some treats for you guys up in one of the cabinets. Why don't you come and get it? Night all!" Kakei saida mysterious grin on his face.

Rikuo studied him a moment before getting to his feet. "Be right back." He followed the pair into the house. It didn't take long for him to find it. It was a white, plain box and on the side was his name. Rikuo took the box and went back outside.

Kazahaya looked up curiously, "What is it?"

"Don't know, let's see." Rikuo plopped down on the sand beside him. Breaking the tape he opened the box. Inside were chocolates, just what he'd been craving and Rikuo couldn't help but laugh. Didn't they always have chocolate on holidays?

"What's so funny?" Satoru got to his knees to peer into the box. "It's just chocolate candy." He looked at Rikuo who now had a sexy smile to Kazahaya whose eyes widened in response.

"It's like this – chocolate candy is shall we say a traditional food for us on holidays." Rikuo looked over at Kazahaya. "Isn't that right?" His voice had grown husky.

"Oh yes, remember that kiss at our party?" Kosuke asked Satoru, his own voice growing deeper as he watched Rikuo move closer to Kazahaya.

Satoru leaned against Kosuke and felt his arm come around his waist as they watched. Rikuo reached out and traced a finger over Kazahaya's lips, giving the boy a feel for his craving. He then put one of the warm, sweets in his mouth – all the while staring at Kazahaya.

Kazahaya saw the chocolate touch Rikuo's tongue and felt shivers along his spine. Reaching up he placed a hand behind Rikuo's head and brought his lips close to try and take the chocolate into his own mouth.

"Damn." Kosuke said as Kazahaya pulled Rikuo down on top of him. He reached for the box, "Hold out you hands, Satoru." Once the boy looked away long enough, Kosuke took a handful of chocolates then stood. "Let's leave them to finish the Fourth in their own way. We'll go and make some new traditions ourselves, hmm?" Kosuke framed Satoru's face for a deep kiss before pulling him up to their house. "Have a good time guys!" He chuckled for he was sure they hadn't heard him.

Saiga came up for air and noticedKosuke and Satoru gone. "Looks like we're alone. Just you, me and the fireworks." He sat up a bit and slipped off his shirt then relieved Kazahaya of his.

Kazahaya's hand reached for a chocolate knowing Rikuo would come searching for it – he did. They rolled about in the sand undressing each other and found themselves hit by cold water.

"Whoa!" Rikuo said then laughed. "Wanna take this inside?" The water was cold but his desire for the boy in his arms kept him warm.

"Nuh-uh. Let's do it here." Kazahaya looked up at the stars in the sky, the fireworks showering them with colored lights, he couldn't think of a better place to 'celebrate.'

Rikuo smiled softly at the wonder in his lover's eyes. Every holiday just seemed to get better and better. "Sure, let's make our own fireworks." His head dipped finding the sensitive spot on Kazahaya's neck making the boy arch into him. Yeah, loving Kazahaya under the flash of white stars and bright fireworks was the perfect way to celebrate.

* * *

**Well, did I do my job right? I really did have a tough time with this one, sorry if it disappoints. I won't give up though, I love these characters too much. Thanks for sticking with me! Much love and have a safe and sexy Fourth of July!**

**_ ...You can never have too much Legal Drug..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Here it is finally - a made-up holiday! I tried to make it really fun and sexy. Let me know if you like it._

_Clamp are the lawful owners of Legal Drug_

Fun and Games in the Store

"That's it! I declare this weekend a holiday!" Kakei had just turned the lock. Since returning from the beach it had been unreasonably hot and somehow that made more, lots more people come into the store. Yes it was good for business but it was also tiring.

Kazahaya looked from him to Saiga to Rikuo. "A holiday? But there's no holiday on the calendar. Kazahaya knew this because he'd begun to keep track of them. "What holiday?"

"_'The I'm hot and tired and want a break holiday!'_ "Kakei grinned suddenly feeling better. He should have thought of this before.

Saiga appeared to be thinking it over and grinned, "Sounds good to me, where are we going?"

"Nowhere." Kakei slid his hands in his pockets and smiled slyly. "We're going to close all the shades, lock all the doors, turn on the answering machine and stay right here." At first there were confused looks but Saiga and then Rikuo began smiling.

"I'm in." Rikuo said. It would be nice to just sit at home and relax. There would be no long trips or bags to pack. He was really liking this idea.

Kazahaya was still confused and looked it. "But what about the store? The customers? Won't they know we're here?" He didn't see how they could get away with. Somebody was bound to show up wanting something.

"It'll be fine. We'll just put a sign in the window saying we've gone away for the weekend, hide the car and do the other things Kakei said and we can put our feet up and have a quiet weekend." Saiga had gone to Kazahaya and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder. "No problem, right?" He grew thoughtful a moment. "If we want this to work we should stock up on everything tonight so we don't have to leave the store at all."

Kakei loved how Saiga could read his mind. "Right. I'll get busy on making a list of what foods we need. You guys should think about movies and games you want. As soon as the store is cleaned up, we'll head out. Okay, get moving!" Kakei grinned at them all – this was going to be fun.

It was midnight before they were all back in the store again, tired and sweaty but looking forward to the next two days. Food for four grown men, including snacks, movies, video games and a few mysterious packages that Saiga hid as soon as they came home.

"Everybody can sleep in tomorrow and we'll have a late breakfast or brunch together, okay?"

"And then the games can begin." Saiga smiled and rubbed his hands together.

Rikuo looked at him suspiciously, "Just what kind of games did _you_ have in mind?"

"Oh don't you worry, you'll have fun. I guarantee it. Now off to bed with you! We may be taking time off from work but we should definitely get in some exercise too!" Saiga laughed as he baited them.

Rikuo sighed and led the way upstairs. He knew there were going to be some sexy activities tomorrow but just what, escaped him.

He watched as Kazahaya got ready for bed. A holiday, hmm? Since it was a holiday, he and Kazahaya were due to have their own fun, besides whatever Saiga had planned. "Hey, Kazahaya?"

Kazahaya turned to look at Rikuo and noticed the look in his eye. Suddenly he felt a little less sleepy. "Yeah? What is it?" His voice had changed, huskier.

"Tomorrow's a holiday. We'll have to find some time to be alone, don't'cha think? So we can celebrate properly." As Rikuo watched, Kazahaya licked his lips.

"Why don't we start tonight?" He pulled his shirt over his head and walked to Rikuo. "It's already after midnight – officially the holiday." Kazahaya put his hands on Rikuo's waist and leaned in for a kiss.

One hand buried itself in Kazahaya's hair as Rikuo took the slick lips. It was a hot kiss and both wanted to take it further but Rikuo suddenly let go and backed away.

"No. We need to sleep." Rikuo turned away from the tempting image Kazahaya presented." I have a feeling Saiga's got plans for us and even though it's just the four us, doesn't mean he won't do all that he can to embarrass us. We'll need our strength." He walked to the bathroom trying to calm down. "Besides, I plan to keep us up all night. I want you ready for that." With a huge sexy smile Rikuo disappeared into the bathroom for a cold shower.

"Damn him." Kazahaya said to no one. He was still aroused but he knew Rikuo meant what he said and that he would keep them up loving all night long. He heard the shower running and imagined himself in there washing down that hard body. "Aww, man! I'm so hard, how am I ever going to get to sleep!"

It was eleven the next morning when Saiga let himself into the boys' apartment. Rikuo was laid out on top of his bed, a book beside his head. Apparently he'd gotten up early, dressed then relaxed on his bed only to fall back asleep. Kazahaya on the other hand was still deep asleep.

Saiga looked over his shoulder and grinned at Kakei, "Looks like we get to have some fun. I want the kid. How about you take Rikuo?"

"Too late, our Rikuo is a light sleeper." Kakei smiled as Rikuo's eyes blinked and he sat up. "You spoiled my fun but you'll make up for it later." Kakei's eyes raked Rikuo's body.

Rikuo was surprised to hear Kakei talk that way, usually it was Saiga with the suggestive comments. Never the less, his heart sped up and he was no longer sleepy.

Saiga shrugged and went to stand by Kazahaya's bed. "Guess you'll just have to watch me wake up sleeping beauty." Even as he spoke Kazahaya rolled over onto his back and threw one arm above his head. The sheet was wrapped around one thigh and all he wore was a pair of boxers. "Damn, he's making it easy for me." Saiga chuckled.

Saiga sat down on the bed and felt Rikuo and Kakei stand on either side of him. Three pairs of eyes watched as Saiga's fingertips traced vulnerable collar bones. They moved languidly down over flat nipples then continued to a cute bellybutton.

Kazahaya moaned and turned his head. He lifted his hips slightly and shivered.

"Hmm, still not waking up. Okay." Saiga leaned over and blew on the nipples until they tightened appealingly. "Yeah, that's it." His tongue reached out and circled one, wetting it. Moving to the other nipple he did the same thing.

"Huh? What?" Kazahaya's dreams were becoming heated and he wondered if Rikuo had decided to start on their holiday fun. He brought up his hands pushed them into thick hair and directed that head closer to his nipple.

Saiga was more than pleased to take the nub into his mouth. He sucked lightly at first then harder. One hand smoothed down the flexing stomach and inched beneath the shorts.

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya's eyes opened to look at the man nibbling at his flesh but saw Rikuo _and_ Kakei watching _Saiga _taste him and pulling down his shorts!

Saiga lifted his head a big smile on his face, "Morning! Are you _up_ yet? Let's see." Suddenly he jerked the shorts down before Kazahaya could stop him. Hands tried to cover what everybody was waiting to see but Saiga captured those hands in one of his and held them over Kazahaya's head. "No, let me see." Saiga was enjoying this.

"Kudo-kun, good morning. When you two didn't come down for breakfast, we thought we'd come wake you." Kakei looked from the embarrassed face down the recently exposed penis. "Almost there. Looks like he needs a bit more help. Don't you think so Rikuo?"

Rikuo only nodded. He felt himself get hard as he watched the action on the bed. Saiga and Kakei were starting early – sexing them up. His hand reached out and touched Kazahaya's calf and began stroking it. Looking up he saw Kazahaya's eyes fly to his. "Morning." Rikuo said huskily.

"Oh man." Kazahaya whispered. Rikuo was stroking his leg, Saiga's hand was moving softly around his groin but not touching his rising erection and Kakei was now moving closer to tease his nipples. "You…guys!" He groaned and closed his eyes.

"There it is – all full and ready for action." Saiga said as Kazahaya lifted his hips helplessly straining against the hold Saiga had on his hands.

Kakei let his hand join Saiga's and together they stroked Kazahaya. The bed creaked beneath him. Kazahaya started to sweat as they pushed him closer towards release.

Rikuo had sat on the end of the bed but now crawled closer watching the action. He could tell, he knew Kazahaya was close and he wanted to be right there when he came.

Kakei saw Rikuo's rapt attention and smiled. It was time to leave these two alone. After all, he and Saiga had lots of activities planned for the boys. Reluctantly Kakei raised his hand and using one finger stroked the head of Kazahaya's erection before pulling back. He leaned over Kazahaya and framed his face.

"I believe you slept in on purpose wanting to be aroused out of sleep." Kakei's look was amused. "We love waking you this way." Kakei's lips took hold of Kazahaya's bottom lip and sucked lightly. His tongue entered the open mouth and deepened the kiss. "Hmm, we'll have to do this more often." Kakei licked at the lips and pulled back slowly.

Saiga could feel the pulsing of Kazahaya's blood and was anxious to see the boy come but Kakei was pulling him away. "Why not now?" Arousing Kazahaya was always a sure-fire way to set them all on the brink. Saiga shifted to relieve some of the pressure behind his zipper.

"No…don't…stop! Come…back. Oh please…" Kazahaya pleaded as they released him. He'd awoken to warm hands touching him, taking him to that special place and now they were leaving!

"Let them have this time. We'll have them later." Kakei's teeth pulled on Saiga's earlobe and he felt him shiver.

"You just like to torture me." Saiga groaned and let Kakei pull him to his feet.

"Of course. Rikuo take care of Kudo-kun, we'll be waiting downstairs." Kakei wasn't sure Rikuo heard him because he'd just stripped off his shirt and wrapped his own hand around the jerking penis.

"I'm here." Rikuo said as he found that tender spot on Kazahaya's neck. Vaguely he heard Kakei and Saiga leave the room. "I'm here. Come for me, Kazahaya. Come!" He whispered fiercely in his ear.

The boys came down an hour later, Kazahaya staying behind Rikuo. He knew he shouldn't be but he was a little embarrassed. Rikuo was taking it in stride – situations like before were bound to happen to them and Kazahaya needed to get used to the idea.

Saiga looked up from the paper. "Hope you worked up an appetite, I know I did." He looked a Kazahaya, "And for more than just food." His smile grew as the boy blushed. "Let's get cooking."

Together they fixed a large meal, it was brunch now and all dug in. Once their bellies were full and the kitchen cleaned. Saiga directed the boys to pick up some large clear sheets of plastic and take them into the store.

"Are we going to paint the store? I thought we were on holiday!" Kazahaya complained as he covered the shelves.

They didn't worry about being seen because Kakei had specially made coverings for the windows. The store was closed off to the outside world.

"No, not painting but it is going to get a little messy in here." Kakei said but didn't explain. He directed in covering everything and making sure that the plastic was flat and wouldn't trip them during play. Soon everything was well covered and Saiga brought out a big bag.

"Okay. Here's one for the kid, Rikuo, Kakei and one for me." Saiga gave them each a huge bag of balloons. At the boys puzzled looks, Saiga smiled. "We're going to have a water-balloon fight!"

Rikuo looked at him in disbelief. _A water-balloon fight in the store?_ But as he looked around at how well everything was covered, he began to see the possibilities. The shelves made for good cover and there was plenty of room to move around. It could be fun.

Kazahaya was baffled. _Water-balloons?_ He looked at each of them, waiting for an explanation and they all looked at him and laughed.

They explained as they filled the balloons. Since they each had a bag of one hundred, by the time they were finished, Kazahaya understood and couldn't wait to play. Rules were decided on; whoever had the most balloons left at the end of the hour was the looser. The winner was the person who got in the most successful hits. Saiga had gotten them each colored balloons – Kakei's were white, Saiga's were black, blue for Rikuo and green for Kazahaya.

"Alright, now we need to change into our suits." The last balloon had been filled and all were placed in the store. Areas had been chosen to defend; they were ready for a fight.

"Suits?" Kazahaya asked.

"Bathing suits. No need to mess up our clothes." Kakei grinned. "Betcha can't guess which suits we want you to wear?"

Saiga walked back into the store and in each hand he held the Speedo briefs they'd worn at the beach. He laughed at their expressions. "Oh don't worry; we'll be wearing them too." And he pulled out two more pair. "Bare asses for everyone!"

Kazahaya blinked - their asses would be bare! He began to imagine Kakei's ass – he'd seen more of Saiga's than Kakei's. Suddenly he blushed at his thoughts.

"What's going through that dirty little mind?" Saiga came forward and captured his chin. "Maybe you'll tell me later, hmm?" He planted a quick kiss. "Let's get changed!"

"I'm going have to start watching you." Rikuo murmured as he passed Kazahaya.

The boys were allowed to change in private but the moment Kazahaya stepped out of the bathroom Saiga was waiting to escort him into the store. "There's that sexy body from this morning." Grabbing his arm, he spun Kazahaya around. "And there's those sweet cheeks, I missed them. Come on, let's go play." He cupped a huge hand on a firm cheek and guided the boy into the store.

Kazahaya had taken a moment to check Saiga out in his briefs and shades. His body was impressive but being held by that hand distracted him from checking out Saiga's ass.

Kakei let them all have an eye-full. He made a show of bending over the counter and turning on the sound system. Not to be outdone, Saiga went to stand beside him then looked over his shoulder at the staring boys. "So what do you think? Which one do you like better?"

Both of them blinked and looked at each other then away but both refused to answer. No way were they going to answer that question. They were still just dealing with all of them being almost naked and in the store to boot!

"Oh quit teasing and let's get this fight started." Kakei said.

Kakei had chosen to play a burned CD of different rock bands. They went to their chosen spots and with the beginning of the next song, the fight began.

Saiga, Kakei and Rikuo all chose Kazahaya as the first target. One got him in the face, another on his chest and the last on the only part of his body that was covered. (Guess who threw that one!)

"Hey!" Kazahaya shook his head to get the water out of his eyes. They burned bright – it was time to fight.

Balloons flew across the room – white ones, black, blue and green. Kazahaya got sneaky and ducked behind a shelf then appeared behind Saiga. Splat! Direct hit on Saiga's tight ass. Kazahaya took off running, fell and slid but still managed to get away.

Grinning, Rikuo decided to try a sneak attack too. While Kakei was laughing at Saiga, he threw two balloons – one to the head, the other Kakei's chest.

It was on. Ducking, sneaking, throwing without looking and slipping, sliding and falling – they were having a ball. Saiga was aiming for asses and penises. He had great aim. Kazahaya aimed for heads since everyone was slightly taller than he – most of the balloons connected. Rikuo didn't care where he hit and he cheated just a bit – some balloons burst before they could be thrown, much to Saiga's and Kakei's surprise.

Once they all ganged up on Saiga, he got five or six hits just on his dick. Then he turned so they could hit his ass with more water. Kazahaya couldn't throw for laughing when Kakei and Rikuo slipped and slid into each other banging heads. It was Saiga's turn for a sneak attack. While Kazahaya was laughing he came up behind the boy and smashed two balloons against two cheeks. He over did it and both went down to the floor with a splash!

"You did that on purpose!" Kazahaya yelled, laughing. He tried getting up only to slide down and onto Saiga's chest.

"Maybe." He took the opportunity to squeeze Kazahaya's buns and hold him close a moment. "It was worth it in any case. Damn!" Rikuo dropped a balloon on his face.

Kazahaya escaped sliding all the way into Kakei who caught him around the waist. "Look at what I caught! Come here." Acting like he was about to kiss him, Kakei suddenly slapped a balloon against his back.

Rikuo also got caught between Kakei and Saiga. His arms were held by Saiga and Kakei was in front of him. The briefs were pulled open and a balloon was pushed inside. Grinning evilly, Kakei slapped it sending water all over the semi-stiff penis. Behind him Saiga rubbed against him. "Did that cool you off?"

"I don't think so." Kakei laughed and cupped Rikuo gently.

They were having fun playing but they were also turned on. Four men almost naked, stiff and wet – a wonderful sight. Finally the balloons started running out, it then became a free for all. They didn't even bother to run or hide, just duck and throw. There was one balloon left – a white one. Kakei was the looser. It turned out that Kazahaya was the winner with the most hits.

"All right! Yeah!" He started jumping but slid and went to the floor. Still smiling he looked up at them. "What do I win!"

"Oh don't you worry, I'll come up with something really special for you." Saiga held out his hand to pull him up.

Kazahaya frowned, "You're not going to do something tricky are you? I want a real prize. Kakei-san, make him give me a real prize, something nice." He whined.

Kakei was cleaning off his glasses and walked up to stand in front of Rikuo who was leaning against the counter. "Don't worry Kudo-kun, Saiga _always_ gives nice prizes." Putting on his glasses, he leaned back and let Rikuo's hard body support him. "But as looser, it looks like I'll have to cook tonight. Any requests?"

Rikuo's hand acted on its own and settled on a slim hip then moved around to fondle the exposed ass. He thought it was a really nice shape and firm too. His fingers flexed, yeah it was a nice ass.

"That feels good, keep it up." Kakei said looking over his shoulder.

Rikuo blushed as he realized all eyes were on him but he didn't stop. He shrugged a bit and lowered his eyes.

"Well hell!" Saiga laughed.

"Kudo-kun? So what would you like for dinner tonight?" He had to repeat the question because Kazahaya was watching Rikuo's hand and Kakei's body responding to it.

He blinked and told Kakei what he wanted then jumped when Saiga's arms folded around his middle, pulling him close.

"Feeling left out?" Saiga whispered before licking at the boy's neck. One hand brushed away water as it went down a trembling thigh, then moved inside to come up over a steadily hardening erection.

They all jumped when the phone rang, spoiling the moment. It rang five times before the answering machine picked up. Kakei sighed and turned to face Rikuo. "Unfortunately I'm going to stop you but later I want to feel more of that firm touch." He kissed Rikuo's chin and then each hard nipple before pulling away.

"Come Saiga, let Kudo go. We should clean up the store." Moving in front of the couple, Kakei watched as Saiga's hand moved inside the Speedo and Kazahaya push back into him. "Just can't keep your hands off him, can you?" Slapping at the busy hand, Kakei pulled it out and tugged on Saiga. "Let's get some towels and get busy then we can move on to the next game."

"I was about to get 'busy'!" Saiga growled but then he remembered the next game and grinned.

It took time removing the plastic and cleaning up the water but despite the falling and bumping into shelves during the game, the store was in good shape only a few things had to put right.

"I'm hungry." Kazahaya spoke as he folded the last of the plastic.

"I could eat too." Rikuo stated.

"Okay, let's pop some popcorn and watch a movie before the next game." Kakei suggested.

"Sounds good. Boys go pick out a movie and I'll get the food." Saiga said.

"Let's go change." Kazahaya said and started to walk away. That is until a finger hooked into the back of his Speedos.

"No, no changing. We'll need the suits for the next game too. Now off with you." He spanked Kazahaya lightly.

Kazahaya tilted his head, "Another game with water? But we just cleaned up the store."

"No questions, just trust me when I say we need the suits on. It shouldn't bother you to continue showing those sweet cheeks. I do love to watch them, now go on." And spanked them both this time.

"Come on, he's up to something like always." Rikuo took Kazahaya by the arm and led him away. "He's doing a lot to arouse us, they both are. Kakei called this a holiday but all this sexual tension is in no way relaxing. We'll end up needing a 'holiday' from our holiday." Rikuo looked around and saw they were alone.

Kazahaya found himself pulled into Rikuo's arms and his mouth under assault. Kazahaya gave in wrapped his hands around his neck stroking damp hair. Rikuo pulled the boy's hips close and rubbed himself against Kazahaya. They were so involved that they didn't hear Kakei and Saiga come up behind them.

Kakei knew that playing with the boys as they had been would 'sex them up' but he thought they'd last longer than this. "We'll would you look at this Saiga. They're making out and didn't invite us!"

Rikuo was startled but he didn't let go of Kazahaya who tried to pull away. One hand strayed to the boy's ass and he turned a lazy head to look at them. "Like you need an invitation, it's your fault anyway."

"Oh, don't tempt me boy." Saiga's voice was rough as his eyes raked over the entwined couple.

"O-kay. Time to cool down. Kudo go get robes for everybody. Rikuo pick out a movie and Saiga, come help me with the food. Come on!" Kakei pulled hard on Saiga's arm. "Remember, we don't want the fun to end too soon."

"Don't know what he's complaining about." Rikuo muttered. "It's their fault for teasing me so." He watched Kazahaya's body as he ran off to find robes.

They were covered up and it helped – a little. There were sandwiches, chips, popcorn and sodas. Rikuo took one chair, Kakei and Saiga the sofa and Kazahaya sat on a cushion on the floor. A comedy was chosen and they laughed as they ate. After the movie they played a couple of video games, yelling and cursing as they fought to see who could get the high score.

"Move it big man! I'm on a roll!" Kakei said and elbowed Saiga in the side.

Kazahaya laughed at them then blinked in shock when he saw Rikuo move ahead of him blocking his view so he couldn't see! "Hey! No fair!" He stood on the couch so he could see and catch up.

"Yeah!" Kazahaya and Kakei slapped palms as they both won. "Who's the man now! Huh, Rikuo? Who whipped who's butt?" Kazahaya was back on the couch bouncing up and down.

"Oh shut up! It was just luck!" Rikuo threw down his controller but he couldn't help but smile at Kazahaya yelling his victory.

Kakei didn't jump up and down but he did stand up, face Saiga and stuck out his tongue. "Just couldn't keep up with me! You're slow, Saiga. So very slooow. Ha! In your face!"

Saiga crossed his arms and turned his face away. "Whatever."

"You always were a sore loser, Saiga." Kakei said with a grin. He checked the time. "It's gotten late on us. Guess I should start dinner. We can play the other game after we eat." He looked slyly at Saiga. "You'll win that one for sure."

Saiga's grin returned and he looked over at Rikuo and Kazahaya. "Yeah, I should win big. Come on guys, let's help Kakei. The sooner we eat, the sooner we play!"

Rikuo watched as Saiga all but raced to the kitchen. Looking over at Kazahaya, "I think the teasing they did earlier was nothing compared to what they've got planned."

Kazahaya thought of the three of them by his bed this morning. He shivered with anticipation. As he followed Rikuo, the boy's robe rubbed silkily over his hard body and wished he and Rikuo could slip upstairs for a little while.

Fixing dinner, eating and cleanup was a good time. They picked at each other, talked about some of their more eccentric customers and relived the day. The sexual tension was on a slow simmer for nobody forgot that a new sexy game was to be played shortly.

Furniture was pushed back against the walls to make room. Out of bag from a toy store, a game of Twister was taken out.

Rikuo frowned. "You don't need water to play Twister." Checking out Saiga's grin, he realized that Saiga only meant that he wanted them basically naked as their bodies 'twisted' together. "Oh, of course." A reluctant smile appeared on Rikuo's face.

"Hmm, maybe we could use a little water. I'll be right back." Kakei disappeared into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Saiga pulled out the plastic sheet with colored circles on it.

"Okay, tell me. How do you play this game?" He didn't get it. Kazahaya stood with his arms crossed looking from one sexy grin to another. As they explained the game, Kakei returned with a champagne bucket full of ice.

"Twister with some new twists." He stated and when they finished explaining the game, he told them his variation.

"So you two will be the ones in control and Kazahaya and me the 'puppets'?" Rikuo wondered how long it would take before he lost all control.

"You know it! Damn, Kakei. I knew I loved you for your brains _and_ your tight body." Saiga gave Kakei a quick kiss. "Now who goes first? Me or you?"

"I want to. It was my idea." The two stared at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Deal. Winner goes first and the other calls the places. Ready? One, two, three!"

"Paper beats rock!" Kakei called. He looked at the boys. "Take off your robes and let's _play!"_

Kazahaya was blushing as he took off his robe. He and Rikuo would be at the others' mercy and neither had any. How were they going to last a whole hour of this? Already his was stiff behind his briefs and so were the others.

Saiga turned on some music and called out, "Left foot red." The game had begun.

After a few minutes, both boys were in awkward positions and Kakei stood between them with his feet on the appropriate spots. "Ice for Kazahaya." Saiga said and Kakei reached out and grabbed a piece of ice.

Kazahaya was right beside Kakei and in moments he felt the ice touch the back of his neck. It traced his spine down to just above his ass, there it stopped and droplets of water slid slowly down his ass. His hips shook giving everyone a lovely view.

Smiling Kakei turned to Rikuo whose face was the only body part he could reach. Gently he combed through the boy's thick hair, traced his eyebrows and long eyelashes, down his fingers moved to the straight nose and finally to the open lips. Kakei could feel warm air on his fingers as he lightly caressed Rikuo's smooth lips then slipped one then two fingers inside. He moaned softly as Rikuo sucked on the digits.

"Umm," Saiga cleared his throat and gave out the next instructions. This time Rikuo was bent forward directly in front of Kakei and Kazahaya's head just beside Kakei's ass.

"I like this." Kakei said with a big smile. "Rikuo, your turn for ice but first," He grabbed Rikuo's hips and rubbed his erection against his ass. "Next time we'll play naked."

Rikuo groaned and silently agreed, this was pure torture and then Kakei stopped. Looking back he saw Kakei pickup some ice and then each cheek tingled as Kakei's hands stroked his naked ass then moved lower to cup his heavy sac. A shiver racked his spine as the ice melted.

Behind him Kakei could feel the rapid breath of Kazahaya. Bending over slightly, his cheek finally made contact with Kazahaya's lips. It was his turn to moan as Kazahaya took the initiative.

At first he just brushed his lips against the offered flesh, getting a feel for it. Soon he was kissing and licking with a few bites that had Kakei's nerves jumping.

The game went on. Rikuo found himself over Kazahaya's back and Kakei on Kazahaya's other side. Squatting, Kakei reached for Rikuo's nipples circling and pulling on them. His other hand slid under Kazahaya and wetly slid down the boy's clenched abdomen and into his briefs.

Kazahaya bucked as Kakei moved the ice over his hard penis. On his neck, he could feel Rikuo's lips with Kakei's hand pressed between them.

_Buzz!_ Saiga jumped then slapped at the timer, he'd been so mesmerized by the action that the timer was forgotten. It was finally his turn with the boys. He let out a low chuckle as the three fell to the floor also startled by the timer. They lay without moving trying to calm down from the sexual high.

"I'll give you ten minutes to rest then we can start again." Saiga reached down and plucked Kakei out the mess of limbs. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself." He said as Kakei cuddled close.

"Simply delicious, I enjoyed every minute." Kakei pulled the dark head down and gave Saiga a voracious kiss.

Rikuo rolled off temptation - Kazahaya and onto his back. His heart was skipping in his chest and the game wasn't over. He lowered his hand to his crotch; the damn suit was too tight now. Rikuo made a few adjustments and lifted his head to take a look – the head of his erection was now peeping out of waistband of his briefs. Rikuo started laughing – he'd just made it that much easier for Saiga to drive him insane.

Kazahaya just laid still, eyes closed. The front of his suit was cool with water but he was hot. He wanted to touch himself but feared everyone was watching so he did nothing – well his hips wiggled a little.

Saiga's huge hands roughly mauled Kakei's body during the kiss. When he heard Rikuo's laughter he reluctantly pulled away from the lips he loved. A slow smile covered his face as he saw the exposed penis. "I think you really got to them, take a look." Kakei had been nibbling at his neck.

"Oh my. You couldn't have done that earlier?" Kakei pouted but laughed. "And I think Kazahaya would like to do the same but he's resisting. He stared as the boy's hips moved shaking the distended penis.

"I'll help him." Saiga promised. "Okay on your feet, it's time for me to have some fun!" He rubbed his hands together.

The boys groaned as they struggled up off the floor. Kazahaya gapped to see Rikuo's dick over the top of the Speedo briefs. Rikuo just shrugged. Saiga gleefully moved into position and nodded at Kakei to start.

Part two began and Rikuo ended up behind Saiga with one arm between the man's legs. It was Kazahaya who gave Saiga easy access to his genitals and moaned before the man even touched him.

Since Saiga could hardly reach Rikuo, he applied the ice to Kazahaya's trembling inner thighs. Once his hands reached the apex, Saiga slipped a finger beneath the strip of material and pushed the ice inside. The boy's legs shook as the ice thawed against his scrotum. Saiga continued his torture by squeezing Kazahaya's ass before reaching again for the suit and pulling on it so that the wet fabric was pulled tight against the stiffness cupped inside.

Rikuo acted on own. Moving his body forward, his shoulder slipped between Saiga's legs brushing inner thighs and the man's erection. Daringly he turned his head a placed an open-mouthed kiss where Saiga was sure to feel it.

"Damn boy! Who's teasing who?" He growled.

Another position found Rikuo facing Saiga, arms behind him, legs open. He wanted whatever Saiga was about to do to him.

Kazahaya was ass to ass with Saiga and the boy couldn't be still, he need the contact of warm skin and the friction it caused.

Saiga closed his eyes a moment before leaning down, pushing back against Kazahaya, ice in hand he applied it to the tip of the stiff member visible before him. Over, around, up and down the ice went and quickly melted – the skin was just too hot.

Many things happened at once, Kazahaya's foot slipped on some water and he pushed back into Saiga causing him to fall forward onto Rikuo. The timer sounded and startled Kakei. After slapping the button he looked to the men on the floor.

Rikuo was on his back, Saiga's body covered him chest to chest and Kazahaya was next to Saiga an arm around his waist holding him close. Kakei got down on his knees and joined the writhing bodies.

Someone was pulling off his briefs and Rikuo was glad, in fact his own hand began tugging on a pair, he had no idea who's. The fabric rolled as it was dragged to his ankle. He kicked it off. The grip he had on someone's suit only tightened as he removed it. He brought his other hand in on the action, sweeping it down along the ass and thigh until the suit was gone.

Saiga arched his spine as someone's hand traced each bump, locked onto his briefs and removed them. Behind the shades, he finally opened his eyes. He saw Kakei over Rikuo about to kiss him so that meant it was Kazahaya stripping him. Grinning he looked back at the boy, it was time to reward him for winning the water balloon fight.

He waited until Kazahaya threw the briefs over his shoulder before turning. The boy's eyes were wide and dazed, there was and urgency about him as his hands reached out for Saiga.

"So you're ready for me? Let's take these off." Saiga's voice was soft and his own skin hummed to feel Kazahaya's hands stroking and teasing it. Quickly he stripped off the briefs and laid the boy down on his back. The floor wasn't the most comfortable place to be but neither could wait until they'd made it to a bed.

Large hands framed Kazahaya's face and he saw Saiga's lips hover just a moment over his before he closed his eyes. This is what he needed, for hours he'd been tempted and now satisfaction was soon to come. Keeping his eyes closed he felt Saiga kiss and nibble his way down his neck, chest and belly. Kazahaya clenched his stomach muscles as those lips moved lower. He could feel fingers playing in the hair there then lips, a tongue licking…

Rikuo and Kakei were mating – locked in and embrace lips to lips, chest to chest, legs entangled. It was the sound of Kazahaya's pleased groan that drew their eyes to the couple beside them. They saw the movement of Saiga's head and Kazahaya's body arched high.

"Shall we?" Kakei's sexy voice asked. He too pushed Rikuo down and positioned his body so that Rikuo's erection was the main attraction. The sounds coming from the boy told Kakei all he needed to know that he was doing everything right.

Rikuo and Kazahaya were next to each other, their hands joined as Saiga and Kakei's lips and mouths took them over the edge.

It wasn't over. Kakei wrapped Rikuo's hand around his hard-on and started it moving. He eyes closed in torture and ecstasy as the boy sat up and kissed the tip. Kakei's heart beat so fast – it was finally happening. His mouth opened and sounds escaped as the sucking began.

Saiga hands were now buried in Kazahaya's hair as he brought the open mouth closer and closer to his groin. Softly he felt the brush of lips teasing him and he wanted to force Kazahaya to take it but let the boy do it his own way. "Damn." He said softly as he realized Kazahaya needed no coaching from him. "More…"

Time moved but they didn't. They lay on top of the Twister sheet and just breathed. All day long they had tempted and teased each other and finally they were at rest. Music continued to play and still they were motionless.

"How about we do it all again tomorrow?" Saiga finally asked. He lifted a hand and straightened his shades.

Kakei rolled over chuckling and then laughing full out. "No. Hell no! I couldn't take it!"

"Me either." Kazahaya threw in his two cents. Just the thought of being on edge all day long _again _made him shake his head with wonder that he'd lasted as long as he had today!

"Rikuo? You wanna play more, don't you?" Saiga sat up on his elbows and looked over at the boy.

"Play? Sure but I'm with them. No constant torture tomorrow."

"So what? You just wanna do it all day long? I'm up for that!" Everybody laughed then.

Slowly they got up and put the room in order. They didn't bother with clothes but walked around in all their naked male glory. Hunger overcame them and they moved into the kitchen for some food. Back in front of the TV they all crowded on the couch to watch some movies before bed. All they did was tempt each other all over again. Nude side by side feeling every little movement the person next to them made only served to start the 'game' over again.

Just as the second movie was to start it was Kazahaya who ended the farce. He laid a warm palm on Rikuo's leg. "I think its bedtime." His eyes went from Rikuo's face down to the boy's lap where his penis was stiffening. You made me a promise and I want to collect." Kazahaya knew Saiga and Kakei were listening but he didn't care.

Rikuo stared then a slow smile came over his face and he leaned close to steal a kiss. "I did, didn't I? Then let's get to it." He stood suddenly and pulled Kazahaya up beside him holding him about the waist. "Night guys – it's been fun."

Kakei and Saiga looked on in shock as the two boys walked away and headed upstairs, naked asses shining in the lamplight.

"They left us!" Saiga said in disbelief.

"Actually, I think they've got the right idea. Shall we lover?" Kakei turned off the TV stood and held out his hand.

Saiga let Kakei pull him up then moved close; sliding one hand down Kakei's back. "Since when have I ever been able to resist you?" They kissed then Saiga bent at the waist and put Kakei over his shoulder, slapping his ass. "Get ready for an all nighter!"

Kakei chuckled and grabbed his glasses; his other hand began touching the hard flanks of his lover's body. "Don't worry, I'll keep up!"

The morning came and went; Rikuo and Kazahaya were sleeping soundly in Rikuo's bed. One of Kazahaya's arms was over Rikuo's chest as he slept on his stomach, Rikuo's hand resting on that arm. Again Saiga and Kakei slipped into the room. They'd only been awake for a short time and except for their robes – had yet to dress.

"We'll have to take them downstairs. There's no way the four of us will fit in one of their beds." Arms crossed, Saiga said with a smile on his face.

Kakei nodded his agreement. "Our bathroom is much bigger as well." He'd already seen more wet fun for the four of them. Moving closer to the bed he sat and begun rubbing one silky spine and one smooth chest. "Oh boys…it's time to get up. We've got another day fun and games planned. Our holiday's not over yet." Kakei's hands slipped lower…

_Illegal or Legal Drug - you decide_


	8. Chapter 8

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! I hope you all have fun and party safely and get sick on candy! _

_I switched gears a bit for halloween. This fic is more sweet and funny than outrageous. It's hard to do outrageous all the time but I think I've put in enough sex to keep you happy! I hope you like the costumes I picked out for everyone and it's a sure bet you can tell the types of shows that I like to watch by reading this. Okay I'm through boring you - on with the holiday fun!_

* * *

Trick or Treat Kisses 

Tomorrow was Halloween, Rikuo thought. Because Kazahaya was here now, he knew it was going to be fun. The boy had talked about it all month long and had decorated not only the store but the apartment as well. Plus it was a holiday where chocolate candy was **king!** But, and here was the problem, he wondered what new ways were Saiga and Kakei going to come up with to embarrass them at the costume party. Even though he expected to be embarrassed, that didn't mean he enjoyed it – no matter the sexy outcome.

Rikuo opened the door and couldn't help but grin. A smiling skeleton greeted him, "How's it hanging?" It asked then laughed. The plastic skeleton was hanging from the ceiling and it glowed in the dark. For some reason, he got as much of a kick out of it as Kazahaya. There were Jack-o-Lanterns all about the room, some scary and some funny. But that wasn't all; black cats, witches, ghosts, bats and fake cemetery stones graced the apartment. It should have been morbid but it was fun and he was glad Kazahaya had gone through the trouble.

"Hey! Ready to eat? I got take out." Kazahaya poked his head out of the kitchen and laughed when Rikuo's mouth dropped open. "Do you like it?" Kazahaya stepped out into the room and put his hands on his nearly bare hips.

Rikuo's smile could have lit the room. "Turn around." He commanded and let out a huge laugh when Kazahaya did and wiggled his hips. "Yes, yes, I do like. My very own sexy devil." He loved it!

Kazahaya was wearing a red silk, short vest, extremely tight, red short-shorts with a tail and a headband with horns. The shorts covered him but you could still see everything outlined perfectly.

"All right, go wash up and let's eat. You don't want to get punished by this devil do you?" Kazahaya planned on enjoying tonight.

"I don't know, maybe I do." Rikuo couldn't let go of the grin as the tail wagged behind Kazahaya as he set the table.

"So why get dressed up tonight? We'll be in costumes all day tomorrow." They were eating and Rikuo was still smiling.

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo, not only his mouth but his eyes were smiling too. Kazahaya figured that all sorts of naughty ideas were running through his mind and couldn't wait to find out what. "To make you smile and have fun. Tomorrow, we'll dress up for the customers and then again later for the party we'll be dressed in whatever Kakei-san and Saiga-san have picked out for us. No doubt it'll be something embarrassing and while I might enjoy some of it, I know you don't care for costumes. So I dressed up just for you and by that smile, I can tell you that like that I did. We'll play and have some fun tonight and then tomorrow when you get annoyed with the day, you can think of this," He gestured at his costume, "And get that smile back on your face."

Rikuo paused to stare at Kazahaya. It was true, he didn't enjoy dressing up for the amusement of others but for Kazahaya to go out of his way to try and make things better - it touched him. Rikuo put down his fork and leaned forward over the table to catch Kazahaya's lips in a kiss.

"Thanks Kazahaya." Rikuo smiled to see the devil blushing.

Kazahaya cleared his throat. "No problem, but it's not just the costume, I've got other things planned for tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it." Rikuo said sincerely and dug into his meal, he figured that he'd better eat so he'd have energy for later.

Kazahaya had put on some Halloween music, a mix CD with silly sounds of ghosts, cats, witches' cackling and the like while they ate. After clearing the table, he turned off the lights and turned on the pumpkins and lit a few chocolate scented candles.

"First and old movie, one of the funny black and white ones." Rikuo watched as Kazahaya set everything up then disappear back into the kitchen. The smell of chocolate filled the room and he wondered how long it would be before he took those little red shorts off Kazahaya.

"I've got popcorn, _chocolate-covered_ popcorn!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Rikuo. Kazahaya sat close beside Rikuo and turned on the DVD. Smiling up at his lover, he fed Rikuo popcorn.

He was having a good time. The movie was hilarious and he almost choked a couple of times on popcorn. And then there was that half-naked body rubbing against him. From time to time, Rikuo would catch those chocolate covered fingers and suck on them.

Kazahaya knew Rikuo was having fun because his lips continued to tilt up at the corners. He was glad he'd thought to do this, plus he was enjoying it as well. Once the movie was done he ordered Rikuo to stay where he was and went into the bathroom.

Quickly he set out more candles and ran water for a bath. Once the water was hot and steam covered the mirror, Kazahaya went for Rikuo. "Bath time!" He pulled Rikuo up off the couch and found himself captured by strong arms, held tight. Rikuo's hands covered the little shorts and jiggled the tail.

"Will you be joining me?" Rikuo asked as he nibbled on supple lips. "You're about pop out of these anyway." He deepened the kiss and took the breath from the both of them.

Kazahaya held Rikuo's mouth to his and tasted chocolate and popcorn. As always the urge for chocolate became overwhelming when Rikuo had eaten some. He had to force himself to end the kiss. "The water's going to get cold. Don't you want me to bathe you?" Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo though his eyelashes.

"Damn." Rikuo whispered. He couldn't believe how hard he was and that coy look of Kazahaya's didn't help at all. "Alright but I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"Oh don't worry; I won't let you come without me." Kazahaya smiled back at him as he pulled Rikuo along.

Rikuo let Kazahaya undress him. It was part torture and part pleasure. His hands caressed each part of him they uncovered. Rikuo's shoulders were stroked, his nipples tugged at. There were kisses to his shoulder blades and a tongue for his bellybutton. Warm hands smoothed down his calves and back up to his thighs where lips joined the light fingertips.

Kazahaya could feel the tremor in Rikuo's legs as his mouth brushed them, could see the clenched fists and know that Rikuo wanted him. Slowly and carefully he removed the Rikuo's underwear and saw his proud erection. He didn't touch it with his hands but moved in close and placed a wet kiss on the tip – Rikuo's groan had him grinning. "Get in." His voice was husky.

Shakily Rikuo climbed into the tub and let out an 'ah' as the hot water seeped into his skin. Once he had settled in, he saw Kazahaya remove the short vest then kneel on the floor beside the tub.

"Just relax and let me do all the work." Kazahaya's tone was low and he saw Rikuo sigh and close his eyes.

It was nice to be pampered and Rikuo let Kazahaya do whatever he wanted. It wasn't about sex; it was the touch was of someone who cared. The sponge washed gently over him taking away the tension of day.

A sense of peace enveloped both of them as Kazahaya took care of his man and Rikuo let him. Finally done, Kazahaya got up and left the room.

Rikuo opened his eyes and wondered what the boy was up to now. The bath had been wonderful but his erection hadn't died down at all. Maybe it was time for Kazahaya to join him.

"For being such a good boy, you get a treat!" Kazahaya came back carrying a plate with a huge piece of cake on it. It was chocolate cake with a layer of chocolate icing, more cake, more icing and on top Hershey Kisses, whipped topping and a cherry. "Oh, I see you're ready for more than cake." He noticed the upstanding member. "So what do you want first, me or cake?"

Rikuo looked down to see his penis pointing at Kazahaya and laughed. He looked back to Kazahaya in the tight shorts and wicked grin, holding his other passion – chocolate. "You truly are a devil."

"I'm trying." Kazahaya sat on the edge of the tub and held out a fork of chocolate temptation. "Open wide." As the fork entered his open mouth, Kazahaya stopped breathing. Rikuo's lips closed and Kazahaya could just taste the cake as Rikuo groaned in ecstasy. After every bite, the look on Rikuo's face was like he was about to come.

Soon there was only one bite left and Rikuo's mouth was already open for it. Kazahaya let the fork get close then pulled it back quickly and inserted into his own mouth. Laughing eyes took in Rikuo's shock, chewing he spoke with his mouth full of cake, "Trick!"

Rikuo began to smile as he clamped one hand over Kazahaya's arm and pulled him into the tub. One arm slid around the boy's waist to keep him from going under and Rikuo brought up his chin so that their mouths were only inches apart. "My treat." He murmured before seeking the last of the chocolate inside Kazahaya's mouth.

Rikuo took control and somehow without ever removing his mouth from Kazahaya's, he stripped the red shorts away. His hands captured the now free erection and stroked it firmly. Kazahaya moaned into his mouth and moved his body against Rikuo's in the water.

Water overflowed the tub as they satisfied each other. There was slipping and sliding, moaning and groaning and lots laughter. Twice Kazahaya sunk beneath the water and Rikuo pulled him up and finally put him on top.

Kazahaya rode him while Rikuo held on to the tub and grinned seeing the horns still on Kazahaya's head. Being evil never felt so good.

They put down towels to soak up the water from the floor and took a quick shower to 'cleanup' and finally made it to bed. Rikuo found more chocolate candy by the bed and he fed one to his lover.

"You know, I think tomorrow _is_ going to be fun. It'd be even more fun if you wore those little shorts again." He licked chocolate from Kazahaya's bottom lip.

"Oh no, that's for private viewing only." Kazahaya smiled, he was glad that he'd been able to relax Rikuo and put him in a good mood. He wanted Halloween to be fun for both of them but for now, he just wanted more Rikuo. "Maybe I'll dress up for you from time to time." He offered as his hand slid down Rikuo's stomach.

"Yeah? I still wanna see you as Miss Kitty." Rikuo laughed as Kazahaya punched him in the stomach. He just rolled over on him and pleasured them both.

* * *

Kakei and Saiga waited in the office for the boys the next morning. The couples had decided to surprise each other with their costumes. Saiga had bugged Kakei about what the boys were going to wear but Kakei said he didn't know, maybe he did or maybe he didn't but either way he wasn't telling. 

As soon Kazahaya called out good morning, they stepped out of the office. Everybody laughed at each other. Saiga received the biggest laugh from the boys, they never would have guess he would have chosen that outfit.

Saiga jumped forward with his cape flapping behind him and wrapped an arm around Rikuo's shaking shoulders. "Well aren't we a pair – Batman and Clark Kent? Two Superheroes, powerful and manly!"

Kazahaya had to sit down he was laughing so hard. Saiga's costume had padded muscles that bulked him up. The cowl that covered his head had tinted lenses over his eyes that made him look even more mysterious but what was so funny was that he wouldn't be still. Saiga pranced around flapping his cape and pretended to scale the walls.

"Okay, enough!" Kakei said. "Obviously you like Saiga's costume but what about me?" He stepped forward then turned for them.

Kazahaya wiped tears from his eyes and stood up; his own sword was digging into his back. "Another swordsman, I wonder who's better?" He bowed formally to Kakei.

Kakei returned Kazahaya's bow and they stared each other down, then before their audience could blink – both drew their swords, ready to attack. Kakei's violet eyes looked at Kazahaya's huge sword. "Do you really think you're good enough to beat The Battosai?"

Kazahaya gave him a smirk. "Hell yeah! This Soul Reaper - Ichigo Kurosaki can kick your ass!" His whole demeanor had changed into that of his character's.

Saiga blinked at the two seemingly serious swordsmen. "Damn, I feeling a little out classed, but can either of you handle The Penguin? I don't think so." That made them smile and lose their fighting poses.

Kakei had gone all out with the tinted contacts, the scar on his cheek, long red wig and samurai clothes, down to the sandals. He grinned as he saw that Kazahaya had done the same. The boy was in a black samurai outfit, wore an orange wig and carried a fake Zangetsu. Looking to Rikuo, Kakei just shook his head. "Should have known, you'd pick a costume without really wearing one." Rikuo had on a blue suit, glasses and a press pass with the name Clark Kent on it.

"Hey, you let us chose and this way I don't feel silly. That can wait for tonight. Care to give me a hint on what we're wearing?"

"No." Kakei smiled.

"But that's not his whole costume. Show them, Rikuo." Kazahaya looked over at him grinning. It had been his idea and it still let Rikuo be 'cool'.

The dress shirt was one of those specially made to 'break-away', so when Rikuo grabbed the tie, the shirt opened to reveal a large red 'S'. He wore a Superman T-shirt underneath. Rikuo then snatched of his glasses. "Up, up and away!" He yelled. Looking at Saiga with scorn he said, "You can't beat that Caped Crusader! Ha!"

Kakei and Saiga looked at each other and blinked – was that Rikuo? They started grinning at him. "Where the hell did that come from? You're actually in a good mood. I wasn't expecting that today. I thought you'd sulk all day long and make the rest of us miserable." Saiga looked from him to Kazahaya and saw his satisfied smile. "What, did you have to promise, to give him all the chocolate he could eat?"

"Nope. He woke up in a good mood." Kazahaya smiled at Rikuo and they both laughed a little. Rikuo had tried on the little, red shorts for Kazahaya but they didn't share the information.

Kakei didn't care why but was glad the boy was in a good mood. He clapped his hands, "Well since we're all so happy let's get busy and make some money. It should be and interesting day. Many of our customers may dress up as well. Let's go have some fun!" Batman led the way followed by Clark Kent, a Soul Reaper and Himura Kenshin.

It wasn't a bad day at all but it was busy. Many people came looking for last minute, cheap costumes for their kids and of course candy. Rikuo had been forbidden to go near the chocolate. Kakei didn't want any hanky-panky in the store in front of the kids.

Many people came in off the street just to see what they were dressed as. At different times during the day they all acted like their characters. They pretended to fight bad guys and do things their alter egos did. Sometimes they fought each other, especially Ichigo and Kenshin. The two swordsmen actually knew how to fight and received applause for their swordplay. Even Rikuo got into it sometimes and flashed his 'S'. Once he grabbed Saiga from behind and pinned him to the ground, much to the cheers of some little kids.

They closed early since many people were having parties tonight and they had one to go to as well. The boys came downstairs after showering and helped with dinner. Rikuo's good mood dimmed somewhat as the dread of what the two sadists in front of him had picked out for him to wear over came him.

"Hey, where's that devil-may-care attitude of this morning?" Kazahaya asked and immediately Rikuo smiled at the play on the word devil.

"I'll try." Rikuo said and he would. Saiga had embarrassed them many a time and besides those skimpy bathing suits, what else could they do?

"Okay are you ready?" Kakei changed first. He'd told them they were dressing up as a group and would be participating in a contest as well. Their costumes and attitudes had to be perfect for a chance to win.

Neither boy had a clue as to what to expect. Saiga was grinning from ear to ear in anticipation. He was watching the boys as Kakei entered the room.

"Oh come on!" Rikuo exclaimed. "Not that!" But he grinned in spite of himself. Oh well, looked like he'd have to wear a dress!

Kazahaya was a bit shocked but then he couldn't help laughing. He, Rikuo and Kakei-san were all going to be in dresses and white panty hose! At least they would all share in having to wear dresses this time!

Kakei was wearing a pink dress that came about mid-thigh and a red long-haired wig with a large red bow and pink contacts.

"Look at it this way Rikuo, you're the strongest among them and love to kick ass. That's something isn't it?" Saiga suddenly appeared with Rikuo's dress. "And you look good in green." He grinned as he held it in front of Rikuo checking the length.

"Hey, all the Powerpuff Girls are strong! Buttercup just has some serious attitude." He looked thoughtful, "Actually you fit Buttercup to a T, Rikuo."

"Just like you fit Bubbles, Kazahaya-kun. All you need is this blond wig." Kakei held up a wig with bouncy ponytails.

"You'll look adorable." Rikuo said with a smirk.

Kazahaya looked at him, afraid that the costumes had ruined Rikuo's good mood but when he saw his eyes, Kazahaya sighed with relief. Rikuo's eyes were bright with amusement – they would have fun tonight despite being Powerpuff Girls.

"Okay, enough talk! Get dressed girls so I can make sure you look perfect." Saiga handed them both their dresses and accessories.

"Let me guess, you're going to be Mojo Jojo." Rikuo laughed picturing Saiga in a monkey suit and large purple hat.

"Ha, ha. You wish. I," Saiga pointed at his chest, "Will be your loving father, the Professor!"

"Figures. Now you get to wear the suit and look normal." Rikuo shook his head and headed for the bathroom.

"What on earth did you do to Rikuo and when can you do it to me?" Saiga asked as soon as the other boy left the room. "He's still in a good mood after knowing he'd have to wear a dress in public! Really, kid, I want some of what he got!" Saiga wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's waist and pulled him close.

Grinning, Kazahaya shook his head, "Sorry, trade secret."

"Tell me or I'm going to shorten your dress so we can see your little-girl panties!" Saiga began tickling Kazahaya, trying to pry the secret from him. The two were still wrestling when Rikuo reappeared.

Rikuo stepped out of the bathroom and Kazahaya had another fit of laughing. "Man, I gotta pee!" But he held it so he could check Rikuo out. His love took the correct pose with his hands on his hips and fire in his green eyes.

Chuckling Saiga picked up a dark wig and placed it on Rikuo's head. Other than him being a man and hairy – Rikuo was a grown-up Powerpuff Girl!

"Damn, where's my camera?" Saiga threw a few things around then before he even brought it up to his eye, started snapping pictures. He got the girls to pose together with 'Blossom' tossing back her hair and 'Buttercup' shaking her fist at the camera.

Kazahaya grabbed his dress and fled to the bathroom not wanting to be left out. He was actually excited as he put on the short dress. It was Halloween and Rikuo was enjoying himself. Kazahaya was already thinking of ways to reward Rikuo _and_ himself.

Saiga changed too and was waiting for Kazahaya with the blond wig. Once on the boy's head the resemblance was uncanny. Kazahaya posed just like the cartoon girl. Of course he'd have the mannerisms down pat since he'd watched every episode and made them do the same.

"Look at my girls! You make a father proud." Saiga clamped a pipe between his teeth and puffed out his chest. He was wearing a lab coat over his shirt and slacks. The only added piece was of course his shades.

Kakei walked about flinging his hair around and announced, "It's about time to go. We've all got props to carry and Saiga's got a few more goodies in his diaper bag. What? We're only about five year's old!" Kakei grinned. "But we're also stronger than normal humans – what's a diaper bag compared to that?"

* * *

It was a short drive to the party. The Halloween party was being held in the ballroom of a nearby hotel. To disguise their costumes until the last moment, they all wore hooded dark capes except for Saiga who wore an overcoat. 

Popular music played as cosplayers, ghosts, goblins, super heroes, super villains, ancient nobles and all sorts weird and famous people danced. At entrance stood a guy dressed like a palace guard. Saiga handed him a card and the man motioned for the music to stop. Each person or group entered in the costume contests had to be announced.

Saiga stood there grinning as the music stopped and every eye focused on him. Someone called out to him welcoming him and asking what he was supposed to be. Was he a stalker? Was he a pervert? A secret agent? Was he expecting a baby? (Since he was carrying the diaper bag.)

Saiga told them politely to shut up and gave one guy the finger as he stripped off his overcoat revealing his lab coat and put the pipe between his teeth. Out of the bag he pulled a disc player and moved closer to the door where his 'girls' waited out of sight.

He hit play and the Powerpuff Girls theme song came on. People were laughing even as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup ran into the room. The 'girls' got into position with Blossom in the middle and placed their hands on their hips. The 'Professor' stood just behind them as they yelled out, "WE'RE HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!!"

Cheers and laughter echoed throughout the room as the theme song wound down. They giggled like little girls at the applause and gathered close to Saiga, acting all shy.

"Having fun?" Rikuo asked a little later, as Kazahaya filled a second plate of food.

"Yeah, are you?" He looked him over and Rikuo seemed fine. Turning Kazahaya held out some food for Rikuo who opened his mouth for it.

"Mmm, I'm okay. But I wish this skirt was longer, it's cool in here." Rikuo ran his hands down over his hips and thighs trying to pull the dress down.

"Don't do that." Kazahaya whispered. Just seeing those hard thighs sheathed in silky hose and knowing that he could to reach out and under the short skirt was turning him on.

Rikuo tilted his head and watched the lust come into Kazahaya's eyes. He chuckled but at the same time felt himself become a little stiff. "Okay, I'm – I'm going to leave now before we blow it all together. We're girls tonight – not horny guys." Still as he left Kazahaya at the buffet, his hand brushed lightly against his ass.

Kazahaya shivered and stuffed more food his mouth. No matter what Rikuo wore, it seemed Kazahaya would find him sexy in it.

"Professor! Professor! I need Octi!" Kazahaya ran up to Saiga.

"Sure sweetheart, here you go." Saiga pulled a purple octopus out of the diaper bag and smiled indulgently as 'Bubbles' laughed and squeezed the stuffed toy to her chest.

Later the 'Professor' found a sulky 'Buttercup' sitting at an empty table. He joined his little girl and gave her a green blanket. Rikuo grabbed it and rubbed his face against it before wadding it up and trying to hide it from everyone.

Blossom too called for the 'Professor'. "Some mean boy pulled on my hair! He made it all messy, Professor!"

"Now Blossom, you didn't hurt him did you?" Saiga looked down at Kakei sternly.

"Nooo, but I wanted too! I should have frozen him with _my_ ice breath. That would have shown him!" Kakei turned so that Saiga could brush his long, beautiful hair back into place.

'Professor Utonium' was seen many times holding a bottle of Chemical X, the secret formula behind creating the girls. Saiga even managed to sound like he knew what he was talking about when it came down to physics.

There were others doing the same things – acting like the characters they were dressed as. There were cowboy shoot-outs, fighting samurai, mini tennis matches, Ghost Busters and the like. Finally it was time for the contests. The Powerpuff Girls waited their turn for group costumes.

"Girls? Girls, come on now. It's our turn." Saiga called out and all three raced to him with the theme music playing. As they waited the 'girls' chattered nervously and Buttercup offered to rearrange the face of somebody who was staring at her. Bubbles saw someone dressed as a squirrel and attempted to talk to him, squirrel to squirrel. Blossom saw an army general and attempted to talk strategy.

The crowd ate it up. Not once did they step out of character and that's why they won for Best Group in Character. They screamed and jumped up and down like the little girls they were while their father looked proud and puffed bubbles out of his pipe.

Arms entwined they skipped about the room repeating, "We…won! We…won!" After that they were able to act and talk normally but they stayed in costume, enjoying acting like the girl superheroes.

Saiga pulled Kakei out on the dance floor as the party got older. It was a slow song and they cuddled close together.

"You know, this was fun." Rikuo let out a deep laugh when Kazahaya looked shocked. "I know, I expected to hate it. Hate being here, hate wearing this dress – all of it. But it was fun pretending to be Buttercup and look we won." Rikuo looked down at the ribbon he now wore.

"It was fun. Kakei really does an awesome Blossom. He's just as bossy and opinionated and vain." He looked over in wonder at Rikuo, "And Saiga, do you think he really knows all that physics stuff he was saying?"

Rikuo shrugged. "Who knows? But you did well too. Of course acting like a kid isn't at all hard for you." He laughed. "And who knew you could be so feminine?" Rikuo pushed back from the table as Kazahaya threw a napkin at him.

"Come on! Let's dance!" He pulled a surprised Kazahaya out of his seat and onto the dance floor. The music was rocking and Rikuo showed everybody how well a boy in a dress could shake his hips. Kakei and Saiga joined them and the Powerpuff Girls rocked the party!

* * *

"Can you believe those two? I didn't get to embarrass them once tonight, they just rolled with the flow. The kid did something to Rikuo, he must have. Maybe he slipped him some drugs." They were driving home and the boys appeared to be dozing in the backseat. 

"Nope, he just let Rikuo know he was loved." Kakei smiled as he remembered the vision of them in the bath. "Sometimes that's all it takes to change a mood."

Saiga was silent for a while. They had closed the party being some of the last to leave. It was going to be hard to get up in the morning after partying most of the night.

"Don't be reasonable when all I want is to get a rise out of them. You know that's one of the great joys in my life." Saiga groused causing Kakei to laugh.

"I'm sure you'll think of something later to put the red in their cheeks but you have to admit we had fun tonight." Kakei rested a hand on Saiga's thigh as he pulled up behind the store.

"Of course we did. It's just too bad Halloween comes only once a year. Wake up kids! We're home!"

Rikuo opened his eyes and yawned. He hadn't been asleep and was amused that Saiga hadn't thought of some way to get to them, but Kazahaya was out like a light and had to be shaken awake. "Is Bubbles all fizzed out?"

Kazahaya yawned, "A bit." He smiled sleepily as Rikuo pulled him out of the car and held him up by the waist, letting Kazahaya rest against him.

"I'm beginning to think this is the freaking Twilight Zone! Where's the hard-nosed, grumpy, I-don't-care-about-anything asshole I'm used to?" Saiga blocked the door as he stood with his hands on hips looking at Rikuo holding Kazahaya closed to his side tenderly.

Rikuo grinned shrugged, "That bastard took the night off. Now if you don't mind, some us would like to go inside, we girls shouldn't be standing out in the cold. Kakei?" He looked to Kakei for help.

Kakei couldn't stop his chuckles. It was true; Rikuo seemed like a different person all day. It was rare for him to be in such a good mood and instead of enjoying it, Saiga was freaking out. "Come on Saiga, it is chilly out here and you're the only one not wearing a dress. Let's go inside."

Saiga threw up his hands and turned to unlock the door, all the while murmuring about alien abductions and body snatchers.

Kazahaya didn't care. Rikuo was being really sweet and for however long it lasted, he was going to take full advantage of it. "I got some of that hot chocolate you like. I can fix it when we get upstairs." One hand rested on Rikuo's chest.

"Yeah? Okay, but I'll fix it. We'll have it with candlelight." Rikuo's hand pulled off the blond wig and cupped Kazahaya's head lovingly.

"Ahhh! Who the hell are you?" Saiga went to Rikuo and pulled off his wig and cupped his face staring into the boy's green contact colored eyes. "You look like Rikuo." Suddenly he ran his hands over Rikuo's shoulders and chest, down his hips and thighs. "Let's see," Saiga pulled up the skirt.

"Hey!" Rikuo tried to pull back but Saiga had the skirt up and was looking inside the boy's underwear.

"You feel like Rikuo and that looks like his penis. What?" Saiga said as Kazahaya slapped a hand against his chest and pushed.

Kazahaya's other hand rested lightly on Rikuo's stomach and slid down to hover above the now rising penis. "Yes this is Rikuo and we have a date with some chocolate. Back off Saiga!" Kazahaya hit him again. He looked up into Rikuo's astonished eyes. "Ready to go upstairs?" His voice was husky and his hand moved lightly over the object of his desire.

Rikuo's smile was huge, "Absolutely. Hey Kakei, it was fun! See you guys in the morning!" He twined his fingers with Kazahaya's and pulled him away from Saiga to keep him from hitting the man again.

Saiga sat down bemused as Kakei held his sides laughing at him. He couldn't figure them out. Rikuo was all happy and smiles and the kid was stern – he'd actually hit him! _Was it a freaking full moon? Had aliens really replaced his boys? What the hell?_

Still laughing, Kakei sat down in his lap. "Don't worry; while our boys are growing up, they're still the kids you love to tease. It's just not going to happen tonight."

"But, what happened?"

"I told you, love and a little romance. It does wonders for the soul. Don't you remember romance? We've done naughty for so long, maybe we should follow Kazahaya-kun's example and try some romance." Kakei started nibbling on Saiga's neck.

"The kid? The kid was responsible for the change in Rikuo by being romantic?" He shivered as his ear was licked. "I underestimated him. I'll pull him aside tomorrow and get some tips." He moaned and stood with Kakei in his arms. "But I think I can work something out for tonight." The words were whispered as he took Kakei's lips with his own.

* * *

"Do you think Saiga will be mad at me?" Kazahaya asked as he sat between Rikuo's thighs. They were sharing a large cup of hot chocolate in the tub. He accepted the cup from Rikuo. 

"Nah, he was just surprised. We managed to go all day without him doing something to totally embarrass us and it threw him off. Plus we kinda switched personalities downstairs. By the way, good job!" Rikuo flattened his hands against Kazahaya's stomach and slid them down beneath the water. "Hmm, that's what I'm looking for."

Kazahaya had trouble holding onto the cup as large, warm hands encircled his penis. The friction of hot water and Rikuo's strokes were quickly pushing him over the edge. "L-let me put t-the c-cup down!"

"Can't stop now. Spill it; I'll just lick it off you later." Rikuo spoke into his ear and increased his movements. He laughed when warm chocolate poured down Kazahaya's chest and mixed with the water. "Damn, what a Halloween. Who could ask for more? A party, some laughs, chocolate and you."

A grinning skull watched as Kazahaya reached back and pulled Rikuo's lips to his own and kissed him as he came. Yes, it had been a great Halloween.

* * *

_So more legal than illegal? What's the verdict?_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Eat lots and then go shopping! I've got another crazy fic for you. The boys are really going to mix it up. A quick word about the foods, I looked them up on Wikiapedia and that's about all I did, so please look them up for yourself if they sound interesting. Hopefully I haven't offened anyone because that was not my intention. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only._**

**_Okay, I think that's all I wanted to say so I hope you like my latest chapter and please have a safe, happy holiday!_**

* * *

Thanksgiving Kisses

"How'd we end up here, doing this?" Nayuki, Satoru asked Mukofujiwara, Kousuke. The two of them were standing with Rikuo, Kazahaya and Saiga in front of a dressing room, none of them wanting to step inside.

"You agreed to do a favor for Kakei without asking what it was, _that's _why." Rikuo snorted. "I would think you would know better than that by now." Even he couldn't believe Kakei had volunteered them for this.

"Yeah, we didn't have a choice. We live in his store, he pays us and we're scared of him. That's why we're here." Kazahaya said but looked over to Saiga. "But why are you here with us Saiga-san? Did you make Kakei-san mad or something?"

Saiga had been silent on the drive over and was still frowning, "I don't think so but something must be up because he knows that I would love seeing you guys in these costumes. I just can't figure out why he's _making_ me wear one." Saiga huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well there's something good about this then." Rikuo said with a dry laugh. "You get to be embarrassed right along with the rest of us." He looked over at Kazahaya and the two shared a smile.

"Why are you all standing there staring at the door?! Everyone else is dressed and on stage rehearsing. Go get dressed! In one short hour the play will start." When Saiga only looked at him Kakei stood toe to toe with him. "You will do as I ask or pay for it later, Saiga. You know this well, now get moving." The two stared at each other down, and then Saiga's shoulders slumped.

"All right guys, you heard the man, let's get dressed and get this shit over with." Saiga stepped around Kakei and opened the dressing room door.

The four boys had been holding their breaths watching Kakei intimidate Saiga, unconsciously they all stepped back when he grinned at them.

"Hurry up now!" Kakei let out a satisfied laugh as they hustled into the room behind Saiga. Once he was alone he blew on his nails then polished them against his sweater, "Damn, I'm good." Still chuckling he went to check things backstage.

The room was empty and four lockers stood side by side with four garment bags hanging from them. Saiga went to the one with his name on it. The frown was back but he was stripping out of his shirt and jacket.

Kazahaya looked to Rikuo who shrugged and pulled off his own shirt. Sighing he toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants.

Kousuke also started taking off his clothes, after seeing Kakei-san make the larger Saiga-san back down, he had no thoughts to protest. Satoru looked at the three of them getting naked, he knew he couldn't back out but putting on the 'costume' in front of him was going to be extremely embarrassing.

"Shouldn't there be more to it; I mean the first Thanksgiving was held in fall and its cold in November. This is more of a summer outfit, right?" Satoru asked.

Saiga let out a short laugh. "They're not going for accuracy here kid, this is pure entertainment and our bare asses will provide that." He picked up the thong and stepped into it. It disappeared between his cheeks then with a little shifting, he made his member comfortable.

Rikuo too stepped into his thong and looked over at Kazahaya. "Need some help with that? I could adjust it for you." He smiled as he extended the offer.

Kazahaya was just about to pull up his thong when he looked over at Rikuo to see him staring at his penis. "Quit that! I'm not going on stage with a hard-on, Rikuo. If you really want to help me – just wait and do it tonight. You can help as much as you want to then." He smiled to see movement behind Rikuo's thong.

Saiga turned to them with his hands on his naked hips. "Look, if there's any teasing going on, I'll be the one to do it." He was already in the rest of his costume but frowned when he was that Satoru still had his pants on. The other boys were almost done too. Finally Saiga smiled; time to have a little fun.

"Let me help you with that," Saiga moved stand in front of the now blushing boy.

"No, I'm sorry. I can…" Satoru didn't get to finish because two large hands unbuttoned and pulled down his zipper. The next thing he knew, his pants were gathered around his ankles.

"You don't mind do you, Mukofujiwara if I help him out?" Saiga looked to the tall boy behind them as he squatted before Satoru.

Kousuke again knew better that to stop Saiga-san. Besides he didn't have time to really mess with Satoru, did he? Kakei-san would be back soon. When Satoru looked to him for help, Kousuke just shrugged and smiled. "No, go ahead." For some reason he felt more risqué when he was with these guys.

Kazahaya and Rikuo turned to watch Saiga tease the boy. They shouldn't watch because it would surely turn them on but watch they did.

"Now we just need to take these briefs off." Saiga smiled as the boy's eyes looked from Saiga's face down to the hands now resting against his hips. "You're shorter than the kid, aren't you?" Saiga let his hands slid around to the boy's ass, cup it gently then slowly caress back around to Satoru's hips where his fingers moved beneath the waistband.

Satoru was trembling as Saiga touched him. The big man knew how to turn him on and looking down he saw his erection poking out of his briefs towards Saiga. He wanted to stop him… but not really.

All eyes watched as Saiga's hands pulled down the briefs ever so carefully over Satoru's stiffness. There was a sigh as it became visible and waved at them. Saiga took the briefs all the way down so that when he looked up, the penis was right there in his face.

"Well now, isn't that enticing?" Saiga looked up to see the boy's eyes were wide and his mouth was open to let out quick little breaths. He touched one shaky thigh and the boy jerked. Saiga slowly moved that hand upwards tangling in the hair gathered at the boy's groin. Finally it reached the base of the erection and ever so lightly, he trailed his fingers to the tip. Satoru wasn't the only one to groan.

Saiga used his thumb to stroke the tip, "Man, that going to stand out like a beacon on stage." Grinning he let go and backed off. "The audience will be staring at little Nayuki here and ignore the rest of us!"

The boys looked shocked then Kazahaya covered his mouth to hide a giggle. Saiga had deliberately turned the boy on so he would appear on stage with a massive hard-on.

Satoru gasped and turned beet red. He kicked loose his pants and underwear and looked for a bathroom. Seeing one he fled.

"Hope the water's cold!" Saiga yelled even as he laughed.

"That was cruel even for you Saiga." Rikuo commented even as a small smile played about his lips. "You'd better go give him a hand, umm go help him Kousuke." Rikuo couldn't help laughing now. Even Kousuke was smiling as he grabbed Satoru's costume and went to help the boy.

"Hey, that cheered me up! Okay, there are a few accessories that go with these outfits. Let's finish up." Saiga and the boys helped each other get ready all the while listening to see if Kousuke really did use his hand on Satoru.

By the time Kakei returned, everyone was dressed and ready if reluctant to go on stage. Little Satoru's face still held red spots high on his cheeks. He had let out a loud groan when he came much to the amusement of the others. Kakei stood in front of them and smiled, pleased.

They made really great Indians. Saiga had done a great job applying the 'war paint.' Long haired wigs and feathered headbands gave them the needed look but there was more. The beaded jewelry and weapons (bows and arrows, tomahawks, knives and spears) added a nice touch. What really made Kakei smile were the skimpy deerskin clothes – not that there was much of it. A great deal of liberty had been taken with the costumes.

Basically all the guys were wearing was a deerskin loin cloth to cover their genitals, a short vest and matching moccasins. Their hard bodies would be on view for all to see and Kakei knew they would be a hit since he was enjoying looking at them. "Turn and show me everything." His smile was as large as the room.

The four of them turned and Kakei laughed delightedly. The vests stopped well above their slim hips and with only the deerskin belt around their waists, everything else was wonderfully bare. He moved over to Saiga and lightly ran a hand over his buns, "I might just have you wear this at home. You can be my big, savage Indian and I your unwilling captive." Kakei kissed the back of his neck and felt the shiver that traveled down Saiga's spine.

"So you just wanted to get me in this costume and ravage my poor body?" Saiga turned and grabbed Kakei by the wrist.

"That and embarrass you in front of room full of people. The shades are a nice touch, playful. Every eye will be on you lover." Kakei jerked his arm free and standing on tiptoe pressed his lips to Saiga's.

Saiga accepted the kiss, "Sadist." He sighed.

"Mmm, just like you. Okay boys let me give you the run down. For the most part, you'll just do what the other Indians will be doing – running around the stage giving everyone a good view of your gorgeous bottoms, Saiga, Rikuo and Mukofujiwara-kun you'll have a small part by yourselves on stage where you kill some animal or other. The only point is for you guys is to show off your muscles, so do lots of flexing. Nayuki-kun and Kazahaya-kun, you'll have the privilege of seeing a 'white' woman in her skivvies so act all surprised and in awe, okay? Then Kazahaya-kun, you have another part with the same woman, this time she's going to try to make love to you, at first you're surprised and let her have her way before pulling away and saving yourself from her cunning wiles."

"Whoa! Why me?" Kazahaya looked to Rikuo who was also raising his eyebrows.

"Because, I know you'll do a good job. Your reactions are always over the top and that's why I volunteered you for this part. Don't worry Rikuo, it's not like they're going to have sex or anything and it's only for a few minutes. You'll do this for me, won't you Kazahaya-kun?"

Kazahaya blinked at the change of Kakei's tone. Slowly he nodded and Kakei's smile returned.

"Okay, let's get you out on stage and we can run through everything once before show time."

"Umm, Kakei-san, does this play have anything at all to do with Thanksgiving?" Kousuke asked. It seemed to him they were doing a whole lot for a play that wasn't going to show some of the history behind the holiday.

"Some, not a lot. This is about fun, Mukofujiwara-kun. We'll be videotaping it so make sure you have fun and we'll have a good laugh later. Now quit stalling!" He moved behind Saiga and slapped his ass. "Get moving or you'll all get it!"

* * *

It truly was a farce – the play. There were more Indians than pilgrims and even the pilgrims wore skin-tight clothing, the women's dresses weren't nearly long enough. The small theatre was packed and the camera flashes were blinding. The cheers were constant for the half-naked Indians whenever they were onstage, which was most of the time. They were required to run around on stage quite a bit. 

Saiga was a favorite because of his cool-looking shades. When he, Rikuo and Kousuke appeared on stage for their parts many women hooted and hollered especially when the guys pretended to kill a buffalo and all bent over to heft the fake animal. Just for Kakei, Saiga gave them a little hip shake and earned a wolf whistle from him.

Next were Satoru's and Kazahaya's turn to watch a 'white' woman undress. The two were nervous to be on stage by themselves and their shivers only had the crowd loving them even more. Crouching down behind a fake log, they watched as a young woman came on stage and began to undress to bathe in the fake lake.

Her dress was similar in style to what women wore back then but drastically shorter, coming to just her upper thighs. She 'performed' for the audience and shimmied out of the dress leaving on a modern day, matching bra and panty set. The lady pilgrim had no shame.

The boys had no problem acting awed at seeing this woman up close in her barely-there-underwear. The audience was eating it up - the boys eyes' had widened and their mouths had dropped open. As the woman slipped her hands inside the waistband of her panties and started to push them down, Nayuki let out a loud gasp. The sound was the woman's cue and she turned and screamed as the boys fell over themselves trying to get off stage, much to the amusement of the audience

Kakei clapped his hands; they had been the perfect candidates for that scene. He gave each of them a quick hug. "Listen to the applause! I knew you could do it!"

Satoru went to his rock, Kousuke and held on, still out of breath and a little turned on. Kazahaya just blushed and tried to play it off.

"Your next scene is coming up, so just be yourself and you'll be fine. Rikuo, reassure him- tell him you won't be mad at him. It is only a play after all, just pretend."

Rikuo had gotten a laugh out of watching Kazahaya on stage and it shouldn't bother him that some strange woman was going to touch him for only a few minutes, he could deal. One long arm slipped around Kazahaya's naked waist.

"You'll be fine out there. Kakei's right, it's all pretend." He smiled when Kazahaya sighed with relief and squeezed him close just as he was being called to the stage again.

Kazahaya took a deep breath and stepped out onto the dim stage. It was set up to look like nighttime and he moved to sit down on the fake log. It was covered with fake moss and tickled a bit making him squirm, the audience laughed. He pretended to look up at the stars and wondered if he'd get through this without making a total fool of himself. He did his best to ignore the staring eyes and begun counting the minutes until he could go hide backstage.

Suddenly there were footsteps approaching from behind him. Kazahaya's nerves tensed and he was glad he didn't have any lines to remember. The young woman placed a hand on his shoulder then moved to sit beside him. He turned to look at her and blinked in shock.

"So, you remember me? I'm glad; it's good to see you again. I've been thinking about you a lot." Her words contained a double meaning for them both. She moved her hand down over Kazahaya's back and up under the soft vest. "You were watching as I undressed but maybe you'd like to see more and maybe touch me too…" Her hand slid down his spine to the curves of his ass and she laughed softly as he sat straight up.

Kazahaya's mouth opened and closed like a fish and his heart was beating double time. _It was her! It was the girl who kissed him last Christmas and on Valentine's!! She was the one who was in her underwear before and now she was touching him!!!_ Kazahaya turned his head and looked to Rikuo in the wings.

Rikuo knew something was up but not what. Kazahaya looked shocked and a little scared but Rikuo had told him he wouldn't be mad. Why did he look scared?

"You're shy aren't you?" She slid closer to him and one hand cupped a bare hip. "Let me taste you, you savage." Again her on words applied to the play and to her association with Kazahaya the man.

Kazahaya found his lips under assault. It was familiar; her kiss was and just like the times before, it turned him on. He couldn't seem to move but let her mouth take all it wanted from his.

Rikuo frowned. He never expected Kazahaya to let the kiss go on for so long. He moved closer and stopped only when Kakei caught his arm. "What's happening?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes. He'll be running off stage shortly. Be nice, it's not his fault." Kakei warned cryptically.

Rikuo looked from him and back out to the stage where he saw the woman stand and pull Kazahaya up. Her arms circled him and she rubbed against the boy.

Kazahaya couldn't see Rikuo anymore and was worried about his reaction. He was about to push the woman away when her hands held him tight by the ass. Kazahaya froze.

"Let's do it! Make savage love to me!" She licked at a nipple as one quick hand slipped under the loincloth. No one in the audience could see what she was doing but Kazahaya was responding, just as he was supposed to.

Kazahaya felt her hand go directly to his penis; the thong didn't slow her down at all. Before he knew it she was squeezing it and he was getting harder by the second. He couldn't help it as her hand slid up and down his slick skin. Kazahaya's hands took her by the shoulders and gripped. When he felt her thumb press against the head he jerked and almost groaned out loud. It was time to go. Kazahaya pushed but she held fast to his ass and his dick.

The woman looked up and grinned at him whispering, "It was good to see and feel you again, Kazahaya." Then she reverted back to character. "No! Don't leave…take me! Please!" She gave his erection one last stroke and let him go.

Kazahaya didn't hesitate but turned and ran offstage hoping no one could see his now free penis. He ran by Rikuo and all the way back to the dressing room.

"Go after him! The play's almost over. BE NICE and come back for the last scene!" Kakei pushed at Rikuo who was at a loss as to what had really happened out there.

Rikuo went. He found Kazahaya shivering behind a rack of clothes. Kazahaya shifted away from him. Rikuo pulled him around to face him and noticed the boy looked guilty.

"I couldn't help it! It was her! She touched me and I got hard! I'm sorry!" The words burst from Kazahaya.

Rikuo looked down and saw the loincloth askew. He lifted it and saw the erect penis. He looked back up at Kazahaya and the boy had tears in his eyes. Rikuo kneeled, "Maybe I should thank her, for getting this holiday started." His huge hands surrounded the taunt flesh and brought it to his lips.

Again Kazahaya was shocked but he didn't protest and sighed in pleasure as Rikuo's mouth made all his fears go away.

Kazahaya slumped to the floor and Rikuo's arms held him tight but the comfort was short lived. There was knocking at the door and Kousuke's voice, "Kakei-san wants you guys back out here! He said two minutes then he'll come get you himself!"

Rikuo sighed, he still didn't know what all had happened and it looked like he'd still have to wait a while longer to get some answers. Pulling up Kazahaya, he hustled them into the bathroom and got them straightened out then started back out to the stage.

"Rikuo, wait! I'm sorry! Are you really not mad?" Kazahaya was pulling back, even thought Rikuo had just satisfied him, he was still worried.

"Look, we don't have time. I'm not mad, okay?" Rikuo looked back and smiled at him. "I just had something I've been craving all day and it was great. Let's finish this damn play so you can return the favor, all right?"

Kazahaya studied him then smiled, nodded and let Rikuo pull him out of the dressing room. Kakei met them on the way and seeing them nodded – they were okay. He ushered them into the wings were the pilgrims were setting a table and waiting for their new friends the Indians to join them.

"All you have to do is go out with the rest of the Indians, parade those bare buttocks again and let the main characters say their parts and the curtain will come down. Stay on stage, line up facing the audience and take a bow or bows, depending on the applause, after about five minutes – it's over!"

They all nodded and that quickly they were motioned on stage. Kazahaya looked for the woman but with everyone on stage at the same time, he didn't see her. They moved around the stage a couple of times, always managing show their buns to the audience then finally stood off to one side as the play ended and the curtain came down.

The cast shuffled around so that everyone was facing the audience and when the curtain came up they all bowed as one.

Kazahaya and Rikuo were side by side and as Kazahaya bent over a hand clamped over one cheek and squeezed, it was not Rikuo's hand.

Rikuo felt Kazahaya stiffened and looked over to see his eyes go wide. He frowned, now what? As they stood, the woman beside Kazahaya leaned out a bit and waved at him. Huh? She looked kind of familiar and then it hit him. Her! That girl from Christmas! It was she who had been feeling up on Kazahaya and had turned him on!

Kazahaya went up on tiptoe and moaned softly – the woman's hand was now between his legs. "Rikuo?" He whispered.

Looking behind Kazahaya, Rikuo saw what she was doing and his expression turned dark. His own hand moved to Kazahaya's ass and tried to remove hers. There was some laughter behind them as the two fought over possession of Kazahaya's ass.

Kazahaya felt his face turn red and his dick once again get hard. Both of them were squeezing a cheek or trying to move down to his balls. He'd tried holding his legs closed but they weren't having it! Just now they'd forced his legs open and he'd almost lost his balance! It was Rikuo's hand now cupping his scrotum but the woman just moved closer and slid her hand around his thigh and under the deerskin – again!

Rikuo growled low in his throat. The bitch wouldn't take her hands off Kazahaya! They each now held him by the vitals and were staring at each other.

Saiga was having a hard time stopping his own laughter. A lot of the cast were already laughing as they watched the fight for the boy's ass. People in the audience knew something was going on but couldn't see what. What was really funny was that the threesome was still bowing with everyone else while Kazahaya was being felt up!

Kazahaya knew all eyes were on him but he was beyond caring. His legs were weak and wouldn't hold him. Rikuo's solid body and the woman's softer one were the only things keeping him standing. Kazahaya's hips were moving back forth taking full advantage of the hands holding him. _It feels so good…_ He let his head fall onto Rikuo's shoulder and one hand slipped around the boy's waist and held on.

The curtain came down for the last time and the whole cast gathered around to see what was going to happen. Saiga, Kousuke and Satoru closed ranks as best they could to hide the busy hands.

"Don't worry; I'm not trying to steal him. I just happen to love Kazahaya's tight body and he's got a great ass, don't you think?" She leaned even closer and laid her other hand on the boy's trembling stomach.

"I think you should take your hands off of him." Was the rough answer Rikuo gave and he received some ooo's for the comment.

Suddenly there was some commotion and Kakei appeared in front of them. He stared at Kazahaya a moment and smiled. The boy's position was enviable, being turned on by two people for neither of them had stopped moving their hands. Kakei actually felt himself get hard as he watched. The temptation was there to just let it happen but poor Kazahaya would be mortified – later.

Speaking to the cast, "Don't you think you should stop this now? The play's over and the audience is still out there waiting to see the main characters and don't forget your friends and families are waiting so you can all spend Thanksgiving together." Kakei once again brought out his hard-don't-fuck-with-me tone. "Break this shit up and go do your jobs!"

Reluctantly the group broke apart leaving six guys and one woman still on stage. Even as the set was being taken apart, glances were thrown their way.

"Ahh, harder…" Kazahaya licked his lips and bent his knees. His face paint smeared on Rikuo's chest and the two hands did as his asked.

"Rikuo, we should take Kazahaya-kun home and finish this in private don't you think?" He turned to the woman, "You've had your fun, now quit teasing my boys. Don't embarrass Kazahaya this way."

She looked from the half closed eyes and wet lips of the boy in question to Kakei. "But he's really close and I want to see him come." Her voice was husky as her mouth moved to a taunt nipple.

"Saiga, would you please?" Kakei looked up at the man. Saiga moved behind her and pulled hard on her arm so that only her hand still touched the boy, stroked him. "Rikuo will take care of him. Now let go."

She heard the steel in Kakei's voice and the tight grip on her arm. Sighing she slid her hand up then down and with a twist around the head, finally let go. She watched as Rikuo gathered his lover close and Kazahaya rub his body up against Rikuo's.

"I had fun, maybe next time we can go all the way Kazahaya-kun. See ya Kakei-san, guys." Before turning away with a smile, she lightly ran on slim finger over the boy's ass.

"There won't be a next time!" Rikuo called after the woman but she just waved as she left the stage.

"Mukofujiwara, Nayuki and Saiga, go get your clothes, theirs too. We're leaving." Kakei nodded to the entwined couple. "We've added enough excitement to everybody's Thanksgiving."

Kazahaya moaned against Rikuo's neck, the only hand touching him now was just cupping his ass. He slipped one leg between Rikuo's and tried to get the other boy to take over where the woman had left off.

"No, Rikuo." Kakei saw Rikuo's hand begin to move. "He'll have to wait until we get home." Kakei saw someone with a large blanket; quickly he appropriated it and wrapped it around Kazahaya's shoulders. "Sorry Kazahaya, Saiga'll drive fast."

Speaking of, Saiga and the boys hurried forward, still in costume and carrying their clothes. "Put your coats on and let's go."

They hustled out to the cars still half naked and drove back to the store. Kazahaya tried to climb into Rikuo's lap but Rikuo knew they'd both loose it if he let him do that. He had to hold him tight by his side.

Kakei and Saiga both could sympathize with what Kazahaya and Rikuo were going through since they were both rock hard after watching that action. There would definitely be some hot sex before they could eat Thanksgiving dinner!

* * *

To save the guys from showing it all to anyone near the store, Kakei ran inside and got cloaks for all of them and they hurried into the store. It was awkward as they all stood in there in their costumes. While there was still some sexual tension, it wasn't as intense as it had been on stage. 

Kazahaya didn't look at anyone; he couldn't and started to move off towards the stairs, it was Saiga who prevented him by pulling him to his side. "What?" The boy whispered as he pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"Hey look, it just happened. There's no reason to be embarrassed or to feel guilty. You were being touched with the intent to turn you on and it worked. Hell, it worked on all of us. You're not the only one aching at the moment." Saiga removed his deerskin and showed them the thong he near to bursting out of.

"That's right Kazahaya-kun, we're all hard. Show'em boys." Kakei urged the other three to also take off their deerskins.

Satoru felt for Kazahaya and slipped his off and went to him. "I don't know how you held off; I'd have lost it in front of everybody." The boy's penis was not in the thong but hanging over it from where Kousuke had grabbed him while they'd been in the car.

Saiga let out a laugh and reached for the ready penis. "You're not going last much longer, are you boy?" As he watched Satoru grabbed Kazahaya's arm as his knees buckled.

Kazahaya's heart beat faster and the urgency that had waned during the drive home suddenly came back from seeing Saiga's hand teasing Satoru. There was only one thing he wanted, "Rikuo? Wanna go upstairs?" His voice was soft, eyes wide.

Rikuo stripped off the vest and walked over to Kazahaya. "Move it Saiga, we need to go upstairs." He spread his hands over Kazahaya's chest and pushed off the blanket and the vest then removed the deerskin and let the thong hit the floor. "You were ready to sit on my lap in the car and I want to finish what you started. Go on up or I'll take you here on the steps." Rikuo's fingers had been pulling on Kazahaya's tight nipples while he talked.

Kazahaya gasped at the thought of Rikuo doing it to him right there on the steps for them all to see. He turned and hustled his bare ass and bouncing erection up the steps.

Kakei laughed as Rikuo chased after him. He looked to Kousuke who was now stroking himself through the thong and went to him. The boy stopped when Kakei's hands came to a rest on his hips.

"You know, the boys each have a bed and I'm sure they'll let you borrow one. Do you think you'll be needing it?" Kakei let his hands caress the Kousuke's lean hips and hard thighs as he drew down the thong. "It seems that you're quite aroused. Mmm, you taste ready." A pink tongue licked at Kousuke's erection.

"Uh, uh, yeah, I think we'll… take that bed. Ahhh…" Kousuke's hand tangled in Kakei's hair.

"Alright, leave." Saiga let Satoru go and started him up the steps with a slap to his ass. He went over to Kakei who was still on his knees and pulled him away from Kousuke. "That mouth is mine. Nayuki's over there waiting on you." Saiga jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Kousuke looked to see Satoru's ass moving up the stairs and went after it. Kakei had just upped the stakes and he couldn't wait to get Satoru in bed.

Kakei looked up at Saiga with a mischievous grin, "Staking a claim on me? Is the savage Indian going to have his way with me?" Teasingly he didn't remove the thong but ran the tips of his fingers up and down the stretched fabric.

"You've set out to drive me insane today, I think I'll return the favor but first finish what you started on Mukofujiwara." Saiga placed his hands on either side of Kakei's head as the man finally removed the thong.

"I'd love to. Ever since you put on the costume I've been thinking of this and now I have you right where I want you. My mouth's been watering for a taste of you." Kakei talked no more but wet his lips, opened his mouth and took in his lover.

A couple of hours went by as the three pairs of men slacked their thirst for their lovers. Many positions, moans and groans, the slapping of flesh against flesh and the satisfaction of good loving filled those hot hours.

There was a quick knock on the door before Saiga walked in wearing his robe. "Have fun up here?" He grinned to see four tired faces look his way. "A message from Kakei – he says to jump in the shower, together or whatever and be downstairs in an hour so we can get started on dinner. No need to dress up or," And Saiga smiles, "Dress at all. I'd really enjoy that. Okay, that's it and for once I'm not going to mess with you, Kakei put me through the hoops and I'm pooped but there's always tomorrow!" He turned to go out the door, "One hour!"

Kazahaya groaned and hid his face in Rikuo's chest. "I don't wanna get up!" He whined.

Rikuo let out a deep chuckle, "You've been getting _up_ _all day long_ and I expect you do it some more later too." He sat up and looked over at Kousuke and Satoru. "We'll go first unless you want to join us."

Kousuke blinked, he couldn't tell if Rikuo was serious or not. "Umm, we'll wait, go ahead." He looked down at Satoru who seemed to be staring at Rikuo and Kazahaya. "Right? Did you want to join them?" Satoru was usually quite shy but hanging around with these guys was possibly changing that.

Kazahaya had stood and stretched but looked over at Satoru wondering if the boy really wanted to shower with them.

Satoru blushed a bit since everyone was staring at him. He shrugged, "It might be fun and, and … it would save time!" He said quickly.

Rikuo let out a laugh, "Fine with me." He reached for Kazahaya and pulled the boy behind him.

Kazahaya couldn't believe that it was Satoru who wanted to join them in the shower but then, Saiga and Kakei had turned him into a sex fiend too. He closed his mouth and grinned at them. "Hope you like hot showers!"

"Really?" Kousuke asked as he got out of bed, to be sure.

"Why not after all that's happened today? Might as well and like I said, it could be fun." Satoru grabbed his hand and they entered the steamy bathroom.

The boys were red faced from hot water and laughter when they finally came down the stairs. All four had squeezed into the shower and in order to get clean, everybody washed everybody else. It had been fun and the guys just managed to keep it from being a free for all since they were expected downstairs but all decided to try it again when they had more time.

Since Satoru and Kousuke had left their clothes in the car, they'd borrowed some from their friends. They were all decent if a little high on the fun they'd just had.

"Well looks like you all got your second wind. What'd I miss?" Saiga asked. He too was in his customary black attire but Kakei was dressed in his very own Indian costume and the boys all stared.

"What? I felt and Saiga demanded that I wear the costume since you guys had to all during the play and since we're at home, I gave in." He turned in a circle letting them see the whole outfit or rather all of him. "Do you like?"

"Suits you." Rikuo said with a grin. "Good idea, Saiga." The other boys agreed as they watched the lean body of Kakei move about the room.

"Okay quit staring at my gorgeous bod and let's get to cooking! This dinner's not going to fix itself."

Instead of turkey and dressing, they were making some traditional Japanese dishes for their Thanksgiving. Sukiyaki, yakitori, miso soup, sekihan and of course rice and noodles. There was more, favorites for each of them. They were really going to have a huge spread and since they'd 'worked' hard that day, everyone had a big appetite.

Finally with the food ready they sat down but before eating, "Okay, I hear this is a tradition with some American families, to tell what you're thankful for and then we can eat. I'll start." Kakei sat at the head of the table in his skimpy deerskin clothes looking out of place in front of all the Japanese dishes.

"I'm thankful for my business, my lover and my good friends." He looked at all of them and smiled. "Kazahaya?"

Kazahaya looked a little bemused then shyly looked about him. "I'm thankful that I'm alive, that Rikuo found me. For Kakei-san and Saiga-san taking me in and letting me live here and for having new friends." He smiled.

Rikuo was next and his face held no expression and he looked at no one. "I'm thankful for my friends." Was all he said.

Kakei nodded and gestured for Mukofujiwara to speak. The boy adjusted his glasses and spoke, "I'm thankful that Kakei-san was able to help me and Satoru stay together and for the new friends we gained."

Satoru smiled and took his hand, "Me too and for you guys making life more fun." All the boys laughed at that.

Saiga sat up as they all looked at him, "Well ditto on what you all said but I'm especially thankful that you're all have such sexy bodies. Kazahaya's ass is to die for, Kakei's a demon in bed, Rikuo's a moaner and you two - well I'm looking forward to finding out more! Yeah, that's what I'm thankful for." Saiga crossed his arms and nodded.

Mouths dropped open and eyes blinked then they all started laughing. Leave it to Saiga to say something like that. Still chuckling Kakei said, "Well said, now let's eat!"

There was much laughter as they ate for they made Kakei get up and serve them and he would shake his buns for them or made sure he brushed his naked flanks against them. They teased each other about the play and Kakei informed that soon they would have DVD copies of their performances.

"What about that woman? Who was she?" Satoru asked.

Kakei looked at Rikuo and Kazahaya. "She's just a young woman who likes to play around with guys. She's come in a couple of times and set her sights on our Kazahaya-kun. We can't really blame her, as Saiga said, Kazahaya's got a sexy ass. She saw her opportunity to get up close and personal with him and took it. Nobody's fault, it just happened." He looked at the boys who nodded. "Okay, how about dessert."

Karumetou and azuki ice, was served and of course chocolate ice cream for Rikuo. They moved to the other room after putting the food away to watch TV and let their food digest. It wasn't long before they were asleep from all the activity of the day.

It was Saiga who woke to find that night had fallen and everybody still snoring. He went first to Kakei and managed to slip off the loin cloth and leaving only the thong but he just moved that aside and went to work.

Kakei's groans woke the others and that quickly the sexual tension was back for all of them. Saiga took Kakei to the very edge then left him.

"Ahh, Saiga! Please!" He tried to bring Saiga's mouth back but the big man escaped his grasp.

"That's a little payback for the costume." Saiga grinned evilly. He looked to Mukofujiwara and Nayuki. "Why don't you boys stay over and we can play more in the morning?" Saiga pretended to ignore Kakei's pulling hands on his jacket.

"Yeah, stay. Looks like things are going to get interesting again." Kazahaya said grinning when Kakei undid Saiga's pants and went for his dick.

"Sure, how could we leave now?" Kousuke said smiling and watching as Kakei succeeding in getting a huge erection from Saiga.

Rikuo wrapped his arm around Kazahaya and stole a kiss. "This holiday's been really crazy but really good too, huh?"

"A lot to be thankful for," Kazahaya agreed. "Like this for instance." He'd found Rikuo's penis and was circling the head with a fingertip.

"Damn, stop teasing me and get on with!" Rikuo grumbled then moaned as his lover's lips made contact. "Yeah…a lot…to be…thank-ful…for…"

Another round of loving began with only more to look forward to and with six sexy men; a healthy sexual appetite is definitely something to be thankful for, right?

* * *

**_What do say, more illegal this time? Don't call the law on me!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Well Hello, and here I am again with a new fic! This is my second Christmas fic and boy I've come a long way baby from that first one. I've tried to make this one romantic as well as sexy. I hope you've enjoyed the past fic and like this one just as much and so - here we go!_

* * *

Mistletoe Kisses 

It was Christmas Eve and instead of joy and anticipation of the coming day, there was dread and tension. The boys were on edge. 'She' had first come around on Christmas Eve and since they'd seen her at Thanksgiving, naturally they were expecting a repeat performance. Kakei could understand why they were so wary but they had no reason to worry.

Kakei hadn't had a vision of her showing up and had taken extra the precaution of finding and warning her to stay away but that didn't reassure them. The woman was unpredictable, she'd proven it several times. Neither Kazahaya nor Rikuo would relax until they closed and locked the door on the last of the holiday shoppers. It was actually kind of funny to watch them look up, tense and stare at the people coming in but it was ruining the mood. Kakei missed Kazahaya's excitement.

"Oh hey, welcome to Green Drugstore." Kazahaya said to a young couple entering the store. He even managed a smile for them. Looking at his watch, the boy sighed. They still had two hours to go before closing.

"Don't you want to see her? After all, she really knows how to turn you on." Saiga teased as he draped a heavy arm over Kazahaya's shoulder. "Looked like she knew exactly how to use her hands." Saiga slipped one hand under Kazahaya's sweater and stroked the boy's stomach.

"Well next time, let her play with you!" Kazahaya was turning red but at the same time he slipped his free hand between Saiga's thighs and moved it slowly upward.

"Damn kid, it seems I've taught you well." His breath hissed out as one hand stroked his penis and then suddenly another hand moved over his ass then cupped his balls.

"Saiga cut it out. We'll be closing soon and you can play all you want later." Kakei gave the heavy sag a gentle squeeze and let go. "Kazahaya-kun, would you go help that couple please? They look confused." He laughed as Saiga bent over at the waist when the boy pulled hard on Saiga's dick before letting go. Kazahaya even stuck out his tongue at Saiga before walking away.

"He's giving as good as he gets. You better watch out Saiga, I think you've created a monster."

"Come here," Saiga tried to pull Kakei close and get the man's hands back on his body but Kakei evaded him. "Not for a few more hours lover, you'll just have to stay hard." Grinning, he left Saiga feeling bereft and went to join Rikuo at the register.

The store was decorated top to bottom with garlands, icicles, reindeer, a Santa Clause, banners wishing Merry Christmas in several languages, angels, a Nativity and one huge Christmas tree. Kazahaya and Saiga had done most of the decorating and had a ball doing it. Laughing and singing the two had done the decorating at night after hours and both were really excited about the up coming holiday. The only decoration missing was mistletoe.

Rikuo had actually threatened Kakei if the man hung any in the store. He'd gotten very proprietary over Kazahaya's body since Thanksgiving. Instead of the playing around the four usually did, Rikuo wanted things to be very intimate between he and Kazahaya. It had been one year since their relationship had changed and except for a little playing, like just moments ago, Kakei and Saiga had backed off.

This time it was Rikuo who checked the time – just thirty minutes to go. He was starting to feel more at ease because _she_ hadn't shown up. Tonight he didn't want Kazahaya thinking about anything but him. They would have dinner with Kakei and Saiga and then the rest of the evening would be just the two of them and he couldn't wait.

Rikuo remembered how Kazahaya had made Halloween not only fun but tender and wanted to do something similar. It would be his first attempt at something like this and he was a bit nervous and having that _female_ show up would put a damper on his plans.

As usual, just before closing more customers arrived. Most were picking up some things they'd forgotten like extra batteries, wrapping paper and tape while others were searching out last minute gifts. Time was going fast and slow all at the same time. They worked hard to help the customers get what they needed and quickly out the door. At closing, they still had people in the store but Kakei locked the door to keep more people from coming in, even he was ready to call it a day. Finally after an extra thirty minutes, they got the last customer out.

"Finally! Now we can enjoy our Christmas!" Kazahaya threw up hands and shouted.

"Right on kid." Saiga turned up the Christmas music. "Let's get busy, I'm starved." He started straightening up the shelves and everyone else joined in straightening up the store.

"Looks like you guys will get a nice bonus this year, business has been really good." Kakei commented as he closed out the register.

Both boys looked pleased at the prospect of extra money and Kazahaya started singing along with the carols and feeling his joy, the rest joined in. Things were back to normal now that the 'threat' was over. With all of them working non-stop, cleanup was done in no time.

Earlier, Saiga had slipped back to the apartment and gotten dinner started. It was sukiyaki. They decided to save the big meal for Christmas night and stuck with something simple for tonight.

"So we open presents in the morning, have breakfast and go to the parade right?" Kazahaya's bright eyes looked from Kakei to Saiga.

Kakei couldn't help but smile, having Kazahaya around made all the holidays extra special. He was just a big kid, he enjoyed most things they took for granted. "That's right Kazahaya-kun. Did you boys get all your shopping done?"

Rikuo had to laugh at that, "No worries about that with him! Every time we went out, he saw something else he wanted to buy. I ended up having to take his money away from him or he would have spent every cent."

"Well now, I'm looking forward to the morning. I love presents." Saiga said grinning. Yes he loved getting and opening presents but he especially hoped the boys would make presents of themselves, the two of them in bed with him and Kakei – yeah that would be a very nice present.

"I kinda over did it myself. For some reason, I'm really into Christmas this year." Kakei looked at Kazahaya and smiled. "It'll be fun watching everyone open their presents or lying in bed with them." At this he looked at Saiga, seemingly having read the man's mind. Saiga managed to look somewhat sheepish.

Kazahaya was confused at first but when Saiga wiggled his eyebrows at him, he blushed. Those two often said and did the most provocative things. He just concentrated on eating and wondered what Rikuo had planned for tonight. Ever since they'd closed the store, the boy had been sending him sexy vibes. Kazahaya didn't know what excited him more Rikuo or knowing that tomorrow was Christmas and that he'd get to open presents.

Rikuo smiled at Kazahaya and looked from his flushed face down over his lean chest, imaging him without his sweater. He knew what he was doing to the boy and decided to mess with him a bit more by playing footsie with him under the table.

Kazahaya jerked then flushed even more as Rikuo's toes slid up his shin. Unconsciously he widened his legs to let Rikuo do whatever he wanted.

Kakei held back his laugh. Rikuo was certainly in good spirits. He was obviously setting out to seduce Kazahaya and since the boy's eyes had glazed over and his cheeks were stained red, Rikuo was succeeding.

"Damn, I'm missing out. Look just fix a plate and take it with you upstairs. If I'm not going to get any – don't make me watch." Saiga grumbled.

Rikuo laughed out loud, "Sure thing Saiga. Sorry to tempt you then again, no I'm not. Kazahaya's sweet ass is all mine tonight." Rikuo stood and went to the boy."Hey, give me about ten minutes then come on up." His hands captured Kazahaya's face and kissed him softly. "Don't forget the food." Rikuo said as he pulled away.

"And what are you going to do for me?" Saiga said to Kakei as he watched the loving kiss. "These boys are doing things with some style lately and I'm feeling left out." His chin was resting on his fist as he stared at the boys.

Kakei only shook his head as he too watched. What Saiga said was true. The boys were really into each other, spending a lot of time alone and often smiling and laughing with each other. Kakei reached out for Saiga's hand. "It's short notice but I suppose I could come up with something."

Kazahaya didn't even hear them. His eyes followed Rikuo as he left the table, once he was gone, immediately Kazahaya checked the time. "I gotta fix us some food. I don't want to keep him waiting!"

"I just bet you don't." The two men spoke at the same time.

Kazahaya cleared up his and Rikuo's dishes then made a doggie bag for later. Just when he was about to head upstairs, Saiga stopped him.

"Here you go kid, an early present. Rikuo hinted he had something special going on tonight and when it comes to Rikuo special often involves chocolate. It double-chocolate brownies with chocolate chips. Should give you an energy boost for whatever he's got planned."

"Thanks Saiga." Kazahaya gave the man a hug and of course Saiga pulled him tight and squeezed his ass.

"Have fun." Saiga said and reluctantly let go.

"Merry Christmas, Kazahaya-kun. Have a great time tonight." Kakei murmured as the boy hugged him next.

"'Night and Merry Christmas!" Kazahaya grinned from ear to ear as he carried the food up the stairs.

"No really, I want to have some fun tonight too. So what are you going to do about it?" Saiga asked grabbing Kakei by the hips.

"Well, I guess we could be reindeer and you could teach me some new reindeer games. Maybe make my nose glow." Kakei's hands curled around Saiga's neck.

"I'll make more than your nose glow, Rudolf!" Saiga said sexily and then ho, ho, ho-ed, for good measure.

* * *

Rikuo heard Kazahaya come up the stairs moved to stand before the door, "Come on in!" He called out and smiled in anticipation. 

Kazahaya juggled the containers and opened the door and blinked. A moment later he returned Rikuo's smile. The apartment was lit only with candle light and Christmas lights but it was Rikuo who delighted him. The other boy was wearing a Santa cap and a red robe trimmed in white and nothing else. Kazahaya stepped inside and stopped. He looked up then back at Rikuo and waited.

While mistletoe had been forbidden in the store - in the boys' apartment, it was everywhere. The stuff hung above the door, over the couch, over the kitchen table, in the bathroom and over each bed. Neither could hardly take a step without being under the mistletoe and so the month of December had been filled with many kisses and so much more.

There were also two Christmas trees. One was done in white – white lights, snowflakes, stars, tinsel and angels. The other was more personal. It had colored lights but it was the decorations that warmed the heart. Kazahaya had found tiny picture frames shaped to represent specific holidays and filled them with photos taken during all the other holidays; the boys at Valentine's, Easter, Fourth of July, Halloween and Thanksgiving, all of them humorous. It reflected all the good times they'd shared over the past year.

Rikuo didn't keep him waiting. Not bothering to free Kazahaya's hands, Rikuo took the boy's chin and kissed the corners of his mouth. He licked at the offered lips then slipped his tongue inside. At Kazahaya's moan, Rikuo deepened the kiss until they were both out of breath. "Welcome home." Rikuo said with another kiss.

"Hmmm?" Kazahaya's eyes were slow to open and he leaned forward for more when Rikuo laughingly backed away and pulled him all the way inside the apartment.

"What's all this?" He asked as he took the top container and walked towards the kitchen where two cups were laid out for the hot chocolate he was going to make for later.

"Umm, its, umm brownies. A present from Saiga." Kazahaya finally got his brain to work again and set the other food down on the table.

"Brownies? Saiga intends for us rattle the floor doesn't he?" Rikuo laughed and quickly put one in his mouth.

Kazahaya turned and watched Rikuo eat the chocolate delight. It looked as if he just had an orgasm and Kazahaya was a little jealous, he wanted to be the one to put that look on Rikuo's face. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Kazahaya pointed up at the mistletoe.

Rikuo opened his eyes, "Oh no, I haven't forgotten a thing but let's not get too carried away just yet. I like to savor my sweets and I plan on savoring you all night long." He licked his fingertips as he looked Kazahaya up and down.

Kazahaya swallowed hard. "Umm, o-kay, I'll just put the food away." He was nervous. There was nothing he and Rikuo hadn't done but the way Rikuo was acting was so intense and Kazahaya was unsure how to act.

Rikuo smiled as he watched the other boy tremble as he put up the food. It was nice to mess with him every now and then but Kazahaya shouldn't worry, tonight was all about sexy fun. When Kazahaya turned around he went to him and took his hand. "Come on, let's get you undressed. You've got way too many clothes on." Rikuo pulled Kazahaya over to his bed where another robe lay. This one was white trimmed in red.

Rikuo's hands stroked over Kazahaya's thick hair enjoying the silky feel of it. Fingertips massaged the boy's scalp and Rikuo smiled as Kazahaya closed his eyes and leaned into the caress. Slowly he brought his hands down over the delicate shells of Kazahaya's ears, down his jaw then traced the open lips.

Kazahaya had never known Rikuo to be so gentle. Lazily he opened his eyes and saw how Rikuo's gaze was filled with wonder as he touched him. Kazahaya reached out and touched Rikuo's chest, fingers slipping beneath the robe.

"Nuh-uh. I touch – you feel. I'm going to touch every inch of you and try to drive you insane." Rikuo leaned forward and quickly placed a kiss on the lips he'd been stroking but pulled back before he got too carried away.

"I'll never be able to hold out that long Rikuo. Please let me touch you." Kazahaya was already under his spell and again he tried to touch his lover but Rikuo caught his hands tightly.

"Behave Kazahaya." He forced the hands down to the boy's sides. "Now where was I?" Rikuo murmured and placed his hands on Kazahya's neck. He could feel the boy's rapid pulse. Wanting to taste that urgency, Rikuo placed his lips over the pulse point and laved it with his tongue.

Kazahaya released a shuddering breath and clenched his hands tight to keep from grabbing hold of Rikuo. He felt light headed and aroused and he still had his clothes on. Maybe he'd come before long before he was naked!

Rikuo bit him, a tiny love bite and smoothed his hands over the boy's shoulders down to his hands and linked theirs fingers. "Having fun babe? I am. Hmm, what's this?" Ever so lightly Rikuo brushed his hand over the hard tube that had shown up under Kazahaya's pants. "Control yourself, I know you can." He encouraged.

Kazahaya shook his head from side to side, "No…hurry up!" All he got was a deep chuckle in response.

Rikuo's hands now went to the hem of the silly sweater Kazahaya was wearing. Santa was dancing as he placed presents under a tree. Without touching him at all, Rikuo lifted the sweater up and over Kazahaya's head and tossed it aside. Again two large hands settled warmly on shaking shoulders and down over taunt biceps and down to his hands. Rikuo took one hand and brought it to his mouth. He uncurled the fingers and kissed each tip, with the other hand, Rikuo sucked each finger.

Kazahaya brought his free hand up and as Rikuo sucked, he did the same wanting, needing something in his mouth even if it was his own hand. His chest rose and fell as Rikuo stepped back. Rikuo then placed one hand on his trembling stomach and slowly walked behind Kazahaya.

He seemed small and fragile but there was strength in Kazahaya's back as the taunt muscles confirmed. Using his lips only, Rikuo kissed each shoulder blade then with his tongue touched each bump of the boy's spine. The hand on Kazahaya's stomach pressed in and bent the boy forward so that Rikuo could press his erection against him. Rikuo would have kept going but he had yet to remove Kazahaya's pants. He kissed his way back up and now used both hands on Kazahaya's chest and stomach.

Kazahaya leaned back into Rikuo's chest, into the heat of Rikuo's love. His hands covered Rikuo's as they moved over the flat abs, over the pebbled nipples and he could have cried from the joy of it. He could feel it, Rikuo's erection, against his back and buttocks and wondered just how much lovely torture Rikuo was going to put him through.

Music played softly in their minds as their hips moved from side to side, both loving the intimacy of the moment.

Rikuo loved on Kazahaya's neck as his fingers undid the button on the boy's jeans. The zipper sounded loud but it also increased the anticipation of the moments to come. Hands flat, Rikuo slid them inside the jeans and under the briefs.

Kazahaya jerked to feel the rough tips of Rikuo's fingers graze over his hips and then to the sensitive area of his groin. He was having trouble breathing but he silently urged Rikuo on to cover his penis which was still trapped in his underwear. A low groan escaped his lips as he waited.

Rikuo was hurting but he loved the teasing as well. They were holding off the climax and drowning in the foreplay. He rubbed himself hard against Kazahaya's ass and placed a hickey on his beloved's neck. Without touching the expanding erection, Rikuo pushed down the boy's underwear. Rikuo's hands were now on Kazahaya's thighs trapped in the folds of his clothes.

"Guess I should get these off too, huh? You okay?" He asked as once again he kissed his way down Kazahaya's back.

"N-n-noo…Ri-kuo…you're going…to kill me…" Kazahaya's head was thrown back. He couldn't watch Rikuo's hands or he was sure he would loose it, even now he felt moments away from exploding. Sweat covered his body and there was wetness down there too.

"Soon baby, just a little more." He spoke against the soft skin of Kazahaya's ass. Love bites and kisses covered the area while Rikuo's hands pulled the pants and briefs down to the floor.

He whimpered and pushed back against that mouth. "Hurry…" was the whisper, was the plea as tears leaked from Kazahaya's eyes. It was painful but pain filled with pleasure.

Rikuo heard and knew he needed to act for he too was ready, so ready to give and experience that wonderful release. He got Kazahaya's legs free and quickly stood wrapping a strong arm around the slim waist. They kissed under the mistletoe – it was open, hot and wet. Their tongues mated and one breathed for the other.

Kazahaya broke the kiss and turned away moving over the bed and Rikuo was right behind him. Finally he could feel Rikuo's naked flanks against his back and then the flesh he so wanted exactly where they both needed it to be…

Rikuo rested with his face next to Kazahaya's stomach. His tongue licked at some sweat that rolled over the still trembling skin. Even though they made love twice, Rikuo wanted more. He rolled over and sat up and looked at Kazahaya.

The boy's eyes were closed and his chest still rose rapidly but there was such a look of contentment on his face. Kazahaya had flung his arms out over his head and lay as if waiting for Rikuo to start up again.

He couldn't resist and climbed on top of Kazahaya. Rikuo stroked the outstretched arms before leaning down for a kiss. "You know, this wasn't supposed to happen yet. This," Rikuo said around a nipple. "Was supposed to come later. Guess we got carried away."

Kazahaya grinned then began to laugh, "Yeah, I think we did." He brought his hands up to bury them in Rikuo's damp hair. They fooled around a bit more before Rikuo pulled away. "Hey!"

"Nope. Come on, get up." Rikuo pulled him up and off the bed. Quickly he donned his robe and dug beneath the sheets for Kazahaya's and put it on him. "The night's not over and I did plan a little fun that had nothing to do with sex."

Bemused he let Rikuo pull him to the couch and sat down to watch Rikuo go into the kitchen and warm up their dinner. Kazahaya smiled to see Rikuo cater to him, it was nice to feel pampered.

Once the food was warm he brought it over to table before the TV. Then Rikuo put in a DVD. He sat next to Kazahaya so that their thighs touched and turned on the player. Rikuo sat back with a grin and waited. It only took the first few seconds of the song for Kazahaya to laugh with delight. The boy had bugged him about watching Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer for days and Rikuo wouldn't because he was saving it for tonight.

"Thank you, Rikuo!" He leaned up and kissed him then picked up his plate, snuggled close and enjoyed the silly movie.

They watched not only Rudolf's adventures but Frosty's too and finished up with T'was the Night Before Christmas. Rikuo even sung along from time to time. He'd set out to spoil Kazahaya and if the boy's smile was any indication, Rikuo thought he'd done a good job.

When the movies were done Kazahaya turned wide excited eyes to Rikuo, "What's next? Whatever it is, I can't wait!"

"Me either." Rikuo said with a kiss to the boy's collar bone. "We've had dinner and after dinner is of course – dessert. How about some chocolate-covered Kazahaya?" Hotly his eyes traveled over boy beside him. The robe had come open showing his naked chest and there between his thighs was his semi-erect penis.

"But its brownies…How are you going to cover me with brownies?" Kazahaya blinked up at him.

He found out. Kazahaya was laid out on the bed with pieces of brownies sprinkled over his body. It felt funny - all the little fluffy bits of chocolate resting against his naked skin but the look on Rikuo's face dismissed any thoughts of how silly he must look. Silly or not, Rikuo couldn't take his eyes off him and looked as he wanted nothing more than to devour him. "So…how do I look?" Kazahaya asked with a small smile.

"Damn good, good enough to eat and eat until I can't get enough." A mischievous smile crossed Rikuo's face. "You know, this might take awhile, I mean there's a whole lot of chocolate here. Think you can stand it?" He placed a knee on the bed and bent over Kazahaya's abdomen and circled his navel with his tongue. Directly over his navel was a bit of brownie. Rikuo's tongue scooped up the chocolate and then went back for the crumbs.

"Oh… oh….mmm!" Kazahaya breathed. He was going to do it again – start the intimate torture all over again. "I'll take it as long as…I can…oh! Then I'll just jump you!" Lips, teeth and tongue moved over Kazahaya's stomach.

Rikuo lifted his head and licked chocolate from his lips. "Yeah? Well I'd better get to it then."

Kazahaya's legs jumped as Rikuo's mouth moved to one of his thighs and felt the slow glide of his wet tongue. Kazahaya raised his hips trying to get Rikuo's oh so talented mouth to take in his penis but Rikuo just chuckled as he avoided it.

Kazahaya groaned and thought that maybe he should just tackle Rikuo right now. As if reading his mind, Rikuo pulled back, his lips and cheeks covered in brownie crumbs.

"Don't ruin my fun just yet Kazahaya, I just started. Would you like me to tie you down?" Rikuo's face was smiling but his tone was firm.

Kazahaya blinked. Tied up and completely at Rikuo's mercy – it was a tantalizing idea and he tilted his head, thinking it over.

Rikuo laughed. Kazahaya would let him, their bond had grown strong and the boy trusted Rikuo enough to let him tie him up. "Tell you what, I get to have my dessert first then I'll be your dessert. I'm sure there's something in the fridge you can cover me with then lick…it…all…off…" Rikuo suggested as he nipped his way up Kazahaya's brownie covered chest.

Kazahaya moaned, not only from Rikuo's kisses but at the thought of licking and tasting Rikuo like he was doing to him now. "Th-there's…some…whip creammm…"

"Perfect." Rikuo whispered just before his mouth met Kazahaya's giving him a taste of the double-chocolate chip brownies.

They slept and when they woke it was almost two in the morning and only the Christmas trees provided any light, the candles long since having burned out.

Kazahaya was pressed close against Rikuo, his thigh between his lovers and Rikuo's arms surrounded him. He licked at a nipple, "Merry Christmas Rikuo."

Rikuo smiled and tilted his head down, "Merry Christmas Kazahaya. Did you enjoy the 'presents' I got you?"

"Oh yeah, loved them so much that I want more." Kazahaya's hand slid over Rikuo's buttocks.

"More? You're insatiable tonight but okay!" Rikuo laughed and captured the boy's penis.

"Not here, the tub. We haven't used that mistletoe at all tonight and we're all sticky from brownies and whip cream." Kazahaya found a smear of chocolate on Rikuo's shoulder and licked it clean.

"Hmm, okay. I could do with a little soaking to limber up before you put me through my paces again."

"Who said I intended to let you take time to relax? I'm ready for you - Now!" Kazahaya pulled the laughing Rikuo into the bathroom.

A year, a whole year had passed since that first kiss and now they couldn't get enough of each other. The lights twinkled as splashing and laughter came from the bathroom. Mistletoe started it all and now held a special place in the boys' hearts as kisses and so much more made this the happiest year of their lives…

* * *

_Was it chocolate enough for you? Hot enough? Tempting enough? I tried for illegal, did I suceed?_

_I wish you all the Merriest of Christmases!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning! Warning! **This fic was designed to make you laugh! If you are in a public place be warned that you may laugh out loud! Smiles, giggles, chuckles and loud guffaws are to be expected and most welcomed!_

_Please enjoy the last Holiday Kisses of 2006!_

* * *

Tipsy Kisses

Kazahaya was feeling no pain and everyone around him was enjoying the boy's good mood. He was telling jokes, sharing funny stories and laughing at everything.

It was New Year's Eve and they were at a party in a luxury hotel. Kakei had gotten them a suite with two bedrooms but currently they were in the ballroom enjoying themselves. In just one hour, the New Year would make a grand appearance.

They had left the store early that morning and gone to an end-of-the-year carnival. Of course, Kazahaya had taken them on every ride, made them play every game and ate as much food as they would let him. Before leaving, they had won several prizes, stuffed animals and bought bags of sweets.

Kakei had then taken them shopping and bought gifts for the New Year as well as some new kimonos for the party. In the afternoon they'd gone back to the hotel to rest up and for a little nookie. They were still paired off, Kakei and Saiga and Rikuo with Kazahaya but who knew if things would stay that way?

Alcohol flowed freely and someone had given Kazahaya some 'punch.' The DJ was rocking and Kazahaya was on the floor dancing to the beat. "Whoo! Yeah! Alright!" He shouted and ground his hips against whoever was near.

Rikuo's head turned sharply when he heard Kazahaya's shout. He'd gotten separated from him over a half hour ago and had been looking for him since. Today had been really fun and he was looking forward to bringing in the year with a kiss from Kazahaya.

He moved around the dancing bodies, bouncing his head with the beat. Rikuo had no idea where Kakei and Saiga were, the place was so packed but he expected to meet up with them before the clock struck twelve. Saiga had already demanded a kiss from each of them or they would be severely punished and both boys wondered if they would rather take the punishment than the kiss.

Rikuo heard Kazahaya's voice closer this time and finally got next to him and stopped dead. His lover was between a man and a woman – they were _touching him intimately!_ The man was behind Kazahaya gripping his hips and rubbing up against his ass while the woman's hands went from his chest to his groin. All three of them were lost in the music and each other.

He saw red and his temperature rose. _What the hell was Kazahaya doing?! _Rikuo moved towards the threesome and grabbed Kazahaya's arm and pulled him away. The couple just shrugged and moved closer together.

"Rikuo! There you are! Mmwah!" Kazahaya enthusiastically kissed Rikuo on the mouth. "I've been looking evvverywherrrre for youuuu!" Kazahaya threw his arms around Rikuo's neck and continued dancing. "I wanted to dance and couldn't find you so," he hiccupped, "I started dancing by myself. And-and you know what?" He grinned, "People started d-dancing with me!" Kazahaya giggled and tried to kiss Rikuo again.

After the first kiss he knew, Kazahaya was drunk or if not drunk then a little high on liquor. Rikuo could smell it on his breath as well as taste it. He learned something new about his lover, he couldn't handle alcohol. Rikuo felt his anger leave and saw the humor in what happened but knew he'd definitely have to keep Kazahaya by his side and out of trouble.

Unable to resist Kazahaya rubbing against him, Rikuo joined in the dance and was horny in seconds. Rikuo danced them closer to a wall were he backed Kazahaya up and began to make-out with him.

Kazahaya giggled some more to know that they were in a public place and Rikuo couldn't keep his hands off of him. A shiver traveled his spine as Rikuo's hand slipped inside his kimono and stroked a taunt nipple.

"Do you want me Rikuo?" Kazahaya thought he was whispering but anyone near them could hear the boy.

"Shh, kiss me Kazahaya." Rikuo glanced around and saw amused glances and pulled his hand free.

"Why? Is it time? Is it 2007?!" The words burst from Kazahaya's lips. "Should I kiss your mouth or your…? Mmph!"

Rikuo quickly covered Kazahaya's lips before the boy said something that would really embarrass them. He thrust his tongue deep in Kazahaya's mouth and flattened the boy against the wall. For a few minutes they were lost in the kiss that is until he felt his kimono open and Kazahaya's hands reach for his penis. Rikuo broke the kiss, his eyes wide and grabbed at the groping hands.

"Since when did you two start doing it in public?" Saiga's voice was full of laughter as he stopped beside them, blocking the view of some people.

"Saiga!" Since Rikuo had pulled away from him, Kazahaya jumped on Saiga. He would have wrapped his legs around the big man but his kimono wouldn't let him. "Mmwah! Hey, it's the time! Kiss time!" Kazahaya had one arm hooked around Saiga's neck and one hand framing his face. "Kiss time! Kiss time! Kiss me!" And when Saiga was slow to act, Kazahaya kissed him.

Rikuo couldn't help but smile now that he'd gotten his robe closed. He looked at Kakei whose eyebrows got lost in his hair as he watched Saiga hold onto the squirming boy.

"What's going on? Why is Kazahaya-kun so – wild?" He'd barely gotten the question out when the boy let go of Saiga and turned to him.

"You're here! It's kiss time! Come 'er!" Kazahaya blinked and leaned up to kiss Kakei. "Pl-please, it's kiss time." He pouted. Even tipsy, Kazahaya knew better than to jump on Kakei.

Even Kakei couldn't resist Kazahaya like this. He grabbed the boy's chin and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Laughing once he was done Kakei asked, "How much have you had to drink Kazahaya-kun?"

Kazahaya blinked some more and licked his lips. "Mmm, good kiss. More?" Kazahaya cuddled next to Kakei and laid his head on the man's shoulder.

Saiga asked him this time. "What did you drink kid?"

A dreamy smile appeared on the boy's face as he lifted his head. Kazahaya held up a hand showing five fingers. "I had some punch! Three cups!"

"Oh boy." Rikuo said but Kazahaya was just so cute! Right now he was kissing on Kakei's neck and actually had the older man blushing.

"Maybe we should take…him upstairs. Stop that Kazahaya-kun!" Kakei slapped at the hand trying to undo his kimono.

"All right everybody, it's almost time! Grab your partners; it's time for the countdown!" The DJ announced.

"Rikuo, Rikuo, Rikuo! You tricked me before! Nowww it's kiss time! Pucker up baby!" Kazahaya left Kakei high and dry and jumped back into Rikuo's arms pushing him into the wall.

Saiga moved to Kakei and encircled his waist, "Didn't see this coming, huh?"

Kakei laughed and shook his head and the four of them joined in on the count, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!!!!"

There were cheers and laughter as couples kissed and welcomed the New Year. Balloons, steamers and confetti fell from the ceiling. Auld Lang Syne was played as champagne was passed around.

Kakei and Saiga kissed lovingly but couldn't wait to see what Kazahaya was going to do next and finished quickly. The boy was gripping Rikuo's ass, he had one thigh between Rikuo's legs and he was kissing Rikuo like the world was about to end.

Rikuo was loving it. Kazahaya was on fire and he just decided to enjoy it. The boy's thigh was brushing his erection and he rode it.

Kazahaya pulled back when he couldn't breath anymore. Slowly he opened his eyes, "Like that?" He asked before his eyes focused and saw all the balloons and things. That quickly he forgot Rikuo. "Wow! Look!" He turned away from Rikuo and saw Kakei and Saiga waiting on him. "Look, balloons!" He pointed but Saiga pulled him into his arms.

"Balloons later, kiss time now." One strong arm lifted the boy off his feet.

Kazahaya smiled down into Saiga's face. "Okay!" He framed the hard face and proceeded to talk to him with his tongue.

Kakei's smile was huge and he looked to Rikuo who was also smiling. He went to him. "Well we know not to let him anywhere near alcohol in the future but let's enjoy it tonight."

"Agreed." Rikuo laughed then leaned close to the shorter man, "Happy New Year, Kakei." The two shared a quick loving kiss.

"Let go Saiga, it's Kakei's turn! Quit it!" Kazahaya was laughing hard as Saiga was trying to capture the boy's mouth yet again. "You've had your turn!" Finally the laughing boy was able to wiggle away. "Bad Saiga, you'll get more later, now it's Kakei's turn." Kazahaya wagged a finger at Saiga.

Kazahaya looked for Kakei and his bright eyes lit up even more. "Kissey time Kakei. You ready?"

"Oh yes, Kazahaya-kun, please kiss me too." Kakei held open his arms and let the boy once again cuddle close. "Let's see how long we can do it, hmm?" Kakei grinned over at Saiga.

"Okay! Time us Rikuo!" Kazahaya took a deep breath then gently placed his lips against Kakei's.

They definitely took their time, lips sliding against lips and tongues mating then chasing one another from mouth to mouth. Kakei nipped at the boy's lips then sucked on them. "Mmm, very good Kazahaya-kun." Kakei finally broke the kiss because he could feel his erection starting to poke against the smooth material of his kimono.

"Horny now. Can we do it?" Kazahaya blinked at Kakei as one hand went down to rub himself.

Saiga busted out laughing and Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya's hand linking it with his own to keep the boy from exposing himself.

"Champagne?" An amused waiter asked the foursome. He looked at the men and had no doubts they were all highly aroused.

"Hey thanks!" Kazahaya said cheerfully and took a flute before they could stop him. He sipped at it and giggled, "Bubbles! Here Rikuo taste!" He offered the glass to the other boy.

Rikuo shrugged and took the glass, downing the rest of the champagne. When Kazahaya pouted at him for drinking it all, the waiter just gave him another glass.

"You're sweet, you want a kiss too?" Kazahaya asked but Saiga shook his head at the man and the waiter handed out the rest of the champagne and left quickly.

"We really shouldn't let him drink too much; he'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Kakei said as the watched the boy tip up the glass.

"I say we buy him a bottle. The kid has lost all his inhibitions. Looks like we get to play with him tonight – I think he could take all of us!" Saiga was grinning and imagining the possibilities.

"Are the kisses all done? I kissed you, and you and you! Did you kiss?" Kazahaya asked Kakei and Saiga and when they nodded he looked to Rikuo. "Wait! We were supposed to kiss everrrybodyyy. Who didn't kiss?" He propped his fists on his lean hips, still talking loud enough for several people to be staring and laughing at them.

Kakei with a mischievous grin pushed Saiga towards Rikuo. "Kazahaya-kun, these two haven't kissed. You should make them." He stood back and crossed his arms.

"Okay!" Pulling each of them by the arm, Kazahaya got the two of them face-to-face. He had to reach up high with both hands and began pushing their faces together.

"Well, looks like he wants us to kiss Rikuo. Let me see how happy you are about 2007!" Saiga tilted his head to the side and with pressure from Kazahaya took Rikuo's open mouth.

"Oooo, lookit Kakei. They're kissinnnng!" Kazahaya was holding onto their shoulders standing on tiptoe watching closely.

"Yes, I see." Kakei was holding a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. Kazahaya's antics were drawing a crowd and he was sure at least one of the kissing men would be embarrassed by all the attention.

"Are you getting horny? 'Cause watching you kiss is making me horny again. Let me check for you." Kazahaya told then and slid a hand between them. First his hand went to Saiga, down the soft material until he reached the man's thighs. "Where…? There it is! And it's getting big! Kakei – you better watch out tonight!"

As he laughed at Rikuo and Saiga jerking away from each other, Kakei felt his own cheeks flush. Kazahaya was managing to embarrass all of them and he wasn't even trying!

"Okay kid, let go." Saiga muttered and turned them both away from the laughing spectators. Kazahaya had maintained a tight grip on Saiga's penis once he found it.

Rikuo was wiping away tears as he watched Saiga _trying_ to get Kazahaya to let go when usually he couldn't wait to get the boy's hands on him. But then Kazahaya's big grin came his way the boy's hands already reaching out for his penis. Quickly Rikuo pulled Kazahaya close and started dancing with him.

"So you wanna dance first? Okay but I really wanna fuc…" Kazahaya raised his eyebrows when Rikuo's hand clapped over his mouth.

"Time to take this upstairs, I think." Rikuo said to the others who nodded whole-heartedly. "Come on, Kazahaya we're leaving."

"But the balloons, I didn't get one!" He pouted and let Rikuo pull him towards the door. Seeing another waiter, Kazahaya shouted, "Eee, champagne! More drinks, one more? P-please?" Rikuo didn't answer just kept moving.

Kakei managed to pick up a couple of balloons hoping to calm the boy down long enough to get him out of the ballroom and upstairs before he said or did something else. Saiga debated on getting some more champagne but remembered there was mini-bar in the room, not that he thought Kazahaya needed anymore but he could use something after the embarrassing moments the kid had just put him through.

"Why are we running? Do you want me that badly Rikuo?! I'm ready, see!" Kazahaya was trying to undo his robe. They had made it to the elevator but there were still people around giving them curious looks.

"Open, open." Kakei pushed the button as Saiga moved to stop Kazahaya from undressing.

"Saiga, wha-, why? You usually _want me naked?!" _Kazahaya all but yelled.

"Oh, God. Is that damn thing ever going to open?" Saiga looked over his shoulder at the elevator and said a silent prayer of thanks as it finally opened.

Rikuo was behind Kazahaya, hands on the boy's hips, hiding his face in Kazahaya's hair. He was laughing at Saiga, at the whole situation. It was really too funny.

Saiga pulled the boys into the elevator and Kakei dropped the balloons in his hurry to get inside.

"My balloons!" Kazahaya cried as they bounced away from him. He tried but with Rikuo behind him and Saiga in front, he couldn't get to them. "Balloons!"

They were all sighing with relief when the doors began to close and they thought they were finally safe, until four people slid inside.

"Hey, how you doing?! Did you see my balloons? Kakei let them get away but I got something better! Wanna see?" Kazahaya started to pull up Saiga's kimono. "He's got big balls – almost like balloons and he let's me play with them!"

Behind the shades, Saiga's eyes went wide and from the tips of his ears down to his collar bone, the color red shone as the people on the elevator busted out laughing. One couple moved closer as Kazahaya and Saiga fought over the kimono.

"Show us!"

"Are they hairy as well as big?" A woman asked grinning at them.

"I bet he's really hung too." The woman's boyfriend said.

"Yeah, yeah! Rikuo is too! Look!" Since he couldn't pull up Saiga's kimono, Kazahaya's hands reached behind him and began to pull up Rikuo's. He managed to get it up to the boy's thighs before Rikuo jerked away.

Kakei was hiding his face against the wall laughing and crying. He was staying away from Kazahaya hoping the boy would forget all about him.

"You guys are no fun! Show'em your dicks! They're really nice, you should show'em off! How about you Kakei?" He leaned towards the other people and winked at them. "Kakei's dick is nice too and he's got skills! He taught me to…"

Kakei hurriedly pulled Kazahaya to the back of the elevator and covered the boy's moving lips and wagging tongue with his own. It seemed the only way to shut him up. Two very embarrassed large men moved to shield them.

"I wanna know what he can do. Hey let him finish!" The woman said trying to see past Saiga and Rikuo.

Saiga was about to tell the woman where to go when the doors opened, it was not their floor so it must be for too curious woman and her friends. "Umm, your floor."

"But I wanna learn something from that kid." She was a little drunk too and tried to reach Kazahaya.

"You'd better get your friend." Saiga warned the man. He wasn't above pushing the woman out of the elevator.

"Sure man, no problem." The boyfriend grabbed the woman, "Y'all have fun!" He yelled as the doors closed in his face.

Heavy sighs were released now that they were alone in the elevator. Both turned to Kakei and blinked. His kimono was up around his waist, briefs down around his ankles and Kazahaya's hands were all over his naked ass.

"You know there's a camera in here don't you?" Saiga's laugh was back.

Kakei jerked and tried to pull away but Kazahaya only held on tighter, exposing _all _of Kakei. "Help me!" Kakei peered up at the camera and hoped no one was really watching this.

"What? But you look like you're ready for me like that." Saiga smiled and stroked a finger over the exposed flesh.

Kakei shivered as Saiga teased him and he unconsciously flexed his ass muscles only to have Kazahaya increase his grip. "Saiga, stop it!"

"Go ahead Saiga! I got him ready for you – just put it in!"

Rikuo lost it and slid down the wall laughing. Kakei didn't know it but he'd broken the camera as soon as Saiga had mentioned it but since Kakei didn't know that he was freaking out.

"Let go Kazahaya!" Kakei placed his hands against the wall and pushed which only made his butt stick out even further.

"Damn Kakei, are you trying to tempt me?" Saiga was staring at Kakei's ass, all but ready for him and his erection could clearly be seen standing tall just behind his kimono.

Kakei tickled Kazahaya and abruptly the boy let go giggling. He stumbled back because he forgot his briefs were around his ankles and Saiga caught him. Kakei could swear he'd never been so embarrassed as he stood half bent over Saiga's arm, still exposing his ass.

"Kid, we gotta get you drunk more often." Saiga laughed as he felt up his lover in the elevator. He took hold of Kakei's hard-on from between the man's legs and stroked.

Kakei's knees went weak and he moaned loudly. He knew he should pull up his underwear and stop this but it felt too damn good.

Rikuo couldn't breathe. The laughter wouldn't stop as he watched Kakei bent over, ass in the air letting Saiga play with him. "Y-you, you, y-you'll…make…a great…porn star…Kakei!" And he howled with laughter as Kakei finally, reluctantly pulled out of Saiga's embrace.

"Don't stop now! You want me to do it, Kakei?" Kazahaya had been watching from the corner and now dropped to his knees and crawled to Kakei. He wouldn't let the man pull up his underwear and it tore.

This time it was Saiga joining Rikuo on the floor laughing. Neither had laughed so much and been hard at the same time.

Finally they reached their floor and the doors opened with a ding. Kakei escaped. He left his torn briefs with Kazahaya and at a run headed for their room.

Kazahaya, Rikuo and Saiga were still on the elevator floor, two were laughing and one was deciding which one he would jump next. Since Saiga was closest, it was he who found his kimono open and underwear around his knees before he knew it.

"Kid! Oh, kid…" Saiga's laughter faded as Kazahaya's mouth took him in. He lay there as the doors started to close but then someone called out.

"Hold the elevator!"

"Damn!" Saiga took hold of Kazahaya's head and stopped it's movement. "Let go, let go!" He whispered. Finally he got the boy to release him and he heard running footsteps. Saiga stood and his underwear slid to the floor causing Rikuo to curl into a ball – he was laughing like a lunatic.

The doors had closed but since no floor was pushed, the doors opened when the couple pushed the down button. Inside the elevator they saw one guy curled up on the floor laughing his guts out, one boy on his knees grinning, holding two pairs of men's underwear and one man standing with his thing hanging out.

"He's hung like a horse, huh? Want some?" Kazahaya held the dick out to the nice people.

Saiga tucked his 'thing' away and grabbed both boys by the arm and all but dragged them out of the elevator. "Excuse us." He said politely trying his best to play it off, that the couple wasn't just offered a taste of his dick.

"Maybe we should have taken him up on the offer." The lady said.

Saiga heard as he pulled the boys down the hall and again felt himself flush. Never, _never again_ would he let Kazahaya drink out in public!

Luckily the door wasn't locked and Saiga was able to open it, rush in and collapse against it. He'd closed his eyes but when he heard new laughter, this time from Kakei, he knew that the man had 'seen' what happened just moments ago.

"Oh shut the hell up! You can't laugh after bending yourself over my arm and all but begging me to take you in the elevator _with_ the camera recording _everything!"_ Saiga taunted.

"Stop! Stop! My stomach hurts and now I gotta pee!" Rikuo said still laughing. He picked himself off the floor where he'd fallen and fast walked to the bathroom.

"We're here! And now, let'sss get naked!" Kazahaya clumsily but quickly stripped. Finally naked he spread his arms wide and yelled, "Who wants me firrrst?! See, I'm ready – I told you I was!"

Rikuo came out of the bathroom to see Kazahaya standing naked, arms and legs spread wide and him wiggling his hips shaking his erection at them. This time it was a laugh and smile of affection on his face.

Saiga and Kakei decided to forget or try to forget their embarrassment and bring in 2007 right. All three men took off what was left of their clothing and stood naked with Kazahaya.

"So? Who wants me?" Kazahaya starting skipping about the room. "Catch me if you can!" He was acting so silly but they were all tempted.

Rikuo looked at the older men, "Why don't you just bend over the couch and let Saiga finish what he started in the elevator and I'll let Kazahaya have his wicked way with me." He grinned as Kakei blushed yet again.

Saiga let out a bark of laughter and headed straight for Kakei, "Sounds like a plan. So how about it? Bend over for me baby? Tempt me one more time?" He stopped before Kakei.

"Oh why not?" Kakei laughed and positioned himself for his lover.

Kazahaya showed up beside them, "Need some help?" He took hold of Kakei's penis and stroked it as Saiga got behind his lover.

Again Kakei's moans filled their ears along with Kazahaya's delighted giggles that is until Rikuo wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"What about me Kazahaya?" Rikuo rubbed his erection against the boy's ass. "I'm ready too." He repeated Kazahaya's words to him. Rikuo let his fingers tangle in the curly hairs of the boy's groin. "I'm horny and I wanna come now…"

Kazahaya leaned back into Rikuo and smiled widely, "It's about time!"

There was laughter mixed in with the sex as Kazahaya cheered them all on. He urged Saiga and Rikuo to do their best, to put their all into it and work really, really hard. And they did exactly what the boy told them to, much to his and Kakei's delight.

As they collapsed to the floor and tried to remember how to breathe, Kazahaya heard loud explosions coming from outside and jumped up. He ran to the window and opened the curtains. Fireworks filled the night sky showering the boy's naked body with colored lights. "Pretty! Look, fireworks! Rikuo, Saiga, Kakei, it's fireworks!" He was jumping up and down naked in front of the windows without a care in the world. Luckily they were on a high floor and the windows were tinted so no one could see in.

The three men watched as Kazahaya jumped and danced in front of the windows as the fireworks celebrated 2007. Each of them smiled at each other at the boy's uncomplicated joy at being alive.

Kazahaya turned and saw them leaning back against the couch, each nude and apparently ready for another go-round. "Hard again, huh? Well, I'm completely satisfied. Now what are you going to do?!" Teasing them he stuck out his tongue at them then turned and slapped his ass.

"I think that's a challenge, don't you?" Saiga asked pushing himself to his feet.

"Indeed, that's what it was." Kakei agreed, also standing.

"You've done it now, Kazahaya." Rikuo led the way.

Kazahaya's eyes widened and he squealed and ran. He got by Saiga but Kakei chased him around the couch. Fingers grazed his back but Kazahaya got away laughing madly. Rikuo jumped over a table stopping Kazahaya's forward dash. Just for a moment he paused before dropping to his hands and knees and going through Rikuo's legs.

"Gotcha!" Rikuo took hold of the boy's ankle before he could get away. It was Rikuo who now slapped Kazahaya's ass. "Would you look at what I caught? You asked me what we were going to do. Well how do you like this?!"

Kazahaya was still laughing and trying to pull away as the three men closed in around him. Next thing he knew, fingers were tickling him everywhere. It went on, on and on until he was crying for mercy. It was then that a hand gently rubbed the tip of his erection. Another hand stroked his thighs while someone's lips and tongue teased his nipples. Kazahaya was losing his mind; the three of them were making sure that he was aroused - that his earlier claim of being satisfied was a lie.

"Suck…it." He moaned and was ignored. "Do me!" He pleaded.

"Who?"

"You."

"Who?"

"I…don't care…who!" Kazahaya screamed. They eased his suffering and he never knew who.

* * *

January 1, 2007 at eleven in the morning found all four men in one bed. Kazahaya was in the middle along with Kakei, Rikuo and Saiga on the outside. 

Rikuo had one hand just above Kazahaya's groin; his own body spooned tightly into the boy. He moved his head until he could reach Kazahaya's ear and started nibbling on it.

"Hmm." Kazahaya wiggled his hips and felt something hard and familiar behind him. Smiling he opened his eyes and let out a deep moan of pain. "My eyes! I'm blind!"

Three men chuckled. Kazahaya definitely had a hangover. Rikuo just smiled and slid his hand lower. "You don't need to see for me do you." He laughed.

"But…my head…Rikuo…" Kazahaya moaned and covered his eyes.

"Nothing wrong with this head. It's standing up demanding attention." Rikuo's hand wrapped around the base of Kazahaya's stiffness.

"Yep, it sure is." Saiga agreed as he leaned up to see the boy's erection.

"I… can't…" He moaned from pain and pleasure.

"Sure you can, it'll make you feel better." Kakei said just before his lips made contact.

Giggling and then out right laughter, Kazahaya was feeling much better after sex and some food and just now he'd caught some of Rikuo's memories of the night before. He was a bit chagrined at the things he'd said and done but it had all been worth it to have embarrassed Kakei and Saiga.

"You showed your ass to the guys in the security room and practically begged for it!" Kazahaya pointed a Kakei. "And, and you were waving that _monster_ at that couple in the elevator! And she was thinking about jumping you! Priceless!" Kazahaya fell back into Rikuo's arms and the two laughed their heads off.

"Yes, you got us Kazahaya-kun but this is a new year and there will be plenty of opportunities for us to get you back! Silly boy!" Kakei said as he and Saiga both flushed again at the memories. 2007 would definitely bring new chances for fun, laughter and loving…

* * *

_Okay tell me, did you laugh? I laughed my head off as I wrote it! It took me twice as long to edit it because I couldn't concentrate!_

_As I said this is the last fic for 2006 but don't worry there will be more in 2007, probably not as many but some. I have to do some homework and figure out which Japanese holidays I can make sexy._

_A thank you to flying metal child for putting a tipsy Kazahaya in my head, once I thought about it, I knew I had to write it._

_I wish you all a safe New Years Eve and a blessed New Year! May all your dreams become a reality and I hope you have someone to share them with!_

_Thanks for a great 2006 and I'll see you all Next Year!_

_Marchgirl_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello there! I've got a new chapter for you. We're celebrating White Day which falls on March 14th. This one is not as funny as the last one but I hope you'll find it extremely sexy to make up for the lack of laughs. I'd like to think that you'll add White Day to your personal calendars after reading this and why not? A day devoted to the one you love/like is a good thing!_**

**_This sort of a birthday present for me so be kind as you review. _**

* * *

White Chocolate Kisses 

"**Y**ou had to get mean with them this time. It's been a while." Saiga commented as he watched the boys prepare to open the store. They looked adorable despite their frowns and business was going to be great because they looked so good.

"I did ask first but they're skeptical that I'll let them have their night free. Guess I can't blame them since that job ruined their Valentine's Day plans. I didn't foresee the job coming and it was last minute. The two of them spent that night traveling on the train and sneaking into a huge estate then they were chased and just barely caught the train back. When they got home, they only had a few hours rest before the store opened again." Kakei sighed as both boys cut him with their hard glances.

"I wouldn't worry, not after all the plans we've made for them. Yeah today may be a little embarrassing but it'll all be a passing memory when they go upstairs tonight." Saiga wrapped an arm around Kakei's waist, pulled him close and kissed him on the neck. "We've never advertised for White Day before and I think it'll be a huge success. Plus we'll get some great laughs watching our boys serve the customers."

"So you don't mind the change of colors?" Kakei turned to look at Saiga all decked out in white instead of his customary black. Even his shades were white; Kakei had had them made especially for Saiga. It was quite a contrast with his black hair and slightly darker complexion.

"Well it is weird but since it's only for one day, I guess I can deal. How about you? You're so pale; the white is almost too much for you." Saiga ran his hand over Kakei's hair and stroked the porcelain jaw.

"I know. I really should have chosen a different shade of white but I wanted us all to be in the same color. It really works for the boys though and that's the whole point. Our two handsome young men dressed all in white will bring the young ladies in for sure." He turned again to look at them.

Each boy wore loose fitting, almost guazy linen white slacks under which could be seen tight, bright, white briefs.They were also wearing form-fitting white T-shirts and suspenders which held up their white downy wings. Rikuo could be considered the bad angel and Kazahaya, the good. Rikuo was dark and dangerous, while Kazahaya looked soft and innocent. Neither really had too much of a problem with the clothes but the wings, they felt were a bit much.

Kakei had shown up as they were getting dressed and asked them to wear the white clothes. Seeing the wings, both boys automatically said no. Besides they just knew he was going to do something to ruin this holiday as he'd done on Valentine's. At that point, Kakei's eyes had turned to ice. He told them to put on the clothes 'or else.' Kakei's tone and manner had them obeying, if grudgingly. Neither wanted to find out what the 'or else' meant.

In reality the wings added to the boys' natural good looks, since they most definitely drew the eyes to their well formed bodies. Their tight assess shone clearly just below the wings framed deliciously by the white briefs. If by some chance the boys got aroused today (Kakei and Saiga had every intention of them being aroused!) their erections would not be missed. The shirts showed off the muscles in their shoulders and arms as well as their flat abs. Yes, these two angels would bring in many customers as well as titillate them.

Just like Valentine's, White Day was all about chocolate. Kakei had stocked the store specifically with white chocolate only. There were all sorts of white chocolate; white chocolate cookies, pretzels and hard candies. There were white chocolate scented candles, lotions, scented perfumes and lip gloss. Just about anything that could be made out of white chocolate or scented like white chocolate could be found in Green Drugstore. There were also white ribbons draped about the store along with white flowers like roses, carnations, lilies and tulips.

Kazahaya felt Kakei's and Saiga's gaze and began to feel uncomfortable. He walked over to Rikuo and whispered, "They're staring at us. Do you think Kakei's really mad at us? We're the one's who should be angry." Kazahaya huffed. "Right? He couldn't promise we'd have the night off, _then _he insists we wear these clothes plus wings, I mean come on!" Again he looked back to see them still watching. "I think they're up to something. Should we be worried?" Kazahaya now sounded wary.

Rikuo shook his head, "Well duh. Of course they are! Look around at all this stuff and here we are dressed up in almost see-thru pants and wings for God's sake! And don't forget the things you had to do last year. No doubt you'll be expected to do it again." Rikuo vividly remembered how Kazahaya had tempted and tantalized not only the customers but himself as well. He took a minute to look Kazahaya over and silently admitted to himself that the boy looked wonderfully tempting right now. He could just imagine Kazahaya surrounded in nothing but feathers and how he would tease the boy. At first he'd have some fun tickling Kazahaya but then he'd see how he could use the feathers to arouse him. Rikuo decided then and there to find a way to keep the wings for future use.

Kazahaya shivered beneath Rikuo's gaze. His heart sped up and he licked his lips. He wasn't sure why Rikuo was suddenly looking like he wanted to have sex but Kazahaya responded to him as he always did.

Rikuo could already taste the wet lips. The smell of chocolate all around him only made him want Kazahaya even more. Since Kazahaya had opened his mouth, Rikuo took the lips he desired. One long arm wrapped low around Kazahaya cupping one ass cheek and squeezed as he brought the boy close to his body.

Kazahaya found Rikuo's nipples and twisted them – both boys moaned. They were so into each other that Saiga's voice right beside them had them jumping.

"Looks like fun, can anyone join in?" He was standing directly behind Rikuo with his hands caressing the boy's waist.

Rikuo had pulled back from Kazahaya slightly but ignoring Saiga he bent his head again and ran his tongue over Kazahayha's lips. When Kazahaya again open his mouth, Rikuo searched desperately for his tongue. Behind him, Saiga's hands formed a V, then slid down Rikuo's clenched stomach to his groin. Saiga laughed huskily at the bulge he found.

"We're supposed to be getting ready to open the store, not have sex." Kakei stated but he was turned on watching Rikuo's hands mauling Kazahaya's ass. He found his own hand slipping between Kazahaya's thighs cupping the boy. When Kazahaya pressed back, he knew they were going to be late opening the store. "Saiga I think we should help the boys release some to this sexual tension. Let's take them to the back. I suddenly have a taste for something long and hot." He leaned close and bit Kazahaya's earlobe and grinned when the boy moaned as Kakei stroked his erection.

They moved to the backroom. Saiga and Kakei sat side-by-side on the couch and positioned the boys in front of them. Carefully two hard penises were released from the confining white pants and underwear. Kakei and Saiga smiled at each other. "What a way to start a workday, huh?" Saiga asked before leaning forward.

Kakei laughed and firmly pulled on the hard length before him. "Seems like the perfect way to begin White Day to me."

Rikuo threw back his head when Saiga's lips warmly enclosed him. He reached out to grab Kazahaya's hand. Kazahaya couldn't seem to catch his breath as a wet circle was traced around the head of his erection. He clenched Rikuo's hand as he vibrated to the feel. The boys leaned toward each other and kissed hotly. Expectation and intense pleasure burned in both boys as the men used lips, tongue and suction to send the boys up to the heavens. Behind Kazahaya and Rikuo, their wings fluttered as they climaxed.

* * *

**T**hey opened a half hour late but it was worth it. Now the boys had that 'just sexed' look to them which made them all the more desirable. Neither could look at the other without thinking about what happened. Even though they were so recently satisfied, they got hard all over again just being near each other. 

Advertise and they will come. They did. Some people were just curious about Kakei's 'White Sale' but once in Green Drugstore, they were delighted by the merchandise and by the sexy angels who were there to serve. Women and men, young and old, did their best to get close to Kazahaya and Rikuo. The allure of the firm curves and muscles of their teenage bodies was irresistible and of course the feathers just tempted the fingers to reach out and play with them.

Saiga and Kakei took up residence behind the counter making sure neither boy could hide behind the register and it was obvious that they dearly wanted to. Smiles never left their faces as they watched the bolder men and women palm tight backsides pretend to fall and lay upon hard chests or ask the boys to bend down for something and accidentally move to close and slip fingers between their legs.

It wasn't only the advertising that brought in the people; it was also word of mouth. Customers would leave and tell people out on the street. Friends called friends, mothers called daughters and most of the calls were made as they stared at either Rikuo or Kazahaya while shopping. Kakei had to lock the door to keep customers out when it got close to lunchtime. It took another twenty minutes to get those customers still in the store to finish flirting and to check them out. Kakei had to promise the people outside that the boys would be back in one hour.

"Oh...My...God!" I can't believe how busy we've been! You boys were terrific, we've had record sells and we've still got the rest of the day to go!" Kakei was ecstatic and hugged each boy.

"They haven't done so bad themselves. Quite a few of the gifts bought today were given to them!" Saiga laughed as he joined them. "I had to set aside a place in one of the coolers for all the chocolates and flowers. Of course I collected some phone numbers for you guys as well." Saiga stood behind Kakei, a hand on his stomach. "You boys were too busy to notice but your buns will be a hot topic on the internet tonight. I didn't know so many women had camera phones!"

Kazahaya's eyes went wide. _"On the internet?!_" Unconsciously his hands covered his posterior. "Rikuo! There's going to be people, lots of people looking at our butts!" Turning to Kakei, "How could you let us wear these pants knowing that?"

"Kazahaya-kun I…" Kakei raised his eyebrows as Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya's arm and pulled him towards the back.

"As long as your ass is all mine, I don't care who looks at it!" Rikuo looked over his shoulder. "We'll be back in an hour. As you probably planned it – I'm horny as hell and I need to fuck him! Later!" Rikuo pulled a blushing Kazahaya behind him and they disappeared upstairs.

Saiga and Kakei looked at each other then burst out laughing. "They're so sexed up, do you think they'll have any energy left for tonight? I knew they'd be turned on but who knew Rikuo would insist on quickie during lunch?!" Saiga shook his head still laughing.

Kakei looked up into Saiga's shades. "What do you say we follow their example? All this lust is contagious." His hands found the button on Saiga's pants.

"Of course, after watching them I happen to be horny as hell too!" They laughed again as they too disappeared into the privacy of their apartment.

**R**ikuo stripped Kazahaya in record time and then himself. Since he was so hot for Kazahaya and knew this would be a sweaty love session so they made love in the shower.

Kazahaya braced his hands against the slippery tile as Rikuo's hands settled on his waist. The brush of lips against his nape sent shudders down his spine despite the hot water. His man was behind him and automatically Kazahaya pressed backwards and moaned to feel his lover was more than ready for him.

Rikuo took him hard, he couldn't help himself. The lightly muscled shoulders, the length of his spine, his lean hips and the curve of Kazahaya's ass filled his vision and just made him want the boy more. Their moans were practically synchronized so Rikuo knew when Kazahaya was close. Rikuo's hands left the slick skin of his hips and found his throbbing penis. It didn't take much before Kazahaya was yelling out his pleasure and with a feral grin; Rikuo followed Kazahaya into the bright, hot sensation of being well loved.

It wasn't enough. Kazahaya catching his breath turned and took hold of Rikuo. "Your…turn or…should I say…my turn?" Soapy hands brought life back to Rikuo's member. "I want you to…bend over for me." Kazahaya said as he leaned forward and bit Rikuo's chin.

A wet eyebrow rose at the command but he smiled, "Will you…be gentle?" Rikuo asked as his own hands found Kazahaya's returned hardness. There was laughter as they stroked each other.

"Umm, maybe. Turn now, show it to me." Kazahaya's hands moved to Rikuo's hips and exerted pressure.

Rikuo did as he was told but looked over his shoulder at Kazahaya. "Just make it good babe. Real good."

A huge smile, "Count on it." Kazahaya got into position and slid in.

* * *

**T**hey had to rush to get dressed and grab something to eat before going back to work. Kakei and Saiga were waiting for them as they came down the stairs. Both boys were grinning, their hair was damp and for the moment their bodies were at ease, lust having been satisfied. 

"Did you have a good _lunch_?" Saiga asked with a smirk.

"Mmm, nothing I enjoy more." Rikuo said and reached over to comb back Kazahaya's hair. "How about you? Did you _eat_?"

"I ate very well thank you." Saiga nodded his own wet head.

Kakei just laughed at all the silly innuendos. "Okay, we all had a good lunch, now it's time to get back to work. I peeked outside a moment ago and we've already got several customers waiting. The afternoon hours should be even busier!" He went to each boy and fixed their hair and adjusted their wings. "Remember be polite and sell sex. Rikuo open wide." From out of nowhere, Kakei produced some white chocolate truffles.

Rikuo knew he shouldn't but like Kazahaya, chocolate was something he could not resist. Eyes on Kazahaya, he let Kakei feed him the truffles.

It was there for anyone to see, the absolute surrender to the creamy sweet, the pleasure of it on his tongue, the flare of his nostrils from the smell and the need to share it with Kazahaya.

Kazahaya found himself being pushed forward until he bumped into Rikuo. He stared at Rikuo's mouth as he rolled the chocolate around letting it melt slowly.

Kakei grinned, reached over and placed a truffle against Kazahaya's parted lips. The boy took the candy and was immediately assaulted by Rikuo who chased after the chocolate until it was completely gone. When they came up for air, Kakei saw the dazed eyes, the hard nipples and the semi-erect dicks. He clapped his hands, "Perfect." Laughing Saiga pushed the two boys out into the store as Kakei unlocked the door and let in the spectators/customers.

**I**t started all over again. Women and men crowded around to see the angels. Some customers had come back with friends. The boys were made to walk the store, to reach, bend and squat so that every inch of their bodies could be ogled. Saiga had the bright idea for the boys to poise for pictures with some of the customers. 'Take a picture with a White Day Angel'. He'd planned this before hand. There were heart shaped-cardboard cutouts that the boys could stick their bottoms thru and have the pictures made into post cards while they waited. At times, some of the customers asked for the boys to turn around so that their genitals were framed inside the heart.

Rikuo wanted to kill Saiga but knew there was no getting out of it. He just managed a slight lift to the corners of his mouth as he stood between giggling women who out of sight of the camera, felt him up. He was the perfect bad angel with that scowl of his and only had more people willing to pay Saiga for a chance to pose with him. Kazahaya got to pose too. The ladies loved his blushes that were in direct contrast with his rock hard nipples and bulging pants. But that wasn't all they had to do.

Some customers remembered Kazahaya from the year before at Valentine's when he described what customers could do with the body paints, whipped cream and such. He was asked to do it again. Rikuo too.

It was readily apparent that the boys wanted each other when they put on the chocolate lip gloss then told of how the body paint and whipped cream could be used to enhance the sexual experience. There was knowledge in the boys' eyes and movements as well as their ready hard-ons.

They stayed busy. Some customers never left or left only to return later. Kakei had to give them breaks so they wouldn't explode out there in front of everyone. He'd put them behind the counter with him and out of reach of wandering hands. At some point as the day's shadows got longer, Saiga disappeared, leaving the other three to mind the store.

It was getting late and luckily for the boys, they were just about out of everything. Some cards and flowers, a few chocolates but any lip gloss, body wash, lotion, paints and the like were long gone. They'd even sold all the disposable cameras – some were used to take pictures with the boys and the rest to use when they got home to record personal White Day celebrations.

Kakei was unbelievably tired but he suspected the boys were worse off. Expressions were strained, muscles were tense and they walked like cowboys trying to accommodate their full-blown erections. There were still about half-a-dozen people wandering about the store with only two doing any actual shopping. He took pity on all of them and locked the door and flashed the lights. "Sorry everyone, it's been a long day and we're closing early. Please bring your items to the register to be checked out!"

Both boys were suddenly asked to find things and Kakei let it go on for another fifteen minutes. Customers flirted, they groped, they tried to give out phone numbers and they took pictures. Silently he went to Rikuo and pulled him away from an older woman and walked him back to the counter then he went and got Kazahaya from a group of young people who were fawning over his feathers and below. Once they didn't have the boys were they could touch them, everyone left.

* * *

**K**azahaya groaned and leaned over the counter and sighed heavily. "I didn't think this day would ever end." 

"Stand up! Stand up or I'll take you right there!" Rikuo's voice was gruff as he stared at Kazahaya's ass. "Dammit, I thought it was bad earlier! Can we go? We'll get up early and clean up." Rikuo walked away from Kazahaya because the boy was slow to stand and it really wouldn't have to difficult to rip away the flimsy pants and go at it.

Kakei smiled at them and wondered if Saiga was finished with his preparations yet because he couldn't let Rikuo take Kazahaya upstairs too soon. "Help me count out the money and then yes, you can go. Please Rikuo, we have a lot of money here and I want an accurate count." He implored.

"Where the hell is Saiga?" Rikuo asked as he pulled down the shades.

"I had a job come up and he went to take care of it. So would you please help me with the money? After that the evening's yours, okay?"

Rikuo sighed and dropped his head against the cool glass door. He was so damn hard and all he wanted to do was bury himself in Kazahaya but Kakei was obviously going to keep his word and not send them on any jobs tonight and there was a lot of money to count. "Sure." He sighed heavily, turned and looked at Kazahaya. "You stay here. I won't be able to think if you're near me." One finger pointed at Kazahaya sternly.

Kazahaya couldn't help his grin of pleasure but he knew exactly what Rikuo was talking about. "I'll just sweep up a bit. Let me know when you're done." Teasingly Kazahaya turned and stretched high managing to poke his ass in Rikuo's direction. "I'll be waiting." He laughed as Rikuo cursed under his breath.

Both focused on the task at hand anxious to be done and to be together again. Kazahaya actually got the sweeping done and straightened up the store leaving only the restocking to be done the next day. In the office, Rikuo and Kakei divided up the money and counted and counted. They double checked the other's amounts and were satisfied they'd had a outstanding day. Kakei was about to put the money in the safe when the phone rang. Quickly he snatched up the phone before Rikuo could.

"Saiga? You're done? Good, so are we. Just give me five minutes." Kakei was smiling and humming as he locked away the day's cash and receipts.

Rikuo looked at him suspiciously. "What was that all about? What's going on Kakei?" Rikuo stood angrily. "You said we could have the night off!" Kakei was wearing one of his satisfied little smiles.

"And you will. Quit looking at me like that or that gorgeous hard-on will disappear entirely. You've let it get soft and I'm sure Kazahaya-kun won't like that!" Kakei laughed at Rikuo as he looked down at himself. He left the office and called, "Kazahaya-kun! We're done! Turn out the lights and join us!"

Rikuo pulled the office door closed and stood with Kakei but he knew something was up. He got distracted momentarily by Kazahaya's smiling face. "Hey! I got everything done but the restock! Are we done? Can we go?" With each question he got closer to Rikuo. From behind his back he brought out a large white chocolate Hershey's Kiss. "A little appetizer." Kazahaya folded back some of the foil, licked the pointed tip then took a bite. Mouth full, he asked, "Want some?"

Just that quickly his lust was back. Slowly, deliberately Rikuo's hands framed Kazahaya's face and brought their lips together. It was as if Kazahaya was the chocolate itself and he was more than willing to be eaten.

Kakei caught the Kiss before it hit the floor. "Umm boys, don't you want to take this upstairs where you'll be more comfortable?" He was entranced by them. Kakei enjoyed watching them and couldn't help being affected by their lust. "Come on, break it up." He pushed on their shoulders trying to gently separate them.

With extreme reluctance, Rikuo let the kiss end with little nips and licks. The whole day had been a study in temptation and sexual aggravation and in just a few moments, he and Kazahaya would have the night to take care of all those feelings. Rikuo gave Kazahaya a smacking kiss and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

They made it to the stairs and partially up them before they became aware that Kakei was following them. "What is it? Did we forget something?" Kazahaya asked looking from Kakei to Rikuo.

"Nope. I got you guys something and just wanted to see your faces. Don't you want your surprise?" Both were suspicious at first but after a moment they could tell Kakei was genuinely excited about his surprise and their apprehension faded away.

"Okay, sure."

"Yeah, let's see what he got us! Maybe it's something we can use tonight!" Kazahaya's face reddened as he imagined something naughty.

Rikuo laughed and pulled him along. Kazahaya was always up for something new but he was always embarrassed by it. It was one of his biggest attractions. Opening the door, Rikuo stopped in surprise. Kazahaya bumped into him and stared opened mouthed over his shoulder. Kakei crowed close smiling and nodding.

"Welcome home gentlemen." An apron covered Saiga bowed to them. The apartment was decorated much as the store was downstairs. It was all white. The kitchen table had a white table cloth on which sat white china filled with appetizing foods. The couch was covered in something silky and white but it was moved to allow room for two portable massage tables also white. Both beds had white silk sheets on them. There were white flowers and white chocolate candles burning. Here and there about the room were plates or bowls full of white chocolate candy.

"Come on in." He pulled a stunned Rikuo in by the hand and the rest tumbled in behind him. "Do you like it? Kakei and I wanted to do something special for our two favorite employees. Go wash up and we'll sit down to dinner. Wait; let me help you with these." Saiga turned Rikuo around and helped him off with the wings. Strong hands massaged the boy's shoulders and back before pushing him gently towards the bathroom. "Your turn." He said to Kazahaya and repeated the process.

"Why?" Kazahaya asked before moving.

"Why not? We may put you boys through hell but that doesn't mean we don't care. Now go wash your hands." Saiga gently brushed Kazahaya's hair.

Kakei moved into the kitchen checking on things. "You did a great job. Everything looks and smells wonderful. I think they're more than likely starved and not just for each other. So am I." He turned and gave Saiga a hug.

"Hmm, it was a long day. I peeked in on you guys a couple of times." It was only a minute or two but it felt great just to have a quiet moment and hold each other. Saiga looked up as the boys returned. "Sit down, we'll serve. You worked long and hard today and deserve a little pampering."

Kakei escorted them to their seats while Saiga fixed their plates. Music was turned on and the four of them had dinner. Kakei amused Saiga with the antics of the boy crazy women and he teased them but not in a way that would make them angry.

It was a big meal and they ate all that Saiga had fixed since lunch was a rushed affair and sex burns a lot of calories. "Now I didn't fix any dessert since we know that up here chocolate rules and you've got plenty of that." Smiling he looked to Kakei, "Maybe we should take them to the dentist; with all these sweets they could get cavities."

"You think? They do consume lots of chocolate. I'll look into it but tonight we'll all gorge ourselves silly." Kakei got up to clear the table. "Who's going to shower first? Which one do you want?" Kakei asked of Saiga.

"I think Rikuo. Come on." Saiga pulled the boy up from his chair. "It's time for the relaxation part of the night. Showers, massages and then, well you can guess the rest." He looked over at Kazahaya, "I'll be sure to leave some hot water for you and Kakei."

Kazahaya was still a little dazed by all the attention and just nodded. He watched as Rikuo just shrugged and let himself be led into the bathroom. Hearing Kakei gather more dishes, Kazahaya jumped up to help.

"Oh no you don't! Sit down." Kakei hurriedly put the dishes down and went to Kazahaya. He took him to the couch and pulled off the boy's slippers. Moving while holding the boy's feet, Kakei sat until Kazahaya's feet rested in his lap. "You had a long day and now it's time to rest so you can enjoy your night." Long fingers began to manipulate Kazahaya's toes then moved to the delicate arch.

Kazahaya had never felt something so good happen to his feet. He moaned and leaned back as the soreness was rubbed out of his soles. Somehow every bit of tension left his body and he sank deep into the sofa.

Kakei smiled and took care of the boy's tension before he changed his touch. There was a certain intimacy when handling a person's feet, after all the nerves in the feet connected to all the nerves in the body. Humming softly he began to arouse Kazahaya slowly, touching all the right spots.

He'd been almost asleep when something changed. Tingles floated just beneath his skin and Kazahaya felt his nipples go hard. He blinked open his eyes to look at Kakei but he was wearing the same serene expression he'd had when he started. _Should I tell Kakei that I'm getting turned on? _Kazahaya felt heat in his face as he watched his penis get firmer and once again poked out against the thin pants.

**S**aiga undressed first then turned to Rikuo. "How was the food? Did you get enough?" He pulled the shirt up and over Rikuo's head once he'd lifted his arms.

Rikuo laughed lightly. "This is just weird. Are you sure this isn't some prank? I keep expecting you to, I don't know, do something then kill yourself laughing."

"I did that earlier if you recall." Saiga smiled as he eased the pants down and let them pool about Rikuo's ankles. "I think we could sell these after today and make a mint." His hands rested on Rikuo's hips over the narrow band of the white briefs. "You were lucky Kakei and I were there. Some of those women would have stripped and raped you right there."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. If either of us gets hurt by one of your pranks, I'm suing." Rikuo stated then held his breath as fingers slipped beneath the band and moved inside.

Saiga moved to one side and placed one hand on Rikuo's stomach, the other on his back. Slowly he ran one hand over Rikuo's warm ass as the other circled around Rikuo's shaft.

Rikuo couldn't seem to steady his heart as Saiga teased him. He found himself leaning into Saiga and gripping his bicep. "Are…are just going…to tease me? Damn." He said softly and rested his dark head on Saiga's shoulder.

Saiga thought about it but he wanted more, much more. Tantalizingly he caressed the wet head of Rikuo's erection then let go to strip off the briefs. "Let's get in the shower. You can show me what you and the kid did in here earlier."

"Y-yeah, I can do that." Rikuo turned on the water while Saiga crowded in close behind him.

* * *

**"S**-sorry Kakei. I was feeling sleepy but then," Kazahaya shrugged. Kakei was trying to relax him and here he was getting turned on. 

"It's okay Kazahaya-kun. It's flattering that my touch affects you so. Don't worry just lay back and relax. It'll be our turn in the shower soon." Kakei held in his laughter at Kazahaya. Really he was too adorable sometimes. By the time Rikuo and Saiga were done, Kazahaya would be more than ready for the taking.

Kazahaya didn't know how much more he could stand. If it weren't for his clothes, his dick would be pointing at the ceiling. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted Kakei to touch him but at the same time he was embarrassed to be in this position when Kakei hadn't done a thing to him.

When the bathroom door opened, Kazahaya sat up stiffly but happily. One look at Rikuo and he could tell he'd been well loved. Both men were damp and only wearing towels about their waists. Kazahaya glanced at Kakei and wondered if whatever Saiga had done to Rikuo, Kakei would do to him.

"Looks like we came out just in time." Saiga said with one hand on Rikuo's back. "You'd better get him in the shower before he lets go in his pants Kakei! Go, take care of him quickly!" He laughed as they stood over the two of them. Every one of them was staring at Kazahaya lap.

"Yes, for some reason while I was rubbing his feet, Kazahaya-kun got all excited." Gently he put the boy's feet on the floor and shrugged. "Guess he's just a horny little thing today. Come on, I'd better take of that since you can't control yourself."

Kazahaya was looking a little shamed as he pushed up from the couch. "I don't know what happened." He hung his head as he started to step around Rikuo and Saiga.

Feeling for the kid, Saiga said, "Its okay. That happens to me too sometimes whenever Kakei touches my feet." Apparently Kazahaya knew nothing about reflexology.

"Really?" He blinked at them, his expression lighter. Kazahaya was confused as they laughed but smiled when Rikuo gave him a quick kiss. Happily he followed after Kakei to the shower.

"Can I undress you or will that be too much stimuli? Kakei asked grinning.

Kazahaya had to think about it. He wanted the special treatment but could he last? "Can we try?"

"Of course, just let me get naked first." Kakei hurriedly slipped off the white sweater and shucked pants and underwear at the same time. His own hard dick waved about as he moved. Kazahaya's responses to his touch had inflamed him as well. "Well now, let's see who's harder?"

Kakei turned Kazahaya around and slipped his hands under the white shirt. Kakei's hands spanned the boy's back then moved around to the boy's chest. He found sesitive pecs and clenched stomach muscles before actually removing the shirt. "Okay?"

"Y-yeah." Kazahaya clenched and unclenched his fists trying to stay in control.

"Pants next." Warm fingers snuggled under the waistband and drew the pants down quickly. Kakei repeated the process with the white briefs. He was squatting behind Kazahaya when his hands leisurely made their way back up to stop on trembling thighs. "You really do have the cutest ass." The words were spoken against one cheek. Kakei rubbed his lips over it then took a teasing nip. When Kazahaya bucked, Kakei stood and let his hands find what Kazahaya had been trying to control.

"I think we're about even. Step in and cut on the water. I won't let go now that I've got hold of you." Kakei nibbled along Kazahaya's shoulder as they walked as one into the shower." The water was almost as hot as they were.

Kazahaya's heart felt like it wanted to come through his ribs. He could feel the hot hardness of Kakei behind him and pushed into him. "I – I need…I need…"

"I know." Kakei spoke softly and pushed on Kazahaya's back. "Me too. Here I come."

* * *

**R**ikuo sat on the couch listening to music and eating chocolate as Saiga finished clearing the table. All the while he was imagining what was happening in the bathroom. Shortly Saiga joined him and motioned the boy to lie down in his lap. Shrugging he did so. 

"Just relax. When they come out you're both going to be treated to a massage and then we're going leave you boys to yourselves. Hopefully you'll still have some energy left to pounce on each other." Saiga ran his hand through Rikuo's hair and massaged the scalp.

"You keep feeding me these and I'll go all night." Rikuo bragged before taking another bite of white chocolate candy.

"Hmm, one day I'm going to test out that theory." Saiga promised. From time to time they heard moans or sexy laughter which only served to keep them aroused.

Finally Kakei and Kazahaya exited the shower, arms wrapped around each other. Kazahaya had his head on Kakei's shoulder and looked like he was ready to go to sleep.

"Is there anything left in him? Rikuo says he can go all night and the kid looks like sex is the last thing on his mind." Saiga laughed as Rikuo sat up. Instead of looking disappointed, he looked challenged.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm goooood." Kakei grinned and ran a finger over his lips.

Saiga really got tickled then. "Oh then I think you'll have to refresh my memory after we're done here. Give me all you got, okay?" He stood beside the still entwined men and kissed Kakei. "Hey, ready for the next part?" Saiga looked down at Kazahaya. "All you gotta do is lie down and feel. Can you handle that, kid?" One hand traced over the wet head and down Kazahaya's neck making the boy shiver.

"I can do that." Kazahaya said softly then stood up staight when Rikuo approached. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. Did you have fun?" Rikuo placed one hand over Kazahaya's heart and smiled when the beat picked up speed. "Hope you saved some for me."

"Yes! Of course I did!" Kazahaya wanted Rikuo to know he would always be ready for him.

Satisfied Rikuo leaned close and placed the lightest of kisses at the corner of his mouth, teasing them both. "Then let's get started, the night's still young." Rikuo sauntered over to one of the tables and lay down on his stomach.

"I believe that's our cue." Saiga said dryly and went to pull up a table holding bottles of oil and of course more chocolate.

In a few minutes both boys were lying with their heads on crossed arms waiting for Saiga and Kakei to begin. Anticipation for the massages and for what was to come filled them.

Saiga picked up a bottle of warming oil, white chocolate scented and poured some into his palm. He rubbed his hands together then looked over at Kakei who had done the same. They nodded and began work on the boys' shoulders.

They moaned. It felt so nice to have strong hands easing tense muscles. Unknown aches and pains faded away under the tender care of Kakei and Saiga. There was nothing sexual in their touch only caring. Down the shoulders, back, thighs and calves were all stroked, rubbed and caressed. At some point each of them dozed because it felt so good.

Saiga looked over at Kakei and grinned – it was time to wake them up. They were still wearing their towels but very gently, the towels were undone. Getting more oil the men prepared to attack the well shaped butts before them.

Rikuo's eyes flew open. Hands gripped his ass firmly then let go. Fingers trailed lazily across his flesh making him clench the muscles. Saiga's touch tickled but then it would change to light strokes. He felt a trickle of oil down there between his legs and jerked to feel a hand slip after it. Rikuo's wide eyes met Kazahaya's as he let out a low groan.

Kazahaya couldn't keep his ass still. Kakei's fingertips were barely touching him but his skin seemed so sensitive that he couldn't be still. Not one inch of skin was missed and it was becoming uncomfortable lying on his stomach. His breath hitched in his throat as the stared back at Rikuo.

Kakei leaned over Kazahaya and circled the boy's ear with his tongue. "It's time to turn over Kazahaya. I can't quite reach this and you do want me touch it don't you?" Kakei's hand was between Kazahaya's slick thighs just touching the rounded head.

Saiga had Rikuo's scrotum in his tender grip. "I know there's more under there but you'll have to turn over so that I can get to it." His other hand smoothed down the well oiled spine and ended over the shiny buttocks and patted lightly.

Kazahaya nodded and lifted up. He turned over but stayed up on his elbows to watch as Rikuo turned too. Each had gotten stiff from the ass massage but they still had a ways to go. Kazahaya then looked at Kakei and noticed that under the towel, Kakei had gotten turned on as well.

"Should I?" Kazahaya reached out but Saiga's voice stopped him.

"That's for me kid. He and I will deal with that once we're done here. We've got to finish getting you boys ready for the all night marathon Rikuo's got planned. You just leave Kakei to me; I'll make sure he's satisfied."

"Saiga, are you trying to make this more difficult for me?" Kakei cocked an eyebrow at him while his hands went to his hips.

"No, harder." Saiga grinned unrepentantly. "Now don't just stand there pointing that weapon at me, our work isn't done yet." Having said that, he pushed Rikuo down flat on his back; feed the boy more chocolate then picked up the oil once again.

"Tease." Kakei pouted but he too pushed Kazahaya down and stole a kiss while he was at it before reaching for more chocolate scented oil.

Again they started at the shoulders but the touch was much different this time. Deliberately they were trying to arouse the boys. Nipples on males are just as sensitive as a woman's and Rikuo and Kazahaya loved the attention their masseuses were giving them.

Abs were slicked down made shiny and slippery by expert hands. The teasing was continued as the men avoided the groin area and started on the hard trembling thighs of their willing supplicants.

Kazahaya sucked his breath in many times as Kakei's fingers just grazed his balls before moving lower. His legs were tense and Kakei's caresses eased them but at the same time caused his penis to swell. When Kakei reached his feet, he did what he'd done to him earlier and his penis rose to point at the ceiling. Suddenly he felt something wet on his big toe - Kakei was licking it! Kazahaya blinked, it was weird but somehow very erotic. His hands gripped the sides of the table as he closed his eyes wondering how much longer he had to endure the sexy teasing.

Saiga raised Rikuo's knees and worked under the thigh as well as above. By chance there was a spot just behind Rikuo's knee that had the boy jerking his hips up. Saiga made sure to hit that spot several times, grinning all the while at finding an erotic zone. Moving down he too used some reflexology on Rikuo, though he wasn't as good as Kakei at it. It didn't take much for Rikuo's flesh to become as solid as a pole.

"Okay, now for the final touch." Kakei said noticing how ready both boys were. He went into the kitchen and retrieved a small bowl. "Rikuo, I know you don't need this but I think the two of you will enjoy it." He couldn't help but smile as he dipped his finger into melted white chocolate.

Kazahaya's mouth opened as warm chocolate was smoothed over his throbbing penis. The head was coated with the stuff and allowed to drip down. Every eye watched as chocolate slid down and wet his pubic hair. Then to make sure that Rikuo would have all the chocolate he wanted, Kakei used his hands to try and mold the stuff in place.

"How's that?" Kakei asked as he licked his fingers. Before them was a white chocolate penis. It might have been a novelty item if a boy wasn't connected to it.

"Looks good enough to eat, huh Rikuo?" Saiga helped the boy sit up.

"Absolutely." He swung his legs over the table and hopped down. Briefly he looked up at Kakei and Saiga. "Damn good job, thanks. Umm, are you staying?" Rikuo couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the chocolate pole and moved ever closer to it.

"I believe it's time to leave!" Saiga laughed. "Come on Kakei, we've some celebrating of our own to do." He held out a hand for his lover. Together they moved towards the door. "We'll just get our clothes tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Rikuo was next to Kazahaya now. His focus was only for him.

Kazahaya managed to look over at them. "Th-thanks and h-have a g-good niiight!" Speaking clearly was not an option since Rikuo's hand had settled onto his stomach and was slowly slipping down.

They actually wanted to stay and watch but were so hard themselves that neither could have lasted the time it took to watch. Kakei suddenly snatched off Saiga's towel. He reached between Saiga's legs and rubbed some of the chocolate still on his hands on Saiga's inner thighs and balls. "So I'll have my own tasty treat."

Saiga's chest swelled and he reached out for Kakei but the man turned, opened the door and ran out yelling for Saiga to catch him. Saiga did catch the towel, pulling it off then laughingly chased Kakei's bare ass down the stairs.

Vaguely Rikuo heard the door slam. He looked up into Kazahaya's wide eyes. "Well now I hope you don't mind but I'm about to lick and suck on some chocolate." He didn't wait for an answer but dipped his head and dragged his tongue up one side of Kazahaya's penis.

He wanted to scream. His dick was covered with what Rikuo loved most and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop from coming. Kazahaya also knew Rikuo, he wouldn't stop until all of the chocolate was gone – he would come several times before that!

Two hands wrapped around the sticky pole as Rikuo flattened his tongue and licked the head clean. It was as he was placing it in his mouth that Kazahaya came the first time.

**E**ventually they made it to the bed. Their skin was still covered in oil and they teased each other by sliding their bodies against each other. "We may be to slick to do it." Kazahaya said as he slid one thigh between Rikuo's.

Rikuo laughed as he maneuvered Kazahaya above him, "Never. It'll stay in; I'll make sure of it." He did.

**L**ater as they rested some Kazahaya spoke, "We'll have to find a way to thank them for making our White Day special. Those two went all out." A shiver skittered over his skin as Rikuo found him again.

"No need, they owed us remember? For messing up our Valentine's Day. Besides, it's not like they didn't have fun tonight too. I'd say we were even now." Rikuo kissed the back of Kazahaya's neck. "Now do you want to talk or get on with my marathon? As you can feel, I'm not nearly done with you yet." Rikuo smiled into Kazahaya's hair as the boy pushed back into him.

"I wondered what that was." Kazahaya laughed. "By all means, let the White Day Celebration Marathon continue." He reached behind him, grasped a firm thigh and held on for the ride.

* * *

_**Lucky for us chocolate is a legal substance...**_

_**Illegal enough for you?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Happy Children's Day! May 5th in Japan is the day they celebrate children but once it was called Boy's Day and some still call it that. I'm using Boy's Day for this story, it shouldn't be hard to guess why! I have added a few facts and if they are wrong, please forgive my mistakes. Please be warned, if you are looking for something serious and not fun, I don't recommend this but those familar with my 'Kissess' - Enjoy!_**

* * *

Festival Kisses 

_**K**_azahaya was standing behind Rikuo as he bent over to take a suitcase out of the trunk. The jeans covering his ass were worn and fit him like a glove. Taking a look around, Kazahaya made sure they were alone in the parking lot. He checked for open windows and found there were none directed to where the cars were parked. Satisfied, Kazahaya reached between Rikuo's spread legs and took hold of two very different kinds of luggage.

Rikuo jerked up so quickly that he banged his head on the open trunk lid. "Oww! Dammit Kazahaya! What are you doing?" Rikuo's hands went up to rub at his sore head but down there between his legs, a firm massaging touch was rapidly getting him hard. "Let go!" Rikuo's tone was hushed as he looked around.

"Nope! I wanna help with the bags." Mischievous was written all over Kazahaya's face.

Rikuo groaned as Kazahaya moved in closer and slid his other hand around Rikuo's tight thigh to cover the rising bulge. "If you don't stop, we're going to get caught!"

"There's nobody out here but us, besides I can tell you don't want me to stop." Kazahaya replied silkily. "Why don't we get in the car for some privacy, if you're so worried?"

Rikuo shuddered as Kazahaya tightened his grip. Again Rikuo looked around, sure they would be caught and forced to leave the resort. He should stop Kazahaya, he really should. Instead he reached down with another moan and put the suitcase back in the trunk. He took Kazahaya's hand off his hardness and pulled him along. With a beep, the doors unlocked and Rikuo quickly climbed into the backseat of the car.

Kazahaya was all smiles as he pulled the door closed behind him. The tinted windows provided just the right amount of intimacy. He knelt on the floor between Rikuo's legs. Knowledgeable hands released the now solid mass from jeans and underwear.

"Well now, look at what I have here? Are you ready to feel good?" Kazahaya twisted his hand around the base of Rikuo's erection.

"Just do it before someone comes!" Rikuo hissed as he looked around then slouched down in the seat.

"Oh you'll be the one coming." Kazahaya promised just before his open mouth touched the hot flesh before him.

Rikuo tossed back his head at the wet, hot feel of Kazahaya's lips and tongue. Doing this out here in the car was so risky but damned exciting too. Of course, Rikuo had second thoughts when Kazahaya kept teasing him and wouldn't let him come. "Please baby…it hurts…" Rikuo begged. Then he stiffened when he heard several car doors slam and approaching voices.

Opening his eyes, Rikuo saw a family of four two cars down from them moving their way. At that same time, Kazahaya's head seemed to move faster. "No! Wait! Kaza…people!" Rikuo said with a harsh whisper.

Kazahaya couldn't laugh since his mouth was so busy so his eyes laughed for him as he increased his suction pushing Rikuo over the edge.

Rikuo took his hands away from Kazahaya's hair and covered his mouth as he came. He groaned loudly but it was muffled behind his hands. His eyes tracked the family's movement but they didn't appear to hear him.

Once Rikuo was done, Kazahaya raised his head and let out the laugh he'd been holding in. "Good one huh? I think I would have preferred that they heard you though, more fun for me!"

Heart beating too fast and unable to catch his breath Rikuo couldn't speak so he glared at grinning idiot. Kazahaya had done that on purpose. If those people had heard, he'd never been able to face them if they met up somewhere. "You're evil." Rikuo finally managed and put his member away before Kazahaya could start something else.

"Yes and you love it! Come on, Saiga and Kakei are probably wondering where we are. Leave it to you to slow us down!" Kazahaya laughed uncontrollably and dodged Rikuo's hands. This weekend sure was going to be fun!

_**K**_azahaya disappeared the moment they got to their room and let Rikuo make up some explanation as to why it took so long for them to get the bags out of the car. Only when Kazahaya heard the connecting door close, did he pop out of the bathroom. "Did they guess? Could they tell? I can tell." Kazahaya said looking at the bright spots on Rikuo's face.

"What's up with you? You're never this frisky or risqué. Doing it in public and almost getting caugh! I may have to cut you off for a while." Rikuo shook his finger at Kazahaya.

"You can try but you know you can't resist me! So what's next? Wanna go explore?" Kazahaya looked about the room and found a leaflet telling about the resort.

Rikuo was thinking of payback. He looked over at the sliding glass doors and saw they had a balcony. An evil grin bloomed on his face as he went to check it out. There were balconies on either side of them but the railings were made of brick and lots potted plants gave each balcony a bit of privacy. There were also two, low to the floor lounge chairs. So low in fact that if one looked over, all they would be able to see were the tops of their heads – well Kazahaya's head.

"Why don't we change first? Some shorts or something like that? Then we can go out. It's starting to get hot." Rikuo said over his shoulder as he turned a chair around so that it faced the room. He'd take some precautions.

"Hmm, okay." Kazahaya put down the leaflet and stripped off his shirt. He lifted up his suitcase and tried to find something he could mess around in. Locating a shirt and a pair of shorts he took them out then proceeded to step out of his pants. When he looked up, he saw Rikuo watching him. Kazahaya gave Rikuo a knowing look. "Change your mind? We could just 'explore' right here."

"You know, that's just what I was thinking. Come here Kazahaya." Rikuo had moved away from the balcony doors but not too far away. Lust filled him as he watched a nearly naked Kazahaya approach him. His hands brought Kazahaya's face up for a long deep kiss. Rikuo trailed his hands down over the bunched muscles of Kazahaya's back until they slipped inside the tight briefs.

Kazahaya felt the light brush of his underwear as it slid down his legs. He kicked free of them and moved with Rikuo when he moved. Soon they would be at the bed and the real fun could start. Kazahaya's bare feet no longer felt carpet but rough stone. Blinking Kazahaya open his eyes and saw Rikuo's wicked grin then glancing over his shoulder saw they were out on the balcony. "Rikuo!"

Kazahaya desperately tried to get back inside the room. He was naked out on the balcony! Anyone who could see - would see his ass! "Let me back in the room! Hurry before someone notices!"

"Nope! I like this just fine. Maybe I should lift you up so people can see that tight ass of yours." Rikuo offered as the hard band of his arm lifted Kazahaya to his toes. He laughed heartily when Kazahaya attempted to push him back into the room with no success. "It's my turn to have a little fun and your's to be embarrassed." Rikuo cupped one cheek then moved his hand between and lower.

"Oh my God." Kazahaya whispered and hid his face in Rikuo's chest. He was sure someone was watching or soon would be. Was Rikuo really going to do this here? And though he was frightened, he was so turned on he could hardly bear it. He still continued to push on Rikuo's shoulders but he was also rubbing his erection against the soft fabric of Rikuo's jeans.

"I do believe my man is turned on by all this. You like the thrill of almost being caught, hmm?" Rikuo whispered as he licked at Kazahaya's neck. He could feel the hot tube of lust pressing against his thigh and figured it was time to make his next move.

Kazahaya gasped loudly when Rikuo stepped fully out onto the balcony. He could feel the sun on his back but before he could protest, Rikuo suddenly bent down and cupped a hand behind one of his knees and lifted it high. "What?!"

"Shh, now that's better isn't it?" Rikuo grinned down at Kazahaya. After lifting the teen's leg up, Rikuo had quickly laid Kazahaya down on the lounge chair.

Kazahaya was so confused, embarrassed and turned on that he didn't know what was happening. Somehow he was lying on a chair, legs wide open and outside.

"Now, we have a bit more privacy and I can take care of this." A wet fingertip stroked the head of Kazahaya's penis. Rikuo chuckled as Kazahaya tried to stifle a moan. "That's it, you just be quiet and no one will ever know we're here." Of course Rikuo wasn't exactly sure of that but at this point he didn't care.

Kazahaya watched as Rikuo's tongue got closer and closer to him. He held his breath then jerked. Their neighbors had just come out onto the next balcony. Rikuo's laughing eyes found his and this time it was Kazahaya who was covering his mouth to hold back his groans.

Rikuo pushed him. He used every technique he could think of to get Kazahaya to come not only hard but quickly. He wanted to see Kazahaya loose it while there were people only a few feet away.

Kazahaya bit his hand; the other hand gripped the arm of the chair. One leg was over Rikuo's shoulder pressing hard into the guy's back. Kazahaya's eyes were closed tightly and his hips rose so high that only his back was touching the seat. All the while anonymous voices could be heard seemingly right next to them.

Rikuo wanted him. He wanted to bend Kazahaya over and take him right there. He came so hard that it was all Rikuo could do to hold his own come. The people next door went back inside and Kazahaya finally relaxed back into the chair. Rikuo gave the tired flesh one last kiss before moving to sit next to Kazahaya. The hand Kazahaya placed in his mouth to hold back his cries was bleeding.

"Wow! That was – that was marvelous. We'll have to try this again sometime but it looks like I'll have to get you something to bite down on." Rikuo kissed the bite marks. Kazahaya blinked up at him still breathing hard. A tender smile appeared on Rikuo's face. "You had no idea what you started did you? This is a new side to you; I'll have to see how far we can take it." Rikuo leaned down for a kiss.

When he thought he could speak again, "You called _me _evil, I'm just a baby compared to _you!_" Kazahaya poked Rikuo in the chest. His eyes took in Rikuo's satisfaction at his little ploy and Kazahaya couldn't be angry with him, not when he'd enjoyed it so damned much.

"Then you're lucky you've got me to teach you! Come on, can you stand? As much as I want to do this some more, we have to meet Kakei and Saiga for dinner in a little while. Don't you want to check this place out?" Laughingly Rikuo pulled Kazahaya into a sitting position but all he did was collapse against Rikuo and snuggle close.

"Give me a moment; I don't think I can walk yet." Kazahaya breathed deep and enjoyed the beat of Rikuo's heart beneath his ear. "Rikuo!" Kazahaya whispered fiercely as his lover picked him up. For a quick moment, he was held high enough that anyone could see over the railing and know he was naked.

Rikuo was feeling really good as he flashed Kazahaya's ass then turned quickly and went back in their room. It was going to be an excellent weekend!

* * *

_**"So**_ are you ever going to tell us what you did to hurt your hand?" Saiga asked as he looked from Kazahaya and his bandaged hand to Rikuo. Both of them flushed and smiled guiltily. They'd been up to something from their expressions and he was damned curious as to what. 

"Dinner was great, wasn't it?" Kazahaya asked Rikuo as they left the table totally ignoring Saiga's question.

"Yeah, it was good." Rikuo stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "So good that I'm ready for a nap!" He grinned because it wasn't only the food that had him feeling sleepy.

"No time for that or do you want to miss the parade?" Kakei asked as he and Saiga followed the boys.

"No, I'm going. _He_ would be mad at me if I didn't." Rikuo jerked a thumb at Kazahaya.

Kazahaya grinned, excited. They were in lively little town, staying at very nice resort. The people here always had a combination festival/parade for Boy's Day. It was done at night under the stars but there were also thousands of little lights strung everywhere. Booths and tents were being set up even now. In an hour or two people would start going into town but the main parade was still hours away so they had some time to kill.

"Right!" Kazahaya bounced on his toes. "So what do you wanna do? They've got a game room here and video games too. Or we could just go back to the room and watch a movie or something."

"I want a walk in the gardens. We were in town earlier being pushed around by other tourists and now something more sedate is in order I think. Saiga, my love, join me?" Kakei held out his hand and a smiling Saiga took it.

"Hey meet us in the lobby at nine, okay? And don't forget to change into your kimonos. I sent them to be pressed so they should be in our rooms when we get back." Saiga said as he and Kakei took off for the gardens.

"Sure, see you then." Rikuo said then suggested, "Ping pong? I'll beat the pants off you!" He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No need to beat them off, I'll give'em to you!" Kazahaya said as the walked towards the game room.

After a few hours of normal games, the boys decided to head upstairs and shower before it was time to meet their friends. Rikuo had won four games to Kazahaya's two and together had won three games when they played some other guests.

"Why don't you shower first?" Rikuo said slouching down in a chair grinning. "If we shower together, we'll never meet Kakei and Saiga on time."

"Find me that irresistible, huh? Yeah, I know I am." Kazahaya teased and tossed Rikuo his shirt. "I'll let you jump my bones after the fireworks." Kazahaya ducked into the bathroom when Rikuo threw the shirt back at him.

While Kazahaya was showering, a maid delivered the kimonos. As usual, Saiga had made them. Rikuo saw that his was cobalt blue and white while Kazahaya's was hunter green and white. He had to admit that Saiga was good with needle and thread then laughed. Saiga just didn't look like a man who would sew.

Moments later Kazahaya stepped out with a towel around his waist and another around his neck. "Your turn. I left you some hot water. Oh, our kimonos? Nice." He said as he walked over to the bed. "Hurry up, we've only got about twenty minutes." Kazahaya said as he checked the time.

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Rikuo said already closing the door. He hurried though not wanting to hold Kazahaya up because the guy really did love every single thing about festivals. The sight that greeted him when he stepped out of the bathroom made him pause and wonder if Kazahaya had changed his mind and wanted to stay in. Kazahaya was naked, bent over on his knees looking under the bed. Leaning casually against the doorjamb, Rikuo asked, "Are we staying in? Or is it that you can't wait until later? Don't you want to try getting caught?"

Exasperated, Kazahaya frowned over his shoulder at Rikuo, "Ha, ha. No and yes, I can wait, thank you very much! What do you mean 'try getting caught'? Ugh, never mind. We have no clean underwear! Every single pair is gone!"

"And you thought there would be some under the bed?" Rikuo questioned and pushed away from the door. Going to the dresser, he looked there then in their suitcases. "Saiga must have taken them." He sighed. "They've been too good to us this week and tonight must be when we'll pay for it. Then again maybe we can get Saiga and Kakei involved in a little sexual exhibition?" Rikuo grinned evilly.

This was Golden Week in Japan so pretty much all this week had been good for them. Most businesses had closed for the week so in turn; their business had slacked off as well. Almost every day they had closed at lunch and spent their free time doing whatever they wanted.

What really surprised the guys was how Kakei and Saiga treated them like treasured sons. They observed some of the old traditions. Carp-shaped streamers flew in the breeze outside the store for each teen and there was a small shrine set up in the back of the store with warrior dolls, swords, bows and arrows and for the family crest – the store's logo.

Teasing had been at a minimum and totally innocent. It had been a weird week but a good weird and now it appeared that the good stuff was over and it was back to the sexy teasing they were used to.

"So they've come up with some kind of plan to embarrass us during the festival and it involves us being outside in just our kimonos? All they have to do is lift the kimonos and there we'll be naked." Kazahaya said as he sat back on his heels. All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind of how Saiga and Kakei would make sure he and Rikuo showed off their privates to perfect strangers. "Maybe we should stay in." Kazahaya offered hopefully. He and Rikuo had pushed their luck this afternoon and now Kazahaya was wary of doing anything else.

Rikuo laughed. Actually he wasn't really bothered by the thought of going without his underwear tonight especially considering all the fun he'd had with Kazahaya earlier. He figured what ever happened while Saiga and Kakei were right there watching, he could find some way to get them involved too. As long as the embarrassment was mutual, he could deal.

"Nah! Come on let's get dressed. Maybe it won't be so bad besides we'll still have some fun while they do whatever they have planned and it always ends up well, doesn't it?" Rikuo pulled Kazahaya up and ran his hands over his chest, teasing the nipples. "We could sneak away for a quickie. Much easier without underwear." He kissed Kazahaya just beneath his ear and grinned as the boy shivered.

"No fair…you're making it stand up!" Kazahaya leaned into the touch while he tried to release Rikuo from his towel.

Rikuo just chuckled and pulled away. "Just getting a head start on whatever Saiga's going to do. Mmm, I'll definitely try for a quickie." He said looking at the semi-erect penis of his lover.

"Tease." Kazahaya complained but he was smiling as he picked up his kimono. "It's almost time to go." The two put on their kimonos, fixed their hair and hurried out to meet the others.

* * *

_**S**_aiga grinned as soon as he saw them. His eyes traveled from the top of their heads down to their sandaled feet but when he raised them, his eyes lingered around their thighs. "Well you look good. They fit okay?" He approached Rikuo and smoothed his hands down the front until he reached sash. Standing very close, Saiga slipped his fingers inside until he touched the fine hairs just above Rikuo's sex. "Hmm, no underwear. Going 'commando' tonight?" 

Rikuo sucked in his breath but didn't move. "Yeah, like you didn't arrange this. So, do I get to play too?" Boldly Rikuo had slipped his hand down and inside Saiga's black kimono. He dragged one finger up the inside of Saiga's thigh.

Saiga pulled back quickly, surprised. "Don't challenge me, you won't win." Saiga's tone was low but he said it with a smile. Things could prove very interesting tonight.

"They're such bad boys aren't they Kazahaya-kun?" Kakei asked. His kimono was a dark gray with silver trim. He and Kazahaya were standing together watching the other two men taunt each other.

"Totally but fun." Kazahaya was a little apprehensive about what might happen but excited too. "Let's go, the parade will start soon!" He led the way then jumped in surprise when Kakei goosed him. "Kakei-san!"

"What? I like to be bad too." Kakei said with a laugh and wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's waist as they went outside.

The parade was late in starting so they browsed the different booths and ate some snacks. Kazahaya wanted to play for a goldfish but they wouldn't let him because none wanted to take care it while they were wandering about the festival. There was sumo wrestling and they placed wagers which Kakei and Kazahaya won. Just before the parade got started, the four of them competed in a karaoke contest and took second place.

Soon people were gathering for the parade and they rushed to find themselves a good spot. They found one under a huge tree and at their backs were booths selling drinks and food – perfect. Lighted floats came by, quite a few ishaped like carp in a multitude of colors. There were also warriors, dragons and musicians. It was a delight to watch but Rikuo and Kazahaya had other things to enjoy too.

Earlier Rikuo had come up with a plan and it was about time to see if they could pull it off. Kazahaya moved behind Kakei and wrapped his arms around the man's waist then rested his chin on Kakei's shoulder. Kakei just smiled and accepted the embrace. Rikuo moved into position in front of Kakei and just to the side. He looked for Saiga and saw the big man was leaning against the tree sipping on a drink as he watched the parade. Rikuo nodded.

Kakei tried to stop them but he wasn't fast enough. Kazahaya quickly pulled his kimono open and got hold of his underwear. Rikuo turned and helped push down Kakei's briefs. The garment slid to the ground and Rikuo went down with it. Lips and tongue oh so quickly made contact before the teen closed the kimono again. Grinning he looked up at Kakei.

"Lift up you foot. Looks like I won a prize after all." Rikuo got the briefs and stood up. "Hey Saiga!" He called to the man who just now noticed something was going on.

Kakei stood there blushing. These two had stripped him of his underwear right in the middle of the parade. His eyes darted around trying to see if anyone had noticed then jerked when he felt Kazahaya's hands smooth down over his hipbones pressing the kimono flat. Kakei could still feel the brush of Rikuo's mouth against his penis and now Kazahaya was making it worse.

"You're getting hard." Kazahaya sang in his ear and both of them looked down to see the fabric poking out just a bit.

"Stop it!" Kakei hissed and tried to move the teen's hands.

"What are you guys doing?" Saiga asked as he approached them. Moving around to face Kakei he saw what was going on.

"Your turns coming next." Rikuo said as he spun Kakei's underwear around his finger. He just laughed as Saiga's mouth dropped open. Saiga looked from the underwear to Kakei then burst out laughing.

"Give it your best shot and you," He wagged a finger at Kakei. "I can't believe they got you! You didn't suspect a thing, did you?Priceless!"

"Oh shut up!" Kakei said and finally pulled away from Kazahaya. He jerked on his kimono trying to feel less naked while Kazahaya and Rikuo had themselves a good laugh.

"That was fun but how are we going to get Saiga?" Kazahaya asked a little later. He'd been nervous before but now with a little success, he wanted to do it again. It was rare they got the better of Kakei and Saiga.

"I don't know. It'll be hard to catch him off guard now. Let me think." Rikuo said as the walked to a stand for some takoyaki.

"I'll help." Kakei spoke from behind them and smiled at their surprise. "You guys got me good and now I want to see Saiga get his. He enjoyed my embarrassment a little too much. Listen to this." Kakei leaned forward conspiratorially.

_**T**_he parade was winding down and people were already moving towards where they would end the night with fireworks over the lake. A few booths were closing down having sold all their wares but some were still open. There was one that quite a few men had been visiting all night. The proprietor was selling sake - if you asked nicely.

Saiga was standing at the far corner away from the guys who'd had a little too much and was watching the end of the parade. He looked around for the others but they had disappeared. "Probably off plotting." He murmured but grinned at the thought of Kakei now walking around without his underwear. The boys had turned things around on them. He hadn't even gotten around to messing with them yet. "Well there are still the fireworks."

"What about the fireworks?" Kakei said as he circled Saiga's waist.

Saiga leaned into the embrace and looked for the guys. "We should use the fireworks to get the boys. We've been enjoying the festival so much we haven't done anything to them, not like they got you!" He laughed.

"I'm going to ignore you. Give me a sip of that." He leaned in close for Saiga to hold the cup to his lips." He looked up at Saiga as he drank. Kakei's expression spoke of naughty things the two of them could do to each other.

"Or we could go into the bushes and make-out." Saiga suggested as he responded to Kakei's warmth. When Kakei raised his head, lips coated with sake, Saiga couldn't resist kissing them.

Kakei gestured for the boys to come out of hiding then pulled Saiga closer as he deepened the kiss. Saiga had really chosen the right place to stand. There were no lights to illuminate them except in profile. Behind them was the darkness of trees and bushes. Kakei moved so that his back was pressing against the booth. Saiga followed and framed Kakei's face with his hands.

Rikuo and Kazahaya were running low to the ground so they wouldn't be seen. Since they were below the counter, no one could see them and Saiga was completely distracted. Grinning at each other, both lifted the hem of Saiga's kimono.

There was a wind so Saiga didn't realize at first that it was actually someone lifting his kimono. The next thing he knew, the kimono was above his waist and hands were pulling down his briefs. Immediately he stopped kissing Kakei and tried to pull away but Kakei wouldn't let go. In fact, Kakei was the one holding up his kimono.

Saiga looked back and down into Kazahaya laughing face. He started to say something when Rikuo took hold of his sack and he groaned.

"Hey you okay?" The bartender asked. He saw lots of things in his business and two men embracing was nothing new.

"Uh-umm, yeah. Yeah, I'm…okay." Saiga could feel himself flushing. Here was with his lover baring his ass and two teens playing with his privates in the open air and having a conversation with a stranger. "Just been a long… night." It came out like a sigh.

"Tell me about it. Business has been brisk once it got out that I had some sake. Heh, I know I made more yen than I did last year. So you two just here for the parade?"

Kakei smiled and let Saiga do all the talking. He lowered his hands and began stroking the firm skin of Saiga's ass. It was all he could do to keep from laughing as he felt the hard length of Saiga's lust rise against his thigh.

Rikuo and Kazahaya were in the same position. They could see the tremors in Saiga's legs and the clenching of his ass. Rikuo already had Saiga by the balls, so Kazahaya inched around to the side and reached in for the other prize.

Saiga reached for his cup and downed the liquor. "Another – please."

"Sure, be right back." The smiling man turned away.

Saiga's hands gripped the counter before him and he leaned closer to Kakei. "I'm…going to loose...it if they don't…stop! All over…your kimono! Kakei please!" Saiga whispered into Kakei's ear.

Kakei felt his blood humming. He too was turned on beyond belief but it was Saiga who he wanted to come. "Let go. One of them will take care of you." He gripped Saiga's ass even harder.

Rikuo nodded to Kazahaya who got closer as Kakei made a way for him. He had to get on his knees and wrap both hands around the jerking erection. As he felt the heat of Saiga's desire the bartender came back.

"Here you go. One for both of you! Looks like you still got some time before they're ready to start the fireworks so enjoy – on the house." The bartender turned to look out at the thinning crowd. "We've got new people running the festival this year, that's why all the timing's off. Usually everything works like clockwork."

"Rea..lly?" Saiga managed and his knees buckled a bit. He could feel Rikuo's breath as the other boy moved in closer to do some teasing with his tongue. Saiga thought he was going to die. He was trying not to show that he was naked and being attacked by three men. And there! Kazahaya did something with his tongue. Mercy!

"Yep. Oh well, change is good every now and again right?" He looked back at Saiga and saw how pale the man was. Maybe he'd had too much to drink. He was about to question him when some people walked up looking for more drinks. "Looks like I got more costumers. You take it easy, okay?"

Saiga allowed himself a low moan as the man finally left but suddenly there were more people at the little booth than there were before and he was close – so very close. Unable to control his hips, they moved faster and faster with Kazahaya's movements and then Rikuo seemed to grip him just so. "Ah…"

Quickly Kakei caught his mouth in a ravenous kiss. Saiga couldn't believe how long and hard he came. Minutes later, he became aware that he was no longer nude to the world and that there was some heat about his legs. Opening his eyes, Saiga looked down at two teens relaxing against him, faces supremely satisfied with what they'd just accomplished. "You are all sadists."

"We learned from you!" All three of them said at the same time and laughed. It was then they heard the gong announcing that the fireworks would be soon.

"Come on Rikuo!" Kazahaya jumped to his feet and pulled up his friend. "You guys coming?" He looked back at the man and noticed how wiped Saiga looked, Kazahaya laughed. "Never mind! See you there!" Even though he and probably Rikuo too had erections, off they went to see the fireworks.

"I can't believe you helped them! The three of you and making me do all the talking." Saiga couldn't believe what they'd done to him. It was something he would have done! He was just glad they hadn't gotten caught.

"I had to. You kept laughing at me so I had to help them and get a little payback." Kakei said sternly.

"Well damned if you didn't get me! Geez what a night, I wonder what's going to happen next?" Saiga let out a bark of laughter and pulled Kakei along behind him. If they thought they were going to have all the fun tonight, those boys and Kakei were sadly mistaken.

* * *

_**E**_ven in the darkness and large crowds of people, Saiga had no trouble finding the teenagers. They'd found a secluded little spot that required some climbing to reach because it was surrounded by rocks and trees. In the middle of a bunch of people, they would be virtually alone but more importantly, out of site. Just as the light show started, Saiga and Kakei reached them. 

"I couldn't have picked a better spot myself. Good work guys. Now Kakei, it's your turn." Saiga praised the boys then pushed Kakei down onto his back and threw open his robe. In moments, two huge hands had surrounded Kakei's semi-erect penis and went to work.

"Saiga! Oh, don't!" Kakei exclaimed but didn't really try to stop his lover. Kakei looked out over the water and saw many people gathered around the large lake and wondered how many people were watching him being jerked-off. Just the thought made him raise his hips to urge Saiga on.

Kazahaya's eyes moved rapidly between the explosions of light and down to the play of light against Kakei's naked skin as Saiga manipulated the pulsing flesh.

Rikuo moved closer to Kakei on the other side and grinned down at the man. Kakei's glasses were half off his face as he grunted in time to Saiga's touch. "You know, I only got a brief taste earlier. Maybe I should finish what I started?" He looked from Kakei to Saiga.

Saiga laughed and shrugged. He got in a few more tugs taking Kakei to the very edge then let go. Kakei gritted his teeth at being left high and dry. He cursed Saiga which only made the man laugh even harder. Making way for Rikuo, Saiga grabbed Kazahaya, pulled the boy into his lap and began again.

Kazahaya lay back against Saiga's chest, legs bent over the man's and swiveled his head from the sky to Kakei trying to smother Rikuo beside them. He was able to see Kakei as he reached his climax and grinned for his hips were so high that Kakei lost his glasses completely. They heard his loud groans but because of the fireworks, no one else did.

Saiga watched every second of Kakei's release and only increased his pumping action on Kazahaya's hard flesh. His strong chest was able to take all of the boy's weight as he pushed back into him. The kid was so close so that Saiga nuzzled the boy's neck looking for that tender spot that would make him explode.

Kazahaya pushed back hard and pumped his hips up but then Saiga started sucking on his neck, right there and it happened. He flushed as he added his own fireworks to the night sky.

The four were finally silent as their tired bodies were showered with colored lights. Leaning against each other, they took comfort from being with each other and enjoyed the rest of the show.

Loud cheers erupted from the spectators at the finale. People slowly moved to go back to their homes or hotels. Golden Week was basically over and many folks would be making their way home tomorrow. It was now after midnight and people wanted to get some sleep before the long drive or train ride home.

Saiga still held Kazahaya in his lap and next to them were Rikuo and Kakei with Kakei being supported by Rikuo.

"So who wants to go skinny dipping? You haven't had your turn yet." Saiga reached over and placed a hand on Rikuo's thigh. Just then they heard a loud splash then more. It seemed others had the same idea.

"Not this time Saiga. No way they wouldn't notice us and although I have corrupted a couple of boys, I stop with these two. We'll just have to go back to our rooms and play in the Jacuzzi." Kakei said. "That is if I can get up."

"Well I'm up for it. It's definitely my turn." Rikuo said matter of fact which had them all laughing. Helping each other, they climbed out of their little hideaway and started back towards the resort. They joined a line of people and discreetly continued teasing each other with light touches as they walked.

"Kakei-san? Is that you? Saiga- san? Yes it is! How are you?" A man pulling a woman behind him approached the foursome. "I thought I saw you guys earlier but lost you in the crowd." He was grinning.

Kakei straightened his kimono and tried not to think about being naked and hard beneath it while he greeted one of his distributors. "Konichiwa! Did you and your wife enjoy the festival?"

Saiga groaned inwardly but also spoke politely to the man and woman. Rikuo and Kazahaya backed off and let them talk but wondered when they would leave and get on with their fun. They wouldn't.

"Listen guys, this gentleman wants to buy Saiga and I a few drinks. He's an important business connection so we can't say no. You two go on back and we'll join you later okay?" Kakei sighed because this man was a talker and it could be hours before they got back to the room.

Saiga could feel his erection deflating. He wanted to play and not discus business. They were on holiday, dammit! He'd leave it to Kakei but that would look bad. "Don't tire yourselves out." He said quietly.

Rikuo grabbed his arm before he could leave. Smirking he leaned close and pulled out Saiga's briefs, "Want these back? Rikuo had to stifle a laugh as Saiga pushed him away. Looking over at Kazahaya he said, "Looks like its just you and me."

"Hey Rikuo, let's walk for a while and give them time to get away from that couple." Kazahaya suggested.

"I guess we could, Saiga does owe me." Rikuo said with a nod. "Okay." They turned and headed out along a nature path. They walked under the stars for a while not talking just enjoying the night.

"We turned the tables on them this time didn't we?" Kazahaya asked after a while. He smiled up at Rikuo. "We didn't give Saiga a chance to embarrass us but we sure got them huh?"

"Yeah and then to have Kakei help us by distracting Saiga! It was too much, the bartender wouldn't leave and he had to be polite to the man!" Rikuo let out the laughter he hadn't been able to let go of then.

* * *

_**T**_he moon rose higher into the sky and they turned around and headed back. Maybe they'd given Kakei enough time to get away from his friend. They came upon the lake again but noticed that it was strangely quiet. It appeared that everybody had gone. The guys looked at each other with the same idea. Rikuo led the way back to their spot – just in case. Slipping out sandals and kimonos, they quietly entered the water. 

The starlit sky was reflected in the water and allowed them to swim with no problems. Kazahaya lay back and floated while Rikuo did a little diving. When he popped up next to Kazahaya he saw how cool and pale his lover's body looked in the moonlight. Rikuo decided to heat things up by reaching under Kazahaya and tickling him.

There was some intense giggling before Kazahaya could whisper harshly, "Stop!" Kazahaya tried to retaliate by dunking Rikuo but had little success.

Rikuo grabbed him by hips and kissed Kazahaya. In moments, Kazahaya settled down and wrapped his legs around Rikuo. Carefully, Rikuo swam backwards to where he could stand up and braced his hands under Kazahaya's thighs. It was a tender kiss but it turned them on nonetheless, plus the seductive feel of the water caressing their skin made their current position too good to do anything else but enjoy it.

Shifting Kazahaya up just a bit, Rikuo let his erection find its target. Kazahaya broke the kiss and threw back his head as he settled down onto the hard tube. Rikuo took control and lifted and pushed down on Kazahaya's hips. The buoyancy of the water allowed him to move Kazahaya around as much as he wanted.

Kazahaya wrapped his arms tighter around Rikuo's shoulders bringing them closer together so that he could rub his own erection against Rikuo's hard abs.

"More…Harder…Oh…Yes!" Kazahaya spoke into Rikuo's ear as the two made waves in the water. They stayed that way for a little while until the water was still again.

"Not bad since this was the first time all day we didn't have an audience." Rikuo said with humor in his voice. His hands stroked Kazahaya's back and down over the tense muscles of the legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm, maybe we can try again tomorrow." Kazahaya said as he finally pulled back to look at Rikuo. "Wanna do it again? But it's my turn, okay?"

"My… little… insatiable… Kazahaya," Rikuo said as he took little kisses from Kazahaya's lips. They let the kiss; the water and silky rub of skin against skin seduce them once more.

Slipping around behind Rikuo, Kazahaya began playing with Rikuo's nipples then down the quaking muscles of his stomach and groin. "Think we can do it this way in the water?"

Rikuo's hands had reached back and were now cupping Kazahaya's ass. "We can only…try." He said as he pressed back into Kazahaya's erection.

Rikuo bent at the waist but his legs floated up. Kazahaya laughed and caught his hips as he began to float away. "I got you. Oops!" He lost his footing. "I'm going to pull us back some. I don't wanna mess this up!"

Rikuo could only imagine how silly he looked as Kazahaya, while between his legs pulled him backwards through the water with his pale butt shining in the moonlight but he agreed with Kazahaya in wanting to do this right.

The warm water caressed their desire as they moved in the water only increasing the anticipation of the moment to come.

Finally Kazahaya found some firm footing. He was slightly out of the water but not by much, it continued to lap at his thighs. Rikuo looked back over his shoulder as he was pulled closer and closer to that arrow of flesh. He knew needed to help out just a bit so he dropped his legs until his toes touched bottom and provided easier access.

"Thanks honey! Now here I come." Kazahaya held tight to the slim hips and pushed forward. They both groaned as he slid in. They froze.

"We shouldn't be out here! If mother and father find out, we're in big trouble!"

"They went straight to bed. Both of them are probably snoring as we speak! Come on, dad wouldn't let us swim before and tomorrow we head back home. This is our last chance."

"I don't know. Its kinda creepy out here."

"Chicken. I think we should go over this way so we won't be seen."

Two boys had apparently snuck out to go swimming and now they were moving ever closer to the spot where Kazahaya and Rikuo had left their clothes and where Kazahaya was standing just in the water fully inside Rikuo.

They didn't know what to do. To separate or move quickly in the water would make noise and possibly tell the boys where they were. They also couldn't let the boys find them and see them like this!

Kazahaya bent his knees and sank a bit in the water. This action could have gotten them into trouble. He'd pulled Rikuo with him which only forced Rikuo more onto Kazahaya. Each had to hold back a groan.

Just over their shoulders were the rustling of bushes and they just knew they were going to be caught when there was yet another voice. "Hey you kids! What are you doing out here this late?! Trying to sneak a swim huh?"

They tried to play it off but the man, an employee on his way home, wasn't falling for it. "Come on guys, I'll walk you back. If you get hurt out here, who'll be around to help you. If you can sneak back into your room without waking your parents, it'll be our little secret but I'm not letting you go swimming. Come on!" The man hurried the boys along and away from two very horny guys.

Rikuo could feel Kazahaya pulsing inside him and Kazahaya felt like he was in a very tight, warm, wet vice. Kazahaya stood and at the same time pulled out and pushed right back in.

"Do it babe. Go for it. Do it to me!" Rikuo said a little too loudly but both were too involved to care. Almost being caught had done it to them again and even though the threat was gone, the thrill wasn't. Out under the moon and stars they came together and created whirlpools of lust. The slapping of the water and the smacking of skin against skin echoed out over the lake.

Rikuo relaxed his body and let his limbs float. The only thing holding him still was his connection to Kazahaya.

"That was so dangerous." Kazahaya whispered into the night. Even now his legs were still trembling. "But it was fucking amazing!" He laughed quietly. Looking down and seeing the two of them still connected, Kazahaya could feel himself getting hard again.

"No way! You wanna do it again? We could still get caught!" Rikuo felt his muscles tighten around Kazahaya and couldn't help laughing. Apparently his body wanted to do it again as well. "So what are you waiting for?" Rikuo heard the desire change his voice.

They did it again but slower this time. They made it last. This time they made love. Finally they separated and swam a bit to relax their tired bodies before heading back to the resort.

_**T**_hey dried off as best as they could and headed for the comfort and safety of their room. Sheepish smiles were given to the night clerk as they asked for their room key and laughing at the man's knowing look, rushed up the stairs. Since they were hungry after their 'exercise' they ordered room service and showered while they waited.

Kazahaya checked the next room but it was empty. Obviously Kakei and Saiga hadn't managed to get away from the distributor man.

"You think they're still with that man?" Kazahaya asked incredulously as he fed Rikuo. They'd left them a couple of hours ago.

"Probably." He mumbled around the food. "It does concern business and Kakei is a very good business man. He does what he has to."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry we didn't get to finish the night with them. Saiga seemed to really want get it on, too bad because I'm getting sleepy." He said then yawned.

"Me too. We should go on to bed once we're done here. We had an eventful Boy's Day don't you think? And as growing boys who want to be successful in all we do - we need our sleep." Rikuo wasn't only talking about career stuff but about some of the things they'd done earlier and his expression showed it.

Kazahaya laughed. It had certainly been an exciting day. Full of thrills - one after another. "Sure. And if I know Saiga, we'll have lots to do tomorrow!"

After eating, they tried waiting for the two men but were too tired to stay awake. The guys slipped into bed, cuddled close and fell asleep.

* * *

_**"I**_ cannot stand that man. He ruined our evening with all his grandiose talking. I swear, the next time we meet up with him, I'm leaving. I won't do it again Kakei. It's fucking 3am. If his wife hadn't almost fallen out of her chair from nodding off listening to him, we'd still be there!" 

Kakei didn't disagree. He was a little put off by the man as well. Every time they'd tried to leave, he'd start talking about something else. "Well at least I'm still on good terms with him. He did agree to lower his rates for me so it wasn't a complete waste of time."

"For you. I bet they're asleep. Jumped each other's bones numerous times and went to sleep." Saiga stopped and used his key to open the door to the room the boys were using. It was silent. The TV was off and there was a service cart with empty plates by the couch. They moved towards the light that was left on dim by the bed.

Kazahaya and Rikuo were spooned together. Rikuo was pressed close to Kazahaya's backside with his arm around the guy's waist and that hand was holding Kazahaya's penis.

Kakei laughed softly. "Yes, it looks like they did have some fun and the moment either of them wakes; they can pick up where they left off!" He leaned over and pulled the sheet over the sleeping bodies.

"Hell! I wanted in on the fun!" Saiga whined. "I didn't have a chance to do anything at all to them!"

"Hush now! We'll have some fun of our own and then tomorrow, we'll come in here, handcuff the boys to the bed and have our way with them! Okay?" Kakei expression was lustful as he gazed at the sleeping innocents. He still owed them for 'brief snatching.'

A deep laugh rumbled up out of Saiga. "I don't know if you're kidding or not but I love the idea. Let's go. I seem to remember you said something about some fun in the Jacuzzi."

"I did. Yes I did." They walked together into their room and slipped out of their clothes. In the bathroom, the two slid into hot water and started making waves…

* * *

**_It's only illegal if you get caught..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_Another Holiday has arrived! This time its the Tanbata Festival or Star Festival. It is celebrated on the 7th day of the 7th month each year. As usual I did a bit of research and used some facts to round out my story. I also want to say that this story has more romance than you guys are used to and more of a plot as well. It's still sexy although not quite as much. Guess I was feeling a bit sentimental after finishing 'Hard to Find'. Anyway, I hope you'll read it despite the lack of lots of sex!_

* * *

Starlit Kisses

**Rikuo** thrust hard and deep. Kazahaya threw back his head and moaned as he pushed backwards. Hands tightening on slim hips, Rikuo felt himself coming and reached beneath Kazahaya.

It was almost there. Rikuo was working to make them climax together. Kazahaya bent his head trying to catch his breath but Rikuo's touch stole his opportunity to breathe.

"Ohhhh!" Rikuo closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Ah damn." He felt Kazahaya loose it and the extra pressure caused his world to go dark then bright with every color he knew.

Kazahaya was gasping. He couldn't take it. The pleasure was just too much. When Rikuo let him go, Kazahaya sank gratefully to the bed and passed out.

Rikuo chuckled as Kazahaya flopped face down on the bed. He leaned over and kissed down his lover's spine and when he shivered, knew that Kazahaya was still with him. Wearily, Rikuo lowered his body until he was resting on his side facing Kazahaya.

The hair around his face was damp and his face was flushed. If it weren't for the satisfied smile on Kazahaya's lips, Rikuo would think his lover was sick. Gently he reached out and stroked Kazahaya's back. It was gratifying to know he could make Kazahaya collapse like this from good loving. "Good morning."

"What? Morning? Is it the same morning? I thought you fucked me into next week!" Eyes still closed, Kazahaya grinned. He seriously did not want to move. He wanted to go back to sleep with the feel of Rikuo touching him like this. Kazahaya snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Ha! I like that! Maybe I'll give it try next time." Rikuo laughed. Kazahaya could always make him laugh. "You all right? Not too rough?"

Kazahaya giggled. Rikuo could never be too rough with him. In fact, if his heart ever slowed down, maybe they could try it again before it was time to get ready for work. "Actually, I think you could use some pointers. Work on your technique some…Hey!" Kazahaya's head popped up when Rikuo slapped his ass.

"Watch it or I'll go on strike." Rikuo wagged his finger in Kazahaya's face.

"I won't let you. I'll make a wish at the Tanabata Festival that you stay hard from sundown to sunrise and you're only relief will be to make love to me!" Kazahaya maneuvered himself so he was lying partially on Rikuo's chest.

Rikuo's eyes widened, "Are you trying to make me into a freak? I'd probably end up on the news as the guy with the 'permanent hard-on'!" He looked slyly up at Kazahaya. "You'd have more competition once the girls got a look at it."

"Nope! Because I'll also wish that you'll want me only. _I_ will be the only one who can satisfy you – no cumming with anyone but me!" Kazahaya laughed and leaned down to kiss Rikuo's mouth. "Mmm, so what do you think? Sound like a good wish?"

"For you, I'll just be in pain until you wake up!" It was too funny, the stuff that Kazahaya could think of.

"You could wish that just one kiss from you could make me ready again. That way we could do it all the time!" Kazahaya tilted his head, "But we'd have to stop some times to sleep and eat. And then there's work. I don't think Kakei would like us having sex in the store."

Rikuo shook his head and joined in the silly conversation. "I don't know Saiga would like it and probably join in. Kakei could sell tickets and make a mint. We could retire on the money we make just from having sex! I should have thought of that!"

Kazahaya laughed, "Don't know about all that but it sure would be fun." He lay with his head under Rikuo's chin. "Seriously, have you thought about the wishes you're going to make? I've already thought of some but I'm going to keep them secret until the last night of the festival."

Rikuo lay silent as his smile disappeared. He hadn't thought of one single wish. He tried to not think of the Tanabata Festival at all which was hard because it was all Kazahaya talked about. He loved all festivals and this one he was really looking forward to because it was so romantic. The thing was, it had been Tsukiko's favorite festival and whenever anyone spoke of the festival, Rikuo pictured the last one he'd spent with Tsukiko. He hated that thoughts of her were intruding upon his time with Kazahaya but…they did.

"Rikuo? Rikuo what's wrong?" Kazahaya had risen to look at Rikuo and saw that he looked sad.

"Nothing." Rikuo pulled Kazahaya close until they were skin to skin. Strong arms and legs moved against Kazahaya's and Rikuo felt his erection return. "Just thinking of the time. I think if we hurry, I can make you see stars without even going to the festival."

Kazahaya knew something was wrong but didn't push. He was curious but at the same time he didn't want the mood interrupted either. "I doubt it," Kazahaya said checking the clock. "Not enough time. But you can give me a thrill, well maybe." Kazahaya pulled away quickly. "That technique of yours is only so-so!" He jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom with a growling Rikuo on his heels.

* * *

**"Hey** kid? Wanna work on our decorations? It's pretty much dead in here. You can handle it right? We'll be in the apartment if you need help." Saiga spoke first to Kazahaya then Rikuo. 

Kazahaya looked excitedly at Rikuo, waiting to hear his answer. "Thanks! I'll do all the stock tomorrow okay?" Rikuo was still in a bit of a mood and Kazahaya was trying to keep it from getting worse.

"Yeah? Great. I'll be Saiga tomorrow and sit on my ass all day." Rikuo grinned and ducked Saiga's punch. "Go have fun!" He shooed them away. His smile faded as soon as he was alone. Rikuo had no idea how he was going to get through this festival. Maybe he should just tell Kazahaya that he didn't want to go. But no, that would hurt him too much. Just as telling Kazahaya that he couldn't get Tsukiko off his mind, would hurt him. Sighing, Rikuo began preparations for closing.

Just as he was about to lock the door, Kakei appeared. Rikuo let him in noticing his pleased smile. "So your meeting went well?"

"Extremely. Not only is the business in the black but with our investments, we're making a nice profit." Kakei held up the bag he carried. "I bought sweets! Got truffles for you guys!" Kakei laughed as Rikuo became interested in the bag. "Where's Kazahaya?"

"He and Saiga are working on their decorations. It's been really dead in here the last couple of hours."

"Both of them are really into it. You know there's a lot of money to be won for the best decorations? And Kazahaya-kun is keeping his a surprise. I'm very curious to see what he's come up with and since Saiga is helping him, it should turn out wonderful." Kakei glanced towards the back of the store. He wanted to go spy on them but he'd promised them both he'd wait until the unveiling. Even his gift wasn't helping him this time.

Rikuo didn't respond. He was thinking of how Tsukiko had also liked to put up decorations and often got him to help her. The muscles in his back stiffened and his face hardened.

"What's wrong Rikuo and don't say nothing. I can tell. Your mood's been off for the last month or so. Is something going on with Kazahaya? A fight maybe?"

"Huh? No, we're good." Rikuo had been about to sweep the floor but paused to look at Kakei. "Tanabata was _her_ favorite festival. I keep remembering the things we did together." Rikuo sounded guilty.

"Oh Rikuo, that's normal to remember those things but you shouldn't let it upset you. Have you told Kazahaya?" Kakei asked automatically then shook his head. "You haven't. He's very excited about the festival and the decoration he's working on. He can't wait to put up his wishes and walk with you through the bamboo trees full of streamers. You should say something to him, I'm sure Kazahaya has noticed your moods too."

"How can I? It would spoil his fun. Kazahaya loves how romantic this time of year is supposed to be! He talks of the star-crossed lovers and pictures us but you know with a happier ending. If I told him I was thinking of Tsukiko and how she too loved this time of year – he'd probably hate me or at least be angry at me for thinking of her instead of him."

"I doubt that. It might hurt him a little but then it would be out in the open." Kakei saw Rikuo shake his head. "Well then you need to find some way to get passed your feelings and support him. He's so looking to spending some romantic time with you. You need to…"

"Hey Kakei! You're home early but you can't come back yet! I still have some stuff to do on my decoration." Kazahaya smiled easily at them. "I just came to see if you needed any help Rikuo." Kazahaya looked around checking the store.

"Nah, I'm good. Go ahead and finish what you were doing and I'll see you upstairs." Rikuo looked at his happy face and knew he'd work hard to keep it looking that way.

"Right, I won't be long. I mean it Kakei; don't come back until I give you the okay!" Kazahaya said sternly before turning and leaving them alone again.

"I'll figure something out." Rikuo said firmly.

Kazahaya paused before entering the apartment. He'd heard and it did hurt. Rikuo couldn't enjoy this festival because it reminded him too much of Tsukiko. He released a shuttering breath. "I've got to do better and not talk about the festival all the time. I should plan some way for us to miss the festival and stay home. It would have been nice to be with him there but I don't want memories of her bothering him and if that means I miss the festival then so what?" Kazahaya spoke softly to himself and wiped away a stray tear before entering the apartment.

* * *

**They** both cooked dinner and Kazahaya was careful not to speak of the festival. He wanted to come up with a plan to keep them from going but was so far drawing a blank. The decoration was almost finished and he still wanted to display it but Saiga could take it down to the mall for him. Maybe he should pretend to be sick. 

Rikuo looked at Kazahaya. He was being too quiet. For the last month, all he could talk about was the up coming festival but now he wasn't saying a word about anything. "What's up?"

"Huh, nothing. Why?"

"Because I can't hear you." Rikuo teased. "How are the decorations coming? You and Saiga about done? Don't they have to be up before the start of the festival and winners to be announced on the 7th?"

"Mmm, we'll be done on time. Rikuo? Aren't they doing a movie marathon down at the theater this week? Would you like to go? I know Chow Yun-Fat is one of your favorite actors." Kazahaya looked up brightly at him. He just remembered hearing some customers talking about that today.

Rikuo blinked, "Where'd that come from?" _Had he heard him and Kakei talking? _

Kazahaya shrugged, "I heard some guys talking about today. So would you like to go?" He liked the actor too and if he couldn't go to the festival, at least they could do something they would both enjoy. "Come on, it'll be fun. We'll go Thursday and Friday right after closing and since we're closing early, we can probably stop somewhere and get some food first. What we don't see on Thursday, we'll see Friday!" They would be across town, far away from all the festival decorations. Rikuo would be happy with him and not think of Tsukiko.

"What about the festival?" Rikuo was sure now that Kazahaya had heard and now he was going to give up the star festival for a movie marathon – for him.

Kazahaya waved his hand. "What's another festival? And Saturday we can stay home while Saiga and Kakei go to the festival and see how many different places we can have sex – like on the counter in the store! I had a dream about doing that! Sound good?" Kazahaya was liking this plan more and more. He'd take down everything that had to do with the festival and blow Rikuo's mind with fantastic sex.

He actually looked excited about just hanging out with him and forgetting all about the festival. Rikuo knew it was an ideal plan – for him but for Kazahaya? Could he really just give up on his plans for going to the festival so easily? "Let me think about it, we've got a day before the festival or the marathon starts. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Okay and I'll think of where else I'd like to my way with you. Maybe I'll make you stand in the store window while I go down on you out of sight! You'd have there to stand there and smile while I make you sqirm." Kazahaya giggled as he got up to start the dishes.

It would be fun to be here all alone and have sex wherever they wanted to. Kazahaya had surprised him with his naughty suggestions. The more Rikuo thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. Smiling he reached for the box of truffles. Inhaling deeply, he opened his mouth and moaned the minute the chocolate touched his tongue. Kazahaya came back to the table and Rikuo placed a hand on his hip.

Kazahaya felt the lust immediately. "We should clean up first." He said as Rikuo unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. "Rikuo?" Kazahaya said breathlessly as Rikuo firmly enclosed his rapidly increasing penis.

"My two favorite treats – chocolate and this hard flesh." Still with chocolate coating his tongue, Rikuo opened his mouth and let his tongue spread the remaining chocolate over the head of Kazahaya's penis. "Mmm…more." He reached for more chocolate and got busy pleasuring the boy who would give up so much for him.

* * *

**"What** do you mean, you're not going?! What about the decorations? What - ? I don't get it kid. You've been looking forward to this festival more than all the others and now you tell me you're not going?" Saiga paced away from the teen but swung around again. 

Kazahaya looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone. He was taking a break and had pulled Saiga into the office to tell him of his decision. "Look, I still want you to enter my decoration. We worked hard on it and it turned out really well but I can't go to the festival." Kazahaya again checked the door before speaking quietly. "The Tanabata Festival was Tsukiko's favorite. He's been thinking about her lately – a lot." Kazahaya looked down. He couldn't help it; it still bothered him to know Rikuo thinking of her in connection with such a romantic festival. "So, I decided to help him get through this by doing something he wants to do. I always make him do the things I like, so this time we're going to do something he likes and at the same time help him forget about her."

Saiga's eyes saw the hurt and the jealousy but also the love. Kazahaya really wanted to help Rikuo get past any bad memories the going to the festival might bring up. The kid was going to forgo all the joy he so obviously got out going to festivals so that he could help Rikuo. "Okay but are you at least going come and see if you win a prize or to put up your wishes? I know hoe much you were looking forward to that."

The kid had had stars in his eyes as he'd told Saiga how he and Rikuo would go together and place their streamers on the bamboo trees and pray to Orihime and Hikoboshi, the separated lovers that their wishes come true. Kazahaya had imagined the two of them standing in the mall under the decorations and white lights that would represent the stars and pledging their love to each other. Saiga had looked fondly at him and the boy's dreams had made him want to do the same thing with Kakei.

Kazahaya shook his head. "No. That would telling Rikuo where I was going and he would probably, although reluctantly tag along." Kazahaya smiled up at Saiga with tears in his eyes. "Nope, we won't go near the festival. But…could you take pictures for me and tell me how people like my decoration?" He laughed with no humor. "I guess it's not in the stars for us to make this holiday our own. Just like Orihime and Hikoboshi."

"Aww, kid. Come here." Saiga pulled the teen close and hugged him. "It'll be okay and you're doing the right thing – putting Rikuo first. I'm sure he'll appreciate it. And you've got way more than those ancient lovers ever had, right?"

"Right. Sorry about that. You know I get emotional." Kazahaya laughed and pulled back. He'd felt sorry for himself for just a moment but Saiga was right. He would do anything for Rikuo.

* * *

**They** went to the movies and they had a good time. Both boys imagined they could shoot and kick ass just as well as Chow Yun-Fat. Pumped after leaving the movie they stuffed themselves on pizza. It was late when they got home but neither Saiga nor Kakei were home yet. Rikuo watched as a fleeting look of longing crossed Kazahaya's face. 

"I could pass for Yun-Fat don't you think? I'm tall, I've got deep, penetrating eyes - all I need is a gun." Rikuo commented as he smoothed soap over Kazahaya's back. "How'd you like to sleep with a real 'bad-ass'?"

"Oh, you know where Chow Yun-Fat lives? I'm pretty cute; he just might like my type." Kazahaya said laughing.

"Like I'd let anyone else have you. All this is mine." Rikuo crowded Kazahaya close to the shower wall. His hips pressed against Kazahaya's ass, while one hand took hold of his penis. "Your mine Kazahaya." Rikuo spoke directly into his ear. "Maybe I should remind you."

Kazahaya found himself accepting Rikuo's manhood while hot water pounded their bodies. He shivered despite the hot water as Rikuo sucked on that sensitive spot on his neck. It only took moments for Rikuo to push him over the edge.

"Your right," Kazahaya said sleepily as he snuggled closer to Rikuo after they'd finally made it to the bed. "I'm yours and all I need is you. I love you Rikuo."

Rikuo smiled and held Kazahaya closer. He'd been a fool to let those memories bother him yet at the same time it gave him a chance to see just how much Kazahaya loved him. Rikuo began planning as his eyes drifted shut. Kazahaya would have his night under the stars.

**Kakei** and Saiga were drafted to help with Rikuo's plan. Both were glad to help even if it meant they'd be left out of the celebration. Rikuo was being romantic and that was an event in itself! It was Friday so after closing and before going to the festival, they went shopping. Luckily, many people were still decorating so Saiga and Kakei had no problem finding the supplies they needed and of course getting the food was no problem. There were some other things, Rikuo had requested but those could be found in the store.

As planned, Kazahaya took Rikuo back to the movie theater for some gratuitous violence. Afterwards, Rikuo surprised Kazahaya by taking him to a club. First they sat down and ate while watching the gyrating couples out on the floor before joining them. Under flashing lights, they went through the motions of making love.

It was hot and Kazahaya held Rikuo by the hips as he bent his knees and boldly kissed the throbbing flesh hidden behind Rikuo's zipper. The sexy mood of the crowd was affecting them. Everyone was dancing with and touching everyone else.

Rikuo thrust his hips forward as if to entice Kazahaya into doing more. Kazahaya kissed his way back up Rikuo's body. Excitement shone in Rikuo's eyes, he grabbed Kazahaya's head and devoured his lips. There were hands on his body – many hands rubbing and stroking his hard body. When he released Kazahaya's lips, other people crowed around them sharing their dancing bodies. Lust was almost visible in the room if you looked hard enough between the flashing lights.

Kazahaya felt wicked touching these strangers' bodies but they were offered up willingly and they in turn took liberties with his body. He opened all his senses and became lost in images of people having sex. Kazahaya was so hard. Hands fondled his body and in his mind's eye, he was behind some woman – no, under some man – no, in a pool with a group of people. Kazahaya felt he could have sex right there in the middle of the dance floor but even in his sexual haze there was only one man he wanted.

Even though the place was dark and there were bodies everywhere, Rikuo never lost sight of his lover. He knew when Kazahaya needed him – felt his need. Moving wide shoulders, Rikuo made his way to Kazahaya and they embraced. In the middle of everyone dancing, they stood still and kissed.

"Let's go home." Rikuo lowered his head so that he spoke directly into Kazahaya's ear. The teen's shiver made him squeeze Rikuo's ass and grinning Rikuo bit Kazahaya's earlobe. Turning quickly, Rikuo took Kazahaya's hand and tucked it into the front of his pants so that he felt the warmth of Kazahaya's hand against his stomach.

Kazahaya walked behind Rikuo in his footsteps as they tried to leave the packed club. Many tried to stop the handsome couple but Rikuo was determined to get his man home and have hot, sweaty sex. In order to clear the path, Rikuo used his gift to make the floor tremble.

Most didn't really notice but it had the desired effect of making the moving bodies dance out their way. Grinning and laughing the guys ran out of the building and into the cool night air.

"Look Rikuo!" Kazahaya pointed up at the night sky. The stars seemed especially bright and Kazahaya felt humbled under the multitude of lights.

He did look but it was the stars in Kazahaya's eyes that thrilled him. Rikuo swung Kazahaya around until he was flat against a wall and kissed those eyes shut. "If you…don't stop…tempting me…I'll take you…here…on the sidewalk." Rikuo spoke between kisses as his thigh found its way between Kazahaya's legs.

"You might have to." Kazahaya said with a smile. "I don't know if I can wait." He brought Rikuo's mouth to his own and stood on tiptoe trying to bring their bodies ever closer.

"Hey! Break it up you two! Take it on home!" A police officer yelled at the two of them as he walked by.

They froze in shock and laughing they ran to catch the train home.

* * *

**Rikuo** felt like he was being watched. He could feel the hard lines of Kazahaya's body lying almost on top of him but he distinctly felt his hair tickling his neck, so it wasn't Kazahaya. Rikuo yawned and moved his hand down Kazahaya's spine to his ass and smiled sleepily. 

After being chased off by the police they'd made out on the train then when they got home, they put on some music and did it to the beat. Kazahaya told him of some of the images he'd picked up from the dancers and they'd tried a few new positions. Only at about 3am had they laid down to sleep.

The feeling of being watched persisted. Blinking, Rikuo gradually opened his eyes and started. The hand on Kazahaya's ass gripped hard waking the teen. Rikuo stared up into two smiling faces.

Kazahaya turned his head until his lips could feel the rapid pulse in Rikuo's neck. "Again? You sure are horny."

Rikuo groaned as Saiga and Kakei laughed. Kazahaya's head jerked up to see Saiga wrap an arm around Kakei's waist as they laughed at his words.

"He's not wearing you out is he Kazahaya?" Kakei asked. "Shame on you Rikuo! At least let him rest from time to time!"

"We were!" Rikuo growled. "Why are you guys here? The store's closed so let us sleep!" He said sleep but Rikuo was already pulling one of Kazahaya's legs over his and began stroking the soft skin of his lover's butt.

"Geez." Saiga muttered feeling himself get hard. "We came to take you guys out for breakfast. Although I think Rikuo would rather have you for breakfast kid." He was watching the action under the sheet.

Kazahaya blushed. Rikuo's hands were yet again making him hard but he was hungry too. Plus, they hadn't seen much of Kakei and Saiga lately. "Umm, can you give us half an hour?" Kazahaya's hips were moving so that his erection rubbed the inside of Rikuo's thigh.

Saiga and Kakei looked at each other, amusement all over their faces. They appeared to be thinking it over. "I say we stay and get in on the action." Saiga said starting to remove his jacket.

Kakei turned to stop him. He'd like to join them too but this time they would control themselves because Rikuo wanted this time just for Kazahaya and him. "Saiga," Kakei shook his head and smiled at Saiga's disappointed frown. "Okay then, we'll give you an hour but after that…" Kakei trailed off with a stern expression on his face.

"Okay!" Kazahaya agreed with a huge smile.

"Now leave – please!" Rikuo said gruffly. The feel of Kazahaya rubbing against him was pleasurable torture and he wanted to return the favor.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going. Reluctantly but we're going. You owe us boy!" Saiga said loudly as Kakei pulled him out of the room.

* * *

**"Can** we get more two more orders over here? Coffee too." Kakei told the waitress. "You burned a lot of calories last night and this morning too - didn't you boys?" Behind his glasses, Kakei's eyes were dancing with laughter. 

"Thanks Kakei." Kazahaya said around a mouthful of food. He was ravenous. So much sex had emptied his energy reserves.

"I'm sure you earned it." Kakei said resting his chin on his palm as he watched both guys stuff their faces.

"So are you two heading over to the festival when we're done?" Kazahaya said after drinking some coffee. He glanced over at Rikuo and quickly asked, "How is it? Did…did you take pictures?"

They could all hear the suppressed excitement in his voice. Kazahaya wanted to appear interested but not too much. The three of them looked at each other and Rikuo was about to speak when the waitress arrived with more food.

"Thanks." Rikuo said. "Go on, tell us about the festival." He told Kakei in order to give himself a few more minutes to figure out just what he wanted to say.

"Saiga did take pictures and it's wonderful. There are decorations everywhere – absolutely everywhere. They'll be some stiff competition this year for grand prize. Also they made an announcement that at midnight tonight, that all lights downtown would be turned off for about thirty minutes so that we can actually see the stars in the sky. Many of the business are even letting people up on their roofs to be closer to the sky and it's supposed to be clear tonight, we may be able to see Orihime and Hikoboshi. It should be spectacular."

His fork stopped in midair as he thought how beautiful the sky would be tonight and all the lovers gazing at the sky trying to catch a glimpse of legendary stars. Slowly Kazahaya finally put the fork in his mouth and nodded. "I hope you guys have a good time." His voice was a bit wistful but Kazahaya didn't say a word about wanting to go and made to finish his breakfast.

Rikuo knew now that his decision had been right. Kazahaya deserved this night and he was going to do everything he could to make it extra special for him. He took the last bite of his eggs, drank down some coffee and wiped his mouth. Leaning back, Rikuo waited until Kazahaya too finished his meal.

Kazahaya finally leaned back and patted his stomach. "I think I can go on now." He grinned then noticed they were all staring at him - something was going on. He looked from Kakei to Saiga then to Rikuo. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He picked up his napkin again and wiped his face.

Rikuo reached out and took his hand. "Thanks Kazahaya." When Kazahaya looked confused, Rikuo smiled at him. "I know you heard me talking to Kakei about…Tsukiko."

Kazahaya blinked. "I-I don't know…what you're talking about." He looked nervously to Kakei and Saiga. _Had they said something to Rikuo?_

Rikuo turned his hand until he could link fingers with Kazahaya. "Hey, it's okay. It was pretty obvious babe. That very day after I told Kakei why I was so moody, you said you didn't want to go to the festival. Kazahaya you _love_ festivals and the only reason you wouldn't go to one was if you were physically unable to."

"No," Kazahaya spoke up. "I'm not going to the festival for you." He looked down at their linked hands. "This festival brings up memories you'd rather not face right now…so for you, I give up going to the festival." Kazahaya looked up and smiled softly at Rikuo. "It worked didn't it? You've had fun these last two days, right?"

Saiga wrapped an arm around Kakei's shoulder. He knew his partner would be getting emotional watching this and he admitted it was a rather tender scene between the boys.

Rikuo's smile widened. "It was great fun and it did exactly what it was supposed to do – leave Tsukiko in the past…and look forward to each moment with you." He brought up their joined hands and kissed Kazahaya's.

Kazahaya glanced around to see who was watching them but he couldn't help his pleased smile or the tears shining in his eyes. "I'm glad so, umm we'll continue with the plan." He turned to see Kakei leaning his head on Saiga's shoulders, tears in his own eyes as he watched them. "You guys are going to be gone all day, right? We'll have the whole place to ourselves?" Kazahaya was thinking of his plans to make love to Rikuo all over the store and apartments.

Saiga raised his eyebrows, "What's on your dirty little mind kid?"

Rikuo let out a bark of laughter. "Sorry babe, change of plans. We'll save the other stuff for another time. You and I are going to the festival tonight."

"Huh? Why? You just said I did the right thing." Kazahaya was puzzled. "You want to remember…you and Tsukiko? You want to think of her - ." He stopped speaking because Rikuo kissed him.

"I want to go because you love me." Rikuo said against his lips. "You love me enough to give up something you've been looking forward to for months. I want to go see your decoration and hear the people praise your work. I want to go because it makes you happy and I'm happy when you are." Rikuo kissed him yet again. "Okay?"

Kazahaya leaned forward and hid his wet face against Rikuo's neck. He was overwhelmed. Never had he thought Rikuo would say such thing to him in a public place and right in front of Saiga and Kakei. _He wants to go to the star festival not because of Tsukiko but because he loves me! Rikuo loves me! _Kazahaya nodded. "Okay." It was a squeaky whisper but Rikuo heard him.

The two were holding each other when someone loudly blew their nose. Two heads looked over to see Kakei dabbing a tissue under his glasses. "Okay, enough before I break down completely!" He said and dropped his head back on Saiga's shaking shoulder.

"My man is a sucker for tender moments." Saiga told them as he cupped Kakei's head and dropped a kiss on it. "I must say, that was real sweet Rikuo. Didn't know you had it in you." Saiga laughed and ducked the napkin Rikuo threw at him.

"Shut up!" He said but Rikuo was smiling. "Kazahaya? Do you mind if we don't go right away? I'd like do something else first and then we'll go to the festival." Rikuo checked his watch, it was just after noon.

Kazahaya paused but then nodded. After what Rikuo had just said, he'd do just about anything Rikuo wanted. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Ever played soccer?" Rikuo asked with raised eyebrows.

**They** didn't go home but to a sporting goods store. They bought a soccer ball and some clothes then went to the park. On an empty stretch of field, Rikuo taught Kazahaya the basics of soccer. It was fun. He tripped himself several times but always got up with a laugh. After a couple hours, Kazahaya could do enough to have a game with Rikuo. Saiga was referee and Kakei cheered them on.

"You okay?" Rikuo said standing over him. Kazahaya had performed a spectacular kick but ended up on his back doing it.

"Yeah but I think I'm done. Ouch." Kazahaya said sitting up slowly.

"Is he okay?" Kakei ran up to them.

"I think I'm going have either a nice big bruise or you'll have to do yourself tonight." Kazahaya said bright eyes looking up at Rikuo.

"Let's get him home. A nice hot bath and a deep rub down and you'll be good as new." Rikuo said all this as he lifted Kazahaya into his arms and started walking to the car. "Got have you in good shape for tonight. No stiff back is going ruin my night! What are you guys waiting on? Come on!" He yelled over his shoulder to the laughing Kakei and Saiga.

"You guys aren't coming?" Kazahaya asked. He and Rikuo were dressed and ready to head to the festival. They'd kept it casual this time by wearing clean jeans and shirts supporting the festival. No kimonos this time around.

"We'll be there later. You guys go and have fun. We've spent more time there than you so we've seen most of what's going on. We'll show just before they start handing out the awards and meet you there." Saiga said and nodded discretely at Rikuo.

"How's your back?" Kakei asked. They had him soak in hot water for over an hour. Kakei had given him some mild muscle relaxants and then he'd massaged the teen's back all the while Rikuo had berated himself.

"I'm fine. Doesn't hurt at all. Really Rikuo, I had fun today."

"I just wanted share something with you that I loved to do. I never meant for you to get hurt, especially not today." Rikuo moved behind Kazahaya to once again check for himself that no bruise had formed.

"Well," Kazahaya hummed when Rikuo kissed up his spine. "Stop worrying so, I just had the breath knocked out me. I'm okay."

"It looks okay but tell me if it bothers you." Rikuo said adjusting Kazahaya's shirt.

"Stop already. He says he's fine so quit babying him. Go have fun and we'll see you later! Go!" Saiga got up to push them out the backdoor. He went back to Kakei.

"Who knew he had such a protective streak in him? Now we can do our thing so when they come home tonight, Kazahaya can have the night of his dreams. What?" He said as Kakei continued to look at him with a tender look.

"He's just like you. Guess some of your better qualities have rubbed off on him." Kakei teased. "You're right, let's get to work giving Kazahaya stars." Kakei started to move away but Saiga pulled him close and gave him a romantic kiss.

"I love it when you compliment me." Saiga spoke hugging Kakei.

* * *

**Rikuo** couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to deny Kazahaya _and_ himself the fun this festival could bring. Yes, he could see Tsukiko here having the time of her life and he hoped wherever she was that that was exactly what she was doing but that had nothing to do with Kazahaya. Looking down at Kazahaya, whose smile made everyone around them smile, was all that mattered. 

A whole city block, the mall and all the stores and restaurants were decorated with professional and homemade decorations. Some were huge and others were small but they were all colorful. There were animated ones and some that were nothing more than drawings but all were wonderful.

Kazahaya held Rikuo's hand and pointed out many that caught his eye but he wouldn't tell Rikuo which one was his. "I want it to be a surprise. I'll show it to you after they announce the winners. I don't want to do or worry about anything right now. I just want to enjoy being here."

"Okay, I'll wait." He agreed and let Kazahaya pull him into the mall where some bamboo trees had been set up. Streamers blew in the air conditioned building. All the colors of the rainbow were represented and there were tables here and there with people lined up to get streamers so that they could write down their wishes and add them to the multitude already hanging.

They found a spot to sit and began writing down wishes. Both asked for health, wealth and success for them and their friends. With Kazahaya's approval, Rikuo wished for Tsukiko be safe and happy. Rikuo watched as Kazahaya quietly wrote down a wish for lasting love and he in turn wished to always be with Kazahaya. Then each wished for other mundane or silly wishes for things such as chocolate, good weather, less work and more time to play. Of course there was something else Kazahaya had wanted to wish for.

"Are you really going to write that down?" Rikuo asked feeling a touch of red in his cheeks.

"Mm-hmm. But I'll add 'within reason' so that means you won't stay hard at all times." Kazahaya whispered and laughed as Rikuo looked away from him.

Rikuo had a thought then with a mischievous smile he wrote it down and showed it to Kazahaya. "Rikuo!" This time it was his turn to flush. Rikuo had just wished for his lover to always have a tight ass and be ready for him. Kazahaya had to laugh because in all his imaginings, he never thought he'd have this much fun.

Before long they made their way back outside. The awards were being given out there so that everyone could see who's decorations won by the big screens on up on the buildings. Since there were many awards, the guys roamed the booths playing games and eating until Kazahaya's category came up.

"I see them." Saiga said as he and Kakei walked along the packed sidewalk. "They're holding hands and Kazahaya is feeding him. I would never have suspected that Rikuo could be so romantic." Saiga thought of the normally gruff young man he was used to.

"It's Kazahaya. He brings it out in Rikuo, well Kazahaya and being in love. I'm glad he was able to let go of those old memories. They both deserve to be happy. How long before your decorations are to be judged?" Kakei asked trying to spot the boys but he just couldn't see as clearly as Saiga.

"Not long now. Let's join them and have a little fun then make our way closer to one of the big screens." Saiga led the way and before long they were all together and moving slowly into a position where they could see the one of the screens.

"This is your category kid - New/Original Homemade Designs by an Individual." Saiga moved to stand beside Kazahaya, excitement running through him. They'd worked hard on it and frankly, Saiga thought he should win it hands down.

Kazahaya was trembling. It was nerves because he wanted it to win and because this was the first time Kakei and Rikuo would see it. If nothing else, he really wanted Rikuo to like it. Kazahaya jumped when Rikuo stepped up behind him with his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm looking forward to this." He could feel Kazahaya's nerves and smiling began stroking the muscles underneath his hands. "You'll win, I'm sure of it." Rikuo wanted him to win something but if he didn't Rikuo hoped Kazahaya wouldn't be too disappointed and let it affect him enjoying the rest of the festival.

"AND FIRST PRIZE GOES TO - KUDO KAZAHAYA FOR HIS SILK CANVAS OF ORIHIME AND HIKOBOSHI STANDING IN THE MIST OF THE MILKY WAY, FINALLY MEETING!"

On the huge screen was and elaborate night scene with stars all around with a heavy gathering of stars forming a bridge on which stood a man and woman caught in a loving embrace. It was beautiful with the woman in a vivid red/white kimono and the man in blue/gold. He stood looking down at his lover and she up at him. The faces had no features but you only had to look to see and feel the love the two shared.

Kazahaya closed his eyes in relief but soon opened them when Saiga picked him up. "Yeah! I knew it! I knew you'd win!" He held Kazahaya up, both arms around the boy's hips and told the people nearest to them that Kazahaya had won.

When Saiga finally put him down, Kazahaya turned to see what Kakei and Rikuo thought of his decoration. Both men were still staring up at the screen where his and the other two winners decorations were still being displayed. Behind Kakei's glasses, his eyes were wide and Rikuo's mouth was hanging open. "Well? Do you…like it?"

Kakei couldn't believe how much work Kazahaya had done to make it but that wasn't what captivated him. The images of the lovers, even though they were supposed to be a man and woman, Kakei could see himself and Saiga in the figures or it could be Kazahaya and Rikuo. "It's remarkable." Kakei finally looked at Kazahaya a huge smile erupting on his face. "Simply wonderful." Kakei enfold Kazahaya in a tender hug. "I don't know how you did it." He looked over Kazahaya's shoulder at Saiga. "Did you - ?"

Saiga shook his head. "I gave him the pattern and showed him how to make it but how he was able to make it look like us – I don't know." He laughed still bemused by Kazahaya's skill.

"Well, it looks like you've got some hidden talents." Kakei pulled back then kissed each cheek. "You absolutely deserved to win." He let go and turned to Rikuo who was still blinking up at the screen.

"You…really did…that." Rikuo pointed but let his hand drop before it got very high. He suddenly faced Kazahaya. "Where is it? I want to see it – up close. Where is it?!" His voice was urgent.

Kazahaya looked nervous, "Umm Saiga, you told me but where exactly?" He glanced back at Rikuo and wondered why he looked so anxious.

Saiga frowned, "It's this way, come on. Hey! Cool it!" He complained as Rikuo gripped his arm and started pulling. "Rikuo!"

"I want to see it Saiga. Take me there." Rikuo spoke quietly his eyes full of emotion.

Saiga saw and thought he understood. "Next street over. Follow me."

Kakei took Kazahaya's cold hand and pulled him along. The smile had disappeared from the teen's face and Kakei hoped Rikuo wasn't going to say or do something to hurt Kazahaya's feelings.

It took them a little while because the crowds were getting denser as night fell. Saiga's large size and frown had many people stepping aside to let the four men get by. Finally Saiga stopped before a store selling electronics and there before the window was Kazahaya's decoration. Rikuo moved before him so that there was nothing between him and what Kazahaya had made.

Rikuo reached out his hand and one shaky finger hovered just before the embracing couple. He didn't touch it but traced his finger over their faces. "Kazahaya, come here." Without looking at Kazahaya, Rikuo held out his hand.

Kazahaya couldn't read Rikuo's mood. He wondered if he'd done something wrong. Reluctantly he let go of Kakei's hand and went to stand beside Rikuo. Tentatively he placed his hand in Rikuo's and it was gripped tightly.

"You did this? Why? Why did you make this Kazahaya?"

He was confused, "I wanted to…show how they felt. …How they were when at last they could be together. Rikuo…what's wrong? It's supposed to be…us too. Does it…remind you…of her? I'm sorr - !" He didn't get to finish because Rikuo drew him in tight and close.

Saiga and Kakei moved closer shielding the two from the crowd of onlookers. They were just able to hear what Rikuo said in reply to Kazahaya's question.

"When are you going to stop amazing me? What you made is so beautiful. I had to see it up close before my eyes. All that time you spent working and I never knew you would produce something that would stop my heart." Rikuo turned Kazahaya until he was standing in front of him. Covering Kazahaya's heart with one hand, Rikuo leaned down to speak into his lover's ear. "I can see us, there among the stars. We were separate – apart but we finally met and you captured it beautifully." Rikuo kissed his neck. "I love you _so much!"_ Rikuo held him tightly as a few tears escaped his eyes and the colors blurred as he looked at a physical representation of their love.

It was by far the best time they had ever had at a festival. Not only did Kazahaya win a prize but Saiga did too, so they had even more reasons to celebrate. Romance was everywhere as evidenced by all the loving, kissing couples. The children ran around making faces and jeering at the couples but it didn't matter. When the lights went out and every eye was turned to the heavens they were indeed graced by the sight of Orihime and Hikoboshi meeting.

* * *

**"Stop** Rikuo!" Kazahaya said in a harsh whisper but he was giggling when he said it so no one took him seriously. They were riding in the backseat on the way home from the festival. Rikuo's hand had made itself at home between Kazahaya's thighs. 

"Yeah right." Saiga said sarcastically. "Was I ever that horny?" He asked Kakei who laughed out loud.

"You're that horny now and you have been since the day we met! Thank God." Kakei still laughing reached over and found the evidence of Saiga's lust. "There's my trusty hard sausage." Kakei said filling his fist with Saiga's hard-on.

"Keep that up and we'll crash." Saiga said with a hitch in his voice. The teasing went on in the front and backseats of the car. In time, they made it home safely with all passengers eagerly ready for bed.

"I had the best time!" Kazahaya told them. "Thanks Saiga." Kazahaya hugged him close. A lot was included in that thanks – for helping with the decoration to being understanding when he needed someone to talk to.

"Your welcome kid." Saiga patted his back feeling all humble at the emotion coming from Kazahaya. "Go on now before Rikuo has to do himself." He said gruffly trying to make the moment lighter.

Kazahaya nodded and headed for the stairs where Rikuo waited. Once he was going up he heard Rikuo, "Everything all set?"

"Of course. Enjoy." Kakei said smiling.

Kazahaya turned to question them but Rikuo started tickling him and the only way for Kazahaya to get him to stop was to keep moving. "What was that about?" He asked breathlessly at the top of the stairs.

"A surprise for you although I don't know how I'll top the one you did." Rikuo stroked his hair. "Will you wait out here until I'm ready? There's some stuff I gotta do first."

"Yeah, okay. I'll wait." Kazahaya felt even more excitement than when they said his decoration had won.

"Good. It'll only take a minute. Promise." Rikuo leaned down and kissed Kazahaya lovingly. "Don't go anywhere."

"Uh-uh." Kazahaya said shaking his head. He stood in the dimly lit hall as he listened to Rikuo move about the apartment. Thoughts of earlier this week flitted through his mind, first the excitement building up to the star festival then the disappointment of not going. Kazahaya had made the decision to give up what he wanted to make Rikuo happy and Rikuo in turn had gone with him to the festival to make _him _happy. Kazahaya sighed and leaned back against the door. "If this is what being in love is about – then I want it forever."

"You got it!" Rikuo said and caught Kazahaya in his arms as he fell backwards into the apartment.

"Whoa!" Kazahaya started to laugh but his breath caught in his throat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw lit white candles. Straightening he turned to get a better look at the room. Hanging from the ceiling were shiny, silver stars. The walls had been covered with wallpaper that looked like a star-filled night sky. On the floor was a large mattress covered in silky sheets and pillows and there was soft music playing. Beside the mattress were glasses and a bottle of sparkling water, sushi and chocolate covered strawberries. "You did this?" Kazahaya's eyes were wide in his face.

Rikuo chuckled and pulled him in and closed the door. "No, Saiga and Kakei did it after I asked them to. I wanted to do something special for you."

Kazahaya gripped his arms. "When? When did you ask them?"

"Uh, yesterday. Why?" He asked almost blinded by Kazahaya's smile. "Hey, what's with the tears? Don't you like it?" Rikuo thought he'd done a good thing but Kazahaya looked like he was about to bawl.

"You did it way before you even saw my decoration. You were already planning this for a while!" Kazahaya knew he had a stupid grin on his face as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Rikuo's waist. "YOU LOVE ME!!!"

Rikuo fell back several steps but didn't fall or drop his burden. "So I guess you _do_ like it?" It was his turn to grin stupidly.

"Yes." Kazahaya framed Rikuo's face and kissed him. Everything that had happened over the last few days had been leading up to this night. They were in love and without meaning to had proved it several times over that the most important thing they had was each other.

Rikuo's heel hit the mattress and he slowly let Kazahaya slide down his body. "Undress me babe. I think your part of the wish has come true, what about mine?" He raised his arms as Kazahaya's hands slid firmly over his stomach and pecs trailing fire.

"Mmm?" Kazahaya's lips had locked onto a nipple but spoke around it. "Oh, my tight ass is definitely ready!" He said with enthusiasm. Finally the shirt was dropped onto the floor and Kazahaya walked behind Rikuo to stroke and kiss his back.

Rikuo stood as still as he could but just under his skin, his muscles grew tight in anticipation. Kazahaya was now undoing his pants. They fell to the floor about his ankles. He sucked in his breath as Kazahaya didn't waste any time in pulling down his briefs.

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo's ass, the muscles all tight and quivering. He kissed each cheek and slid his hands up Rikuo's hard thighs. "Do you want me Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked as his hands took hold of his lover's weapon.

"Always." Rikuo said and swooped down for Kazahaya's lips as he faced him again.

"Lay down." Kazahaya ordered. He pulled off Rikuo's shoes and clothes until he lay naked on the silver sheets. "You look good. Maybe my next decoration will be of you like this – waiting for me." Kazahaya stared hard at the long limbs, hard abs, even harder sex and the face of the man who could give him stars.

Rikuo smiled and tried to picture himself laid out in silk. "If it's for our eyes only, then I'd love for you to make one." He reached out and pulled on Kazahaya's pant's leg. "Are you just going to stand there looking?"

He inhaled deeply letting his eyes do what his hands would soon be doing. "I could. I could watch you like this all night. But..." Kazahaya pulled off his shirt and toed off his shoes. "I'll have more fun touching you." Pants and underwear came off at the same time and Kazahaya knelt next to Rikuo's warm hip.

"Looks like you're as hard as I am." Rikuo said as he scooted closer and touched his lips to Kazahaya's stiffness. "I really am addicted to you." Rikuo said as he opened his mouth and took Kazahaya inside.

He held onto Rikuo's shoulders as Rikuo sucked, licked, nipped and teased him. Kazahaya threw back his head and pushed his hips forward. Holding on for dear life, Kazahaya came under the waterfall of stars.

Rikuo lay still, head on one of the pillows and listened to Kazahaya try to breathe normally. His own erection pointed straight and true waiting but it didn't take long for Kazahaya to return the loving he'd just received and Rikuo unable to go through this alone – again took hold of Kazahaya's penis and took him with him.

"Here." Kazahaya sat up and reached for a strawberry. "This will get you up." He smiled as Rikuo obediently opened his mouth for the treat. Rikuo ate six before sitting up.

"How about you? You want some food?" Rikuo picked up some sushi and held it before Kazahaya. He laughed when Kazahaya all but gulped it down. "Hungry I see. Okay, let's eat." Propped up on pillows they fed each other in the candle lit room.

Kazahaya was lying in Rikuo's arms as they let their meal digest. "This is real isn't it? It's not a really good dream?" He asked quietly.

"Where'd that come from?" Rikuo asked surprised.

"It's just – all of a sudden...you're being so – good to me. Not that you weren't before! But, you rarely...do things like...this." Kazahaya was wishing he'd never said anything and just accepted Rikuo's behavior. Maybe Rikuo would change his mind if he thought Kazahaya was asking too much of him. "Ah!" Kazahaya found himself tossed across the mattress and Rikuo crawling on top of him.

"Did I feed you something that addled your brains? You did something – you were willing to sacrifice something for me and it...touched me. How could I not respond to show you what that meant? No, nights like tonight may not happen often but what I feel for you is very real twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Got that?"

He could feel the heat of Rikuo everywhere. They touched from the spot where Rikuo's forehead lay against his own down to their toes. It seemed as if they could be one body.

"Got it." Kazahaya whispered. He lifted his hips as Rikuo drew up one leg. Kazahaya wrapped his arms around Rikuo's back as he felt Rikuo enter him.

"You know, I think we'll stay just like this the rest of the night." Rikuo said as he settled in. "Just so there's no more doubts in your mind."

Kazahaya's eyes opened wide. It was throbbing inside him and Kazahaya tried to move his hips but Rikuo wouldn't let him. "Do it." Kazahaya whispered but Rikuo only shook his head. Kazahaya moved his other leg and Rikuo slipped in deeper. Kazahaya then tensed his muscles and he could see the sweat form on Rikuo's forehead. "Do it." He whispered again.

Rikuo wanted to tease Kazahaya, teach him a lesson for questioning him but it was proving too hard. Now Kazahaya's hands were holding onto his ass and pulling. Groaning loudly Rikuo drew back then pushed forward.

A smile of triumph exploded across Kazahaya's face as his body moved in rhythm with Rikuo's. He had absolute control over Rikuo but only because Rikuo let him. Love was give and take after all. It was glorious.

**The** stars seemed to move as Kazahaya thrust deeply into Rikuo. It was almost as if they were out under the night sky. Kazahaya remembered seeing Orihime and Hikoboshi meeting over the Milky Way and now how his body was joined with his lover's.

"Babe?" Rikuo asked from beneath him for Kazahaya had paused for a moment. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kazahaya surrounded by stars. It was an ideal place to be – in the heavens but Rikuo was glad that Kazahaya dwelled on the earth with him. "Hey, babe, take me with you." Rikuo said as he pushed backwards.

Kazahaya's smile was tender as he stoked one hand down Rikuo's back. "Always, Rikuo. The stars are only the first stop." Hips moving quickly, Kazahaya made good on his promise and took them both up into the night sky.

As the night finally ended and the stars could no longer be seen, Rikuo and Kazahaya drifted off to sleep. The two teens lay exhausted in one another's arms. Sheets tangled about their limbs as stars swung gently above them. Tanabata had been a test of sorts for them but in the end, the guys were able to make the star festival an extra special holiday and completely all about them...

* * *

**_Romantic nights out under the stars are for all lovers and absoultely legal..._**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! I've got a new fic for you. This holiday is called Health and Sports Day or Undokai. Its a national holiday to promote health and fitness. It's celebrated during the second week of October. I found a couple of different dates but I've selected October 7th and 8th for this fic. Actually, in some places it goes on all week long. Anyway I've let our two favorite teens play some sports and of course some intimate type sports to celebrate this particular holiday. I'm not big on watching sports myself so please forgive me if I've gotten some of the terminology wrong!_

_Have fun and go workout!_

* * *

_**Sports and Kisses**_

**Rikuo **was tired and excited at the same time. By this time tomorrow, all the build up and training would be over and things could go back to normal. Turning off the bathroom light, he yawned, stretched and headed for bed. It was empty. Looking around he saw Kazahaya sitting on the couch.

Legs spread wide, elbows on knees, Kazahaya was watching TV. His body was rocking backwards and forwards and one knee was jumping. Kazahaya was obviously a bundle of nerves.

"Hey, come on to bed. We've got to get started early tomorrow." Rikuo yawned again as he went to the bed and pulled the covers back. All he could think about was holding Kazahaya and sleeping until the alarm or Saiga woke them long before the sun appeared in the sky.

Kazahaya looked over his shoulder, a finger in his mouth while he nibbled on a fingernail. "Nuh-uh, I'm going to watch TV for a while. I'll keep the volume down, though. Night Rikuo." Kazahaya smiled quickly and turned back to the TV.

Rikuo watched him cross and uncross his legs several times as his foot continuously tapped the floor. _He's going to stay up all night. Those nerves of his won't let him sleep. _"Kazahaya, come on to bed. Maybe if you lay down you'll sleep. You've trained hard and I know you'll do well." Rikuo sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his lover.

Kazahaya knew he couldn't fool Rikuo. Getting on his knees, he turned to look at Rikuo. "Yeah, I know I'll be okay, that's not it. There'll be all those people watching. I've never had so many people watching me before. They'll be staring. Rikuo what if I can't do it? If I get stage fright or something?!"

Rikuo smiled as Kazahaya hung his head and shoulders over the couch. He never failed to make him smile. He understood Kazahaya's worries though. There were many things Kazahaya hadn't done growing up like playing sports before a large crowd. _I've got to get him to relax and sleep or all his hard work will have been for nothing._

For the past two months or so, they'd gotten up early everyday for training. Saiga had set a schedule and Rikuo, Kazahaya and Kakei had followed it faithfully. As a result, they were faster, stronger and more muscular. They were more than ready to win each and every event they were entered in. But the nerves had finally caught up to Kazahaya and if he didn't get some rest, the disappointment would be crushing.

"I should never have let Saiga talk me into doing this!" Kazahaya whined, head still hanging over the couch. "Aww man, if I don't do it, he'll loose all the money he bet on me! Dammit!" Kazahaya yelled at the floor.

He had an idea. Rikuo was sure it would work but would it take away too much of their energy? Saiga had forbid them from making love too much during the training and they'd reluctantly obeyed. Occasionally they'd given in unable to resist each other but then found it hard to do their exercises and work too. So for the most part, they'd been good little boys but maybe he needed to break the rules and give Kazahaya an outlet for all his nervous energy.

_Yeah, this time it's just for Kazahaya. Besides he always has double the amount energy that I have! _Rikuo smiled and stood. "Turn off the TV and come to me Kazahaya." Rikuo's voice was low and commanding.

Kazahaya froze. He wondered if he'd made Rikuo angry. Very slowly he pushed his body upright. He blinked several times as the blood left his head then cautiously peered at Rikuo. "I'll be quiet – promise. I'll only keep you awake if I come to bed now Rikuo. Maybe I should sleep in my bed anyway. I…" Kazahaya stopped afraid he'd pushed Rikuo too far when he walked towards him.

Calmly Rikuo walked over to the couch, found the remote and turned off the TV. Next he faced Kazahaya and held out a hand. "Come with me – now."

Kazahaya shivered. It was a command that expected immediate obedience. Slowly and completely unsure what was about to happen, Kazahaya got up and placed his hand in Rikuo's.

Rikuo smiled, enclosed Kazahaya's fingers in his and pulled him over to the bed. "Now let's see what I can do to relax you. Strip for me babe." He positioned Kazahaya so that he was standing with his legs against the bed.

Kazahaya blinked. _Does Rikuo want to have sex? But we can't!_ He shook his head frantically. "No Rikuo, we can't. Saiga will kill us…and-and we might lose if we use up all our energy tonight. No way, we can't!" He stomped his foot and tried to tamp down the urges Rikuo had started inside him.

Rikuo laughed then reached out to cup Kazahaya's jaw. "We won't have sex but I can give you some pleasure and then you'll be able to relax and sleep." His fingers stroked the side of Kazahaya's neck. Already he could tell his lover was aroused. Kazahaya's eyes were wide, his mouth open ever so slightly and the fine tremors just beneath his skin, gave the teen away.

"But that's still sex! We shouldn't Rikuo…stop that!" He yelled but he didn't really mean it. Rikuo's other hand had slipped under his T-shirt and was alternately playing with his nipples. "Rikuo I don't this is a good idea." Kazahaya was leaning into the touch, letting himself be seduced.

Rikuo pulled Kazahaya close and took his mouth. He made love to moist lips and tongue. He felt Kazahaya's hands grip his hips and hold on for dear life. Rikuo was also being aroused but this time he wanted only for Kazahaya to have his pleasure. He wanted to push and tease the teen over the edge. It would be hard not taking him but Rikuo thought he could do it and use the sexual tension to help him. At the same time he was sure this night would motivate Kazahaya to do his best and forget his fears.

Kazahaya forgot his argument. He wanted his man. He wanted to take him and to be taken. They'd been abstaining and it had been so difficult but now Rikuo was kissing and touching him, so he returned the favor. Kazahaya slipped his hands inside the shorts Rikuo was wearing and cupped his tight ass. Pressing close, he could feel Rikuo's erection against his stomach and wondered how soon it would be before Rikuo slipped inside him.

Rikuo broke the kiss and stepped back capturing Kazahaya's hands. "Oh no you don't. We're not having sex remember. I'm just going to blow your mind a little and then we're going to sleep." He'd been smiling but now looked wary when Kazahaya gave him a sexy look. It was a look that lovers gave each other when they knew what the other _really_ wanted.

"So you say but that tells me different. You want me and you can have me." Kazahaya nodded towards the penis tenting Rikuo's shorts. He licked his lips then moved closer to place a kiss just below Rikuo's chin.

His nostrils flared. Rikuo did want Kazahaya – wanted him in the worst way but his will was stronger – he could wait. "Hmm, where did that reluctance go you showed minutes ago?" He had to laugh when Kazahaya just shrugged. "You're right, I want you but I won't take you. And don't think you'll change my mind!" Rikuo could tell by the amusement in Kazahaya's eyes that the teen thought he could do just that. Looking down at the captured hands he still held, Rikuo got an idea.

Rikuo jerked Kazahaya closer and bit his bottom lip. "Looks like we're getting started early on the games. We'll just have to see whose strategy works better."

Kazahaya's eyes lit up. "You're on. I wanna be on top." He grinned.

"I'll remember that but nothing's going to happen while you've still got your clothes on." Rikuo released Kazahaya, stepped back and took off his own T-shirt.

Seeing that Rikuo was getting naked, Kazahaya eagerly dropped his shorts then crossed his arms to pull off his shirt.

He was waiting for that moment. While Kazahaya's face was hidden in cotton, Rikuo quickly grabbed something out of the drawer from the nightstand.

"Ha! I beat you!" Kazahaya crowed when he saw Rikuo was still wearing his shorts.

"I had to watch." Rikuo shrugged and held in his laugh as Kazahaya blushed. "Lie down and let's get started." Rikuo moved forward until Kazahaya had no choice but to fall back on the bed. Kazahaya bounced and sat with his legs wide open displaying everything that Rikuo wanted. "Nice position and what do you know, I fit right in there." He placed one knee so close that it brushed Kazahaya's scrotum.

Kazahaya shook at the brief touch and wanting more, slid back on the bed, held out his arms and invited Rikuo to join him.

The invitation was accepted. Rikuo was on his knees between Kazahaya's thighs. He leaned down and licked at Kazahaya's belly button before slowly kissing his way up to his lover's mouth. Again he kissed him as if they were making love with their mouths.

Kazahaya lost himself. He rubbed and stroked Rikuo's shoulders and back while he lifted his hips to silently beg Rikuo to touch him where he burned.

It was so hard – resisting Kazahaya's advances. Considering their positions, he could slip inside him easily but Rikuo wanted to prove to himself that he could pleasure Kazahaya without loosing control. Bringing his hands to Kazahaya's shoulders, he slowly broke the kiss. "Feeling better babe?"

"Hmm, oh yeah. Definitely. Thanks." Kazahaya said smiling as he traced Rikuo's lips with one finger. He hissed as Rikuo took it in his mouth and sucked lightly. "You know, it's time you took off those shorts so I can win." Kazahaya's grin was evil and sexy.

"You think so, do you?" Rikuo had once again captured Kazahaya's hands and held them against his racing heart. Holding them with one hand, Rikuo reached behind him and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Quickly he fastened the padded shackles onto his lover's wrist then sprang forward pulling Kazahaya's hands over his head and attached the cuffs to special hook he'd put up for occasions just like these.

Shocked and dazed, Kazahaya looked from Rikuo and back at his captured hands, or he tried to. "Rikuo! Wh-what? Why?" He'd been so sure that he and Rikuo were going to have some playful sex and now…was he going to leave him this way?

"Hey don't look at me like that babe. I'm not going to leave you hanging. I said I'd make you cum so you could rest and relax and that's what I'm going to do. This is all about you, okay?" Kazahaya had turned hurt eyes to him and Rikuo had rushed to explain. "I just needed you to stop touching me or I'd have given in and tomorrow, I wouldn't have been good for anything." Rikuo confessed.

Kazahaya blinked and even though he really wanted to make love with Rikuo, his explanation reassured Kazahaya that he'd been very close to making Rikuo loose control. "You don't have to. I'm sure I can sleep now – let me go. Really, if you can wait then so can I." It would hurt not to satisfy his desires but Kazahaya didn't want to do this without Rikuo.

Rikuo smiled down at him. He knew Kazahaya meant what he said but he had no intention of stopping now. "I do have to. I'm not going to leave you like this; I had too much fun getting you in this state!" Rikuo looked at Kazahaya's trapped hands, arms and shoulders straining; his chest and stomach muscles tight and quivering and of course, his sex hard and trembling. "I'm going tease you then when you can't wait one more second, I'm going to push you over the edge." Rikuo promised as his hands stroked Kazahaya from chest to hips.

Kazahaya bucked. He knew Rikuo was as good as his word and the man did not disappoint. At one point all Rikuo did was stroke his thighs – down the quads, around to the hamstrings and over his sensitive inner thighs.

Rikuo sat on his knees between Kazahaya's widely spread thighs and marveled at them. "I'm going to enjoy watching you run tomorrow in those tight little shorts. I'm going to see these thighs and remember tonight." Rikuo looked up to see Kazahaya hiding his face in his arms. "Hey babe, if you promise to win to tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you at the finish line ready to give you a real prize. Would you like me to be your prize for winning? I promise to be much more satisfying than some dumb medal."

"Yessss. Yes, please…just hurry!" Kazahaya bit his arm. The fact that Rikuo wasn't touching his penis only made it ache worse.

He laughed deeply in his throat and moved so that he was lying on his stomach. Rikuo pushed Kazahaya's legs upwards and began kissing the backs of his thighs and making very light teasing brushes against his captive's scrotum. When Kazahaya's legs began to jerk in his hands, he knew it was time. Rikuo rose again so that he could reach the hard object of his desire.

Kazahaya moaned deeply as two large hands wrapped around him. Fingers tangled in the hair there and he waited for the stroking to start. It didn't. Blinking, almost crying he looked to Rikuo.

"You'll win for me, won't you babe? I _really_ want to be your reward. We'll find somewhere private and we'll do it as soon as possible! Win Kazahaya!"

"I will win if means I get you." Somehow he'd found the breath to speak. Kazahaya stared into Rikuo's eyes and made his promise.

Rikuo's hands tightened and he moved them slowly up and just as slowly down. "Just what I wanted to hear. Now…" Rikuo lowered his head and touched his tongue to the wet flesh of his lover's penis. He tasted Kazahaya's passion and hungry for more – swallowed him whole.

**Rikuo** released him then massaged Kazahaya's trembling arms. Soon they were spooned tightly together both now very sleepy. It seemed his plan had worked for his bedmate was completely boneless and yawning repeatedly. He was sure Kazahaya would be asleep in moments.

"Hey, thanks. I needed that." Kazahaya said in the darkness.

"Absolutely my pleasure." He kissed Kazahaya's ear.

"Mmm, one more thing. If you win your match, I'll return the favor." Kazahaya's smile was sleepy and sexy as he imagined removing Rikuo's boxing shorts and giving _him_ a big reward.

Rikuo tightened his arms around Kazahaya and his still semi-erect penis pushed forward against Kazahaya. "Deal. I'll be waiting in the changing room for you. Should I make it a knock out?" Right now, he already felt like a champion.

"If you want but maybe go a couple of rounds so you're all sweaty and sexy." Kazahaya suggested. His dreams were all going to be of the coming events tomorrow and he wasn't thinking about the sports.

Rikuo again laughed. "Sweaty, right. Sounds like a plan. Night babe."

"Night champ."

* * *

**Saiga **stood outside the apartment door and when he could no longer hear anything, quietly turned away to sit down on the top step. He hadn't meant to listen to the love play between them but now he couldn't be more pleased by his inadvertent eavesdropping. He'd only come up to check on Kazahaya because he'd been so out of it tonight. They knew competing in sports was something relatively new for Kazahaya and Saiga had been worried that Kazahaya would back out at the last minute so he'd come upstairs to try and calm him down but Rikuo had done that and more. 

Rikuo had used sex to calm Kazahaya's nerves then offered himself up as a prize if Kazahaya won. In turn, Rikuo also had to win for the exact same reason. "I wonder if I can use a little sexual temptation to get them to do well in all of their events." Saiga muttered to himself with an evil grin. He was thinking that it could probably work on Kakei as well. Rikuo and Kazahaya hadn't been the only ones abstaining from sex. It had been hard to not touch Kakei's body especially since he'd seen what the training had done to tone a body he already wanted like mad. "I could have some real fun tomorrow as well as collect a lot of money." Saiga began to laugh softly as he crept back down the stairs.

**Saiga** woke them before the alarm could even go off. "Get up! Up, up, up!" He burst in and seeing them all warm and cuddled together - they did not look like two boys ready to kick some ass. "Don't you know, today's the day?! GET OUT OF BED!"

"All right! Geez." Rikuo squeezed Kazahaya then rolled out of bed. I'll shower first. Check our gear, okay?"

"Sure. Morning Saiga. Do we get some breakfast? I'm really hungry." Kazahaya sat up and stretched.

"Of course, I'm just about to start cooking. I just wanted to be sure you guys were up. You need to do some light stretches to warm up those muscles, okay?"

Kazahaya nodded and stood. He was back in his shirt and shorts because they had known Saiga would come to wake them and they didn't want him to know what they'd been up to last night.

Saiga went to Kazahaya and turned him to face him. "You okay? You were acting jumpy last night." Saiga needed to see for himself if Rikuo's actions had really worked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just…needed a good night's sleep. I'm pretty sure I'll win my race Saiga. Damn sure." Kazahaya grinned up at him.

Saiga returned the grin. "Good, I'm glad to hear it." He patted Kazahaya's shoulder then slid it down his chest, casually stroked a nipple and let his hand rest over Kazahaya's heart. "Just do your best." Saiga smiled to see Kazahaya's nipples stand up. "Okay, I'm going to start breakfast. Don't take too long!" _Yep, all my guys are going to win since I plan on using sex to motivate them!_

Kazahaya watched Saiga leave with a bemused expression. He shivered slightly as he remembered Saiga's touch. "Must have just happened." Saiga hadn't so much as touched them except for training and there had been nothing sexual about all that rigorous exercise. Shrugging Kazahaya checked again to make sure they had what they needed for the day.

* * *

**Health** and Sports Day was actually going to go on for two days. The store would be closed like most businesses and people would be out either participating in games or watching them. Younger kids had silly races and games but the activities Saiga had signed the guys up for were all regular sports. Sunday they would participate in different sporting events and on Monday they would sit back and watch others compete. Everything that had come before - the sweating and training would all come into play today. 

First off was tennis; a singles match for Kakei and a doubles match for Kazahaya and Rikuo. Then an exhibition match between Kakei and Kazahaya in karate followed by a game of soccer. In the afternoon, a boxing match for Rikuo then at end the day some track and field. It was going to be a hard day of play.

* * *

**Breakfast** was large and designed to wake up the athletes and give them as much energy as possible for their tennis matches. Saiga was their torturer and couch. He'd rented a jeep for the day to haul them and their equipment around from place to place. They arrived at the local tennis courts early and Saiga had them warming up as soon as they got there. When it almost time for Kakei's match, his was first, the foursome split up. The way things were set up, the boys wouldn't be playing until later. 

Saiga escorted Kakei into the locker room. He carried Kakei's gym bag and tennis racket. There were several men in there changing and getting ready for their matches.

"Hey Saiga, Kakei! You guys ready to loose your shirts? Those thin arms of yours won't be able to return any of my serves!" One man taunted, a business acquaintance of theirs and the man who'd bet he'd win against Kakei. He was tall like Saiga and well muscled. "I sure am going to enjoy spending your money Saiga."

Saiga just laughed and Kakei didn't even look at the man but that small secretive smile of his graced his lips. "We'll see if you feel the same way at match point." Saiga said as Kakei stripped of his shirt displaying well toned arms and abs – the results of the past months training.

"Damn. Looks like he's going to make you work for that win." Another man commented as they watched Kakei reveal taunt thighs and calves.

"Whatever." Kakei's opponent grumbled as he picked up his racket and left the locker room.

Both of them laughed as Kakei put on his shirt and shorts. Before long it was just the two of them left. Kakei tied his shoes, stood up and held out his hand for his racket. "Should I play with his ego first or just end it quickly?"

Saiga grabbed his hand and pulled Kakei into his arms. Warm lips captured Kakei's tongue. Saiga completely dominated the kiss with one hand behind Kakei's head the other inside his shorts cupping his ass. When neither could no longer breathe, Saiga broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against his lover's and spoke breathlessly, "Either's fine with me just remember…I'll be waiting for you. I'm so hard; I don't want to let you go. I want this," He squeezed a firm cheek. "And I'll be watching it the whole time so make it move for me." Saiga took Kakei's lips one more time then abruptly let him go. "Shit, I think I over did it. It's been so damn long, I gotta get out of here! Win for me!" Saiga backed away with a pained smile then hurried out the door.

Kakei shakily sat back down then lay on the bench. "He's a devil, evil through and through…but I'll beat that jerk quickly and then you damn well better give me what I need Saiga!" Kakei muttered as he thought of cold streams and blocks of ice. When he finally stood his erection wasn't poking a hole in his shorts but lying against his thigh. "Maybe no one will notice." Kakei laughed, picked up his racket and went to play the fastest game of tennis ever.

* * *

**"Whoa,** what did you do to Kakei?" Kazahaya asked Saiga after seeing the intense expression Kakei wore as he walked onto the court but soon noticed the big man was sitting anxiously on the edge of the seat watching Kakei's every move and just laughed. Something had obviously happened in the locker room. 

Rikuo smiled too as he watched Kakei beat his opponent in fifteen minutes. He and Kazahaya hurt themselves laughing as Saiga jumped up the minute Kakei received his award and raced to Kakei's side. The two of them disappeared for the next half hour. In fact the boys were about to leave the locker room for their own match when a flushed and slightly out of breath Saiga appeared.

"Just made it!" Saiga grinned at them. They looked good, ready to take on the world. "Now you just follow Rikuo's lead, okay kid? Remember the timing we worked so hard on." Saiga was sure Kazahaya would have no problems, the kid was a natural athlete.

"What'cha been doing?" Kazahaya asked slyly, eyes dancing. He was more interested in what happened between Saiga and Kakei than tennis.

Saiga straightened his shades and walked towards them. "Like you don't know. Once on the court, take a good look at Kakei. He's wearing the most satisfied expression." Saiga's tone was smug as he circled each teen's waist. "I scoped out your opponents and this should be easy for you guys."

Rikuo was still smiling at Saiga who still hadn't caught his breath. "Will Kakei be sitting or standing as he watches the match?" He too was unconcerned about the up coming match. Both of them started laughing again as they imagined Kakei being unable to sit after some hard loving from Saiga.

"Ha, ha, very funny. And I came in here to wish you luck, give you some sage advice and…to get your dicks hard!" That quickly Saiga's hands slipped into their shorts, bypassed their underwear, took their balls in his tender grip and squeezed. "Why did you stop laughing?" It was his turn to enjoy himself.

"Saiga!" Kazahaya was shifting from foot to foot as Saiga's hand stroked and squeezed gently.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rikuo asked as he bent forward slightly.

"I'm just helping you guys get motivated to win your match. I promise to finish this 'hand job' if you win." Saiga spoke in Kazahaya's ear then nibbled on his ear lobe. "Hmm, think you can win for me?" This time his kissed Rikuo on the neck. Saiga couldn't believe how quickly his own erection was returning as he sexed up the boys.

"Dammit Saiga, we've got to be out on the court in a few minutes!" Rikuo growled as he looked down to see a hard shaft inside his shorts.

"Hmmm?" Saiga was getting distracted because Kazahaya had turned into him and was rubbing against his hip. "Oh!" Over the PA came the announcement that the doubles match would be starting soon. "Whoa, okay." Very gently he let go of Rikuo first and as he withdrew his hand, raked his nails oh so lightly over the bunched muscles of his ass.

Rikuo groaned as he moved away quickly. He disappeared into the shower and shortly came the sound of running water. He reappeared in a moment with two wet towels. "Get out Saiga. I don't know how the hell we're supposed to play let alone win now!"

Kazahaya moaned as Saiga released him. He could barely stand and Saiga was going to leave him like this?!

Saiga felt a little bad, he may have gone too far – again, especially with the kid. "Sorry guys, I think I'll leave now. Just do your best okay?" Feeling horny and guilty, Saiga left to go join Kakei.

Kazahaya was leaning against the lockers staring down at himself when Rikuo pulled down his shorts and underwear. "Rikuo we don't have TIMEEEEE! DAMN THAT'S COLD!!"

Rikuo smiled grimly then pulled down his own shorts and wrapped the cold towel around his penis. "Deal with it – we don't have time for a cold shower." They stayed in the locker room until the last possible moment. The cold towels worked and took off the edge but they were walking bow-legged as they entered the court.

It was a hard game – for the competition. Rikuo and Kazahaya were sexually frustrated and mad at Saiga for making them that way before the match. Except for the first game, they won all the others not allowing the other pair to score at all. Once Rikuo smashed the ball into the opposite court, both he and Kazahaya turned to look at Saiga – he owed them.

Saiga just smiled and rubbed his hands together so they would be ready to take care of the guys and for the money he would soon be collecting.

Back in the jeep, three men were very relaxed and loose as Saiga drove. He'd taken care of them just as he'd promised but Saiga decided too much sexy teasing would wear them out so he decided to back off a little. They could now afford to loose a bet or two since he'd already won some money.

* * *

**Karate** was next. There was time to grab a bite to eat and shower before they arrived at the dojo. Kazahaya and Kakei were opening for the other official matches so there would be no real winner or looser here. 

"Hey, it's just you and me out there playing as usual. Okay Kazahaya-kun?" Kakei appeared behind Kazahaya as he peered out at the packed room.

"No, no I don't think so." Kazahaya said with a shaky voice. His wide eyes sought Kakei's. "I might pass out!"

"Grasshopper!" Kakei said sternly then laughed along with Kazahaya when stood up straight then bowed automatically. "I've trained you well, Grasshopper. You'll do fine Kazahaya. Once I attack you, you won't think of anything else except for how to beat me."

"Should I try? I mean we're just the pre-show entertainment. Aren't we just showing off some moves?" Kazahaya hadn't even thought of what they were supposed to go out there and do.

"Maybe so but I wanna look good while I'm doing it and if I pound your skinny ass into the matt to do it then all the better for me." Kakei said looking Kazahaya up and down with the attitude that beating Kazahaya was going to be easy.

"Wait a minute, I'm no pussy! You won't take me down that easy!" Kazahaya said and stepped forward into Kakei's face.

"Hmph, we'll see won't we?" Kakei taunted as he saw the light of battle flash in Kazahaya eyes, his nerves now all gone. Just then the announcer called for them.

"Beat your ass we will." Kazahaya muttered, tightened his belt and strutted out onto the matt.

It was a real fight because Kazahaya really wanted to beat Kakei. He'd only been able to do it a few times since Kakei knew so much more than him but today was special. He was in front of a crowd and somewhere out there Rikuo was watching. The bout only lasted for a short time but as time ran down, Kazahaya was getting desperate. Kakei was scoring more hits than him.

He hit the matt hard as Kakei took him down with one arm behind his back. Kakei rested just over his buttocks and Kazahaya bucked up trying to get loose. Kakei's strong body held him in place but Kazahaya's trapped hand brushed Kakei's crotch. Kazahaya had an idea.

Placing a hand on the matt and making sure that his hand was in the right position, Kazahaya pushed up with all his might at the same time gripping Kakei's penis in a tight fist. With their bodies so close, no one but the two of them knew what was happening. Kazahaya grinned in triumphant as a surprised Kakei let go of his arm. Not wasting a second, Kazahaya acted, flipping Kakei over and pinning him just as the bell rang. Kazahaya jumped up screaming, **"I won!"** Much to the delight of the crowd.

They walked in silence back to the changing room with Kazahaya smiling and waving to the crowd but once there, Kakei slammed Kazahaya against the door and held him there. "That was cheating, you know." His voice was low and dangerous.

Kazahaya knew fear. A soft spoken Kakei was someone he tended to avoid at all costs but he couldn't run now. "I-I'm sorry." He squeaked.

Kakei stared at him not speaking then burst out laughing. "Good job Kazahaya-kun. You found my weakness and went for the win but I'll be more careful in the future. I happen to know that _this_ is your weakness as well." He took hold of Kazahaya's flesh and stroked it until it was firm. "I look forward to our next match." Kakei leaned forward and still smiling kissed Kazahaya's confused mouth.

**Saiga** and Rikuo laughed and congratulated Kazahaya when Kakei told them how the teen had won. They had noticed a look of surprise on Kakei's face but they hadn't known why.

"So what's the name of that move 'Penis Lock'?" Saiga asked grinning.

Kakei laughed not at all embarrassed at how he'd lost to Kazahaya. "Sure why not? But I've warned my dear Kazahaya that now since he's used this special move, I'm free to use it too." Kakei turned and looked over his shoulder at Kazahaya.

"Why can't it be just my move? You've got special moves I can't use." Kazahaya complained folding his arms.

"Only because you haven't learned them yet. Penis Lock on the other hand, while devious, is a move I can do very well. Do you need me to show it to you again?" Very quickly, Kakei reached into the backseat and placed his hand between Kazahaya's legs.

"Quit it Kakei! I've gotta play soccer in a little while!" Kazahaya was also trying to save himself for Rikuo's boxing match. He would finally get to have Rikuo and fooling around now would take away from that.

Kakei raised an eyebrow but after one more loving stroke, he left Kazahaya alone. "Spoil my fun." He pouted and turned around.

"Let's just get through this day and then we can go back to being sex maniacs! Okay?" Saiga said to which everybody laughed knowing it was basically true.

* * *

**Rikuo** jumped up and down lightly, he was ready to get started because soccer was his sport and something he did well. He looked over at Kazahaya as he stretched. His lover was going to be their secret weapon. Kazahaya played a decent game but it was his speed that was going to win the game for them. 

"Just be careful, there are some rough bastards that play soccer." Rikuo approached Kazahaya and placed a hand against his neck. "I don't want you hurt." He remembered not too long ago when Kazahaya had landed hard on his back while he'd been teaching him the game and he didn't want anything like that to happen again.

"I'll watch out for them." Kazahaya loved the tender look in Rikuo's eyes and the warmth of his touch against his skin. "You too."

"Don't look at me like that or I'll give these people more than a game to watch." Rikuo growled softly. Kazahaya was practically begging to be kissed. "Remember, we've got an appointment after my boxing match."

"I haven't forgotten but you've gotta win first. Win and then I'll really give you something to celebrate." Kazahaya said softly then laughed as Rikuo's eyes flashed as he abruptly left him.

There definitely were some hard players on the opposing team. Many players were pushed around and ended up eating grass as the ball was passed or stolen. Rikuo proved to be a dominate player, often stealing the ball and taking it to the goal. The score was 2 – 2 and Rikuo had the ball. He looked for a slim body and quickly found Kazahaya just ahead and to the right of him. During the game, Kazahaya had mainly passed the ball to the go-getters but it had been the plan that the final goal would be his. He'd played well but not so well that anyone suspected that he would be their ace in the hole.

Rikuo grinned; they were at the opposite end from their goal. He stood with a foot on the ball and yelled out, "Now!" Their team formed around Rikuo guarding him and without the other players noticing, provided an open space for him to pass the ball to Kazahaya.

Rikuo's feet flashed and passed the ball to Kazahaya. He got it no problem and took off. At first they waited for Kazahaya to pass it back for one of the other players to take it to the goal but they got fooled. He ran with it, and left almost all of them in his dust. Kazahaya had practiced his kick everyday and now unerringly placed the ball inside the goal leaving the goalie face down in the grass.

"Babe!" Rikuo caught up to Kazahaya and hugged him. The rest of the team jumped on them knocking them to the ground and in the midst of arms and legs, Rikuo stole a kiss.

They carried Kazahaya on their shoulders around the field and he lapped up every moment of attention. As his teammates congratulated him, Kazahaya wondered why he'd been so nervous last night about being in front of a crowd but then, he remembered what Rikuo had done to relax him. He was now glad he'd been so nervous because of how things turned out and for the loving that was to come in just a little while.

Saiga took them back to the store to rest and once upstairs, they were asleep in moments. He'd timed things as best he could so that the boys could rest between events. When they woke after an hour or so he'd fill them with energy boosting foods to get them through the rest of the day. Saiga found it funny to see them sleeping in separate beds but he guessed the temptation was too much considering he knew what was going to happen after Rikuo knocked out his opponent.

* * *

**"Looking** good." Saiga said as he laced up Rikuo's gloves. Rikuo's bare chest and shoulders rippled with the accumulated muscles he'd built up over the past month. Even now he was moving from foot to foot keep his body warm and loose. 

"He's big isn't he?" Rikuo looked at a picture of the guy he would be fighting. "An American." The guy was pointing at the camera and growling.

"You're the same size. He's no taller than you and you're just as big. It'll be a good fight." Saiga stepped back as Rikuo began shadow boxing. If Rikuo wanted he could take up boxing professionally but knew that while he was good at boxing, Rikuo would choose soccer over boxing any day. Out there on the field was where he really shined.

"Yeah but he's got more experience, had more bouts." Rikuo began to doubt that he'd win. He wasn't scared but he wasn't sure that he'd be able to put up a good enough fight to win. There was a knock on the door and Saiga opened it.

Kakei and Kazahaya stood in the doorway with smiles on their faces. Kakei went to stand beside Saiga while Kazahaya went to Rikuo.

"I'd hate to fight you. Damn, if you don't look like a professional prize fighter!" Kazahaya grinned at Rikuo. Looking behind Rikuo at the poster on the wall, Kazahaya lost his smile. "He looks tough but nothing you can't handle, right? He may have won some fights but that doesn't mean a damn thing." Kazahaya reached out and let his hands travel up Rikuo's biceps until he reached his taunt shoulders. "Knock him out – for me. Remember you said you'd be my champ. You will, won't you Rikuo?" Kazahaya's eyes searched Rikuo's until he saw the intensity he knew Rikuo would need in the ring.

Seeing how completely Kazahaya believed that he could win, Rikuo felt a surge of love and confidence in his chest. He dipped his head and shared that feeling through his lips with Kazahaya.

"Yeah, I'll be your champ. I don't wanna wait, as soon as the fight is over – I'll be looking for you." Rikuo spoke against Kazahaya's mouth.

Kazahaya nodded. "I'll be here to celebrate your victory with you – count on it."

"Absolutely." Rikuo said with a smile. Just then someone knocked on the door saying it was time. "Well, here I go." He kissed Kazahaya again and with Saiga at his side left for the ring.

Kakei and Kazahaya followed. "Nice work, he was feeling a little jittery." He spoke in the boy's ear. The crowd was small but very loud.

"He always helps me out; it was nice to be able to do the same for him." Kazahaya turned wide eyes to Kakei. "I hope that American doesn't hurt him or I'll have to kick his ass!"

Kakei blinked then laughed at Kazahaya's fierce expression. "And I bet you'd hurt him too. Rikuo will be fine and the two of you will be together very soon." Kakei knew that thought alone would ensure Rikuo's win.

Kazahaya couldn't sit but stood and watched the fight that lasted five rounds. The first was just the two fighters checking each other out. The American took the next two but Rikuo rebounded in the end once he heard Kazahaya yell at him to stop playing around and finish it. Kazahaya figured that would make him mad enough to win and it did.

"Get out Saiga." Rikuo said when his gloves were off. "Kazahaya is coming." He picked up some water and poured it down his throat.

"Let me treat the cuts first dammit." Saiga fussed. He'd gotten one over his eye and a busted lip. Not to mention the shiner that was starting to appear around his left eye.

"You got careless in the second and third rounds. Kazahaya's gonna be upset to see that handsome face of yours so messed up." Mercilessly he cleaned and dressed the cuts. "As it is you might have to drop out of your last event, you took quiet a beating out there."

"I'll be fine. I won't let Kazahaya down." But Rikuo was a bit ashamed to get beat up so badly. He'd been shocked at the American's strength and his doubts had returned but hearing Kazahaya yell at him had focused his desire to win. There was one short knock on the door and Rikuo stood up.

Kazahaya walked in and looked at Rikuo. His expression was calm, giving away nothing. "Is he okay?" Kazahaya spoke to Saiga first.

Saiga looked from one boy to the other. Emotions were so thick; Saiga thought he could probably make some soup with it. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Some cuts but nothing that needs stitches. Not much we can do about the bruises and I figure he'll be sore for a few days. He's okay kid." Saiga walked to him and squeezed his shoulder. "Be gentle with him." Saiga said with a smile and joined Kakei in the hallway.

"Congratulations Rikuo, it was a good fight. We'll make sure no one bothers you, so umm, take your time." Kakei reached in, locked the door then quietly pulled it closed.

Rikuo tried to smile but it was half grimace because of his cut lip. "I won."

"Barely." Kazahaya said shortly. "You scared me Rikuo, letting yourself get hit like that."

Rikuo lowered his lids, "I know I'm sorry. I lost it for a while – until I heard your voice." He looked at Kazahaya as he moved to stand before him. "I forgot my doubts when you yelled at me. Of course you could have been nicer." Rikuo said lightly.

"Nah, then you wouldn't have heard me." Kazahaya rested one hand over Rikuo's heart. "I don't think I'll let you box anymore – my nerves can't take it." He then moved forward until, his head was resting under Rikuo's chin.

Rikuo held him tightly. "Mine either." He laughed dryly. "Umm so, do I still get my reward for knocking that American flat on his ass?"

"It's a good thing you did or I'd have done it for you. Look at this face and these bruises! Are you sure you can take it?" Kazahaya's eyes were concerned but his voice was full of laughter. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Ha, ha very funny. I'm perfectly fit to be loved by you." Very carefully, Rikuo kissed him. "Sorry about this." He apologized for the swollen lip.

"It's okay; we'll just have to be careful." Kazahaya stepped back and stripped off his shirt, toed off his shoes and started undoing his pants. At the same time he was looking Rikuo up and down.

"What? Do I really look that bad?" He'd unlaced his shoes and looked up to see Kazahaya's look.

"Truthfully? Yes, but I love you anyway." Kazahaya grinned, "I was just wondering what you're wearing under those thin boxing shorts. They're so silky, does it feel good?" Kazahaya was now naked and standing in front of Rikuo, put a hand on each of his hips. He stoked up and down Rikuo's hips and thighs.

"Not much and yes, especially right now." Rikuo's voice sounded thick to his ears.

"Really? So if your shorts came down for whatever reason in the ring, you'd be showing this fine ass to everyone?" Kazahaya was now stroking Rikuo's backside.

Rikuo cleared his throat. "I guess so…You just going to tease me?"

"I would really love to but I want you more." Kazahaya removed the silky shorts and jockstrap. With a happy smile he proceeded to make the semi-erect penis, completely erect. "Well now, that didn't take long." He'd only used his hands but couldn't resist tasting Rikuo as well.

"…Babe…I need…you…" Rikuo caressed Kazahaya's head, threading his fingers in his lover's hair.

"Okay, turn around champ – it's time for your prize." Kazahaya backed off as Rikuo turned and leaned against the wall. Kazahaya stood on tiptoe and kissed Rikuo's nape and then slowly with great care, kissed his way down Rikuo's spine. Each cheek of Rikuo's ass was also treated to kisses. Kazahaya reached for something then applied it where he most wanted to be.

"God, it's been to long…hurry!" Rikuo lowered his head savoring the feel of Kazahaya's fingers.

"Shh, I'm coming. Here I am… right here…Rikuo!"

"Yessss…babe…so good!" Rikuo pounded on the wall.

**"Hey**, sorry for taking so long." Kazahaya said as the opened the door.

"No problem, we've still got time before we're due over at the school. How do you feel Rikuo?" Kakei asked. He was thinking of the relay race they were to participate in later.

Rikuo, though bruised and looking worse for wear, smiled as much as he could. "I just got the best medicine ever. I'm great." He put an arm around Kazahaya's waist. "But I could use some food."

"Enough said, let's find some food!" Saiga took Kakei's hand and led the way out of the still packed boxing stadium.

* * *

**"Almost** done. The three of you've got the relay race, then Kazahaya's two races. There's the tug-of-war to end the day but we don't have to do that one. Okay we won't." Saiga laughed as they all shook their heads no. Apparently the tug-of-war wasn't an event they cared too much about to participate in. 

"I'm first right?" Rikuo asked as he sat next to Kazahaya, still holding him.

"Yep, then me and Kazahaya-kun will bring it home." Kakei answered. He knew he was in better condition than Rikuo since he hadn't done as much as the teen. Hopefully he had enough energy for the first leg of the race.

"How are the legs?" Saiga asked. He'd already massaged Rikuo's calves to try and keep them loose.

"Fine, no spasms." Rikuo knew he had them worried but he was okay.

"Looks like you really did have the best medicine. You relaxed him completely." Kakei said stroking Kazahaya's hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah but now I'm fired up! I have to win to get _my_ reward, right?" Bright eyes looked up at Rikuo.

"The way I feel right now, I'll give it to you even if you come in last!" Rikuo joked. "But I'd really like to see you win Kazahaya so do your best."

"You got it." Kazahaya promised then looked to Kakei. "You have to do your part too. We have to win as a team."

"Don't worry about him; I'll give him plenty of incentive to give it his all." Saiga was behind Kakei, arms around his waist, hands inching beneath the waist band of his shorts.

"Oh no you don't! Not again, Saiga!" Kakei had to use a little karate to break Saiga's hold on him. "I played tennis in pain and it will be physically impossible for me to run with a rod between my legs!"

Laughter could be heard by anyone who passed by the locker room where the Kakei and the others were. The camaraderie between friends and lovers was making Health and Sports Day something to remember.

* * *

**Rikuo** gave it his all but knew it wasn't good enough. There were some sore chest muscles he hadn't counted on still he was only seconds behind the third runner. He slapped the baton in Kakei's hand and would have sat where he'd stopped if Saiga hadn't helped him off the track. Together they watched Kakei use his lean legs to put the team in second place. Kakei looked for and saw Kazahaya bouncing on his toes ahead him. 

"Come on Kakei!" Kazahaya yelled and was pleased to see him speed up just a fraction. Kazahaya turned and put one hand behind him, eyes already focused on the track before him.

_Slap! _Kazahaya closed his fingers and took off. The wind in his face, the adrenaline rushing through his body and the pure joy of running could be seen on his face. He crossed the finish line seconds later, setting a record. Kazahaya just stopped himself before running into some people – he could have kept going.

"Why did we even bother running? You could have won that by yourself!" Rikuo wondered with a smile. It hadn't made one difference if he'd walked the race, Kazahaya still would have pulled off a win for them.

"Because it's a three person race." Kazahaya said seriously which only had them laughing.

"Whatever kid," Saiga went to him looking up and down. "Feel good? Okay to do it again, well two more times? The hurdles are next."

"Yep but I never did like hurdles." Kazahaya said. In his mind it ruined the grace of a good run.

They just shook their heads at him. They'd seen him do the hurdles and he was like a freaking gazelle. Jumped each one gracefully and always bested his best time.

"I'll be watching Kazahaya so you'll try hard won't you?" Rikuo questioned. The look and tone of his voice was meant to remind Kazahaya of their night together. He knew that just reminding Kazahaya that he was there would be enough to make him do well.

Kazahaya blushed and turned away from Rikuo nodding. "Yeah, I will." He remembered last night, handcuffed to the bed and the things Rikuo had done to him. _Rikuo said he'd be watching my thighs and ass in these shorts._ Kazahaya unconsciously ran a hand over his butt and thighs. The shorts were brief. They came to just the tops of his thighs. Rikuo would be able to see every muscle move clearly.

"He's not even talking or looking at me and I'm getting turned on!" Kakei said pulling on his shirt collar. His comment gently broke some of the sexual tension. "Come on big boy; let's go find a seat so we can watch him win. Good luck Kazahaya-kun."

"Thanks!" He watched them go then turned to Saiga. "Let's go!" As soon as he was finished with these races, he could be with Rikuo. What better reason could he have to win?

And win he did. Kazahaya put to shame those who were considered good enough to try out for the Olympics. He was somewhat bemused by all the attention but he was only doing something he loved to do. Running was fun and he did it well – that was the beginning and end of it for Kazahaya.

Rikuo left the stands when it was time for the next race. He wanted to be down on the track as close to the action as possible and of course he wanted to be there when Kazahaya crossed the finish line. Kazahaya was in lane three so he couldn't talk to him and wish him luck.

Kazahaya looked for Rikuo in the stands but couldn't find him and frowned but then he heard his name. Rikuo was grinning at him from the sidelines. He wanted to go get a kiss for luck but the race was about to start. Rikuo was saying something but Kazahaya couldn't hear him so he focused on the lips that could bring him so much pleasure. The words were, 'I'll be waiting for you. Come to me Kazahaya.'

Just at that moment, a big screen suddenly showed Kazahaya's face, a huge smile had bloomed on the runner's face. The crowd murmured about how cute he was and wondered how he could smile so happily just before a race. In any case, their attention was now focused on him. They couldn't wait to see what he could do.

_I've got to win. If I win, Rikuo and I will make love. He'll take me just the way I like it. I just have to Win! _This mantra ran through Kazahaya's mind as he got into position, so focused on what he would receive, Kazahaya was late taking off when the starter's pistol sounded.

The crowd groaned as Kazahaya staggered and was left behind. They'd had high hopes for him when they'd seen that smile but now their eyes moved to the other runners forgetting all about the cute teenager.

"Damn, what happened? Is he all right? Saiga, should we pull him out of the race. Maybe he's hurt!" Rikuo gripped Saiga arm as his eyes followed Kazahaya's every movement.

"Quit worrying. He's fine, the kid just stumbled. Look at him Rikuo. There's now way he's leaving the race. I don't believe it but he's already caught up and passing the slower runners. Look at him go!" Saiga shouted getting excited.

It was true. Kazahaya's face was a study of determination. Nothing was going stop him. He was going to win. In moments he'd turned the corner and finished the first lap. For the next two laps, he kept pace with most of the other runners but there were four other people ahead of him.

"It'll be okay if he doesn't win. I shouldn't have talked so much about winning. I messed him up! I am so stupid!" Rikuo paced but his eyes kept track of Kazahaya the whole time.

"Yes, you are a complete and utter idiot." Kakei said. He couldn't see sitting alone in the stands and had joined the others at the edge of the track. "He's fine. So he stumbled, he's still doing very well…and you know he's much faster than that!" Kakei pointed to the crowd Kazahaya was running in. "He's saving himself for the final stretch. Look! See…See…Watch our boy Rikuo! He's going to win this race!"

Kakei wasn't the only one to notice Kazahaya. People stood up and gasped in surprise at the teenager who'd started last, was now making his way towards the front of the pack.

Kazahaya left the others behind. _Rikuo. _The person in fourth place was now fifth. _I'm coming. _Third was now fourth. _Wait for me. _The second place runner blinked as he suddenly became third. _I will win. _Kazahaya didn't know how fast he was running and he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was moving faster. He turned another curve and blinking, saw Rikuo standing on the other side of the finish line. Rikuo smiled a sexy smile and curved a finger beckoning Kazahaya to him. _My prize is waiting…my Rikuo!_

The crowd was screaming and yelling as Kazahaya's form blurred and he passed the last man in front of him. In just a few more moments, he'd broken through the ribbon – the clear winner.

Rikuo braced himself as Kazahaya continued racing towards him. He saw Kazahaya spring up then lean legs and arms wound tightly around him. Rikuo couldn't stop laughing even as he stumbled backwards into Saiga.

"I DID IT! I WON! RIKUO – I – WON!!!!" Kazahaya screamed and held his arms over his head once he let go of Rikuo's neck allowing him to breathe.

"That's my kid!"

"Way to go Kazahaya-kun!" Kakei and Saiga just threw their arms around the pair and the four of them were besieged as others gathered around to congratulate the winner.

* * *

**It** was dark before they got home, almost ten. Even though the races were for fun, there had been many scouts there and they'd tried to convince Kazahaya to become a professional. Saiga had his work cut out for him getting them away from the throng of admirers. They finally escaped but were starving so they went to one of their favorite restaurants and once the staff learned how well everyone had done, the guys were treated to a free meal but of course their friends wanted details on everything but now they were finally home. 

"Hey thanks Saiga. We couldn't have done any of it without your training."

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Kazahaya still high from his win stood on tiptoe and kissed Saiga on the mouth. "You are the bestest!" He giggled.

"You're welcome kid." Saiga liked the kiss so he took another. "But you did all the hard stuff so be proud of yourselves. Damn I'm tired. All I want is a hot bath and some sleep." He stretched up and yawned.

Kakei blinked and put his hands on his hips. "That's _all_ you want?"

"Well maybe you can use Kazahaya's new move on me and then my energy will return." Saiga grinned at Kakei.

Kakei sighed as if Saiga was asking too much but he moved to stand before Saiga, reached between his legs and gripped his sex organ. "Well boys, looks like I've got a few more exercises to do tonight." He smiled. "You were great, sleep well, you deserve it."

"Night!" They said together as they watched Kakei pull Saiga by the penis into their apartment. Saiga willingly followed as he stripped off his jacket.

"Ready for you prize?" Rikuo asked as he led the way upstairs. "I meant to give it to you earlier but things were so crazy after you won." He let them in the apartment and turned on the lights. "You were absolutely amazing, you know?"

Kazahaya suddenly felt shy. Rikuo was praising him and that meant more than all the other people who'd told him the same thing. "I did it for you." He said quietly.

"Oh babe…" Rikuo put all the pillows on one bed and stripped them both naked. They'd showered before leaving the track so the sweat of the day was gone. Rikuo sat down and leaned back into the pillows. "Sit here." He gestured to his lap.

Kazahaya was already hard. He was finally going to be with Rikuo. Last night had tempted him, today was nothing but a tease up until he'd given his champ the promised reward but now before him was the real thing – a fantasy about to come true. He was going to be loved by Rikuo.

He walked forward and straddling Rikuo's thighs, sat down in his lap. Immediately Rikuo touched him. Hands skimmed his hips, circled his waist then spanned his back pulling him closer to Rikuo. They embraced.

"I want to kiss you so badly but I don't want you covered in blood." Rikuo said with regret. They'd kissed in the car and opened the cut on his lip.

"It's okay…this is fine, just fine." Kazahaya said laying his head on Rikuo's shoulder breathing in his scent and feeling the incredible heat of his man's body.

Rikuo also savored the closeness. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Rikuo's hands smoothed down Kazahaya's back and cupped his ass. "You ran well. I did watch Kazahaya. I saw each and every muscle move and all I could think of was this, being with you. Watching you run turns me on. It's so sexy to watch you move." Rikuo couldn't keep his hands still. They moved over Kazahaya's thighs, his buttocks and lower.

Kazahaya moved even closer to Rikuo. His erection was pressing against Rikuo's stomach. Rikuo's words were just as much a turn on as his touch. As he responded to Rikuo's touch, he tried thinking of several ways he could run for Rikuo. If Rikuo thought it was sexy, then Kazahaya wanted to run for him as much as possible.

"You ready for more?" Rikuo asked rubbing his face against Kazahaya's. He reached for something, a movement that only increased the friction between them. The scent of white chocolate tickled their noses and Rikuo laughed sexily to feel the shiver that traveled through Kazahaya's spine. "Feel good?" Fingers teasingly made Kazahaya ready for him.

"Going to knock me out…with one shot, Champ?" Kazahaya asked as he lifted himself to his knees then pressed down onto Rikuo's fingers.

"What? Only one round?" Rikuo went along with the boxing talk. Kazahaya was ready and he needed to give himself to the man he loved.

"I'll go as long…as I can…" Kazahaya said and once again lifted his hips. He felt Rikuo slide a bit so that he was directly under him. In seconds Rikuo's erection was right _there_.

Rikuo pulled down on Kazahaya's hips and they both moaned with the joy of being one body. He looked up to see Kazahaya smile and knowing it was he that put that smile there, was better than any reward. "Love me Kazahaya."

Kazahaya opened his eyes, "I do and I will. My Champ, let's make this a good match." He leaned down and kissed the corner of Rikuo's mouth away from the cut.

Rikuo's eyes glowed, "Sure, maybe we can set a few more records too. You can be a winner in bed and not just on the track."

This was the best sport in the world. It raised your heartbeat, used a multitude of muscles and the competition always brought out the best from each person. They raced in that bed and both were winners.

* * *

**It** was noon before they were up and moving normally. The guys had woken early but realizing that they didn't have any training to do, went back to sleep. Later they rose and Kazahaya fixed a hot bath for them. They both had sore muscles from a full day of sports yesterday as well as the love making through the night. 

When they got downstairs, Kakei and Saiga were on the couch watching TV. Both looked well rested and they turned concerned eyes to the teens. "How you feeling today?" Kakei asked as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Like it will take a month for me to feel normal again." Rikuo said and groaned as he sat down. When he looked up, Kakei was holding out a glass of water and some pills. "Thanks." Rikuo didn't even ask what they were. He trusted Kakei's pharmaceutical knowledge to help him.

"Kazahaya-kun? Do you need some too?"

"Maybe one, I'm not in as bad shape as Rikuo." Kazahaya also downed a pill. "Are we still going out today?"

"Only if you're up to it." Saiga said. "I thought we could watch the little kids today. Their events are always fun to watch. So, think you can make it?" He asked Rikuo.

"Babe?" Rikuo held out a hand. Kazahaya went to him and helped him to his feet. Rikuo's arm went around Kazahaya's shoulder and Kazahaya held Rikuo about the waist. "Long as Kazahaya's by my side, I'm good."

"Geez, what's with the mushy stuff?" Saiga asked with a grin. "Let's get a move on then!"

Today was more like a festival. There were different games and rides not to mention food to go along with the different sporting events. Indeed, the kids' events had them holding their stomachs laughing. There were three-legged races, treasure hunts, skipping contests and the egg and spoon race. Some events were so silly that they didn't even have names.

Finally they made it back to the store full of food and happy memories. Rikuo still needed help because the laughing had taxed his strength. "Oh man, that was fun."

"Yes, I admit I enjoyed it too." Kakei laughed. At the end of the day the parents and visitors had been encouraged to participate. Saiga and Kakei had tried the Potato sack race and only made it a few paces. They fell on top of each other, rolled and took down some other people. Kazahaya had been laughing too much to do anything well and mainly stayed by Rikuo's side.

"So are we going to do it next year too? I promise – no boxing." Saiga pointed at Rikuo.

"Absolutely not, unless he gets better at it!" Kazahaya said sternly with his hands on his hips which made everybody but Rikuo laugh.

"Hey! No need to insult me." He sniffed then laughed along with them. "Sure why not, just as long as we get to make some money too Saiga. How much did you make off of us anyway?"

"Not to worry, I planned to share." Saiga reassured them. Since they'd all won their events, he'd made a tidy sum and was already planning a shopping trip for all of them.

"Hey Saiga! Come sit over here. Come on, we want to give you something." Kazahaya pulled Saiga over to a chair at the kitchen table. "Since you were such a great coach - you know working us nonstop, cursing us, forbidding us to have sex – we wanted to get you something." He was grinning ear to ear while; Kakei and Rikuo cheered him on as he described what they'd been through.

Saiga looked a little nervous but he couldn't see that they were up to anything funny. He sat down on the edge of his seat. "O-kay, what is it? I knew you'd get me back for the training but it did you all good! You won didn't you? You're in great shape! You look amazing! Why punish me?!"

"Oh Saiga, we're not going to punish you. Honestly we appreciate everything you did and we wanted to get you a little something as a thank you, okay?" Kakei had approached him, bent down and cupped his jaw. "We love you and while it was torture, it was worth it." Kakei kissed him as Rikuo and Kazahaya got into position.

Saiga's eyes were closed as he enjoyed Kakei's kiss. He let himself be calmed then got a little excited thinking about what they could have gotten for him.

"Ready?" Kakei asked as he stepped back out of the way.

"Yeah, what did you ge-….**Awww dammit! What the - ? You guys, I'm going get you guys!"**

Laughter exploded in the room as a bucket full of ice cold Gatorade was dumped over Saiga's head. Rikuo, Kazahaya and Kakei all jumped backwards as Saiga shook his head and shivered as the cold stuff slid down his neck and back. Orange liquid dripped down out of his hair and off his shades.

"Very damn funny! That shit is cold, did you have it in the freezer?!" Saiga wiped off his mouth.

"Saiga, every great coach get covered in Gatorade! What, you don't like the flavor?" Kazahaya asked as he almost slipped in the stuff, causing more laughter.

Kakei stood there with his arms crossed grinning like an idiot at his lover covered in the sports drink. "Or maybe we just didn't use enough. Think we should do it again guys? Whoa!" Kakei just missed being grabbed by Saiga.

"You don't think I'm going to let you guys get away with this do you?" Saiga said quietly as he stood up dripping.

They were still laughing but not quite as much as before. Cautiously they all took a step backwards from the 'Gatorade-Man'. The tricksters looked at each other wondering if Saiga was really serious or just playing. Kakei shrugged then let out a yelp as Saiga once again reached for him.

Kakei took off for the bathroom with Kazahaya and Rikuo on his heels. Saiga growled as he chased them down. When Saiga crossed into the bathroom a warm jet of water was blasted in his face. For a second time he was drenched.

Kakei, Kazahaya and Rikuo all stood holding the portable showerhead as they sprayed Saiga from head to toe. "There! Is that better?!" They asked as one, dying laughing as Saiga formed puddles on the floor. He shook his body like a dog, grinned like a maniac then rushed them.

There hadn't been any official water sports for Undokai so the four men spent a good portion of the evening practicing some specific water sports in the nude. Funnily enough, it was a sport they all excelled at…

* * *

**_Sports is legal and sex is mostly legal...They mix well together don't you think? _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello Everyone! It's Thanksgiving again and I have prepared a sexy dish for you all. I worked my fingers to the bone over a hot stove to make this so you'd better eat up! XD**_

**_In Japan, this day is called Labor Thanksgiving Day and is normally celebrated on Friday instead of Thursday like we do over here. They give thanks for doing well at their work as well as thanking each other for the opportunity to work._**

**_Since labor is the main reason for this holiday, I thought I'd make the boys work this year but somehow despite the hard labor, they are able to find time for kissing and more..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Hard Labor and Soft Kisses**_

**Saiga** opened the apartment door and was met with silence. Kakei had left a light on for him. Saiga smiled, his man always knew when he was coming home – his gift told him so. More than likely he was in the bedroom reading and waiting to hear about his job.

He turned off the light and went to say hello but Kakei was asleep. He'd fallen asleep reading and his glasses were barely on his face. Saiga chuckled and removed them. One thumb brushed over Kakei's soft bottom lip before he sighed and headed for the bathroom. Saiga took a hot shower and washed off the grime of a job well done. He was glad that he'd finished before the holiday arrived. Holidays around here were always extra special and he wanted no interruptions in his time with Kakei and the boys.

As he dried off and brushed his teeth, Saiga wondered what devious plan his lover had come up with this time. Last year he, Rikuo and Kazahaya had been mostly- naked Indians in a Thanksgiving play. As much fun as the rest of the day turned out, he could forgo the embarrassment of being turned on in front of hundreds of strangers and he was sure too the kid didn't want a repeat of last year. The three of them should approach Kakei together. He liked to have his way, his love did but no way were they participating in anything like that again.

Saiga rubbed his jaw and decided against shaving. Turning off the light he went back into the bedroom. Kakei had turned over and was now lying on his stomach. The blue sheet was twisted down around his lean waist. Slowly Saiga approached the bed. He'd intended just to get in and go to sleep but he'd always found the length of Kakei's spine to be enticing and of course there was what was hiding beneath the sheet. Carefully, he got on the bed and proceeded to release Kakei from the confining sheet.

In a moment the curves of his bottom appeared and Saiga grinned. He threw the sheet to the end of the bed and scooted closer to Kakei who was still sleeping. Saiga let his hand pass lightly over Kakei's hair then touched the soft skin at his nape. Using two fingers he wove figure eights down Kakei's spine until he reached the crevice of Kakei's ass.

Saiga leaned close and pressed a moist kiss in the middle of Kakei's back. Several times he traveled up and down with lips and tongue until Kakei moaned with delight. Wide unfocused eyes looked over a slim shoulder.

"Welcome home. I thought you'd be tired but I guess not." Kakei smiled and his eyes closed again when Saiga stroked him.

"I was but you enticed me as you always do." Saiga lay next to him still stroking as Kakei leaned up to kiss him. "I missed you."

"Me too." Kakei gasped as the stroking left his back and moved to his ass. He dropped his head and pressed upwards into Saiga's hand. Each cheek was squeezed, rubbed, caressed until every nerve was awake. Fingers dipped between the cheeks teasingly only just brushing that most intimate place. "Saiga…"

"Hmm?" He was placing kisses on Kakei's neck now, in his hair. It gave him such pleasure to know he could turn Kakei on this way. Kakei was pushing up on his knees, raising his gorgeous ass up off the bed trying to get more of his touch. So Saiga gave it to him by reaching beneath him and taking a hold of hard flesh.

Kakei was on hands and knees now moaning. He wanted. He wanted but Saiga was killing him by not doing anything more than touching him. Unable to stay still, he reached over and opened a drawer on the nightstand. He thrust the cream in Saiga's direction. "Don't make…me wait…anymore!"

Saiga chuckled deep in throat. A sexy, male, pleased sound. "You are so whipped! But then so am I. You want me here?" Finally one finger just slipped inside.

"God…yessss!" Kakei shamelessly pushed his ass backwards.

"You got it." He removed his hands which also made Kakei moan but this time with regret and anticipation. "Hold on love." Saiga rose to his own knees, moving until he was behind Kakei. Lovingly he stroked the lean body before him then using the cream, prepared his lover for his erection.

Kakei was already moving, taking Saiga's fingers inside him. "Hurry…more…" He tossed back his hair because he was hot and sweaty.

"Shh, I'm coming." Saiga grabbed his hips aimed and slipped inside. Time stopped as they became one but then the urgency of the moment came over them and they couldn't be still any longer.

Kakei leaned forward then pushed back. Saiga pulled back then thrust forward. It was hard and fast then soft and slow. They wanted to cum but they wanted it to last. Sweat coated them, flesh sounded against flesh. It was two people in love, making love and it was beautiful.

**Saiga's** arms were crossed behind his head, a smile on his face. Kakei was draped over his chest. "God it's great to come home."

Kakei let out a laugh, leaned up to kiss him. The shades were long gone and he looked into those unguarded eyes. "Especially when you attack your sleeping lover. Not that I minded." They kissed again before Kakei snuggled close, one leg over Saiga's.

"So how are things? The boys okay?"

"Mmm. Business has been pretty steady and bound to get worse as the holiday approaches." Kakei yawned.

"Speaking of the holiday, what kind of plans have you made?" Saiga waited with dread to hear Kakei's answer but it never came. Kakei was asleep. He couldn't help but laugh. "Give the man a little good loving and you take away his ability to do anything else." Saiga wrapped a long arm around Kakei and pulled him ever closer. "Guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow. Better to have some backup anyway. I'm counting on you boys." He said to the ceiling as the boy's apartment was above them. Saiga yawned, turned off the lights, held his lover close and dreamed of naked Indians.

* * *

**Kazahaya** stood on tiptoe trying to push a box of tissues further back on a high shelf. He really should have gotten the step stool but it was so close to closing time that he didn't want to go get it. He grunted and pushed, the box only moved about an inch. 

"Need some help babe?" Rikuo stepped up close behind Kazahaya. One arm went around Kazahaya's waist while the other put the box in the correct place. "There, all done." Rikuo slid his other hand beneath Kazahaya's shirt and at the same time nibbled on his lover's ear.

"Thanks hon. Mmm…" Kazahaya leaned back in Rikuo's arms and let himself be loved on.

"Hey guys? We've still got some work to." Saiga turned the lock and set the alarm. He shook his head but he wasn't upset with them. "The sooner we get this done, the quicker you can take that upstairs."

Rikuo played with Kazahaya's nipples a few seconds more before pulling his hand from the teen's shirt. "Yeah, let's get this done." He sighed but smiled at Kazahaya's wide eyes when he turned around.

"You shouldn't have started you know. How am I supposed to resist temptation if you're going to come nibbling on me?" Kazahaya asked as he used a box cutter to break down the box.

"Me?" Rikuo laughed. "What about you? Your shirt all jacked up and sticking your butt out like that! How am I supposed to resist you when you're all but asking for it?" His laughter increased to see Kazahaya's pleased expression.

"Oh." He blushed. Kazahaya hadn't intended to draw Rikuo's attention but knowing that the little things affected his lover pleased him through and through.

"Geez. Rikuo get over here and close out the register. Kid do the sweeping and I'll finish up stocking." Saiga ordered.

"What's the rush? You and Kakei got plans?" Kazahaya asked when he came back with the broom.

"No not really but I think the three of us need to talk to him." At their confused looks, Saiga explained. "Thanksgiving? Don't you want to know what he's got planned for us this year? I have no intention of showing my ass to a bunch of strangers again! Or did you guys enjoy that experience?"

"No!" Rikuo said loudly. Just thinking about that – that **slut** and what she'd done to his man got him angry. Of course they'd still managed to enjoy the holiday but he could have done without being a bare-assed Indian on a stage and trying to fend of that man-eater.

Kazahaya's face was red. He didn't say much because even though he hadn't invited the woman's touch, she had turned him on and then Rikuo had stepped in and he'd almost lost it on stage…He shivered. "S-so, umm, Kakei hasn't said anything at all?"

"Nothing but remember he didn't tell me what was going on last year either. That man of mine can be really closed-mouthed sometimes." Saiga slammed a bottle onto a shelf. He wasn't really angry with Kakei but sometimes he was too devious for his own good. Of course Saiga forgot that he was just as bad as Kakei when it came to the boys.

"Okay, so when we're done here, we confront Kakei?" Rikuo asked. "Sounds like a plan." He began counting money.

They finished in under twenty minutes. It was routine and they all worked well together. Rikuo carried the cash drawer and Saiga cut out the store lights and closed the door as Kazahaya led the way to Kakei's office.

Kakei heard them coming and was more than ready for a break. He'd been going over the books and order forms for the holiday season and as usual, it had given him a headache. He looked up with a smile as they filed into the room. "All done? You guys were quick." He took the drawer and receipts Rikuo handed him. "Not a bad day either. Thanks taking over for me." He smiled at Saiga then looked quizzical as everyone stood before his desk with wary expressions. "What? Did something happen?" All sorts of thoughts raced through his mind about things broken or stolen.

"No, we were just wondering about something." Saiga said slowly.

"Oh? What is it? You guys are being so mysterious." Kakei sat back staring at them.

"What are we doing for Thanksgiving?" Kazahaya asked quickly. "Cause you know we don't wanna do anymore plays! Seriously we weren't good actors or nothing! We don't have to do that again, do we?" Kazahaya placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward.

_Ah so that's it? They want to know if they have to get embarrassed again this year. _Kakei smiled hugely and reached out for Kazahaya's face. "But they loved you. The director has already called me begging for you especially to be in the play again." It was hard to hold in his laughter as Kazahaya's expression turned woeful. "Kazahaya here was the hit of the show but they asked about you guys too. I see no need to break up the group."

"Now look here Kakei – **we** **don't want to be in the stupid play!"** Rikuo said loudly. **"They don't need us!"**

"Look love, I'm with the boys here – no play, okay?" Saiga tried to sound reasonable instead of desperate. Often times, Kakei could talk him into anything and if that didn't work, Kakei would threaten. He wanted Kakei on their side.

Kakei leaned forward a placed a soft kiss against Kazahaya's pouting lips. "Of course we're still missing your friends Mukofujiwara and Nayuki. I tried calling them but all I got was their answering machine."

"They went out of town, said they wouldn't be back until the week after Thanksgiving." Rikuo said knowing their friends had probably planned something just to get away from Kakei. "Wish they offered to take us along." Rikuo muttered, turned faced the wall and crossed his arms angrily.

"So that's what happened to them?" Kakei still had Kazahaya's face in his hands. He brushed the full lower lip with his thumbs. "Kazahaya-kun, wouldn't you do the play, for me? Pretty please?" As he asked he tenderly kissed Kazahaya's moist lips.

"Dammit! Kazahaya, come here!" Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya's waistband and pulled him away from Kakei's seductive kisses.

Kazahaya heaved a deep breath and hid his face in Rikuo's chest. "Thanks." He said gratefully. Kakei could be awfully persuasive when he used sex.

That did it for Kakei, he started laughing. He laughed so hard that he started crying and had to take off his glasses. When he saw their surprised and suspicious faces – he just laughed more. "Y-you guys…are so…so easy!"

"You Jerk! You never had any intention of having us do that play again, did you?!" Saiga yelled as he went around the desk pulling Kakei out of his chair. "You devious…Ugh!" Saiga shook him a bit then started laughing helplessly.

Rikuo held Kazahaya close and shook his head wearily. Those two men were going to tear his nerves up one day and from all the trembling Kazahaya was doing, he was already lost.

"We're saved!" Kazahaya said looking up at Rikuo with wet eyes. His joy at not having to participate in the play had them all laughing. Kazahaya had to laugh along with them his relief was so great.

Saiga gave Kakei a rough kiss then held him about the waist. "So what are we doing for the holiday? It's this Friday remember or have you been working so hard that you forgot?"

"No I didn't forget and we did get calls from the theater company for you guys to do a return performance but I turned them down!" He said quickly as they all glowered at him. "I know you guys were looking for us to do something special but we have to work this holiday."

"Work?!" Kazahaya and Rikuo said together.

"Work. Not on Friday but the days leading up to it, yeah." Kakei took on their looks of disbelief but it couldn't be helped. "We're getting a head start on stocking up for Christmas. Some of our distributors were changing things around and if I didn't order early we wouldn't have any inventory for the holidays. I'm sorry guys, this is not how I want to spend Thanksgiving either but we do have a business to run. Trucks will start rolling in tomorrow and we'll have to check each box and find places for it." Kakei sighed. "The way I figure it, it will take up all our free time until Friday."

Saiga stared at Kakei and saw the resignation on his face. He knew Kakei wouldn't do anything to spoil their holiday on purpose. Often times the business world interfered with their personal lives and apparently this was one of those times. He took a deep breath, "Okay so let's go get some food. We'll be working hard all week long starting tomorrow right?" Kakei nodded. "So this is our last free day before Friday. Let's go out and have a little fun then." He smiled at them.

"Can we go karaoke? And the mall? What about an arcade? What are we going to eat? I want –."

"Junk food!" Rikuo chimed in. He didn't like the fact that they'd be working nonstop until Friday but what could they do? Might as well enjoy tonight and look forward to the weekend. "Sure but what about a movie?"

As the guys talked about what to do with their evening, Kakei breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been dreading telling them but they seemed to take the news well enough. Maybe he could come up with some way to make it up to them.

"I'm up for some karaoke!" Kakei chimed in. "You boys need your coats and I'd better go get my wallet if we're going to do half the stuff Kazahaya wants to do! Ten minutes or I'm leaving without you!" Kakei laughed as Kazahaya ran for the stairs.

They ate out first but not junk food then they went karaoke, well Kazahaya and Kakei did. Saiga and Rikuo just watched. Then they cruised the mall and ended up buying several games in anticipation of Thanksgiving night. They even stopped by a small club and danced some before heading home in the wee hours of the morning. It was a good time and all were glad to have had it since work would be all they would do for the next three days.

* * *

**Kazahaya's** mouth dropped open at the amount of boxes in the storeroom. Yes he knew they'd been receiving shipments most of the afternoon but he really hadn't taken the time to go look at them but now since the store was closed for the day and after eating they would begin sorting and inventorying everything, he'd thought he'd check it out. Now Kazahaya wanted to close his eyes and forget he'd seen anything. 

"Damn, Kakei wasn't kidding. It's going to take all freaking night to go through all this stuff." Rikuo stood just behind Kazahaya with his hands on his hips. He couldn't believe it. There was twice the stuff as a normal shipment. Half was their regular items while the other half was Christmas stuff.

"Maybe some of it can wait, we don't have to do all of it now do we?" Kazahaya kicked at one box.

"So you'd rather be doing this all week, next week and the week after instead of getting it out of the way now?" Saiga asked sarcastically. "Stop complaining and come help me with dinner!" He slapped Kazahaya on the shoulder sending the boy stumbling.

Rikuo caught Kazahaya just before he fell. "He didn't have to be so mean about it." He sniffed and looked up a Rikuo.

"No he didn't. Look, let's just make the best of it huh? Tell you what, we'll have us a little contest." Rikuo didn't want to think about all the work they had ahead of them but if he and Kazahaya had something to concentrate on, the work might go a little easier.

Kazahaya tilted his head to one side. "A contest? Like what?" He was genuinely curious now. Rikuo could often surprise him.

His smile was sexy as he stepped close to Kazahaya. "Whoever gets the most done is of course the winner and the looser has to do whatever the winner wants tonight after work and all day tomorrow. Absolutely anything and no complaints." Rikuo ran a finger down Kazahaya's cheek. "I can just see you in all sorts of positions, not able to move while I have my way with you."

Kazahaya grinned and his eyes lit up. "But who says you're going to win? I have my own ideas of just what I'd have you do." And he knew exactly what he wanted. Kazahaya laughed sexily. "You're on!" On tiptoe he placed a light kiss on Rikuo's jaw.

Rikuo looked warily into Kazahaya's laughing face and wondered just what the teen had up his sleeve. Maybe he'd let Kazahaya win, maybe…

"Rikuo, Kazahaya come on! We need to eat then get to work!" Kakei called from the door of his apartment.

"Coming! Hope there's a lot of food! I need all the energy I can get!" Kazahaya looked over his shoulder mischievously. "So I can win our bet." He said for Rikuo's ears only.

"You wish!" Rikuo reached out and began tickling Kazahaya and chasing him all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Music** played as they worked. Saiga and Kakei were surprised by how enthusiastic the boys were. Tirelessly they opened boxes, counted the contents and either shelved the product or resealed the boxes. Hour after hour they worked with little conversation. Often the boys would stop and check to see how the other was doing before moving even faster. 

"Enough already! I'm tired and not just from doing inventory but watching the two of you. What got into you?" Kakei dropped his clipboard and smiled at them.

Kazahaya hurriedly finished resealing the box before him then turned with a huge grin. "Saiga! Here, here's my list! Count, tell me how many boxes I got through!"

Rikuo lifted a box to set it on top of another, a huge smile on his face. He picked up his own list and handed it to Kakei. "Count it please." He calmly crossed his arms and watched Kazahaya bounce on his toes.

"O-kay." Bemused Kakei counted the list of boxes that Rikuo had gone through. He was impressed because he'd almost finished with share. Kakei looked up to comment and saw all eyes on him. "What? What's going on? Have they told you Saiga?"

"No but I wish they did. Lord knows I didn't get half as much done as the kid." He knew they were up to something but neither was telling. "Okay, the kid did forty-nine boxes. One shy of his fifty." Saiga shook his head because he'd only done thirty.

"Well Kakei?" Kazahaya went to stand beside him and looked over his shoulder. "What did Rikuo do? Huh? What?"

"Okay, okay!" He pushed Kazahaya's head out of the way. "Rikuo here did – forty-eight. Whoa!" Kakei had to step back as Kazahaya threw up his hands in the air.

"I WON!!!! You know what that means don't 'cha honey bun?!" Kazahaya got in Rikuo's face. "Hmm? You're mine tonight and all day tomorrow!"

Saiga looked interested and moved to join the couple. "What's this all about and how can I get in on it?" He tried to pull Rikuo close but Kazahaya held him off.

"Nope, no touching. Rikuo's under _**my **_command!" He sounded so happily possessive that Rikuo had to laugh.

"Tough luck Saiga. We had a small wager and my man here won." He put his hands on Kazahaya's hips. "So what comes first babe?"

Kazahaya laughed. "Upstairs. See you guys in the morning!" He took Rikuo's hand and pulled him along.

"If I don't come down in the morning – send up a rescue team!" He yelled back at Saiga and Kakei.

"You know I'm beginning to hate being left out of their plans. I'm not quite sure what just happened but I think we need to use it too." Saiga hands were on his hips.

"Now Saiga, we can't be involved in every little thing they do but maybe I'll come up with something to satisfy you and later I'm sure the four of us will have many reasons to give thanks on Friday."

Saiga took Kakei in his arms. "You've had a premonition haven't you? Wanna give me a hint?"

"Of course not. You'll just have to wait and see. Kiss me and then let's go take a bath – I need to soak in a hot bath."

Saiga rolled his shoulders. "Yeah I know what you mean. Think you'll be able to get it up for me later?"

Kakei laughed, "It depends on how hard you try." They hit the lights and arm in arm went to the apartment.

* * *

**"Your** bath's ready babe. Would you like me to undress you too?" Rikuo stood wearing a maid's cap on his head and a frilly apron around his waist but was basically naked before Kazahaya who was resting on the couch munching on some chips. 

Like a Cheshire cat who was about to get some cream, Kazahaya looked Rikuo up and down. "My, my, don't you look cute!" It was part of a French maid's outfit Rikuo had bought as a joke for Kazahaya. The mini-dress would never fit Rikuo but the hat and apron were a nice touch. "I've been dreaming of you just like this for a while now but I never thought I'd get you to wear it! Thanks hon for suggesting that bet." Kazahaya laughed deeply as Rikuo's cheeks reddened.

In truth, Rikuo hadn't gone as fast as he could. Kazahaya often got the short end of the stick with certain things so he'd lost on purpose curious as to what Kazahaya had planned to do to him. Now he knew. This was embarrassing but since it was all for the man he loved and his eyes only, Rikuo didn't mind so much.

"Better enjoy it babe because I won't wear this again." He tried to sound stern but failed.

"Uh-huh, you're mine tomorrow night too remember?" Casually Kazahaya crossed his legs and circled a finger in the air meaning for Rikuo to turn around for him. "Slowly now."

Rikuo shrugged but did as he was told. The apron strings were in a huge bow resting just above his ass. He shivered and tightened his muscles when Kazahaya's hand brushed one cheek.

"Oh yeah, this suits you wonderfully. It looks like a present for me. Mmwah!" He kissed the other cheek then turned off the TV. "Help me up honey bun." Kazahaya held out one hand and waited for Rikuo to take it.

"I think we're going have to try this bet again and next time I'll win." They walked to the bathroom and without being told, Rikuo started taking off Kazahaya's clothes. When he was down on his knees helping Kazahaya out of his underwear he asked, "Shall I wash you too?"

"That would be nice but I'd prefer it if you joined me but take off the apron first. We both worked hard. I promise not to ask too much of you." He said caressing Rikuo's black hair lovingly.

"You're too soft to really take advantage of this situation." Rikuo laughed. He stood and helped Kazahaya into the steaming water then removed the apron that hid nothing and got in the tub. He leaned back and held Kazahaya in between his arms and legs. "Are you really not going to have me do anything outrageous or totally embarrassing?"

"Do you want me to make you do something like that?" Kazahaya said as he stoked one hairy thigh. "Maybe make you run outside around the store three times naked? You really want me to come up with something degrading or let me give you things to do that we'd both enjoy?" Kazahaya looked over his shoulder at Rikuo. "Would you like to wear your 'uniform' for Kakei and Saiga?"

A wet hand captured Kazahaya's jaw. Rikuo leaned forward and kissed him. "I think I like the way your mind works and no, let's keep the maid's uniform our little secret. So babe, what do you wanna do now?" He spoke against Kazahaya's neck as his hands traveled down the teen's stomach.

Another sexy laugh flowed from Kazahaya. "I don't think you need any help with that but let's take it nice and slow, hmm?" He pressed back against Rikuo as his penis was stroked from tip to base and back again.

"Slow? I'll try babe but you're feeling pretty good to me. How about you go this way first then we'll take it to bed and finish there?"

Kazahaya couldn't seem to make coherent words leave his mouth. Desire was hitting him hard and strong. He clenched Rikuo's thighs with his hands and was pushing himself upwards into Rikuo's hands.

It was Rikuo's turn to laugh with delight as Kazahaya came, his hips thrust high up out of the water. Even though it was slippery, Rikuo held onto the hard rod until Kazahaya sank back down into the water and slumped against his chest. Lovingly he stroked the still firm flesh then circled his hands around Kazahaya's chest and held him tenderly.

"That wasn't supposed to happen yet. Sorry." Kazahaya said when he could speak again.

"No sorry, it's okay. You needed to cum so you did. Looked like you enjoyed it too." Rikuo was resting his head on Kazahaya's. Can you take a little more? Seeing you explode really turned me on. Feel that?"

"Oh yeah." Against his spine was the hot, pulsating flesh of his lover. "For you – I'll take anything you want to give me." Kazahaya body couldn't be still as he tried to arouse Rikuo even more.

"Tease." Rikuo grunted and grabbed Kazahaya's waist. He slid down in the water and with Kazahaya's help, maneuvered him above his hard-on. "Ride me babe. Ride hard." Rikuo threw back his head with a groan as Kazahaya took him in.

Water left the tub; it soaked them and made everything slippery. Sound echoed off the tile. Whether it was moans of pleasure or laughter from sliding beneath the water, no one could doubt it was love.

* * *

**"Massage** me?" Kazahaya had just gotten into bed and he looked up at Rikuo from beneath his lashes. 

"Of course sir." Rikuo said and tried to curtsy. He was back in his little apron. The cap was a bit soggy but it was still pinned to his hair. Going into the bathroom he found some oil scented and flavored chocolate (of course) then returned to find Kazahaya face down waiting for him. "May I join you on the bed, babe?"

"Sure, I want you close to me." Kazahaya spoke; eyes closed a smile on his lips.

Rikuo stopped cold. Such simple words spoken honestly touched his heart. Feeling really good, he got on the bed and straddled Kazahaya's body. He faced his feet and lightly rested his ass on Kazahaya's causing him to giggle.

Calves and thighs were treated to a warm massage. This was more of a 'let me touch you' massage than one intended to work the muscles. Long fingered hands stroked the runner's legs. Humming sounds told Rikuo that what he was doing was right. He turned until he could see Kazahaya's long spine. Unable to resist, he kissed those bumps before adding oil to the teen's skin. Next came his ass – grinning Rikuo poured oil just right there. He put some on his hands too then went to work.

Kazahaya lifted up his hips. His skin was so slick and there – Rikuo's fingers went there and he wanted…but Kazahaya slipped from Rikuo's touch and turned over.

"Hey!" Rikuo was just getting into and was ready to love him again when Kazahaya turned over. "Let me guess, you want me to do your front too?" He suddenly remembered his role.

"Nope." Kazahaya placed a pillow under his head. "Come here. I want this right here." He reached out and touched the tip of Rikuo's erection. "Suddenly I have a craving for chocolate-flavored Rikuo." A huge grin wreathed his face as he saw Rikuo's eyes flash.

"As you wish." He handed the bottle of oil to Kazahaya and inched up his body until his flesh was very near Kazahaya's lips. "Babe…" The word escaped him as a tongue lapped the head of his erection. Kazahaya retreated and using the oil made his special treat chocolate flavored.

He swallowed him. He took all he could and still it wasn't enough. He would take Rikuo inside him and keep him there forever if it was possible but this was the next best thing. Kazahaya wanted to show Rikuo his love.

Rikuo braced his hands on the bed. He was bent forward over Kazahaya but he could see his face. What Kazahaya was doing was obviously giving him intense pleasure but he could tell that Kazahaya was getting just as much out this as he was. It was what put him over the edge.

Kazahaya stayed with him as his explosion died down. He kissed the head and lay back on the pillow. Looking back he saw Rikuo staring at him. He smiled softly and blew him a kiss. Suddenly Rikuo moved. In seconds he'd scooted backwards and made his body flush with Kazahaya's. The teen brought up his legs to enclose Rikuo's hips.

Rikuo framed his head with his hands. Staring down intensely at Kazahaya, he seemed at a loss of words. Finally he rested his forehead against Kazahaya's. "God…I love you." He whispered.

Kazahaya blinked back tears. "I love you too." He gasped as Rikuo's hands left his face and reached beneath him to cup his ass. "Already?"

"I can't wait. I need you." And they became one.

* * *

**"Morning!"** Rikuo called as he entered the office. He and Kazahaya were holding hands and wearing identical smiles. 

"Good Morning." Kakei laughed. He didn't have to ask if the boys had good time last night. "You're both all bright-eyed today. Hope you're ready for another hard day of work."

"No problem." Rikuo grinned. "Where's Saiga?"

"He's still tired from his last job. I let him sleep in this morning. We'll both join you later. I think I'm finally getting caught up on my paper work." Kakei was sincerely glad for that. Doing all that lifting of boxes last night and paperwork on top of it was wearing on his nerves.

"Okay. Take your time, we'll be okay. Won't we hon?" Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo and tapped a finger against his lips. Rikuo grinned, leaned down and kissed him.

"Of course."

Kakei shook his head. They were so cute. "Well I'll leave everything in your capable hands then." He watched with a smile as they left still holding hands.

**"Did** you ever find out what's going on with them?" Saiga asked as they prepared to close the store. All day long, Kazahaya would whisper something to Rikuo and the next thing they knew; the two were kissing or making out – when the store was empty of course. Whenever Kazahaya was stocking shelves, Rikuo would stop what he was doing and go help him and when he thought no one was looking, he'd touch Kazahaya. "Think this all about that bet or whatever last night?"

"I have no idea but have you ever seen them like this? For a whole entire day. There hasn't been one argument or disagreement between them at all. Whatever Kazahaya wants it seems Rikuo responds before he's even asked for it. And lunch! They actually fed each other! You'd think it was Valentine's instead of Thanksgiving!" Even now Rikuo had backed Kazahaya against one of the coolers and was devouring his tongue. Kakei looked up at Saiga. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to be with me like that sometimes." He was half joking and half serious.

"Dammit! Quit that! You're making me look bad!" Saiga marched over to the boys and tried separate them.

Rikuo shrugged him off. "Then wouldn't it be better to go kiss Kakei instead of trying to stop us?" Mockingly he raised an eyebrow at Saiga. "Or is it that you just want one of us?" He pulled Kazahaya out of the way as Saiga playfully lunged at him.

"Uh oh, Kakei. Looks like you're not enough for Saiga." Kazahaya said joining in on the teasing.

Saiga turned arms open wide. "Come Kakei, it's not like that and you know it. You're my one and only."

"But you like a little something-something on the side too." Rikuo continued.

"Or on our backs, on the floor, in the car…" Kazahaya laughingly went on.

"You are not helping." Saiga said gruffly and reached for Kazahaya who ducked behind Rikuo.

Kakei sniffed and looked away. He was trying not to laugh. "Maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight." He was very aware that Saiga wanted him but he did like messing with the boys too. It was just as they had said and if he was honest, Kakei liked being with them too.

"Listen love, I can outdo Rikuo here in the loving department." When Kakei wouldn't look at him, Saiga went to him encircling his waist and pulling him close. "Starting right now, I'll put Rikuo to shame. Come on tell me you love me." He whispered in Kakei's ear and felt him shudder. "Yeah, I'll love you till you can't stand it or stand up!"

Kakei grinned from ear to ear, out of Saiga's sight. He hadn't expected or foreseen anything like this but as long as Saiga was offering – he'd take whatever he wanted to give. "Well if you think you can…" He didn't get the chance to say anymore because Saiga spun him around and stole his ability to breathe.

Kazahaya and Rikuo began laughing. Saiga had pushed and they'd pushed back. Now the big man had to make good on his promise and that meant he wouldn't be able to mess with them.

Kakei had to push on Saiga's shoulders to get him to back off. He couldn't see because his glasses had steamed up. "Air!" He gasped and filled his lungs.

Saiga just grinned with self-satisfaction. He'd show Rikuo how it was done. No way was some teen going to show him up. "That's just a taste of what you have to look forward to." One hand traveled down Kakei's chest headed for the lump he'd felt just a second ago.

"Wait! The store – we have to close the store!" Kakei really wanted to keep going but he hadn't forgotten all the work they had ahead of them. "Saiga, my love, we still have work to do. You don't have to seduce me right this moment. We've got all night, okay?" There were droplets of water on glasses from the previous steam.

"Oh yeah. Right. Well then you better be prepared then and Rikuo – take notes." Kakei's lips were treated to a tender kiss this time before Saiga let go to lock the door. "Try and keep up boy!" He taunted while behind his back Kakei smiled at them and mouthed the words 'thank you.'

Closing the store was very interesting as well as the preparation of dinner and the clean up. The couples did almost everything together. The sweeping was done with Rikuo placing hickeys on Kazahaya's neck. Saiga held Kakei in his lap as the money was counted. Shoulder to shoulder they cooked. They played footsie beneath the table and as they washed dishes, wet hands found other 'utensils' to wash clean.

Looking at twice the amount of boxes they'd had to deal with the night before cooled their ardor somewhat. Each knew that if they kept up the love play, nothing would get done so another challenge was set between the four of them. The man to get the most work done could sleep in the next day. And so it was on. They worked until 1am before calling it quits. Tiredly they counted what they had done and put the untouched boxes to one side. Flopping down on boxes or the floor three men looked jealously at Rikuo.

"Hey what can I say, it was the power of love. Don't worry babe I'll make sure you get up on time."

"Sure, thanks." Kazahaya poked him in the ribs. It would be doubly hard for him to get up since he was already so tired.

"Let's go to bed." Kakei said then laughed. "Too bad that doesn't mean sex. Sorry Saiga, I'm worn out."

"I am too. Next time, next time it will be me who wears you out." Saiga promised then pulled Kakei to his feet. We're out of here." He and Kakei leaned on each other and started for their apartment.

Rikuo stood up from his box and pulled Kazahaya up off the floor. "Come on babe." He swung Kazahaya up into his arms. "You still got a ways to go Saiga!" He said to get the man's attention. Kazahaya grinning, stuck his tongue out at the other pair as Rikuo carried him up the stairs to their apartment.

"Show off." Saiga grumbled and turned off the light as Kakei laughed at him.

* * *

**Kazahaya** was grumpy as he went downstairs. He'd been walked to the door and kissed lovingly but it was Rikuo who got to go back to bed. He sighed because he really couldn't complain. Rikuo had been so good to him these last few days, it had been great. 

Both Kakei and Saiga were already in the store when he got there, ready to open up. It was going to be lonely without Rikuo there and Kazahaya got ready for a boring morning.

A few hours later he got a pleasant surprise. Hinata came in. She hugged him first then Saiga and Kakei. "Where's Rikuo?" Her wide eyes sought him but couldn't find him.

"Oh he's taking it easy this morning, he should be down in a little while or I could tell him you're here. He always likes seeing you." Kazahaya offered.

"Hmm, I don't know. If he's resting, let him." Hinata bounced on her toes and smiled coyly up at him. "Hey, I came by to invite you to a party tonight. Wanna go? It's going to be a bunch of kids our age just hanging out eating, dancing – that sort of thing before we all go home for Thanksgiving. I thought you and Rikuo might like it. Me and a few friends are going. Come on – it'll be fun!"

"He can't Hinata, sorry." Kakei spoke up. "Kazahaya-kun has to work."

Hinata looked from Kazahaya to Kakei hesitantly. "But it won't last long. Many of us have to catch the train or drive home to our parents' house anyway. We were just going to hang out for three or four hours. You know a 'teen' Thanksgiving before the real thing. Surely they could come by for an hour or two?"

"Yeah, Kakei – we'd come back in two hours! I promise." Kazahaya was quick to promise wanting to get away from all the work that still awaited him.

Kakei looked unforgiving. "No Kazahaya. You may not go. We have work to do." He stepped closer so the boy would not be mistaken in what he was saying.

Saiga looked sharply at Kakei wondering why he was being so hard on Kazahaya. An hour or two really wouldn't matter.

"Umm, okay." Hinata said quietly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make trouble."

Her words snapped Kazahaya's gaze away from Kakei's. He wore a pained smile. "No! You didn't cause any trouble. I knew I had to work tonight. I just got over excited like I always do but thanks for thinking of me." His smile was genuine now.

Hinata stared at him then smiled with relief. "I like hanging out with you guys. I also came by because I needed a few things. Help me?" She held out a hand and he reached for it willingly.

As the two wandered the store Saiga pulled Kakei to the side. "Why'd you come down so hard on the kid? It wouldn't have hurt for them to go have a few hours fun with their friends."

Kakei sighed, "Not you too. I said no Saiga. We have boxes up to our ears. He said he would work and I mean to keep him to his word." Saiga opened his mouth to say something else but Kakei cut him off. "Let it go Saiga!" He said a little too loudly catching Kazahaya's and Hinata's attention. Saiga raised his hands and backed off confused by Kakei's attitude.

Kazahaya didn't understand it either but he knew not to say anything right now and especially in front of Hinata. He didn't want her blaming herself for causing Kakei to be upset with him. "Is that all you need?" Kazahaya asked as he walked her back to the counter.

"Yeah, I'm only going to be home Friday and Saturday so maybe we can get together on Sunday and do something." She spoke to Kazahaya but looked at Kakei.

Kakei smiled and went to her. "Of course. We should be done with all the extra inventory by tonight and both boys will be available over the weekend to do whatever they want but in order for us to be done on time – Kazahaya has to work tonight." He explained logically.

"Oh okay! Then I'll call you and we'll go out. It'll be a Thanksgiving After Party! Yeah, I like the sound of that!" They could all see Hinata planning what they would do. "Mmwah!" She kissed Kakei on the cheek then went to Saiga. Her giggles filled the store as he picked her up so she could kiss him. Kazahaya got a big hug and a kiss. "I'll see you on Sunday! Happy Thanksgiving!" And with the breeze she was gone.

Rikuo entered the store to see the three of them staring at the door with bemused smiles on their faces. He took a wild guess. "I just missed Hinata didn't I?"

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya said with pleasure.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" He leaned close and kissed Kazahaya. Rikuo had been lonely without Kazahaya beside him in bed and now holding him – things were much better. "Yeah I think you did." He laughed knowing he wasn't the only fool in love. "So was I right?"

"Yeah, she stopped in to see you guys and invite you out to a party tonight." Saiga said as he leaned against the door frame. "But Kakei told her you couldn't go. Not even for an hour or so. You have to stay and work."

Rikuo looked from each man sensing there was something going on but other that Saiga, nobody else said a thing. "Oh. Sounded like fun."

"Don't worry. Little Hinata is planning an After Thanksgiving Party just for you guys. Since you weren't allowed to go to pre-party." Saiga stared hard at Kakei trying to figure him out but his eyes couldn't find out what was going on in his lover's mind.

Kakei turned his back on Saiga. "Saiga since it's almost lunchtime and you need to work off some excess emotion, why don't you go pick us up something. Rikuo you really took advantage of the prize to sleep late didn't you – why don't you help Kazahaya stock the shelves. We'll take a short lunch break so we can close a little early. I'll be in my office, let me know when its time to eat." His back was stiff as he left the room.

"Sorry guys, I thought maybe I could guilt him into it. I'd give it a try kid, most of the time he can never resist you." Saiga checked his pocket for his wallet. "I'll be back in a few." He pushed open the door and they saw him walk down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Boy, the atmosphere sure did change since last night. Let's keep doing what we we're doing, I want a good holiday." Rikuo suggested at a thoughtful Kazahaya.

"Hmm? Yeah, okay. Rikuo? Do you think if I played on Kakei's guilt, he'd let us go to the party? Wouldn't you like to go even if it's only for a few hours?"

"Of course I'd like to go but I don't think it will work Kazahaya. I mean, babe, when Kakei makes up his mind, he rarely changes it." Rikuo thought it was a really bad idea.

"But Saiga said I could do it. You know like he was trying to do to me yesterday. I could use sex or pout. He hates it when I get pouty!" Kazahaya was really warming up to the idea.

"…You could try but don't push it babe." Rikuo warned.

* * *

**Kakei** stayed in his office or in the back doing inventory the rest of the day. Saiga tried again to talk to him but Kakei ignored him so he split his time helping the boys and helping Kakei hoping he'd relent if more of the inventory was done. 

Kazahaya and Rikuo kept up with their love play except for the few times Kazahaya got distracted as he tried to think of ways to get Kakei to let them go to the party. Suffice it to say, nobody had quite as much fun as they did the day before.

Dinner came and in order not to have to talk to each other, the TV was turned on and they watched a sitcom which did seem to lighten the atmosphere. By the time they moved into the storeroom it was still full of unopened boxes despite all of Saiga's and Kakei's work this afternoon.

Kazahaya groaned loudly. "Are we really supposed to finish this all tonight?" He looked doubtfully over at Kakei.

"If you get to work – we will." Kakei said not looking at Kazahaya. He pushed up his sleeves and using a box cutter slit open a box and got to work.

"How about some music guys? Rock will make the time go by faster." Saiga said disappearing into the office to turn on the sound system. In moments Glay sang from the speakers.

"Okay babe, I bet that in one hour I'll have more done than you. If I win, you've got to buy a pound of my favorite truffles."

"Yeah and if I win?" Kazahaya wasn't fooled; he knew Rikuo was trying to keep him from bugging Kakei about the party.

Rikuo stepped up to him and whispered in Kazahaya's ear. "…every night for a week." Rikuo stepped back and laughed to see Kazahaya's shocked expression.

"Everyday? You promise?" Kazahaya reached out and touched Rikuo's chest.

"Promise. Of course I've got some intimate plans for those truffles if I win." He wiggled his eyebrows making Kazahaya laugh.

Holding onto Rikuo's shoulders, Kazahaya leaned up to kiss him. "I love the way your mind works too." Suddenly Kazahaya pushed him away and reached for a box. "Go!"

"Wait!" Rikuo turned and got busy.

* * *

**Things** seemed to go well for the first two hours before Kazahaya began to slow down. "I need a break!" He dropped to the floor. Beside him Rikuo kept working. "Must be 'cause you got to sleep in that you're not tired." 

"Probably." Rikuo grinned. They'd tied in their contest. The following week was going to be so much sexy fun. He finished the box he was working on then stretched. "You want something to drink?"

"Mmm, thanks." Kazahaya smiled up at him. When Rikuo left, Saiga and Kakei kept working. Music was still playing and Kazahaya's foot tapped to the beat. "I wonder what time Hinata's party is supposed to start." He said to no one in particular. "It's still early; bet it's still going on."

"What?" Rikuo said as he came back with four bottles of water.

"Hinata's party – we could probably still get there before it broke up. We could dance some and hang out then come right back." Kazahaya looked over at Kakei.

"I thought you were tired Kazahaya. After all, you are the one sitting down." Cold words left Kakei's lips.

Kazahaya froze in the act of lifting his bottle. Kakei was being very mean. He took a long drink of water then stood. "Guess I'd better get back to work – somebody's in a mood." He said in a low voice.

"That would be a good idea." Kakei said still not looking at any of them. Saiga and Rikuo looked at each and shrugged, neither could figure out what was going on with the man. Kazahaya sniffed loudly and started moving things around with more force than needed.

The tense silence went on for a while until Kakei excused himself to go to the bathroom. The moment he was gone, Kazahaya went to Saiga. "What's wrong with him? I just made a comment; he didn't have to act like that!"

"I don't know kid. I've asked him what's going on but he's not talking. Could be he's not feeling good or maybe he's had a disturbing vision. In any case, I think you'd better not say anything else. We do want to have a good Thanksgiving tomorrow don't we?"

"Of course but didn't do anything wrong!" Kazahaya almost yelled. When Saiga just shrugged, Kazahaya stomped back to his box.

Rikuo knew Kazahaya was upset because Kakei was treating him so coldly. Kakei knew how Kazahaya was and he was usually able to charm him or politely threaten him to get his way and Kazahaya would obey but this time it seemed as if Kakei was truly disgusted and couldn't be bothered with Kazahaya. It must hurt. "Babe, maybe you should…"

"Act more like a man than a child." Kakei said as he came back into the room. "Pouting and stomping your feet are not going to make things go your way Kazahaya. If you'll look around, you'll see we actually don't have that much more to do. Grow up and get to work!"

Kazahaya jumped at the command. Tears formed in his eyes and his breathing sped up. He turned around and continued working as he tried to control his tears.

"Kakei, the kid didn't deserve that." Saiga stated.

"Stay out of this Saiga, it's between me and Kazahaya. He needs to learn to grow up." Kakei did not want to argue with Saiga.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Kazahaya spun around to defend himself.

Kakei slammed down his clipboard. "That's enough Kazahaya! Be quiet or we'll all go and leave the rest of this work to you!"

"Kakei I won't do that." Rikuo stated quietly. "I don't know what's going on with you but I won't let you punish him with finishing this by himself." He went to Kazahaya and wiped away some of his tears.

"Rikuo's right. You've gone off the deep end Kakei. We'll stay and finish if you want to go back to the apartment." Saiga tried again but his eyes couldn't see what Kakei was going doing.

"No. I do my job. Fine protect him but I better not hear anything else out of him or he will get punished. Agreed Kazahaya? You'll be a man and take my punishment?" Kakei stared him down.

Kazahaya shivered. He didn't want Kakei to think that he couldn't handle whatever he dished out or that he would hide behind Rikuo and Saiga so he reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Then everybody get back to work." And he followed his own directions.

Rikuo found some tissues for Kazahaya, gave him a hug and a kiss before angrily going back to work. Saiga walked by Kazahaya and tousled his hair then squeezed his neck. Upbeat music played but nobody was in the mood for it.

Boxes were stacked neatly after being counted and sorted. They were down to less than ten when Kazahaya dropped one. It fell over on it's side and deodorant flew in every direction. "Dammit! Sorry guys." He said as he bent and started picking them up. "You can always count on me to be clumsy. Guess I'm just tired." He spoke but didn't look up as he crawled about the floor picking up the scattered bottles.

Saiga and Rikuo helped him too so none of them saw Kakei's expression. Kakei stood in silence and waited until each deodorant was back in the box and finally placed with the finished ones. "Undress Kazahaya."

"Huh? What?" He looked over at Kakei, shivered and blinked.

"I said undress. You will continue to work – naked. I told you I didn't want to hear another word out of but you just couldn't keep quiet. Do it. Take off your clothes. Now." Kakei stood arms crossed and waited.

"What the hell's going on Kakei?!" Saiga asked totally confused.

"You heard him Saiga. Kazahaya plainly said he was tired. It was a subtle dig implying that I should have let him off to go to that damn party and I won't stand for it! He said he would take whatever I gave him so now he has to strip!"

The three of then stood there in shock at Kakei. He was reaching. Kazahaya had meant nothing than what he'd said but Kakei obviously had heard something different.

"Umm, Kakei, Kazahaya didn't…"

"Well Kazahaya, are you going to hide behind Rikuo or do as I told you? I'll tell you now that if you don't obey me – I don't want you around tomorrow."

"That's going too far Kakei! What the hell is wrong with you?" Saiga grabbed Kakei's sweater and pulled him to his toes.

Rikuo was ready to join Saiga when Kazahaya lifted the hem of his sweater and pulled it off. He shook it, folded it then laid it on a box. Next he toed off his shoes then looked up, "Socks too?" He asked quietly.

"Don't kid, he's gone too far!"

Kazahaya shook his head. "I've done something Kakei-san doesn't like and if this makes it better, then I'll strip." He let out a shuddering breath. "Socks?"

Kakei jerked loose of Saiga. "Yes." Then he walked away and came back with a pair of slippers. "This floor is too cold to go barefoot." He placed the shoes in front of Kazahaya. "Continue."

"Kazahaya…" Rikuo said softly. He couldn't believe Kakei was going to embarrass him like this. Unable to look away, he watched as Kazahaya dropped his pants, stepped out of them and folded them. He removed his socks, put them to the side and placed his fingers in the waistband of his shorts.

"Take it off. You want to show off and act like an ass – well then to do it literally. Show your ass Kazahaya." Kakei stood staring watching Kazahaya's every move.

Kazahaya stared at Kakei before abruptly turning around. Bending forward he pushed his underwear down, stepped out of them and put them on top of his other clothes. "There! Is that what you wanted to see?!" Kazahaya looked over his shoulder and saw a grim smile on Kakei face.

"Exactly what I wanted to see now put that ass to work!" Kakei reached out and slapped one cheek before going back to his own boxes.

Saiga was upset with what Kakei had done to the kid but at the same time he couldn't help but look at him. Naked save for his slippers, the kid bent down to pick up a box and Saiga couldn't look away.

Rikuo wanted to hit Kakei, had actually taken a step forward when Kazahaya grunted as he lifted a heavy box and his eyes went automatically to the teen. The muscles in his legs and ass bunched up then relaxed as he put the box down. After opening the box, Kazahaya began to remove its contents. Rikuo blinked. Each muscle was clearly defined and its movement enticing. Rikuo licked his lips and looked to see if Kakei or Saiga were watching him. Saiga was watching – Kazahaya. Kakei was still working hard. Saiga looked up to see Rikuo looking at him and smiled sheepishly then both men looked back at Kazahaya.

"Ouch!" Kazahaya hissed as his finger dripped blood. He'd accidentally cut it with the box cutter.

"You okay?" Asked Saiga. "Let me see." Said Rikuo. In seconds, both men were by his side.

Kazahaya looked up in surprise as two dark heads crowded close to him. He hadn't realized how cool it was in there until both men got so close to him. "It's just a small cut. I'm okay." He told them then hissed again as Rikuo's hand settled on his lower back.

"You sure babe? I could walk with you to the bathroom and clean it for you." Rikuo let his hand travel up and down Kazahaya's spine and down again – lower.

"Maybe I should help you out kid. These boxes can do some serious damage to tender skin. Did you scrape yourself when you picked up that box?" Saiga ran his hand over Kazahaya's chest to check for himself.

Kakei finally allowed himself to look and couldn't help his grin. They were feeling Kazahaya up under the pretense of seeing if he was hurt. By his calculations, things should escalate quickly. Kakei cleared his throat. "We're almost done guys. Let Kazahaya get back to work." His tone was normal again but the three of them jumped when they heard his voice.

Rikuo gave Kazahaya's ass one last squeeze before stepping away from temptation. Saiga looked at his hand resting on Kazahaya's soft belly just inches away from the hair at his groin. Reluctantly he removed his hand from the warm skin.

Kazahaya was dazed. He forgot his hurt and anger as he thought about the current situation. Saiga and Rikuo had hurried to his side because of a simple cut…or was it because he was naked? Neither had wasted a second in putting their hands on him intimately. A shiver traveled down his spine but not because he felt a chill but because he felt a thrill. As the shiver hit the base of his spine, Kazahaya gave his hips a little extra shake and looked to see if anyone was watching. A small pleasurable smile crossed his face when he saw Rikuo and Saiga were both watching him instead of doing their work. Suddenly this punishment didn't seem so bad and Kazahaya decided to have a little fun with it.

Rikuo looked over his shoulder at Kakei who didn't appear to notice that he was doing very little work. It seemed Kazahaya was moving very deliberately. He reached up and bent forward slightly so that his ass was pointing at him or making sure his legs were spread wide when he bent down to pick something up.

Saiga's shaded eyes were fixed on Kazahaya. He knew his hands were moving things but what, he had no clue. The kid turned his way and he could see his sex lengthening and growing harder. Saiga swallowed hard.

Kazahaya's head perked up when a favorite Hyde song came on. Smiling hugely he began to sing along and move his body. After closing up another box, he stretched his arms over his head – very slowly and just as slowly brought them down again, one hand stroking his chest and flicking his erect nipples. A drum solo inspired him not only to tap his feet but shake his shoulders and hips too. He had to step back away from the boxes because his erection was almost pointing straight out now.

He could feel their eyes on him. Kazahaya forgot all about the work he was supposed to be doing and danced. He wanted nothing more for them to watch and to make them want him. It was rising up to touch his belly. It hurt so bad…so good. He swung his hips backwards and forwards, side to side as if searching for a partner. Kazahaya couldn't seem to stop touching himself – his chest, his thighs or his ass. There was a sexual haze all about him and he was lost in it.

Rikuo wanted him. Kazahaya was practically having sex and Rikuo didn't want to be left out. He didn't know he was moving until he was before Kazahaya and grabbing his slim hips. Immediately Kazahaya responded by moving closer and kissing him. Rikuo let him while he filled his hands with Kazahaya's ass-flesh. They moaned.

"Ri-kou…Ri-kou…I need to cum…now…" Kazahaya said against his lover's lips. The fabric of Rikuo's jeans was rough and teasing his already throbbing erection. Kazahaya's hips wouldn't be still and he rubbed himself against Rikuo.

"Cum for me babe." Rikuo pushed Kazahaya back some and sank to his knees. He'd relieve Kazahaya's lust then take him for his own erection was threatening to burst from his jeans.

Saiga moved closer unable to take his eyes off Rikuo tasting Kazahaya's flesh. As he stood beside the two, he reached out to stroke the soft skin of Kazahaya's back thrilling the boy even more. Saiga watched as Kazahaya lovingly stroked Rikuo's face as he neared the precipice.

Kakei started taking off his clothes. Things had moved along nicely. Kazahaya had turned them all on and now the fun part of the evening was just beginning. Now nude, Kakei took a small jar from a shelf and went to join his men.

Saiga jumped when Kakei appeared beside him then gaped when he saw his lover was naked. Mouth open he automatically took the open jar Kakei handed him then watched as Kakei kissed down Kazahaya's spine.

Kazahaya's hips froze as he felt kisses on his back. He moaned deeply for Rikuo's head had not stopped and now hot and cold tingles were moving down his back. His ass was being teased with soft strokes then he felt cool cream parting his cheeks. Kazahaya couldn't breathe. He leaned forward and his hands found boxes behind Rikuo and he braced himself. A scream was crawling up from his stomach as he released himself in Rikuo and a hard length entered his body.

Kakei thrust hard and deep. He groaned with pleasure. The next thing he knew a hand was in his hair and his head was pulled back roughly. Kakei blinked up at Saiga.

"You planned this! All of it!" Saiga accused.

"No but I saw it happen." Kakei smiled drew back and thrust again.

"You're still wicked Kakei." Saiga said before capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.

Rikuo was surprised as well. Kakei's bad attitude had been all about leading up to this?! He shook his head, things were never boring here. Looking up he saw Kazahaya grimace with pleasure. He was currently holding his lover between his hands stroking in tune with Kakei. Kazahaya had just cum but Rikuo could tell that he would again.

Saiga let Kakei go and started to strip because as soon as his man finished with Kazahaya – it would be their turn. He'd just stepped out of his pants when he noticed that both men were close.

Kazahaya gripped Rikuo's shoulders. It was a wonder he was still standing with all the feeling running through his body. His knees were weak and he leaned heavily on Rikuo. Suddenly one of Kakei's hands stroked its way up his chest and he could feel sweaty skin all along his back. A tongue entered his ear and uncontrollable tremors took over him.

"Kazahaya - I should...punish you...more often..." With his last word, Kakei thrust once more and took them into the light.

Saiga groaned to see them cum, to see Rikuo once again take Kazahaya between his lips. It was agony to watch and wait but soon, very soon he'd be inside Kakei.

Rikuo stayed with him and once Kakei released Kazahaya, the teen slid down until he was sitting on Rikuo's lap. He held Kazahaya close. It was hard not to take him immediately but he knew Kazahaya needed to rest before continuing. Instead he watched as Saiga backed Kakei up against some boxes and kissed him as if tomorrow would never come.

Kakei savored the kiss and Saiga's hard hands but suddenly he was spun around. He almost stumbled but caught himself against some boxes, braced himself and spread his feet. Kakei didn't have to wait long before he felt a cool wetness there where he longed for Saiga to be. He thrust back onto Saiga's fingers silently begging him to take him.

Saiga teased Kakei. He wanted to punish him for his play acting but couldn't hold out, not when Kakei was so ready for him and his own erection was so painful. He moved closer bent his knees and took what was his.

Kazahaya caught his breath as he watched the intense scene between Kakei and Saiga. Beneath him, Rikuo's body was a mass of nerves and since he could now see the world again, Kazahaya decided to give Rikuo some relief. He reached up a hand to stroke Rikuo's jaw. "Your turn hon." Kazahaya scooted off Rikuo's lap and gestured for him to stand up.

Rikuo moved as if his pants were on fire. He already had his shirt off as Kazahaya worked to carefully release him from his pants. He was all but bouncing as the fabric was pulled down and off. Finally Kazahaya had him between his hands and then he took him in his mouth. "…Babe…" He was going to loose it quickly. Helping Kazahaya, watching Kakei take him and then the scene with Saiga and Kakei – no way was he going to last.

Kazahaya could tell and did his best to make it good for Rikuo. Long fingers tensed in his hair as Rikuo came. He never left Rikuo and took in his pleasure even when Rikuo calmed, Kazahaya never let go. He caught his own breath and started loving on Rikuo again.

A wet tongue and soft lips aroused Rikuo yet again and it was so damn good. Kazahaya was relentless in giving him pleasure and Rikuo had not one thought of stopping him. He was getting close yet again when Kazahaya let him go. Rikuo blinked down at him confused.

Kazahaya stood leaned in close and bit Rikuo's lip. "Get on all fours honey. I'm gonna fuck you." Kazahaya laughed as Rikuo grinned like an idiot and did as he was told. Kazahaya nodded to Saiga as the big man passed over the cream. The other two lovers were holding on to each other after their bout of love making. "You want it honey? Want me to give it to you?"

"I want it babe – everything!" Rikuo said quickly even shaking his ass as Kazahaya got behind him. "Mmm, yeah that's it! Right there. Give it to me!" Kazahaya did as he was told and made them both happy men.

Saiga and Kakei watched them. It never failed to entice. Kakei looked up at Saiga, their gazes met and as one they nodded. They went to the loving couple and knelt on either side of them. Kakei reached beneath Rikuo and took hold of the hard flesh pressing against his stomach and stroked. Saiga reached between Kazahaya's moving thighs and gently captured his balls.

The boys moaned and their movements sped up. Kakei and Saiga urged them on with words and deeds and it wasn't long before they succumbed to the feel. All four were laid upon each other hot, sweaty and naked a little while later.

"I know we've got beds – perfectly soft, warm beds. Why the hell are we down on this cold, hard floor?!" Saiga finally asked making them all laugh at the truth in his words.

They helped each other up and cleaned up then Kakei grabbed Kazahaya by the hand. "Kazahaya-kun you forgive me, don't you? I didn't mean any of those mean things I said. Look," He pointed. "Those boxes of yours are all done. I did them earlier just for you. That means no more work for us to do and we can leave and go relax. Okay?"

Kazahaya blinked then smiled with relief. In truth he'd forgotten what had come before but he was glad to hear that Kakei hadn't meant the things he'd said. "Yeah, we're good. Thanks Kakei." Kazahaya stepped closer and hugged Kakei.

Kakei smiled and sighed then looking over at Saiga and Rikuo, "We're going off to take a hot bath." Both of them picked up their clothes and started to leave.

"Hey! What about us?" Saiga asked incredulous.

"_You_ still have work to do. Instead of finishing your boxes – you were watching this naked ass." Kakei cupped Kazahaya's butt. "Somehow he managed to finish that one box I didn't do while he tempted you! Of course got all my work done this afternoon." Kakei smiled smugly. "We'll see you when you get done."

Rikuo and Saiga watched as the two of them left arms around each other with satisfied smiles on their faces. Shaking his head Saiga spoke, "When did the kid…" Saiga turned to see Rikuo hurriedly packing a box. "Now wait a damn minute!"

Rikuo glanced over his bare shoulder. "I want in on the playtime in the tub – no time to talk!" He grinned evilly as he taped the box shut and moved onto his last box.

"You're not beating me boy!" Saiga said but he had two boxes to Rikuo's one.

They raced to finish their labors but when Rikuo picked up his clothes and started for the apartment, Saiga gave up on finishing. "I'll just do it tomorrow." He muttered, grabbed his clothes and headed after Rikuo.

Seeing Saiga hurrying behind him, Rikuo started to run. "Sorry big man – I'm getting there first. I'll be surrounded by naked flesh before you will!"

Saiga watched Rikuo put some distance between them - his long legs and firm ass a wonderful sight to see. It wasn't a bad consolation prize. Bringing up the rear, he turned off the lights and closed the apartment door behind him. Coming from the bathroom he heard a loud splash and the sound of Kazahaya's laughter. The holiday tomorrow was promising to be fun since they'd already gotten a good head start.

* * *

**Thanksgiving Day** dawned bright and cold but that didn't affect the men of Green Drug Store. In the downstairs apartment the four of them were warm and cozy crowded into one bed. Kazahaya lay asleep on top of his lover Rikuo while Saiga was spooned in with Kakei. It was the sound of traffic outside the window that woke Kakei first. 

Opening his eyes, he saw the bleary features of Kazahaya inches from his own face. He slept like a little boy, face mashed into Rikuo's chest and a fist just under his chin. Kakei reached out and brushed back the hair from his face and Kazahaya didn't move just smiled quietly. His movements did alert the man holding him.

"Morning." Came Saiga's rough greeting. He rubbed his beard against Kakei's shoulder. "Man I'm starving but I don't want to move." Saiga pulled Kakei closer to him and yawned.

"Hey." Rikuo said without opening his eyes. His chest rose and fell and he savored the weight of Kazahaya against him. He stroked up and down the teen's back. "I could go for some food too. You maniacs worked me hard last night and I need nourishment – feed me!" Turning his head he opened his eyes and grinned at them.

"You're in our bed boy – don't go making demands, unless their sexual ones!" Saiga said before kissing Kakei's ear and sitting up. "Damn that was fun though, wasn't it?"

"I certainly enjoyed myself." Kakei yawned again and also sat up. "Let's fix a huge breakfast and several pots of coffee." He looked down at the boys next to him. "Not getting up?"

Rikuo laughed and patted Kazahaya's back. "It takes him a while to wake up. Why don't you guys go shower and hopefully he'll wake up soon."

"You don't look like you mind too much." Saiga commented as his naked body rose from the bed.

"I never tire of this or him." Rikuo said truthfully as he crossed his hands over the small of Kazahaya's back.

"Ain't love grand?" Kakei leaned over, kissed Kazahaya's forehead and Rikuo's before scooting off the bed to join Saiga.

"We won't wait breakfast if he hasn't woken up." Saiga shook a finger at them then grabbed Kakei's hand to pull him into the bathroom.

Rikuo lay silently listening to Kazahaya breathe. It was honestly one of his favorite things to do. He would give them a little more time to be this way and didn't even move when he heard Saiga and Kakei come back into the room.

"Still out? Man, he can sleep." Saiga laughed. "I made some kimonos for today and you can put those on when you finally get out of bed."

"Thanks, we'll be up soon." Rikuo promised as they left. Not one muscle had Kazahaya moved since he'd woken up. Knowing Kazahaya hated to miss out on anything, Rikuo decided it was time to wake up his lover.

"Babe…" Rikuo threaded a hand in Kazahaya's hair and massaged his scalp. "Come on, time to wake up." The other hand slipped beneath the sheet and patted two firm cheeks. "Wake up babe." He chuckled as Kazahaya's nose buried itself on his chest as he tried to escape back into sleep. "Uh-huh, no hiding now." One long leg slid between Kazahaya's and rose up. Automatically Kazahaya pressed against that warm thigh. "Now I know you're awake." He laughed some more.

"No I'm not." Came a small voice. I always move like that in my sleep." There was laughter in Kazahaya's voice.

"Yeah sometimes you do but right now you're awake." Rikuo slapped his ass which had Kazahaya's head popping up. "There you are – kiss me." He commanded.

Kazahaya was going to complain but heeded Rikuo instead. It was good morning and how are you, not the least bit sexual. "Hi." He smiled at Rikuo then noticed they were alone in the bed. "Where are they?"

"Fixing breakfast. After that workout last night, some of us are hungry." Rikuo said and waited. In seconds he heard Kazahaya's stomach growl. "Yeah I thought so. It was quiet only because you were sleeping!"

Kazahaya grinned sheepishly then shrugged. He pushed himself up until he was straddling Rikuo. "Happy Thanksgiving Rikuo." Suddenly he was glad for this time alone.

"Babe?" Rikuo wondered why Kazahaya looked shy.

"This isn't our first one together and I know I don't have to say anything but – thank you. You found me, brought me here and you love me. I have you, a place to call home and love." Tears flowed down his face. "Thank you, my love for everything. My life, my world is better because of you."

"Damn, why'd you have to go and say all that? I was prepared to have sex and now all I want to do is hold you and never let go." Rikuo reached for Kazahaya's face and as his thumbs wiped away tears, he brought Kazahaya back down to him. "I should thank you too. I was a selfish jerk before you. You gave me laughter and shared yourself with me. You changed my world too and for the better." Neither had any words for a long moment then a kiss from the heart sealed their words.

After a while of just holding each other they heard Saiga call out for them. Suddenly full of love and joy they jumped up, grabbed a quick shower and dressed in their kimonos.

"You think he wants to make sure he can attack us at anytime?" Kazahaya asked as he tied his belt. They wore nothing under the kimonos.

"It's Saiga isn't it?" Rikuo held out a hand, "Ready babe? Our holiday awaits."

"More than ready. Let's go make this a great day!" Kazahaya joined his hand with Rikuo's and they went to join the rest of their family for breakfast. It would be a day of food, play and loving while they gave thanks for it all…

* * *

**_It is of course very legal to work hard at your job or in school but it also makes sense to work hard at love!_**

**_Please have a safe and happy holiday._**

**_Kisses xxx Marchgirl_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**It's the most wonderful time of the year! Its Christmas time again and this will make my third Christmas fic for Legal Drug. I've come a long way since that first story, don't you think? Anyway this story isn't all about the sex, I've added some highs and lows and tried show you how much these characters have grown since I first started writing for them. But don't worry - it's still has some sexy scenes too!**_

**_Have fun and enjoy my latest creation!_**

* * *

_**Joy and Peaceful Kisses**_

**Kazahaya** was humming Christmas carols as he walked down the sidewalk. He was in a really good mood. Thanksgiving had been wonderful and the time with Rikuo, Saiga and Kakei had been almost perfect since then. Next week was Christmas and they still had New Year's to look forward to. Their shopping was basically done but both he and Rikuo still had things to buy.

He stopped to stare at display of toy trains. There were so many things he hadn't got to play with growing up he thought but then remembered that no one had had every toy. Kazahaya sighed and continued walking. Rikuo had suggested they split up to do their shopping so he knew his lover was planning to surprise him with something. Kazahaya had no idea what Rikuo was going to get so he was a bit stumped what to get him in return. They also needed some stocking stuffers so Kazahaya decided to concentrate on buying those and maybe he'd find something special to give to Rikuo.

Kazahaya exhaled and grinned to see his breath in the cold air. He hoped they got some snow. He'd love to play in the snow with Rikuo. In front of him there was a crowd of people looking in a store window so Kazahaya decided to see what was up. It was a game store. There were video games, board games, role playing games and even some magic kits. Charmed, Kazahaya decided to check it out. Sometimes the four of them would play board games; maybe he could find something new.

Wide eyed, Kazahaya saw many things he'd like to take home. He went down each isle looking. Kakei had told him to be careful with his money so instead of snatching up everything he saw, Kazahaya decided to look at everything first before making a decision. He'd walked the entire store and was about to go make his choices when some laughter caught his attention. It wasn't Rikuo but the tone sounded like Rikuo when he was sexually aroused. Curious, Kazahaya turned to see a curtain with a sign that said 'Adults Only.' He was legal – Kazahaya went beyond the curtain.

* * *

**Kazahaya's** mood had already been high, now it was reaching for the stars. The bag of gifts thumped against his thigh and he grinned thinking of his family's reaction to them. Suddenly he began to sing out loud causing the people around him to stare but his joy was so obvious that they couldn't help but smile with him. 

He began to look for Rikuo, walking with the crowd and followed them around the corner. Kazahaya was singing White Christmas when something wet touched his cheek. He stopped and looked up. Another snowflake drifted down and landed on his nose. If it were possible, his smile grew larger. "Snow! All right! Snow! Merry Christmas everyone!" He laughed and did a little dance enticing some kids to join him.

Kazahaya ran down the street laughing as the snow got thicker. He crossed the street and watched some kids trying to make snowballs but there wasn't enough snow yet. A sigh of contentment left him as he walked towards home. He still hadn't caught sight of Rikuo, he must still be shopping. As he walked he came upon some trees whose branches were dressing up in white blankets and a chill shook his soul.

Blinking Kazahaya wondered what was going on. He tried to smile but it seemed impossible now. His limbs suddenly felt leaden with cold and he had trouble breathing. Kazahaya stumbled and reached out for the nearest tree to catch himself and it all came back.

The numbing cold and the utter helplessness saturated his mind and soul. Kazahaya wanted to collapse to the ground but he knew if he did – he would die. He was on his own. He was alone in the world. He had left Kei behind and could not count on his look-alike to be by his side anymore.

Kazahaya hugged his arms close to his body. The bag thumped heavily against him. Bag? Shopping? But he had no money and no where to live…Rikuo! Suddenly he remembered Rikuo and the store. He had a home…but why was he so cold and alone on the streets of Tokyo?

Thoughts and images flashed in his mind becoming jumbled. Distantly he heard the sounds of people laughing and talking, of cars and tires on wet streets. "Must go home." He muttered, his lips barely moving they were so cold. "But I left Kei…I can't go home…" Kazahaya began to walk not really seeing anyone or anything. He just knew he had to keep moving or he would freeze to death.

* * *

**Saiga** was behind the counter laughing with one of their regular customers as he bagged up some purchases. Business was great this year and they'd had steady customers all morning long. Since the boys were off today, he and Kakei had had their hands full but it had been fun. Everyone seemed to be in a festive move so it was easy to overlook how much work it really was. Right now Kakei was trying to help a new husband pick out a romantic card for his new bride. Next to the kid, Kakei was the biggest romantic he knew – the customer would leave with just the right card or a damn good idea of how to make one of his own. 

Just as he was ringing up another customer, something caught his eye outside the window. The window was decorated with garland and fake snow along with some festive window clings so seeing anything clearly took a moment but with Saiga's eyesight, he could see more than the average man. Of course he'd seen the snow when it started and he'd smiled along with everyone else. Kazahaya would be tickled pink by a white Christmas and Saiga could just imagine how much fun they would have playing in it. But now he lost his smile for he saw Kazahaya but the boy looked nothing like the happy, excited, young man who'd left first thing this morning.

Saiga frowned to see wet tears streaming from the boy's eyes. Kazahaya was clutching a bag and holding his arms in a death grip. His steps were hesitant and there was no mistaking the tremor in his limbs. People on the street gave Kazahaya pitying looks and tried to stay out of the wavering teen's path. Saiga was about to go get him leaving the line of customers when seemingly without conscious thought, he headed for the store.

"Kid!" Saiga yelled at him but the teen didn't seem to hear. He was about to leave the register but suddenly there were twice as many people waiting to be checked out. His body jerked caught between wanting to go to Kazahaya and doing his job. Frantically he looked for Kakei.

Kakei had helped the new husband as was smiling with satisfaction when he heard Saiga. At first he was surprised Kazahaya was back so soon, especially because it was snowing but then Saiga's tone warned him something was wrong. Moving as quickly as possible through the crowded store, Kakei moved forward. He could see Saiga frowning mightily but Kakei did not have Saiga's height and many bodies blocked his sight. The chatter had all but stopped as Kakei forced his way through stationary bodies. Finally he reached the front of the store and felt his heart leap up his throat.

Kazahaya knelt on the floor water pooling around him. He was as pale as death and he looked as if he had nothing to live for. Ignoring the staring customers, Kakei slipped off his lab coat and tossed it about Kazahaya's shoulders. He tried in vain to get the teen to his feet, Kazahaya didn't seem to hear him - all he did was shiver violently and cry. "Saiga, please." Kakei felt panic and tears in his throat.

Saiga had already left the counter. Briefly he touched Kakei's shoulder before kneeling and scooping Kazahaya into his arms. Without a word, Saiga headed for the back of the store. Kakei cleared his throat and pasted a small smile on his face and moved behind the counter. "Sorry you had to wait. Next please." He looked up and prayed Saiga could help Kazahaya.

* * *

**Kazahaya** never said a word, moved or acknowledged that he was being held. Saiga figured he'd be more comfortable in his own apartment so he hurried upstairs. Once inside he took Kazahaya to his bed. He sat down with him on his lap and tried to get his attention. 

"Talk to me kid; tell me what happened to you." Saiga spoke softly and held the teen's face between his hands. His skin was so cold that Saiga shivered. "God, what happened?!" Using Kakei's coat he used it to wipe Kazahaya's face.

"Cold…will die in the…cold…" Kazahaya whispered teeth chattering.

"Okay, let's get this coat off." Saiga unzipped it and struggled to get the coat off Kazahaya. The boy wasn't cooperating and his chilled body wouldn't be still and then there was the bag still clutched in Kazahaya's hand. Saiga couldn't get his fingers open; finally he broke the handles to the bag and took off Kazahaya's coat. Standing he lay him down on the bed and removed soaked shoes. "What did you do? Stand in a puddle?"

Saiga's fear was massive. Kazahaya had yet to respond to him. Lean feet were blocks of ice. Turning away he went to find some socks and he got a shock when he turned around. Fully clothed Kazahaya had pulled the covers over his head.

Saiga thought that trying to get warm was a good sign and went back to him to see if he could get Kazahaya to tell him what happened. It didn't appear that he'd been attacked or robbed but something had changed him while he'd been out. After twenty minutes, Saiga decided to let Kakei try because other than being allowed to put socks on Kazahaya's feet, the teen wouldn't come out from under the covers. Saiga covered him with another blanket then ran downstairs.

Kakei had been looking for him and excused himself from the curious customers. "What happened to him?" Kakei took Saiga's hand and they stepped just inside the storeroom.

"I don't know. He can't or won't tell me. He just mutters about being cold and dying. You go to him and I'll take care of the store. What about Rikuo? Should I call him?"

Kakei thought a moment then squeezed Saiga's hand. "No, let me try with Kazahaya first. You'd better go, they're getting restless." Kakei took the quick kiss Saiga gave him glad for the strength it gave. They separated, one going upstairs, the other to hurry shoppers on their way.

It was silent in the apartment. Kakei noticed that Saiga had turned up the heat but as he got closer to the bed, Kakei could tell it wasn't helping Kazahaya. The bed shook along with the boy's shaking body. Kakei sat on the bed and slipped a hand beneath the covers. Kazahaya was curled into a ball facing the wall so Kakei's hand came into contact with his still wet hair then touched his neck. Kazahaya's skin was icy and Kakei wondered how long he'd stayed outside in the snow. He worried if maybe the boy had hypothermia.

"Kazahaya? Come on sweetie; tell me what happened to you?" He lay down behind Kazahaya trying to warm him.

"Will…die here…so cold…" Came a shattered voice from deep under the covers.

It was Kakei's turn to be chilled. Now he knew what happened or thought he knew. This was beginning to sound very familiar. Somehow Kazahaya was reliving the time before Rikuo found him. Kakei hugged Kazahaya then got up and went to the phone.

It rang three times and a breathless Rikuo answered. "Hey!" He laughed. "It's really coming down out here, Kazahaya must be in heaven. You want me to come back? Is it that busy?"

"Rikuo…Kazahaya needs you." Kakei was sure not to sound panicked but he wanted Rikuo to take his words seriously.

Rikuo lost his smile and fear took the place of happiness. "What happened?"

"Just come home and up to the apartment, I'll explain when you arrive." Kakei said watching the bed with its shivering burden.

"I'm on my way." Rikuo slowly took the phone away from his ear then stared at it. "Kazahaya – wait for me." The phone was clutched in one hand and in his other were the presents for his family. As he ran knocking people left and right Rikuo wondered if all their Christmas plans were now over.

* * *

**Kakei** stood when he heard thundering steps on the stairs. He was there to meet Rikuo when the door opened. "Rikuo." He took the other's sweaty hand and led him over to the bed. 

Rikuo frowned at the lump on Kazahaya's bed. "What? Where?" Then he heard a whimper and knew it was Kazahaya. "Babe? Babe, what's wrong?" He dropped his packages and like Kakei had done, got on the bed with Kazahaya. He dug beneath the covers and jumped to feel how cold Kazahaya was. He himself was cold just coming in from outside but Kazahaya's flesh was like he'd been in a freezer. Rikuo looked puzzled at Kakei.

"He came home this way, collapsed on the floor in the store. Saiga had to carry him up here but Kazahaya wouldn't talk. He hasn't said much for me either but what he did say…Rikuo remember when you first found him?"

"What you mean? When he was unconscious in the plaza?" Rikuo scooted ever closer trying to stem Kazahaya's shaking.

"I think he's remembering that time. Maybe he went to that place and touched something. It brought all his memories and hurts back to him. It's been almost an hour and he's still cold as ice."

Rikuo found Kazahaya's neck and kissed it but he didn't seem to feel it. "So how do I bring him out of it?"

"Well it's a vision and it affected him badly but still he knew to come home. Kazahaya knows he has a home here and people who love him but a part of him is still hurt by his past. Hold him Rikuo, show him he's loved and I think Kazahaya will come back to us." Kakei laid a hand on Rikuo's shoulder. "Take as much time as you need and call us if you need us. I still want us to have a great Christmas so bring him back so we can give him one, okay?" Kakei kissed them both then quietly left them alone.

Rikuo held Kazahaya for a while unsure exactly how to bring Kazahaya out of his past. There was another huge shiver and that set Rikuo into motion. "First I've got to get you warm. At this rate, you'll be in the hospital for Christmas. Don't worry babe, I'm going to take care of you." He promised but wasn't sure if Kazahaya could hear him.

Rising, Rikuo went to the closet and got out an electric blanket. He went to his own bed and plugged it in. He was sure Kazahaya's bed was wet and he'd never get warm there. Without really thinking about it, Rikuo suddenly knew what to do to help Kazahaya.

He turned on the tree. He lit gingerbread and cinnamon spice candles. He turned on the radio to a station playing nothing but Christmas music. He retrieved a towel and went back to Kazahaya. Rikuo tugged and pulled until the covers were on the floor. His heart broke to see Kazahaya in the fetal position looking as if the world had abandoned him. "I won't let you." Rikuo said as he turned Kazahaya over and with brute strength ripped off the sweater and T-shirt Kazahaya wore – both were wet with snow and sweat. "Dammit Kazahaya, I won't let your past ruin this holiday for us! Do you hear me?! I won't let you!" His words were harsh and full of feeling but his hands were as gentle as possible.

Carefully he started to unbutton Kazahaya's pants when the teen's body seemed to loosen up. He still shivered but his muscles weren't as tight. Rikuo breathed a sigh of relief. "That's right baby, you recognize my touch. I'm going take care of you." He spoke soothingly now. Rikuo pulled down pants and underwear together and off, socks lost in the legs. Even though Kazahaya was still shivering, Rikuo knew he had to get Kazahaya's hair dry so he propped up the naked boy and sat behind him. Using brisk motions he toweled the long strands until they were just damp. That would have to do.

Rikuo lay Kazahaya down again and went to his bed. He pulled back the covers and quickly stripped off his own clothing. "Okay babe, let's get warm, huh?" Rikuo picked up Kazahaya's ice cold body and carried him to his bed. Kazahaya lay face up as Rikuo slid in beside him. Up came the sheet, the blanket and then the electric blanket. Rikuo pulled Kazahaya close, trapping one lean leg between his own. Gently Rikuo closed his eyes and wiped away tears then tucked Kazahaya's face close to his chest.

He shivered, Kazahaya was so cold but Rikuo didn't let go. "Hey, Kazahaya? Remember that day we had a water balloon fight in the store? It was really hot back then, not like now huh? And we had to wear those Speedos!" Rikuo started talking about the little things and how much fun they'd had. "How about when we had that job getting the ring and you had to wear a wedding dress? It was nice but I liked you better in the first dress – that Chinese one, where you showed a bit of leg. Now that was sexy!" Rikuo stroked Kazahaya's back and slowly the cold skin began to warm.

"What about the Star Festival babe? You'd been looking forward to that but were willing to give it up just for me. You made me feel so special Kazahaya. Only you could make me feel like that. Don't you want to share that feeling with me again? Kazahaya I need you here with me…" Rikuo became aware of wetness against his chest and pulled back to wipe away more tears but he saw that Kazahaya's eyes were open and looking at him.

"I'm sorry…I got…lost…but I'm he-re n-now! IloveyouRikuo!" Kazahaya finally moved on his own and pressed himself flush against Rikuo. He was crying still but it wasn't despair that filled him but hope and relief. "It just…all came back." He spoke against Rikuo's throat. "It was snowing a-and I was s-so happy! But then…I touched a tree…I-I think it's…where you f-found mee!"

"Shh, it's okay Kazahaya. I understand. I'm just glad you found your way back home – to us, to me." Rikuo framed his face and smiled softly. "You came back because this is where you are loved." Delicately Rikuo kissed Kazahaya's trembling lips pouring his heart and soul into the light kiss.

Kazahaya could feel the last of the cold leaving his body. His hands gripped Rikuo's sides and his thigh moved ever so slightly between Rikuo's. He was becoming aroused but it was so much more than sex. Rikuo had said it, even through his pain he'd known to come home, come back to where he was loved. "Thank God…thank God for you…" Kazahaya spoke once they broke apart. He let his cheek lay softly across Rikuo's then just smoothed his face against every inch of Rikuo he could reach.

"I never forgot the pain…but because of you, Kakei and Saiga I was able to deal and move on…then suddenly I was there, in that place. I never knew where you found me but today, in the snow I was there…I touched the tree and it was like…I'd never had you…" Kazahaya hugged Rikuo closer. "…but along with the past, I could still see you and came home…I came home and you took care of me…like you always do." This time it was Kazahaya who kissed Rikuo trying to convey his gratitude.

Rikuo rolled over so that he was on top of Kazahaya. "We take care of each other, that's why we're so good together. Ah, babe, you gotta stop crying." Rikuo smiled softly and kissed away Kazahaya's tears. "Let me kiss away those bad memories." Face and neck were treated to lovely, wet kisses that moved down to sensitive nipples.

Kazahaya tossed his head back. The cold was now a forgotten memory as Rikuo's touch and body warmed him but he wanted to participate in the loving. It was as Rikuo said – they were good together. His legs moved restlessly touching Rikuo as he moved down his body. Kazahaya's hands caressed what he could hair, ears, back and shoulders. He thrust his hips up as Rikuo's tongue found his bellybutton then giggled as fingers found one of his ticklish spots. It amazed Kazahaya that just a little while ago, he was in deep despair but loving words and actions from Rikuo could make everything better.

Rikuo lifted his head wanting to see Kazahaya laugh. The crack in his heart healed. If Kazahaya was alive and happy then Rikuo could live as well. "I love you babe."

Kazahaya's chest rose and fell quickly. He could still feel the tears on his cheeks but they didn't matter anymore. He sat up forcing Rikuo back against the wall and straddled his hips. "We love each other." They stared at one another smiling then Rikuo moved so that he could physically love Kazahaya.

Two pairs of eyes stayed locked onto each other as Rikuo entered Kazahaya. They didn't speak, barely moved. Mostly they stared at each other and smiled, letting the tension build until they couldn't bear to stay still any longer. Still it was slow loving; they'd never done it like that before. Kazahaya had both arms around Rikuo's shoulders helping to raise and lower himself while Rikuo's hands and arms surrounded his back and supported his bottom. After a while, Rikuo brought one hand around Kazahaya's sweaty hip, over his belly until he found his lover's erection. "Come with me…"

"Always with you…" Kazahaya replied moving his hips forward increasing both their pleasure. He accepted the quick kiss from Rikuo with a smile then they both focused on making the moment the best it could be.

Kazahaya's mouth dropped open and he held on tighter. Rikuo grimaced and pulled Kazahaya closer. Foreheads made contact as they looked into their lover's eyes and shared the joy of being in love.

* * *

**Kazahaya** was asleep when Rikuo got up to call downstairs. "He's okay now. You were right, he'd been taken back to that time and it may still be hard for him but he's himself again." Rikuo heard Kakei's relief and could imagine Saiga standing behind him so that he could listen too. 

"We should probably sit him down and talk it out; it may make him feel better." Kakei suggested.

"Yeah, okay but not today maybe after work tomorrow Let's give him a little time to deal with all those old feelings again."

"Sure. Okay then we'll see you guys in the morning and know we're only a phone call away if you need us." Kakei wanted to say more but it could wait.

"Hey, kiss the kid for us!" Rikuo heard Saiga yell and it made him smile.

"No problem, night guys." Rikuo hung up the phone gently. It felt good to have people around who cared. He looked to Kazahaya who was sleeping peacefully. He'd worried that maybe he would have bad dreams but no, at least not yet. Looking outside, Rikuo saw that the snow continued to fall and it was steadily growing darker but it was only early afternoon.

"Sleep babe and I'll wake you for dinner." Rikuo had gone to the bed and tucked the covers around Kazahaya's shoulders. With the lightest of touches he brushed hair out of Kazahaya's face. "You're mine now and I'm never letting you go." One finger just touched the corner of Kazahaya's mouth and he smiled in his sleep. Rikuo chuckled and felt love tug at him. Even in sleep, Kazahaya was his.

* * *

**He** felt awkward. They were all treating him with kid gloves. Kazahaya had volunteered to work the register just so they wouldn't baby him. Of course he'd scared them yesterday and he was very sorry for that but it had happened and there was no way to take it back. He hoped that if they saw him working hard and acting normal, it would reassure them that he was okay. But he those memories still bothered him a bit. _Why had it all seemed so fresh_ _after all this time? Had he really left that much pain there with that tree?_ Now that he knew where it was that he'd fallen, he would avoid it like the plague. 

Kakei did watch him, he couldn't help it. Kazahaya smiled, laughed and was polite to the customers but he wasn't himself. They knew him so well and this Kazahaya was holding a part of himself back. The light in his eyes had dimmed some. Last night he and Saiga had talked about what they could do to make things better for Kazahaya and they'd come up with an idea. When he got a chance, he'd discuss it with Rikuo and get his opinion. Who knew Kazahaya better than his lover?

Saiga tried to act normally around Kazahaya by teasing and flirting with him but it felt weird. He remembered holding a devastated boy in his arms and being able to do nothing about it. The kid hadn't responded to him at all. But it wasn't as if he'd done it on purpose. Kakei's plan sounded like a good idea to him and it would give the two of them a way to reconnect with the kid. Even now Saiga couldn't seem to leave him alone as he joined Kazahaya at the register. He squeezed the boy's arm offering silent comfort and helped him to bag up a customer's things.

* * *

**"I'm okay."** Kazahaya told them over dinner. They'd cooked a large meal because they were all starving after working so hard. Unbelievably all that stock they'd had at Thanksgiving was almost gone now and they still Sunday and Monday to get through. "Stop worrying – I won't ruin Christmas." 

"Oh Kazahaya, I never thought you would but you did have a big shock to your system. All that pain you felt before you came to us was upon you once again. Don't you think we should talk? We could help you work through it. We want to help." Kakei reached across the table and took the teen's hand.

Kazahaya could feel tears but he didn't let them fall. He held tightly to Kakei and when he had control again he looked up with a tender smile. "Thanks Kakei. Really, thanks but I don't want to talk about it. I want to leave it in the past and focus on being here with you guys, okay? Please?" Just thinking about talking about it made him hurt inside. Kazahaya did not want to go back there.

"Okay Stubborn." Saiga said with a wiry grin. "We won't bring it up again. You ready for dessert? We've got snow cream." Saiga laughed to see the kid's smile. He'd thought making snow cream would be something Kazahaya would love and he was right. "Be right back." Saiga got up and moved to get the sweet dessert.

Kakei sighed but then smiled. It seemed Kazahaya didn't want their help dealing with his past, at least not yet. Well they'd still go on with his plan and Rikuo had agreed to it as well. He hoped it worked.

**Sunday** was a blur of frantic customers, wrapping gifts in secret, finding time to play in the snow. Saiga worried the grocery stores would be out some things he needed for Christmas dinner and rushed out to do some shopping. Kakei had already begun checking inventory for after Christmas leaving the boys to running the store and keeping it clean since there was so much slush from the falling snow.

Christmas Eve dawned cold and cloudy but with the city blanketed in snow it was a beauty to behold. Kazahaya woke everyone at five in the morning. He bullied them until they all got up and went outside to play. Just a block away, a park full of untouched snow awaited them.

Kakei stopped stunned by the cold wet stuff that had just exploded in his face. He heard hilarious laughter as he cleared the snow from his mouth and nose. "All right you're in for it now!" He bent down to make a huge ball only to get hit two more times. "Ahhhh!" He chased down the nearest body and Rikuo hit the snow with Kakei on top. Now in a power position, Kakei with glee, stuffed snow in Rikuo's face and inside his shirt.

"Shittttt! That's cold!" He roared but didn't have time to retaliate because Kakei, killing himself laughing was already gone. Seeing Kazahaya bent over laughing, Rikuo came up behind him and slipped cold hands under his coat and inside his shirt. Kazahaya screamed and did a little jig trying to get away from Rikuo.

Saiga and Kakei traded snowballs as Kazahaya ran around them trying to get away from Rikuo. Finally he stumbled and knocked Saiga down which was perfect because everyone then jumped him. Saiga end up being a human snowman with snow in his shirt and pants. He roared with the onslaught of the cold stuff and sent them all tumbling into the snow.

They were chilled to the bone but lay laughing in the snow unwilling to move. Kazahaya looked over at them faces all red with cold, breath visible in the air but they were smiling and happy and he was one of them. "I love you guys. How about I fix breakfast when we get home?"

Their eyes found him and he seemed more at ease with himself than he had in days. "Better do it like I taught you! After freezing my ass with all that snow, you owe me kid!"

Kazahaya laughed because he'd been the one to put snow down the back of Saiga's pants. He nodded unable to speak. He fell backwards trying to duck a snowball. Once flat in the snow he started making a snow angel.

* * *

**First** they had to get out of their wet clothes then crowded into the downstairs bath for a quick shower. Of course with the four of them under the hot spray together, there were some roaming hands but they didn't take it too far since they still had to eat before opening the store. 

Kazahaya pleased Saiga greatly when he cooked a perfect meal. He'd been watching Saiga for a while and trying his best to become a better cook and this time the Christmas angels must have been with him because he didn't burn anything.

They left the dishes and hurried to open the store for the last minute Christmas shoppers. Since they were closing early, about 3pm, they figured it would be a busy day. Most of the really good stuff was already gone but they still had a few things people could give as gifts. A lot of cards were sold, so was candy and batteries. They also ran out of napkins, plastic silverware, and plates. Some even bought decorations. Up until the locking of the door, there were still customers trying to get in but Saiga turned them away, if he didn't, they couldn't enjoy their own Christmas Eve.

Without knowing why Kazahaya was rushed to help clean up the store and then there was the mess in the kitchen that needed cleaning too. It seemed they were going somewhere and he was the only one who didn't know where. A surprise he figured and joyfully put all his energy into the work. By five the sun had disappeared and they were bundled up ready to go.

"Can you guys give me a hint?" He and Rikuo were in the backseat as Saiga carefully drove the slick streets.

"How about I give you a kiss instead? Seems like there's some mistletoe hanging from the ceiling." Rikuo chuckled. Like last year, there was mistletoe almost everywhere, even here in the car.

"I'll take it but can't I have a hint too?" Kazahaya pouted which only provided Rikuo with a better target. Lips connected to the one he loved, Kazahaya failed to see exactly where they were going. It wasn't until the car came to a stop that he broke from Rikuo's kiss. "You're trying to distract me but I want my surprise." Kazahaya said resting his cheek against Rikuo's. He gave his lover a kiss on that cheek then pulled back to see where they were.

"Out of the car everybody!" Saiga yelled opening his door. Kakei had gotten out as well carrying a small bag. In the backseat, Rikuo linked his fingers with Kazahaya's and pulled him out of the car.

"Hey wait, don't pull so hard Rikuo!" Kazahaya laughed and before he realized it he was standing next to a tree across the street from some shops. "This…this is…" His eyes grew wide and fear shown clearly on his face. "No…why? Why are we _**here?!"**_

He had sworn to never come here again but Saiga, Kakei and Rikuo had purposely brought him back here. They _**knew**_ what this place had done to him and they brought him back here! _"What?! Is this punishment or something?! Did I do something wrong?!"_

They closed in on him. Rikuo still had his hand and pulled the trembling body close. Kakei took his other hand while Saiga came up behind him and held him by the shoulders.

"This place is important to us." Kakei said and couldn't help but smile as Kazahaya looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I'm serious Kazahaya. It may remind you of pain you'd rather forget but this is the place where Rikuo found you. You lay here beneath this tree on a cold, snowy night. Only God knows why he came over here but he did and saw you. Rikuo didn't know it then but you changed him. There was something in you, something about you that he wanted to save. Without really thinking about it – he had to have you and brought you home." Kakei smiled as he noticed the red in Rikuo's cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold.

"That's right kid." Saiga leaned down so that his warm breath tickled Kazahaya's ear. "He was a stiff board, hardly any fun at all until you came along." Saiga looked at the tree and the snow falling around them. "Because this place was here to shelter you from the snow, to keep you alive until Rikuo could find you – it's a sacred spot to us."

Kakei let go of Kazahaya's hand then picked up the bag at his feet. He pulled out a white candle and placed it near to the tree then he pulled out a cord with white ribbons attached to it and with Rikuo holding one end, walked around the tree. Kakei tied it off and stepped back to take a look. It now looked like a holy tree. Smiling he gestured for the others to join him.

Kazahaya held his hands to his heart as he watched the three of them light matches then together they lit the candle. He no longer felt pain but his being was so full that he thought he would burst. There was no stopping the tears or slowing down his heart or breathing.

"We mark this spot as a special place to be remembered with love for the extra special person that was discovered here. I hope Kazahaya that knowing we find this spot to be important that soon you'll be able to let go of the bad memories being here brings you." Kakei spoke for them then stood quickly for Kazahaya looked as if he was about to fall.

"Babe!" They caught him and all held him.

"No! N-no more…bad m-memories! …Not now…" Kazahaya couldn't feel himself smiling but he knew that he was. His eyes weren't big enough to take in their faces and he desperately wanted to remember everything about this moment. He wiped his face on his sleeve and tried again to speak. "…All gone…you took… the pain…Away!" It was useless and he hugged Rikuo's neck and just bawled.

"I guess we did a good thing." Kakei said voice full of tears as Saiga wrapped his arms about him. He supposed they were making a spectacle of themselves to anyone watching but it didn't matter. Kazahaya's soul was whole again and that was all that mattered.

They stopped for pizza and went home. It was smiles all around the table then they moved in front of the TV for hot chocolate and movies. Kazahaya lined them up on the couch with Rikuo sitting between Saiga and Kakei then he placed himself in Rikuo's lap. He wanted to be surrounded by them like before.

It was their pleasure to indulge him so they watched A Christmas Carol, T'was the Night before Christmas and Rudolf. It was as Frosty was just coming on that Kazahaya fell asleep. His head lay in the crook of Rikuo's neck, one hand holding Kakei's and the other resting on Saiga's thigh.

Rikuo's hand rested over his heart and the steady beat was very soothing. His eyes began to droop as he focused on the beat.

"I think that's enough TV for tonight." Kakei said as he looked over and saw them. "They're so cute."

Saiga chuckled because they were. Kazahaya's mouth hung open and he lay boneless in Rikuo's arms. Rikuo rested his dark head on Kazahaya's lighter one, his mouth blowing breaths in the boy's hair. "Hey wake up. Let's go to bed guys, you can sleep with us." Saiga shook Rikuo knowing it was useless to try and wake Kazahaya.

"Sleep here. Don't wanna move." Rikuo said grumpily which only caused more laughter.

"Come on now, it'll be more comfortable in bed. Saiga you take Kazahaya and I'll get this lump up." Kakei said and turned off the TV as Saiga gathered Kazahaya into his arms.

Saiga felt the difference this time. When he'd last held Kazahaya the kid had been cold as ice. He hadn't recognized him at all but now he trustingly turned to him and held Saiga about the shoulders. He hefted the slight warm weight and carried it lovingly.

"Come on Rikuo or Saiga's not going let you sleep beside Kazahaya." Kakei tugged and Rikuo finally pushed himself up from the couch and wrapped a long arm about Kakei.

"He really liked what we did, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did. It felt good to you too didn't it?" Kakei looked up and studied Rikuo's face. So often he was able to hide his feeling behind a mask but today he hid nothing. His eyes were moist and a smile graced his face.

"Yeah, it was – is a damn good feeling." Rikuo looked down at Kakei then suddenly caught him up in a tight hug. "Thanks Kakei."

Kakei was surprised but happy. "Sure, sure." He returned the hug with feeling then together they went to the bedroom in time to see Saiga joyfully undressing Kazahaya. "Saiga let him sleep!"

"What?! I'm just undressing him!" He tried to act indignant but he'd been running his hands over the warm skin of Kazahaya's flat belly in anticipation of pulling off his underwear.

"Pervert." Rikuo said fondly and started stripping. "Tomorrow - you 'Corrupter of young men!' Let's just go to sleep now. Go ahead and finish but no touching!" He'd already gotten out of his shirt and was working on his pants.

"Party poopers." He said pouting then laughed because he bet he looked just like the kid. Saiga pulled off the underwear and sighed with regret at seeing the semi-hard erection.

They just laughed at him. It wasn't long before they were all naked and crawling into the big bed. It was like it was at Thanksgiving; the two couples cuddled together – all four sharing one bed.

* * *

**Christmas** morning and it was Kazahaya who woke first. His eyes popped open and he smiled. Rikuo was behind him and held by the penis and directly in front of him was Saiga with Kakei lying half on top of him. They'd slept together! He giggled suddenly very happy to be alive. He wanted to get up and go open presents but he also wanted Rikuo to love him and have some fun right here where he was. Oh the choices but when in sleep Rikuo stroked him, Kazahaya made up his mind. Hips pushed backwards into Rikuo and Kazahaya let his hand cover Rikuo's to move it along his steadily hardening erection. 

Rikuo had been dreaming of chocolate snow cream but suddenly he had another craving – for Kazahaya. He yawned and felt the press of warm buttocks against his thighs and his hand appeared to be sliding over steel flesh. Rikuo tightened his grip to hear a giggle. Kazahaya was awake! "Merry Christmas babe."

It came out on a long sigh, "Merry Christmas Rikuo. Mmm, very Merry Christmas." Kazahaya leaned forward as Rikuo began kissing him down his spine. His face came into contact with Saiga's arm and Kazahaya playfully bit him.

"Huh? What is it?" Saiga shrugged at the tiny sting in his arm but then he noticed cooler air on his skin as the covers were being lowered. He cracked one eye open to see Kazahaya grinning up at him. He opened the other in time to see Rikuo's head disappear behind Kazahaya's hip. As Saiga leaned up to get a better look, his hand covered Kakei's ass and squeezed.

"Oh…yeah…Rikuo…" Kazahaya had to close his eyes to the pleasure Rikuo's lips and tongue was giving him. He used Saiga for leverage and made it possible for Rikuo to have better access to his bottom.

Kakei began moving his hips as Saiga's hand stroked his butt. He heard sounds and reluctantly opened his eyes then blinked rapidly. Kazahaya's face was inches from his own and it was obvious he was being loved on. Pushing into Saiga's hand, he lifted his head to see what was going on. As he blinked yet again all he could see was the top of Rikuo's head as he put his lips and tongue to good use. Suddenly he popped up and with a huge grin got Kazahaya to his knees.

Rikuo noticed their bedmates were awake and he saluted them with his huge penis. "Morning guys, excuse us. Here it comes babe."

Kazahaya opened his eyes and saw Kakei's face close to his and just as Rikuo gave him what he wanted; Kazahaya stole a Christmas kiss from Kakei.

Saiga lay caught between them – Kazahaya and Kakei kissing over him while Rikuo held his lover's hips and thrust with passion. He couldn't stand it and grabbing Kakei by the hips pulled his man up so that his knees were on either side of him and Kakei was facing the foot of the bed.

Kakei missed the kiss but leaned forward in anticipation of Saiga's loving. Saiga didn't move far but just enough for Kakei to take control of their loving once he was inside that warm place.

They watched each other. It was almost a contest to see who would climax first. The bed rocked and shook with each move. Their sighs, moans and groans played a song in their ears until it was impossible to hear anything but the frantic beating of their hearts. Kazahaya tossed back his head and let out a yell and like a domino affect, they all followed him into the white mist.

* * *

**"Ugh**, you guys are killing me – I can barely breathe!" Saiga said pushing at the sweaty flesh lying upon his body. Kakei was over his legs, Kazahaya on his chest with Rikuo on top of him – he was effectively trapped. 

"But you're so comfortable." Kazahaya joked. He licked a flat nipple then sucked when it puckered for him. "Seem like you could go again…but NOT! I want presents now that I've had my Christmas Sex! Last one there has to cook breakfast!" Kazahaya laughed as he squirmed out from beneath Rikuo and over Kakei. He snatched something to put on and raced butt naked out of the bedroom heading for the Christmas tree.

Rikuo rolled over laughing because Kazahaya's excitement and tossed him sideways. He shrugged at the other two men then he too ran naked for the tree. Kakei and Saiga stared at each other before both scrambling to get up. Kakei was tricky and used his bottom to knock Saiga backwards before he too jumped up off the bed and sprinted after the boys.

"Dammit Kakei!" Saiga roared and followed the sound of bare feet against the floor.

Kazahaya was on his knees beside the tree wearing only his sweater from yesterday, Rikuo in his T-shirt, Kakei in his lab coat and Saiga had on nothing but his shades. He grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it about his hips and sat down. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get to ripping!" He couldn't be mad at them not when they all looked so ridiculous. Saiga smiled and grabbed a present with his name on it.

All of Saiga's presents were hand-made. Everyone got new sweaters and kimonos. Kakei got them the new game system Wii and upgraded their phones with MP3 Players. They in turn got Saiga some new cookware he'd been wanting plus all the accessories to go with it. Kakei they got some expensive cologne and day trip to one of his favorite spas. Next they checked their stockings to find things like candy, fruit, movie tickets andcoupons for lunch at their favorite places.

Saiga stood very pleased with his gifts."Guess I should start breakfast since I was last to arrive - you 'bare butt bandits!'" He pointed to the boys with pretend ire.

"Wait! That's not all!" Kazahaya grinned and jumped up and all eyes watched with muted lust as his exposed genitals waved at them. He ran to a closet and brought out bag of wrapped gifts. "These are my stocking stuffers! They wouldn't fit in your stockings so here!" Kazahaya was so excited he was all but bouncing.

Rikuo had trouble trying not to look at Kazahaya instead of at his gift. "Be still babe or I'm never going to open this."

"Yeah, cover up!" Saiga threw a pillow at him.

Kazahaya laughed with delight, sat on the floor and put the pillow in his lap. "Go on…open them!" He knew once they saw them – the pillow would be snatched away.

Saiga's mouth dropped open in shock and then he howled with laughter. Kakei blinked slowly then he too fell over laughing. Rikuo already affected by the other's gifts anxiously tore into his own and also collapsed into fits of laughter.

Kazahaya was bouncing again, up on his knees laughing pleased with their reactions to his gifts. His penis was standing out straight which only made them laugh harder. In moments, he found himself forced onto his back as Rikuo jumped him kissing him then he and Kakei were stripping him of his sweater and Saiga had hold of his erection.

"Thanks Kazahaya!" They all said and lovingly attacked him.

* * *

**Breakfast** was actually lunch. They had loved again then took a bath only to love some more. When they finally made it to the kitchen, everyone helped cook because they were starved. Jokes were told and much laughing was done as outside more snow fell. 

"So Saiga how'd the muffins turn out? I can't wait to eat one!" Rikuo asked as he put butter on the table.

"Perfect! Here you go." On a platter were several muffins in the shape of penises. "Ready to eat – scarf'em down boys, I know you know how! Think I'll bake us a chocolate penis cake for New Years'. Thanks for the fancy baking pans kid!" Saiga said with a laugh.

"No 'oblem!" Kazahaya said his mouth full of blueberry penis. They all died laughing again.

"When are you going to use yours Kakei?" Rikuo asked.

Kakei shook his head in wonder at the real-sized gel penis. It was one of those stress reducers that you squeezed. "Ha, I suppose the next time I'm doing the store's books and have a raging headache but," He picked up and expertly ran his hands over it, "I guess I could use it anytime!"

"Don't forget the pacifier! It came with several different flavored drops you can use!" Kazahaya's loud, happy voice told him.

"Oh no, I haven't!" Kakei laughed putting down the stress reliever. _It must work; he was feeling no stress at all! _He was still surprised Kazahaya had bought these. It was more of Saiga's style. Picking up the penis pacifier Kakei opened a small bottle of grape liquid and added a few drops to the neon bright yellow pacifier. He almost couldn't do it, he was laughing so hard and with the three of them watching him but he put it in his mouth and got to sucking.

Rikuo had to wipe tears from his eyes and even slapped the table a few times as he watched Kakei eagerly suck the pacifier. "Oh babe you outdid yourself!"

Kazahaya's eyes were bright as he watched them all. Nobody bothered to ask Rikuo when he was going to use his gift because he'd long since started eating the little chocolate penises Kazahaya had given him. He was very surprised and happy his gifts went over so well and after they ate – he'd give them the last one.

* * *

**But** they ended up going out to play in the snow and joining all the other families enjoying this white Christmas. Wet but happy they returned home to take another bath then fall into the bed exhausted. It was dark when they awoke and jumped up to fix dinner. Nothing had been prepared so they spent the next few hours cooking and playing with their brand new Wii. It wasn't until they were all cuddled on the couch, lights off, tree on and some old movie was on that Kazahaya got up to go to the bathroom. When he came back he held a large gift bag. Mysteriously he just grinned and lit some candles. He moved a table before them then knelt and pulled out the box. 

"A board game babe? What's so special about it that you waited until now to bring it out?" Rikuo was still stretched out on the couch and hadn't taken a good look.

Saiga sat up with a grin. "Kid, you've gotta take me to this store! I go first!"

"Hmm?" Kakei moved to get a closer look since Saiga looked so excited and he too began laughing. "Yes Kazahaya, we have to know where you found all these marvelous toys!" He picked up the instructions and started reading.

Rikuo frowned and picked up the top. "The Sexy Game for Lovers" it said. "Just follow the rules and you'll have hours of horny sexy fun! Babe!" Laughing eyes caught Kazahaya's. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Yep, I guess I am! You ready for me to beat the pants off you – literally?!"

"Hell yes! Let's play!" Rikuo scooted forward and picked up some dice.

* * *

**They** lay in bed looking out the window over Kazahaya's bed. The moon was out but there was still a flutter of snow to be seen here and there. Kazahaya's gifts were the best hands down in fun and sexiness. The board game had lasted for three hours. Sometimes they were laughing so much that they forgot what they were doing and others the moment was so hot that flames weren't needed to melt the candles – they had only to touch them and a pool of wax would have formed. It had only been an hour or so since they'd climbed the stairs and collapsed into bed. 

"It was wonderful wasn't it?"

"The best babe, the absolute best."

"And what you guys did Christmas Eve – I've got no words…no words…"

"None needed. Just always show me your love." Rikuo sat up and reached for something in the night stand. He lay on one side and held up his hand then out of it dropped a silver chain and charm. The charm was some kanji characters. It said 'Forever Mine.' Wear this for me?"

_Was it possible to be this happy? _Kazahaya wondered as he nodded and let Rikuo put the chain around his neck. It told the world that somebody on this earth loved him and wanted him for all time.

Rikuo watched as Kazahaya smiled through his tears then suddenly reach beneath their pillow and pull out a box. He raised an eyebrow as Kazahaya opened it and showed him an ID bracelet. "You don't have to wear it all the time! Only when…you want to…" Kazahaya said nervously.

Written on one side in kanji was 'Himura' then Kazahaya turned it over and there it said 'Holder of my Heart.' Rikuo stared at the bracelet then at the love and hope shining in Kazahaya's eyes. "Oh babe…" He threw and arm over his eyes and dropped down on the pillow.

Kazahaya gasped in fear. _Had it been a mistake? Was the bracelet too much? _He started to cover the bracelet with a shaking hand when Rikuo scared him by grabbing his hand. He looked up and saw tears in Rikuo's eyes.

"It's true what they say, that the one you can always make you cry but these are tears of joy babe. …So I hold your heart?" A tear rolled down Rikuo's face to see Kazahaya nod all shy and hesitant. "You tear me up inside but it the best feeling in the world and I hope it _Never, Ever_ goes away." Rikuo got closer, head propped up on one hand and held out the other for Kazahaya to fasten the bracelet onto his wrist. Once on, Rikuo held up his wrist feeling the weight of the metal on his arm. Kazahaya's heart – yeah it was a weight he would bear with love and pride.

Kazahaya placed a hand over his charm. It was warm to the touch, smooth under his finger as he traced it. They'd had the same idea to give a physical representation of their love. And he'd made Rikuo cry – cry from happiness.

Rikuo looked down to see a smile of utter contentment on his lover's face. Kazahaya's eyes were closed and he kept tracing the charm over and over as if trying to press it into his skin and keep it forever next to his heart. "Usually you only look like that after good loving."

"I could say the same about you." Kazahaya cupped his jaw then moved his hand back into Rikuo's hair. "But we did have some good loving earlier." The kissed tenderly.

"Yeah we did, didn't we?" Rikuo lay down again and pulled Kazahaya on top of him. He tucked Kazahaya's head beneath his chin and crossed his arms over the small of his back. "Let's get some sleep babe. You've given me a Christmas I won't ever forget. I want to lie with you in my arms and dream of nothing but you."

"You're going to make me cry again with all these sweet words." Kazahaya laughed softly. He knew he'd be dreaming tonight too. He would dream of that tree and how he'd fallen there. He would dream of being found and Rikuo. He would dream of last night when they had declared that tree and the space around it as holy because they loved him so. He would dream of the happiness he'd never thought to have and the best part was – none of it was a dream. It was all real and all his.

Kazahaya raised his head to look down at Rikuo. "Love you…"

"Love you too babe…"

They kissed again then with hearts beating in the same rhythm. As the snow of this Christmas Day fell blanketing their world in white and giving the promise of new and brighter future, the lovers slept in each other's arms sharing the warmth and comfort of love…

* * *

**_I hope you feel all warm and fuzzy because that's what I was going for. I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas! I hope your holiday will be safe and wonderful and that you'll make some special memories of your own._**

**_Comfort and Joy have nothing to do with being legal or illegal but it makes the world a much better place..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_New Year's again! Time sure does fly, huh? Well I've written something similar to last year's so get ready for Kazahaya to act a little outrageous and totally take advantage of Saiga, Kakei and Rikuo. I tried to make it as funny as the last one but I'll let you be the judge. _**

**_I should thank Clamp once again for these characters because I've been able to have so much fun with them. Let's hope that in 2008 we'll finally get more volumes of the manga!_**

**_What are you waiting on? Start reading!_**

* * *

**_Intoxicated Kisses_**

**"No** drinking kid!" Saiga said sternly pointing at Kazahaya.

"That's right Kazahaya-kun, only soda or water." Kakei nodded.

"How about I get all your drinks babe? That way we know you won't get any alcohol." Rikuo offered.

Kazahaya grinned and shook his head. None of them wanted a repeat of last year's New Year's Eve party. He hadn't planned on getting drunk but it had happened. "You guys act like you didn't have any fun last year when I know you did!" He giggled thinking of what had happened in the elevator.

"That's not the point. You embarrassed the hell out of us kid and we do not want a repeat. You offered my dick to some strangers! And Kakei," Here Saiga had to laugh, "Became a budding porn star!"

Kakei blushed and slapped Saiga's arm. "Oh shut up!" He looked over at Rikuo who was covering his mouth and knew that he was laughing too. "Just promise not to drink. Remember the hangover you had? I know you don't want another of those!"

"Well no but you guys quickly took care of that." Kazahaya teased. Of course he didn't want to get drunk again because he did the most outrageous things when he was drunk. Who knew what would happen the next time? "Relax, relax. I'll be good. Really, I will."

Rikuo cleared his throat several times then still smiling went to Kazahaya and put an arm around him. "Good. Seriously, just tell me when you're thirsty and I'll get you something to drink." He turned to the others. "Okay? Can we go now?"

They were in the same hotel as last year. Again it was a suite with two bedrooms and a large window in order to view the city. A party was being held downstairs in the main ballroom and they were dressed in their new kimonos ready to go. It was the fear that Kazahaya would drink and do who knew what that had been preventing them from going downstairs and enjoying themselves.

It was already 9:30pm so the party should be in full swing. Kakei and Saiga looked at each other then Kazahaya. They shrugged and sighed, he had promised. "Okay let's go." Saiga took Kakei's hand and they led the way.

All were slightly embarrassed as they got into _the_ elevator and rode it down. Kakei kept glancing up at the security camera and moved to stand behind Saiga much to the boys' amusement. Things got better once the doors opened and they could hear music and laughing.

"Let's have some fun – just not too much!" Kakei said looking at Kazahaya as they joined the party.

* * *

**At** first they stayed together. One of the three was always at Kazahaya's side but after about an hour, they were less diligent. Instead of standing and chatting with friends, they began to mingle and dance. Kazahaya was allowed to get some food off the buffet table and talk with some friends he knew. A couple of slow songs were played and he danced with Rikuo and Saiga. He behaved with Saiga but cuddled close to Rikuo and whispered all the things he wanted to do to his body after the party was over. 

Rikuo was turned on so he gave Kazahaya a deep kiss then pushed him away. "If I don't leave you now, I'll end up dragging you upstairs before midnight and we've got just a little over an hour to go. See you later babe and you better make good on those things you said!" With one more kiss to hold him, Rikuo went to join some of his soccer buddies.

Kazahaya grinned and watched him go. The music was upbeat again but he didn't see anyone he knew to ask to dance. A waiter offered him something to drink but Kazahaya just waved him away, he didn't want to break his promise to everybody. He wandered through the crowd looking for either Saiga or Kakei but no luck. Seeing someone with a plate of desserts, Kazahaya found he was suddenly hungry for something sweet. Not too far from the buffet table was another one filled with assorted sweets. His eyes got big in wonder because some he didn't even know what they were but he was determined to try some of everything!

Kakei walked by talking to a business acquaintance and was worried for a moment but Kazahaya wasn't drinking, just stuffing his face with sweets. All that sugar was bound to give him tons of energy tonight. He grinned in anticipation.

**It **was a quarter to midnight and they had agreed to meet by one of the large windows looking out over the hotel gardens. Kakei got there first a glass of champagne in his hand. He figured Kazahaya could have a sip since he'd been so good tonight. Saiga showed up also with some champagne, they were thinking the same thing. Next was Rikuo and he looked surprised to see them with the very stuff they'd forbade Kazahaya to have.

"You guys are asking for it." Rikuo warned and looked around for Kazahaya. Kazahaya still hadn't arrived five minutes later. "Where is he? He's going to miss the countdown kiss." Rikuo's eyes scanned the room, his height giving him the advantage.

"Come on kid!" Saiga urged, joining Rikuo in looking. "It's a big room, maybe he got confused."

"No I pointed out where we were going to meet earlier." Kakei frowned. "He was eating a plate load of sweets earlier. Maybe Kazahaya got sick from something. I should call the room." Kakei started to walk away when…

"HEY! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!! IT'S ALMOST KISSEY TIME!" Kazahaya stumbled over to them giggling his head off. He fell against Rikuo and his eyes went wide. "Gosh you're gorgeous AND you're all MINE!" Kazahaya raised a hand and stroked Rikuo's jaw which had the other teen leaning closer to kiss him. Suddenly Kazahaya pulled up his kimono to free his legs, jumped up and wrapped those legs around Rikuo's waist and hugged him. Rikuo had no choice but to cup his ass to hold him up. "Now kiss me LOVER!!" He didn't give Rikuo the chance and kissed him first.

"Uh oh." Kakei and Saiga said together.

The moment Kazahaya kissed him Rikuo could taste the alcohol and…chocolate. Chocolate enticed him to deepen the kiss. He knew he shouldn't but Kazahaya was just too tempting. His hands clutched the tight ass pressing Kazahaya ever closer to his own erection.

Saiga looked envious and scared at the same time. "He promised! No drinking!"

Kakei smiled nervously and wondered how quickly they could get Kazahaya out of there.

"Oh Babe!" Rikuo sighed as he took a few more quick kisses. Rikuo finally spoke up to defend Kazahaya. "He…didn't. Sweets I think. Lots of chocolate." He leaned close and licked some from the corner of Kazahaya's mouth making the teen giggle.

"YEAH! CHOCOLATE! And lots of other stuff too!" He said in an exaggerated whisper when Kakei placed a finger in front of his lips but before Kakei could move that finger, it was trapped in Kazahaya's mouth. Abruptly he let go of Rikuo, turned and started sucking.

"Umm, umm, there must have been some sweets made with alcohol. Let go please Kazahaya." He glanced around to see if anyone else noticed Kazahaya's head going back and forth on his finger.

Laughter seemed to come at them from every direction as it looked like Kazahaya was giving Kakei's finger a blow job. An embarrassed and suddenly horny Saiga pulled Kakei's finger free.

"Is it your turn Saiga?! You know I'm a good sucker!"

"Please shut him up!" Saiga growled as his cheeks got warm as more people laughed at them.

"**OKAY EVERYBODY HERE WE GO!!! TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX…FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

It happened the same every year as the clock struck twelve - Auld Lang Syne was played and couples started kissing. Saiga quickly tugged Kakei close to kiss in the New Year with his lover and to hide his face. Next year he would invest in larger shades to cover more of his face.

Kazahaya with a huge smile of anticipation pushed Rikuo until he hit the window behind them. Getting in close, Kazahaya slipped one leg went between his lovers' then framing his head, Kazahaya took Rikuo's mouth.

People were singing, laughing and still kissing when Saiga cautiously raised his head. "Happy New Year Kakei. Let's make it a good one."

"Mmm, the same to you my love." They rested against each other for a moment before looking for the boys and then hurried to break them apart.

Kazahaya was hunching Rikuo's leg, a bare thigh out for all to see as he stroked it alongside Rikuo's leg. Rikuo was gripping Kazahaya's ass again, slowly raising the kimono so that he could get at the flesh beneath it.

"Rikuo! Stop that!" Kakei smacked at his hands until Rikuo let go and he ended up hitting Kazahaya's ass several times.

"If you wanted some, you just had to say so!" Kazahaya pulled back from Rikuo leaving him hanging and swung an arm around Kakei's shoulder. "Give me some tongue!" He was about to tell him to stop it but Kazahaya didn't let him. Kakei's mouth was open so Kazahaya put his tongue in it.

_"What?!"_ Saiga watched amazed as Kazahaya took control of Kakei and just like Rikuo, he ended up plastered against the window only this time, Kazahaya reached inside Kakei's kimono and played with his nipples. "Umm, Kakei?" He asked as Kakei just tilted back his head and clutched Kazahaya's hips. "Dammit Kakei!" He pulled Kazahaya back by the collar of his kimono.

"Come here big man!" Kazahaya tried to reach for Saiga but the man in shades was holding him at arm's length too afraid to get close to him. Somehow the kid was making them intoxicated and Saiga wasn't going to be his next victim.

"No way. Okay you got your kisses in, now let's take this upstairs." He shook his head back and forth quickly.

Kazahaya was twisting and reaching but the only part of Saiga he could touch was the man's arm. "NOooooo! I haven't kissed you yet! And the party!" Arms flew every which way hitting falling balloons. "I wanna dance and eat and have fun! You gotta kiss me SAIGA!" He was getting red in the face and belligerent.

"Maybe you should just kiss him and get it over with Saiga." Kakei stood next to him but he was watching all the people watching them. Some were telling him to kiss the kid and stop treating him so badly. "You don't want to get something started." He warned.

Saiga looked around and saw what Kakei did and he didn't want to begin the year with a scuffle at a public party. He sighed then looked down at the kid who'd suddenly become very still. "Kid?"

Huge sad eyes looked up at Saiga and two tears slid down his face. "Why won't you kiss me?" Kazahaya drooped as Saiga hastily let go of him. "YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!!!" And with that, he took off disappearing into the crowd.

"Dumb Ass!" Rikuo yelled as he tried to follow Kazahaya. "Babe? Come back babe!"

"Really Saiga, all you had to do was give him a quick kiss! Now we've got to find him before he gets himself into serious trouble. Go that way!" Kakei pointed one way then hurried in the opposite direction looking for the crying boy.

Saiga felt like shit. He'd been so concerned about not being embarrassed that he'd hurt Kazahaya's feelings and since he was intoxicated his feelings were all over the place.

He looked high and low. Several times he had to push people out his way. Saiga was frustrated how damn big the ballroom was. He left the dance floor and found himself beside the buffet table. Slowly he scanned it and saw him! Kazahaya had tears running down his face but at the same time he was stuffing something in his mouth. It looked like chocolate! More alcohol!

"Kid!" He ran towards him and had to stifle a laugh as Kazahaya looked surprised and scared but the kid still managed to stuff two more sweets in his mouth and grab a handful more before turning to run. "Wait! Kazahaya I'm sorry!" He called out earning more looks.

Kazahaya skidded to a stop and looked cautiously over his shoulder. Another sweet made it to his mouth just as Saiga reached him. He blinked wet lashes, "Weally? 'Ou don't 'ate me?" Kazahaya sniffed and ate another piece.

Saiga smiled gently down at him. He was like a little kid. "Really. I'm sorry okay? Here." He grabbed a napkin and wiped away Kazahaya's tears, even held it so the teen could blow his nose. "There. Better now?"

Kazahaya stared up at him, head tilted to one side. "Okay! Want one?" The three smashed candies in his hand were not the least bit appetizing. "Here, open wide!" Kazahaya held one in front of Saiga's mouth.

He didn't want it but was afraid to refuse and let the teen put the thing in his mouth. Saiga's eyes opened wide and he coughed at bit. The damn things were potent! No wonder the kid was drunk! "Thanks!" He choked out. He reached for another but the kid with a big grin put them in his own mouth.

Kazahaya slid up to Saiga and put his hand in his cautiously. "Okay?" He whispered.

His heart melted. "Sure. Let's go find the others." Saiga moved but Kazahaya didn't. "What is it?"

"My kiss. If you like me, can I have my kiss? It's 2008 and you still haven't kissed me Saiga." Kazahaya's bottom lip quivered and he looked as if he was going to cry again.

"Oh hey wait! Sure, sure let's kiss. Come over here." Saiga knew what to do this time. He took Kazahaya back behind the tables and into a corner. He wanted privacy if at all possible in a crowded room of people. Once Kazahaya was hidden from view by his wide shoulders, Saiga ran a thumb over a moist lip. "Let me hold your hands kid." If he didn't let the kid touch him, he just might be all right.

"Okay." Kazahaya gave Saiga his hands then stepped forward with eyes closed and waited for his kiss.

"So damn cute." Saiga muttered. He leaned down and kissed the corner of Kazahaya's mouth then the other side. Next he kissed the top then the bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside and really giving the kid what he wanted.

"Mmm, mmm, mhmm…." Kazahaya hummed and leaned into the kiss. "No…more…" He stood on tiptoe when Saiga pulled back trying to reach those hard lips.

Saiga shivered, he'd taken it too far and was hard as a rock. He was the one intoxicated now by Kazahaya. "Shh, just let me hold you." He finally drew Kazahaya in close to his body and tried to calm down.

Kazahaya liked it there. He felt all warm and safe and…horny! Against his belly, he could feel Saiga's erection and he wanted to touch it! He grinned evilly and stealthily slipped his hands inside Saiga's kimono.

Saiga felt himself calming down. Given a few more minutes, he would be able to walk normally and without that tell-tale bulge. He stroked Kazahaya's back and wondered at the boy's silence. Maybe all that alcohol was putting him to sleep. "Kid - !"

Fingers skimmed his waist and the next thing he knew, his briefs were down about his thighs. Saiga released Kazahaya in surprise then coming to his senses, gripped the descending briefs and struggled with the boy for them.

Kazahaya laughed and leaned forward to suck a taunt nipple. Saiga let go and lost his underwear. Kazahaya let them hit the floor and using Saiga's confusion and embarrassment; he went down to his knees and took his prize.

"I…kid…damn…" Saiga closed his eyes and leaned forward. Kazahaya was laving the head of his penis. All Saiga could think about was what was happening below his waist. His hands reached out and framed Kazahaya's head intending to stop him but instead he stroked the silky hair telling the boy he was enjoying the attention.

"I didn't believe Kakei. I didn't!" Rikuo walked up to Saiga with a huge smile on his face. "I knew Kazahaya would get to you in some way but," Rikuo looked down at Saiga's underwear on the floor and his manhood standing straight out and in Kazahaya's mouth, he laughed. "But I didn't know he'd get you almost naked and performing sexual acts in public! And here I thought you were going to be the strong one tonight!"

Saiga dropped his head amused, embarrassed and ashamed but his hips still thrust forward. He grew red in the face when he heard Kakei and Rikuo's laughter.

"Are you going to finish it here?" Kakei stood close and whispered. "Anyone could come along." He found it hilarious that Saiga had been the one to fall so low to Kazahaya's drunken antics but he didn't want Saiga humiliated if he was caught getting a blow job during a party.

"God…I can't…I don't want him…to stop!" Saiga raised one hand to his face to wipe away sweat.

"Good grief!" Rikuo shook his head and moved behind Saiga. They were behind some tables which was why no one had seen Kazahaya yet. Rikuo put a hand on Saiga's shoulder and leaned close like he was whispering in his ear but really he was grabbing the man's balls.

"Oh boy!" He groaned.

Kakei laid his head on Saiga's other arm and held his stomach. He was trying to contain his laughter. He knew it wouldn't be long now before Saiga totally lost it.

His knees were weak and Kazahaya was doing something with his tongue and Rikuo was rolling and squeezing his balls. Saiga gasped, leaned over and let go.

Rikuo and Kakei looked at each other and also let go of their laughter. Behind them Saiga shuddered and let out a low groan. He sagged a bit but Kakei pinched him to keep him upright. In a few moments they heard a delighted giggle.

"I MADE YOU CUM!" Kazahaya yelled but luckily the music was so loud that only his friends heard him. "AND LOOK, I GOT A SOUVENIER!" He laughed as he held up Saiga's briefs.

Saiga snatched them before anyone got a good look then maneuvered himself behind Rikuo. _How in the hell had this happened? To him?_

"A little late to be concerned if anyone sees you now isn't it?" Rikuo asked dryly and helped Kazahaya to stand up. "Did you have fun babe?"

"Yep! But now I need to be sucked! Wanna do me?" Kazahaya took Rikuo's hand and placed it on the steel rod hiding under his kimono.

"Yeah I do but let's go upstairs." Rikuo coaxed.

"But why? You can do it right here like I did." Kazahaya didn't get it – why leave when Rikuo could do him and then they could dance.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. Let's go to the room so we can have some privacy. I wanna do more than just taste you." Rikuo gave Kazahaya's erection a quick squeeze then let go.

Kazahaya's eyes got brighter if possible as he thought of what he wanted Rikuo to do to him. "Okay but Saiga's gotta do me too – he owes me!" He turned to look at the man in shades who was still as close to the wall as he could possibly get. "First Rikuo then Saiga." He pointed from one to the other.

"What about me Kazahaya?" Kakei wanted to know. "Don't forget me!" He couldn't be in a better mood. While they'd been searching for the crying teen, he'd seen what Kazahaya was going to do to Saiga and had directed Rikuo to where they were hiding. It seemed that this year, it was Saiga who was to be shamed by his loss of control.

"Oh yeah! I'll do you!" Kazahaya said thinking it a brilliant solution.

"Great! Now let's go so we can do it!" Kakei said suddenly feeling very silly.

* * *

**They** tried to leave but suddenly a conga line got started and they were pulled into it much to Kazahaya's delight. He was between Kakei and Rikuo with Saiga behind Rikuo. The line snaked around the room and the other couples not participating in the dance line. Kazahaya thought it was the perfect opportunity to touch Kakei. 

Trapped in the line, Kakei often had to reach behind him to push Kazahaya's hands away from his ass. Many times the teen either tried to lift the kimono or slid his hand in the crevice thinking it funny to see Kakei's kimono between the man's cheeks. Somehow with all this playing, Kazahaya gave Kakei a wedgie. His underwear was lost in his buttocks!

Rikuo leaned forward watching Kazahaya's antics and laughed. It was so much fun watching him tease and torment Kakei and Saiga. He knew Kazahaya could do it to him too so he was glad he was behind him and didn't try to interfere with him too much. He was gonna let his baby do whatever he wanted – well almost anything.

Saiga could also see what was happening to Kakei and his now free penis was reacting to the action. Slowly but surely it was getting stiff again. The conga line continued and he wondered when it would end so he could get his men upstairs and get to down loving them.

He got an answer sooner than expected. Kazahaya wasn't the only one drunk. Somewhere ahead of them, a body fell and took everybody down with them. Much laughter and groans filled the room. Bodies were tangled together making it very hard to move or get up.

Kazahaya found himself lying half over Kakei. He looked down at him and grinned mischievously. "I'm going get you now!" He crowed as his hands dived beneath the man's kimono.

"Oh no – Kazahaya Don't!" Kakei yelled. He couldn't move. One arm was trapped under the woman in front of him and Kazahaya covered his lower half. As he felt the teen's hands stroke his thighs, Kakei didn't think but slipped a hand in his briefs and grabbed his dick. If he had it then Kazahaya couldn't get it. Right?!

"Nuh-uh Kakei. It's mine!" Kazahaya thought this was great fun. He pulled the briefs down so that hand and penis were now free and reached for what Kakei couldn't cover.

Rikuo had tears in his eyes. "Oh man!" No one could really see what was happening under Kakei's kimono but it wouldn't be a hard guess. He wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's waist. If he didn't stop him – Kakei _would_ become a porn star!

Saiga had to look away torn between lust and humor. He dropped his head and it accidentally hit Rikuo's ass. Shades came up to see a silk covered posterior. He didn't think but rubbed one cheek over Rikuo's ass then gave it a playful bite.

Rikuo felt Saiga's face against him and was shocked but didn't stop. As he pulled Kazahaya back and away from Kakei – Saiga bit him! "Jesus! What the hell is happening to us?" He had to laugh. Backwards he and Kazahaya flew landing on top of Saiga.

Kakei held his breath. He saw what Rikuo was going to do and was thankful but…Kazahaya had a good two-handed grip. Kakei's own hand was around the base of his dick. When Rikuo pulled – Kazahaya pulled. Those strong fingers held for a second before stroking every inch as the boy lost his grip. To anyone watching, Kakei looked like he was in intense pain but it was really pleasure.

"Let's go. Let's go – LET'S GO!" Kakei commanded as he made sure he hadn't been exposed and rose shakily to his feet. "I'm leaving with or with out you!" He spared the three of them a quick glance then walking a little funny, he took off for the exit.

"Wait Kakei! I'M NOT FINISHED!" Kazahaya called from Rikuo's arms and tried to get away to follow the man.

"Oh no babe. We'll go together." The smile on his face seemed permanent as he got to his knees, stood and helped Kazahaya up. To keep Kazahaya from taking off, Rikuo circled his waist with one arm. "Need some help?" He looked down at Saiga as he got up to his knees.

"He can help me! Here Saiga!" Kazahaya tried to undo the belt on his kimono.

"No!" Rikuo and Saiga both yelled. "Go! Get him outta here!" Saiga said shooing them away. "I'm right behind you!"

"Just where I like you!" Kazahaya said and bent forward placing his ass before the man's face.

"That's it!" Rikuo said as he hefted Kazahaya off his feet. His face hurt so damn bad from laughing so much. Kazahaya's feet dragged the floor as he was half carried away from the party.

Saiga sighed to see them finally leaving. Closing his kimono firmly, he got to his feet to follow. He saw the many eyes watching them with humor and knowing looks and thought that maybe next year; they'd just stay at home.

* * *

**Rikuo **found carrying Kazahaya like he was a sack of potatoes was very awkward but he was afraid to put him down. He hurried but there were many people still lying in the floor and he had to detour many times. At some point he was near the buffet tables when he had to come to a stop. It seemed many people had gotten hungry at the same time. Rikuo shook the tables a bit and had people scattering out of his way. 

"Rikuo! Stop him!" He heard Saiga call out. He looked down at Kazahaya wondering if he was about to embarrass them but Kazahaya looked up at him and grinned as he put some chocolate in his mouth. "It one of _those_!"

Saiga saw Rikuo pause to try and take the candy and the two struggled playfully over the potent candies. He reached them and gave Rikuo a push to get them moving again. "Let's get out of here first." He hissed then pulled them behind him.

"Here Rikuo, its good." Kazahaya raised an arm and held the chocolate before Rikuo's face. He tiptoed alongside Rikuo not caring that he wasn't walking by himself. Actually he liked being this close to Rikuo.

"Yeah, okay." It was easier to accept the sweet than ask Kazahaya to wait a few more minutes. He inhaled the scent of chocolate as it was placed in his mouth but staggered at the taste.

Kazahaya giggled and managed to get his arms around Rikuo's neck. "Good huh? Kiss me." His lips were covered in chocolate and just for a second Rikuo paused. It was something he loved – Kazahaya covered in chocolate.

"Nope, I don't think so!" Saiga yanked Rikuo by the arm finally managing to pull the entwined couple from the room. They stumbled behind him laughing all the way to the elevator where Kakei waited.

"I almost left you! Why were you late? Oh never mind." He sighed as he watched Rikuo suck the chocolate off Kazahaya's bottom lip. "You let him have more candy?! We've still got to get upstairs Saiga!"

"Let him?! Like I could stop him! When the kid is drunk, it's like he can do anything – And he does!" Saiga threw up his hands. "Face it, we're at his mercy." Saiga said dejected but followed that with a laugh.

Kakei looked at him in disbelief then back at Kazahaya who once again had his legs around Rikuo. He had to laugh. They stood there in front of the elevator – one couple laughing their heads off, the other couple seriously making out.

Rikuo felt hands on his shoulders moving him forward so he went. He blinked his eyes open and saw they were in the elevator. Slowly he broke the kiss with Kazahaya and looked at the others. "Hey and here we are again." There was a smirk on his face.

"Ha, ha. You just keep a hold of him and we'll breathe easier." Saiga said backing up until he was leaning against the back wall.

"Me? What about me? You wanna fuck me? Everybody knows that!" Kazahaya had been leaning on Rikuo but now turned in his arms to face Saiga. "See? I can see it! It's standing up again!" He pointed at the front of Saiga's kimono.

"Rikuo? The camera please." Kakei had a hand over his face. He hadn't had a vision but he was sure Kazahaya wouldn't let them out of this elevator unmolested.

"Got it." He laughed and waited in anticipation as to what his lover was going to do next.

"Kakei's too but I can _really_ see his. Wanna know why? Lookit!" Suddenly he broke away from Rikuo and grabbed Kakei's hem and lifted the kimono high.

Rikuo fell to his knees and Saiga slid down the wall. Kakei's penis hung out over his briefs and behind him, you couldn't even see the underwear since it was trapped between his cheeks. Rikuo found he couldn't breathe when Kazahaya tapped it and it bounced up and down for them.

Kazahaya watched it in delight. "Now we just need some music! Oh, oh I know! A flute so I can be a penis tamer! Yeah, Kakei you dick could rise up to the sound of the music! Right guys?!" He looked from Saiga to Rikuo but neither was able to speak as they cried.

Kakei even had to laugh as he pictured Kazahaya's words. Finally he pushed down the kimono. "What about Rikuo Kazahaya? We haven't seen his dick yet." All evening long the teen had picked on them. Rikuo shouldn't get off scott free!

"Huh? My honeybun?" Kazahaya looked to Rikuo who looked as if he was having a fit as he lay laughing on the floor trying to breathe. His eyes got brighter as he hurried to Rikuo's side. In seconds the kimono was opened wide and his hands had pulled out Rikuo's erection.

"Oh ba-be – don't!" Rikuo had no strength to stop Kazahaya. His dick was out and one leg was over Kazahaya's shoulder as his lover attacked him.

Saiga still on the floor rolled over on his side to watch. Kakei was beside him and unable to resist touching him, one large hand slid up and down Kakei's leg making him shiver and bounce.

"Ahhhhhh…" Rikuo thrust his hips up into Kazahaya's face. He was being teased mercilessly. Only the tip of Kazahaya's tongue was touching the head and he wanted more. Then he felt his briefs creeping up one cheek followed by a ticklish finger. Soon Kazahaya had him spread-eagled, one hand teasing him from behind while his erection was being tormented by a talented tongue.

Kakei blanked out for a second then, "Get up! Hurry, someone's about to get on the elevator!" He bent over and helped Saiga to his feet and they both had to pull Kazahaya off Rikuo's dick.

"But I didn't really get started good!" Kazahaya complained as he looked down at Rikuo still with his legs wide open.

"Hush now! Rikuo get up! Hurry!" Kakei urged.

"Damn – I don't know if I can…" Rikuo grimaced as he closed his legs and jarred the lust filled penis. He knew it would never fit back into his briefs so he didn't even bother. As he got to his knees, he could feel air on one bare cheek and had to smile. He was about in the same position as Kakei now. On his feet, he just got his kimono closed and facing the doors when it opened.

A waiter stood there for a second blinking rapidly. Four men stood there side by side and three had obvious erections and red faces. One guy stood grinning happily at him.

"Hi! Come on in!" Kazahaya said brightly. Since he was the only one still wearing his underwear properly, his erection couldn't be seen. "Did you just deliver some food to our room?"

"Hi and no sir but the kitchen is open all night if you need something." The waiter said and tried not to stare at the bulging kimonos.

Kazahaya spotted the silver platter in his hand and began giggling. "Hey Saiga! You gonna serve our penis cake on a silver platter? Or maybe you can serve up your own!" He eyed the platter the waiter held. "But you'll need a bigger one than his." He said thoughtfully.

Silence. Then Rikuo and Kakei couldn't hold in their laughter. Saiga flushed and moved closer to the door and punched their floor again. Thankfully it was the next one.

The waiter raised the platter and looked at it then peeked at Saiga. "He's right sir, you need a much bigger platter." He joined in the laughter.

When the doors opened again, Saiga was the first one off followed by Kakei then Rikuo. Kazahaya was last to leave. He turned to wave at the waiter.

"Bye-bye. Have a Happy New Year and you can use my idea if you want. Serve up your dick on a platter. It'll be good!" He waved at the laughing man.

"Thanks and Happy New Year to you too! Enjoy your evening sir!"

"YEP! IT GOING TO BE A PENIS PARTY!!! WHOA!" Kazahaya found himself being dragged down the hall by Rikuo and Kakei. "YOU GUYS MUST REALLY WANT ME BADDDD!!!"

Behind the totally embarrassed men, they heard howls of laughter even after the elevator doors closed. Kazahaya continued to laugh as he was pulled along then pushed into their room.

Saiga had collapsed onto the couch, head thrown back, arms out to the side. He was breathing hard and trying to gain control of his lust and his laughter. Rikuo was against the door as if protecting it. He was glad at last to be behind closed doors.

Kakei went to the bar and got a drink which he couldn't really swallow because he kept having to stop to laugh.

"I had fun tonight! In fact, let's go back downstairs and have some more fun!" He headed for the door but Rikuo was still blocking it. "Move Rikuo!"

"Uh-uh, no way babe." Rikuo just pushed him away.

"What is it?" Kazahaya asked puzzled then noticed the head of Rikuo's penis peeping out at him. "Oh I know! I've still got my underwear on! I've got to dress like the rest of you right?! We can all go back to the party and show off our stuff!!" Kazahaya moved back and undid his kimono. "Yeah, I should let it out cause these things are too tight now!" Giggles as the silk opened.

They all watched from three different view points. Rikuo had the full frontal view, Kakei a profile with Saiga focused on his silk covered bottom.

Kazahaya paid them no mind and slipped his fingers beneath the waistband. He wiggled his hips as he pushed the briefs down a bit. He paused a moment, reached inside and lifted out the heavy flesh. Kazahaya sighed to be free at last. He began to hum Auld Lang Syne as he pushed the briefs the rest of the way down. He kicked free of them then looked down at himself again. Suddenly he held himself and stroked a few times still humming.

That song was always a mystery to people as to why they sang it every year now for three men they would think of this moment whenever they next heard the song.

"Okay! I'm ready now! See?!" Kazahaya's erection was pointed up and he turned so that everyone could get a good look. "I'm just like you guys now! Let's go party!" Kimono still open, he headed once again for Rikuo and was surprised to find him on his knees. "Whatcha doing?"

"You're not quite ready yet babe. It could be harder. Let me take care of it, huh?" Rikuo reached for the erection while looking up at Kazahaya with a smile.

"It's yours if you want it!" Kazahaya said not about to turn Rikuo down. He shimmied out the kimono and stood nude more than ready for Rikuo's intimate kiss.

Saiga stood and stripped. The laughter was gone leaving only lust. That kid had turned him on like nobody's business and it was time to return the favor. Kazahaya was bent forward, hands pressed against the door as his flesh became wet from Rikuo's mouth. After making a detour to one of the bathrooms, Saiga appeared behind Kazahaya. For a moment he watched that sexy ass before delivering a light slap.

"Hey!" Kazahaya's eyes popped up and he looked over his shoulder. "What – ohhh…" He stuck out his hips even more as cool cream penetrated his cheeks followed by a long finger.

Kakei didn't move even though he was hurting. He watched as Saiga took Kazahaya from behind and Rikuo swallowed him. He stayed behind the bar and finished his drink. At some point he began touching himself but had to let go or he would loose it and there was no reason to do that when he had partners to share his love with.

He smiled when Kazahaya screamed. The boy's body shook hard with his release and forced Saiga to follow him into the next world. It was then that he took off the kimono, removed the strangely arranged underwear and went to Rikuo.

"Come on, our turn." Kakei pulled him to his feet then led him to a chair where Rikuo stripped and got on his knees without being told. Kakei prepped him and with no wasted movements entered him.

Saiga picked up Kazahaya and took him to the couch so they could watch. The boy had calmed down after his climax but he began bouncing in Saiga's lap as he watched Kakei thrust into Rikuo. As the two reached that point, outside the sky exploded as well.

"Yay! Fireworks! You guys caused the fireworks!" Kazahaya jumped off Saiga's lap much to his disappointment and ran to the window. He stood face pressed against the glass and watched the light show.

Saiga turned to watch as Rikuo and Kakei dropped to the floor. Cuddled together they watched from their prone position on the floor. From time to time Kazahaya would move trying to see everything, his tight little as wiggling with every move. The show lasted for almost an hour and by the time it was over, the three of them were all on the couch.

"Okay – what are we going to do now?" Kazahaya turned to face them. When none of them even moved he put his hands on his hips. "Come now let's party some more!" He turned on some music danced for a moment then said, "I'm hungry! Let's order something! Ha, think they have dick on the menu?!" He looked to Saiga then held his stomach as he laughed.

"Funny kid, very funny." Saiga without humor.

"He's right though, I should go looking for a silver platter soon. I just hope they have one in your size." Kakei said and ended up on the floor with Saiga over him tickling him.

"Yeah and I'll buy the kid a flute so your dick can dance for us all! Umph!" He grunted as Kazahaya jumped on his back and joined the tickle fest.

Rikuo shook his head at the three of them then went to the bedroom to order room service. He knew they would be up all night and they would need food to keep going and maybe he could stem the headache he knew Kazahaya was going to have later.

He managed to get them to hide in a bedroom as a different waiter (thank God) showed up with their food. Rikuo called to them but no one came out. Curious, he wandered back into the bedroom to see what antics they'd gotten into this time but found the room dark.

"Okay guys, I'm going eat all this food while you play around!" He listened for a moment and stepped closer to the bed when he heard Kazahaya giggle. "Babe, I know you're hungry -" He didn't get to finish because he was tackled from behind and hit the bed face first.

"Get him!" Kazahaya cried as he pulled on the robe Rikuo had put on to answer the door. Three pairs of hands stripped Rikuo and he couldn't move – didn't try to really. He wanted whatever was about to happen.

Rikuo found himself on hands and knees as hands touched him everywhere. Behind his lids, he could see the sparkle of fireworks but these were caused by his bedmates. Shortly he felt that touch and knew it Kazahaya behind him. He gasped as the man he loved entered him and the others stroked him.

"Happy New Year!" Rikuo cried out in pleasure.

* * *

**Two** in the afternoon found them still in bed. Saiga woke first and smiled to see them all piled up together. They always ended up in the same bed; the extra room just went to waste. Chuckling he got up and went to the bathroom. When he returned he saw an owl-eyed Kakei yawn at him. "Afternoon. Feel like a bath?" 

"Mmm, I do. Help me." Kakei smiled because Kazahaya's head was on his stomach and he was heavy.

Saiga gently lifted the boy's head so that Kakei could get up. Once standing he kissed Saiga. "Happy New Year – again." They stood holding each other for a while before Kakei went to the bathroom. Saiga sat on the bed and looked at their boys.

"I can't believe he did it to us again." He said as Kakei came back. "He totally got us, the little brat." Saiga said with affection.

"That he did." Kakei looked at Rikuo with his face on Kazahaya's thigh – he was smiling. "I know you're awake and he got you too!"

"Yeah but not as bad as you two." Rikuo opened his eyes, kissed that warm thigh then sat up to stretch. "It was a damn good party! My stomach still hurts from laughing at you guys."

"Oh shut up or we won't let you bathe with us." Saiga leaned over to slap a heavy hand on Rikuo's shoulder knocking him backwards. "So how are we going to wake Sleeping Beauty here?" Using a tender touch, Saiga caressed Kazahaya's head. "Think he'll be able to see this morning?"

They laughed. "Well we fed him and made him drink some coffee and down a few pills before we fell asleep. Hopefully it all helped and if not, the bath should help plus a little loving." Kakei said. "Come on or the water's going to get cold."

Rikuo carried him into the bathroom then gently put him on his feet. The moment he felt the cold tile floor, Kazahaya woke up. "Cold!" His eyes popped open. "Oh – ouchie! I did it again didn't I?" He clapped a hand over his eyes. "Toilet! I need it!" Kazahaya danced from foot to foot then with one hand out in front of him he wandered about the bathroom until they pointed him in the right direction all the while laughing at him.

After relieving himself and with Rikuo's help he stepped down into the huge tub. A long sigh was released from Kazahaya's lungs as he sat then sank completely beneath the water. Bubbles surfaced as his hair floated in the water. After a minute or two, up came his head until they could see his eyes. Very slowly those eyes opened to see three identical grins. Kazahaya, not feeling too terrible by this time decided it was safe to sit up.

"Here you go babe." Rikuo scooted close and gave him two pills and some juice. He waited as Kazahaya took the medicine and finished the juice then pulled him close. "Is it really bad?"

Kazahaya lay against Rikuo trustingly. "Nah not like last time but it doesn't feel good either." He kissed Rikuo's chest then cut his eyes over at Saiga and Kakei. "Gotcha good didn't I?" Even with his head hurting Kazahaya couldn't help laughing at them as the visions came to him. Rikuo's laughter thrummed in his ear.

"No fucking kidding kid! You are _Dangerous_ when you drink and you weren't even drinking!" Saiga said loudly then seeing Kazahaya wince toned down his voice a bit. "I shouldn't be so considerate after all the things you did to me."

"Didn't you realize what you were eating Kazahaya?" Kakei asked curious. It had been obvious to him that those sweets were nothing but alcohol.

"Not really. I just knew it was something new I'd never tasted and once you got by the first taste – they were really good." He shrugged looking sheepish. "Sorry."

"It's not completely your fault babe; we didn't keep a close enough eye on you. Nobody was thinking about foods, only on what drinks you couldn't have. We'll just have to be more careful in the future." Rikuo kissed the top of his head.

"You're not mad? I got you too." Kazahaya lifted his head to look into Rikuo's eyes.

"Considering what you put them through, I got off easy. No way I can be mad at you babe." One hand came up to touch Kazahaya's jaw and on that wrist was the ID bracelet Kazahaya had given him.

Kazahaya saw the bracelet and with pleasure accepted Rikuo's kiss. They were interrupted by Saiga.

"So you're not worried about making us mad? You totally embarrassed us! What do you plan to do to make it up to us?" Saiga crossed his arms looking put out.

"But you got me when we came back to the room Saiga and two more times after that!" Kazahaya tilted his head to one side. "You want more?"

"Of course!" Kakei laughed. "He's insatiable, this big idiot! See!" Kakei reached over and took certain familiar hardness in his hand. "Quit teasing him Saiga. We've got a whole new year for loving, fucking and embarrassing each other. Now how about using this weapon on me and start the day off right?" Kakei gave a sharp twist of his wrist and had Saiga thrusting.

"Show me those buns Kakei! Don't worry kid; I'll get back to you later." His tone, his smile and his laugh was all sex. Saiga wiggled his eyebrows as wet flesh suddenly appeared before him. "Oh yeah, that's what I want!"

Kazahaya felt no pain as he watched Saiga and Kakei. No all he felt was his own lust rising. A hand covered his heart and he looked up at Rikuo. "So babe, can I count on you to make this year memorable for me?" A finger lightly traced the charm just above Kazahaya's heart.

"Hmm, do you want me to do things like I did last night?" He stroked Rikuo's chest, teased his nipples.

Rikuo laughed, "Well I could do without the watching eyes of the public but yeah, I enjoyed what you did to me." He leaned close to place kisses on Kazahaya's neck. Satisfaction rippled through him when he felt a huge shiver rack his lover's body.

"I-I could m-manage that!" Kazahaya slid his hands lower and took Rikuo in his hands. He breathed deeply, "I love you just as much now as I did last year."

Rikuo grinned and kissed him. "That's right, in all of the excitement last night I forgot to tell you – I love you too. Maybe even more than I did last year." He found one of Kazahaya's hot spots and had the teen falling weakly against him. They felt a surge of water as Saiga and Kakei yet again celebrated 2008. "I think that's our cue babe! As the man said, 'Show me those buns!'"

Kazahaya got one more kiss before turning around. He looked over his shoulder as Rikuo got behind him. "Let's make it a great year!"

"Long as I've got you and…" Rikuo slid home. "…And this…" He pulled back and thrust again. "We've got it made!" Both of them gasped as other hands touched them intimately.

"And us…nothing can stop the four of us!" Kakei and Saiga said together as they helped the couple along to that space and time where nothing existed but love…

* * *

**_So I'm wondering - did you laugh? A little bit? Good. I had a great time writing for you all this year and hope I made you laugh and cry and smile and say Awww. _****_Please be safe as you bring in the New Year and may 2008 be filled with blessings and good times!_**

**_Being illegal may sound good but try and keep your fun upbeat and legal..._**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_**

**_MANY XXX TO YOU - MARCHGIRL_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey, wow it's been a long time. Anyway, I felt the need to touch base with my favorite foursome.^^ It's really short and possibly a little different because of the long gap between chapters so I hope you'll give it chance. As always this is for fun - laugh and well, you know! He, he!**_

_**Oh and this is all fiction so don't sweat the details. Thank Clamp!**_

_**

* * *

****Haunted Candy Kisses**_

**Both **boys stood before the metal gate and the two gargoyles on either side of the entryway with their mouths open in disbelief. Beyond the gate lay a house surrounded in shadow and fog. Hiding in that fog were grotesque shapes of evil demons masquerading as shrubs.

"He sent us to a real freaking haunted house! Rikuo – I don't wanna go in there!" Kazahaya was scared so he spoke in a harsh whisper afraid of letting the ghosts know he was there.

Rikuo wouldn't say it out loud and really freak out Kazahaya but he didn't want to go in the spooky house either. It was like something out a horror movie. What was worse was there were no other houses around for miles and behind the house was a stupid forest where all kinds of creepy sounds were sending shivers down his spine. "It's probably a trick Babe. It's Halloween; Kakei wouldn't pass up an opportunity to scare us."

"Damn that Kakei – making us miss the Halloween party and giving us a job - IN THERE!" His voice squeaked loudly. "Even if it is a trick…I'm scared." Kazahaya put his hand in Rikuo's and held tight.

Rikuo pulled Kazahaya close. "You gotta be brave Kazahaya. We can't let Kakei and Saiga have all the fun. They're here somewhere watching us I bet. Let's do our best not to let them get to us and it's a job. No doubt the job is legit but it looks like Kakei found a way to have a laugh at our expense at the same time."

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo. In times past Rikuo would have teased him out of his fright now he comforted him. It was nice. He pulled Rikuo's mouth to his and took them to the edge of passion. Kazahaya giggled as Rikuo cupped his ass. "If we focus on this," He kissed his lover again. "We should be all right."

Rikuo grinned. "Then this will be a piece of cake or candy! Soon this and all the chocolate I can eat will be mine." He brought one hand around to fondle Kazahaya's shaft.

The two got caught up in each other forgetting all about the spooky house until somewhere a dog howled making them both jump.

"Shit." Rikuo murmured. "Guess we should get this over with so I can get you home and naked." He stole one last kiss then turned and eyed the lock.

Kazahaya took a deep breath and tried to steal himself for whatever was to come. He heard the click and knew Rikuo had broken the lock. Next thing he knew he jumped up off the ground when a loud squeak sounded as Rikuo pushed open the gate. "Kakei's going to laugh his damn head off – I'm never going to get through this without being scared." He admitted with resignation.

Silently Rikuo agreed but just took his lover's hand pulled him inside Kakei's spook fest.

* * *

**Saiga **laughed when the kid jumped. "This is going to be fun!" They were in the house, hidden behind a secret panel as they watched the boys creep closer to the house. "So what's next?" He looked over at Kakei noting his child-like excitement. His lover was really going to enjoy scaring the boys tonight.

"Actually they're going to do most of the scaring themselves!" Kakei's lips were locked in a smile. "I spiked the candy." He admitted to Saiga. "Nothing addictive but it will make them see things and make them feel a little high – we just have to take advantage of it with our special effects!" He laughed in anticipation.

"But what if the kid doesn't eat any? Chocolate is Rikuo's favorite, not the kid's." Saiga said then looked back to see the boys at the front door.

"You saw them kissing before. They'll do that all night to keep from being scared. My dear Kazahaya-kun will undoubtedly get some from Rikuo but I'm hoping he'll eat the aphrodisiacs." Kakei's eyes lit up and he nodded as Saiga grinned. "Kazahaya will be scared but sexed up at the same time. When we finally show our ghostly selves, that boy will give it to the undead with pleasure!"

"You're so evil! I knew there was a reason I loved you!" Saiga laughed as he went to Kakei and kissed him hard. A sound telling them the boys had entered the house broke them apart. Together they started stripping, getting ready for the ghostly sex party.

* * *

**Flashlight** beams led the way but it was so damn dark that they could hardly see. Rikuo decided to turn on a lamp. The house was deserted after all and there were no neighbors. No one to see the lights.

There was furniture draped in white sheets and there were portraits of whoever owned the house hanging on the walls but it seemed as if no one had been there in a while.

"Kakei said to check the library and if we couldn't find the book there then go to the master bedroom. I hope this book isn't freaky like the last one that tried to suck me inside it!" Kazahaya whispered. "This way." He said leading the way across the hall to the library.

"The only one doing any sucking will be me!" Rikuo said making them both smile and ignore the feeling that they were being watched. He provided the light until Kazahaya could find a lamp. Soft light revealed shelves of books and both boys groaned. "Let's see, the book is called The Mysterious Unknown. Geez, a spooky book in a creepy haunted house. Kakei doesn't miss a trick does he?" Suddenly the smell of chocolate tickled Rikuo's nose. His eyes swept the room until he saw a huge crystal candy bowl full of wrapped chocolates. "Ha!"

Kazahaya jumped. He'd already gone to one of the bookshelves when Rikuo made that sound. "What?" Then he saw Rikuo sniff the bowl and groaned. "We got chocolate at home! Rikuo you know what chocolate does to you – we'll never get out of this spooky place!" He clenched his fists as not only did Rikuo unwrap one but stuck a handful in his jacket pocket.

"Sorry Babe but this will at least make up for having to be here, well kinda. Want some?" Rikuo shrugged. Looks like Kakei wasn't going to make this a total hell if he was providing chocolate.

"No! Stupid chocolate fetish." Kazahaya grumbled. "Gave Rikuo something he loves but Stupid Kakei didn't get me anything!" He sniffed and started checking book spines.

Rikuo smiled, ate another chocolate and went to Kazahaya. "Here, have some of me." Before he could argue, Rikuo kissed him deeply. "See, it's the good stuff and I'm not just talking about the chocolate." He laughed but though Kazahaya had enjoyed the kiss he still looked mad. "Okay, okay – I'm going back to work!" Rikuo backed off and obediently started looking for the book.

They worked in silence for about twenty minutes when the lights started to flicker. Next came some odd thumps from other parts of the house. "Mice?" Kazahaya said hopefully.

Rikuo raised his eyebrows then blinked. He could've sworn he'd seen something move over by the curtains. "Pr-probably nuthin." The word stuttered from his lips. He shivered as it seemed like someone or something was calling his name.

Kazahaya got really scared then because Rikuo was shaking and couldn't get his words out. "Hurry up!" The boy started pulling books partly off the shelves to speed his search.

He was sweating. _What the fuck is going on? I'm seeing things! This shit never happens to me – that's Kazahaya! _Rikuo felt a little guilty thinking that but it was true. This place was really getting to him when normally he'd just get irritated. He jumped when he thought he felt a touch on his leg. Looking for some comfort, he popped another candy in his mouth.

Kazahaya searched two walls of shelves to Rikuo's one. Going to Rikuo he pushed him out of the way to finish searching but Rikuo wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's waist and held on – too scared to stand by himself.

"Something's going on here Babe!" Rikuo whispered into Kazahaya's hair. "I feel like we're being watched. I see things out of the corner of my eyes and-and it's like there's something touching me! Do you see or feel these things too?" He held Kazahaya's shoulder and slipped a hand inside the guy's pants to make sure Kazahaya wouldn't leave him alone.

"What's gotten into you? Usually I'm the one scared!" Kazahaya said as he moved pulling Rikuo with him. Another thump and both of them jumped. Kazahaya looked around cautiously then blinked. "Rikuo – that painting…did the eyes move?"

"What?!" Rikuo stared at the painting and not only did the eyes move, they blinked and winked at them. "Gah! Protect me!" Rikuo threw himself so hard at Kazahaya's back that they hit the wall of books. "Babe? Did the books attack you?" Rikuo walked backwards pulling Kazahaya away from the shelf.

* * *

**In** the secret room, Saiga fell off his chair laughing.

* * *

**Kazahaya** took a deep breath trying to put air back into his lungs. "Rikuo – sweetie, how about another chocolate?" He just wanted to get Rikuo off his back! As soon as Rikuo let go, Kazahaya grabbed his hand and ran towards the bedroom. "Come on – we're almost done!" He suddenly fell to the floor as a bat screeched over their heads. Again he couldn't breathe for Rikuo had fallen on top of him.

* * *

**Kakei** was glad there was a bathroom nearby for laughing at their boys was causing his tea to run right through him.

* * *

**Kazahaya** turned over and kissed Rikuo, trying to calm him down because where he'd only seen one bat, Rikuo had seen hundreds. He tasted like chocolate but since Rikuo wasn't horny, the stuff didn't taste as good as it usually did to him. Finally Rikuo let him up and they got to the bedroom.

There was a king sized bed that called out to Kazahaya because he was tired. Being scared and having to be the strong one was hard. _How does Rikuo do this?_ He sat on the bed but jumped up again when he felt something like a hand grip his ass.

"What?" Rikuo stopped cold, hands out on either side, almost squatting looking around the room.

Kazahaya was looking at the bed so he didn't see Rikuo's weird position. Cautiously, Kazahaya tapped the bed several times to see if it would move again. It didn't but a pillow blew a kiss at him. "Ahhhh!"

Rikuo punched the bed. "Did I get it? What was it? Damn we gotta get that book and get out of here!" He pulled Kazahaya close and their hearts beat rapidly against each other. "Want some water?" He offered and started towards the bathroom then tiptoed the rest of the way. It took him several times to cut the light on since he reaching his hand into the dark space quickly and jerking it back out again.

Kazahaya was hearing whispers again. There were voices telling him this wasn't his house and that he should leave. "I want to!" Not only that but since sitting on the bed, it seemed as if other hands were touching him but he couldn't see anybody.

Remembering Rikuo's words he went to the bookcase to start looking and spotted some wagashi candy. He loved those. For two seconds he debated on eating one. "Hell, Rikuo's got his comfort food – it's my turn!" Kazahaya ate the first two quickly then a third a bit slower. "Yeah…one more." The whispers had faded. He silently thanked Kakei for the treats even as he cursed him for sending them there.

"Here!" He thrust a glass of water at Kazahaya. Rikuo stared as a doll on the shelf glared down at him. "You found that thing yet? Dammit!" A black cat walked by the open doorway. "You look and I'll keep watch." He said locking one arm around Kazahaya's waist. He was tired of trying to pretend this shit wasn't bothering him.

The cold water washed down the wagashi and he angrily set down the glass at the same time reaching for another piece of candy. "Whatever!" Kazahaya sighed then began to feel warm. Rikuo's hand was again in his pants, resting on his tummy and Kazahaya found himself rising up on tiptoe so that those long fingers brushed his lower belly and sensitive hipbone.

The screeching and hissing of a cat had them hollering out. Rikuo's hand went all the way inside Kazahaya's pants and he hid his face in the teen's neck.

"Okay, I'm scared!" Rikuo whispered harshly. "Hurry up Babe!"

Kazahaya could have cared less that Rikuo was scared. A throbbing heat had entered his veins making every touch even the brush of his clothes against his body erotic. He moved Rikuo's hand to his penis and moaned when Rikuo automatically gripped it. "Do me – that keep you from being scared." He suggested slyly.

"Say what?! Kazahaya – Babe, we're in a _haunted_ house! There's bats, cats and _ghosts! We can't! Not here!" _Rikuo let Kazahaya go and started to move away when a door slammed shut and he once again plastered himself to Kazahaya's back. "Book – find the book then sex! I promise!"

"Kiss me first!" Kazahaya demanded and turned his head. His arm wrapped around Rikuo's neck as they kissed deeply. He pouted when Rikuo pulled back saying there was somebody whispering to him. "Hold on to me!" Kazahaya said more for himself than Rikuo. He wanted his lover close so he could push his ass back into him. Then he had an idea. "Try a couple of these." He got some wagashi and stuffed them into Rikuo's mouth. "I wasn't so scared after eating them." Kazahaya traced Rikuo's lips as his man ate. "Hold me tight or I'll stop looking." He threatened taking a quick bite from Rikuo's lip and smiling when his scared honey nodded obediently.

* * *

"**Time **to go. You ready?" Kakei asked blinking in the too bright light. He was naked and his skin was coated in lotion that would glow in the dark. He was going slip out from behind the bookcase into the bedroom. It should look ghostly enough to poor Rikuo.

"Oh yeah. The kid's going to jump me for sure. He's more than ready to fuck." Saiga laughed for he was naked also with the same lotion on. He was going to enter from the bathroom, wet himself down then appear in the bathroom doorway. The ghost shower should reduce Rikuo to a nervous bundle - easy pickings for Kakei.

"Great trick, even better treat!" Kakei laughed and kissed Saiga once more before leaving their hidey hole.

* * *

**Kazahaya** popped another candy into his mouth then ground his ass against Rikuo. It gave him a thrill but it wasn't enough. "Touch me! If you touch me then I can find it!" He reminded Rikuo.

Rikuo wanted to jump out of his skin. All around him the shadows were moving and talking to him. Kazahaya was the only real thing in the room and he was holding on for dear life. "Babe, I am touching you. Oh! There someone behind me! I'm too scared to look!" Suddenly he spun Kazahaya around and hid his face in the shorter teen's hair.

Kazahaya brought up his hands to attack – nobody. They were the only ones there. He groaned in his throat and looked down at himself. He was so hard and ready his zipper was clicking. "I gotta…" He unsnapped his pants, grabbed himself then pulled down the zipper. "Yes!" Kazahaya stroked himself and leaned back into Rikuo.

"Who is it?" Rikuo squinted and tried to see what was going on. A picture on the wall waved at him. "Go away!" When he heard Kazahaya moan deeply, he sobered for a second. "What's wrong? Are you – PUT THAT AWAY!" Rikuo yelled seeing Kazahaya's hand fly up and down over steely flesh.

"Get naked and I'll put it in you!" Kazahaya said gruffly his hips also getting into the groove.

Rikuo stared, he couldn't help himself. It was the man he loved pleasuring himself. Even though he continued to hear sounds, see things and feel hands on him – he was starting to get horny too. "Stop it…." He whispered and reached out a hand to rub Kazahaya's ass. He pushed down the briefs and stroked in time with Kazahaya's hips. "There's weird shit going on. We shouldn't do this here…" But his hand didn't stop. Rikuo got down on his knees for a better view.

Suddenly the light flickered several times before going out completely. The two teens froze. Kazahaya moaned because he hurt with the need to come, that and Rikuo's hand had stopped. He waited two breaths then his hand was moving again but slower.

Rikuo fell back against the bookshelf in fright. He was getting a massive hard on put he was scared shitless too. The sound of the shower running made him thump his head against the books. "Kazahaya…" He whined.

Kazahaya wanted several things. To not be where he was and to either be in Rikuo's mouth or ass. The strange stuff going on was freaking weird but his body was in control and it was hard to think about anything, even comforting Rikuo. "Suck it!" He whispered in the dark. Rikuo was already down there. "Come on – please?" Kazahaya implored of his frightened lover.

"I'll do it!" Saiga said from the bathroom a very dim light shone behind him. It took all his self control not laugh at their reactions. Rikuo had actually screamed while Kazahaya had jumped then turned to offer him his penis. The kid was scared but not that scared.

Kazahaya backed up as the glowing body approached him. It looked like Saiga but Saiga didn't glow in the dark. His legs hit the bed and Kazahaya fell backwards. He lay with his legs trapped inside his pants as a ghostly figure walked slowly over to the bed to suck him.

"No! Don't let it Kazahaya!" Rikuo found his voice even if he couldn't seem to move. _"IT'S A FREAKING GHOST BABE!" _

"Shh, don't worry about him – focus on me!" Kakei's voice said in a seductive whisper. Rikuo had been so focused to what was happening on the bed that he hadn't heard the slight sound of the wall opening.

_"WHA-? WHO? GO AWAY!" _Rikuo looked up at the naked man whose skin glowed. A part of his mind thought the body was familiar - the hard penis a source of pleasure. _There's a horny ghost beside me and I think he wants to have sex with me!_

Rikuo's eyes darted back to the bed as he heard a couple of thumps – Kazahaya's shoes hitting the floor. The teen's pants were thrown half way across the room. Rikuo shook his head as Kazahaya's feet braced on the bed and he lifted his hips towards his ghostly attacker. "No…" He inhaled deeply as the ghost took the offered erection in his mouth and Kazahaya moaned.

Kakei stroked Rikuo's head and the boy turned wide frightened eyes to him. He decided to be gentle with him. "It's okay he's enjoying it."

Rikuo was still shivering but seeing Kazahaya gripping at the ghost's head and shoulders – his fear wasn't as great because the more he watched, the hornier he got. The ghost next to him traced a finger over his ear and jaw. His head was turned to that familiar penis once again and now it was his turn. "I'm going to do it with a ghost." And his mouth opened wide.

Kazahaya gasped as he came hard. It was difficult to breath and the pleasure was intense but…"More – more…" He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He rolled over and attacked the ghost's nipples sucking hard.

"Damn kid – oh my – oh!" Saiga breathed as the kid's tongue and teeth grazed his nipples and chest. His stomach jumped and quivered as the boy's tongue circled his navel. It was his turn to lift his hips as Kazahaya took him into his throat. Just as he was about to explode, Kazahaya backed off. "No, wait. Come back!"

"Turn over," Kazahaya said as he stroked himself. "I want your ass." He wasn't himself – he could tell but he also couldn't help it.

Saiga paused wondering if the kid was alright but at the same time he clenched his cheeks in anticipation. He rolled over and got on his knees. "Go ahead kid – I'm ready."

Kazahaya tested that with a couple of fingers. "Yeah, yeah." He positioned himself then thrust deep. They both groaned. The bed squeaked beneath them as they rocked towards a climax. Kazahaya reached under Saiga and took hold of him. As the man yelled his pleasure, Kazahaya laughed. "Ghost _**your ass**_ – Saiga!" And released himself within the shaded man.

Kakei heard Kazahaya's words and laughed softly before gripping the bookshelf and bending forward as Rikuo's mouth pulled ecstasy from his body. He covered his eyes and tried to breathe.

"You're evil Kakei. I don't know what the fuck you did to us – but I won't forget it!" Rikuo said as his head rested on Kakei's thigh. He too had heard Kazahaya's words and though he hadn't figured it all out yet – they weren't doing it with ghosts.

Kakei laughed deeply. "Well then, let me give you something to remember!" He pulled Rikuo up by his jacket, thrust him into the wall and kissed him. His hands quickly tore open the jeans and freed the already wet staff. "Are you sure you don't want me to be a ghost- it will be out of this world!" He sucked on Rikuo's neck.

Rikuo gripped the man's waist hard. "Prove it." He walked them over to the bed where Kazahaya and Saiga were taking a moment to breathe. He stripped off his jacket and shirt while Kakei took care of the rest. In seconds he was on his back, legs over Kakei's shoulders. "Now!"

Kazahaya rolled over and kissed Rikuo's mouth. It was awkward since their faces were upside down but neither minded. "I'm next." Kazahaya said into his mouth. A hand stroked down his thigh and he sighed loving the touch but when he looked back, Saiga was still on his stomach, head on his folded arms as he watched Kakei take Rikuo. _What?_ He felt it again – a touch on his ass now stroking._ There must be a real ghost here! _He opened his mouth to say something but a whisper said to just enjoy it. Kazahaya shivered violently and snapped his teeth closed.

Saiga was getting his second wind and scooted closer to Kazahaya. They would probably switch up soon but that didn't mean he and the kid couldn't snuggle. "Hey Kazahaya…" His large hand stroked down the teen's spine. At Kazahaya's twin peaks, he paused for it felt as if a hand was now traveling down his spine. His head snapped around but there was nobody there. Saiga laughed warily thinking some of the spiked candy must be affecting him.

Just then Rikuo and Kakei had a mutual explosion. Rikuo's legs dropped on either side of Kakei and the man lay down on top of him. "So was I…right – huh? Out of this world?" Kakei kissed then sucked a spot on Rikuo's belly.

"You're not getting off that easily! I'm still on earth – you've got to do _lots more!_" Rikuo answered roughly.

"First do me. You've kept me waiting too long Rikuo!" Kazahaya said urgently. Saiga had been touching him but there were other hands on his thighs and between his legs. It was too weird and he wanted nothing more to lose himself in Rikuo's embrace.

"Babe…" Rikuo could hear something in Kazahaya's voice. They locked eyes on each other and he knew. Somehow Kakei had been responsible for the things he'd been seeing but those invisible hands – there was something supernatural in this house and it was feeling them up. He pulled away from Kakei.

In the middle of the bed they embraced. Kazahaya's smaller frame held tightly by the larger Rikuo. They stroked each other and at the same time were stroked by cool hands. The ghostly erotic touch, the aphrodisiacs and love for each other - did make the sex out of this world. Rikuo finally took his lover. Kazahaya eased himself down onto Rikuo's hardness then leaned forward to press as much of himself against Rikuo as possible.

Kakei loved watching them as much as he loved loving them but tonight it seemed as if it was…more – special in some way. Maybe it was the drugs or maybe it was Halloween. Who knew? He leaned across the boys for Saiga's hand and gasped as a hand slid over his hip. A hand that wasn't there. "Sa-Saiga?"

Shades focused on Kakei. He saw the man's nipples being pulled and tweaked. That lasted a few minutes then stopped. Kakei trembled, his mouth opening and closing then he inhaled sharply again. Now the curly hairs about Kakei's semi-hard sex were moving. A path was being made in the shape of fingers until Kakei's sex was lifted and stroked. "Kakei!"

He would have gone to his lover's side but hands opened his bottom and fingers slipped inside him. Saiga's mouth became a large O.

"_**Ghosts?!"**_ They whispered together.

As Kazahaya and Rikuo loved, Kakei and Saiga fell prey to the ghosts they had pretended to be. Saiga was forced over onto his side and a large, cool, invisible length invaded his body. Kakei was on his back as his erection was swallowed. He felt the wetness and the suction but he saw not a damn thing!

All four men got lost in the sex until a clock somewhere in the house struck twelve. It was as if a light had been switched on. For twelve counts they could see at least six naked men in the room with them touching, kissing, licking and loving them. At some point each of the ghostly figures had had their way with the four human men but as the last gong sounded, the men disappeared.

Kazahaya was the first to move. He was off the bed in seconds and jumping into his clothes. Rikuo was right behind him. "You guys staying?"

"We'll they're gone right?" Saiga asked looking around. He didn't feel anything anymore.

Kakei also got up moving slowly at first then faster. "I'm with them! Let's get the hell out of here!" It had been fun to scare the kids and at the time somewhat thrilling to do it with ghosts but it had been ghosts! His other clothes were in the secret room but he found something in the closet to wear. Dashing to the bookshelf, he snatched the book off the shelf. They still had to complete the job.

Saiga stayed where he was and watched them hurry into their clothes until the lights started blinking, doors opened and slammed shut. Bats flew about the ceiling and a cat hissed. That got him up. Before, he and Kakei had been making those sounds but it wasn't them this time. "Wait for me!" He yelled as Kazahaya and Rikuo bolted from the room. Kakei wore only an open robe and all Saiga could find was the sheet from the bed. He ran after his friends, his white backside still glowing. Behind him he could hear ghostly laughter.

* * *

**In **the downstairs apartment was where they gathered. Saiga had to hot wire the car because his keys were back in the house and as long as it was still dark – he wasn't going back in there to get them. Hell, he might not go even when it was daylight!

Kazahaya sat in the very corner of the couch feet on the seat hugging a pillow. Rikuo was next to him arms back over the couch eyes on the wall behind him. Kakei's arms were around his middle and he looked a little sickly as he sank into a chair. Saiga paced in his makeshift toga.

"Did that really happen? It was you – right Kakei?" Kazahaya asked.

A huge sigh. "You were drugged." He endured their gasps and glaring looks. "Just to make you see things and get horny but…what happened after we joined you…I'm afraid that was real - real ghosts." Actually Kakei had dealt with ghosts before but not like this.

"Let's go to bed." Saiga said. "What? It's done and it's not like we can't say we didn't enjoy it! Every single one of us watched as we were taken. Kakei's eyes rolled back into his head! Kazahaya yelled his head off! Rikuo begged for more. I almost freaking passed out! It was good and now it's over!" He yelled but looked embarrassed at the same time.

"Fucked by ghosts – we'd make great TV." Rikuo said and as they all looked at each other, they fell out laughing. They laughed so hard they cried. It released all their nervous tension. The laughed because what had happened was absolutely absurd.

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo. He'd fallen over and now his head was in Rikuo's lap. "I'm still horny." He admitted with a grin.

Rikuo stroked one hand through Kazahaya's hair. "Me too." He looked over at Kakei. "That must be some powerful stuff you gave us."

Kakei's lips twitched. "Kind of but Kazahaya had way more than I thought he would. He could be up all night – literally!"

Kazahaya sat up and looked down at his boner. "No way! How am I supposed to sleep?"

"We'll keep you company kid." Saiga dropped the sheet and walked over to him. He reached down and gently let the monster out. "We'll take turns letting you treat us." His grin was mischievous. "I'll go first." Saiga pulled gently and Kazahaya rose off the couch.

"Hey, why do you get to go first?" Rikuo said quickly standing up and removing his clothes. "That's my dick you're holding there!"

"Stop!" Kakei said loudly his voice hard. "Let him go Saiga!" He walked over to the three of them and pulled Kazahaya away from them. "This boy has been through enough tonight." Kakei enfolded Kazahaya into his arms and held him gently. His hands traveled down the teen's back and over his naked ass (Kazahaya had left his briefs back at the haunted house.) "We should let you rest…" He leaned back the stolen robe now open. "But first do me!" Kakei yelled and pulled Kazahaya behind him into the bedroom.

"Kakei!" Rikuo and Saiga hollered fighting each other to get into the bedroom first. All they did was arouse each other. When they got to the bedroom, Kakei was bent over the bed and Kazahaya was right behind him.

They began another round of love making and sex play. Later as they lay still waiting for the energy to move again – _**We enjoyed you guys. Come back next Halloween and let's do it again… **_A voice sounded above the bed followed by a group of men laughing then fading off into nothing.

Kazahaya pulled the sheet up over his head and hid in Rikuo's arms. All four of them huddled there in the dim room hearts beating too fast but also thinking of going back to that house next year for some hot if ghostly sex…

* * *

_**Is the supernatural illegal? Even if it is – it sounds like fun doesn't it! ^^**_

_**Have a great Halloween and stick to the legal stuff!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Merry Christmas! I was almost too late getting this up. So anyway you owe the tone of this story to the Grinch, Winter Warlock and Scrooge! Yeah I watched most of the Christmas programs this year, something I haven't done in a long time and they helped me to write this. Again I hope to touch your heart and spread a little more of the Christmas spirit. **_

_**Please read and enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

****Christmas Present Kisses**_

**T'was **two weeks before Christmas and all was not silent. The mood was disgruntled and the cheer was low. Just the other day, a pipe had burst flooding the store and storage room ruining some of their goods. Saiga had fallen and twisted his ankle causing his joy for the season to dim. Kakei had to reorder much of their merchandise to replace what they'd lost. Instead of making money this year, it looked like they would be in the red this holiday season. Rikuo was bummed because he had not only his own work to do but he had to help Saiga out one of his mysterious jobs and when he came home, whatever he'd had done had either disgusted him or was so bad that he shut down at night sort of depressed. Only Kazahaya still found something to be happy about.

The store and apartments had been decorated right after Thanksgiving and just seeing the decorated trees, wrapped presents, angels, and garlands Kazahaya was always able to find something to be happy about. He took on Rikuo and Saiga's jobs with a Christmas carol or two on his tongue and didn't complain. He shopped when he had free time. He cooked dinner and breakfast for everyone. Kazahaya was there when Saiga needed ice for his ankle, a shoulder rub for Kakei when he was doing the books trying to find some extra money and loving arms for Rikuo when it seemed he'd had too much.

Bad weather didn't help. No snow this year but lots of cold rain and sometimes it froze into ice causing many accidents. Going out in such weather only seemed to make the moods that much worse but Kazahaya smiled through it all. Last year had been the best Christmas and every morning he woke remembering that feeling. His necklace from Rikuo never left his neck only causing him to smile at odd times as he felt it move against his skin. He didn't try to ease everyone into the Christmas spirit since they obviously weren't feeling it but did his best to make their days easier and less stressful.

"Let's see, I need to do the shopping for Saiga. Gotta make sure to get some more hot chocolate for Rikuo, it seems he needs it after coming home late. And Kakei, I gotta get him away from those books for a while. I wonder if I can talk him into coming with me." Kazahaya muttered to himself as he locked up the store and began cleaning. Rikuo was out driving Saiga around on yet another job that neither would talk about. He was glad it wasn't him but from the way Rikuo acted when he came home, Kazahaya wished Rikuo didn't have to go either. "Oh well, hopefully this situation won't last much longer. It could be we'll have a real quiet Christmas this year." He looked back at the store as he turned off the main lights leaving on the pretty Christmas ones.

"Damn! I hate ending the year in the hole! How can I make up this lost income?! I can't give the boys extra gifts without that money!" Kakei slammed his fists onto the desk and pushed back so hard that his chair sailed into the wall behind him.

"I don't need anything Kakei." Kazahaya entered the office a soft smile on his face. He approached the chagrined man and pulled him up out of his chair. Kazahaya removed Kakei's glasses and gently rubbed his temples then kissed his forehead. "Better?"

Kakei didn't like being caught upset like this. He preferred to always look unaffected by life's problems. It was vain of him and yet he couldn't stop. But this one time he closed his eyes and leaned into Kazahaya's lean warmth and let the boy soothe him. "Thank you Kazahaya-kun. Yes, mmm…" Kakei grabbed his hips and held on.

Kazahaya just smiled and kept up the gentle massage. They'd all done so much for him that little things like this, he did with love. "You want to come shopping with me? Saiga gave me a list for the stuff he needs for Christmas dinner. We could stop and get those spring rolls you like." Kazahaya tempted hoping Kakei couldn't resist.

Kakei laughed at the boy's attempt, knowing exactly what Kazahaya was up to and though he would prefer to find that extra money, he was giving up for tonight. "You're on!" He opened his eyes to see Kazahaya's pleased smile and felt a little guilty. He'd been left on his own for the last week or more "Come on, after dinner – my treat, let's pick up a movie and we can watch it in bed, okay?"

Kazahaya paused, he'd love to but he didn't want to intrude when Saiga and Rikuo got home and besides, Rikuo usually needed him. "Won't Saiga be mad if I'm there?" The big guy was a cranky patient and Kazahaya had endured a few harsh words since Saiga twisted his ankle.

Kakei winced. He'd seen Saiga come down hard on Kazahaya for no reason at all but hadn't intervened because it best to leave a wounded bear alone. "It'll be alright. They'll be late coming home so I'll make sure you're upstairs out of his way. Sorry Saiga's such a bad invalid."

Kazahaya just shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. So, ready to go? Store's all closed." His face brightened at the thought of some alone time with Kakei.

"Yep! Let's go!" Kakei put his glasses on then linked his arm with Kazahaya and the two headed out.

* * *

**Rikuo **grunted under Saiga's weight. _Clumsy Idiot! I told him to wait for me but no, he has to try and run after the guy and make his stupid ankle worse! Son-of-a-bitch! I'm tired of this shit! Thank God it's almost Christmas – he won't work anymore until the New Year and his foot should be better by then. _"Stand up! Dragging it is only going to make it worse!" His voice was too loud but he really didn't care.

"Shut up! You can complain when it's your foot that hurts like hell! Just get me to the bedroom then get out of my sight! Damn I'm tired of looking at you!" Saiga groused in a really pissed off voice.

"Umm, can I help?" Kazahaya asked as he stood beside the large bed. Kakei was sleeping, having drifted off during the movie. He was only going to stay until it ended then head upstairs but they'd come home earlier than expected.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Both tall dark-haired men asked angrily. Each was thinking that the two had been resting and making love while they'd been out in the cold working.

Kazahaya jumped but ignored their anger. He rushed out of the bedroom quickly.

"Leave him alone! Dammit we were just watching a movie or did you miss that he was still dressed!" Kakei woke up and straightened his glasses. "What the hell did you do to yourself this time?" He sighed and went into the bathroom for some pain pills.

"Get off of me!" Rikuo all but dumped Saiga on the bed. He felt guilty at yelling at Kazahaya and jealous because Kazahaya was the one able to relax at home. "The bastard's all yours – I'm going to bed." Rikuo called out and turned to find a nervous Kazahaya standing there in his Christmas tree pajamas holding an ice pack.

"I'll just put this here Saiga. Hope you feel better in the morning. Goodnight." Kazahaya laid the pack on top of a towel on the nightstand. He bowed slightly toward the still scowling face then tried to hurry away when Kakei caught his arm as he came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Kazahaya. Have a goodnight." Kakei pulled him close and kissed the corner of his mouth then smiled at him hoping to make him feel better. "Rikuo." He said in a short tone and nodded to the other teen.

Kazahaya rushed out and Rikuo followed more slowly with his hands stuffed in his jeans' pockets. He just barely caught sight of the gaudy pajamas as Kazahaya seemed to almost run from him. Rikuo sighed, tired and frustrated.

When he entered the apartment, Kazahaya was nowhere to be seen. Rikuo rubbed his neck thinking he must be hiding in the bathroom until the coast was clear. "Kazahaya, Babe? I didn't mean it. I -." He opened the door to see Kazahaya laying out a towel as hot steamy water filled the tub.

"Hey. Welcome home." Kazahaya turned and kissed him lightly then turned and shut off the water. "Go on and get undressed and I'll bring you some hot chocolate. I love you." Kazahaya said before slipping out of the bathroom and going into the kitchen. He was determined not to be affected by Saiga and Rikuo's bad mood, it was just the circumstances after all. He cut on the TV for some background noise as he heated the milk then added coco. In minutes he had an extra large cup of hot chocolate with four marshmallows on top.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya popped his head in to see his lover dozing in the tub but the smell of chocolate woke him up.

"Hey Babe, thanks." Rikuo smiled and took the large cup then sipped gratefully at the dark, fragrant liquid. "Mmm." He sighed then looked up at Kazahaya as he stood with his back against the door watching him. "Sorry about before. It's just…Saiga really knows how to get on my nerves!" His voice bounced back at him and Rikuo grimaced.

"It's just his ankle making him that way. Kakei says he won't be such a bear when it heals. I'm just sorry you have to deal with it more than we do. Are you guys still going to be working right up to Christmas Eve?" Kazahaya looked down at his toes. Looking at Rikuo in the tub aroused him and he knew Rikuo wasn't feeling at all sexy.

Rikuo took a long drink of chocolate and slid deeper into the hot water. "Maybe not, depends on how things go. Even though I'm helping Saiga, he still doesn't tell me everything but hopefully it'll be done before Christmas Eve. God only knows why Saiga accepted a job right before Christmas anyway; he's never done it before! Ugh, can we talk about something else?"

"You hungry? I can fix you something." Kazahaya offered. Obviously talking about Saiga would just upset Rikuo. He hated not being able to help Rikuo.

"Nah, we grabbed something. I think I'm just going to soak until the water get's cold. Thanks Babe." Rikuo drained the cup and handed it Kazahaya with a weary smile.

Kazahaya leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. "Okay, I'll let you rest." He smiled wistfully and left the bathroom. "He's right here but I miss him. We don't get to spend any time together lately let alone make love." Kazahaya spoke softly and sighed as he rinsed out the cup. "Guess I'll sleep in my bed tonight."

He turned down Rikuo's bed and cut on the lamp beside it before crawling into his own bed. Not until he lay down did Kazahaya realize that he was tired from all the extra work and fell asleep within a few minutes.

Rikuo drifted off a few times before the water cooled down enough to chill him. Letting the water out, he stood soaped up then rinsed off in the shower. He was half expecting Kazahaya to join him but his lover never showed. "Damn I probably hurt his feelings! I keep biting his head off or complaining and he just takes it all without a word. Shit." Rikuo let the water wash away the soap then hurried through the rest of his routine anxious to go apologize to Kazahaya.

"Babe – I'm sorry…" The apartment was silent and the dim light from his lamp showed that Kazahaya was already in bed. "Babe?" Rikuo padded over to the bed to see Kazahaya lying half on his side sleeping. He smiled. Kazahaya was always so cute when he slept. "Oh well, guess I'll apologize tomorrow."

Rikuo found his own pajamas and put them on, grabbed a glass of water then made to get in his bed but suddenly didn't want to be alone. He made the bed, cut off the lamp and went to Kazahaya. "Scoot over Babe." He said softly as he sat down and grinned when Kazahaya rolled over in his sleep. Rikuo spooned his large body into Kazahaya's smaller one and felt ease come over him. Now he was home. "G'night." He kissed Kazahaya's neck, felt his lover's heartbeat and slept.

* * *

**Kazahaya** woke in Rikuo's arms and smiled widely. "No wonder I had such good dreams." He said and turned to look at Rikuo then sighed. "You still look tired." Kazahaya kissed him and decided to let Rikuo sleep in. He was supposed to help out this morning in the store but Kazahaya wouldn't wake him up. It was tricky getting out of bed since those large hands pulled at him several times but Kazahaya finally got loose with a soft laugh. Even though his lover was sleeping, it was nice to know he was so wanted.

It was another busy day so when Rikuo finally came downstairs, all they could do was smile at each other. Normally they closed for lunch but because Kakei was trying to make up some of the money they'd lost, he kept the store open with the guys taking separate lunch breaks. So they didn't get to spend any time at all together before Rikuo and Saiga were taking off just before five in the afternoon. When closing time came, Kakei locked himself in his office to once again go over the books leaving Kazahaya on his own again.

He was about to fix dinner when the phone rang. "Hinata! Hey what's up?" Kazahaya listened to his bubbly friend then grinned with anticipation. "I'll meet you there! Nah, everybody's busy they won't miss me. Okay, I'm on my way!" Kazahaya hurriedly changed clothes, left Kakei a note and hurried out of the house.

* * *

**Rikuo** came home to an empty apartment and angrily called Kazahaya to ask him where he was. It went straight to voicemail. Since Kakei was home, they weren't together again. It wasn't until he stormed back downstairs to question Kakei that he learned Kazahaya was hanging out with Hinata. Still it didn't improve his mood that Kazahaya wasn't there to comfort him.

Kazahaya came in humming. Hinata could always make him happy and he finally had someone to share his Christmas spirit with since it was sadly lacking at home. He found Rikuo asleep on the couch.

"Rikuo, come on. Let's go to bed, you'll catch cold sleeping here." Kazahaya shook Rikuo gently then jumped when angry eyes popped open. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He feared there had been another argument with Saiga.

"What the hell were you doing that kept you out so late Kazahaya? You and Hinata have a good time?" Rikuo jerked away from him. "Is it too much to ask that you be here when I need you?!"

Kazahaya staggered back like he'd been hit. He blinked back his tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered and dropped his head then took a breath. "Would you like a bath or something to eat or –or I could give you a ma-massage." He never again looked at Rikuo, only took off his coat and put his things away.

Rikuo slapped a heavy hand against the back of his neck. "No, forget it. Let's just go to bed." He sighed heavily knowing he'd made yet another mistake but didn't know exactly how to make it better. Since he was already in his PJs, Rikuo went to the bathroom then got into bed.

Kazahaya slowly got ready for bed. He walked on eggshells trying not to disturb or gain Rikuo's wrath yet again. When he exited the bathroom, Rikuo was asleep so he got in his own bed and prayed with all his heart for a happy Christmas.

* * *

"**What's **wrong Kazahaya?" Kakei knew immediately something was wrong but the boy just smiled and shook his head.

"Can I do the deliveries today? I know its Rikuo's turn but he's still tired." Kazahaya offered.

Kakei figured Rikuo must have somehow hurt the tender- hearted teen. "Yeah sure. I'm making Saiga work the register since all he has to do is sit there and Rikuo can help me with the customers. Be careful it's messy out there." He cautioned because it was raining again and the temperature wasn't supposed to rise above freezing.

"Thanks. I will!" Kazahaya hurriedly got the day's deliveries and managed to leave without speaking to Saiga or even seeing Rikuo. And so the pattern was set.

The next week, Kazahaya worked his ass off. He did as much work as he possibly could around the store so that Rikuo and Saiga wouldn't have to. He was polite to Saiga and completely giving to Rikuo. Every night he slipped out to spend some time with Hinata but was there before Rikuo got home with food and a bath waiting on him. Kazahaya tried his best not to give any of them a reason to complain.

"Kazahaya, you don't…have to…ohhh!" Rikuo threw back his head at the pleasure. Kazahaya had been drying him off from his bath when suddenly he felt slim fingers trace over his resting flesh. Tired though he was, it had been so long since they'd loved each other that his penis responded immediately. At first Kazahaya just used his hands stroking, gently pulling, caressing the head but now his lover was using his mouth and tongue.

_Remember me? I've missed this so much Rikuo! Let me love you for a while. _Kazahaya thought as his cheeks sunk in as he sucked. He was sure Rikuo would sleep immediately after this but he didn't care. For these few moments he could love Rikuo and feel close to him again.

"Ah Babe!" Rikuo tightened his hand on Kazahaya's shoulder, the other in his hair. "You're killing me." He groaned and started thrusting his hips forward sliding himself down Kazahaya's throat. "More…more!"

Kazahaya reached between Rikuo's legs. He cupped and squeezed that heavy sac knowing it would push Rikuo over the edge. He laved the swollen head tasting his lover's essence then swallowed it readying for Rikuo's release.

"YESSSSS! Ahhhh…damnnnn…." Rikuo's hand fisted in Kazahaya's hair and he felt Kazahaya grip him by the ass as he stumbled forward, he came so hard. "Sorry Babe, I'm okay." Rikuo sat down on the edge of the tub to catch his breath and stroked Kazahaya's head as it lay against his thigh. "Thanks, I needed that. I'll return the favor in bed." Rikuo's eyes warmly looked over Kazahaya's face.

"You don't have to. I just wanted to touch you and you need that didn't you? Feel better?" Kazahaya smiled up at Rikuo. Sitting on the floor, lying on Rikuo's leg was the only place he wanted to be. This intimate moment meant the world to him.

"I do and I did. Thanks again…Babe." Rikuo yawned then laughed. "You wore me out! Come on, let's go to bed." He did intend to love Kazahaya but sleep took him before he could, still they both went to sleep in better moods.

* * *

**It** was a few days before Christmas Eve, a truly miserable day with sleet and freezing rain falling but business was still doing well despite that. Kakei was breathing easier since it looked like they would break even. It wasn't the profits he'd hoped for but at least they weren't in debt. Saiga's job was done and his ankle was better with only a twinge every now and then and he was beginning to look forward to Christmas morning and Kazahaya's normal excitement as he opened presents. He was starting to miss the kid as the teen was avoiding him. Rikuo had enjoyed every last bit of attention Kazahaya had given him and had let his lover do all his extra work allowing him to rest. He was finally beginning to get into the spirit now that Saiga's job was over and there was a little extra money in his pocket.

The three of them were manning the store since Kazahaya had asked to be off. Because they thought he was out buying last minute gifts and really deserved the free time – they were happy to let him go. The store was closing early because of the weather and they expected him home shortly since it was starting to get dark. But as time passed and he wasn't home by dinner time, they began to wonder what happened to him.

"Maybe I should call." Rikuo said from the couch. The teen was frowning wondering if Kazahaya had run into trouble but just as he was pulling out his cell phone, the apartment phone rang.

"Hello?" Kakei was closest. "Ah Merry Christmas Hinata! And how are you?" He was smiling as he listened to the girl's hyper voice. She was a female Kazahaya in a lot of ways but she could talk twice as fast. "No Kazahaya's not home yet. He's been with you?" The smile he wore slipped off his face to be replaced by a frown.

Rikuo scooted to the edge of the seat as Kakei turned to look at him – worried. "What is it? Did something happen to Kazahaya?"

Saiga entered from the kitchen. He'd been fixing a quick dinner, a hodgepodge of their favorite foods. "Man, I missed cooking. Not much left to do, where's the kid?" Saiga blinked at the worried tension on Rikuo and Kakei's faces. "What?"

"Yes Hinata, I understand. We'll take good care of him; it's really all our fault anyway for letting Kazahaya-kun do far too much. No, we won't do it again. I promise Hinata-kun. Really. Alright, okay. I'll have him call you tomorrow okay? Yes, yes, yes. That's right. I will. No I will. Yes. Okay. Goodnight and Merry Christmas. Bye." Kakei hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh but at the same time knew he deserved much worse than Hinata's tongue.

"What the hell happened Kakei?" Rikuo jumped to his feet. "Where's Kazahaya?"

"On his way home, I hope." Kakei grabbed Rikuo's hand and slapped it as hard as he could.

Rikuo jerked his hand away. "What was that for and what about Kazahaya? Hinata's voice was loud, she sounded upset!"

"Saiga?" Kakei held out his hand and the big man gave it to him without a word and took the stinging slap. "That was from Hinata." In turn he gave his hand to Saiga and winced from the heavy hit. "Ow." Kakei sighed and rubbed his hand. "Kazahaya fell and hurt his back."

"Huh? On the ice? Clumsy kid! He shouldn't be allowed out without a leash!" Saiga looked out the window to check the weather.

"No we can't blame Kazahaya." Kakei said softly. "He's been extra tired this week. Hinata said she could see it in his face even though he acted his normal self. You see while he was doing all of our work, cooking, cleaning and taking care of us." He looked at Rikuo. "He was also slipping out to help Hinata. Kazahaya couldn't find any Christmas spirit in his own home so when Hinata told him about how she was helping out in an orphanage and trying to make it a happy Christmas for the kids there, our boy jumped at the chance to help out. After closing the store, he rushed there to help decorate, wrap presents, read stories and generally do anything to make those kids happy before rushing back here before you two came home again." Kakei looked at the two dark heads next to each other, torment on Rikuo's face, anger at himself on Saiga's.

"You mean me. I jumped down his throat that first day he came home late and after that…he was always there to greet me. I let him fix my bath, massage me – I accepted everything he had to give and gave nothing back. Damn…" Rikuo sat down heavily. "I slept in and he took on the work I was supposed to do in the store."

"I mean all of us. I spent so much time in the office trying to come up with a way to make more money and never did! I sat on my ass while he was taking care of the store and dealing with the customers. But I didn't tell you all of it." Kakei had begun to pace and he could feel their eyes following him. "He didn't fall once but twice. That first day when he took over the deliveries, Kazahaya fell on the ice, he scratched up his arm too. He fell again today while up on a ladder putting up some pictures the kids had drawn. Hinata said he could barely move but he just smiled and said he was okay but of course she knew he wasn't. Kazahaya winced with every move. She tried to send him home but he wanted everything perfect for the kids and wouldn't leave until he was done. Hinata got him to the train on time but that was almost two hours ago. The orphanage is only twenty minutes away." Kakei looked at the clock.

"What?" Saiga started towards the door. He'd been silent as Kakei and Rikuo voiced their faults. Saiga knew his had been the worst. Kazahaya had been nervous and scared around him and the last time that happened was after he first came to them. It was so easy to take out his frustrations on Kazahaya because the boy wouldn't fight back. Kazahaya did everything he could to be as far away from him as possible and when that wasn't possible, he bowed and kowtowed in the extreme. "I'm going to go look for him."

"No Saiga, you might fall and hurt yourself again. Rikuo and I will go, besides we can track him by his cell phone." Kakei went to the computer but the sound of the store's heavy backdoor opening caught his attention. "He's home."

* * *

**Kazahaya** wanted to cry. The muscles in his back and thighs kept seizing up on him. Ever since getting off the train, he could only move a few steps then have to stop from the pain, that and being extra careful on the ice. And then there was his arm. It ached and burned where he'd scratched it up. It probably needed some alcohol or something on it. "Got to get upstairs and lay down. If I just rest then I won't mess up everybody's plans. Things were just starting to get better! Stupid, clumsy – like I got two left feet." He finally got the door open and inside. Kazahaya dropped his bags and turned into the wall cringing from the effort.

After catching his breath he looked towards the stairs. A tear did escape his eye as he wondered how in the hell he was going to get up them. He'd had to crawl up the stairs at the station and people had stared curiously wondering if he were sick or drunk. Kazahaya forgot his bags and moved forward holding onto everything available to keep his balance. The only thing on his mind – bed.

They watched as Kazahaya slowly put one foot in front of the other. He was bent over like an old man and his breathing was ragged. The three went to him.

"Kazahaya." Rikuo spoke with pain in his voice. He watched with guilt heavy on his shoulders.

"Ah!" Kazahaya jerked and dropped to one knee. He'd been concentrating on getting to the stairs so badly that he hadn't heard them coming. "…Oh…hey guys. I just…tripped." He smiled at them. "I'm tired, going to bed early – rest up for tomorrow." Kazahaya blinked rapidly and hoped they left soon but he wondered how he was going to get up again.

Rikuo's hands made to catch him but he wasn't close enough. Those hands became fists as he saw the sweat on Kazahaya's face and his pallor. Slowly he released his hands and moved to Kazahaya's side. Very carefully, he circled Kazahaya's waist and helped him to stand.

Kazahaya couldn't stifle his moan. "Umm, I'm not hungry – you guys eat…without me." He put one ice cold hand over Rikuo's and tried to push it away put he had no strength.

"Give it up kid, Hinata called worried about you. Now we see she had good reason." Saiga looked at Kakei. "The hospital?"

Kakei had thought he would be able to treat Kazahaya but seeing him in such pain changed his mind. "Yes, I'll go start the car. Get him a blanket!" He turned and ran not wanting to Kazahaya to suffer any longer than he had to.

Saiga approached a confused looking Kazahaya. "I'm sorry kid. We'll make it up to you, I promise." He held Kazahaya's face in his large hand then gently kissed the teen on the mouth. "Try and keep him still Rikuo." He left with a slight limp as he went to get their coats and a blanket for Kazahaya.

"Dammit! Hinata…I told you not to…tell." Kazahaya whispered and leaned heavily into Rikuo. "I'm going mess everything up!" Tears of pain and frustration ran down his cheeks.

He wanted to pick him up but Kazahaya was trembling so bad, Rikuo didn't think that was such a good idea. "Hush! You're hurt and we need to find out how bad – that's all we care about right now. And don't worry about Christmas or the store or us! Because of you, we're all rested and ready to spend Christmas with you." He leaned down to see into Kazahaya's face then gently kissed his temple and wiped away his lover's tears.

Kazahaya blinked up at him. Rikuo didn't seem angry but remembering how things had been these last two weeks, Kazahaya was having a hard time believing that there wouldn't be hell to pay later for inconveniencing them. He just closed his eyes and waited.

Rikuo could see Kazahaya pulling in on himself and cursed inwardly. He looked up as Saiga and Kakei both headed their way. "Hold him, he can barely stand." Rikuo told Saiga as he took his coat and put it on.

"Saiga I've laid down some mats but use your cane. I don't want you hurting yourself too. You can still drive right? I'll ride in the back with them and try to make Kazahaya comfortable. Let's go. Kazahaya just tell us when it gets too hard to move."

It took forever to get him to the car because Kazahaya wouldn't open his mouth refusing to say anything in the vain hope they would just let him be, so they stopped whenever it seemed just too hard for him. As they got outside he tried to convince them that he just needed to lie down and he'd be fine. They shushed him and got him in the car where he cried silently in pain and disappointment. Kazahaya was disappointed in himself for making them worry and have to take care of him when it was supposed to be the other way around.

* * *

**At** the hospital when the nurse removed Kazahaya's sweater the guys gasped. There was a massive bruise on his lower back. When she removed Kazahaya's clumsy bandage from his right arm, Saiga cursed so loudly, they were asked to leave while the doctor treated him. Shortly Kazahaya was taken down to x-ray to be sure nothing was broken and the doctor had a little conversation with the guys.

"That boy is on the edge of exhaustion. The scratch on his arm wasn't treated properly and got infected. Luckily you got him here before it got too bad. I don't think he's broken anything but suffice it to say he did a number on his back anyway. After that first fall, he should have taken it easy and rested. As it is, he's overworked those muscles and they're tight enough to bend him in two. I think I should keep him here -."

"No! You can't!" Rikuo stepped forward urgently. "If you keep him here, Kazahaya will fall apart. He'll blame himself for ruining Christmas. Can't we take him home? We won't let him get out of bed if that's what you want. Please!" Rikuo was in the doctor's face just barely restraining himself from grabbing the man.

Kakei took Rikuo's elbow and pulled him back. "We've been very busy and didn't realize just how much work Kazahaya-kun has been doing. It's our fault he's in this situation and we need to take care of him in order to make it up to him. Please Doctor, if at all possible, let us take him home." Both men willed the doctor to listen.

Saiga didn't say a word but he stood behind Kakei making it a consensus. The doctor stared at the three earnest men. "It depends on the x-rays. We've cleaned the wound on his arm and given him antibiotics. There'll be some drainage so you'll have to carefully clean his arm every few hours. But as I said, it all depends – I'll let you know." The man looked them over and saw each was willing to do whatever to care for their friend. He nodded and disappeared to go help someone else.

* * *

**"Babe?** Hey Babe, ready to go home?" Rikuo cupped Kazahaya's head as sleepy eyes opened to look at him.

"Rikuo, hey!" He whispered and smiled. Kazahaya felt no pain, it was as if he were lying on a cloud. "Home? Aren't we at home? Where?" He looked around confused.

"Kid." Saiga leaned over smiling. "Don't you worry, we're going home right now. You just close your eyes and sleep."

"You're smiling. Your ankle must be…better." Kazahaya smiled at him. "Good. Too scary…when hurt. Big ol' bear!" He giggled as he compared Saiga to a bear.

"Well now just call me Winnie the Pooh! I'm all soft and cuddly now." Saiga felt his heart lighten as Kazahaya laughed with pleasure. He looked over at Kakei. "I know it's the drugs but to see him laughing and smiling after being in such pain, well I just hope he forgives me for being an ass when the painkillers wear off."

"It's Kazahaya, of course he will. Let's get him up. Luckily they didn't cut off his sweater and he has something to warm to wear home. Look at his coat – I never even noticed this long tear in it." Kakei shook his head when he saw staples holding the tear closed. "Come on sweetie, let's get dressed and go home." He said gently and pulled the sweater down over Kazahaya's head. Kakei dressed him and shushed Kazahaya as he complained about being woken up and moved about. "Almost done – there." He got the injured arm safely back in the sweater then just settled his coat over his shoulders. "That's good enough. Saiga, go sign him out please."

Accompanied by a nurse, they wheeled Kazahaya out to the car and inside. He dozed on the way home thanks to the medication and didn't wake when Rikuo carried him into the downstairs apartment. It was a trying affair to get a little food into him since he was so sleepy but after that they undressed him, got him to use the bathroom and finally bed. It was pretty big bed but all were cautious about sleeping in it like they usually did with Kazahaya in the shape he was.

"You guys sleep with him and I'll camp out on the couch or make a pallet. I don't want to hurt him – anymore." Rikuo said that last word softly as he stroked Kazahaya's hair. They'd laid him on his side hoping this would be more comfortable than his injured back.

"I'm on the couch." Saiga stated. "You look after him Kakei, beside you're more gentle than either of us and you know more about changing his bandage. I can do it," Saiga grimaced. "But maybe later when it doesn't look so damn bad."

Kakei just nodded and thought how a dead body or something else gruesome didn't affect Saiga but a small infection turned his stomach. "You can stay too Rikuo, I don't think it'll bother him.

"Nuh-uh, maybe tomorrow. I just wanna go wallow in my guilt right now. I'll see you in the morning Babe, I love you." Rikuo leaned down to kiss Kazahaya's mouth and laughed when he snored in response. "Yep, he's tired. He only snores when he's tired." He stood and looked at the others. "I'm going to get some stuff from upstairs and try to think of a way to apologize to him."

Saiga and Kakei watched him go knowing they had to do the same. Each got ready for bed while eating some leftovers because they were starving. They'd spent a couple of hours at the hospital before the doctor would release Kazahaya.

When Rikuo came back downstairs he noticed a couple of bags near to the backdoor and remembered that Kazahaya had brought them home. Curious he wondered what they were. He didn't want to spoil the surprise if they were gifts for them.

Peeking ever so cautiously, Rikuo saw toys in one bag and wrapped gifts with his, Kazahaya's, Saiga's and Kakei's names written in childish scrawl on them. "Ah damn." If he didn't feel like a jerk before, he did now and the feeling was doubled.

Saiga was stretched out on the couch with his foot propped up on the arm when Rikuo came back with a clear hangdog expression on his face. He frowned wondering what had happened to make him look like that. "Did Hinata call back and curse you out?" That would do it and he was dreading dealing with the tiny girl when she found out about Kazahaya.

"No not yet." Rikuo put down his blankets and clothes then went to Saiga and gave him the bags. "If this doesn't get you – you ain't human. This is a bag of gifts from the kids at the orphanage – for us. And this one is stuff Kazahaya bought to give to the kids from us. He must have talked about us to them and they wanted to give us gifts and he was going to give them gifts from us in return and we wouldn't have known a thing about it until Christmas. All of them were thinking about other people and we were focused on ourselves! Angry, mean, petty, totally damn selfish bastards - us! Dammit!" Rikuo began to pace.

Saiga stared at the small gift with his name on it. The paper was notebook paper with pictures drawn on it. It was Santa Claus and some reindeer on top of a house about to deliver presents. It was drawn carefully and colored painstakingly all inside the lines. His heart speed up thinking of a faceless child drawing all this just for him and all he could do was yell at Kazahaya for being in his way.

"I'm going on to bed. Kazahaya's sleeping well…what's wrong?" Kakei asked as he stood in the doorway, PJs on. "What?"

"I need to go shopping tomorrow. Can you guys handle the store for an hour or two?" Saiga finally spoke. "I need to go toy shopping." The urge to do it right then was strong but it was late and the streets were icy, he'd wait anxiously until the sun rose.

"Me too or buy enough for me and I'll do all the wrapping!" Rikuo turned to Saiga almost yelling out the words.

Kakei looked at each of them wondering if they'd lost their minds.

* * *

**Kazahaya **yawned widely and rubbed his face into his pillow. It was the sound of traffic outside that finally got his attention. "I'm late!" He threw off the blankets and tried to bolt out of bed but froze halfway up. His mouth opened as if he were going to scream but only a choked sound came out as he trembled in pain.

"Hey! Whoa, lay down Kazahaya-kun!" Kakei jumped up from his chair and rushed to the bed. "It's all right, come on, ease back down." He got Kazahaya back on the bed and covered him up because he was shivering. "Here, swallow this." Kakei shook two pills into his hand then placed them in Kazahaya's mouth then put a straw to his lips. "Okay now?" Kakei knelt by the bed stroking down over his shoulder and arm.

Kazahaya blinked away tears. "What's wrong with me?" He whispered.

"You hurt you back, remember? You fell – twice. We took you to the hospital. The muscle relaxers will kick in soon. I was just about to wake you up, I wish I had then you wouldn't have been in pain. Sorry sweetie." Kakei kissed his forehead.

He gasped as it all came back to him. "Are they mad?" Kazahaya asked thinking of Rikuo and Saiga. "What time is it?" Barely lifting his head, he looked at the clock and gasped again. "Three?! Three – oh no…they're going to…kill me…" Such a woeful expression came over his face. "Hinata too…" Kazahaya cried.

"No! No don't cry. It's all right Kazahaya-kun really. Oh sweetie don't cry." Kakei hurriedly got in the bed behind Kazahaya and gently held him. "No one is mad at you. Rikuo and Saiga are just fine, happy even to be working in the store. They know how hard you've been working for all of us and they're just returning the favor now. And Hinata's promised to stop by tonight. She was worried about you…the kids too. She has to come by and make sure you're okay so the little ones won't worry. Hush now, no more tears Kazahaya-kun."

Kazahaya stilled. "You know? I - !" He hissed at the pain when he tried to turn over. It took a few moments before he could speak. "I did all my work before going over there and except for that first day – I was home when you needed me…wasn't I?" Thoughts of the past week ran through his mind he as questioned his moves. _Did I forget something? Did I goof up for the thousandth time?_

Kakei sat up and leaned over Kazahaya. "Will you shut up? You were perfect Kazahaya. You did nothing wrong and we're proud of what you were doing with Hinata. You've been asleep most of the day but I'll get them both in here to tell you the same thing. You worry way too much for someone your age!"

He wanted to believe Kakei but so often he'd been the one at fault. Kazahaya grew silent. The pain was easing and breathing wasn't quite so bad. "I think I have to pee." He admitted quietly.

Kakei chuckled. "I should think so after being asleep most of the day. Wait for me and I'll help you."

Kazahaya was embarrassed beyond belief to be helped so. There wasn't so much pain as a dull throb in his back but he still couldn't move very easily and needed help the whole time. While he sat on the closed toilet lid, Kakei changed his bandage and he gagged to see his irritated flesh.

Feeling a little better after cleaning up some, Kazahaya returned to the bedroom to see Saiga changing the sheets. "How you doing kid? Better? You look better. Come here." He said but went to Kazahaya instead. Gently he held Kazahaya against his chest. "I went shopping this morning and got some more toys for the kids. We'll wrap them tonight and on Christmas Eve or Christmas morning take them to the orphanage. Gotta thank those little rug rats for our presents – I'm dying to open them and see what we got." Saiga rubbed Kazahaya's shoulders.

"They made them but you didn't have to buy anything. I already bought gifts. It really doesn't take much to make them happy." Kazahaya blinked up at him.

Saiga could see those children in Kazahaya's eyes. What he'd just said applied to him as well. _Not much to make him happy or tear him down. Well no more. I'll be more careful in the future with this boy. _"Now I really want to open my present! So now they'll have extra gifts. Back to bed with you. I need to get back to the store. Just came to check on you." Saiga got him back in bed the left with a smile.

"Told you." Kakei said. "Hungry? Okay, I'll be right back." But it was Rikuo this time with the food.

"Uh-oh, you're getting sleepy again. Let's get this food in you." Rikuo sat down carefully so as to not jar the bed. "Open wide." He grinned as he held the spoon before Kazahaya.

Obediently Kazahaya ate the soup then yawned. "Sorry you have to work in my place. I didn't mean to get hurt really!" Yawn. "I'll work hard…when my back…is…is…better…" He weaved in the bed then moaned from the movement.

"Hold on Babe." Rikuo quickly helped him to lie down on his side again and off his injured arm and back. "I'm going to be the one to hold you tonight Kazahaya. You relax and don't worry about a thing. We'll have a good Christmas, I promise." He hoped Kazahaya heard him for his eyes were drifting shut.

They spent the next two days babying him. One of them was with him at all times. Christmas music or other soft music was played if the TV wasn't tuned to his favorite shows. Hinata stopped by with get well cards from the kids which made Kazahaya cry. He wrote back to each and every one of them thanking them. She spent a little time marveling at the decorations in the bedroom. Two trees, lights strung here and there, snow sprayed on the window, candles and gingerbread houses. Kazahaya had his own little Christmas town.

With so much love and attention, Kazahaya finally stopped worrying. They weren't mad or upset with him. He began to really look forward to the coming holiday again. Spending the day with them was all he really wanted anyway.

His bruise faded quickly thanks to some secret of Kakei's. In the mornings and at night before bed they laid him face down and gently massaged his back helping the muscles to relax. But that wasn't all. Kisses to his warm skin, snuggling in the dark watching movies being loved and giving love in return just by being together made his back problem the best thing that could have happened to the four of them.

On Christmas Eve, the doctor declared the crisis over. He warned Kazahaya not to do anything too stressful and to take it easy. Kazahaya looked over at the guys waiting for him and quietly asked about, umm, you know – sex. He turned red when the doctor laughed but listened eagerly to what he had to say.

It was another messy day but not as cold. The store had good business that morning then the doctor's appointment now they had the rest of the day free. There was a live Nativity in Shibuya so they went to that, then dinner and finally over to the orphanage to deliver presents. They all wore Santa hats and each of them carried a bag full of gifts.

Excited little faces and cheers greeted them. The kids surrounded the guys and jumped all over them except for Kazahaya. They were careful of his back and each of them hugged him. Little hands patted and stroked his back. One little girl kissed it and said it was all better now and it was thanks to her love.

They passed out the presents and let them open one each and the rest would have to wait until Christmas morning. The kids played for over an hour until it was bedtime and they begged Kazahaya for a story.

Close to the Christmas tree with only the colored lights on and few candles, Kazahaya read them the story T'was the Night Before Christmas, Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the birth of baby Jesus. Awed little faces watched his every move and laughed when he laughed, smiled when he smiled and grew thoughtful about the baby born to save them all. Despite their excitement about the next day, they were getting sleepy by the time he closed the last book.

All four had been touched by the kids and could still feel their wet kisses and warm hugs as they went home. Once inside they warmed up with hot chocolate and a late snack before getting ready for bed. At last, all of them cuddled together in the big bed.

"Thanks guys. That was so much fun. I always liked playing with kids but helping them have a great Christmas…it was so much more, it really felt good. I like to think I gave them a little of the love you guys showed me when you took me in." Kazahaya said as he lay on Kakei's chest. Rikuo was behind him running his large hand up and down his bare spine.

Kakei glanced over at Saiga next to him who put down the paper he'd been reading. They smiled at each other then over at Rikuo who was laughing silently. The three knew it was Kazahaya who brought them the love he was speaking of. He drew it out of them so easily that they couldn't help but love him in return and they suspected it was the same with the kids at the orphanage or that maybe love attracted love and that's why the kids seemed to adore him.

"Our pleasure." Kakei replied as Kazahaya yawned. "Go to sleep Kazahaya-kun. You had a busy day. Tomorrow's Christmas and I'm looking forward to spending it with you – all of you."

"Mmm, me too." Kazahaya smiled and settled deep between the two men. "Can't wait." He yawned and drifted off quickly.

Rikuo chuckled and slid down so he could kiss down Kazahaya's spine. "Looks like he asked the doctor the same thing! Our Christmas mornings are always...active!" He cupped Kazahaya's rounded ass. "How will we decide who goes first?" Bright eyes looked up at his competition.

"Horny are you?" Saiga laughed and cut off the lamp. "Well don't worry about it Rikuo. We'll love on him but he's all yours tomorrow. We can wait until he's completely better before attacking that cute little body."

Rikuo was surprised then he wasn't. "Thanks guys. Night and as Kazahaya likes to say, sleep tight!" He felt really silly but happy at the same time. Rikuo slipped a thick thigh between his lover's thighs and cuddled close. "It's going to be a good Christmas."

"A very good Christmas." Kakei said reaching over so that he held both boys then leaned back into Saiga as he held him. There was no place he'd rather be.

* * *

**Sunlight **slid across the floor, over the comforter and stopped exactly on Kazahaya's brown head. It created a halo that shone brightly and woke Rikuo. He blinked then stared at the light bathing Kazahaya's sleeping features. Never had he wished for a camera so badly to capture a special moment. Lying next to him was his own Christmas angel.

The light and the feeling of being watched woke Kazahaya from sleep. He could feel the familiar body of Rikuo along his side and he smiled knowing it was Rikuo who watched him. "Merry Christmas Rikuo." Eyes barely open he reached up and touched his lover's face.

"Merry Christmas Babe." Rikuo kissed the palm then held Kazahaya's hand against his face for a moment. "Ready for a present?" His voice was husky as he gently turned Kazahaya more towards him.

Kakei and Saiga woke as the boys moved in the bed. Each turned on their side to watch the loving. Kazahaya lay back with Rikuo between his legs.

"I owe you this from before." He held the base of Kazahaya's penis in hand. It swelled beautifully and Rikuo licked it like it was a favored treat – it was. The underside and each side were touched by his wet tongue before he finally rose to tickle the head. With just the tip of his tongue, Rikuo teased it making it wet and watching as it shook and released a wetness of its own. "That's beautiful Babe." He said as he squeezed Kazahaya's sac.

"…Rikuo…suck it…please…" Kazahaya thrust up his hips searching for Rikuo's mouth. One leg was over Rikuo's shoulder, the other braced against the bed. Kazahaya hurt but a good hurt this time. It had been so long since Rikuo had loved him. "Hurry!"

"Hmm, of course Babe." Rikuo said before taking him deep into his wet cavern. He gave it all to Kazahaya. Kissing, sucking, little nips while continuing to play with his balls all with the single purpose of pleasing the man he loved.

"You okay?" Kakei asked as the boy dropped tiredly back onto the pillow. He wiped sweat from Kazahaya's brow and wondered if he should make him take a pill just in case.

"I think so – wow!" Kazahaya laughed then hugged Rikuo when he finally appeared above him. "That was the best! Good Morning!"

"Oh!" Kakei said as he was pushed over. Apparently Saiga thought it was their turn and he wasn't about to complain. "Umm, excuse…us!" His voice went up as wet fingers entered him. A long moan escaped his throat as Saiga teased his hole.

"Here I come Kakei. Show it to me!" Saiga slapped his lover's thigh and smiled as Kakei knelt before him. "Oh yeah a present for both of us!" He growled as he thrust forward shaking the bed.

Kazahaya reached down for Rikuo's hardness. "Let me taste you now."

"Nuh-uh, later. I'm satisfied having satisfied you!" He grunted though as Kazahaya's knowing hands found him. "Let me be noble – stop that!" Rikuo laughed and lifted his hips but Kazahaya wouldn't let go. "Babe…"

"Yes?" Kazahaya laughed and kept up his action. "You gotta come too! Let go Rikuo!" His hands tightened and moved faster. "Rikuo – I love you." Kazahaya whispered.

Rikuo's eyes snapped open to stare into Kazahaya's. His hips moved back and forth as he braced himself above his lover. "You – are – my – world!" As he let loose, Rikuo swooped down and thrust his tongue in Kazahaya's mouth. Their tongues mated as pleasure was achieved.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" Saiga said with contentment as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Now that we've started the morning properly we can get down to opening presents!" He stretched like a big satisfied cat.

"Bathroom first." Kazahaya said smiling up at Rikuo. "Somebody made a mess."

"Very funny and whose fault was that!" Rikuo blushed slightly as he got up then scooped Kazahaya up in his arms. "I ought to make you take a cold shower." He groused but rubbed his jaw against Kazahaya's hair.

Kazahaya laughed. "But it would shrivel up and wouldn't be any good for you then."

Kakei loved that. He followed them into the bathroom. "He's got you there Rikuo. No cold showers, around here we like them long and hard!"

"Got that right!" Saiga yelled hurrying after them. He loved morning showers with the boys.

* * *

**Showered** and dressed they finally made it to the Christmas tree. They all exchanged gifts and were quite happy with what they received from the one they loved and then the opened the kids' gifts. Kazahaya got a picture of him with the kids as they played outside in the rain and Christmas ornament with each of the children's name on it decorated with glitter and stars. It was placed high up on the tree near to the star.

Rikuo got a box of funny looking chocolates. They looked like balls of dirt but tasted divine. "We made them. I bought the ingredients and we spent several hours getting it just right. Some of them were covered in the stuff before we were done!" Kazahaya told him with a fond smile.

"They're great and I love this too!" Rikuo meant the box. It was a shoebox lined with colored foil paper but the outside had been decorated with a well drawn golden dragon flying over a forest. "This kid's got talent. I'm going to keep it forever!"

Kazahaya smiled with relief that Rikuo liked it so much. "Kai will be pleased to hear it." He said thinking of the shy boy who'd done the artwork.

Kakei got a new lab coat. Well not exactly new but it beat out his other ones. It had been dyed green for Green Drug store. Several patches had been sewn on by the children. There were candies, monsters, rainbows, the Japanese flag and somebody, probably Hinata had hand sewn a name tag saying 'The Boss' on the lapel. "Ha! I love it. It's so creative. I know we already got them gifts but now I want to get them more!" He stood up to put on his new lab coat. "I can't wait to wear it! What did you get Saiga?" Kakei moved to a mirror to look at his reflection.

Saiga was curiously silent. He carefully opened the handmade wrapping paper to see an old battered eyeglass case. It had been painted black with his name in glitter on the top. Inside was an obviously old pair of sunglasses. They were black on black, shined until they glowed. Each earpiece had something written on them. 'The Man' and 'Chill'. Saiga stared at them for a full two minutes before dropping his head.

"I- I know they're old Saiga but we cleaned them up real well and the writing can only be read if someone's close to you." No response. "You don't have to wear them…they just wanted something cool to give you. They think you're like James Bond – super spy." Kazahaya finished awkwardly.

Saiga kept his head down as he took off his shades then replaced them with his gift. "Oh I'm going to wear them. This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten – _**ever**_." He looked up with a wide smile on his face. Check me out – Saiga, super spy!" He stood and put his hands on his hips more like a superhero.

Kazahaya stared for a moment then laughed heartily. Relief flowed through him. They liked the gifts the kids made. He'd assured them they would but it was nice to find out it was true. "Good, great. I can't wait to see their faces when I go back."

"When _we_ go back. I need to thank the Munchkins myself." Saiga bumped Kakei away from the mirror to look at himself. "Oh yeah, I'm the man!"

Breakfast was a family affair with everyone helping out and as soon as they were done, they bundled up to go visit the orphanage. There the spirits were extra high since the kids had so many presents to open. Hinata was there too playing with them. For a couple of hours all they did was run around and play and eat candy.

After escaping the hyper kids who showed no hint of slowing down, the four left to go to a concert. It was an extra gift for the boys. One of their favorite bands was performing at a club Kakei knew. It was wall to wall dancing. Late afternoon found them out of breath on the way home. Kazahaya and Rikuo were looking over the CDs they'd bought while at the club and couldn't get wait to get home and listen to them.

"To bed." Kakei told Kazahaya. The teen was happy but looked drained. His back must be bothering him but he probably wouldn't say so. "Just a nap Kazahaya-kun, I can tell you're tired. How about I join you? I don't know when I've danced so much. Rikuo can help Saiga fix dinner." Kakei looked over his shoulder at them who nodded willingly.

Kazahaya sighed because he had wondered how he would stay awake. "Okay but you can't listen to those CDs without me! Promise." He pointed at Rikuo.

"Sure thing Babe. Go get some sleep." Rikuo went to kiss him.

Kakei took him to the bedroom, undressed him and made him lie down on his stomach then with gentle hands massaged him until he was asleep. Feeling sleepy himself, Kakei also stripped and lying next to Kazahaya slept.

The smell of food woke Kakei first. He yawned luxuriating at lying in bed after having such a good day. Looking over a Kazahaya, he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't moved but still lay on his stomach, one fist close to his mouth and rosy glow on his lips and cheeks. Unable to pass up a picture, Kakei eased out of bed to get the camera.

"Hey, I was just coming to wake you guys but seeing you all naked, I might have you instead!" Saiga laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kakei's slim waist and nibbled on his neck.

Kakei leaned back into Saiga but pointed at the sleeping Kazahaya. "Look at him, so cute!" He wanted to watch over that boy and always see him content like this.

Saiga lifted his head to see Kazahaya. "Did you know he would have such a big effect on us? I know he was meant to end up here but did you see all this?" Kakei was irresistible to him and Saiga couldn't help but touch the slim body before him.

"Yes and no. I knew he would be important to Rikuo and that he was supposed to live with us but all the rest? Not a clue. Kazahaya has been a pleasant surprise or I guess you could say a never-ending Christmas present."

"You talking about Kazahaya?" Rikuo entered the bedroom to see Saiga feeling up Kakei. "Are we eating food or Kakei?" He asked with a smile then looked to the bed. "Damn he looks so cuddly."

It seemed that Rikuo's voice was the one Kazahaya could hear even in sleep. "Rikuo?" He whispered and shifted in the bed.

"Hey Babe, ready to eat yet?" Rikuo asked as he crawled onto the bed.

"Mmm…" Kazahaya looped his arms around Rikuo and pressed his head against his chest so he could listen to his heart. "Yes but I don't want to move. I could stay right here forever."

Rikuo felt too warm as those words touched his heart. "I like the sound of that. Come on Babe, let's eat then go upstairs. We can make love in our own bed and let these horny devils have their bed back!" The sound of Kakei moaning drew both their gazes. Saiga had his hands over Kakei's male nipples and was rubbing his black clad crotch against Kakei's naked bottom.

"Oh my." Kazahaya giggled. "We may have to eat without them!" He kissed Rikuo's heart and made to get up only to find Rikuo there at his side helping him. There were a few sexual touches but Kazahaya was soon dressed again and ready for food.

Even though they were highly sexed, Kakei and Saiga let each other go so that they could have a family dinner. The day's events were laughed and talked about and promises were made not to be so aggravated by the little things that they forgot the people who loved them. Eventually after hugs and kisses, Kazahaya and Rikuo went upstairs to their own place.

Rikuo lit candles and Kazahaya turned on the Christmas lights. The apartment was small but intimate. Rikuo put on a CD. It was rock music but turned down low. He took Kazahaya in his arms and they danced under the colored lights. After a while they were ready for more.

The sheets were cool as Kazahaya then Rikuo slid beneath them. Long slow kisses imitating the act of love expressed their desires. Rikuo took control and swept his large hands over Kazahaya's chest warming his flesh. He sucked on tight nipples pulling them up and nibbling on them ever so lightly. Kazahaya's stomach trembled as he kissed his way down it to the vulnerable belly button. He didn't spend much time there since a certain male member was straining up, tapping against him and begging for attention. Rikuo was happy to give it attention. He loved that hard flesh almost to the point of explosion before backing off. "Just a second Babe, let me…" Fingers covered with some gel, Rikuo readied Kazahaya.

"Rikuo…oh God…please." Kazahaya reached for Rikuo desperately. His thighs trembled and it was hard to breathe. "I need you…inside me!"

He leaned over him. "You okay? Your back…wanna be on top?" Rikuo used two fingers and swirled them inside his man.

Kazahaya blinked. He wanted Rikuo so bad he'd forgotten about his back. "On top – doctor said…" That's all he had to say. Rikuo pressed close and held him tight as he rolled them over. Kazahaya took the opportunity to kiss Rikuo as he shivered at the intimate contact. "Help me." He whispered as he pushed himself upright. Rikuo's hands captured his waist.

One large, hard penis rose as he did and Kazahaya caressed it lovingly before lifting himself above it. Rikuo kept him steady as he pushed down. The thickness parted him and his flesh clutched at it. Kazahaya welcomed the invasion.

He stared. Kazahaya's eyes were closed, his mouth open and wet. Even as he entered that slim body, he continued to want him, would always want him. He was the man he loved. Rikuo thrust upwards completing the act and they both moaned. "Do it. Do it Kazahaya, I'm right here!"

"I know. I feel you!" Kazahaya opened his eyes, excitement and pleasure in them. He'd been told to go slow and he would try but not just because of his back but because he wanted to make it last.

Up and down, forwards and backwards and swirled from left to right. Candle light and Christmas lights flickered over their wet bodies. It was as if they were one person. Rikuo took hold of Kazahaya's hardness and held tight to his waist with the other hand. "I can't wait anymore Babe!"

"…Yes, yes!" Kazahaya nodded quickly. He leaned forward wanting to see Rikuo's face. Flesh slapping and sliding against flesh played louder than the rock music that continued to play. The bed shook and the world was reduced to the two men on a single bed. "RIKUO!"

"KAZAHAYA!" Rikuo yelled as his lover came and then he followed. It was minutes more before their bodies slowed down and yet the sensations lasted. "Oh, come to me. Come to me." He pulled gently until Kazahaya rested on top of him and he stroked down over his back in comfort.

He cried just a little. Loving Rikuo was always beyond words but tonight, maybe because it was Christmas, seemed extra special. "I'm fine, just fine." Kazahaya said kissing Rikuo's collarbone.

They lay still learning to breathe again. The night closed in around on them. The candles flickered as their wicks burned low. Rikuo kept up the steady massage not wanting Kazahaya to experience any pain.

"I'm glad I didn't ruin Christmas. I kept thinking about last year and how special it was. All I wanted was for us to have some of that feeling this year too but I think it turned out even better than that." Kazahaya said quietly rubbing a hand over Rikuo's bicep.

Rikuo was silent for a moment his hands resting right above the curve of Kazahaya's bottom. "You could never ruin Christmas. I think…some small part of Christmas always rests inside you. Things get bad and you get depressed sometimes but somehow it never lasts long. A butterfly or the shape a cloud can make you smile." Rikuo's hand came up and took Kazahaya's chin making the teen look at him. "If anyone almost ruined Christmas it was us and we're truly sorry for any wrongs we did. I was short tempered then a spoiled brat and you never said a word just smiled and made me feel loved. It was the same for Kakei and Saiga too. It took you getting hurt for us to see what fools we'd been." His thumb stroked Kazahaya's bottom lip.

"I knew you guys were stressed and I just wanted to make it better but I was clumsy and…" Kazahaya stopped when Rikuo put his thumb between his lips.

"Thank God you were clumsy. We'd have felt like heels this morning when we'd opened those presents and seen all the hard work those kids had done for strangers. I hate you being hurt but this time it turned out to be the best thing." Rikuo smiled as Kazahaya began to suck his thumb. "Just promise to always be my Christmas present. I'm hardheaded and sometimes blind to stuff around me so just smack me or kiss me – I'd prefer the kiss but do what you have to snap me out of it okay? I need you so much Babe. Hey…" Rikuo smiled softly and pulled out his thumb as a few tears slipped from Kazahaya's eyes. He caught one and brought it to his lips.

"Okay." Kazahaya whispered.

"Okay? That's all I get after I spill my guts?!" Rikuo said with a laugh but it was enough.

"I promise to be your present as long as you'll be mine too. You irritated the hell out of me at first but I fell in love with you anyway." He giggled. "My life started again with you and them – we're presents to each other. Right?" Kazahaya inched closer to Rikuo's lips.

"Without a doubt. Without a single doubt Babe. Kiss me." Rikuo savored his lover's embrace and shifted in the bed.

"What? Rikuo?" Kazahaya questioned as Rikuo sat on the edge of the bed with him in his lap.

"I'm going to fix us a hot bath, give you a pain pill, sleep all night with you so I can love you again in the morning. Just showing you the love you showed me Babe. Merry Christmas Kazahaya." Rikuo stood and cupped Kazahaya's ass.

Kazahaya smiled. "I'd love that." He wrapped his legs around Rikuo's waist. "Merry Christmas Rikuo." He lay his head on his lover's shoulders and thanked God for answering his prayers.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. I have more Christmas chapters than any of the others! Did you see the Grinch's influence?^^ Well again I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **_

_**It should be illegal to be a Grinch especially at such a merry time of the year, so be legally happy and giving and have a good night!  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**So here's another holiday and another chapter. This story was inspired by Sprig. Sometimes suggestions given by fans are too good to resist and this was one of them. Thanks Sprig. So I hope you enjoy it and I hope your Valentine's Day is great!**_

_**

* * *

****Cupid Kisses**_

**Rikuo** stretched and reached for Kazahaya only to find he was alone in the bed. He frowned with his eyes still closed. Kazahaya was the original sleepyhead. He rarely woke before he did but then Rikuo's other senses woke up. He heard the TV, the morning news was on and there was the smell of cooking food. His lover was up and fixing breakfast.

"Kazahaya?" Rikuo called out roughly, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Don't get up! I'm fixing breakfast so you can eat it in bed!" Kazahaya yelled over at the bed. He'd hoped to wake Rikuo with kisses then surprise him with breakfast. _Guess that's out. Oh well. Big, lovable early bird! _

Rikuo smiled. Kazahaya was being romantic. It was Valentine's Day and he was getting breakfast in bed. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He'd already sat up and could see Kazahaya's back as he stood at the stove. Rikuo hoped to see that Kazahaya was nude but he was wearing a satiny, short robe. _Shoot! I'll get it off of him soon enough, I've got plans on how this Valentine's Day should be started too. _He grinned.

"Hmm, okay but straight back to bed. The food's almost done." Kazahaya didn't watch because he knew he'd burn something if he saw Rikuo's naked form and that was too much of a distraction.

Chuckling Rikuo rubbed his flat belly. It rumbled because it was ready for Kazahaya's efforts in the kitchen. He hurried into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

He put the coffee on and buttered the toast. The sausage was ready and now for the eggs. Hurriedly, Kazahaya poured juice for them and got some grapes from the fridge. He checked the eggs and turned them then washed the grapes. _Plates, napkins, forks…okay, almost there. Oh yeah, the flowers!_

Rikuo exited the bathroom and looked towards the kitchen and saw Kazahaya hustling about. He went back to bed and fluffed up the pillows. He got back in the bed and waited for his treats, the food and Kazahaya. "I'm ready when you are Babe!"

About ten minutes later, a flushed Kazahaya carefully approached the bed carrying a huge tray. It wobbled a bit but he gritted his teeth and made it the last few steps to the bed. "Voila!" Kazahaya grinned in success and looked hopefully at Rikuo.

Rikuo helped steady the tray as Kazahaya got on the bed with him, a smile on his face and in his eyes as he took in his lover's hard work. "This looks great Kazahaya."

"Really? It's okay?" Kazahaya sat Indian style opposite Rikuo.

Rikuo laughed. Kazahaya was always eager to please and looked for reassurance. "Absolutely. Come here." Although the tray threatened to fall over, Rikuo leaned close to kiss him. "Happy Valentine's Day Kazahaya."

Kazahaya licked his lips, eyes bright. "Happy Valentine's Day Rikuo." He blinked then blushed. "Let's eat before it gets cold." _Rikuo looks like he'd rather eat me! _He giggled softly then cut into the fluffy omelet and fed it to Rikuo.

He raised an eyebrow but opened his mouth obediently. Rikuo then did the same for Kazahaya. He never realized how sexy it was to feed someone – well someone you loved.

They took turns feeding each other and in-between, Rikuo sipped at the fragrant chocolate coffee. The blood red roses added their own smell heightening the guys' senses. In a very short time, the omelet, sausage, toast and juice were gone. All that were left were the grapes and seconds on coffee. Rikuo got up and took the tray back into the kitchen then with coffee in hand, returned to the bed. Kazahaya still had on his robe and was resting on pillows, grapes in hand ready to be eaten. "Take that off Babe." Rikuo ordered as he stood gloriously nude by the bed.

Kazahaya blushed yet again and shivered as he removed the robe letting it slide sensuously against his skin. Up on his knees, Kazahaya tossed the robe towards the end of the bed then settled back and waited for Rikuo to join him.

Rikuo took a drink of coffee, his eyes never leaving Kazahaya's lean body. It pleased him to see the slight erection between his lover's thighs. He'd been hard the moment he'd woken and now seeing Kazahaya respond to him, he just got harder. Rikuo tossed back the rest of the coffee, set his cup down then got back in bed and pulled Kazahaya beneath his arm.

Hip to hip they sat with Rikuo feeding grapes to Kazahaya. The news reported all the various activities that would be going on for this Valentine's but they didn't hear a thing. Rikuo circled Kazahaya's lips with either his tongue or his wet fingertip before feeding Kazahaya a grape. It made the teen's lips quiver and open expectantly. Sometimes he would lift Kazahaya's chin and taste the sweet fruit after Kazahaya had bitten into it.

"I'm going to think of your lips from now on whenever I eat grapes." Rikuo muttered into his lover's mouth. "So damn sweet." His tongue swept over the swollen bottom lip then sucked on it gently. "Mmm…"

Kazahaya pressed close to Rikuo turning so that his chest made warm contact with Rikuo's. He couldn't speak since his mouth was being devoured so Kazahaya spoke with hands, with all of his body. He teased a hardened nipple, squirmed until he was almost sitting on Rikuo's hard thigh.

Their tongues fought for dominance and they breathed through their noses, neither wanting to end the delicious kiss. Grapes, coffee, chocolate and the familiar taste of their lover just made stopping out of the question. Feeling the hardness of Kazahaya against his stomach, Rikuo gripped his thigh and pulled him closer to his body.

_**Squish!**_

They both froze and stared at each other before the laughter started. Gingerly Kazahaya eased back and they looked down at what was left of the grapes splattered against their lower bellies and dripping down into their pelvic hair.

"It's your fault you know." Rikuo said picking a piece of fruit out of Kazahaya's navel and putting it in his mouth.

"_My_ fault? No, it's _our _fault! You were just as carried away as me Rikuo." Kazahaya wiggled as more fruit and juice inched closer to his erection. "Hand me a napkin please." Kazahaya wanted to wipe away the mess and get on with the business of loving.

Rikuo looked at him. Even though Kazahaya had been on top of him, most of the grapes had ended up on Kazahaya. He half sat on Rikuo's thigh and the ruined fruit was falling or sliding down onto Kazahaya's thighs and very damn close to his lover's erection. Rikuo smiled.

Kazahaya looked up to see why Rikuo hadn't given him a napkin. All he saw was a flash of white teeth before Kazahaya found himself flat on his back and his arms over his head. "Hey! Rikuo! Stop!" A thrill of fear and excitement coursed through him as a pair of cuffs fastened around his wrists then to the bed. He raised his head to see Rikuo straddling him a wicked grin on his face. "What are you doing?!" Kazahaya whispered his voice cracking.

Rikuo placed his hands on Kazahaya's hipbones then slid his hands up until they rested over tight nipples. "Can't you tell Babe? You said this mess was my fault too when we both know it was you climbing all over me that caused it." Black eyes full of excitement looked down at their bodies. Kazahaya's erection was standing tall but all around it grapes and juice decorated the rest of his groin. Rikuo looked at himself, also wet with juice and pointing at Kazahaya. He moved ever so slightly and the two stiff members brushed against each other. Kazahaya moaned.

"Since you're trying to put this off on me I thought you deserved a little punishment so I cuffed you to the bed. Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?" Rikuo twisted Kazahaya's nipples and watched his mouth open in a quiet moan.

_You're going to kill me! Rikuo – you know I lose my mind when you cuff me like this! All I can do is feel…oh my GOD! _Kazahaya bucked his hips as Rikuo's tongue teased the tip of his erection. "Ri–kou…I'm sorry…don't pun-ish me!" Kazahaya begged as Rikuo denied him his mouth.

An evil chuckle left Rikuo's lips. "Too late Babe. Let's see, we've got about two hours before we're due downstairs, which gives me a good hour and a half to teach you a lesson." He wiggled his eyebrows at Kazahaya.

_"AN HOUR AND A HALF! RIKUO NO!" _Kazahaya pulled in vain on his bound wrists and tried to knock Rikuo off of him but his lover just laughed some more.

"You're only going to hurt yourself Babe. It'll be a hard lesson but I know you'll take something away from it. Relax; I'm going to enjoy this." Again he lowered his head but this time Rikuo spread Kazahaya's thighs and nibbled at the soft inside. A trickle of juice was visible right at that sensitive joint between his thigh and groin. Rikuo licked it up.

"Ah!" Kazahaya jumped. Not only was that one of his erogenous zones but he was ticklish there as well – a double whammy. Over and over on either side, Rikuo tortured those zones. Kazahaya felt his scrotum tighten. He was going to cum without Rikuo even touching his penis.

Rikuo could see what was going on and debated whether or not to taste that first explosion. _Nah, not yet! _Taking those heavy balls into his hand, Rikuo continued his torture. Not more than a minute later he heard that tiny sound Kazahaya always made before he came. Rikuo took one last lick, squeezed his lover's balls and sat up just in time.

Kazahaya bucked his hips. It was all he could do since Rikuo sat on his thighs. His hands gripped the railings and he bit his own arm to keep from screaming out his pleasure. He jerked, gasped, shivered and trembled as his high wore down. There were tears in his eyes as he finally looked up at his grinning lover. "I'm…I'm going…to…get you…for this…" Kazahaya sucked in air around the words.

"Oh I hope so Babe, I really hope so." Rikuo smiled and brushed hair out of Kazahaya's eyes. "Until then, I think I'll explore some and see just where all that fruit went. Maybe some slipped down here, if not I'll enjoy looking…and I know you will too." Rikuo said softly and maneuvered one of Kazahaya's legs free and lifted it over his shoulder. Rubbing his own stomach, Rikuo found some of the sticky grape juice with two fingers then slipped them inside Kazahaya's bottom.

_I'm going to die. Mmm, oh but what a way to go! _Kazahaya hissed as Rikuo's fingers moved within him and his lover's mouth sucked at the sensitive flesh around his still hard dick.

_Maybe I shouldn't play with him so; we've still got that party tonight. I don't want him too tired to enjoy himself. _ Just then he hit Kazahaya's prostate and felt his heel thump hard against his back. Rikuo sucked on the side of his stiffness and knew it wouldn't be long before Kazahaya let loose again. _Come again Babe, come on… _Rikuo added another finger and listened with a smile as Kazahaya yelled out. This time he relented and capped the flood with his mouth and sucked as his lover died a little in his embrace.

Ten minutes later Rikuo rose to kiss Kazahaya. "Ready for some more?"

Kazahaya shook his head frantically. His heart was still beating too fast. He had no breath to speak so he let his eyes plead with Rikuo to stop.

He was sweaty and flushed and so damned adorable, he kissed him again. Rikuo got up and went to the kitchen, each movement painful for he was ready to burst. In seconds he returned with a large glass of water. Holding Kazahaya's head he helped him to drink. Most went down his throat but some down his chin and neck.

"Now I've got to get the water you missed." Rikuo sighed like it was too much work and lay down next to his tired playmate. Leaning over Kazahaya he began to lick his cheeks and chin then nibbled his way down the trembling teen's neck.

"Rikuo I can't…" Kazahaya shivered as his ear was attacked. Warm breath swirled inside it then his lobe was sucked into Rikuo's mouth. He cried a little.

"Oh Babe, shh, we're just getting started but if it makes you feel better, I'm going to come with you this time. Open up for me one more time…" Rikuo whispered into his ear.

Kazahaya next found himself sucking on Rikuo's fingers. He was getting them good and wet. At the same time Rikuo went from nipple to nipple sucking. Next those wet fingers were back inside his body and much to his amazement making him hard all over again.

"See, you're all hard for me again Kazahaya." Rikuo lifted Kazahaya's hips onto his thighs and got into position. "How are you liking your Valentine's Day so far Babe?" But he didn't give Kazahaya a chance to answer, at least not with words. Two long moans overrode the TV as they were finally joined.

Once deep within his lover, Rikuo pushed Kazahaya's legs up by holding them beneath the knees and leaned over to kiss at Kazahaya's lips. "I need a picture of you just like this. Tied to the bed, legs up, hard as a rock and your ass waiting for me. Beautiful." He spoke against Kazahaya's mouth then pulled nearly all the way out.

"Nuh-uh! No pictures! Pervert!" Kazahaya spoke quickly as he readied his body for the next thrust. "Hnnnn…hissss….yesssss!"

Rikuo was as turned on by what he was doing as much as what he saw of Kazahaya. He made up his mind then. He would get his picture. _But first, let's do it together Babe. I can't believe how turned on he is, must be the cuffs. I want to taste him again but this will have to do for now. I love his sexy ass and dick! _Rikuo braced one hand on the bed, the other held tight to Kazahaya's erection.

"Rikuo!

"Kazahaya!"

* * *

**"You** know it doesn't do any good to be mad at me. You look sexy as hell Babe." Rikuo sat on the edge of the bed looking at Kazahaya on the screen of his camera. After that last go round, he'd let them both rest for a short time but time was running out so Rikuo had found the camera, then despite Kazahaya's protest and curses, succeeded in arousing him once more. He'd gotten Kazahaya's legs up and open and taken that picture. Now Rikuo looked back and saw that Kazahaya was still ready. "Want me to sit on it? After giving you so much, I'm starting to feel left out." Rikuo grinned as Kazahaya stared daggers at him. "I love you too Babe!" Laughing, he lubed up Kazahaya seemingly always hard-on then got into position. "Be gentle…" Rikuo slid down.

* * *

**Kakei **laughed as Kazahaya scowled at the giggling Rikuo and Saiga. There were no customers in the store so Rikuo had pulled out his camera and was yet again looking at the photos he'd taken of Kazahaya that morning. Even he had to admit, Kazahaya was a luscious albeit reluctant model. He was hard just thinking about taking Kazahaya that way. But he could also understand why he was upset.

Being hand-cuffed or tied down was a bit humiliating but more it was the sense of utter helplessness and while helpless, no matter the pleasure, Kazahaya had had his picture taken and nothing was going to make Rikuo or Saiga destroy them. Or himself for that matter. Just a few minutes ago when Kazahaya hadn't been looking, he'd gone and downloaded the pictures on their home computer. "Poor baby." Kakei said but smiled.

"I'm going get him back. I will, just you wait Rikuo." Kazahaya muttered. He was a little tired after climaxing _four times _and that was _four hard times! _ He yawned loudly then cursed when Saiga laughed at him.

"Here, drink this." Kakei handed Kazahaya an energy drink. He waited as the teen drank it all then pulled Kazahaya to his chest." As Kazahaya snuggled in, Kakei whispered to him. "Think of it as a compliment. You looked so damn good to him that he wanted to remember you that way. And you did enjoy what he did to you – we could hear you down here Kazahaya-kun." Kakei tried to hide his smile as Kazahaya's head jerked up, his face as red as the valentines swinging from the ceiling.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kazahaya muttered and left the store at a run.

"Guess I shouldn't have said that." He sighed and walked over to the two dark-haired men. "Give me the camera. I'm going to put it in my office." Kakei held out his hand.

"But look Kakei – that butt!" Saiga pointed mentally touching Kazahaya's butt.

"Yes I know, I want him too but now is not the time. If any customers see him like this, Kazahaya would be mortified. Let me lock it in my desk and you can have it back after the store closes."

Rikuo had to pry the camera out of Saiga's grip. He flipped thru the pictures one more time, sighed and gave the camera to Kakei. "He enjoyed it, he's embarrassed but _I know_ he enjoyed it." Rikuo said crossing his arms.

"We heard him, he did but don't rub it in Rikuo. You know how you feel when you've been tied down don't you? Then you took it to the extreme – how many times? Four? Well…damn. Four times?" Kakei wondered what Rikuo did to make Kazahaya cum four times.

Rikuo saw Kakei looking at him and blew on his nails then shined them on his shirt. "It's Valentine's, I had to make it special. What can I say, I rocked his world." Rikuo nodded and grinned at Kakei. "Want me to teach him how it's done?" He jerked his head at Saiga.

"Would you please? Four times – God I wish!" Kakei leaned into Rikuo's chest. "Hell, forget teaching Saiga and just do me!" Kakei tilted his head back and offered his mouth to Rikuo.

"Why you little -!" Saiga jerked on Rikuo's shoulder pulling him and his mouth away from Kakei. "This punk's got nothing on me! Just you wait, Kakei – six times! Six. Tonight, bet on it." Saiga crossed his arms and nodded. "Six damn times. You're going to cum so damn much that you won't want any more." Saiga vowed loudly.

"Six?" Kazahaya said in an awed voice and his wide eyes went from man-to-man. _What the hell did I miss?_ Kazahaya went and picked up a couple more energy drinks. "Six, then you'll need these and maybe a few more." As serious as a heart attack, Kazahaya gave two bottles to Kakei.

"Why don't we just take a case? There's no way I'm letting you win this! We've got youth on our side and I've already proven Kazahaya can cum at least four times! You're outta your league old man!" Rikuo bragged then laughed at Saiga.

Kazahaya looked at the three of them then turned around. He did in fact pick up another energy drink and headed back the way he came.

"Where are you going?" Saiga asked confused.

"I'm going back to bed. Looks like I'll need my rest. Wake me when it's time to close the store." He waved and slouched out of the store to the laughter of his friends.

* * *

**They **closed a couple hours earlier than usual because that evening they had a party to go to. It wasn't just a party but a masquerade, a Valentine's Day masquerade. Kazahaya was finally going to get his costume party, of course Kakei had picked the costumes and he wouldn't tell them what they would be wearing.

A large group of their friends had rented a ballroom in a very nice hotel for the get-together and since it was Saturday, they planned for an all night party, so everyone was staying overnight as well.

Throughout the afternoon, Saiga could be seen brooding or making notes, obviously trying to figure out how to make Kakei cum six times in two hours. He and Rikuo had decided on a two hour window in order to make their men scream. Kakei of course wanted to know what the winner would get because as far as he was concerned, he and Kazahaya would be the winners. More so Kazahaya since he'd already visited heaven four times that morning. By the time they woke Kazahaya, the prize still hadn't been determined.

Speaking of Kazahaya, they had indeed let him sleep all day. He woke later refreshed but still somewhat mad about those pictures. As of yet, he hadn't come up with a plan to get pictures of Rikuo. So he just planned to enjoy himself tonight and wait for his opportunity. He had his own digital camera and for the foreseeable future, it would always be in his pocket.

"Come on, give me a hint Kakei. Please!" Kazahaya begged prettily and hugged Kakei's waist.

"No, you'll see them tonight when we get to the hotel." He reached up a hand to pat Kazahaya's cheek as the teen pressed their faces together. "Are you worried I'll embarrass you?" Kakei asked with a wide smile.

"No because _**I know you will!**_" Rikuo growled. It should be impossible after all this time for Kakei to have the power to embarrass him but no, it still happened on a regular freaking basis. "Quit asking, he'll just smile annoyingly at you Babe."

Kazahaya shrugged and kissed Kakei's neck. "I don't care, embarrassing or not, I'll have fun besides after those stupid pictures you took – I'm all embarrassed out!" He stuck out his tongue at Rikuo then started sweeping.

"Ass out? You're going to show me your ass? All right!" Saiga said suddenly appearing behind Kazahaya and unbuttoned the teen's jeans, zipper down.

"Hey! Quit it!" Kazahaya tried to stop the huge man. He glanced quickly at the door and felt a small bit a relief when he saw all the shades were down. "Saiga! NO!" But it was too late.

"AH-HA! Really after looking at those pictures did you think I could wait until after the party tonight to see this? Down some more!" The jeans had fallen on their own but the briefs were stripped down to Kazahaya's calves. Since the teen was wobbling, Saiga had wrapped a long arm around his waist but he still didn't have a good enough view so with one hand flat on the boy's back, Saiga pushed him over his arm.

"You're all perverts!" Kazahaya yelled and crossed his arms as he dangled over Saiga's arm his ass up and out for them all to see.

Kakei stopped counting money and Rikuo stopped refilling shelves to look. They smiled at what they saw. It looked just as good in person as it did in pictures.

"You take a really good picture Kazahaya-kun." Kakei said leaning over the counter, his chin in one hand as he stared.

Kazahaya's mouth quirked but he didn't say a word, just hung there.

"If you get him hard now, you're just helping me out Saiga and if he cums, then I automatically win the bet!" Rikuo said grinning as he saw Saiga run his large hand over Kazahaya's backside.

Saiga's mouth dropped open and he growled in frustration. Unable to completely stop, he gave each cheek a firm squeeze. "Spoilsport. There's no way you're wining!" He pointed a finger back at Rikuo then saw something that made him grin.

Neither Kakei nor Rikuo said a word as Saiga grabbed a package and tore it open but both were laughing. Kazahaya tried to see what was going on but Saiga used the hand cupping his waist to lightly tickle him so Kazahaya focused on that and not what Saiga was doing.

The next thing he knew was Saiga hand slapping his ass. "Oww! What was that for?" Kazahaya frown then looked confused over his shoulder as the three laughed. "What's so funny? PUT THAT CAMERA DOWN!" Again, too late.

"Take a look Babe." Rikuo said squatting down next to Kazahaya's head. In Rikuo's hand was his digital camera and on the screen was Kazahaya's ass with huge red lips on it and the words 'Kiss Me' under them. Saiga had taken a sticker and applied it Kazahaya with love.

Kakei watched as Kazahaya's mouth dropped open then glare up at Saiga who was still chuckling. Still smiling, Kakei gathered up the money and went to the three of them. "Well allow me to be the first." He squatted down, delicately cupped one cheek then kissed the red lips. "Mwha! Can't wait to do more but we're going to be late if you boys don't hurry up!" He warned then unable to resist, kissed Kazahaya's 'lips' again.

"Well since I'm already down here…" Rikuo inched backwards and took Kakei's place. He grinned evilly up at Saiga then planted kisses all over Kazahaya's ass and stroked his finger tips this way and that making the teen tremble at his touch.

"Enough! Get back to work and just for that – I'm going to go play with Kakei!" Saiga pushed Rikuo over onto the floor and scowled at the boy when he just laughed.

"You'd better – you need all the help you can get!" Rikuo crawled away still laughing.

"Damn smart-mouthed kid." Saiga muttered then looked down at something he couldn't have, at least not yet. "Why did you have to have such a fine ass?!" Saiga held Kazahaya by the hips now and stood directly behind Kazahaya. "Maybe I should make you the prize."

"I don't think so Saiga. If I do cum six times, I won't be able to move." Kazahaya was laughing now and yes he was turned on. It would be difficult to get his pants back on easily. He wiggled his hips. "Come on, hurry up! We still gotta clean the store."

Saiga growled again at that wiggle. He wanted to do so much more than kiss Kazahaya's ass. Saiga sighed and knelt. On the naked cheek, he bit Kazahaya lightly making him yelp then kissed the red lips lovingly. As he stood, his hand slipped between Kazahaya open thighs and felt the kid up, he couldn't help himself but he snatched his hand away as Rikuo laughed. **"I am going to win."** Saiga vowed as he stalked back to the office to get his hands on Kakei's ass.

* * *

**It **was early evening by the time they were checked in. There were four garment bags hanging in the bedroom mocking Rikuo and tempting Kazahaya. Kakei herded them out of the room and downstairs for dinner. It was still early when they were done eating so they walked about the hotel and noticed there were other things going on besides their own party.

There was a dating game going on in one of the conference rooms. Men and women met three prospective dates and just like the TV game asked questions and the winners won a date compliments of the hotel consisting of dinner and dancing. There was a teen's party with a deejay, themed of course with Valentine's Day decorations. The hotel also offered a horse drawn carriage around the grounds as well as a romantic walk in the gardens.

"Okay you two, time to go get dressed!" Kakei told them as they headed towards the elevators. "Me and Saiga first then we'll help you with yours." His smile was huge.

Rikuo shook his head imaging the worst. "So we'll need help? I swear Kakei, one of these days you're going to ask too much of us!" He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall of the moving elevator.

"But not today. Today you're going to put on your costume for the one you love and have fun. Then we're going to see who wins this bet!" Saiga grinned at him then thumped Rikuo on the shoulder.

Rikuo looked from Saiga to Kazahaya who looked hopeful. His lover really loved parties and Rikuo was determined to win that bet. He smiled. "Get ready to lose!" The two stared at each other until the doors opened to their floor.

Kazahaya paced, watched TV, looked out on the marvelous view of the city and generally annoyed Rikuo. He was just too excited to sit still.

"Babe give it a rest! Sit down already!" He reached out and pulled Kazahaya to his lap.

Kazahaya rested against Rikuo with a sigh. "I know you hate costumes and stuff but I'm really glad you want to go with me." Kazahaya hugged him. "If the costume is really bad, we don't have to go. You saw all that other stuff downstairs. We're still teens we could go and party with them. It would be fun – they were having a really good time and there's supposed to be fireworks. We could go outside maybe skinny dip in the pool and watch the fireworks. That sounds good doesn't it?" Kazahaya pulled back so he could see Rikuo's face. He worried about asking Rikuo to do things he didn't like. Kazahaya didn't want Rikuo to hate him.

Kazahaya's heart was so big. He rarely thought of himself and even when he did, it was about the little stuff. Many times he would back off things he wanted if it would please him. Rikuo looked him over. His hair had grown out a little long; his body was as toned as it always was since Kazahaya ran regularly and practiced karate with Kakei. Kazahaya was a gorgeous teen.

"How am I supposed to back out now when you get all sweet like that?" Rikuo shook him lightly with a small smile on his face.

"No really! We can do that stuff I said! It's still a party." Kazahaya was worried that Rikuo thought he was just say saying that stuff. "Look, I'll go tell Kakei we won't go. Or come on, get up Rikuo! If we slip out now, they can't come up with a way to force us to go! Rikuo…get…up!" Kazahaya was on his feet pulling Rikuo by the arm. "Hurry or they'll catch us!" Kazahaya finally got Rikuo to his feet and smiled. "Let's go." He was whispering now. He linked their fingers and walked softly towards the door.

He decided to leave it up to fate. If they got out without being caught then he and Kazahaya would spend a few hours alone partying, no embarrassment allowed. If they got caught, he'd endure whatever outrageous costume Kakei had found and look forward to later when he would love Kazahaya until he lost his mind and beat the pants off Saiga.

"Trying to sneak out? Shame on you boys. Turn around now and get those cute asses in here!" Kakei ordered.

They froze five feet from the door. Kazahaya dropped his head. "I'm sorry Rikuo. Oh!" He'd been spun around, his face captured and his mouth taken.

After a long kiss Rikuo lifted his head. "Forget it. As long as I'm with you Babe, I'm happy even if I have to wear a costume. It's all good Babe – really." He kissed him one more time then wrapped an arm around Kazahaya then turned to… "Kakei?"

Gone was the mysterious owner of Green Drug Store. In his place was a Japanese woman in the traditional kimono. Gone was the short light hair and glasses. In their place was a black wig in an elaborate up do and a beautiful fan held in front of his/her face.

"Allow me to introduce my wife Kissy Suzuki." Saiga said exiting the bedroom resplendent in a tuxedo. "Or should I say Mrs. James Bond." He tried and English accent which only made the boys laugh. "Okay forget the accent."

"Leave it to you to pick a costume that's not a costume." Rikuo said sarcastically. It was true, a tux wasn't that much of a costume and the shades were a part of his normal attire. "Kakei on the other hand or Kissy rather, damn you look good! You make a fine woman Kakei!" He had to laugh now.

"He's right. If I met you on the street, I'd think you were a woman. How did you get breasts?" Kazahaya approached him and placed his hand on the female mounds. "They feel real." He said with awe. "Rikuo come feel!"

"Hey, hands off my woman and how do you know what breasts feel like?" Saiga said with and upraised eyebrow.

Kakei just laughed as the boys felt him up. "It's a bra filled with fake boobies! Real Feel they're called." He shook them and they bounced much to the boys' amusement. "Okay now your turn." He got behind them and pushed them into the bedroom. "Strip!"

* * *

**The **party had already started by the time they got back downstairs. The ballroom was full of people dressed up in costumes that represented Valentine's Day and historic and fictional loves. Cleopatra and Anthony. Romeo and Juliet. Tristan and Isolde. Prince Charles and Lady Diana. The King and Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Lois and Clark. Morticia and Gomez Addams. Batman and Catwoman. Marilyn Monroe and President Kennedy. Brad and Angelina. Sakuya and Aine. Kira and Lacus. Athrun and Cagalli. Yuki and Shuichi. Hiro and Nowaki. Misaki and Usami. There also numerous other costumes like the hearts candies, chocolate bars and bon-bons, Hershey Kisses, M&Ms, sexy red devils, sexy angels, doctors and nurses, maids and their bosses, school girls and their professors. Oreo cookies and milk. You name it and it was there.

James Bond and Kissy Suzuki entered the room first and got everyone's attention. The four from Green Drug Store were always a source of entertainment as well as friends. When Kazahaya and Rikuo entered they were silent trying to figure out what the boys were supposed to be. They wore white bulky cloaks. There was a hint of red on Rikuo's cheeks and a smile on Kazahaya's face. Kissy stepped up to Rikuo and Bond to Kazahaya. They unfastened the cloaks and dramatically removed them.

Applause and cheers welcomed the new additions. The angels of love had entered the party. Rikuo and Kazahaya had been transformed into Cupids.

Kazahaya wore white. Flimsy white material hung from his left shoulder down to his waist. Around his waist to the top of his thighs was a short skirt of the same material. On Kazahaya's back were white wings with real feathers held there by flesh colored straps and there was a quiver holding some arrows. In his hand was a curved bow.

Rikuo wore only the flimsy white skirt about his waist. His wings were larger than Kazahaya's because of his greater height. He too had a quiver of arrows and a curved bow.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!" Kazahaya yelled to the crowd and moved his shoulders which made the wings flap just a little. "Who wants to fall in love?" He pulled out and arrow with a rubber heart on the tip. It shot high then fell hitting Anthony in the chest who then sweep Cleopatra into his arms and kissed her.

"Me next!" Cried Shuichi and Rikuo shaking his head and grinning reluctantly shot him. Yuki was also treated to heated kiss.

The cupids were a big hit! They danced about the room, well Kazahaya did, shooting arrows or giving advice on love. His skirt would fly up or was lifted to show his bare buns and there was much laughter over his kiss me sticker. He and Rikuo were wearing white thongs. Cupids were supposed to be naked but even Kakei wouldn't take it that far!

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya floated to his lover's side. He was giggling and when he got close he did a silly jump and kissed Rikuo. "This is fun! I'm not embarrassed at all! In fact I feel kinda sexy! Being half dressed in front of all these people and when I move this skirt rubs up against me and I can feel the air whispering against my skin – it's really turning me on." Kazahaya confided in a whisper.

Rikuo slipped a hand beneath Kazahaya's wings and around his waist. "You look sexy as hell too. This damn bit fabric across your chest is tempting somehow. I want to rip it off of you." He leaned in and kissed his way up Kazahaya's neck.

"Look at the cupids getting it on! Woo-hoo!" A Hershey Kiss yelled out much to Rikuo's embarrassment. He jerked back red in the face.

Kazahaya just hid his face against Rikuo. These people were their friends and had seen them in countless situations set up by Kakei before; still sometimes the teasing was a bit much. Kazahaya opened his eyes to an erect nipple. His tongue stretched out to lick it then he nibbled on the tasty flesh.

"Babe…" Rikuo whispered his hand sliding down Kazahaya's hip then back up to that naked flesh beneath the flimsy skirt.

"I can't take you boys anywhere! That's cheating Rikuo." Saiga said as he stood behind Kazahaya and removed Rikuo's clutching hand from Kazahaya's ass.

Kazahaya jumped red in the face. He didn't look but could hear laughter and feel the stares of their friends. "Well I wasn't embarrassed." He whispered and turned to thump Saiga on the chest. "You guys made him so sexy – how am I supposed to resist him!" Kazahaya stamped one bare foot making his wings flap and tickle his sensitive skin. His already hard nipples tightened even more.

"I think we chose the wrong costumes." Kakei said shaking his head at the overly aroused teenagers. "We should have picked something sexier. At this rate, Kazahaya is going to cum twice as soon as we reach the room." He glanced up at Saiga. "You're going to have to work double time to win that bet Bond."

Of course you couldn't see Saiga's eyes but his lips had thinned as he stared at the teens who were even now gravitating towards each other. Their wings brushed against each other. You would have thought it was skin against skin at the way they shivered.

"You bring any of that stuff? You know that stuff that makes you horny?" Saiga turned his head quickly to look down at Kakei. "We need something to level the playing field. We take some of that and we should be just as horny as them!" Saiga jerked a thumb at the teens that were now holding hands.

"I don't know if that's fair Saiga. I'd have to rest and you could keep going." Rikuo stated shaking his head. "Nope, that would be cheating. Kakei why don't you show a little leg or something? Bond-girls are supposed to be sexy." He laughed. "Show him your tits!"

Kazahaya found that too funny and laughed loudly. Many looked their way and wondered what was going on. They wanted in on the joke.

"Come on Babe." Rikuo pulled Kazahaya out onto the dance floor. "I'll be watching you Bond! You're not the only one with a license to kill!" He lifted his bow and shot an arrow at Saiga. Rikuo laughed as the eagle-eyed man caught the arrow just as it was about to hit his chest.

The party wore on and the Cupids fired their arrows many times creating lovers all over the dance floor. By now if Kazahaya and Rikuo kissed, they weren't the only ones. Add a little alcohol and kissing wasn't all that was going on. Some of the hotel staff had to break up some couples and groups! Saiga seeing this as an opportunity proceeded to loosen Kissy's kimono and get down to some serious heavy petting.

Kazahaya managed to get his hands on one drink and couldn't stop smiling or laughing. He flitted about the room a happy soul. At midnight Rikuo decided he couldn't wait any longer. He'd stood in the middle of the dance floor watching his winged lover skip about the room that little skirt blowing up with every move tempting him with those firm curves and that solid length between those runner's thighs. Nor did it help to see that red sticker telling him to kiss that cute bottom. It was if he'd been given an aphrodisiac and its name was Kazahaya.

Just as he was about to go get him the deejay played Sam Cooke's _Cupid._ Rikuo laughed out loud and pulled out his last arrow. The first verse began : _Cupid, draw back your bow and let your arrow go Straight to my lover's heart for me, for me  
Cupid, please hear my cry and let your arrow fly Straight to my lover's heart for me._

"BABE!" Rikuo yelled and Kazahaya who'd been about to eat a mini eggroll turned around quickly. As he watched, Kazahaya smiled at him and opened his arms wide giving him a perfect target. Rikuo let the arrow fly.

It stung just a bit but Kazahaya just laughed it off. He stuck the arrow in between that little bit of cloth over his chest then bent forward like he was about to run a race. Now Kazahaya watched as Rikuo braced himself and people moved out of his way. And he was off!

Kazahaya sprinted across the ballroom floor. Sam Cooke's voice ringing in his head : _Now, Cupid if your arrow make a love storm for me I promise I will love her until eternity I know between the two of us her heart we can steal Help me if you will._ Kazahaya ran to the arms of his cupid. Arms up and wings open, he flew at Rikuo.

Delighted male laughter could be heard from Rikuo as his arms opened and his wings flapped. He caught Kazahaya and whirled him around. The crowd ate it up!

"Ready for six in a row?" Rikuo said for Kazahaya's ears only as he squeezed the buns in his hands.

Kazahaya pressed his hips close then cupped Rikuo's face. "My heart and my ass are all yours!" He saw the shock in Rikuo's face before he started laughing and of course Kazahaya joined in.

Rikuo finally put Kazahaya down and they hunted up their cloaks. Both were visibly hard and they didn't want everyone to see how horny they were. They ran laughing to the express elevator and were on their floor in three minutes.

"Shouldn't…we wait…for Sa-gai aaand Ka-kei…?" Kazahaya asked between kisses. He slipped his hands under the straps holding up Rikuo's wings and pushed them off his shoulders. Kazahaya lifted his leg and rubbed it high between Rikuo's thighs.

"Hell no! I'm not waiting for this a moment longer!" A large hand went up under the skirt and into the thong. His thumb ran over the leaking, hard head of Kazahaya's penis.

"Aaa-haaa-aaa!" Kazahaya gasped and clutched at Rikuo's shoulders.

Just then the door opened and James Bond and Kissy Suzuki entered. They watched as Rikuo tore the fabric from Kazahaya's chest finally freeing that hidden nipple. It had driven him crazy all night. He could see one nipple but not the other and now it was free. Rikuo sucked on it.

"Next time _I_ pick the costumes!" Kakei said with a hint of jealousy.

"Whatever…" Saiga muttered and undid the loosened kimono belt. Deft fingers removed the bra then took hold of the upstanding dick. Earlier in the night, he'd divested Kakei of his underwear back behind the stage. He'd given his lover a little mouth-to-mouth below the waist.

Kazahaya had just gotten Rikuo naked when he found himself thrown over a hard shoulder. The thong was pulled off and down leaving him in his skirt and wings. He was jostled a bit as Rikuo picked up something and headed for the bedroom. Since he was presented with Rikuo's tight ass, Kazahaya drew over it lightly with his fingertips knowing it would drive Rikuo mad. "Whoa!" He found himself flying backwards then bouncing on the bed. "Rikuo…. Hey what? No! Rikuo!" Kazahaya had lifted his hands to hold his lover when his wrists were caught and forced over his head. The distinctive click of cuffs echoed in his ears. _Not again!_

There was a headboard on this bed but that didn't deter Rikuo. He pulled at the loose fabric around Kazahaya's waist and looped it through the cuffs, around the headboard and tied it tight. Kazahaya wasn't going anywhere. "This is where we left off isn't Babe?" Rikuo had brought the cuffs knowing it was the quickest way to get Kazahaya off. Already he could see his lover giving in to what he'd yet to do.

Kakei crawled onto the bed and kissed Kazahaya. "I see you're in for a treat. Oh!" A heavy hand smacked his bottom and Kakei fell forward. "Saiga!" Next thing he knew, his own wrists were tied together with the belt from his kimono and tied to the headboard.

"I think I'll borrow a couple of these thanks!" Saiga pulled out a couple of feathers grinning from ear to ear. He didn't even bother stripping but began trailing the feathers down Kakei's slender back. Kakei bucked.

The two tied individuals looked over at each other. Pain and pleasure flashed over their faces as they were led down the path to ecstasy. "See you on the other side Kazahaya-kun." Kakei said then moaned and lifted his hips up into the air searching for more of Saiga's teasing touch.

"See? All I can do is…feel!" Kazahaya erupted much as he had that morning without Rikuo even touching him.

"THAT'S ONE!" Rikuo crowed. Unable to resist giving himself some relief, he prepared Kazahaya for his rock hard erection. "And one for me…"

Kakei pressed his face into the bed as the feathers enticed a climax from his lean frame. He'd yet to catch his breath as Saiga joined their bodies. "We're still in this…cum for me again Kakei." He reached underneath his lover and matched his thrusts to the stroking of his hands. Kakei trembled from head to toe and Saiga laughed.

Kazahaya gasped for breath. He'd already cum twice and Rikuo was determined to make it happen again. It was now his turn to be teased with feathers. It was amazing what the ticklish touch of a feather could do the human nervous system. Rikuo wasn't even touching him with anything but the feathers! He jerked his arms wanting the torture to end. One feather tickled his balls and another circled the sensitive head of his penis. The bed shook as he came violently once more.

Rikuo smiled at his tired lover. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom then returned with a wet towel and some water. Ignoring Kakei and Saiga working on their third, he concentrated only on Kazahaya and the time. They had an hour to go.

"Hey Babe, we're doing great. Rest a bit." Rikuo helped him drink then wiped down Kazahaya's sweaty body. As Kakei bucked his hips forcing Saiga's head to move in time with him, Rikuo remembered the energy drinks they'd brought and hurriedly went to get them. He returned with four, two for him and two for Kazahaya.

Saiga eyed them evilly. They were even but the teenagers were slightly ahead. Seeing the energy drinks, he too ran to get some.

Rikuo used his mouth to give Kazahaya the energy drinks. He was making the transfer as intimate as possible for as Kazahaya swallowed, Rikuo was also able to kiss him deeply and kissing was always a sexy turn on. And so he kissed his way down Kazahaya's body. At one point he and Kazahaya were pleasuring each other, mouths in action but Rikuo wouldn't let himself cum and instead turned around to focus on sending Kazahaya over the edge. Shortly he drew forth number four but he didn't let Kazahaya rest and continued his licking and sucking.

"Saiga…a break…let me…breathe…" Kakei begged after swallowing the energy drinks. He was thankful to be on his back finally. Having so many orgasms was great but he'd have a heart attack if Saiga didn't let him rest a minute.

He was about to protest when he saw how pale Kakei was. Kakei had pale skin anyway but three climaxes back-to-back were wearing him out. He sighed and tried to ignore the loving couple beside them. Saiga lay down next to Kakei and began to rub his hand over his wet body soothing him. "Let me know when you can take some more Kakei. This is kinda fun, seeing how many times I can do it to you. Next time you'll do it to me, okay?" He kissed Kakei's face and neck.

"Hmm, you got it Saiga." Kakei took a deep breath. It was a competition so he knew he couldn't afford to hold Saiga back for long. "Just a few more minutes and I'm all yours." He turned his head to meet Saiga's lips.

The fingers in his rectum teased his prostate and the tongue on his balls had Kazahaya's legs trembling. Number five was on its way. "RIKOU!"

Time was running out. Rikuo and Kazahaya were resting from number five and he'd just gotten Kakei's fourth. They weren't going to make it. "Damn, they had the advantage. You're right, next time sexier costumes. Hell I'll cheat next time!" Saiga grumbled as he lifted Kakei's hips.

Kakei laughed then gasped as Saiga's tongue entered him. He wasn't able to agree or argue with Saiga. The man was hitting all his known tender spots in order to force him over the edge. They were going to lose but were going to race the boys to the finish line.

Rikuo finished on top of Kazahaya. He rode his lover while at the same time stroking himself. Even tied as he was, Kazahaya was moving his body in ways designed to give as much as he got. Rikuo loved it. Beneath him, wings spread out behind him was his very own angel of love, Kazahaya the Cupid. As they came together, they yelled out in triumph, they had won.

* * *

**Morning** came shining brightly through the windows. Kazahaya lay over Rikuo exhausted. Kakei was next to them, draped half over Saiga. Always and early riser, the sun woke him. He looked down at Saiga who was smiling in his sleep. Though they hadn't won, he had managed to make him cum six times. Neither he nor Rikuo had cum that many times so they couldn't be as tired as he and Kazahaya. Kazahaya even more so since in all – he'd cum _ten_ times.

Kakei turned over to look at Kazahaya. _Poor baby his eyes are bruised and look how heavy his breathing is. It was fun and Kazahaya had surely enjoyed himself but it was too much and all for a stupid bet that they never decided what the prize was! _Kakei got angry then. Quietly he got out of bed, holding in his groans of pain from being tied up and thoroughly loved. From his bag, he withdrew some of the tools of his trade with an evil grin.

* * *

**Kazahaya** felt lips on his ass and groaned. _Again?!_ He waited for hands or fingers but there was just the light touch of lips. "Rikuo?" Slowly he became aware of a heartbeat under his ear and realized that he was on top of Rikuo then wondered who was kissing him. Groggily, he raised his head and tried to see what was going on.

Kakei kissed the red lips again and again until Kazahaya began to wake up. The sticker was a day old but had held up remarkably well. He'd have to buy more and have some fun with them but now… He kissed Kazahaya's cute ass once more then crawled up beside him.

"Morning lovely boy. Time to get up." Kakei pushed back Kazahaya's hair and kissed his forehead.

Kazahaya shook his head wearily. "No, too tired. Sleep…please." His tired eyes begged Kakei.

"I know sweetie and we are going to rest. This hotel has a first class spa. We'll get a massage, soak in the hot tub, seaweed wraps – you name it and we'll get it. You can sleep through it all and wake up tomorrow better than ever! How's that sound?" Kakei held his chin and kissed his lips.

"Wonderful but…I don't…think I…can…move." Kazahaya whined. He didn't mean to but he was really tired.

"I'll help you, come on. Here drink." They had brought along a case of energy drinks. Kazahaya just had to have enough energy to take a shower, get dressed and down to the spa then he could collapse.

Kazahaya leaned heavily on Kakei but looked back at the bed at Rikuo and Saiga who were deeply asleep. "Them?" It was too much effort to speak in full sentences.

"This is for us, let them sleep." Kakei grinned and got Kazahaya into the bathroom. Shortly they left the room for some serious pampering.

At some point Kakei slipped away leaving Kazahaya asleep on the massage table. He was already feeling better. He got back to the room to see Saiga and Rikuo where they'd left them. "Now for some fun. You big brutes deserve this you know." Saiga was tied to the bed, Rikuo ended up cuffed just as he had done to Kazahaya. Both men had been drugged and wouldn't wake up for hours. Digging in his suitcase, Kakei found the digital camera and the extra memory cards.

* * *

**Rikuo **woke with a pain in his arms. Opening his eyes he found that his arms were handcuffed over his head. "Babe?" Silence. Next to him was Saiga who was beginning to wake up. He too was tied to the bed but there was no sign of Kakei or Kazahaya. Checking the time he blinked, cursed then looked out the window. The sun was going down! Suddenly as he became fully awake he felt something else and looked down. "Kazahaya!" He yelled.

"What?! Why are you yelling?" Saiga grumbled and tried to sit up but found that wasn't about to happen. "What the hell?" He looked over at Rikuo and started to laugh as he saw what the teen was staring at then back at himself and cursed. On his genitals was a cock ring. He was as hard as rock and needed a release **badly.** Rikuo was in the same position. "Kakei!"

Suffering and tied to the bed, the two men could do nothing but wait until their lovers came back and had mercy on them. Meanwhile said lovers were enjoying a full dinner in the restaurant although it was hard for Kazahaya not to laugh as he looked at the pictures Kakei had taken of Rikuo and Saiga. Some were sexy as hell and others were just funny.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kazahaya-kun!" Kakei lifted a glass of wine.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kakei-sama!" Kazahaya tapped his glass of juice against Kakei's.

* * *

_**Cupids bring smiles, sexy costumes and of course love – nothing illegal about that, nor is it illegal to love your partner out of their minds! Have a great Valentine's Day and try to keep it legal! =)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Please protect our planet.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Earth Day Kisses**_

**Rikuo **woke early as usual but he took his time about it. He turned over on his side and snuggled deeper into the pillow. The warmth of Kazahaya's body could be felt next to him making it all the more desirable to stay where he was. Up on the window sill above the bed, were a pair of birds singing. For the last month or so they'd shown up to sing to them every morning. Of course to thank them, Kazahaya had put out a small bowl of birdseed which guaranteed their return but Rikuo didn't mind. He enjoyed their song and it was preferable than waking to an alarm clock.

Yawning he blinked open his eyes and lifted his head to check the time. Just barely six, they had hours yet before beginning the day and starting on their Earth Day duties. Grinning sleepily, Rikuo lay back down. Kazahaya had decided it was a new holiday for them as well as learning to be responsible about the world they lived on. And so his Babe was put in charge of how they could improve things around the store and apartments to make sure they were conserving and not being wasteful. Today was Saturday and Earth Day was Wednesday and from the lists he was making out last night, Kazahaya had found a lot for them to do.

As he got comfortable again Kazahaya turned over onto his stomach with his face turned towards him. He looked like a child in sleep, his hair all over the place, a flush about his cheeks and his mouth open slightly. One hand was balled under his cheek. As he watched Kazahaya took a deep breath then sighed softly. "I love you Babe." Rikuo said tenderly and gently stroked his hand down Kazahaya's spine. He never tired of touching him though he knew the sexy body from head to toe. Smooth skin and muscles – his Kazahaya was thin but wiry with hidden strength. It was one of the many delightful surprises about him. Just like his tight buns and runners thighs. "You sure can run but I'm glad you never run from me – unless it's in play when you let me catch you." Rikuo leaned forward and kissed a shoulder as his hand caressed those placed he'd been thinking about.

Rikuo was gratified that Kazahaya responded to his touch, lifting his hips into his hand. Hearing his name whispered from his lover's sleeping lips, Rikuo lean over and began to kiss down Kazahaya's spine. Wet kisses, tiny licks and rubbing the light whiskers on his jaw down inch by inch had Kazahaya moaning and squirming sometimes into his touch, sometimes away as if fighting the loving but Rikuo knew he would give in for Kazahaya loved being woken this way.

The sheet moved with him and soon he shoved it down to the end of the bed exposing what he so wanted to see. His ass was shivering and trembling. "So cute." Rikuo laughed and cupped that flesh. He filled his hands and moved one cheek against the other then parted them and watched as Kazahaya's thighs parted as well. His balls had filled out and hung heavily. Using one finger he tickled them and listened to Kazahaya whimper. Continuing his play, Rikuo noticed that one of his lover's hands had slipped down to hold himself and that his knees were digging into the mattress. If Kazahaya wasn't awake yet, he soon would be.

Kazahaya was half awake but he knew this could be a dream too. Whenever Rikuo entered his dreams, their love making was just as vivid as real life. It embarrassed him sometimes on the rare days when Rikuo didn't sleep with him and he woke to find that he'd climaxed all by himself but the embarrassment didn't last long – how could it when just dreaming of Rikuo was almost as good as having the real thing.

He lifted his hips and moved forward on his knees. "Ahh…" Kazahaya moaned and his own fingers circled his growing erection. "Rikuo…don't tease…" He spoke aloud and into the pillow where he'd yet to lift his head.

"But I love teasing you Babe. How much do you want me?" Rikuo asked as he kissed one rising cheek then the other.

Kazahaya smiled fully. _This is real – sooo real! Yeah! _"Now until forever. Hard and in me. My love, always." Slowly he opened his eyes and raised his head enough to look back at Rikuo.

His eyes widened ever so slightly then a huge smile bloomed on Rikuo's face. "Oh I like that answer Babe!" He rewarded Kazahaya with his tongue and laughed silently at the huge shiver that wracked his lover's body. Next he gave him his fingers while he got into position. "Good Morning!" Rikuo said as he pushed into Kazahaya's warmth.

Kazahaya couldn't speak. He pushed back meeting Rikuo's thrust. The pillow was clenched in his hands, face buried in its depths. Somewhere in the background of skin slapping, their harsh breathing and the groans of the bed, Kazahaya heard the birds singing as if in unison to their loving. _I love waking up this way._

_

* * *

_**Kazahaya** was hard put not to grin. Saiga, Kakei and Rikuo were all lined up like soldiers at attention awaiting his orders. He coughed then looked down at the clipboard in his hand. "Saiga – you're responsible for changing all the light bulbs to the new compact florescent ones." Coy eyes looked up and he pointed his pen at the large man seeing only his reflection in the man's shades.

"Yes sir!" Saiga replied promptly. It was hard not to respond to Kazahaya's sexy little glance but he knew he'd be chastised if he did. _Later sexy boy, later._

Kazahaya giggled. "Kakei – you're responsible for sorting all the recyclables." He stopped briefly in front of the store owner and blinked shyly. It was weird telling the boss what to do.

"Yes sir, Kazahaya-kun sir!" Kakei winked at him knowing what Kazahaya was feeling and wanting him to know it was okay. Putting the boy in charge gave him a boost in confidence and for some reason made him just a little sexier than normal. _Maybe I should give him more responsibility in the future. He can tell me how he wants me! _Kakei looked Kazahaya up and down thinking of the possibilities.

Kazahaya twisted his lips trying not to smile, they were being so obedient, it made him stand a little straighter and strut ever so slightly. "Rikuo – it's your job to replace all the shower heads and faucets with the new water saver ones." Kazahaya looked up at his lover feeling all warm inside.

"Yes sir, Babe sir!" Rikuo gave him a wide smile. "And what are you going to do sir?" His hands itched to reach out for Kazahaya, this morning's loving still on his mind. Sometimes he just couldn't get enough of him.

"I'm heading over to the orphanage to take the kids shopping. We're going to buy seeds and seedlings for their garden. Wanna come?" He looked at the three of them with a grin. Even though he was feeling sexy, Kazahaya had promised the kids and he knew their answer before they answered.

"NO SIR!" The all yelled in unison. While they enjoyed the kids, they were hell on wheels, little manic demons when it came to shopping. It was just more than their nerves could take.

"Chickens!" Kazahaya laughed. "Okay…dismissed! Rikuo!" He grabbed the man's wrists as Rikuo framed his face for a long kiss.

"Don't let them run all over you and have fun." Rikuo said in between kisses.

Since it was Saturday and still fairly they could get a lot done before the work day started. Being the owner of Green Drug Store, Kakei had always been aware of the environment and done little things but this year; Kazahaya seemed to really be into it. He was determined to make everything as green as the name of the store. Also with Kazahaya having become involved with the kids at the orphanage – Earth Day had become a super big deal. He thought it important to teach the kids about conservation and recycling, they were the future generation after all.

"Mmm, we always have fun. Hinata's coming too so it'll be all right." Kazahaya moved closer and leaned against Rikuo's chest. "Now remember when the store closes you guys are coming over to help right? And on Sunday we're going to start planting the garden. They'll have their own veggies by summer!" He squeezed Rikuo's waist.

"You're a good soul Kazahaya-kun." Kakei walked over and kissed his lips. "We'll be there and we'll bring food too, how's that?" He caressed his face. There was nothing as great as seeing Kazahaya happy.

"Great! Thanks Kakei." He kissed Kakei once more then sighed. "I'd better go if I'm going to catch the train on time." Kazahaya found himself held tight by Rikuo followed by an intimate kiss on his neck that made him shiver before he was released.

"Alright kid, let me give you some money." Saiga said pulling out his wallet. "I want you to get me one of those window herb gardens and make sure you guys get some green peas. That should be enough. Now where's my kiss?" He placed the money in Kazahaya's pocket himself moving his hand around a bit seeing what his long fingers could touch.

"Saiga..." Kazahaya rolled his eyes then stood on tiptoe to kiss the tall man. The man never tired of teasing him sexually but it was fun too.

"You love it." Saiga said before he took the offered lips and cupped his bottom for good measure. "We'll see you tonight."

"Right!" Kazahaya turned and grabbed his jacket. "See you later! Love ya!" He hurried out of the apartment then out the backdoor.

The three men looked at each other. A bit of their sunshine had just left but the joy remained. Kazahaya was truly their light.

"Well get to work Rikuo! I want to test out the showers tonight and see if we really do save water. I wonder which one we should try first, the upstairs shower or the downstairs?" Saiga grinned.

"Sounds like fun, let's get started. We've still got a little while before it's time to open the store. Don't worry if we don't get it all done today, Earth Day is not until Wednesday – I think Kazahaya-kun will be lenient on us! Although it might be fun to find out what punishments he could come up with." Kakei eyed them with a sexy leer then shooed them to their assignments grinning the whole time.

* * *

"**I **think you overdid it Kazahaya. Why did you get so many plants?" Hinata asked bemused. They were at the home and garden store. The kids each carried a little basket full of seed packs and gardening tools while she and he were pushing two buggies full of plants and seedlings.

"Saiga gave me some extra money and I couldn't help myself." Kazahaya grinned and shrugged. "The orphanage could use a few plants to brighten things up and so could our place. I was thinking about getting a tree too. What do you think?" As always his eyes were bright with excitement when he was with his best friend.

Hinata laughed. "I want one too but where would we plant them? There's just enough land at the orphanage for the kids' garden, no room for anything else." She sighed wistfully already naming her tree – the one she didn't yet have!

Kazahaya looked down at her. Other than the kids, she was the only other person close to him who was shorter. "Yeah, we should wait. I'll ask Kakei or go online to see if there's going to be a tree planting nearby." He sighed too as he looked at the saplings thinking that all four of them should have trees named after them.

Hinata's smile returned and she looked up at him. "We should get going but we came on the train Kazahaya, what about these?" She waved a hand at the buggies.

"I'll call home, somebody can come get us." Kazahaya told her but looked a little nervous. He'd gotten way more than planned. "Maybe they won't be mad." He looked at her for reassurance.

She looked at him then at the plants. The guys were really tolerant of Kazahaya but she had no idea what'd they'd say when they saw the portable garden he had now. "I'll go back with the kids." Hinata told him with a giggle and hurried off.

"Hinata!" Kazahaya complained and chased after her. The kids started laughing and joined in the chase causing a minor ruckus in the store.

He was standing alone when Rikuo arrived with a borrowed truck. His lover blinked as he saw Kazahaya standing next to two buggies full of plants. "Babe, really?" His tone was incredulous. Kakei had warned him shortly after Kazahaya had left, having seen a vision but still he hadn't believed Kazahaya would buy so much. He'd been wrong.

"Heh, hey honey." Kazahaya said lamely making Rikuo laugh. "We need them! It'll brighten up the orphanage and at home too! Just think how much fresher the air will be with all the plants around! I'll take care of them – I've got the care instructions and I bought a book on plants. And think of all the good stuff we can cook with the fresh herbs! I got one for us too. I -." Kazahaya finally stopped talking when Rikuo placed a finger over his lips.

"Honey? Try it in bed but for now let's get this stuff loaded. We'll go home first then all head back over to the orphanage okay?" Rikuo smiled. _Like I could be upset when you get this excited!!_

Kazahaya sighed in relief. "Okay, thanks Rikuo. And I'll try it – Honey." He smirked. It was something he would try that night.

* * *

**Saiga** had balked at the loads of plants they would have to move and plant. Then he attacked Kazahaya looking for any change he might have left after buying so much. Before he was done patting the teen down, both had huge erections and to pacify Saiga, Kazahaya relieved him of his pain.

"Ah well I feel better!" Saiga said as he moved the last of their plants inside. "Shouldn't we get moving? Don't want to keep the kids waiting." He grinned at them satisfied.

All three crossed their arms somewhat irked. It was because of him that they were running behind schedule and Kazahaya was still hard and unsatisfied.

"Oh forget it! Is there anything we need to do before leaving Kakei? I know I came home unexpectedly." Kakei had already decided to only open the store for a few hours but he'd closed even earlier with Kazahaya coming home. "I'm sorry."

"Sweet boy – it's fine! Business was surprisingly slow anyway. We're actually saving money by closing now." Kakei hugged Kazahaya then cupped the hardness in his pants. "How about I take care of this in the car? Saiga can drive the truck and Rikuo can drive while I thank you for the lovely plants."

"Hey why do I have to go all by myself?!" Saiga groused as he watched Kakei lick Kazahaya's lips. "Maybe I want to watch that action!"

"You've already had your action and it's your fault he's in that condition in the first place!" Rikuo said grabbing the car keys. "Besides you can't control yourself – we'd end up shocking those poor babies with all of us showing up with hard-ons! Go Saiga. We'll pick up the food and be right behind you." Rikuo pushed a grumbling Saiga out to the truck. He laughed as the man gave him the finger then took off.

"You going to be okay?" Kazahaya asked in a high voice.

Rikuo looked back to see Kazahaya locked in Kakei's embrace from behind. The store owner was holding onto the teen's love muscle with both hands while kissing his neck. Walking was hesitant at best. Rikuo had to laugh. "I think I'll be okay Babe but Kakei we'll have to leave you in the car for a while I think."

Kakei bit Kazahaya's earlobe before lifting his face. "I am able to control myself. I've had to learn with Saiga around! You just worry about yourself and don't drive too fast – I intend to enjoy my pre-meal." Kakei's eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

"I'll be a snail." Rikuo promised as he held open the back door of the car for them. As Kazahaya crawled in, his pants were already loose about his hips. _I'm damn glad they shelled out money for the darkest tented windows on the market! Don't want everybody and their grandma to see my Babe's big dick! _Laughing, Rikuo went to get in the driver's seat and began trying to remember his geography of Europe to distract him from the loving sounds in the backseat.

* * *

**Kazahaya** arrived at the orphanage with red lips, tons of color in his face and an embarrassed smile. Kakei was as charming as ever if licking his lips every so often while Rikuo walked a little stiffly but he was smiling too. Saiga pouted.

In short order, the commander was back in action and after lunch was directing Saiga and Rikuo in how to break up the earth and ready it for planting. Of course Rikuo did most of the work using his powers so it wasn't too back breaking for them.

Hinata had already distributed the plants around the orphanage and with help from the kids had watered them and put the seedlings where they could catch the morning sun. As it was growing dark, the group departed promising to return the next morning for planting. Hinata rode with Kazahaya and Rikuo and they dropped her off before heading home.

"How you doing Babe? Been a long day huh?" Rikuo reached for his hand.

"Okay. Kinda but fun. Wanna take a bath together then go to bed? I want to be rested for tomorrow." Kazahaya played with Rikuo's long fingers. "Then there's Clean Up day in the park Monday and the greenhouse Tuesday afternoon with all the exotic plants and finally the concert on Earth Day. It's going to be a fun week, Thursday will seem boring. Oh,Hinata and I want to plant trees too. Do you think there's a tree planting somewhere nearby?" Kazahaya looked over at Rikuo and saw his gentle smile. "What?"

Rikuo shook his head. "Nothing, just happy. It will be a fun week. I don't know about the trees but I'm sure we can find out." Suddenly he hissed in surprise. Kazahaya had just placed his index finger in his wet mouth and sucked. "Babe – I'm trying to drive." It didn't take much and Rikuo could feel his dick angling down his thigh.

"So drive." He licked down the finger, played his tongue in the area between Rikuo's fingers and giggled to feel him jump. Kazahaya put all of Rikuo's middle finger in his mouth and sucked lovingly. "Think you'll be able to give me something bigger to suck when we get home?" He asked seductively then tickled Rikuo's palm with his tongue.

"If I didn't think we'd crash – I'd give you something to suck now!" Rikuo growled and held onto the wheel with all his might. "Come on Babe, give me a break…" Each of his fingers was treated to the same treatment and when Kazahaya was done, Rikuo found his hand beneath Kazahaya's shirt resting warmly against his belly.

"Better?" Kazahaya asked holding the hand in place. Now his body was responding to the large wet hand.

"Yes and no." Rikuo laughed thoroughly sexed. "I think I'm going to do some planting tonight – I can't wait for tomorrow!" His finger tickled Kazahaya's bellybutton.

Delighted sexy laughter filled the car as they drove home but both were surprised when they arrived. Locked in an embrace, they stumbled through the backdoor to feel rough hands separate them.

"Bout time you got home! The bath's all ready – strip! Time to test those shower heads!" Saiga laughed as he pulled off Rikuo's jacket then moved to Kazahaya and pulled down his pants. He moved from boy to boy until they were naked. He stood back to admire their bodies in the bright light of the storeroom. "Ah young boys – gotta love these hard bodies and you got yourselves ready for me!" Saiga was naked himself and moved to stand between the two patiently waiting teens. He cupped their asses and led them to the apartment.

Kazahaya just shook his head; he and Rikuo would get their time together later, now it was all Saiga. "You know we won't see the savings or know the amount of water saved until the next bill don't you?" He thought he should point that out but Saiga's grin told him he'd wasted his breath.

"Yeah? Then we'll do this every day so we'll know for sure! How's that sound?" Saiga looked from one to the other then leaned over to Rikuo for a kiss. "I think I'll take you first – you look ripe!"

"Indeed." Kakei smirked as they entered the bathroom. He looked at the bobbing erection, already wet in its excitement. "You too must have been fooling around on the way home." With a smile, Kakei sat on the edge of the huge tub and opened his arms. "Come to me."

Rikuo wasn't about to refuse. He stepped into Kakei's arms and offered his flesh. His moan echoed off the tile as Kakei took him in his mouth and it wasn't long before Saiga was behind him taking advantage of the cheeks Kakei had spread. Rikuo's body was a mass of overly sensitive nerves as the two men loved him.

Kazahaya was a little jealous but he'd been satisfied several times today and Rikuo deserved his share too. Smiling he moved to the shower, started it and stepped in. When he heard Rikuo's extended groan, he turned and watched as Saiga sank deep and Kakei swallow his lovely penis. In reaction, his own member grew to its full proportions. Kazahaya's mouth dropped open as he imagined being between those men or being one of them to give Rikuo ultimate pleasure. Without thought, his hands ran over his tight nipples, slicked water down over his backside and skimmed over the rod riding his belly. He was panting as he watched and he yearned for them.

Rikuo was gripping Kakei's shoulders. It was hard to maintain his balance and was glad for the hard hands at his hips or he would have surely fallen over. The twin sensations in his erotic zones were fast becoming too much to bear. "Kakei!" He yelled as the man sucked and lost all sense of himself. Colors flashed behind his eyelids as he released himself and at the same time he took Saiga with him. His pleasure was so great, Rikuo just knew he'd died.

Kazahaya gripped himself hard and leaned into the wall as he tried to contain himself. Eyes half open, he watched Rikuo and Saiga slip to the floor unable to fight gravity or pleasure. It was almost as if he felt what they did.

Kakei smiled down at them then as the fog on his glasses cleared for a moment, he saw Kazahaya in the shower. The boy was too ready and Kakei wasn't about to let it go to waste. He removed his glasses and headed for the shower. "Kazahaya…" He sighed before kissing the boy ravenously. "Fuck me!" Suddenly he let go and pushed Kazahaya down until he was sitting beneath the spray. Kakei straddled him then lowered himself slowly.

Kazahaya gripped the slim hips and thrust up as hard as he could the moment Kakei was within reach. His eyes fluttered as he watched Kakei throw back his head at the intimate connection. Knowing he wouldn't be able to last long, Kazahaya grabbed Kakei in one strong hand and began to stroke.

"Ah! Ka-za-ha-yaaaaaa!" Kakei panted out then leaned down to kiss him again. It was almost as if they were fighting they were so aggressive with each other but the tension was high and they could do only what they were doing, forcing each other to experience the most pleasure possible.

Rikuo lifted his weary head to watch then moved closer to Saiga as he crawled up his body so he could watch too. A large hand stroked his back as their lovers seemed to be one with the water slipping and sliding, whirling and swirling, splishing and splashing – creating a whirlpool of love.

They screamed as one tearing down the walls with their intensity. Each looking into the other's eyes before letting go of everything and easing into heaven.

For the longest time only the sound of the shower filled the room. Eventually Rikuo and Saiga picked themselves and went to them. The water was turned off and the sculpture of two loving men appeared before them. Neither moved unwilling to move or to be separated but after a minute of smiling at them, Saiga lifted Kakei up and into his arms. Both light haired men whimpered at the lost of contact but that was quickly resolved as the two dark haired men carried them over to the tub of steaming water and sank into its depths with them in their laps. Having exhausted themselves, they did nothing more than hold each other and relax in the loving embrace of their lovers.

* * *

**Sunday** they devoted to the kids, going over early and began planting. It would be a modest garden but much needed. It would provide fresh food and teach the kids how to take care of growing things and save the orphanage some money they would have spent on having to buy fresh vegetables.

In the afternoon Saiga cooked for them and taught them some simple recipes. Kakei read to the little ones. Rikuo played soccer with the more athletic ones and Kazahaya did a little of everything and ended up napping on the floor with two or three of the kids sleeping on top of him. It was with smiles and happy hearts that they kissed each one good night and promised to see them the next afternoon for the trip to the park.

**"That** was so much fun yesterday! I can't wait to see the garden grow." Kazahaya told them as he refilled shelves.

"It was fun but we have to take good care of the plants to make sure the garden grows well." Kakei warned but couldn't help smiling. It had been a good time.

Kazahaya stopped what he was doing and gazed into space for a minute. "I doubt it will be too much fun today having to clean up after litterbugs but it's necessary. How's anybody supposed to have fun if they're tripping over bottles and junk in the park?" He frowned, angry at the unknown irresponsible people.

"Want me to break'em Babe? If I see somebody littering, I can break their fingers." Rikuo offered as he came up behind Kazahaya and kissed the back of his neck.

Kazahaya laughed and leaned back. "Yes! I would like that but you'd better not." It might just work if people knew their fingers would be broken if they littered but it was way too much to ask let alone do.

"I don't think the park will be too littered after today kid. Not since you set up that group to look after things. The Litter Police, not a bad idea. The regulars who're there often can watch the place and turn in the offenders to the police with the candid evidence! Jerks will stop littering when they find out how much the fine is!" Saiga laughed proud of Kazahaya for coming up with such a sneaky scheme.

Kazahaya flushed in pleasure. With money from his own pocket, he'd bought up lots of disposable cameras and distributed them among the parents, nannies and the Go and Shogi players who were at the park every day. If they saw someone littering, they would take a picture of the crime and turn them into the police and the police had promised to cover the park more frequently to help out. It was just one park but Kazahaya wanted to do what he could to keep it clean for his kids. "Thanks Saiga."

Rikuo squeezed him tight then got back to work as customers entered the store. They'd finished all the upgrades to the store that Kazahaya had asked for and now Kakei was doing some research into solar panels but that was a future project.

The day was just another normal day until a few hours before closing. "Hey we're leaving now. Everything all good?" Saiga asked as he entered the store carrying a bag.

"Yes, we can mange. Go have fun and we'll meet you two at the park." Kakei went to Saiga for a kiss then stepped to the side.

"Catch!" Saiga threw a light jacket at Kazahaya.

"Huh? What's this for?" Kazahaya barely caught it and blinked in surprise when Rikuo took it from him then helped him put it on. "Where am I going? I don't have time! Right after we close the store, we're going to the park! Mwhat?" He asked as Rikuo kissed him.

"We've got our own little project to take care of before going to the park. I promise to have you there on time if we leave now! Now come on kid!" He reached for his wrist and started pulling him out the front door. "Later!"

"Saiga! Where are we going?!" Kazahaya yelled as he was dragged away.

"He'll love it." Rikuo said watching them walk down the street.

"I know you wanted to go, why didn't you?" Kakei asked as he rubbed Rikuo's back.

"Saiga needs this more. It hurt him, even though Kazahaya was in so much pain at the time, he didn't realize it how it hurt Saiga. This will make Kazahaya remember what happened and sharing this with Saiga will heal them both." Rikuo put his arm over Kakei's shoulder.

"Yes, I was surprised when Saiga brought it up. All this time, and he never forgot that moment – two years ago. My Saiga's a big softy. It must be Kazahaya's excitement over Earth Day and trees that made him think of it." The two walked back into the store and over to the counter.

"Yeah. Speaking of trees, did you find somewhere we can plant some? Hinata's called asking about it too. The two of them are worse than the kids." Rikuo laughed.

"Actually yes but it will have to wait until the weekend. We'll have to go out into the country a ways and there's no way to do it during the week with work and all. Maybe we can surprise the two of them?" Kakei was already smiling at the reaction he would get from them.

"Sounds good. Oops, looks like it's back to work for us." Rikuo stood from where he'd been leaning over the counter.

"You can handle it, I'm going for some coffee." Kakei grinned at him, patted him on the butt and left.

* * *

**Saiga** held Kazahaya under his arm on the train. All he would do was smile whenever Kazahaya asked a question and he wouldn't let the boy touch the bag or he would see what they were going to. The few times he tried to grab the bag and use his gift, Saiga would touch him intimately. This would make Kazahaya jump and blush and effectively kept him from getting his hands on the bag.

Giving up, Kazahaya lay against Saiga relaxing. The man was smiling so it must be something Kazahaya would like doing or he was going to totally embarrass the hell out of him. Either way, he didn't have much choice but to go along with him.

When they got off the train, Saiga continued to keep him close and they strolled through a plaza looking in store windows. Saiga bought them a couple of coffees as they walked.

"Look a book store. Remind me to stop there on our way back. We can get the kids some books." Saiga told him.

"You don't have to. Hinata and I took them to the library not too long ago and got each of them a library card." Kazahaya said. It was important they learned not to be too dependent on others.

"That's fine but owning one book isn't going to corrupt them. Just one for each and they can share too." Saiga tickled his earlobe. "So know where we are yet?" He knew Kazahaya hadn't been paying attention and was flattered that the kid had trusted him enough to just let go and enjoy being with him.

Kazahaya looked up at him in question then looked around and gasped. He felt stupid for not realizing it before. They walked a little further before it came into view. _Our tree!_ Kazahaya found himself being led across the street until he stood before the tree that had begun his life with Rikuo, Saiga and Kakei.

"Why are we here Saiga?" He'd been here a few times since that Christmas a couple of years ago when they'd made it a holy tree – a special place for the four of them but he wondered why Saiga had brought him here today. Still holding Saiga's hand, Kazahaya hesitantly held his free hand over the rough bark then touched it.

Saiga watched the emotions fly over Kazahaya's face. He clutched the kid's hand tightly as devastating pain, a complete lack of emotion as if the kid was gone from this world then a gentle softness turning into happiness blossomed on his young face. Kazahaya opened his eyes to look at the holy ribbon still circling the tree and touched it. It came to him then, Kazahaya finally realized what was going on.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and stepped into Saiga's arms to hold him. "I didn't mean it Saiga. I'm sorry!" Kazahaya kissed his neck and held on tight unmindful of the all the people watching.

"S'okay kid. I know." Saiga told him gruffly. That time Kazahaya had stumbled across the tree and reverted to the painful times that had made him run away from home – he'd returned to the store like a zombie and Saiga had been unable to do a thing to help him. Kazahaya had hardly acknowledged his existence. It had hurt. He'd been unable to do anything for him – it made him feel useless. And he'd never forgotten that pain, he'd put it aside but the memory had remained. But he thought that now, was the perfect time to let it go.

"I never want to hurt you! I was lost…lost and couldn't think! Saiga…" Kazahaya cried into Saiga shoulder upset with having caused such pain in the seemingly unflappable Saiga.

"Hey, stop it! I didn't bring you here to make you feel guilty or bad Kazahaya. I wanted…I want to make a memory with you. I want you to know I'm going to always be here for you." Saiga pushed Kazahaya back and framed the teen's face with his large hands. "You didn't know me but still you came home that day. Here where you felt such pain, I want you to remember that I will always try to take your pain away. You can count on me Kazahaya." Saiga said fiercely.

Kazahaya saw only himself in the black shades but he could see Saiga's soul. He took a deep shuddering breath. "I _know_ that Saiga! I know. I look for you to tease me. You make me laugh. You embarrass me so that I think I'll die from it!" Kazahaya managed a shaky laugh. "But you also protect me, protect me with your life and, and you love me. I love you too. I know you're here for me Saiga. Sorry I never told you before now." Kazahaya clenched Saiga's hips to emphasize his apology.

Saiga's mouth dropped open. He hadn't known he needed those words but any remaining pain was wiped away by those words and Kazahaya's earnest expression. "Ah kid, I do love you. Thanks." Saiga dropped his forehead against Kazahaya's and just soaked in the love Kazahaya couldn't help but share with him. After a few minutes and their hearts and tears had calmed down, Saiga kissed Kazahaya's lips gently then smiled.

"That holy ribbon looks a little worse for wear. Let's put up a new one and say a prayer, hmm? I got some incense too." Saiga picked up the bag he'd dropped and held it open for Kazahaya to see inside.

Kazahaya wiped his eyes and smiled up at Saiga. He'd lucked out when he'd fallen here that cold and lonely Christmas. Never would he have thought that his near death experience would bring him the love of three great men. "Yes, yes let's do that. Let's make a memory Saiga." He blinked trying to hold back happy tears.

Saiga grinned at him then cupped his face. "Kazahaya." Just his name, that was all. They got to work replacing the ribbon and burning the incense as they prayed for their family and many years together. Surprisingly they found others praying with them drawn in by their emotions and reverence. Feeling high, the hurried off to buy books then meet the others at the park.

* * *

**To **Kazahaya's surprise, hundreds of people showed up to help clean the park and there were TV and news reporters there covering the event. Hinata had spread the word on what they were doing on the internet and other communities had liked the idea so for the rest of the week and possibly the month, the cleaning of parks would be going on all over Tokyo.

Rikuo found Kazahaya hiding in the storeroom the next day. It seemed he was finding it hard to be a celebrity. "You can't hide in here forever Babe. People want to meet you the 'Young Go Getter'. Come on, it will only last 'til Earth Day is over. A day, maybe up until next week, that's all Kazahaya." He approached him with a smile. Kazahaya was dressed normally in shirt and jeans with the store apron on. His Babe wasn't dressed for fame but it just made him all the more loveable and desirable for the public.

"Kakei can't stop smiling. Business is booming. Come on out for him if nothing else. And just think what seeing you could do for some people – you're inspiring them to help the environment. You're their hero Babe." Rikuo wrapped his arms about Kazahaya's waist and rocked them.

"You are not helping." Kazahaya said sighing. He knew what Rikuo said was true, well maybe not the hero part but people often followed someone doing something good and it appeared that this time that someone was him. "I just wanted to…breathe for a few minutes. Is that wrong?" He laid his head back on Rikuo's shoulder.

"Nope. I let you stay back here for half an hour didn't I?" Rikuo laughed when Kazahaya gasped and looked back at him. "Yep, it's been thirty minutes and that pest is gone. Saiga chased him away. There's just normal people out there now wanting to thank you that's all." One guy about twenty had asked a million and one questions about how he could help Kazahaya out and had looked at him like a tasty new treat. Rikuo had been too busy to rescue him so Kakei had intervened allowing Kazahaya to escape then Saiga had threatened the man's balls with a vice. He left soon after.

"Well that's something. Okay, okay I'm ready to go back then. I can't wait to get out of here though and go exploring at the Yumenoshima Greenhouse. It's supposed to be huge – the kids will have so much fun!" Just thinking about it made Kazahaya's face light up.

"Yes they will."_ Especially you Babe. _Rikuo gave him a sweet kiss before pushing him ahead of him back towards the store. "But first your public awaits." He goosed Kazahaya. "Smile now!"

* * *

**It** was a treat. The large building was filled with plants from all over the world. There were trees of almost every variety, blooming flowers, cacti, stinky plants, carnivorous plants – you name it they had it even a waterfall. Kazahaya, Hinata and the kids oohed and ahhed at everything. They ran about the place laughing and playing games and breathed in the fragrant air. From the gift shop, each got their own tiny plants to grow and they learned tons of information that they talked about the all the rest of the day.

At one point in a part of the garden that was like a rain forest, Kazahaya and Rikuo found a moment alone. It was humid there and a light sheen of sweat appeared on their skin. They'd been chasing a couple of the kids who skipped around Rikuo causing him to trip and Kazahaya had stopped to help him while the little rug rats had run off.

Kazahaya laughed down at Rikuo as he flopped over onto his back. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. It was how he looked when they were having sex. Kazahaya looked around and saw they were alone. Knowing time was precious, he sank to his knees and surprised Rikuo by kissing him heatedly.

"Mmm?" Rikuo questioned but after a second, trapped Kazahaya's head with his hands and leaned up into the intimate kiss. He squirmed as Kazahaya's hand slipped under his shirt and stroked his belly then down into his pants. Rikuo jumped. "Babe! Not here!" He tried to stop that hand but it circled him first.

"I want to make love to you here." Kazahaya whispered kissing Rikuo's face tasting his salty skin. "Here where its warm and full of plants and smells earthy, just like you!" He sucked the pulse in Rikuo's neck as his fingers stroked he the head of the penis he held.

Rikuo's eyes widened as he imagined the two of them rolling about in the wet grass. It would be hot and sweaty loving. He would drape Kazahaya in huge leaves and tickle him with delicate blooms. He wanted it to happen. But not here and now! There was laughter and footsteps headed their way. "Babe!" He whispered harshly and jerked that torturous hand out of his pants.

Kazahaya only laughed as Rikuo pulled them deeper into the lush vegetation so he could hide and calm his body. It had been dangerous and wicked to attack Rikuo in such a public place but he just hadn't been able to help himself. To his surprise, Kazahaya found himself pressed into a tree, his pants around his knees and Rikuo swallowing him. "RIKUO!"

"Turn about Babe!" Rikuo said and licked the head before swallowing him again. His eyes lit with laughter as Kazahaya trembled for him and looked anxiously over his shoulder for the people they'd heard. His lover pushed at him but Rikuo wouldn't let go – not yet. His Kazahaya needed to learn not to play with him.

He wanted to scream. Rikuo was fast driving him over the edge. He found it hard to breathe in the sexy, heavy atmosphere. Just as he fisted his hand in Rikuo's hair so he could thrust forward – Rikuo released him!

It was damned hard to stop but he did. Rikuo grinned as he stood and gently covered Kazahaya's raging hard-on with his pants. "This ought to teach you to sex me up in public and with the kids around too!" He said sternly but the humor and the sex was still on his face. "Catch up when you can Babe." Rikuo cupped him and laughed deeply when Kazahaya whimpered and hunched into his hand. With love and cruelty he backed away and left Kazahaya to burn.

Kakei laughed heartily and looked to Saiga. "I think I know the perfect Earth Day present for our boys and help Kazahaya get some revenge."

Saiga grinned quizzically. Obviously Kakei had just had a vision but he wondered why Kazahaya needed revenge. They happened to surrounded with too many people for him ask so Saiga had to wait.

* * *

**"You** idiots! What if the kids had seen you?!" Saiga yelled as they got home. "Talk about dangerous!" He shook his head. He agreed that to make love in that place would have been…exotic but not with the kids around. Now he was really curious about what Kakei had come up with. He'd been smiling all day.

Kazahaya crossed his arms and pouted. "I couldn't help it. I was feeling sexy. BUT RIKUO TOOK IT FURTHER THAN I DID! GET HIM! PUNISH HIM!" He stomped his foot and pointed at Rikuo who looked only slightly shamed.

"I should make both of you skip the concert tomorrow." Kakei told them and got the expected response. Both started complaining then apologizing then promising to be good. Typical. "You'll both work the morning shift alone. Saiga and I will take the morning off and go out for breakfast." He stared at them in his no nonsense way. "And I think you both deserve a spanking. Drop'em and bend over." Kakei smirked now.

Saiga rubbed his hands together. He still wasn't sure what his lover was up to but this part of the plan he was going to enjoy. "That's right! Act like kids – get punished like kids!"

"This is your fault." Rikuo muttered as he pushed his pants and underwear down then turned and braced his hands on the coffee table.

"Nuh-uh. What you did was much worse! I didn't take it that far – unlike _you!"_ Kazahaya was so angry he stumbled as he turned bumping into Rikuo then jerked away to also brace himself. Once in the position he got really nervous. "Is this going to hurt?" He asked softly too afraid to look back.

"Only for a little while." Kakei said as he walked up to the boys. They had such great asses. He stroked them both for endless minutes calming them and enjoying himself and apparently the boys enjoyed it too. Silently he looked back at Saiga and mouthed 'Five hits each – hard.'

Evilly Saiga grinned and nodded and moved up as Kakei stepped back. His heavy hand smacked hard against Rikuo's ass. "ONE!"

* * *

**They **didn't say much as they worked the store alone the next morning. Their butts had been sore and red for a few hours last night and while they slept in the same bed, they did not make love. Although Kakei and Saiga had taken advantage of their situation, while they had thrust into the boys and received the ultimate pleasure – they hadn't allowed the boys to cum at all. It had been an…uncomfortable night at best.

It wasn't until they were closing for lunch that Rikuo sighed. "You still mad at me?"

"No. You mad at me?" Kazahaya asked quietly as he turned the lock. When he turned around Rikuo was there and pulling him close.

"No. Sorry Babe. You're just irresistible to me and I do like to tease you." He inhaled Kazahaya's scent and held him tighter.

Kazahaya stood on tiptoe and hid his face in Rikuo's neck. "Same for me." He admitted with a small laugh.

Rikuo chuckled and pushed Kazahaya's face back with his chin. "Kiss me."

That's how Saiga found them, kissing. "Looks like you guys made up. Come on and eat, we brought lunch." He said from the doorway to the storeroom.

Kakei smiled as they entered his office arms about each other then nodded. "First show me those buns. Gotta make sure they're okay after your punishment." He giggled as they rolled their eyes and sighed heavily.

"Hmm, what do you think Saiga? They look okay to you?" They sat on the couch with the boys yet again displayed before them. He stroked one then the other.

"I don't know. Something's missing. Oh wait – got it!" He reached for and began stroking that flesh they had ignored the night before. Saiga laughed as they both spread their legs as far as they could and pushed back.

"Oh those, yes we did miss those last night. Turn around Rikuo and let me take care of that for you." Hands on the boy's hips he turned him about. "See good boys get rewarded." He teased before licking the proffered member.

Saiga stood and wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's waist then pushed the boy down onto the couch and got between his legs. "I admit I enjoyed spanking you. I may do it again but for now, this is what I'm craving." He fisted the swelling flesh before going down on it.

Lunch was a relaxing affair and to the teens' surprise, they didn't reopen the store but went over to the orphanage to tend the garden and play with the kids before leaving to go to the concert. It was expected to be jam-packed and lasting late into the night so the kids couldn't go. Several Indie bands were playing plus Husking Bee, Hyde and Arashi. The show was completely free to celebrate Earth Day. All they asked for were donations to help keep Tokyo clean and beautiful.

It was about two in the morning before they were heading home. In a show of good faith, the well-entertained fans had picked up each bit of trash so the concert area was as clean as when they'd arrived. They'd stopped for sodas and Kakei had a huge smile on his face when he handed them their drinks. Of course still excited by the great music and fantastic artists, the boys didn't notice.

When Kazahaya woke he was sweating and the bed felt funny. "Rikuo…did you spill something in the bed?" He asked sleepily the thought the apartment smelled funny too. Opening his eyes, Kazahaya blinked several times in wonder.

Lush plants and grasses surrounded them. Trees heavy with water hung over them and the scent of warm earth filled his nose. Luminaries were set about them giving the plants a moonlit glow. _We're back at the Yumenoshima Greenhouse! _Looking down, Kazahaya saw he was completely naked. He snapped his head around looking for Rikuo and gasped then giggled.

Rikuo's hands were tied together and bound to a tree. His feet were spread wide and tied to stakes. There was a damp note on his belly. Kazahaya crawled over to read the note.

_ Dear Kazahaya-kun,_

_ You guys have the rest of the night to make love in the place that tempted you both. Happy Earth Day! We've tied him up so you can pay Rikuo back for teasing you so – try not to drive him insane.^^ _

_Please be dressed and at the back exit by eight in the morning or you'll get caught and become a celebrity all over again as the Buck-naked Bandit! Love you guys and have fun._

_ Kakei and Saiga_

"You guys!" Kazahaya laughed and noticed Rikuo was waking up. "Hey lover!" He drew his fingers down Rikuo's stomach delighted to see it jump.

"What the hell is going on? Where are we? WHY AM I TIED UP?!" Rikuo yelled but even as he asked his questions, he knew where they were.

All Kazahaya did was hold the note over him so he could read it. At the same time Kazahaya was circling two very hard nipples.

"Umm, okay but we'll have more fun if I'm untied." Rikuo suggested softly. He still remembered the last time he was tied up and left to Kazahaya's mercy – he'd had none. It was some of the best sex he'd ever had but he'd also thought he'd die from cumming so hard.

Kazahaya just smiled and leaned down to suck one of those hard pebbles. "I'll untie you…in a little while. Now if I remember correctly, you took me to the edge and left me hanging. How much can you take before you scream for me Rikuo?" He spoke as he kissed his way down Rikuo's shivering stomach.

"You said you weren't…mad!" Rikuo panted and tried to pull his legs closed but Saiga had made sure he couldn't get free.

Kazahaya lifted his head and smiled lovingly at Rikuo. He lay on one thigh holding Rikuo's throbbing erection. "I'm not, in fact I'm enjoying myself and soon you will be too. Happy Earth Day Rikuo or should I say...Honey? I love you." Happily his pink tongue teased the wet head of Rikuo's penis then slid down to the base and tickled the heavy sack he found there.

_Earth? Earth?! He's going to take me to Hell long before he lets me go to Heaven! _Rikuo hissed in pain and pleasure. A thought crossed his mind and he screamed for Kazahaya. Screamed that he loved him and to please fuck him.

Kazahaya laughed when his mouth wasn't busy. _Earth Day. Yep, A new favorite holiday. Oh Rikuo – give me all you've got!_

From the shadows, Saiga and Kakei watched. It was tempting to go join them but the garden was huge with lots of soft warm places to make love. They left soon after Rikuo shot his load creating a different kind of rain. Naked, the grown men ran like children through to garden celebrating Mother Earth.

* * *

_**Our planet is lovely and green; it's illegal to spoil it for ourselves and our future generations. Do your best to keep our planet green and if you get the chance celebrate it as Kazahaya and Rikuo did with love!**_

_**Xxxxooo 'til next time, Marchgirl**_


	23. Chapter 23

_** What's up? :) I'm back again and hopeful. I read that Clamp might actually start working on Legal Drug again in the new year! Yay! Won't it be nice to get beyond volume three and see our favorite guys back in action? So keep an eye out and tell me if you find volume four before I do!  
**_

_**This Kisses fic was a welcome break from my other stories so I hope you'll take your time and enjoy it.**_

_**You know the deal kids - Rated M for a reason!**_

_**

* * *

****Spooky Kisses**_

**Halloween morning Rikuo and Kazahaya were up before the sun. **They were in the park making some new additions to the haunted house they'd set up. Up until today the house had been G rated for all ages. G rated as in Casper-like ghosts, kiddy goblins, circus type mirrors, lots of cobwebs and rubber spiders and snakes, black cats, comic witches and Scooby Doo type soundtracks. Now they were switching out the kid stuff for more adult horrors like vampire bats, coffins, bloody bodies and body parts, animatronic hands to grab at unsuspecting feet, gruesome monster statues, axes, scythes and of course the Reaper. The new soundtracks would include howling wolves, screams and evil laughter like in _Thriller__._

It had already been a busy month for the men of Green Drug Store. Of course the decorating of the store and orphanage had been done since the first of the month. Everyone had been in the holiday mood for a change so the days and weeks flew by. The store was a popular place in their neighborhood and the customers knew they could count on Kakei to provide them with all sorts of costumes and lots of candy for the kids.

In addition to the extra holiday business, the four handsome men had wanted to create a haunted house in the park for everyone to enjoy. It was the park Kazahaya had sponsored for Earth Day and still did. A section of the park was sectioned off for the haunted house built for kids and adults alike. It was a huge success and all proceeds went to the orphanage and other causes. So with taking part in the haunted house, running the business and spending time with 'their kids', the guys were running on adrenaline.

Rikuo wandered about the house nodding. It was a first for all of them to do something like this but with their unique experience with the supernatural – this was supremely easy. He chuckled and went to look for Kazahaya. They were practically done and some friends would be by in a few hours to open it up. Day or night, a haunted house on Halloween was a popular attraction. Rikuo was anxious to spend a little alone with his favorite human candy. They didn't have to back at the store until ten and he thought they'd go out for breakfast after a little 'exercise'.

Kazahaya plugged in the skeleton and watched it light up then he waved his hand before the spindly decoration and a haunting laugh erupted from between the bony jaws. He laughed along with it before unplugging it again. "Done!" With a satisfied smiled he put his hands on his hips and looked around. It was now a haunted house fit enough to send a few people running scared from the building. Ordinarily it would frighten him too but it was daylight, and he knew how everything worked plus he'd been inside the real thing so this was nothing in comparison.

"Babe!" Rikuo approached and smiled to see his lover smiling back at him. "Finished?"

"Yep! Just need to put a few things away and we can take off. Grab that box okay?" He picked up another box and headed for the little room where attendants could take a break and where they kept extra items in case of malfunction or something got broken.

"Sure." Rikuo's tone was very happy because that's exactly where he wanted to be. All entrances and exits were locked and though they were in a public park, they were very much alone. He walked into the room and watched Kazahaya put the box down then begin to straighten things up. It was a nice setup really. There was a hot plate, mini fridge, chairs and a heater since it had gotten really chilly when October rolled in.

While Kazahaya fixed things neatly, Rikuo got out the blankets he'd brought with them and laid them out in the center of the room then turned on a small radio followed by the heater. Next he started to strip.

Kazahaya had been busy thinking about all the things they had to do before that night's party so it took him a few minutes to register the warmer air and the music. "Huh? Rikuo, why'd you turn that on? We were just about to leav-…" He closed a box then turned to see Rikuo shucking his underwear. "Rikuo!" Kazahaya looked around as if there were other people there to see them. Logically he knew there wasn't but they were in a public place! A park! With kids! And old people! "Rikuo – put your clothes back on!" He said in a loud whisper then winced and rushed forward dropping to his knees to pick up Rikuo's briefs and trying to put them back on.

A sexy chuckle left Rikuo's lips. He'd intended to do Kazahaya first but since he was already down there. It was instantaneous – his semi-hardness firmed before Kazahaya's wide eyes. "All you're doing Babe is making it harder. Might as well take it in your mouth Kazahaya, you know you want to." Rikuo whispered not so no one could hear but because the moment seemed so intimate.

Kazahaya growled in frustration and quickly bent over to wrestle with the underwear. Rikuo wasn't lifting his big feet no matter what he did. There was no way to get his underwear back on or his clothes for that matter if Rikuo didn't help and he most definitely wasn't helping. He sat up on his knees and there before him was a waiting, heavily aroused ramrod. His mouth began to water as he looked at it then turned his gaze up to Rikuo. Already his eyes were heavy-lidded and his mouth was just open in anticipation.

As always Rikuo's lust infected him and his pants began to feel a little tight. "But we're outside!" He protested weakly.

"Nuh-uh. Double plywood, inches of insulation, layers of decorations and its early still Babe, no one about. It's just you and me." Rikuo leaned down and raised Kazahaya's arms then squatted to lift the heavy sweater and T-shirt he wore. "Come on Babe, we've got time and **I want you. I want you here and now."** Rikuo cupped his hands around Kazahaya's jaw and lifted his chin. He lowered his mouth and brushed lightly against his lover's lips and when Kazahaya opened his mouth, he slipped his tongue inside. He swept it over the roof, curled it with Kazahaya's then tried to taste his throat. He always wanted Kazahaya and now was no exception. When two hands settle on his hips, Rikuo groaned.

He strained up into the kiss wanting Rikuo to swallow him whole or the other way around. Kazahaya took his hips firmly, squeezing them then reaching around to grab the tight muscles of Rikuo's ass. It was hard but soft; it trembled at his touch and pushed into his hands. Gripping each cheek, he pulled them open exposing that intimate place to the air and felt Rikuo shudder. He was lost. Kazahaya was lost in lust and in love for this man.

Feeling himself held open only increased his desire and Rikuo pushed Kazahaya down on his back. Finally they broke the kiss so they could breathe but Rikuo didn't go far. "Kazahaya…you do tempt me." He kissed his eyes, the strong jaw, nibbled on an earlobe then buried his face in Kazahaya's neck where he knew it would send tingles down his lover's spine. "You tempt me so much that I could make love with you _anywhere and damn who was watching!" _ Rikuo bit his shoulder then licked the bite.

Kazahaya moaned and lifted his chest wanting more contact with Rikuo's body. His pants felt like a wall between them and though he hated to remove his hands from Rikuo's warm back, he just had to rid himself of his clothes. "Naked…must be naked with you!" Up on one elbow, Kazahaya kissed Rikuo's collarbone then resting his chin on his shoulder moved his hands to his zipper.

Rikuo chuckled and held Kazahaya up until he heard the rasp of the zipper then once again pushed Kazahaya down. "I'll do it." He was already between those long runner's legs so he didn't have to move far. "Babe, you're about the bust the seams!" It pleased him to no end that Kazahaya became this aroused for him.

"Just take it out…I need you Rikuo." Kazahaya admitted with no shame. He lifted his hips offering all to his lover. Kazahaya gasped as Rikuo inched his pants carefully down and over his erection. He reached out for his lover when Rikuo moved to remove his shoes and fling his pants away. Kazahaya had already laid back and lifted his hips to push down his briefs when Rikuo grabbed his wrists. "What?"

Rikuo looked him over. Hair wild, eyes a little desperate, lips wet, body hard and ready. "I said I'd do it. Put your hands back over your head Babe. Please." He softly asked of Kazahaya.

Kazahaya took a deep breath as Rikuo kissed each palm then let his hands go. He raised his arms up then let them drop back onto the soft blanket. His nipples tightened and his stomach jumped and that was all just from the touch of Rikuo's eyes. He been tied up and left to Rikuo's mercy many times but suddenly this act made him feel more vulnerable because he'd done it willingly at Rikuo's request.

Rikuo inhaled deeply at seeing Kazahaya laid out before him. Lean muscles flexed and showed themselves tantalizingly. Hard nubs begged for his touch and he leaned forward to lick at them until they grew another inch. He ran his hands down Kazahaya's rib cage seeing the ribs beneath that protected the heart that beat rapidly for him. Rikuo dipped his tongue into the cute belly button and smiled when Kazahaya's hips bucked. Finally he hooked his fingers into the Halloween orange briefs his lover wore. It made him laugh softly at the grinning jack-o-lantern on the front.

Kazahaya moaned. He repeatedly offered his hips up urging Rikuo to hurry. He didn't. As his briefs were slowly being pulled down, Rikuo kissed each hip bone tenderly. Kazahaya knew his erection was right there, ready to pop out but somehow Rikuo hadn't released it yet. "Please…damn it Rikuo…honey please…" He begged.

Rikuo froze. Normally Kazahaya didn't call him pet names. Only occasionally did the tender endearments flow from his lips. Kazahaya had told him that he liked saying his name but when the endearments came out, he was feeling especially loved. Knowing that, he could deny Kazahaya no longer. He reached in and wrapped his hand around the warm flesh. It was hot and oh so hard. "I got you Babe." One handedly he removed the briefs. "I got you. You're leaking; let me take care of that for you." His hand slid up and down feeling the veins beneath the skin. Rikuo circled the tip with his thumb painting it with Kazahaya's pre-cum.

"…Don't make me wait honey, let's do it together." Kazahaya lifted one hand asking to be let in on the loving. He knew Rikuo was as in as much need as he was.

Rikuo lowered his head and licked the shiny head of Kazahaya's penis. He pushed Kazahaya's legs open wider as he took in more of the trembling flesh.

Kazahaya's body jerked violently and he gasped unable to take in a breath as Rikuo sucked on him. He lifted his legs to rub them against his lover. Unexpectedly Rikuo let him go. "Don't -!" But Kazahaya felt his arms being grabbed and suddenly he was in Rikuo's arms. He held tightly to his lover and kissed him deeply. They stroked everywhere for several precious moments.

"I couldn't resist tasting you Babe." Rikuo whispered in his ear. This time it was him who held Kazahaya open and gently slipped the tip of one finger in his lover. Kazahaya moaned and tightened his sphincter. "But I like the idea you had. Let's taste each other. I want you on top!" Rikuo pumped his finger and in response, Kazahaya bit his nipple forcing a groan from him.

"Yes, yes!" Kazahaya pushed back forcing that finger deeper. He closed his eyes in pleasure then let go of Rikuo with great hesitation.

Rikuo understood the hesitation but knew more pleasure was coming. He pulled out his finger. Quickly he got on his back and held out his arms. Smiling he watched Kazahaya straddle him. He grasped the lean thighs and stroked them as Kazahaya got in position over him. Immediately above him hung that length of flesh that was just in his mouth. Rikuo teased Kazahaya by tickling his inner thighs just to see his hips move and that dick jump.

Kazahaya moaned and grasped Rikuo's thighs forcing them open. Leaning down he sucked on the inner thigh hard enough to mark the flesh and held Rikuo still as he jumped from the stimulation. He gave the other thigh the same treatment until Rikuo pulled on his hips. Smiling Kazahaya finally lifted his head to the beautiful example of an aroused male. From the hairs curled around that staff, Kazahaya let his tongue sweep all the way to the tip. He did that several times on each side before letting his tongue dip into the opening. When Rikuo groaned, Kazahaya swallowed him.

His fingers clenched into Kazahaya's marvelous ass. He savored the sensation for a moment before bringing that near-to-bursting male hardness to his mouth. Squeezing in time with his sucking, Rikuo set about to bring his man pleasure.

Music played in the background locking out outside sounds and wrapping them in an intimate atmosphere. They heard each other's moans and the wet sounds of their sucking. It only intensified the need to please each other.

Kazahaya reached down and cupped Rikuo's scrotum. He squeezed and played his fingers about teasingly and Rikuo responded by forcing more of himself down his throat.

Rikuo slipped that same finger back into Kazahaya's backside. Temporarily he let Kazahaya slide of his mouth but stroked him with his strong hand while his lips and tongue caressed Kazahaya's full balls. When Kazahaya's whole body shivered and a high keening sound left his busy throat, Rikuo knew his lover was close. "Babe!"

Kazahaya tightened one hand around the base as Rikuo once again engulfed him. His other hand moved from balls to Rikuo's ass, finding his prostate easily. Two fingers entered his lover and from Rikuo's grunt, knew he was on the edge.

It became a race to see who would cum first. They sucked, they pushed and they enjoyed it. Pleasure ruled them and with great effort they focused on the other instead of what their bodies were feeling. Kazahaya let go first but Rikuo was right behind him. Their bodies shook and trembled like they were sick but it was a climax only one who was being loved could give and receive. Throats worked, lips tightened and tongues tasted.

At last Kazahaya lifted his head. Rikuo was still hard and he kissed the tip before sliding forward to rest his head on Rikuo's thigh. He felt himself move over Rikuo's tongue and lips before cool air touched his wet flesh. Rikuo's hands still touched him, softly stroking him, calming his muscles. Mutual satisfaction let them doze for a few minutes.

Rikuo opened his eyes and saw a ghost grinning at him and it made him smile. _This time the ghosts just watched and didn't join the fun!_ He shook his head remembering the previous Halloween. Lowering his eyes he saw one of the cutest asses ever! And he wanted it. Once was never enough for him. He could feel Kazahaya's breath drying his wet dick and it got his juices flowing again. With a glance at his watch, Rikuo saw they had almost three more hours before they were expected back and two hours before anyone showed up here. _Plenty of time for another round of lovemaking! Oh Babe, I can never get enough of you!_

Kazahaya was happy. They always loved well and this was no exception and there was the thrill factor of doing it in public so to speak. He kissed the hard thigh and rubbed his face against it. He was about to suggest they get dressed and get out before someone showed up when a wet finger entered him yet again. "Rikuo?" He questioned and looked back over his shoulder.

Rikuo grinned at him. He was already moving, scooting backward underneath Kazahaya. "I hope you didn't think I was done because I'm not!" They were so good together that Kazahaya moved with him without thought.

"But Rikuo…we shouldn't!" It was a token protest and Kazahaya knew it even as he said it. That finger had stayed with him as they'd moved and he felt the desire come upon him, just as intense as before.

"Butt? This butt? Yeah I should." Rikuo was on his knees behind Kazahaya. His lover was on hands and knees. He bent forward to kiss those clenching cheeks.

Kazahaya breathed shallowly as Rikuo aroused him. He lowered his upper body until he was resting on his elbows. "Ah!" _His tongue! God his tongue!_

Rikuo gave him everything – lips, tongue, fingers and hands. He enjoyed Kazahaya fully but his erection was begging to join the fun. "Here I come Babe!" He lifted himself and inched forward on his knees.

Kazahaya widened his stance and planted his knees in the blanket readying himself for that forceful thrust. Rikuo rubbed against him, teased his entranced then gripped his hips. "RIKUO!" He closed his eyes tightly.

"Kazahaya." Rikuo whispered once inside. He stroked his hands down the slope of Kazahaya's back. Over his back, over his ass and over his trembling hardness. "Hey Babe, let's make it a Halloween to remember!" Smiling he began thrusting.

_It already is! _He couldn't get the words out but surely Rikuo knew for he sounded out his pleasure with each thrust. _Better than any candy!_ When it was time, Kazahaya reached out behind him and Rikuo took his hand. Fingers locked, they celebrated Halloween.

* * *

**With much laughter they finally dressed and **cleaned up any evidence of their love making. They breakfasted at Denny's and both polished off two huge plates of food. They walked home full of good food and happy to be together. Rikuo teased Kazahaya whenever he got the chance. He hadn't allowed Kazahaya to put his briefs back on. He'd tucked them deep in his pocket and when the opportunity arose, one large had would find its way down the back of Kazahaya's pants which was surprisingly often.

Kakei and Saiga shared a knowing smile when the boys came home. It wasn't because Kakei had gotten a vision of what the boys had been up to but because they knew what the teens looked liked when they'd been wholly satisfied. And of course they wanted to smile like that too so Kakei made a few preparations before Rikuo and Kazahaya stepped in the door.

"Everything all set?" Kakei asked helping Kazahaya off with his jacket.

"Yep! We walked back by and they already had a line of people. We could hear some people screaming." Kazahaya saw they didn't have any customers in the store and took the opportunity to kiss Kakei on the mouth. Most everyone knew about them but still they didn't publicly show their affection.

Kakei blinked in surprise then caught the boy's chin and took a deeper kiss. "Did you do some screaming too Kazahaya-kun?" He laughed at the teen's blush then went to hang up the coats.

Saiga sat behind the counter and scooted out of the way when Rikuo moved to join him. The boy kept a stash of chocolate back there and sure enough he went directly to the candy and put two pieces in his mouth. Though his eyes were covered, not much was hidden from his eyesight. Quick as a snake, Saiga was dipping his fingers into Rikuo's plump pocket. "What's this?" Though Rikuo was almost the same size as Saiga, the boy still couldn't meet Saiga's skill and the tussle didn't last long. Saiga spun away from Rikuo and held up his prize. "What?" He laughed with his belly. "Damn – pumpkin briefs! You'd never wear these!" Saiga looked over his shoulder at Rikuo who was frowning but looked embarrassed. "These are the kid's! So that means you've got a bare ass!" Saiga wore a delighted smile as he held up the brightly colored underwear as he looked over at Kazahaya.

Kazahaya had been tying his apron but now looked out the store windows to make sure no one was watching Saiga swing his underwear around his finger. He nearly jumped a foot as two slim hands went under his sweater and into his waistband. "Kakei!" He hadn't heard him behind him. Kakei was very sneaky. _**"Kakei!!"**_ The man had unzipped his pants and was trying to pull them down. "Hey! No! The store's open!" He fought with Kakei for control of his pants.

Saiga draped an arm around Rikuo's neck. "What naughty reason did you keep the kid's undies? You should have known we'd find out. Maybe you should take off yours too." His other hand made its way in to Rikuo's pants. "Damn, I was hoping you already had but…" Roughly Saiga pushed Rikuo forward against the counter then gripping the waistband of his briefs, pulled them up tight between his cheeks.

"Saiga quit it!" Rikuo tried to push himself up but in the process felt his briefs disappear. Seconds later his ass was on display for Saiga. Years of practice stripping Kakei, ensured Saiga's quick success.

Kazahaya wasn't faring much better. Kakei knocked him off balance and while trying to stay upright, lost his pants. Immediately he bent over to pick them up doing exactly what Kakei wanted.

"Got mine!" He yelled to Saiga.

"Me too!" Saiga chortled.

Saiga made sure he was between Rikuo and the windows so as not to cause a scandal but he patted each cheek lightly. "Damn these things make a great thong!" He said speaking of Rikuo's underwear. "Did you two have fun this morning?" Saiga cupped Rikuo between the legs.

"Yes, tell us Kazahaya-kun." Kakei said softly. He was keeping the boy's legs spread wide with his own feet. One hand circled over the teen's ass as the other gripped his penis. He didn't worry about being seen. Though they were in the middle of the store, they were behind several shelves. Kakei knew he could easily slip into Kazahaya with none the wiser.

Saiga was grinning like a little devil as he stroked Rikuo. There wasn't any resistance at all now. Life was so fun with the boys around. He was about to move aside the thin barrier when something caught his eye. "Dammit." He whispered and reluctantly withdrew hand. "Customer!" Squatting he took a bite of the tight ass. "Leave that underwear where it is – I'll be back!" He took another bite then helped Rikuo pull his pants up.

"Eeek! Kakei! People are coming!" Kazahaya squealed and again tried to pull up his pants but Kakei wasn't letting him.

Kakei just tightened his hold and peered over the shelves to see who was coming. When he saw who it was, a huge smile lit his face. "Oh him, he'll pick up his prescription, buy some candy for the kids and be on his way in five minutes. No reason for us to stop Kazahaya-kun." Kakei said cheerfully as his hands never stopped moving.

"What?! You've got to be kidding!" Kazahaya's voice was a high squeak and he tried again to get away as the bell over the door signaled the customer. He froze for a second then struggled forcefully with Kakei.

"I'd stop that if I were you." Kakei said quietly in Kazahaya's ear. He used the tone that brooked no argument and which often scared the boy into obedience. Kakei reached into his pocket and pulled out two foil packets. "Put these on us Kazahaya-kun so we don't make a mess." When the boy hesitated Kakei bit his earlobe – hard. "Deny me – us and you'll regret it later." Kakei promised then smiled when Kazahaya snatched the condoms from his hand. Of course he wouldn't have done anything since of course he knew Kazahaya would give in!

"Morning!" Saiga greeted the old man. After hearing what Kakei had said, he'd immediately pulled Rikuo's pants back down to the floor. The counter was tall enough to shield them. He gently tapped the bottom of Rikuo's cheeks.

He tried to play it off, like he wasn't half naked before one of their regulars but Rikuo could feel warmth on his face. Rikuo leaned heavily into the counter. He nodded to the man and wondered how Kazahaya was doing.

True to form the customer asked for his prescription then went to browse for Halloween candy. Three shelves over and back to the left, Kazahaya trembled. A huge erection stood out straight from his body. He bent over slightly so his head wouldn't be seen and felt kisses trace over his ass. Kazahaya bit his lip.

Saiga spent a few moments retrieving the prescription then moved to stand beside Rikuo. He leaned over the counter and chatted with the customer as Rikuo rang up the purchase and trembled. Saiga had slipped a free hand back between the teen's legs. He tickled the inner thighs and let two fingers run over brief-covered hardness.

Kazahaya's mouth opened ready to let out a moan but Kakei covered it with his hand as he penetrated the boy. _There's a customer in the store and he's fucking me!_ The sheer naughtiness of the situation just got him more excited.

Rikuo suddenly coughed and covered his mouth. "Excuse me!" He blinked rapidly and had to fight to keep himself from going up on his toes. Two large fingers had just greeted him intimately.

The customer stepped back not wanting to catch any germs if Rikuo was sick. He wished them a Happy Halloween and left the store. Rikuo felt himself pulled backwards and his briefs joined his pants. Suddenly Saiga was sitting down in the chair and was maneuvering the pants bound Rikuo to his lap. Somehow Saiga's hard dick had emerged already covered by a condom (supplied by Kakei) and wanted to find a new place to hide. He smiled as Rikuo groaned loudly.

Everyone was conscious of where they were, what they were doing and just what could happen at any moment and so it was hard and fast fucking. There was no tenderness, no savoring of the contact but how fast each of them could reach that point where they couldn't see, barely hear and only feel. Kazahaya got there first of course and took Kakei with him. The two slid down into the floor exhausted. Another few minutes went by and they listened to the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh knowing that their lovers were racing to catch up to them.

Rikuo's thighs shook badly as he raised and lifted himself. Because of his trapped legs, he didn't have the leverage he needed and Saiga had to help him but they were getting there. When Saiga's large hand rolled a condom and began pumping him, Rikuo found the strength rise and drop as quick as he could. They were going explode together.

Kakei patted Kazahaya's ass lightly. "Let's get dresses sweetie, we've probably pushed our luck. We'll have customers pouring in here soon." He got to his feet just as the two large men achieved heaven. Kakei smiled and helped Kazahaya to rise and the two left the store to clean up.

Rikuo's head dropped back onto Saiga's shoulder air puffing from his lungs. "You're a perverted bastard, you know that?" He hummed as Saiga stroked his softening penis.

Saiga laughed and bit his neck. "Man's got to be good at something. Mine's is fucking your ass Rikuo!" Minutes passed and neither found the strength to move.

"You two better get up. I see a bunch of neighborhood kids heading this way!" Kakei said before he'd even entered the store. He and Kazahaya had laughingly washed each other and freshened up as best they could in the past ten minutes. Kazahaya still wasn't wearing any underwear but he was presentable.

Rikuo popped up like he'd been sitting on a spring and stumbled forward just catching himself on the counter, ass out for all the world to see. "Shit!"

Saiga laughingly helped him out. With his own dick sticking out the front of his pants, Saiga quickly pulled up the teen's pants, not well but he was covered. Next, he wrapped his arms around Rikuo's waist and walked the boy in front of him to the back so they too could clean up.

* * *

**The following hours were tame in comparison to the morning** **but still fun**. While washing up, Saiga cut off Rikuo's briefs to be sure he too would be naked under his pants and so both boys, whenever the opportunity arose, were teased and aroused unmercifully. Business was really good since they'd had it posted all week that they would be closing early that Saturday. At three they locked the doors, grabbed a quick meal then hurried over to the orphanage to help the kids dress up then take them out trick-or-treating. Hinata and some of their other friends were manning the haunted house so that after getting the kids home and checking out their candy, the guys had the rest of the night free. PARTY TIME!

Kazahaya and Kakei loved to dress up for the annual Halloween party, their mates – not so much. So the two of them had got together and debated over what they should wear leaving Saiga and Rikuo to come up with something on their own. Very quickly, Rikuo thought of something he and Saiga could be – Men in Black. All they needed was a pair of black suits and shades which of course Saiga had. Rikuo did have some fun with the costumes as he went looking for toy guns they could carry to kill any stray aliens.

Kakei and Kazahaya took a little more time and when they finally figured out what they wanted to wear – they kept it a secret. They wanted to surprise everyone. Saiga and Rikuo had to dress upstairs just to ensure they wouldn't peek.

Saiga was tempted beyond all belief to 'see' what they were wearing when they appeared in some over large sweatsuits and scarves around their necks but Kakei had threatened to deny him sex for a month if he looked so he'd walked out first and told Kakei to sit in the backseat of the car so he could resist temptation. Saiga liked sex – a lot and if he spoiled the surprise, he was sure that Kakei would make that threat a reality and keep him from the boys as well so he was going to be as good as gold!

Rikuo on the other hand kept looking in the backseat and would every few minutes take a guess. Neither wore any make-up or hats or masks. He knew for fact they wouldn't go as themselves but everything he thought of, the two just vetoed it with huge smiles. All either of them would say was they would like it. It irked Rikuo but it excited him too. Some of their more erotic moments had happened during parties – with or without costumes!

They went to their favorite hotel where all their parties were held. Kakei sent Saiga and Rikuo in first and told them to prepare the crowd. Saiga didn't have to do much for when he and Rikuo showed up without Kazahaya and Kakei, everyone questioned them. He just shrugged and said Kakei was coming shortly and to be prepared. He and Rikuo were also booed for their lack of creativity this year so Rikuo took pleasure in killing them all with his five foot ray gun.

"Do you think we'll win an award this time?" Kazahaya asked as he pulled off his sweatshirt. They were in a small supply closet that Kakei somehow had a key for.

"We may not win best costume or most original but we should win something. I mean really – they won't be able to take their eyes off of us!" Kakei laughed as he stepped out of the sweatpants and watched Kazahaya do the same. "I may have you wear that in the store Kazahaya-kun. I'd have to beat them away with a stick!" His eyes glowed as he looked Kazahaya from head to toe.

"No way! You do it Kakei." Kazahaya returned the look and smiled. "Of course, Saiga wouldn't be able to stand it and he'd probably rape you right then and there if he doesn't do it on the dance floor!" The two of them laughed feeling extremely macho and sexy.

They checked each other over and made some adjustments then hand-in-hand made their way to the ballroom. Kakei poked his head around the door and was spotted immediately by Saiga who signaled the DJ. Earlier, Kazahaya had given Rikuo an unmarked CD to be played for their entrance. Kakei winked at the crowd who began to gather and wait with anticipation. Rikuo and Saiga moved to stand in front. They would be the first to see their lovers.

Super Shooter by Rip Slyme sounded out over the surround sound speakers. Some people immediately recognized the song while others began trying to guess what this particular song meant. Those who knew only smiled and laughed. Others clapped and inched forward to see better for if they knew anything about Kakei – the costumes would be as authentic as possible.

Kakei entered first walking like he was on a mission then smiled at everyone. "Do you like?" The room exploded in cheers and laughter then they turned their attention to Kazahaya who ran in the room and took a shooting stance. Yep, the happy sounds only escalated.

Gantz suits are made of some super tight material and are supposed to bestow great strength on the wearer. On Kazahaya and Kakei they granted the power of super sexiness. Both men were in superb shape, lean but still muscular and everything – everything was well displayed and emphasized.

Rikuo and Saiga looked at each other and saw matching expressions of surprise and delight. Neither would have guessed these outfits. They'd watched Gantz with Kazahaya of course so knew they knew the anime. Their guys weren't any character in particular but that didn't matter because they looked so damn good. Amidst camera flashes they closed in on the Gantz team.

"You got us!" Saiga said shaking his head and reaching out to touch Kakei's chest. It was smooth to the touch but the material wasn't thin despite its close fit. "Damn I wanna strip you naked right now!" When a hand reached out and rubbed Kakei's arm, Saiga turned to the person. "That's a bad idea." He said softly and the hand was withdrawn but there was much laughter too because many others were dying to touch the suit and the body in it.

Rikuo had put an arm around Kazahaya's waist and was stroking the black hip. "Babe…damn!" Was all he could say and was dying to run his hands over Kazahaya.

"Hey you guys, do like the girls in the manga! Strip off parts of the suit and let us take some pictures!" One guy called out and many liked this idea. "Pants first!"

Saiga growled and Rikuo tried to hide Kazahaya behind him but the men of Gantz only stepped away from their protectors.

"Oh we don't mind posing but it will be with our suits on! I don't want my lover locked up for murder and I think Kazahaya would rather have Rikuo at home too – not somebody's jailbait!" The two even had the smaller handguns that they used in Gantz. Standing back to back they pointed and shot into the crowd. PICTURE TIME!

There some normal action-like poses with the guys fighting and shooting. Of course some poses were somewhat sexual. Kazahaya blushed through most of these which only made him sexier. Kazahaya in the starting position for running. Kakei with his hands clasped behind his head, legs wide. Kazahaya standing holding his gun next to the bulge in his suit. Kakei sitting down with his back against the wall, knees up revealing the mass at the apex of his thighs. Both men bending over and looking back over their shoulders. This was all they'd had planned but Kakei was feeling daring and grabbed a chair, sat down and had Kazahaya straddle him placing the crave-able right there before his lips. Winking at the sexually frustrated Saiga, Kakei placed his lips on the teen's straining penis while holding Kazahaya's ass. Though embarrassed Kazahaya also did something unexpected and got Kakei out of the chair and bent him over it. He stood intimately behind Kakei and his hips did a little wiggle and the catcalls urged him to keep going.

Saiga broke it up there and if he hadn't Rikuo would have. There was just so much they could take. There were some protests but they gave up quickly because this was a party and they did come to have fun. The dancing, talking and eating resumed.

"You are so going to get it when we get home." Saiga said as he held onto Kakei's butt as they got some food. "I can't believe you just did that – without me!" He squeezed hard.

Kakei smiled and shrugged. "Your fault, you're the one who didn't want to dress up with us. It took us the better part of an hour to get these things on and we're going to make the most of it! Right Kazahaya?" He laughed to see Rikuo glued to Kazahaya's backside.

Kazahaya stood on tiptoe to see over Rikuo's shoulder. There was a permanent flush on his face as he looked back at Kakei. "Yeah! This is fun!"

"No this is torture! All that sexy posing." Rikuo said his hand flat on Kazahaya's tummy. "I haven't read the manga but I demand you do some posing for me when we get home. Half-naked of course." Even though they were about to eat, Rikuo took a bite of Kazahaya's ear. He wanted his neck but it was covered by the high neck of the suit. "You're all but naked now but I can't touch your skin. You two are evil!" He said with a half smile as he looked back at Kakei and the both of them laughed.

They ate, talked and danced with all their friends. Kazahaya and Kakei were very popular and were felt up by seemingly everyone on the dance floor keeping them hard most of the evening. They did win a contest though it was made up at the last minute for sexiest and most tempting costumes. They were having lots of fun but as the time approached ten o'clock, their energy started to wind down. The day had started early and they'd filled the hours with work and sex, enough to tire even these guys.

"What do you say we head home boys?" Kakei said leaning against Saiga's chest. "I'm pooped!" He smiled as he said it. He'd indulged and had a little too much to drink. All he could think about was a tumble with Saiga, maybe have the boys join them then sleep until Sunday evening. He was sure they'd be active for another couple of hours so leaving the party early had its benefits.

Rikuo reached out to brush Kazahaya's hair back from his face. His lover's eyes were a little too bright. It wasn't because he'd drunk any alcohol but simply because he was running on adrenaline. "What'd say Babe? We can cuddle under the covers, eat candy and watch Scooby-Doo. _After _I have some fun getting you out of that suit that is!" Rikuo grinned at Kazahaya. Their kids had introduced the young man to Scooby and now they owned all the DVDs about the Great Dane and crew.

Kazahaya looked at the party goers and wanted mix and mingle and dance some more but the thought of Rikuo stripping and loving him followed by good old Scooby Doo sounded even better. "Yeah, let's go!" Kazahaya blinded them with his smile.

Everyone was surprised to see them leaving so early but they wished them a Happy Halloween then gathered around to watch them leave, Kakei and Kazahaya especially.

Excited by the idea of more great sex, they hurried to the car. They were quiet at first listening to the radio then Kazahaya spoke up. "Big difference over last Halloween huh?" None had spoken of the real haunted house they'd visited last year. The ghosts had scared them but more than that, they'd pleasured them. Being fucked silly by ghosts was kinda hard to deal with. "I wondered if you'd make us go back Kakei. And they came to the apartment! Well their voices did." Kazahaya wrapped an arm about Rikuo's waist and shivered.

Kakei shook his head with a wiry smile. "I admit we wanted to scare you guys but even I was clueless about the ghosts in that house. Ghosts usually scare people or try to communicate something but I've never heard of ghosts who wanted to have sex! No Kazahaya-kun, I had no intention of going back there. We had fun but…" Kakei shrugged.

"But it was _ghosts!"_ Saiga said as he drove to a stop behind the store. "We got enough freaky things going on in our lives without adding ghosts who give good head!" He shut off the car with a sarcastic laugh. "But enough of that! I'm ready for you guys to pose for us! Then we're going to take those things off of you – what is it anyway? Spandex? Those guys at the party had the right idea; I'm going to take some pictures too!" He laughed with lustful anticipation.

Kakei and Kazahaya looked at each other with conspiratorial smiles. Just like the characters in the manga, putting on the suits took time and they'd had the same idea. Helping each other get dressed took over an hour and in between they'd been snapping pictures the whole time. Later they would share them with the guys.

In the downstairs apartment, there were several jack-o-lanterns that Kazahaya lighted and turned on strings of ghost lights. Smiling he went to the CD player to play a mix he'd made of spooky but not too spooky sounds. "A little atmosphere."

Saiga just shook his head and went in search of his camera. Kakei wanted to sober up a little so he made some chocolate flavored coffee. Since it tasted like chocolate, he'd just ensured that Rikuo would be twice as vigorous in his love making. Kakei smiled. Rikuo took off his shades and placed the gun on table. Next went the tie and jacket.

"So we wanna do this in here or in the bedroom?" Saiga said checking the batteries then snapped a couple pictures of Kazahaya with his Gantz gun.

"Here we go." Kakei entered with the coffee. "How about we start here and end in the bedroom?" He suggested.

"Mmm, this is good." Rikuo said taking a long drink. "Put your foot up on the table Babe then point the gun at Saiga." He directed his lover. Under Kazahaya's suit, his dick was a hard tube. It had been all night, he had to be dying for some relief.

"Oh stop and let him drink this before it gets cold. There's more in the kitchen." He told Rikuo when the boy drained his cup.

Rikuo got his coffee, Kazahaya took a moment to sit and drink his. Saiga made Kakei go through a couple of poses before they too sat to finish their drinks.

"Naked time!" Saiga announced and pulled the fair headed men to their feet. "Release those dicks!"

Kakei grinned and turned to Kazahaya. The suits were very well made so that you couldn't tell how the opened to get them on and off. Kneeling Kakei's hand seemed to disappear but then he was pulling the fabric away from the rest of the suit. It took a few minutes but soon enough, Kazahaya stood there with his ass and genitals showing. The rest of the suit was still intact. "Voila!" Kazahaya's erection bobbed before his face so Kakei took a taste.

Saiga's laugh was pure sex as he snapped pictures.

Rikuo whistled. "Very nice, now I get what those guys were talking about! That is nice! Your turn Kakei." He urged.

Kazahaya sighed as Kakei let him go and he knelt carefully to do the same for Kakei, the exact same.

"Okay, okay – come on guys, just a few more pictures then we can get down to business." Saiga said stripping off his jacket and shirt. The action was getting him hot.

Rikuo took it step further and just stripped completely. He moved about the room behind Saiga imagining all of the things they were going to do.

Ten more minutes was all Saiga could stand before he finally put the camera down to strip. "Just so you know, if you ever want to get me to do something – wear those suits! Damn I'm horny!" He started towards the couple.

They were on their knees, butt to butt, unbelievably hard and dripping. Kazahaya looked back at Kakei and they rubbed against each then froze.

The lights flickered. The music went silent and then darkness. Everyone held their breaths then the ghost lights flickered back on and the flames returned to the candles in the pumpkins providing an eerie glow. The music began again too but not the mix made by Kazahaya. It really couldn't be called music since it sounded like whispering and nothing loud enough to be understood.

"Uh kid – ha, ha very funny. That's pretty freaky now turn it off." Saiga said with no humor in his voice.

"NO! That stuff isn't on my CD! I didn't do anything!" Kazahaya's voice was full of panic. Looking for comfort, he pushed back against Kakei.

"Rikuo?" Saiga looked at the teen's frowning face.

"We didn't do this Saiga. All the haunting we've done is at the house in the park!" He sounded more angry than scared and hurried over to turn the player off. It was silent for ten seconds before it started up again. Rikuo hit the button several times but the sounds didn't stop. "Dammit!" Finally he unplugged the system and the sounds continued. That's when Rikuo got scared.

"Saiga, maybe we should go back to the hotel for the night." Kakei said about to rise to his knees when he felt a hand on his back keeping him down. "What?!" He looked back to Kazahaya whose eyes had gone wide. "Something's here! Oh!" Not just one hand but several now were holding him down and touching him.

"Say what?" Saiga asked as he and Rikuo inched towards each other and searched the room with their eyes.

"_**Yes we are here. We asked you to come back for another memorable night but you did not. And so we have come to you! You gave us much pleasure last All Hallow's Eve and we want more! Relax and enjoy yourselves – we will!"**_ A familiar ghostly voice said followed by laughter. The whispers were replaced with louder voices commenting on the hard bodies of the four men.

"Again?" Kazahaya asked and physically jumped when ghostly hands pushed him upright. The next thing he felt was his still hard dick being touched by a wet tongue. "It's happening again." He said softly looking to Rikuo and blinked at what he saw.

Rikuo had been pushed over a chair. You could see his ass being manipulated and his asshole wide open. Rikuo was groaning but it wasn't from pain.

Saiga was on his back, legs in the air over ghostly shoulders and the same thing was happening to him. The hairs around his ready penis were being parted by ghostly fingers and when Saiga thrust his hips up, he was obviously pushing that penis into a ghostly mouth or ass.

"Yes Kazahaya-kun, again." Kakei moaned. He didn't know how many hands were touching him but he couldn't really care as he was fucking and being fucked at the same time. "…God…"

Kazahaya couldn't say much else because now, just like this morning, his dick was inside a warm mouth while he was on his knees and his bottom was being readied for a ghostly dick.

It was an hour and a half before midnight and for that entire time they were having sex. One climax only led to another one. In each way they could have possibly thought of to have sex – it was done. They were used thoroughly and enjoyed every damn minute of it!

Even as the seconds counted down to 12:01, all four men were in the throes of deep release. Throughout the living area of Saiga and Kakei's apartment there were murmurs of satisfaction.

_**Fine boys. Lovely men. Such hard bodies. Such hard dicks! Wonderful fucks! Our time this year is over but we have SO enjoyed it. Being with you is the highlight of our visit. Be assured we will ALWAYS seek you out on All Hallows Eve for more undeniable pleasure. Be well young friends and we'll wait anxiously for next year to come and cum! Until then…**_

They were laid out all over the room. Suddenly the other lights came back on and the CD Kazahaya had made was again playing. The other sounds were of them panting heavily. Saiga was on his side, one leg up high over the other. Kakei's legs dropped to the floor with nothing to support them and he lay as if broken. Rikuo was sort of in a chair. His legs were over the arms of the chair but the invisible body that had been beneath him was gone so he fell backwards out of the chair and onto the floor spread eagled. Kazahaya had been on top of a ghostly figure, another behind him, another kissing him and yet another just touching him. He dropped face forward onto the couch, bottom still in the air as if waiting for more. He turned his head just enough so he wouldn't suffocate and didn't move again.

Saiga moved first as he began to get cold lying on the floor. He groaned as his muscles protested all movement. "Bloody hell…" He looked about the room noting that everything was the same as it had been before the ghostly visit, well except the mess they'd made as they'd been ravished. Saiga pushed up then limped over to the thermostat and turned it up then headed to the kitchen. After several glasses of water to soothe his throat, he went back to see if anyone else had moved.

"Do you see my glasses?" Kakei's voice whispered as he heard Saiga approach. He'd lost them in a serious lip lock with a ghost. It wasn't as if he'd needed them to see the ghosts – feel them yes, see them no.

Saiga glanced around, walked to a corner and stared at them. He didn't want to bend over, didn't think he could and stand up again. Using his foot, he slid them back over to Kakei. "I can't help you up. My back won't let me." He sounded so pitiful; he had to laugh at himself.

"I think…maybe I…" Kakei rolled over onto his side moaning. After a few minutes he pushed up on an elbow, found his glasses and put them on. "Oh my…we've got some cleaning to do." Kakei blinked. It looked like they'd had a cum party and they had. "But first…" With much effort he got to his knees and crawled to a chair and used it to push himself to his feet. Thankfully Saiga was there to keep him from falling down again. He cuddled close in his lover's arms for several minutes.

Kakei too visited the kitchen. He laughed as he remembered he was still wearing his Gantz suit. The ghosts' touch had been so intimate that it had been like he was naked. "Ghost powers I guess but damn now I've got to try and get out of this thing!" He blinked again because he was already so tired and it took so long to get suit on and off.

Back in the living room, Saiga nudged Rikuo with his foot. "Get up, you'll catch cold on the floor." The teen looked dead he was so still. "Are you alive? Was it so good you died and went with them?"

Rikuo smirked letting Saiga know he was still alive. "Just toss me a blanket. I'll move tomorrow or next week. Yeah next week sounds good." He yawned deeply and slowly lifted his arm to rub a hand over his stomach. "There were more of them this time weren't there?" He squinted up at Saiga.

Saiga shook his head. "Probably. Double-teamed, each time?" He asked softly and grunted as Rikuo nodded. "Yeah well… Get up - seriously. It's too cold down there. I'll check on the kid." Saiga looked around at Kazahaya and chuckled. "He's in the perfect position but neither he nor any of us can do anything about it!"

Still limping and holding his side, Saiga went around the couch so he could lean against it and touched Kazahaya's bottom. "Hey kid, come on. Get up. Kid? Kid?!" He'd been rubbing that little ass comfortingly but got absolutely no reaction. "He's not responding! Kakei!"

Kakei tried to hurry and was breathless as he finally reached the couch. It hurt like hell but finally he bent over enough to check Kazahaya then breathed a sigh of relief. "Passed out. He's fine." He straightened with a groan.

Fear had gotten Rikuo to move. He was on his knees having crawled to Kazahaya's side. Now he rested his head against Kazahaya's black-clad back. "Babe…"

"Help me?" Kakei asked of Saiga and Rikuo. He'd need both their help undressing.

It took almost a half hour to get the rest of the suit off since they were all so damn tired but moment by moment they weren't as stiff. Once Kakei was finally naked they went to work on Kazahaya knowing that if they stopped now…they'd never get it done.

Kazahaya was now on his back and breathing easier even with Rikuo's head on his stomach. Saiga and Kakei were letting the wall support them.

"I want a hot bath but I don't think I have the energy. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow – today we'll clean up – everything." Kakei said and with effort and the goal to shut their eyes and not move again, somehow they got Kazahaya off the couch, down the hall and in the bed then collapsed next to him.

* * *

**Luckily they'd already decided to close the store on Sunday.** Nothing moved in that bed except for the rise and fall of their chests. Morning came and went. Afternoon arrived and still no movement until about three.

"…Pee. Gotta…pee…" Kazahaya murmured and with regret pulled away from warm arms and bodies. His kidneys demanded that he get up. He crawled over limbs and hit the floor heavily. "Damn…pee…" He crawled the rest of the way to the bathroom. Holding onto the toilet he was able to stand up and relieve himself.

Rikuo, Saiga and Kakei were woken by his movements and relieved to see the he was fine. They smiled sleepily as they watched him crawl quickly into the bathroom. In mere moments the three of them rushed after him. Kazahaya had started something when he said pee and now they all had to go. One after the other they used the bathroom then looked at each other as they weaved unsteadily on their feet.

"Hey." Kazahaya said and they all smiled at him.

Working together, they found toothbrushes and toothpaste to clean their teeth then scrubbed each other down before rinsing off and filling the large tub. When the bathroom was full of steam, the four of them sank into gloriously hot water.

Kazahaya sat under Rikuo's arm and played tootsie with Kakei. "I'm starving but I don't ever want to leave this bath." He turned his head and kissed Rikuo's collarbone.

"I know what you mean sweetie." Kakei said sinking lower until his chin was wet. "We had quite a workout."

"Hmph! What gets me is that I didn't get any of you!" Saiga grumbled as water dripped off his shades. "You had those damn sexy suits on and _I didn't get to reap the benefits! Damn ghosts!" _Saiga splashed his hand in the water.

Rikuo laughed. "You got your brains turned to mush from _**ghosts **_and shot your cum all over the place and you're complaining about suits that Kakei and Kazahaya can where _**anytime?"**_ His look said he couldn't believe what he'd just heard the man say.

Saiga opened his mouth to retort but when he saw they were all looking at him like maybe he had lost a few brain cells; he closed it and pouted making them all laugh.

Everything got quiet again as they let the hot water soak out the soreness and make them feel human again. The water cooled and all they did was add more and it was then that Kazahaya moved until he was in Rikuo's lap.

"You okay?" Rikuo asked. "You passed out last night." Gratefully he held Kazahaya close to his heart. It wasn't sexual. They had had so much sex that it didn't even cross his mind but this was the man he loved and would always want to hold him.

Kazahaya kissed his shoulder then put his head there and slipped his arms around Rikuo's back. They were chest to chest each feeling the other's heart beat. "It was so…intense. Two at a time – every time! And hands everywhere! It was like I wasn't even wearing my suit!" He felt a tingle down his spine as he remembered. "I just…wow I didn't think I could cum…you know…like that." He whispered and hid his face in Rikuo's neck.

Rikuo stroked his back. "Yeah me too. I think all of us." He said seeing Kakei nod.

"I think we had some supernatural help in climaxing that many times in such a short amount of time. One after another? That usually doesn't happen." Kakei said and slid closer to Saiga who followed Rikuo's example and pulled his lover into his arms.

"They'll be back. They said they'd be back next year." Saiga said quietly. "I get the feeling that even if we went away somewhere – they'd find us." If comforted him to kneed Kakei's back and hear him hum from his ministrations.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too." Rikuo sighed. "We're haunted by ghosts, ain't that some shit?!" At first he was angry but then he smiled and laughed. "Well I think we can say we're the only ones to enjoy being haunted. We'll always have great sex on Halloween!" He squeezed Kazahaya tightly.

"There is that." Humor returned to Kakei's voice. "Guess we'll have to prepare next year – get lots of rest, vitamins, cover the furniture!" He laughed as he groaned thinking of the cleaning they had to do.

Everyone was feeling better. It helped to think this was a normal situation instead of a supernatural one. After all, each of them had powers no one could explain so why should they freak over being given so much satisfying sex that it left them unable to move?

Kazahaya sat up to look at Rikuo. He blinked and smiled at him. "I love you and only you though. You know that right?"

Rikuo blinked. "Yeah Babe of course and I love you. Was that what was worrying you? Ah Babe, having sex with ghosts doesn't mean we don't love each other! It's just a fact of our lives now. I guess that's what we get for hanging out in haunted houses! Come here." He took Kazahaya's face and kissed him gently.

"Yeah, about that." Saiga said making Kakei look at him. "No more haunted houses! Neither my health nor my dick could take any more ghosts!" They all laughed.

Feeling better, Kazahaya turned so he could see Saiga and Kakei. Grinning he said, "Guess we won't be calling the Ghost Busters, huh? I ain't afraid of no ghosts' – dick!" He fell back into the water laughing and the others slid beneath the water to tickle him.

It had been a hectic Halloween filled with many surprises and much more sex but as always even that much more love. Really what better treat is there than that?

* * *

_**First to Michael Jackson – thanks for the thrills and Rest In Peace.**_

_**Wow, I think I'm out of Legal teasers! Umm…It's quite legal to scare the pants off someone as long as it's done in good fun but wouldn't it be more fun to scared into having good sex? lol How's that?^^ Everyone please have a safe and happy Halloween!**_

_**Xxxooo from Marchgirl to you!**_


End file.
